Bridge To The Ever Changing Sky
by Kurokineko
Summary: Juvenile delinquent Alice Pierce has a habit of getting into trouble. Moving to Japan, she meets Tsuna and co. Who exactly is Tsuna, otherwise known as the Tenth Vongola Boss? What purpose does the Mafia have for recruiting her? Thus her new life begins.
1. Land Of The Rising Sun, My Ass

I stand quietly in front of my full length mirror, an almost cynical smile on my face. It was January 12, more commonly known as… The start of an apocalypse in a new school. "Another school to wreck." I mumbled as I readjusted the scrunchies which held my twin tails in place.

I sighed deeply, my bangs flew a little ways up because of it. I readjusted my blue skirt and straightened my tie, ( the red ribbon didn't suit my taste) still finding the Namimori-Middle uniform rather distasteful. I shrugged it off and walked into the kitchen, snatching an apple from the fruits basket on the table.

"Look at you, all dressed up for your first day of school." Ami turned to me with a smile. She was always the cheerful type. I can't help but to wonder how Dad befriended a woman like her. It's bad enough that Dad send me to Japan for my rude behavior back in America. But to ask Ami to take care of me while I'm here is just too much.

"Are you nervous?" She squealed with joy. I rolled my eyes as I grinned softly. "Not really. I just feel annoyed. Do I have to wear this outfit to school? Why couldn't Dad pick out a school without a uniform." I complained as I stared at my skirt, eyeing it suspiciously.

"Don't talk like that. You look very cute in it. You never wear anything suitable for a girl your age. With your blue jeans and boyish shirts… I'm glad to see you in a skirt for once." Ami pointed out as she remembered my wardrobe. "I guess you're right. It just takes a while to get used to." I muttered with a sigh.

"Honey, I'm always right. Here's your briefcase. Your lunch is freshly prepared this morning, so I hope you'll like it." She practically shoved the briefcase in my arms and gave me a goodbye hug. With my briefcase in my left hand and the gleaming green apple in the other, I kicked the front door open. "I'm off." I saluted Ami as I closed the door behind me.

Just when I was about to get a move on, I heard the sound of running footsteps closing in on me. Before I knew it, a young boy with brown hair was running past me in a hurry. Even worse… It seemed that the only thing he was wearing was a pair of boxers. My eyes practically bulged out of my eye sockets at the sight of seeing something like that.

"WITH MY DYING WILL, I'LL MAKE IT IN SCHOOL ON TIME!"

He shouted at the top of his lungs, disappearing around the corner of the street. "Just as I thought… Japan is a country filled with weirdos." I sighed as I was on my way to school. After a while of walking, I reached my destination. I continued my way into the school building as I looked around curiously. "It sure is a big building." I muttered out under my breath.

"Would you look at that. She's kind of cute." I heard a male voice whisper softly. "She doesn't look like she's from here. Maybe this is your chance, Yohei."

I stared at the three boys from the corner of my eye, finding them rather annoying at the moment. I felt a hand being placed on my shoulder. In a reflex, I took a hold of the person's arm and I threw him over, using his weight in my advantage. The male student crashed down on the ground with a painful thud. I still didn't let go of his arm as I placed my foot onto his chest in victory.

At once, the boys who were trying to hit on me a few seconds ago shrieked in fear as they jumped up. They ran into the school building, all the while screaming "Scary! Scary!" I released the boy I just threw over, letting him run off on his own. "Don't leave me here!"

"Looks like this school is filled with losers as well." I grinned. Just then, the school bell rang, making me sigh. I readjusted my briefcase and skipped in the school building.

Tsuna's POV:

"I can't believe Kyoko-chan saw me running to school in just my boxers…" I hung my head as I cried a waterfall of tears. "Cheer up Tsuna. It's not like it's the first time she saw you like that." Yamamoto encouraged me.

I stopped crying and snuck a quick peek at Kyoko-chan. She was talking to her female friends, with that sweet innocent smile gracing her lips. She seemed like her normal self. "I guess you're right. She doesn't seem fazed by it anymore." I began to say as I turned to Yamamoto who was grinning wildly. "See? I'm pretty sure everyone in school already saw you like that. No biggie."

"Was that supposed to cheer me up?" I commented with a sweat-drop to follow. A shadow was cast upon us, revealing Gokudera-kun in a pissed off mood. "What did I tell you about clinging onto the Tenth, you baseball moron!" Gokudera-kun held onto Yamamoto's collar while Yamamoto kept his smile, still.

"Stop smiling like that! You're really pissing me off!" Gokudera-kun replied with an irritated tone in his voice. "You should calm down. I bet your blood pressure is through the roof with the way you're shouting all the time." Yamamoto commented, still smiling like crazy. "Who do you think is the cause of that, blockhead!"

"H-hey! Come on! Calm down. We're all friends here. There's no need for violence." I made an effort of stopping them. Luckily, Gokudera-kun listened and released his grip on Yamamoto. "Consider yourself lucky." He hissed with one final glare in Yamamoto's direction.

Suddenly, a loud explosion could be heard throughout the classroom. I froze up instantly, thinking that Reborn might have something to do with it. But he didn't show up. "What was that?" Gokudera-kun wondered aloud. "Didn't you do it?" Yamamoto questioned him. "Of course not, you idiot! I was standing here all along! How could I have possibly done it!"

"Ohaiyo Tsuna-kun. How are you this morning?" Kyoko-chan greeted me. I almost jumped out of my skin, but managed to keep my cool. I instantly forgot about the explosion, thinking it was nothing to be worried about.

"Ahum! H-hi Kyoko-chan! Nice to see you so sap-I mean happy! Y-yeah… I'll stop talking now." I smacked myself on the forehead at my constant stuttering. Well played Tsuna. You're such a loser. Surprisingly, Kyoko-chan laughed cheerfully. I felt somewhat relieved that she didn't laugh _at_ me. At least I hope she isn't laughing at me right now.

"Did you know there's going to be a transfer student in our class?" She asked me. "A new transfer student? No, I didn't. Do you guys know about it?" I asked Yamamoto and Gokudera-kun. "I heard. I just figured it wasn't something to pay any attention to." Yamamoto commented with a thumbs up.

"I didn't. But I agree with blockhead over here. It's not that big a deal." Gokudera-kun retorted as Yamamoto pat him on the back, in which he inched away from him. "I wonder what they're like. Do you think it's a boy, or a girl?" Kyoko-chan asked curiously. I guess she's really looking forward to meeting this new exchange student.

"At the time when Gokudera transferred in this school, I thought he would be a girl." Yamamoto laughed. I just laughed nervously as my eye twitched. Gokudera-kun glared daggers at Yamamoto, not finding it funny in the least.

"Every time you open your mouth, you prove to everyone around you that you're an imbecile!"

The teacher walked in, looking annoyed as ever. Everyone returned to their seats. "Sorry it took so long. It seemed that our new transfer student found it rather funny to blow up a random toilet and to cause damage on the first day. So I advise the boys to stay out of the restrooms for now." Sensei explained as he readjusted his tie.

"Looks like it'll be another weird guy. I just hope he's not from Italy." I commented, remembering my first meeting with Gokudera-kun. "S-so scary…" I shivered.

"I'll introduce the transfer student."

Everyone sat at the tip of their chair in anticipation of this newcomer. "She was studying abroad in America until now. Her name is Alice Pierce."

The entire class was shocked to see that the newcomer was a girl, including me! She looked cute and innocent. She certainly looked like a foreigner with her blond hair and crystal blue eyes.

"Cute…"

I heard some of the guys whisper to one another in their excitement. "Wait a minute…" I asked myself. I got on my feet and pointed directly at her. "You blew up a toilet in the boy's restroom! That can't be right!" I yelled out, about to pull on my hair. The girl merely placed her fingertips on her lips and chuckled softly.

"Sooooo cute!"

The boys yelled out in cheer happiness. "You may be seated, Pierce-san." The girl walked past me in a slow pace and sat down next to Yamamoto who didn't seem to mind. "At least she's not as scary as I thought she would be." I whispered under my breath.

Alice's POV:

Looks like this school really isn't all that different from my old one. Everyone keeps staring at me, and I can feel some of the girls glare a hole in the back of my skull. The teacher happened to make a run for it, although I can't blame him. This class is very loud.

"A-ano?"

I looked up to see a girl with light brown hair. She was smiling at me in a polite way, even though a few other girls were hiding behind her. "I'm Sasagawa Kyoko. I hope we can get along for the rest of the school year." She introduced herself. I smiled back at her, appreciating her courage.

"I hope so too. It's nice to know that not everyone is too embarrassed to talk to me." I replied. She laughed. She took a hold of a chair and settled at my desk. For the last half hour, we just conversed about whatever popped up in our heads at the time. Soon enough, the bell rang, signalizing for us to have a little break. Not like we deserved it.

Kyoko had to be somewhere, so it was up to me to wander in the hallways by myself. I spotted the guy I saw earlier, walking in the opposite direction from which I came. I still don't know why he insisted on running all the way to school in his underwear. The boy suddenly tripped in a clumsy manner, crashing with his face against the floor.

"That's gotta hurt…" I muttered out as I ran up to him. "Are you alright?" I asked him. He froze to the spot once he saw me staring him down. "A-ah! The toilet destroyer!" He squealed loudly as he backed away from me, still sitting on the floor. The sound of rapid footsteps could be heard, along with a few shouts now and then.

"Tenth! I'm coming to save you! Hold on!" A grey-haired guy with a collection of accessories decorating his fingers and a necklace around his neck ran at the speed of light. I simply stepped aside and placed my foot in his path. He tripped and crashed against one of the many lockers standing in the hallway.

"Correction… Looks like his fall hurts even more." I retorted.

"Gokudera. This isn't the time to play hide and seek." Another one replied with a grin. If I remember correctly, he's my neighbor in class.

"I'm not playing hide and seek, you baseball retard!" He yelled out in anger as he struggled to get back on his feet, not noticing that his right foot was stuck in an empty paint can. He walked up to me and stubbornly yanked the can off his foot, looking me straight in the eye afterward as his glare intensified.

"What do you think you're planning on doing to the Tenth! I won't hesitate to hurt you just cause you're a girl, you know!" How I missed this; people threatening me at random. It sure brings back good memories. "Now now Gokudera. She didn't mean any harm." His friend argued back.

"That's what you think! She could be a secret spy, send here to eliminate the 10th! I don't trust her at all." He finished off as he turned his back on me. "I assure you, I'm just a normal student, trying to enjoy herself in Japan." I commented.

"S-so… You didn't mean to destroy school property like you did before?" The brown-haired boy asked in a nervous matter. I merely smiled sweetly as if to say 'no harm meant'. "I was lost, so I needed help. It was the only way for me to gain attention at the time." I told the truth.

"You could have asked the people around you for directions! Don't use it as an excuse to blow up restrooms!"

Looks like he didn't understand the meaning behind my smile. "You like Sasagawa Kyoko, right?" I asked him even though I clearly knew the answer. He froze up again, turning into a statue. "Well, I don't care about that. But I do want to know your name. Care to fill me in?" I placed my hands on my hips as I stared him down.

"You'll never know! A girl like you doesn't have the right to-" "Sawada Tsunayoshi! His nickname around here is No-Good Tsuna. You can also call him Tsuna for short." Mister cheerful interrupted Mister grumpy.

"Why'd you have to go and tell her! She doesn't need to know! She's pure evil!" The grey-haired one shook his comrade wildly, causing for him to grin in reply.

"It's okay Gokudera-kun! I really don't mind. We're classmates after all." This Gokudera guy calmed down after hearing… Umm… No-Good Tsuna? I don't even want to know why they call him that, even though it's pretty obvious.

"I'm Yamamoto Takeshi! My hobby is playing baseball, which I practice every day!" He saluted me like a soldier in line, about to go into battle. I sweat-dropped at his enthusiasm. "I-I see…" I muttered softly with a nervous chuckle. He caught me off guard by gripping my shoulders, staring me straight in the eye as his usual smile faded, replaced with a serious expression.

"Tell me…"

"Y-yes?" I stuttered nervously.

Normally, I would have slammed my forehead against his, resulting for him to crash down on his back in a daze and pinned him down in a mounted position. But instead, I let him be. I'll give him five seconds at most…

"Do you think you can get me an autograph of Joseph Paul DiMaggio? I really admire his strength and effort that he puts in the game!" He lightened up as he laughed, smacking me a good one on my back. Does he treat his girlfriend with the same attitude he's showing now?

"I don't know him." I answered.

This Takeshi guy merely laughed as he placed his right arm around my small shoulders, pulling me in his direction. "You're very amusing! Of course you know him! He's known as the Joltin' Joe or the Yankee Clipper!" Again, I sweat-dropped. I really had no idea what he was talking about. Some guy who plays baseball? I don't know!

"Seriously… I really don't know what you're talking about." I retorted, a little annoyed now. He laughed even more, causing for me to resist the urge to punch him. No use in getting into trouble when I just got here.

"You're good at getting people to warm up to you, Yamamoto." Tsuna commented with a grin. This caused for the gray-haired one to jump up, glaring at Takeshi for taking the glory, I guess. He turned his gaze to me, still glaring like crazy.

"Gokudera Hayato! I have no hobbies! Well… I like to blow people up who mess with the Tenth, although I can't call that a _real_ hobby. Also, I'm the perfect candidate to be the Tenth's right-hand man!" His personal information sure blew up in my face and hit like a bomb to me…

And what's the deal with calling Tsuna the Tenth all the time?

Hayato instantly turned around and faced Tsuna with a wide grin and a thumbs up. "Don't tell me you're being nice to her just because I complimented Yamamoto!" Tsuna commented with his hands on his head. "But we're getting along too. See?" Hayato pat my head like a little boy would pet his cute puppy.

"I can't compliment you if you force me like this! That negates the compliment!" Tsuna cried out. Hayato realized his mistake and backed away from me, making his way over to Tsuna's side while giving me the dirty eye. I sighed as I rolled my eyes.

It's clear to see that Gokudera Hayato, or so he claims to be, doesn't like me at all. Like I care. I've got bigger fish to fry. I turned my back on them and walked off.

"Where are you going?" Tsuna asked me from afar.

"Something to drink. I'm thirsty." Was my response, not even looking back as I disappeared around the corner.

"Good riddance. I was wondering when she would leave." Gokudera commented as he shifted his eyes, expecting for Alice to come running back to annoy Tsuna even more.

"That never!" Gokudera clenched his hand into a fist. Tsuna just sighed, not knowing what Gokudera was talking about. "I hate Americans." He hissed out, resembling a snake in so many ways. "I like her! Let's invite her over to your house, Tsuna! We'll have so much fun, especially with that little kid around!" Yamamoto grinned widely as he leaned back against the wall.

"That never!" Tsuna cried out in dismay. The little hit-man would make things even worse, as usual. "It fills me with joy to see you dislike her as much as I do, Tenth!" Gokudera cried along with him as Yamamoto laughed at the sight of seeing them huddled together.

"Group hug!"

"Get lost!"

Alice's POV:

I guzzled down the cold drink in my hand before twisting the cap back on. I shoved my wallet in my pocket afterwards. "Now I'm out of money." I groaned. Growling lightly, I threw the plastic bottle over the edge of the school's rooftop, ignoring the startled cries from the students below.

"I don't get why I have to pay so much money for something that falls out of the sky!" I complained loudly. "Japan has it's bad sides, I guess. Land of the rising sun my ass." I continued to complain.

"If you think so badly of our economy, you should go home."

I turned my head swiftly. To my surprise, a male student was standing mere inches away from me, making me stumble a few steps back. He didn't move. I took this opportunity to examine him from top to bottom.

He was wearing the boys uniform with the coat draped over his shoulders. His raven-black hair moved slightly because of the wind. His arms were crossed over his chest as his facial expression didn't change. This guy is way too serious…

I focused my attention on the bright red band which was wrapped around the right sleeve of his coat. In a swift motion, he threw a plastic bottle at my feet. I arched an eyebrow at this.

"Pick it up." He demanded.

"You're the one who threw it, so you should pick it up." I replied in a cocky tone. The boy stepped forward, as if to warn me. "You soiled this school with that same bottle. It's only natural for me to force you into picking it up." He shot back, still with that same creepy aura surrounding him.

"As the leader of the Disciplinary Committee, I cannot ignore the damage you bring upon this school. You're an eyesore, therefore, I have to teach you a lesson." He took another step in my direction. "Pick it up, Alice Pierce. Don't make me repeat it again."

I felt his eyes burn a hole in my skull just by gazing at me with mild interest. Although I feared this boy a little, I was determined not to let it show.

"Come on. Is this about the restroom I destroyed? I happened to be in a bad mood. No' one offered to help me in this wonderful school you represent." I grinned with a quick nod. He chuckled at my answer.

"I see your point." I grew curious as to what his next step would be. He doesn't seem like the kind of guy who would back away easily.

"Allow me to set things straight…" He took out a pair of tonfa and got into a fighting pose. "And give you a warm welcome to Namimori-Middle." My eyes widened significantly at his words. He's planning on beating me up? That's his move? And I didn't even notice those damn tonfa before!

"O-okay! I get it already! I'll pick it up!" I yelled out, feeling ashamed of myself.

Never before have I caved in to someone's order. Never before have I tasted defeat in a way I did now. I wrapped my fingers around the plastic bottle and crushed it under the pressure of my clenched fist. "You happy now?" I grumbled loudly.

"Should I direct you to the trashcan?" He asked mockingly.

"That won't be necessary." I hissed.

He walked up to me in a steady pace. I gulped loudly. "Don't cause any more trouble in this school. If you do, I can guarantee that you'll be bitten to death when you least expect it." He commented with a sly smirk. It only caused for me to grow even more confused!

He placed the tip of his tonfa on my head, tapping it slowly but painfully on the surface of my skull as he glared me down. Soon enough, he retreated and walked off, the sleeves of his coat moving in the wind.

"Hell no! That guy already pisses me off!"

I was about to drop the crushed up plastic bottle in anger, when the door opened again, revealing the Disciplinary Committee Leader in all his glory.

"If that bottle touches the ground, you die."

The bottle was about to fall when I clumsily juggled it from one hand to the other. I successfully managed to stop catch it. "Don't get in my way, Babyface." He replied as he closed the door again. I was pissed beyond pissed!

"God I hate this school."


	2. Unexpected Tour, Unexpected Homesickness

"I'm home." I said as I closed the door behind me. Ami was busy chopping up some vegetables as she turned her head to welcome me back home.

"Welcome back dear! How was your first day of school?" She asked with a smile as she turned around to face me with a large knife in her hand. I backed away from her, not wanting for her to cut me up. Ami noticed the knife and laughed.

"Sorry. I forgot I held a knife. And to think I was going to throw it in your direction." She placed her free hand onto her cheek as she laughed cheerfully. I was frozen on the spot. If she killed someone, she wouldn't even notice it! She continued to slice up some carrots on the counter, watching me from the corner of her eye.

"So?"

"So what?" I began to say as I placed (more like slammed) my face on the surface of the kitchen table.

"How was your first day? Did you enjoy yourself with the other students? Don't tell me you didn't make any friends. Your father would be unhappy to hear that." Ami complained. "Oh I made friends alright…" I replied sarcastically. "That's good to hear! I'm so happy for you!"

Didn't she hear the sarcastic tone in my voice?

"Are you kidding me? I met this guy who runs to school in his underwear, another one who hates my guts just cause I hang out with the first one, a baseball nut who keeps grinning like an idiot, and to top it all off, I almost got my ass handed to me on a silver platter by this raven-haired kid who's the leader of the Discipline Committee, just because I threw away a plastic bottle!" I ranted loudly.

"Sasagawa Kyoko is the only normal student in that school."

"That's great honey."

"You're not even listening to me!" I yelled out in dismay as I cried a waterfall. "I can't believe this. Why didn't Dad send me to Africa? I would have been better of there than here. Japan is lame." I grumbled under my breath.

"Why don't you go out? You don't have anything better to do anyway." Ami suggested. "No thank you. I don't want to bump into any more weirdos." "That's a good idea! You really should go to explore like the brave little warrior that you are!" Ami cut me off as she pushed me up the stairs, without holding the knife of course.

"You're not listening to me again!" I roared with my arms flailing about in the air.

"Get dressed into something more comfortable." Ami ordered, leaving me alone in my room. I sighed. "I guess I should. She won't be done with making dinner for another hour or so." With a heavy sigh, I got dressed. After a while, I stared at my reflection in the mirror.

I was wearing a purple zip hoodie with a black spaghetti strapped shirt underneath and light blue jeans, completed with a pair of converse shoes and a blue hood covering my head. My long blonde hair was freed from the usual scrunches, letting it flow down my back.

"I think people will be impressed when they see me in these clothes." I grinned, followed with a wink as I ran out the door. "I'm out Ami!" I shouted to let her know. "I'll call you on your cell to let you know when to come home, young lady!" She retorted, making me grin even more, if it were possible.

* * *

"You look like an idiot." Hayato commented dully with that blank expression on his face. Steam was making its way out of my ears as I bit my lower lip to contain myself. I just had to run into _him_ today! "What the hell is your problem? I didn't ask for your opinion!" I spat out as I crossed my arms. He simply shrugged his shoulders and sat down on the bench.

"Go home, idiot." He insulted me, making my blood boil again.

"I just came from home!" I retorted. "I was talking about your country, America. Go and catch the next flight back home." Came his rude reply. "It's not like I want to be here in the first place! Japan is an odd place to be! Everything is so different from what I'm used to." I said as Hayato remained silent. I'm surprised to see him sitting on a bench, staring into the distance as if he were thinking about something deep. I found myself staring at the little kids who were playing in the park before us. Happily laughing and running around as if their life depended on it.

"You never seemed like the type of guy who would space out and think clearly, for once." I commented with a silly grin, messing up Hayato's hair in the progress. Hayato jumped up at my touch and glared at me.

"Are you calling me stupid?"

"You're calling yourself stupid." I retorted with a cheeky grin.

"Only idiots call themselves stupid!"

"You doubted before, so you called yourself stupid. And apparently, you also call yourself an idiot."

Hayato ignored me as a vein popped up on his forehead, gazing in front of him again. "Say Hayato…" I said as I scooted next to him. He moved a few centimeters away from me. "Hayato," "Stop calling me by my first name! It creeps the hell out of me!" He spat as his right eye twitched in irritation.

"Call me Gokudera! We're not on a friendly basis, you know!"

"That only applies to Japanese people. I'm American, so it's okay for me to call everyone by their first name." I explained as Hayato almost received a heart attack at how stupid I just sounded.

"It doesn't matter whether you're Japanese, American or Russian! You're supposed to adapt to your surroundings! It's the only way for you to fit it, Babyface." I grew annoyed at hearing that stupid nickname again. "Don't call me that! Are you friends with that Disciplinary kid?" I pointed at him without showing any traces of shame for yelling so loud.

The children in the park must have heard me.

Hayato leaned back in amusement, placing his arms over the bench. "That ass-wipe ain't a friend of mine. But I did enjoy the scenery back at school. It was quite a show when you were forced to pick up that plastic bottle." He retorted with a smirk.

"Y-you were there?" I spat out in disbelief.

"I happened to be standing in the corner. Hibari probably noticed my presence, but he's the kind of guy who doesn't care." I was burning up as he laughed. "W-well… Just to let you know, I was about to kick his butt! That's not how I handle things back in America!" I commented as I looked away in shame. "They called me the Black Racer back in America." I replied with pride as I held my head high. "Why is that?" "Because I'm pretty fast when I strike back, just like a Black Racer snake!" Again, Hayato laughed at me, the happiness and joy he felt by doing just that was very clear on his face.

"I think you should stick with Babyface. That name suits you better!"

I stared at him with a blank expression gracing my face. "I'm glad to see you enjoying yourself." I muttered under my breath. Suddenly, I felt the bench lean back, giving me the shock of my life. The bench crashed down onto the grass as I kept my usual position with my eyes shut.

I squealed loudly as the darkness swept over me.

"Alice? You okay?" A familiar voice asked. I opened my eyes to see none other than Yamamoto Takeshi, the baseball nut. His face was inches away from mine, not to mention upside down, and his hands were placed next to my head. "What do you think you're doing?" I asked him as I gave him the glare of death. He simply laughed and helped me up from my position.

"Looks like you're okay!" Hayato got back up on his feet and glared Takeshi down. "What the hell was all that about, baseball nut? Are you trying to kill us?" He yelled. His happy mood from before was gone. Seems like he's always in a bad mood whenever Takeshi is around.

"Oh Gokudera. I didn't see you there." Takeshi scratched the back of his head.

"That's it! Let's fight this out, you blockhead!" Hayato roared as his eyes turned into tiny flames, burning with rage. A loud crash could be heard, along with a painful cry. "Could you guys help me out here?" I turned my head to see Tsuna lying on the grass with the bench on his back. It looked like he tried to fix it. But he slipped due to his clumsiness.

"Tenth! Are you alright! Here, let me help you!" Hayato's rage switched into worry as he removed the bench from the boy's back. Tsuna accepted Hayato's hand and allowed for him to pull Tsuna up. "Thanks." Tsuna replied with a cheeky grin. "So, what are the two of you doing here, all by yourself?" Takeshi asked as he pulled me and Hayato close to him in a loving embrace. "Is this a date?" He laughed cheerfully.

"Hell no!" Hayato fumed as he untangled himself from Takeshi's grip.

"You're such a child. You're getting embarrassed about something that's clearly not true." I retorted with a blank expression as I stared Hayato down. "Shut up! It's a natural reaction to be embarrassed if anyone's being set up with the likes of you, Babyface!" Hayato pointed his index-finger directly at me.

"Oh yeah! It's a natural reaction for you to feel threatened with my presence because I'm superior to you!" I replied loudly. I'm not gonna let him get under my skin so easily. "I'm not threatened by your presence! What makes you say that!"

"You keep protecting Tsuna whenever I'm around, so that only means you're scared of me." I pointed out as Hayato stood before Tsuna in a fighting stance, determined to protect him.

"As the Tenth's right-hand man, I have to protect him from the horror that is you!"

"O-okay. There's no need to turn to violence. Let's all take a deep breath and calm down." Tsuna commented as he stood between us. I took a hold of Tsuna's arm, dismissing his advice.

"H-hey! How dare you hold onto the Tenth like that! You really have no manners!" Hayato held onto Tsuna's left arm in a quick reflex. Tsuna felt himself getting torn apart when Hayato began to pull violently, as did I. "Don't worry Tenth! I'll rescue you from her evil clutches!" "Hah! The only thing he needs to be rescued from is your stupidity!" I held onto Tsuna's arm, determined not to lose this fight. "You, becoming his right-hand man? I don't think so. You're more suited to be his yes-man to me!" I barked at him.

"That's it! Bomb-!"

"Knock it off!" Tsuna protested at the top of his lungs. He turned to Hayato with a frown. "Gokudera-kun… Don't blow her up just because you don't like her!" Hayato seemed to pout at Tsuna's reaction towards him. He dosed the fuses of his… Ummm… Dynamite sticks and put them away. Maybe I should be careful with what I say to him.

"Pierce-san. Gokudera-kun didn't mean what he said just now. He's a nice guy once you get to know him better." Tsuna commented, making Hayato glow brightly because of the compliment.

"Whatever. I meant every word I said." I crossed my arms as I glanced over at Hayato's furious form. Tsuna laughed at my words as he scratched the back of his head. "You didn't mean it, I can tell. You tend to bite the inside of your cheek when you don't mean what you say." Tsuna retorted with a bright smile.

I frowned at this. This boy doesn't even know me, and he's already figured me out just by looking at me.

"W-well… You're right. But I meant the part about Hayato being a yes-man." I retorted with one eye closed. "It's Gokudera! Call me Gokudera, you stupid American!" Hayato exploded in anger. Takeshi's laughter dramatically lightened up the mood, making me smile faintly.

"H-hey…" I stuttered out, feeling embarrassed for what I'm about to ask them. "What is it, Pierce-san?" Tsuna asked. I glanced at the ground, kicking some of the dirt away. "Do you guys have anything to do?" I mumbled softly. "No… Not really. I'm free." Takeshi piped in. "Same goes with me." Tsuna replied. Hayato remained silent. "I don't know my way in this town, like, at all. And I was thinking… Could you guys show me around?" I lifted my head and faced my three classmates. "You don't have to. It's alright to decline. I won't hate you for it." I grinned, feeling kind of pathetic. Tsuna, Takeshi and Hayato shared glances at each other, followed with a sigh.

"No problem! After our little tour is done, you'll forget about America and you'll never want to leave Japan!" Takeshi retorted as his face beamed in his excitement. I sighed, feeling relieved. Hayato slapped the back of my head, making me glare at him.

"However… We won't be held responsible for any damage you will sustain. With you being a ditz and all, I doubt you'll come out of this tour alive." Hayato explained as he shoved his hands in his pockets. I guess this is as friendly as he can get with me. Whatever. "I'm tougher than I look! I'm the Black Racer!" I laughed, causing for Tsuna to sweat-drop. "So you like cars, huh? You amuse me to no end!" Takeshi joined in on the laughter as I stopped laughing altogether. He doesn't get it at all!

"At any rate, let's get a move on. We don't have much time, so we'll just show you the important things." Tsuna began to say as I nodded in agreement.

For the next hour or so, I was dragged to one place after another. I did my best to take everything in, since I'll be staying here for God knows how long. I found myself surrounded by several shops that sell traditional Japanese sweets. The smell of sugary sweets was too much for me to handle, causing for me to drool instantly.

"Smells good..."

"Here, I don't want to see you drool all over the place. It's disgusting." Hayato offered me a tissue, which I accepted. "It's hard to resist, isn't it?" Takeshi spoke as he patted me on the head, making me feel like a kid. "We can't visit all of the shops, because we simply don't have enough time. But it certainly would be a fun experience for you to get your first snack at a place as lively as this one." Takeshi finished off with a grin. I felt the excitement take over my body and soul as I drooled even more.

"S-stop drooling like a retard, you retard!" Hayato snapped at me. "Let's try out the dango stand." Tsuna suggested as he walked towards one of the good smelling stands. "Four please." He ordered cheerfully, but his cheerfulness disappeared like snow before the sun once he recognized the person running the little shop. "B-Bianchi?" A woman appeared as if out of nowhere, causing for Hayato to hold onto his stomach in pain. He wasn't looking so well.

"Here you go." The woman handed the four snacks over to Tsuna, but he refused to take them. I felt rather hungry, so I took them in Tsuna's place. "They look so good." I licked my lips as I was about to take a bite out of mine, but Tsuna managed to smack them on the ground, making me glare in his direction.

"Tsuna! What's the matter with you! You can't waste food like that!" I complained. "T-there was a bug on it! Let's go to another shop!" Tsuna began to push me in a hurry. Takeshi dragged Hayato along with us to the next stand. "We'll have four please!"

Again, Tsuna was shocked out of his mind. This time, two toddlers seemed to be handling the stand all by themselves. The first one was wearing a cow patterned getup with horns to match, and the other one was wearing a flashy Chinese outfit.

"Lambo? I-Pin too!"

Another kid appeared from the shadows, holding onto a box of snacks. "Tsuna-nii! You're here!" He exclaimed happily. "Fuuta… Not you too." Tsuna retorted with a depressed expression. "Tsuna! You won't get anything! This is all reserved for Lambo-san!" The cowboy retorted as he filled his mouth with snacks.

"Lambo mean! Scare customers away!" The Chinese kid argued back. Before I knew it, the two of them were engulfed in a big fight. The Chinese kid kicked the cowboy hard as he held his stomach in pain. "To-le-rate." The boy whimpered as tears were making their way down.

"Wahhhhh!" He cried loudly, letting everyone hear him loud and clear. Before I knew it, he took out a bazooka from his afro hairdo and jumped inside the thing, followed by a loud bang. "What's going on here?" I asked myself in wonder. Tsuna pulled on his hair in frustration. "We have to get out of here!" He dragged me to another stand, being cautious about it this time. "Tsuna! Why do we keep running like this? I'm hungry!" I complained.

"Urgh… I didn't expect for my sister to show up here." Hayato seemed to have recovered. "That Bianchi lady at the stand was your sister?" I questioned him. "Don't remind me." His face turned a little pale again, resisting the urge to throw up at the mention of her name. "Four of whatever." Tsuna told the storekeeper, not even trying anymore.

"Coming right up." Tsuna recognized the voice, freezing up instantly.

"Reborn!" He yelled out in cheer horror. I rubbed my eyes carefully, not believing what I was seeing. A baby, dressed up in a black suit, a black hat decorating his head, completed with a yellow pacifier hanging below his neck.

"Ciaossu." He greeted me with a small nod. "Hi?" I spoke up, not knowing what to say to the kid. "We gotta go!" Tsuna took a hold of my arm and pulled me along with him.

"It looks like we lost them." Tsuna panted as he settled down onto a bench. "That was fun." Takeshi grinned. "You're such a kid." Hayato retorted as he rolled his eyes. "Okay. What was all that about? I thought we were going to get us some sweets!" A vein popped up on my forehead as I faced the three of them. Tsuna merely laughed nervously. "Come on! I'm hungry! My stomach has been growling non-stop!" I held onto Tsuna's shoulders and shook him like crazy.

"If you're that hungry, we can just go to my old man's sushi restaurant." Takeshi suggested. I placed a finger on my chin, thinking it over. My stomach was growling loudly again.

"Okay!" I exclaimed happily as I took a hold of Takeshi's arm. He didn't mind the gesture and laughed at my enthusiasm. "Alright! Let's get us some food!" He pumped his fist in the air as the two of us were on our way to the restaurant. Tsuna and Hayato got back on their feet and followed us in a slow pace.

"What a bunch of goofy blockheads." Hayato mumbled under his breath, referring to me and Takeshi as Tsuna laughed at Hayato's comment. Soon enough, we stood before a small restaurant. It looked like a typical Japanese building, but still cozy. Another floor was added above the restaurant.

"Do you live here?" I asked Takeshi, in which he nodded. "Come on. I'll show you around." I followed him into the restaurant.

"Oh Takeshi! Done with practicing your swing?"

A black-haired man spoke up from behind the counter, chopping a fish with skilled precision and speed. "Practice?" That moment, I noticed the baseball bat Takeshi was carrying around. He didn't get to practice at all! I started to panic immediately. "Not really. I didn't have the time to do so." Takeshi muttered out, still with that goofy grin planted on his face.

"That's not like you Takeshi. If you didn't feel like practicing, you could have helped me out in the restaurant. This place ain't gonna run by itself, you know." The man walked over to us from the counter. He still held onto the knife from earlier, causing for me to hide behind Takeshi. He doesn't mind. Tsuna and Hayato arrived shortly after. "Sorry about that. It won't happen again. I just got preoccupied at the moment, that's all." Takeshi explained.

"This is Alice. She's a new classmate starting today. It's her first trip to Japan and we wanted to show her around." Takeshi placed his hand onto my back and softly pushed me forward. "First trip to Japan, huh? So you're not from around here, are you? You do look cute, though. Just be careful. It's not always safe, you know. People get pick pocketed all day through." The man conversed as if I were a close friend.

"Just stay close to Takeshi. You'll be safe with him around!" The man grinned as I nodded amusingly. I won't need his protection either way. "Where are you from anyway? Germany, France?" "America." I answered, shoving my hands in my pockets. "I'm from California, to be more precise. America is a big country after all." I explained.

"California? I thought you were from America?" Takeshi asked innocently, even though he was acting like a total idiot right now.

"California is one of the many states of America." I stated dully while Takeshi laughed, truly embarrassed. "Dad, can she have a full serving of sushi here? After all, that is what she came here for." I jammed my elbow in his stomach as a warning.

"Don't make me look like a greedy little brat, Takeshi. _You_ came up with the idea to come here!" Takeshi rubbed his stomach in pain as he laughed. Geez, he laughs a lot. Would he still laugh if he were being tortured, or something? He probably would!

"No problem! Takeshi, escort your friends to the finest table we have!" "But all the tables look the same to me." I piped in after looking around a bit. "It's the thought that counts, little lady!" I laughed softly at the man's response, finding him rather amusing. Takeshi does take after him a lot. Makes me wonder how his mother is like.

Soon enough, the four of us sat down at one of the many charming tables. Since Hayato doesn't find it appealing to sit next to me, I chose to sit next to Takeshi. There's no way Hayato is going to sit next to Takeshi. They don't get along, I know that much already.

Across from me was Tsuna who leaned back against the chair with a tired expression. Hayato sat next to him, not even bothering with reading the menu. "So Alice! What do you want to try out first? There are different types of sushi, and you can pick out whichever one you like." Takeshi said sweetly, making me look up at him. "Okay… I think I'll start with… Some Makizushi rolls."

"That's it? I thought you were hungry?"

I frowned at Takeshi's statement, but decided to order something extra. Takeshi knows more about sushi than I ever will. So does everyone else here... I remained silent for a while, gazing at the menu in my hands. No matter how hard I try, I'll never fit in. I feel like a newborn baby. Having to learn how to crawl, walk and talk all over again.

"Pierce-san? Are you alright? You've been quiet for a while now." Tsuna broke my train of thoughts. "I'm fine. I'd also like a bowl of cooked Gomokuzushi... Please." I told the waiter. He scribbled my order on a piece of paper. Tsuna, Hayato and Takeshi ordered their dish, in which the waiter walked off. I felt three pairs of eyes on me, making me feel more insecure and nervous. "What is it? I'm fine." I told them as I played around with a salt and pepper shaker I found on the table.

"What's the point in coming here if you clearly don't want to be here?" Hayato commented with his gaze fixed on me. "Hey! I'm hungry! I'll eat whatever I ordered, so you should stop complaining. You're not my Dad, so I can do whatever I want." I retorted as I focused on Mister Pepper and Miss Salt.

"You little brat! That's not what I meant!" Hayato took out a bundle of dynamite sticks, about to throw it at me when Tsuna held him back. Hayato calmed down after that, looking away in the other direction with a few grumbles now and then.

"What Gokudera-kun meant to say was; why you came to Japan. Don't take it the wrong way, Pierce-san." Tsuna retorted a he scratched the back of his head.

"Now that I think about it, Japan isn't exactly around the corner when you come from America." Takeshi said with a spark of curiosity in his eyes. "The distance between California and Namimori is approximately 5, 133. 13 miles." Hayato corrected Takeshi. "That's enough about that already! Like I said before, I'm here to enjoy myself." I interrupted them rather harshly.

There's no way I'm telling them about my bad reputation back in California. Shoplifting at the mall, threatening and frightening people for no reason, breaking, damaging or destroying things… I'll scare them away by telling them I committed those crimes. They don't need to know about my situation at home. Sure, Mom and Dad getting divorced wasn't my fault. They just didn't get along that well anymore. And since Mom took my brother under custody, I haven't been able to see him at all.

To top it all off, she just had to move to Italy because of her work. It's like she's doing it on purpose…

I can't believe it's been eight years already since I last saw him. I did all those stuff because I wanted for him to be there for me. I wanted for him to come and take me home. Our home. The house we used to live in before Mom and Dad got divorced.

"Ah! Look! The food is here!"

I dismissed my thoughts and turned to the food placed before us. "Here you go, little lady. A bowl of steaming Gomokuzushi, and of course, the Makuzushi rolls." The waiter grinned at me. I didn't pay him any attention and started on the rolls, instantly stuffing my mouth with the food. Everyone had their eyes on me.

"Whut?" I asked with my mouth full. Before I knew it, I was choking like crazy. Takeshi pat me on the back, saving me from any more embarrassment. "Let your taste buds work for a while before you cram the entire dish in your face!" Hayato snapped at me.

Just now, I noticed that neither of them hasn't even touched their meal yet, making my cheeks grow a dark red out of embarrassment.

"Itadakimasu." Tsuna began to say as he placed his hands in a praying manner. Takeshi and Hayato followed soon after. "Itadakimasu!" Tsuna took out a pair of chopsticks and was about to start his meal when he glanced over at me. "Did I do something wrong?" I asked in horror.

"You're supposed to say it too, idiot!" Hayato yelled at me. "She doesn't need to, Gokudera-kun. Don't force her. She's doing the best she can." Tsuna defended me, which I was grateful for. "Tsuna's right. Just enjoy the food for what it is. You'll pick up on our table manners in no time." Takeshi grinned at me.

I felt relieved. I really thought they were going to chew me out for my rude table manners, much like Hayato keeps doing. But I'm glad Tsuna and Takeshi aren't forcing anything on me.

"Could you guys teach me how to eat properly?" I asked them. "Keh! That's like teaching you how to fly, which is impossible!" I ignored Hayato's rude comment as I rolled my eyes. "Sure! Let's review the rules first!" Takeshi announced. "Number one! Never blow your nose in public, especially at the table! It's very rude." He began to say. I just nodded, showing that I understood. "Number two! Empty your dishes to the last grain of rice. If you do that, you have good manners." "Takeshi. You can eat now-" "Number three!" He interrupted. "You can stop now!" I yelled.

"Let's just… Focus on eating, okay?" I calmed down instantly as I held onto a pair of chopsticks. "Itadakimasu!" Tsuna and Takeshi repeated, only this time, it was clear to see that they were waiting for me to say it as well.

"Itadakimasu…" I muttered with a laugh to follow. Tsuna and Takeshi joined in on the laughter. Hayato sighed deeply as he ate in a slow pace. "Continuance is power and strength." Tsuna turned to me with a smile. I grew confused at his words.

"It's a Japanese proverb. It means not to give up. If you keep at it like this, you will reveal your true strength and power." Tsuna explained as Hayato and Takeshi glanced up at him in wonder where all that came from. "Y-you just reminded me of those words! I just thought… It would be appropriate if I gave you, some advice." He replied in a shy matter.

"You'd better remember those words for the rest of your life! Every piece of advice that comes from the Tenth is a big compliment!" Hayato shook his fist in my direction as he practically crawled his way onto the table. "I get it. Can you please sit down now?" I asked him, accompanied with a bored stare in his direction.

Takeshi started a conversation with Tsuna, leaving for Hayato to glare intensely at the baseball nut. As I heard Takeshi laugh because of something Hayato said, I felt at peace and allowed for my muscles to relax, even though they were being quite loud. Besides… I have a feeling that the following days, weeks and months will be loud.

"I should get some earplugs." I muttered under my breath.


	3. Extreme Explosions Anyone?

My hand slammed down on my alarm clock, followed with a loud crash as I smacked the device across my bedroom floor. I really didn't like having to wake up so early for school. I usually end up arriving late, so why bother? I snuggled under my fluffy bedsheet, trying to shut out the world. All that mattered was me, myself and I, plunged in the wonderful dimension I call La La Land. The door to my bedroom opened with a soft creak as I heard footsteps closing in on me.

The curtains were pulled open, letting my bare feet, which were the only part of my body that were exposed to the outside world, bathe into the sunlight. "Alice darling. You're going to be late for school again." I heard Ami's gentle voice. I simply groaned in dismay as I hid myself even more into the blankets. "La La Land." I warned her, not making any effort in getting up any time soon.

"I've already prepared everything for you. Your briefcase is in the hallway downstairs." Ami began to say as she pulled the sheets away from me, revealing my shivering form, all huddled up because of the loss of warmth.

"Fine…"

I got out of bed, my thin legs stretching out along with my arms as I yawned loudly. "There's my little ray of sunshine." Ami said in a motherly tone. Too bad she's not married. She would be a good mother to her child and a good wife to her husband. I pulled on my shirt as I wandered into the bathroom.

"I might as well take a shower since I'm going to be late anyways." Ami sighed at my decision, but decided not to push it and made her way out. "Just don't take too long." She said before she closed the door. I heard her footsteps in the hallway fade away as I yawned again. "Shower, here I come." I said to myself as I removed the rest of my clothing and scampered over to the shower, closing the transparent door behind me.

I groaned as I dried my blond hair with a towel. This has been without a doubt, one of the worst showers I've ever taken.

Not only did I slip over a soap bar and bumped the back of my head against the wall. I managed to squirt a light amount of shampoo into my right eye. But it doesn't end there. Instead of using toothpaste to brush my teeth, I accidentally applied a tube of body lotion on my toothbrush.

Luckily, I didn't swallow it whole and spit it out after it tasted rather peculiar. All in all, I made it out in one piece.

"I'm such a klutz." I muttered out as I started to comb my hair. After I got ready, I glanced at my watch. It was 8:50 am. "Yep. I'm late." I said to myself in compete boredom. I made my way to the stairwell, sliding down the banister in cheer joy.

The landing itself wasn't so joyful when I stumbled on my feet and tripped over a dust of dirt, crashing down with my face against the floor. "Oww." Was all I said as I got up and rubbed my face. I heard Ami laugh as she leaned against the door frame.

"Looks like your having trouble keeping yourself steady today." She joked. I turned my head in a stubborn way, not finding it funny in the least. "I'm off." I made my way to the door and opened it, only for it to make full contact with my face. Although it hurt like hell, I kept it to myself and smiled at Ami, telling her I'm fine. She laughed again, making me glare at her. I made one last attempt in leaving the house, this time without causing any damage to my body.

With a deep sigh, I made my way to school. The birds were chirping happily as they flew across the clear blue sky. After a while of walking, the school gate came into sight. I slapped my cheeks a few times in an attempt to stay awake.

Today is going to be another boring day. There's no doubt about that. As soon as I entered through the gate, I heard a male voice in the distance. I glanced over at where the voice was coming from. Three thugs seemed to be bothering a student. They were surrounding the guy and threatening him continuously.

"You haven't paid for our protection services this week." One of the thugs smirked as he held onto the kid's collar. He was shivering. It was clear to see that he was scared out of his mind. "What? Do you think our services are free?" Another one laughed mockingly.

"B-but… I didn't ask for you guys to protect me." The kid whispered lowly. "So? Is that a problem? Just pay up already!" The thug released his grip on the kid and pushed him hard, making the kid crash down as several pens and books fell out of his backpack.

"You know what will happen if you don't pay?" The thug leaned in on the kid's face, taking his glasses in a swift movement. Without any hesitation, he snapped it in two. The kid was horrified as he crawled away from them. "Pay us our share by the end of the day, nerd." The leader turned his back on the kid as he laughed loudly, his goons following his every step. Little did they know that I was blocking their way.

"How I've missed this." I smirked as I remembered my past life, one hand on my hip, the other dangling at my side while holding my briefcase. The leader smirked also. He probably thought that I was another customer for his protection services. Not like I'll be needing it. It'll be the other way around after I'm done with him.

"Are you in need of my services, little lady?" The guy asked me as he walked up to me. "Not really. You don't know how to treat a customer with respect and care, judging by the kid's glasses." I began to say as I kept smirking. The kid was busy picking up after himself as he was glancing over at me from time to time.

"Oh that? He was just irritating me. That's not the case with you, though. I'll treat you like a princess, so you don't have to worry about that." He flirted. I ignored the guy and focused my attention to the kid. "You okay?"

He picked up his broken glasses with care as he nodded his head. "So, are you in or out?" The thug retorted. "I'm in." I grinned widely. "Okay then. Since your new at this, I'll give you a discount on our services." He smirked again. "Oh… I was hoping you would understand the situation we're in." At this, the thugs were left with a confused expression. "I'm his bodyguard starting today." I explained as I crossed my arms over my chest. "W-what?" The kid argued back.

"Don't worry. You don't have to pay me anything. My services are for free." I turned to the kid with a bright smile as he sweat-dropped. "B-but that's not what I'm concerned about!" He stuttered. I rolled up my sleeves, assuming a fighting pose.

"Since you guys owe my client a lot of money, I'm forced to take it from you." I warned them. They began to laugh, not taking my warning seriously. "Okay. We'll play your little game. Just don't cry when we're through with you." The leader commented as one of his followers held onto a baseball bat, swinging it down with force.

Typical… They think I'm joking, so they try to intimidate me. Doesn't work though. The leader slowly swung his fist at me as I dodged it with ease. "Don't play around with me. You won't like me when I'm pissed." I hissed at him. The guy frowned at this. He punched again, only this time, he showed his true colors. Still, I dodged it with ease. He was getting somewhat irritated at my attitude and started to take me seriously. Several jabs were being thrown at me. Again, I focused on my dodging skills rather than damaging him. Suddenly, I saw a wooden object fly in my direction from the corner of my eye.

Even though his follower used all of his strength in the blow, the wooden bat slowed down in my view, letting me dodge it without any harm done. My constant dodging was really starting to piss them off. "What's up with that chick?" He groaned loudly.

The three of them decided it would be best if they attacked at once. I smirked widely and kept dodging their blows with great agility and speed. The game continued for another ten minutes until they were out of energy. I felt as energetic as I was before, much to their dismay. The leader placed his hands onto his knees, feeling sweaty all over. His two followers were already out cold. They were sprawled out on the ground as they panted heavily. I walked over to the leader and leaned in on his face.

"Maybe you should quit smoking. Your condition isn't all that great." I chuckled as I placed my index-finger on his forehead, pushing him with ease as he crashed on the ground in defeat. I took out the leader's wallet and handed the money over to the kid. He was staring at me as if I were a miracle worker.

"B-but this is too much money." He replied, still with that shocked expression on his face. "Just use the extra money to buy yourself a pair of fancy glasses." I retorted with a wink to follow, causing for the kid to blush a little. I turned to the three gangsters with a frown. "If I see either of you trying to gain a new customer or bug this guy again, I'll be forced to pay you a little visit." I said with a straight face. The leader glared as he lifted his head a little, until finally, he was out cold. "T-thank you!" The kid bowed his head gratefully. "It's fine! I wanted to help."

"C-can I at least…" The guy whispered under his breath as he readjusted his schoolbag. "What is it?" I began to say as I arched a brow. "What's your name?" I grinned at his innocent question. "Alice… Alice Pierce. If you happen to forget, just look me up. I tend to stand out like a zit on a super-model's face." I commented as I rubbed my nose with my index-finger. A sweat-drop appeared on the guy's forehead as he laughed nervously.

"You must be from America."

I jumped up in shock. Am I that obvious? "Looks like I was right with my assumption. American or not, you saved me, so I guess I should introduce myself." He held out his hand for me to shake. I just stared at his hand, dumbfounded. "This greeting method should work, rather than the usual Japanese greeting. I'm Shoichi Irie by the way." I realized that this guy was trying his best to approach me in the American way. His hand gesture might not mean much to him, but it means a lot to me.

"Aren't we going to shake on it? Or maybe we should just reve-" "You're a nice guy!" I couldn't contain my happiness and engulfed him in a tight bear hug. He didn't expect this at all. "H-hey! This isn't what I suggested!" He protested, looking red in the face. I released my grip on him, still with a wide grin gracing my lips.

"Shoichi, right? I'll remember your name." "I'd rather prefer that you call me by my last name." Shoichi commented with a sigh to follow. "Kay." I beamed. He gave me a small smile and was on his way after that.

"Bye Shoichi!" I yelled after him. He crashed down anime style, mumbling out a few words I couldn't hear. "Cute kid." I smiled to myself. The three thugs were still out cold, playing dead. A pair of footsteps could be heard in the background, causing for me to turn around.

"But he's ain't cute at all."

A male student approached me with a serious expression gracing his face. He was wearing the boy's uniform, so he must go to school here. He stared me down intently as he clenched his hands into fists. His white hair was spiky and he looked like a tough guy. He's even got a scar on the left side of his temple to prove his toughness!

If that guy is one on them, I won't be able to walk out of here unscathed. But I'm not gonna give in that easily! "W-what do you want?" I asked him hesitantly. His frown deepened at my question as his eyes turned into a pair of ferocious flames. This guy was really starting to freak me out.

"THAT WAS AMAZING! THE WAY YOU MOVED WAS SO EXTREME!" He yelled out excitedly while pumping his fist in the air. O-okay… Maybe he's not one of them at all. I was taken aback by his reaction as I inched away from him. He placed his hands onto my shoulders, making me jump up at his touch.

"Let me introduce myself." He grinned from ear to ear. "That's okay. I need to get to class. I'm late already." I replied with a pale face as my knees were wobbling dangerously. Seriously… What the hell is up with this guy? "It'll only take a minute of your time!" He replied as he removed his hands from my shoulders, which I was grateful for.

"I'M THE CAPTAIN OF THE BOXING CLUB, SASAGAWA RYOHEI!" He yelled loudly. I knew I was in need of earplugs sooner or later! "MY MOTTO IS EXTREME!" He finished off as a flame surrounded his entire being. "H-how intense." Was all I could say as he stared me down. "Right… Nice to meet you. I need to go now."

I turned my back on him and walked off, but to my dismay, he followed me and wrapped an arm around my shoulder carelessly as he grinned. My right eye twitched dangerously in response to his casual approach. "What do you want?" I spat while pushing him aside. He had a shocked expression on his face as I did so. I hope he learned his lesson. Sorry, but I don't like it when guys cling onto me. Especially when we just met a few seconds ago!

"YOU'RE REALLY STRONG! I'M GETTING EVEN MORE EXCITED!" He burned up again, making me slap myself in the face. Doesn't he get the hint already? I held onto his collar, sending him a death glare. It didn't bother him at all. He just kept grinning at me. "Listen to what I'm about to say, okay?" I growled darkly.

"YES!" He retorted happily.

"First of all… Stop screaming like a caged up monkey! I'm not deaf!" I yelled out in a fit of anger. "RIGHT!" He yelled, completely overpowering my voice. I don't think he noticed that the volume in his voice stayed the same. Utterly loud! "Urgh… You know what? Forget it. I can't mess around with you. I really need to go now." I muttered out as I released my grip on his collar.

"I welcome you to our club. You're just what we need!" He ignored my words as he flashed a smile in my direction. "I'm not joining any club! Just give me a break. I'm new here." He frowned deeply. "You're new?"

"Yes I'm new! I just enrolled in this school yesterday!" I retorted loud enough for him to understand. "No wonder you look so extremely unfamiliar!" I crashed down on the ground at his response. Did he damage his brain while boxing? "Can I go now?" I got back on my feet with a blank expression gracing my face. He scratched the side of his head with his finger, all the while, his frown deepened even more. "I guess so. It would be rude on my part to force you into the boxing club." He commented with a disappointed sigh.

"But you should at least take a look at our gym. A speedy person like you will be useful to our team!" I sweat-dropped at his burning enthusiasm. "The only sport I'm good at is track and field running, so I'm afraid this is the end of your dream team." I retorted with a smirk.

"DON'T SAY THAT!"

My eardrums were about to burst upon hearing his loud voice again, from up close no less. "Fine. Since you're so energetic about entering me in your little boxing club, I'll make you a deal." I piped up as I placed my hand onto my hip. "I'll go to your gym after school, if you stop. following me. around!" I spat out. He nodded his head at my suggestion.

"YOU GOT IT!" He pats me on the back and ran off in a hurry. "I KNEW TODAY WOULD BE SOOOO EXTREME!" I sweat-dropped as I slapped my forehead. "What have I gotten myself into."

Tsuna's POV:

"Pierce-san! You're not paying any attention again!" I winced upon hearing the teacher's loud voice again. Sure, Pierce-san wasn't paying any attention, but she doesn't need to. This is English. She's from the U.S., so I kind of understand her situation.

"She likes to get into trouble, I guess." I muttered under my breath as I stared at her from across the classroom. The teacher slammed his notebook on Pierce-san's table, making everyone jump up at the sound of it. Except for the person it was meant for, of course. "You already arrived late today! Is this how you're going to spend your days in class? Playing video-games and all that other rubbish you bring here?" The teacher complained as the vein on his forehead grew even bigger.

He's going to get a heart attack if he keeps this up. Pierce-san looked up slowly, placing her gaze on him. Her fingers kept moving around, jabbing the buttons of her PSP rapidly. "S-she's seriously playing games in front of the teacher!" I panicked as I placed my hand onto my mouth, not wanting to avert the attention to me.

"I'm sorry sir. It won't happen again." She smiled at the teacher, afterwards resuming her little game. "She's lying through her teeth." "Put it away." The teacher muttered out darkly. He was at the end of his rope here!

"What game are you playing?" Yamamoto grinned as he leaned in. I forgot he was sitting next to Pierce-san! He doesn't even realize the current mood in the classroom! You can cut the tension with a butter knife for crying out loud!

"It's Tekken Dark Resurrection! Look, I'm on a winning streak!" Pierce-san replied as she grinned at Yamamoto. Don't talk as if nothing's going on! "Hand it over!" The teacher yelled out as he seemed to cry a waterfall. I've never seen him this miserable before. "I can't. I have this illness which doesn't allow for me to end any type of game. I have to play it until the credits come up. If I don't, I'll go insane." She said as she continued to jab random buttons while keeping her gaze fixated on the screen.

"Another lie." I groaned softly. "She's already insane enough anyway."

"That's so sad, Alice-chan. Is there anything I can do for you?" Kyoko-chan seemed to believe her, which doesn't add up at all! "J-just give it to me. Please?" The teacher seemed to have given up on her as he slid down on his knees, practically begging her to stop. The door slid open, revealing another person who will only make things worse!

"Hand it over." Hibari-san spoke as he walked over to Pierce-san's desk. Pierce-san looked up at him with a pout to follow. "W-why is he here!" I spat out in fear. Knowing Pierce-san's personality, she'll get clobbered for sure! Hibari-san won't show her any mercy!

It seemed that I was the only one who was panicking right now. I have to stop them from fighting!

"_Nuuuuuoooooohhh_!" I yelled as I ran up to Pierce-san's desk in slow motion. Everyone was looking at me, but I didn't care. "H-hibari-san! Don't hurt her! She's new here!" I blabbered, feeling rather foolish. "This doesn't concern you, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Hibari-san replied with that intense stare of his. "Here you go." Pierce-san placed the device onto Hibari-san's hand, making my jaw line lower several inches from the ground. All the while, Yamamoto smiled in his amusement, happily watching the scene unfold before him. "Just don't wreck it. You'll have to pay for it if you do." Pierce-san commented.

As if to mock Pierce-san's words, Hibari-san held onto the PSP on both ends and cracked it open. Pierce-san turned white all over, her eyes widening in horror.

"Dispose of it, Babyface." Hibari-san placed it on her bench and walked off. A black aura descended upon Pierce-san as she growled dangerously. "S-she's gonna blow." I inched away from her as Yamamoto got up from his seat.

"HE'S DEAD! HE DID THAT ON PURPOSE! I WONT LET HIM GET AWAY WITH IT!" She roared loudly. Gokudera-kun wrapped his arms around her frail body just in time, stopping her from running after Hibari-san. "Calm down, idiot! You can't take him on! You might as well be digging your own grave!" Gokudera-kun commented as he tried his best to hold her back. She has a lot of strength when she's in that state.

"Don't worry. I'll buy you a new one." Yamamoto threw her a dazzling smile. He hardly noticed her change in personality! "Let me go, Hayato! Don't make me hurt you!" She warned him. "You can't hurt me even if you try." Pierce-san stomped her heel onto Gokudera-kun's right foot, in which he cried out in pain. "I'm still not letting you go, so stop moving around!"

"If that's the case," Pierce-san began to say as she stuck her hands into Gokudera-kun's pockets. "I'll have to heat things up a bit!" She took out a pair of dynamite sticks as she laughed maniacally. All of the students backed away, not wanting to be part of the explosion.

"This is your last chance Hayato! I'm prepared to blow myself up, but I don't know if you are!" She's crazy! All this just because Hibari-san broke that stupid toy? "Hah! You don't have a lighter! So good luck to you!" Gokudera-kun retorted as he laughed. Is he enjoying this?

"Do you have a lighter?" Pierce-san asked Yamamoto with a blank expression on her face. "Yeah. I think so." Yamamoto grinned as he stuck his hand in his pocket, taking out a purple lighter. He happily lit the fuses of the two sticks on fire.

"Thanks! I owe you one, Takeshi!"

"No problem! Have fun!"

I slapped myself in the face. Those two are _way_ too friendly in a situation like this! "Yamamoto! Those are real dynamite sticks! They're really going to explode!" I warned him, in which he waved it off. Pierce-san placed the dynamite sticks in Gokudera-kun's pants as they exploded with a loud bang!

After the smoke lit up, Gokudera-kun was lying on the floor, coughing like crazy. "Gokudera-kun! You okay?" "C-crazy Americans…" He muttered under his breath before he passed out. "She's really having fun! Makes me want to get involved too!" I sweat-dropped after hearing Yamamoto's comment.

"You are involved." I whispered lowly as I hung my head in defeat.


	4. The Challenge

_Man, my eyes hurt like hell. I pulled an all nighter just to get this chapter done and over with. Just want to thank Nagashi. No. Kuro, Kiseki No Tenshi, Originalatorian, Holyknick2 and Tamama for reviewing. _

I ran through the empty hallways, zooming past every classroom on the way.I didn't mean to blow Hayato up with his own dynamite staves, but he was asking for it.

"Still… I need to apologize to that bad tempered kid."

I'm not a challenge to the leader of the Disciplinary Committee right now. It would be foolish on my part if I challenged him. The only option I have, is to get stronger in a short amount of time.

"And I know just the guy to turn to!" I smirked widely as I hit the brakes, reaching my destination.

Third POV:

"So this is the boxing club." Alice said, her hands placed on her hips. Her lips curled into a mischievous grin. "With his training, I'm bound to get stronger! I'll beat the crap out of that kid!" She spat out with pride. Alice walked up to the sliding door and tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge.

"Stupid thing."

She frowned as she kept pulling on the door. But still, it wouldn't budge. "Argh! Stupid door!" Alice groaned, feeling frustrated. "You can't stop me from reaching my goal!" She pointed at the inanimate object that stood in her way. Alice rolled up her sleeves, determined to solve this with violence.

"You'll be sorry, stupid door." Alice took a step back, planning on charging her fist through the object. It's not that thick, so it's gotta work. The sliding door unbolts and crashed open as the dust settled in on the frightened pupils, their eyes focused on the destruction before them. A few pupils stepped up to the scene, wanting to know who had the guts to barge in like that, not to mention destroying the door along the way. Boxing gloves made solid thuds that echo throughout the training area. Alice walked in, her eyes scanning the dojo, searching for the white-haired Captain of the boxing club.

"What's the big deal?" One of the guys confronted Alice. "You'd better pay for that door!" Another one complained. "Where's Sasagawa Ryohei?" Alice questioned them, ignoring their murderous glares. "He's in th-" Alice didn't bother listening to his answer and walked in, her shoulder brushing against the guy as she walked past him.

"O-oi... This isn't a place for girls." The guy stuttered as he held onto her upper arm. Alice turned her head a little, glaring him down as she growled softly, bearing her teeth. The guy released his grip on her. There's no doubt that she would bite him if he didn't let go of her. Again, she looked around, trying to spot the Captain anywhere. Growing impatient, she took a deep breath, only to release it in a loud shout.

"SASAGAWA RYOHEI! SHOW YOURSELF!"

The training area fell silent. Someone tapped Alice on her shoulder, accompanied with a loud cough. She turned around swiftly, only to come face to face with the person she was looking for. "Ryohei." She whispered under her breath while squinting her eyes at him. Ryohei removed his earpieces, leading for Alice to understand why he didn't hear the commotion earlier.

Ryohei crossed his arms over his chest, a smirk gracing his lips. He was wearing a grey sweatshirt and shorts. Drops of sweat was trailing down from his temples to the crook of his neck. His grey eyes lit up as soon as he recognized Alice from before.

"YOU MADE IT!" He beamed happily.

Ryohei's pupils sweat-dropped at the sight of seeing their Captain's reaction. "S-so... You know her?" They asked. "They must be pretty close." Another one commented. "Not really. I just met her today." Ryohei explained with a cheeky grin. His grin faded away as he put on his thinking face. "Or was it yesterday?"

"It was today!" Alice grew impatient.

Ryohei dismissed her outburst and placed his right hand on her shoulder. "Are you ready to join the boxing club?" "W-what? You can't be serious Captain!" His pupils spat out in disbelief. "N-no... I came here for a di-" "There's no need to be modest! I know you want to join!" Ryohei interrupted her. "But Captain! You can't possibly be serious about making her join the boxing club!"

"WHY NOT?" Ryohei defended Alice. The girl just arched her brow, not really expecting for him to defend her, against his own pupil, no less.

"Captain... The average man is stronger than the average woman. It would be unfair to her." "You're right…" Ryohei's enthusiasm seemed to drop rapidly, the spark in his eyes diminishing as he realized this was useless. Upon seeing Ryohei lose faith in himself, Alice knew she was to blame for that.

"H-hey… Cheer up. I'm sure we can work things out." She pat him on the back, but Ryohei's mood didn't change as much. "Even though I don't really want to join in the first place…" She muttered under her breath. "I guess there's no helping it. Why won't you guys test me out or sumthin'. Just to see how strong I really am." Alice suggested as she cracked her knuckles, facing the members of the boxing club. The pupils backed up in fear.

"N-no… We can't do that. O-only cowards pick f-fights with girls." One of them complained, his face showing signs of fear and distress. Must be a newbie. Alice rolled her eyes. "Come on. I'll be gentle." She winked briefly as she flashed a smile in their direction. "That's not what I meant at all!" He cried out.

"Geez… It's not like I'm innocent or anything. I've beaten up plenty of people on my turf back in America." Alice explained, feeling proud about it. "On your turf? What are you, some kind of delinquent? And that's not something to be proud of, you idiot!" "Whatever… Just come at me, okay? I can handle it." She continued to say. Ryohei placed his hand onto her shoulder, about to tell her that this wasn't necessary until Alice's reflexes kicked in. As she turned around swiftly, Ryohei had to deal with a powerful blow, her fist making solid contact with his jaw, sending him flying against the wall.

It fell silent.

Alice felt like crawling under a rock.

"Oh crap!" She began to say, realizing her mistake. "I just hit my future boxing coach!" She cried out as she pulled on her twin-tails in frustration. "Oh my God! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" Alice kneeled down beside him as she studied Ryohei's face. His eyes fluttered open, leaving for Alice to sigh in relief. The other club members gathered around by now.

"WHAT A PUNCH! YOU MUST LIVE TO THE EXTREME IF YOU PUNCH PEOPLE RANDOMLY!" Ryohei beamed, a big smile gracing his lips. Alice exhaled softly, relieved to see that he's alright. "Of course." Her crystal blue orbs were scanning his happy go lucky expression. "The letter E in Alice stands for extreme, you know." Alice chuckled out.

"I doubt the C stands for cultured…" The boys commented with a laugh to follow. "Shut up." Alice grumbled.

Ryohei got up on his feet as he laughed along with them. He was back to his usual cheerful self. "Well… You passed the test. I'll train you." "You will?" Alice beamed happily. Ryohei turned to his pupils who seemed to glare at Alice. "You guys can go ahead and resume your training. I'll take care of her." He told them. Their warning glares turned into death glares as soon as the Captain faced Alice.

"First thing first… You gotta change your outfit. It'll be hard for you to train in those." Ryohei pointed out. Alice glanced down at her school uniform as she dusted off her skirt. Her lips formed into a cheeky grin once she faced the Captain again. "Do you have something in mind?" She grinned. "You're American, right?" "Well, yeah. But I do-"

"THEN I HAVE JUST THE OUTFIT FOR YOU TO WEAR TO THE EXTREME!"

Tsuna's POV:

"Are you sure you're alright, Gokudera-kun?" I asked him as we were walking down the hallway, along with Yamamoto on my left side, since Gokudera-kun wanted to walk on my right side… He really wants to be my right-hand man so badly. It freaks me out sometimes. "I'm fine! No need to worry about me, Tenth! I'm in good shape!" He beamed with his thumbs up.

"But it sure was funny to see you get blown up by your own toys. Where'd you get those anyway?" Yamamoto commented as he stuck his hands in his pockets. "This isn't a game, you slacker!" Gokudera-kun spat out as he shook his fist in Yamamoto's direction. "Grow up already!"

"Tsuna-kun!"

Kyoko-chan's voice could be heard as I saw her running in our direction. "Kyoko-chan? Is there a problem?" I asked her, trying my best not to sound too excited. She's coming to me for help! Surely that must mean something! "Onii-chan needs your help with something. He specifically asked me to get you." I blanked out immediately. "Onii-san? I see… So… Everything's fine." I tried to hide my disappointment, but it didn't work. Kyoko-chan didn't seem to notice this, much to my relief.

"What the hell does that boxing freak want this time? He's so annoying." Gokudera-kun piped in bluntly. I know he means well, but Kyoko-chan can hear him! "A new member joined the boxing club! Onii-chan wants for you to be there. Since you beat him last time, he figured you could give the new member a few tips in boxing! Isn't that great, Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko-chan beamed with pride.

I can't let her down. Besides, this is easy. I just have to give the new guy some tips, then I'm out of there. "Okay, I guess. No problem." I grinned. "Come on! They already started with the training!" Kyoko-chan held onto my hand, making my heart skip a beat. This is _so_ worth getting punched in the face for.

"Onii-chan! We made it!"

Kyoko-chan walked into the gym with me behind her. Yamamoto and Gokudera-kun didn't have anything better to do, so they also came. "Oh Kyoko! Thanks for bringing Sawada all the way to the gym!" Onii-san walked up to me. He still looked intimidating!

"You ready Sawada? You're gonna love our new member! We can't let her compete in a real competition, though. It's a real shame. She's really good!" I nodded my head, feeling happy for him. "I see. I'm happy to hear that. You seemed a little depressed lately. But I'm glad that's done and over with." I replied with a grin to follow. W-wait a minute…. He said it's a she… It's a…

"OI ALICE! GET OVER HERE WILL YOU!"

"Alice? As in Alice Pierce?" Yamamoto commented with a raised brow. "Idiot…" Gokudera-kun muttered out with a sigh to follow. "PIERCE-SAN?" I cried out as the American exchange student ran up to us, her lips formed into a wide grin.

"What a surprise! Did you guys come and see me practice my punches?" She said as she stood next to Onii-san, still grinning like crazy. She was wearing a pair of boxing shorts with the printing of the American flag on it, a shirt with no sleeves covering her upper body and her hands were equipped with a pair of blue boxing gloves. I'm too afraid to say something about her get-up...

"What the hell is up with that getup?" Gokudera-kun spat out, reading my thoughts, it seemed.

"Huh? I thought I looked nice in these." Pierce-san commented as she whirled around. I still found it hard to believe that she's the person that got involved with Onii-san's boxing club! "That's not the point, you American idiot!" Gokudera-kun yelled at her while she blinked her eyes a few times. "Why are you here!" "To practice, of course. What kind of question is that. Isn't it obvious?" She retorted with ease. Gokudera-kun's face turned bright red in irritation. "It looks cute, doesn't it?" She turned to Kyoko-chan who nodded in agreement. "It suits you! Onii-chan made the right choice!" She beamed happily. I sweat-dropped. _He_ picked it out for her? What was he thinking?

"You guys know each other?" Onii-san commented as he glanced over at me. "Y-yeah. She's our classmate. She just arrived here in Japan, and she's already making a mess out of everything." I whispered the last part under my breath. "I see! No wonder she's so good! You already trained her, Sawada!" Onii-san grinned, jumping to his own conclusions again. "This is ridiculous! Boxing is for guys! Go play with dolls back at your place!" Gokudera-kun scolded her.

"Relax Hayato. I'm not entering any tournament or something like that. I came here to prepare myself." Pierce-san explained. "Prepare yourself for what?" I asked, wanting to know the answer desperately.

"Of course, defeating the Disciplinary Committee." She explained as she turned to me with a bright smile. "Don't do it! You're going to get killed!" I yelled as I held onto her shoulders, shaking her in a violent way. "You'll be dead before your body touches the ground!" I finished off, crying my eyes out while I was at it. "Come to think of it, I don't even know the leader's name." She pondered, dismissing my warning instantly. "But that doesn't matter. I'm going to beat him with the Captain's training!" Pierce-san yelled out as a flame surrounded her entire being, her arm pumped up in the air.

"CAPTAIN! LET'S RESUME TRAINING!" She faced her coach, her face showing signs of excitement. "LET'S CONTINUE THE TRAINING TO THE EXTREME!" Onii-san was excited about this as well, it seemed. "W-wait..." I was too tired to argue anymore as the two of them resumed their training. Pierce-san jumped over the ropes of the ring, only to fall flat on her face after her right foot got tangled in the ropes. I winced upon seeing that.

"There's no way she'll survive the training, let alone defeat Hibari-san in a fight!" I cried hysterically. "That might be true, but she's still trying really hard." Yamamoto smiled faintly, her eyes glued on Pierce-san's form, jabbing away upon command onto Onii-san's right glove which was used to cushion the blow. "Her courage is something we should admire." Kyoko-chan commented with a small nod. "But courage has nothing to do with this." Gokudera-kun crossed his arms over his chest, also looking at Pierce-san.

"I disagree. Courage has a lot to do with this." Yamamoto grinned, causing for Gokudera-kun to glare in his direction. "Courage isn't always about not running away from a challenge, or to stand up and speak your mind. Her courage is the little voice at the end of the day that says, I'll try again tomorrow." Yamamoto explained. I nodded, agreeing with him. "I'm sure Onii-chan noticed that too." Kyoko-chan retorted.

"I'm going to cheer her on from up close." She said as she ran up to the ring without hesitation. She's really supportive of Pierce-san. I guess they already share a bond with each other.

"That's all good and well, but I still fear the outcome of her fight with Hibari-san." I whined. "Don't worry about it Tenth. She's got a hard head. She'll survive for sure." Gokudera-kun commented, surprising me while he was at it. He was never supportive of Pierce-san. Come to think of it, they act like a cat and dog. They fight constantly whenever they see each other...

"And when she doesn't survive, we'll throw a party anyway!" Gokudera-kun finished off as I sweat-dropped. Yep... Like cat and dog. "Maybe, if she beats Hibari, she might be able to join our little Mafia game. I'm looking forward to it!" Yamamoto commented, making my jaw drop a few centimeters from the ground. "No way! That can't happen!"

"It can and will happen. PAO-N!" I heard a familiar voice say, making me jump up at the sound of it. "Y-you jerk! Don't come here all dressed up like that!" I spat at Reborn. He was wearing that stupid elephant hat on his head, shorts and a pair of boxing gloves. He jumped up and managed to punch me straight in the eye as I held my face in pain.

"Y-you okay Tenth?" Gokudera-kun asked me. Seriously! It hurts too much for me to handle! Reborn did a somersault in the air and landed on Yamamoto's right shoulder. "What a strange little man. No' one punches the Tenth like that while I'm around!" Gokudera-kun growled as he took out his dynamite sticks, about to light it up.

"How naïve. Thinking you can beat me with that. You have much to learn." Reborn retorted as he jumped in the air, releasing a salvo of jabs in Gokudera-kun's face. He fell over, losing his grip on the dynamite sticks and letting them roll beside him. You could clearly see the prints of Reborn's fists left behind on Gokudera-kun's face.

"How amusing! Maybe this little kid wants to join the boxing club as well!" Yamamoto laughed again. _It's nothing like that! That's Reborn!_ Gokudera-kun got back on his feet. Reborn sat back on Yamamoto's shoulder with a smirk to follow.

"Seems like I've discovered another valuable member for the family." Reborn uttered the words I feared the most. _I don't want for Pierce-san to get involved with all the guns and explosions! She won't handle it!_

"Actually... She might be the only one who will fit in perfectly." I muttered out as I thought about it. "That settles it. Alice Pierce will be added to your growing fami-" "Don't decide it on your own! And stop ignoring me!" Reborn responded by landing a massive upper-cut with deadly precision against my lower chin, followed by me, crashing into a random wall.

As the dust settled in, Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto ran up to me, already prepared to pick up my body parts after Reborn's harsh display of affection. This day can't possibly get any worse...

Third POV:

A week has passed since Alice started her training. Right after school was over, she would head straight to the boxing club. And now... Since a week has passed already, she feels strong enough to take on the danger that is Hibari Kyoya.

"I'm leaving!" She yelled out for Ami to hear. "Okay darling! Have fun!" Came Ami's reply. Closing the door behind her, she turned to the sky, a wide grin evident on her face. "Today is the day." Alice grinned from ear to ear. Her head was filled with evil torture methods, awful enough to make Hibari cry...

In her thoughts. God forbid if Hibari really does end up crying!

"I'll wipe that smirk off his face and make him pay for breaking my PSP." She cackled evilly as a dark aura surrounded her entire being. "You sure are brave. I'm interested to see your abilities in action, Alice Pierce." Alice arched her brow in confusion as she stared into the blue sky.

"God? Is that you?" She said in pure stupidity as the unknown person stepped into broad daylight. Dressed up in a black suit with a matching hat, the person jumped up and whacked Alice against the head with his trademark hammer. Alice didn't expect this at all and ended up crashing into her own front door, destroying it completely.

"God has nothing to do with it." The Arcobaleno commented with a sly smirk. The green hammer transformed back into its original form. The green chameleon returned to his owners hat, not planning on moving any time soon. Alice coughed a few times as she dusted herself off. "What the hell was that for? There was no reason whatsoever to hit me like-" She ranted, until her eyes fell upon the baby standing before her.

"Ciaossu."

Alice was shocked beyond words. A baby, dressed up in a suit, managed to overpower her in both strength and speed. This little baby was the cause of her crashing into the door and destroying it along the way.

"What is it? Cat got your tongue?" Reborn stepped forward as he dusted off his shoulder. Leon merely yawned, not finding this interesting in the least. "N-not really." Alice stammered out in disbelief. "Let's get down to business."

"Business?"

Reborn sighed deeply as he held onto his hat, lowering it to cover his eyes. "The name's Reborn. I have wandered here to help you." Reborn began to say, causing for Alice to sweat drop. "Helping me after you _wandered_ here? You're the one in desperate need of help, kiddo." Alice whispered the last part under her breath, not wanting to receive another blow to the head. A faint clicking sound filled Alice's ears.

"What was that?" Reborn asked her as he held onto his well known gun, aiming straight at Alice. Instead of panicking like any other normal person, she stared at the muffler of the little gun in amazement. "That's a pretty cool water gun. It practically looks like the real thing!" She laughed, not realizing the dangerous position she's in. Reborn smirked at her response.

"As I was saying..."

Reborn aimed his gun at a stray can and shoot it down in a swift motion. Smoke was emitting from the gun as Alice turned pale."I came to help." Reborn finished off, his gun taking on the form of Leon, the chameleon. "Do you have anything against me helping you out?" "N-no... It's okay! You can help!" Alice answered at the speed of light.

"I knew we would come to an agreement." Reborn replied with a cocky attitude.

"Your main goal is to make Hibari Kyoya pay, correct?" He asked, just to be sure. Alice nodded her head vigorously, dismissing the thought of Reborn seeming to know everything that there is to know about her. "In that case, I know just the way for you to get back at him..." Reborn smirked, his big beady eyes sparkling mischievously.

Third POV:

The ringing of the school bell echoed throughout the school building. Several students filled the once empty hallways as they made their way out of their classrooms. The crowd dispersed, making room for a rather pissed off lookin' Gokudera.

"That's right! Make room for the Tenth! Know your place, ya maggots!" Gokudera spat out, throwing random death-glares at the students. "Haha! I feel like a king with the way Gokudera chases off people like that!" Yamamoto laughed.

"Shut it Yamamoto! The only one who's worthy of being called a king is the Tenth, and no'one else!" Gokudera yelled at Yamamoto, making it clear to him that he's worth nothing. Tsuna sweat-dropped, accompanied with a nervous grin. "I don't want such an extravagant title, Gokudera-kun. I'd rather want for us to be treated equally." Tsuna replied with a hint of modesty in his words.

Gokudera bursted out in tears upon hearing what Tsuna had to say. "As expected from you, Tenth. Your words… Fill my heart to the brim with joy and pride." Gokudera spoke as the tears still made their way down his cheeks. Tsuna chuckled nervously, not knowing what else to do in this situation.

As the three of them kept on walking, Yamamoto was the first to notice something peculiar about today's lecture-filled classes. "Ne... Don't you guys think that today's lessons were rather boring? No damage was done all day." Tsuna put on his thinking face. "You have a point there, Yamamoto. Sensei was rather happy today too. I mean...He only took one glance in the classroom, and his depressed mood was out the window, along with our paperwork." Tsuna replied, finding his teachers' behavior rather strange indeed.

"Babyface's absence is probably the main reason why he was all happy, prancing around like a freakin' deer... Makes me sick to my stomach to see him like that." Gokudera piped in, sliding his hands in his empty pockets. "That stupid American doesn't even realize how much people worry when she doesn't show up. The nerve of that kid..." Gokudera finished off, earning odd looks from both Tsuna and Yamamoto. As much as Gokudera meant to trash-talk Alice down, his tone of voice and absent expression proved the exact opposite of what he was doing, which was worrying for Alice's well being. The bomb fanatic noticed the odd looks his classmates were giving him, showing his flustered side.

"W-what? Why are the two of you eyeing me like that!" He blurted in his embarrassment. "I'm not worried about her! It's a good thing she didn't show up!" "We get it Gokudera. No need to get all upset about it." Yamamoto reassured him, his grin getting bigger by the minute. Tsuna's facial expression softened at the sight of seeing Gokudera glare at Yamamoto for no apparent reason whatsoever.

_Gokudera-kun doesn't show it, but he cares about Pierce-san as much as everyone else does. He just worries about her in his own way._ Tsuna thought. Just then, a whole stampede of students ran in their direction. Gokudera and Yamamoto managed to step aside just in time. Unfortunately, Tsuna's reflexes were as slow as ever.

Tsuna's trademark squeals were drowned out by the passing stampede of shocked students. "She's nuts!"A girl yelled out as she held onto her briefcase in cheer horror. "We'd better leave the building while we can, or else Hibari will clobber us along with that crazy chick!" A male panicked, his eyes dilated as his face turned pale just thinking about it.

As soon as they turned the corner, Yamamoto and Gokudera placed their eyes on a beaten down Tsuna. Footprints decorated his backside as he lay there on his stomach. "Tenth! You okay?" Gokudera shot into action and helped Tsuna up while Yamamoto dusted off his shirt, wanting to help out as well. "I'm f-fine..." Tsuna replied.

"The nerve of those people..." Gokudera glared daggers in the hallway, even though they were already gone. Gokudera needed something to venture his anger on, so he couldn't help it."What's the rush anyway?" Yamamoto muttered out. "Did a bear wander in here or what?" He finished off with a laugh to follow, finding it rather amusing if it were true. "Man, that would be so cool."

"Better a bear than Reborn being behind this mess!" Tsuna exclaimed in horror. "I see. That makes sense. So this is the kid's doing, huh?" Yamamoto laughed. "We gotta do something!" Tsuna broke into a dash, determined to find out what Reborn was up to. Yamamoto and Gokudera followed close behind him. Soon enough, they reached their destination. Tsuna hit the brakes, allowing for his eyes to take in the chaos that was displayed before him. The spraying of a paint can could be heard, along with a faint humming to the loud rock music that blared out of her stereo headset.

Yamamoto, Gokudera and Tsuna were shocked to see just how much destruction was caused here. A few windows was left in shambles, the shards decorating the floor. The hallway walls were filled with graffiti drawings and random scribbles, along with the occasional silly messages such as 'Disemboweling Takes Guts' or 'Dreams Will Get You Nowhere, A Good Kick In The Pants Will Take You A Long Way', and finally 'If At First You Don't Succeed, Cheat!'

The boys didn't know what to say. They just stood there, expecting for all this to be a mere dream. Hell, they were probably waiting for her to turn around, telling them that this was all a joke and she would clean it all up. No doubt hell would break loose once Hibari finds out about this.

Alice continued to hum, bobbing her head to the beat of the song as she continued with her destruction. "I'm outta here..." Gokudera face-palmed himself as he walked away. Yamamoto held onto Gokudera's arm, stopping him from fleeing with his tail between his legs. All the while, Yamamoto still had that surprised expression on his face as he kept his gaze on Alice.

"She's a dead woman anyway! I don't want to get involved with her funeral!" Gokudera hissed as he tried to pry himself out of Yamamoto's grasp. Tsuna gathered his courage and walked over to Alice, tapping her on the shoulder briefly. Alice removed her headset, paused her music and turned around, only to come face to face with a pale looking Tsuna. "Ah! Tsunami! How's it hangin'?" She exclaimed happily. "T-tsunami?" Tsuna stuttered out in confusion. "Dude, you're the leader. The leader is a wave pushed ahead by the ship. Everyone knows that." She explained. "It's just a nickname, so chill out man." She finished off as she turned back to her masterpiece.

"L-leader? Who have you been talking to?" Tsuna spat out in disbelief. _She couldn't possibly know about the whole mafia thing, right? Right!_ Tsuna panicked in his mind. As soon as Alice continued spraying, Gokudera walked up to her and smacked her hard on the head. In fact, he smacked her so hard that her headset crashed down to the floor.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, stupid American!" Gokudera yelled out as a vein popped up on his forehead. "Gokudera-kun... That's a little too much." Tsuna commented with a sweat-drop to follow. "Owww... That really hurts." Alice rubbed the sore spot on her head, tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

"It's okay Tenth! This is the only way to get through to her." Gokudera reassured him with a thumbs up. "By using violence?" Tsuna retorted sharply. "Oh my God. What am I doing?" Alice piped up, causing for Tsuna to crash down anime style. "See? I know how to handle a cra-" "I was spraying over my cute little panda bear." Alice pouted, reffering to the weird bear like creature she created on the wall.

"That's it! She's dead!" Gokudera rolled up his sleeves, about to give her a sound trashing when Tsuna managed to hold him back. "Let me at her! Let me at her!" Gokudera yelled out at the top of his lungs. "Calm down Gokudera-kun! It's not worth it!" "At any rate, we should clean up the place a little. Before Hibari finds out about it." Yamamoto spoke.

"No way I'm gonna help her out..." Gokudera mumbled under his breath as he calmed down. "We have to. Pierce-san is new, remember? She doesn't know any better." Tsuna commented. "What are you guys talking about? No' one is going to do anything." Alice turned to them with an arched brow. "You really don't get it! If Hibari-san finds out, he'll explode!"

"That's the main reason why I did this." Alice replied as if it meant nothing. "You did this on purpose!" Both Gokudera and Tsuna yelled out at the same time. "Of course. The school is Kyoya's weak spot. Why else would I wreck the hallway like this?"

"You stupid Babyface! Why would you do a thing like this! If the Tenth gets in trouble because of this, you won't get away with it!" Gokudera barked at the American exchange student. "I thought I told you not to call me that! And I know what I'm doing... I just want my revenge, is all."

"You don't understand! Hibari-san's gonna beat you to a pulp! We gotta clean this mess up!" Tsuna squealed, trying his best to persuade Alice. No such luck. "No can do, Tsunami. I'm going through with this." She replied, holding her foot down. "Well... Have a nice funeral." Again, Gokudera tried to walk away. Yamamoto held onto his collar, keeping him in place as Gokudera kept on pulling forward.

"Let go of me, you baseball retard!" The crunching of glass shards could be heard as the temperature dropped to a freezing point."You're going to pay for this mess." A bored voice replied as the person stepped menacingly in their direction. His predator eyes glaring a hole in Alice's skull as he spotted the spray can in her hand.

"You'll pay… With your souls."

"Too late..." Tsuna squealed.

Alice grinned widely as she faced Hibari, walking up to him in her excitement. She casually tossed the can spray over her shoulder, followed by a loud crash as she destroyed yet another window. This seemed to piss Hibari off even more. His eyes were flashing dangerously at the sight of seeing Alice before him, smirking for the hell of it.

"Took you long enough..." She said as she prepared herself for a western duel, even though she didn't have any guns at hand.

"We're screwed."


	5. Sleepovers And Policemen Don't Mix

"You will pay... With your souls."

Hibari glared Alice down, the fire in his eyes growing more intense. He got into a fighting stance, tonfa at hand. He didn't blink, ready to beat up the four rats that destroyed his precious school.

_I'll just have to return the favor. Today, they will know the true meaning of torture._ Hibari thought. Tsuna crashed down on his knees in disbelief. "Hibari-san! I can explain-" Tsuna tried to reason with Hibari, but he was cut off with his own loud trademark squeal as Hibari dashed in his direction, holding his tonfa in place.

In the blink of an eye, Alice managed to hold onto Tsuna from the back, pulling him on his collar. Hibari's tonfa came crashing down, easily crushing the floor beneath it in rubbles. Tsuna cringed. Five more seconds, and he would have been the one broken to pieces, not the floor.

"T-thanks..." He looked up at Alice with his big brown eyes, truly apreciating her help. "No problem." Alice replied, her crystal blue orbs scanning the boy before her. Her aura changed. It was clear to see from the way she clenched her fists, and the way she glared Hibari down without blinking her eyes.

It was as if she turned into a different person altogether.

"Let's get one thing clear here." Alice kept her deadly gaze on Hibari as he arched his brow in his amusement. Alice raised her index-finger as Tsuna looked up at her, completely taken aback by her change in attitude.

"You keep your paws off of Tsunami. This is between you and me." She said with a hint of displeasure resonating in her voice. "I see... First, you soil my sanctuary with your dirty hands. And now, you tell me what I can and can't do?" Hibari mocked Alice as he looked down upon her. "It's only fair to go after me alone. Tsunami and the others didn't do anything. They offered to clean up the mess I made, and I wouldn't let them," Alice took a step forward. "So stop making excuses and fight me like a man." She finished off.

"You okay Tsuna?" Yamamoto held onto Tsuna, helping him up on his feet. "Yeah... But what about Pierce-san. I don't want for her to get hurt." He turned to both Yamamoto and Gokudera. "From what I can see, she can handle Hibari. Besides... she wouldn't like for us to interfere, so that's out of the question. That's just the kind of person she is." Gokudera commented, his face expression ever so serious.

"But still..."

"Who cares! This way, nobody important will get hurt, so I'm behind her all the way!" Gokudera interrupted Tsuna. Tsuna face-palmed himself. "You're supporting her for the wrong reasons..." He mumbled under his breath.

"If only she would allow for baseball nut here to join her in the fray..." The gray-haired Italian stared Yamamoto down, causing for him to smile. "Wipe that stupid smile off your face! I was insulting you, ya nut!" Gokudera spat out, hoping that Yamamoto would understand. "Also, I'd like for us to change our current location. Do we have a deal?" Alice took another step in his direction. "Tell me..." Hibari's smirk deepened, still looking down upon the female before him. "Are all Americans as bold and sassy as you are?" He asked her. Alice kept her guard up nonetheless.

"Not really... I'm just the worst of my kind when it comes to being bold and sassy." Alice answered, her confidence rising to a new peak. "They can't even compare to her back in America?" Tsuna yelled out, followed by Alice grinning for the heck of it. Saying something like that will only result in complimenting her. "That idiot! She's grinning like a madwoman! Just look at her!" "What do you know, she really is grinning." Yamamoto commented, grinning himself. Gokudera slapped himself in the face. "It's like a freakin disease for stupid people."

"Seems fair enough... I just hope, you won't disappoint me in battle. I'd hate to sink my teeth into something that isn't worth my time." Hibari commented, earning a small laugh coming from Alice's direction. "As long as you don't hold back just because I'm a girl." "I don't concern myself with the gender of my prey. If the person annoys me, I'll break every bone in their body, depending on how annoying he or she is." Hibari explained as he eyed his prey for the day.

"I see. How annoying am I to you, anyway?" Hibari walked in her direction in a slow pace, causing for Alice to keep a good distance as she stepped aside."You're at the top of my list." He grimaced. In a split second, Hibari was up in her face. Seeing that she couldn't react in time, she felt the metal of Hibari's tonfa connecting with her stomach. The force behind his blow was taking her breath away, crashing through one of the clear windows. _That bastard... He's demolishing his own little sanctuary, and he gets mad whenever someone else does it!_ Alice thought as she tumbled down to meet her end.

"Pierce-san!" Tsuna ran up to the now shattered window, looking down in hopes to see Alice still in one piece. His orbs spotted Alice, lying in the bushes that surrounded the building. She was groaning, feeling rather disoriented at most, but for the rest, she seemed okay. "Thank goodness, she's alright." He sighed in relief. As soon as Tsuna turned his head to confront Hibari, the leader of the Disciplinary Committee jumped out of the window, landing softly on the lush grass.

Alice got up on her feet, moving her head from side to side as her neck cracked. Tsuna winced at the sound. Hibari kept a steady eye on Alice, hating her with his eyes. In a split second he lost sight of her, much to his dismay. Quickly, she reappeared behind Hibari, throwing several projectiles straight at him. He managed to turn around just in the nick of time, blocking the projectiles with his trusty tonfa. Some of the projectiles sunk into the patch of grass beside his feet, while others scattered the field before him. Gokudera, Yamamoto and Tsuna couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"Did she just throw..." Yamamoto stammered out. "She's using school supplies!" Gokudera exclaimed rather loudly in disbelief. Tsuna scanned the grassy area to see several pens, pencils, a pair of scissors and countless rulers spread across the battlefield. Hibari arched a brow at the sight of it all. Again, Alice disappeared from sight. Hibari didn't take any chances and sped up his pace, running near the school wall in a swift manner. "You're not getting away!" Came her booming voice as she released another salvo of pencils in Hibari's direction. The pencils managed to pierce through Hibari's jacket.

Hibari threw it off, allowing for the piece of clothing to dangle on the wall, held up by a row of pencils. "Would you look at that. She's pretty good." Yamamoto commented in complete awe of her technique. "My biggest concern right now is that she'll live to see the next day." Tsuna cringed in fear for her life. Hibari changed direction, dashing straight towards Alice. "I'll bite you to death for your stupidity." Hibari said menacingly, getting in her face for the second time that day. Hibari swung his tonfa out in a wide graceful art, connecting with Alice's jawline. Alice jumped back as she winced from the sheer force behind his blow. But it didn't stop there.

Hibari released a series of forceful jabs, packed with much power. Alice barely recovered from the first hit, but somehow, she managed to dodge the countless jabs Hibari was throwing at her. _Okay Alice. Remember your training. I just need to tire him out._ She though as she kept dodging. Alice caught Hibari smirking at her, causing for Alice to lose her guard, if only for a split second. A second was more than enough for Hibari. He placed his foot in-between hers, using his foot to hook around her ankle, pulling back in a swift motion.

Not realising what exactly happened just now, Alice found herself flat on her back. As Hibari smirked down upon her pathetic form, she rolled aside and got up in a crouched position. She charged for a final attack, her fingers holding onto a fresh batch of pencils, scissors and pens. Alice cast them upon Hibari with force. He saw this coming and sped up his pace until he was behind her.

"It's over, Babyface." The tip of his tonfa reached her neck. Just as Hibari was about to finish her off, he felt a thin object being placed on his neck. "I don't think so." Alice smirked as she applied more pressure on her pencil. Hibari didn't even wince as the object sunk in his skin, drawing blood. Hibari rolled his eyes, lowering his tonfa and thrusting it upwards, right in her gut. Alice's eyes widened in horror as she stumbled back, holding onto her stomach in pure agony. "It's over." Unfortunately, Hibari's words didn't quite sink in.

"N-not yet." She slurred out. Hibari delivered another blow, sending her flying against the wall. "That's enough, Hibari-san!" Tsuna ran up to the both of them, followed by Gokudera and Yamamoto. The smoke cleared up, showing Alice standing there, finding her balance still. "N-not... Not yet."

"Pierce-san..." Tsuna wanted for her to stop, but it was clear to see she wasn't going to any time soon. "Stay down, Babyface! You've done enough already!" Gokudera yelled out to her. Hibari walked up to Alice, planning on putting her out of her misery.

"Do you want to die that badly?" Alice laughed as she used her hand to steady herself against the wall. "Me, dying by your hands? It ain't gonna happen." She joked. Hibari glared her down, swinging his tonfa upwards. He's not about to let his prey mock him like this. His weapon came crashing down. It made solid contact, with Reborn's upper arm.

"That's enough for today."

"Akanbo..." Hibari removed his tonfa, taking a step back. At the sight of seeing Reborn sitting on Alice's shoulder, Tsuna realized that this was all his doing. He was about to complain to the baby, when Reborn raised his hand, telling him to keep quiet for now. "So you used me again, Akanbo." Hibari spoke calmly. "Sorry about that." Reborn smirked. "But you have been quite helpful... Don't worry. The damage on the school grounds will be fixed by tomorrow." Reborn explained. "I'll take your word for it."

"W-wait! I didnt lose-" "I'm the victor. Get it through your thick skull, Babyface." Hibari spat. Alice frowned deeply upon seeing Hibari walk away. "I can't believe this." She groaned in dismay.

"Pierce-san, are you alright? You took quite the beating at the hands of Hibari-san." Tsuna asked her. "She's fine." Reborn answered in her stead. "But still, all that training under senpai was for nothing. Alice, you're pretty fast, but I guess you weren't fast enough." Yamamoto piped in with a grin to follow. "That's where you're wrong, Yamamoto. Alice trained to strengthen her stamina, not her speed." Reborn corrected the baseball boy. "And I arranged for Hibari and Alice to fight it out, just to test her skills."

"I see! So this was all a game, huh?" Yamamoto exclaimed in joy. "Lucky you Alice! You got the kid's attention." He nudged her with his elbow, causing for Alice to scratch the back of her head while blushing. "I try my best." She mumbled out. "Why are you blushing for something like that! It's not a good thing to be noticed by the likes of him!" Tsuna yelled at her. "And I knew you had something to do with this! You leave Pierce-san alone! She's not gonna join the Family!" He turned to a smirking Reborn. "It's already done. As of today, Alice Pierce is part of the Vongola Family." "You gotta be kidding me Reborn-san! She's not worth it!" Gokudera was clearly against it.

"Afraid she'll take your place as Tsuna's right-hand man? Or should I say right-hand woman." He teased the grey-haired Italian. "I think you mean yes-man..." Alice replied innocently. "Shut it! I won't accept you as a member of our Family!" "I don't think she wants to join anyway. She's a smart girl." "Do you want to join the mafia?" Reborn asked the clueless blonde. "Sure. I've got nothing better to do." She shrugged her shoulders as Tsuna crashed down anime style.

"I give up..."

"Are you ready for your first assignment as a member of the Vongola Family?" Reborn asked Alice, in which she nodded her head in excitement. "Clean the mess you made by tomorrow." He grinned as his beady eyes sparkled for a split second. Alice turned as pale as a sheet.

"Why should _I_ be the one to clean it up?" She complained, completely outraged. "Cause you wrecked the place!" Gokudera smacked her upside the head. She sent him a death-glare, and Gokudera returned the gesture.

"Stop hitting me, yes-man!"

"What did you say!" Gokudera plastered his forehead against hers, the both of them refusing to back down on each other. "You heard me loud and clear, yes-man!" "Put a lid on it, Babyface!" "Only if you stop putting a damper on everything!" They argued back and forth. "Looks like she's already a part of the Family, no matter what you say, Tsuna." Yamamoto smiled, watching Gokudera and Alice grab each other by the throat, attempting to choke one another. "I really, really hope you know what you're doing Reborn."

Reborn held onto the brim of his hat in satisfaction. "Don't worry so much Tsuna. You'll have the perfect Family. I'll make sure of that." The baby retorted as he watched the little quarrel before him unfold into World War III. Looks like the silence of today never lasts for a lifetime.

Alice's POV:

"I'll see you guys on Monday. And thanks again for keeping me company on the way home. "I waved at Tsunami, Takeshi and Hayato. "No problem. But are you sure your gonna be okay?" I smiled warmly at Takeshi, appreciating his concern. "I'll be fine." I replied. "I'm just a little bruised up, is all." "Take it easy, okay?" Yamamoto ruffled up my blond hair as he smiled down at me. "As much as I'd like to see you guys getting all lovey-lovey with one another, I still got some stuff to do." Hayato commented as he was about to gag at the sight of us.

"Jealous much?" Reborn mocked him. "They can get married for all I care... Seriously. It's like killing two birds with one stone." Tsunami shook his head at Hayato's logic. "Well, like you said, we'll see you on Monday." They walked off as I stared at their retreating form. As soon as they were out of sight, I winced in pain, feeling the freshly made bruises burn all over. "I think he broke a rib or sumthin'." I muttered out, still in a lot of pain. Slowly but surely, I opened the door and made my way into the hallway, taking off my shoes with a blank expression gracing my face. "I'm ho-"

"WELCOME HOME ALICE-CHAN!"

I looked up to see a girl whom I've never met before, standing on top of the staircase. She seemed awfully cheery, with the way she flailed her arms around just to get my attention. As she prepared herself to get down, she managed to trip over the carpet, causing for her to come crashing down the stairs.

All the while, I didn't make a move. I can't put up with this... I'm tired and all bruised up, so I'm not really in the mood for any visitors to drop by... Literally. "It hurts... Desu." Came the girl's muffled reply. "Haru-chan! Are you alright?" Kyoko walked down the stairs with Hana trailing behind her. What is this, a slumber party? "Kyoko, Hana... What are you guys doing here?" I asked my classmates as I arched my brow.

"Sorry for the intrusion, Alice-chan. We just wanted to drop by, seeing that you didn't show up at school today." Kyoko explained as Hana helped the mystery girl up. "I-I'm f-fine-desu." Her eyes wirled about. "We thought you were sick, so we wanted to keep you company." Kyoko finished off with a warm smile. I sighed deeply as the pain was replaced with the emotion people call guilt. "Right... Thanks for caring, but I'm fine." I was only gone for one day. Why worry? "What's with that get-up? You look like you fought a wild bear." Aaah... I can always count on Hana to inform me of my faults. She's so straightforward in everything she does.

"You might not be too far off, Hana." I replied as I walked up the stairs. Kyoko and Hana glanced at each other with a confused expression gracing their faces. "She's even weirder than usual." Hana commented with a sigh to follow.

Third POV:

Alice made her way down, fully dressed in a pair of loose-fitting shorts and a shirt. Her blond hair flowed freely down her back. Cute panda-like slippers finished off her indoors outfit. Entering the living room with a loud yawn while scratching her partially exposed tummy, she found the girls all huddled together, doing nothing in particular. "Ummm... You guys can turn on the TV if you want." Alice yawned again. "That won't be necessary." Kyoko replied. "Okay... Whatever." Alice parked herself in front of the TV, not about to move for anyone. "Actually, I was thinking. Maybe we should arrange a sleepover. This place has a lot of space, after all." Hana suggested as she turned to Haru and Kyoko.

"Not really interested." Came Alice's answer. "Well that's kind of rude." Hana frowned. "I'm not being rude. This is what I do when I get home from school." Alice opened a bag of potato chips and stuffed her mouth full. "Ah... Ano." Haru began to say as she fiddled with her fingers. "Huh?" Alice stared at her from the corner of her eye. "I'm Miura Haru!" Haru exclaimed as she took a deep bow. Alice kept stuffing her mouth with potato chips. "Kay." She mumbled out as her eyes focused mainly on the TV screen.

"I'm Alice Pierce. Call me Alice." Haru looked up at the blonde before her. "Like Alice in Wonderland-desu!" She beamed. "No, like Alice stuck in Japan-_desu_. I'd never follow a stupid rabbit around." "Funny, you look exactly like the type of girl to run after a rabbit." Hana commented with a raised brow. "And if you keep eating all that junk-food, you won't even fit in the rabbit-hole anymore!" Alice wasn't really paying attention, focusing her eyes on the screen before her. Hana got up on her feet and stood before the clueless Alice. "Down in front." Hana snatched the remote from Alice's grasp, including the bag of potato chips and turned off the TV. "Hey! I was watching!" Alice blurted out, but as soon as she saw Hana's angry expression, she didn't say a word as she felt herself shrink at Hana's death glare.

"We are going to have a slumber party, and you will _like_ it."Hana cackled maniacally as she crushed the remote into tiny bits. "Okay?" Alice whispered under her breath, inching away from her currently deranged classmate.

Alice's POV:

Haru called her mother, asking her to bring over her sleeping bag and pajamas. Kyoko called her older brother, in which he ran all the way over and knocked down the door, thinking someone was taking her hostage. Luckily, Kyoko managed to calm Ryohei down. He left as soon as his younger sister explained the whole deal. Hana already came prepared, surprising both Haru and Kyoko. I cried my eyes out as soon as I found out about it. Hana knew beforehand that I would break under her pressure!

"Wow! Everything looks so _amazing_-desu!" Haru exclaimed, her eyes sparkling in joy. "We should be proud of ourselves." Kyoko chipped in as she laughed along with Haru. "Of course. It was my idea to start a slumber party." Hana winked at the two giggling girls. "Hooray..." I rolled my eyes, silently munching on a cookie. I've never been part of a slumber party back in America. But apparently, it's okay for me to do it in a foreign country. As I sank in my own thoughts, I glanced over at the three girls.

Kyoko was messing with Hana's hair, holding it up with a sparkling hairpin. Haru, the girl I've only met today, was focusing on Hana's face. She took out some make-up and got to work. "Don't make me look ugly." Hana commented as she sat still. "We wouldn't dare, Hana." Kyoko replied as she hugged her best friend, causing for Haru to slip up with the lip-stick. A vibrant red stripe was left on Hana's cheek. "Sorry! I'm so sorry-desu!" Haru panicked. But luckily, Hana managed to laugh, and so did Kyoko. Haru followed soon after.

I don't really know what to do in a situation like this. Throw me in the middle of a fight,and I'll know what to do. But this? How to mingle with three giggling girls? I've no clue!

"This sucks." I muttered in my native language. The laughing ceased. "Is there something wrong, Alice-chan." Kyoko asked. The three girls stopped with what they were doing and kept their eyes locked on me. "Nothing. Don't mind me." I grinned, hoping they would resume with their little make-over. "Alice-chan... Aren't you having fun?" Haru pouted. "Yeah! Sure I am!" I exclaimed as I took a hold of... whatever it was! "This is for the lips, right?" I placed the unknown device on my lips. That's when I noticed the odd looks they were giving me. "Ano..." Haru cringed at the sight of me, making a complete fool of myself. "Actually, Alice... That's for the eyelashes. You can tell by the name." Hana retorted.

"Which is?" "An eyelash curler." I just _had_ to ask. "I'm sorry. Look... I'm really no good at this." "You don't say." Hana commented. I hung my shoulders, feeling absolutely out of place here. I've been living here for a week and a half now, and that's more than enough. I just want to go home. Kyoko sat down next to me. She removed the eyelash curler from my grasp and lifted my face, allowing for her to look me in the eye. Growing confused at her actions, I looked away, finding an unhealthy interest in the carpet that I've never had before.

"Come on. I'll show you how to use it." She said. "But you have to look at me in order for me to do so." I bit my lower lip, not finding the strength to do so. "I'm fine." Tears were beginning to sting my eyes. My lower lip started to tremble as the sadness overwhelmed me. How pathetic. I didn't cry when I broke my arm. I didn't cry when I experienced my first heartbreak, and I especially didn't cry when my mom and brother departed to Italy, so why in the world am I crying now? I didn't know the answer, and knowing that only expanded my sadness for the worst.

The living room was filled with my pathetic sobs, my shoulders shaking softly. I couldn't find the strength to face Kyoko now. Not when I'm crying like this. "Alice, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Hana placed her hand on my shivering shoulder. I wiped the tears away with the back of my hand, but they just kept coming. "It's okay if you don't know how to apply make-up. We can help you along the way, so there's no need to cry." Hana attempted to comfort me, but she didn't understand. "I gotta go..." I muttered out as I kept wiping away the tears, running out the door in a hurry.

"Wait!" Haru called out to me, but it was no use. The door slammed shut, leaving the three girls shocked in my wake. "We have to go after her. It's late out, not to mention cold! What is she thinking?" Hana got up on her feet and took her coat. "Are you guys coming, or what?" Kyoko and Haru got up as well. Hana threw the two coats towards their owners, in which they slipped it on as fast as they could. As soon as they walked out, the cold was getting the best of them. Walking out while wearing pj's is also somewhat embarrassing, but they endured the torture.

"It's 8:30 o' clock sharp. Let's meet up at Namimori park in an hour or so. Until then, we'll spread out and look for her." Kyoko and Haru nodded their heads, agreeing with Hana. "We'll do our best-desu!" Haru pumped her fist in the air, a determined expression gracing her face.

* * *

Sasagawa Ryohei's feet moved in a jolting rhythm. He inhaled the fresh air, followed by a soft exhale as he released all the tension in his body. His heart was beating fast, pumping blood through his blood vessels. Ryohei threw a few straight punches with skill while running. The cold temperature didn't seem to bother him at all. In fact,the heat radiating from his body indicated the exact opposite of him being cold.

"JOGGING WITHOUT TAKING THE RIGHT PRECAUTIONS IS WAY EXTREEEEEME!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, ready to take on the world, it seemed. Nothing could bring his spirit down. He stopped running all of a sudden, having spotted a familiar someone banging her head against a random tree. He arched a brow, growing confused at the moment.

"Idiot. Idiot. Idiot." Ryohei heard her mutter out to herself as she kept banging her head against the tree. "Maybe she's training?" Ryohei questioned himself, his face beaming in all the excitement. "That must be it!" He ran all the way to the clueless American, still muttering insulting words to herself.

"ALICE! YOU'RE WAY MORE EXTREME THAN I THOUGHT!"

Upon hearing Ryohei's booming voice, Alice managed to turn around to see the young man run up to her with a big smile on his face and waving like no tomorrow. "Ryohei..." She began to say, not expecting to see him here. "I was just-" "I know! You were busy training, right? Why else would you be banging your head against a tree!" He laughed. Alice felt relieved. She didn't have to come up with a lie. Ryohei just came up with one for her.

"Yeah... I gotta keep my head as hard as a rock." She replied with a smile of her own, a clearly fake one. _Ryohei won't notice. That's just the way he is._ Alice felt the burning pain on her forehead, and blood was dripping down her face. "Looks like you've been training a little too hard." Ryohei spoke as he took a hold of her wrist, dragging her to the closest bench in the park and made her sit down. All the while, Alice stared at him, finding nothing else to do at the moment.

She looked like a little kid with the way she was staring. Her blue orbs focused on the boy before her as he managed to remove the bandages on his right hand with ease, planning on using it to fix up her wound as best as he can. Her childishness was totally exposed.

"It's a bit dirty, but it's all I have. You can use it for now." Ryohei wrapped the bandage around her forehead, making sure it covered up her wound nicely. "Is it too tight? I can loosen it up a little, if you want." He asked. "N-no... It's fine."Alice muttered out as she stared down at her feet. Somehow, Ryohei's actions seemed familiar. It filled her mind with faint images of her older brother, before he started giving her the cold shoulder. "Are you sure, cause Kyoko always tells me I put it on too tight. And when I mean too tight, I mean _extremely_ tight." Ryohei commented. "I said it's fine! Stop bugging me about something so trivial!" Alice freaked out. She glared icily at the clueless Ryohei, regretting her harsh outburst as soon as she saw the look on Ryohei's face.

"Stop being so nice to me. I don't deserve it. I'm not a nice person." Alice removed the bandage wrapped around her forehead. "I'm an outcast. I'm unwanted. I don't need any help, and that's the way I like it." "Was the sleepover that bad to the extreme?" Ryohei commented as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Yeah..." Alice muttered out while fiddling with the bandage in her hands. "I have no trouble with my enemies. I can take care of them, no problem. But I'm not used to hanging out with people like Kyoko. I don't know how to act. I'm afraid... I might make a mistake and end up pushing them away." Ryohei nodded his head in understanding.

"I get all that, but being afraid isn't a good thing. Fear of pushing people away must never be a reason not to try something out to the extreme. You know what I mean?" Alice looked up at Ryohei. She was taken aback by his words. "You want to change, right?" Ryohei held onto the bandage in her hands. He applied it around her forehead again with extreme care, being careful not to cut off the blood-circulation to her brain. Alice lifted her hand and touched the bandage over her wound. "Then let go of your fear, and put yourself out there. I'tll be just like the time when you barged in the gym and demolished the door along the way, not to mention punching me in the face." He explained as his lips curled into a wide grin.

"Oh..."

Alice grew embarrassed, scratching the back of her head. "I can't believe I actually did that." She mumbled under her breath. "Don't be ashamed! That's just the way you should act! That's the way you handle things!" Ryohei piped in, his eyes burning in his exited state. "What you have to do is plant your feet, bite down on your mouthpiece and say, 'LET'S GO TO THE EXTREME!'" Ryohei jumped on his feet, pumping his fists in the air as his eyes set ablaze. Alice felt like taking on the world herself after seeing Ryohei all pumped up about it. His happy-go-lucky attitude seemed to rub off on her. He's always so cheerful about everything. He's hardly ever down.

As a result, Alice didn't feel guilty anymore for leaving the house in such a rude manner. She didn't want to go home anymore. She smiled as she got on her feet. "You know... I'm envious of Kyoko." She began to say as she gazed into the darkening sky. "Envious of Kyoko?" Ryohei lowered his fists, his fighting spirit diminishing rapidly. "It's not a bad thing, really!" Alice reassured him. "From the looks of it, you take your responsibilities as an older brother seriously." She stared at her feet again. "She's lucky to have a big brother such as yourself, even though you get a teensy bit too extreme from time to time."

It didn't take long for Ryohei to understand where she was going with this. Her own brother treats her like air.

"Alice..." She looked up at him, a smile seeping through her depressed state. "I'M SO SORRY TO HEAR THAT! I FEEL SO SAD TO THE EXTREME!" He blurted out, feeling the need to cry as he engulved the shocked Alice in a bear hug. Alice felt his wamth spread throughout her shivering frail body, triggering a faint flashback of when her brother never even looked at her, let alone hug her in such an affectionate manner. Her arms were dangling at her sides. She didn't make any effort in embracing him back, but he didn't seem to mind much. Alice's facial expression softened at Ryohei's display of emotion. She lowered her eyelids, the feeling of relief washing over her.

"Thank you." She said in a mere whisper.

"You can let go of me now." After a minute or so, Alice grew tired of his affectionate embrace. "Oh right! I got a little carried away there!" Ryohei grinned, letting go of her. "So uh... You feel like going back home now and to continue the sleepover with the rest of the girls?" I felt the guilt creep up again, shifting my eyes in a nervous state. "Unless you want for me to join in, I'd be happy to make that sacrifice." He spoke up, wanting to help her out as best as he can. Alice laughed as a faint image of him flashed in her head, covered with make-up, playing truth or dare and whatnot. Not even Kyoko will recognize him in such a getup!

"That's quite alright. I think I can… manage." Alice managed to say between fits of laughter. His heart is in the right place for wanting to help her out, nonetheless. "It's cold out here." Alice ceased her laughter as she rubbed the side of her arms. A cold breeze happened to pass through, making the cold practically unbearable. Upon seeing Alice shiver in the cold like that, Ryohei unzipped his red vest and placed it on her shoulders. He readjusted the hood, pulling it up as it covered her head. Alice gave him a look, and he threw up his hands, grinning and said. "Hey, I'm just looking out for you."Ryohei draped his arm over her shoulder, dismissing the way Alice was staring at him.

"Come on. I'll take you home in one piece." He started walking, dragging Alice along with him. "Don't tell anyone what happened here, okay? It's between you and me. No' one else needs to know about this embarrassing ordeal." Alice commented as she removed Ryohei's arm from her shoulders. "Whatever..." Ryohei grinned from ear to ear, already walking ahead of her. "Hey! I'm serious! Don't ruin my image!" Alice ran after him. "What image?" Ryohei laughed as he sped up his pace. "I mean it!" She cried out.

On the way home, Ryohei kept teasing Alice. Whether it was messing up her blond hair, calling her by the accursed nickname Hibari Kyoya bestowed upon her or patting her on the back in a rough manner, Alice couldn't help but laugh at Ryohei's playfulness. He is a good friend, one of the few she has. Suddenly, Ryohei stopped messing around, freezing on the spot. Alice grew concerned of his sudden behavior. "Is there something wrong?" She asked him. "Is that your house?" Flashing police cars filled the once peaceful street, parked in front of her house.

"Oh my God! They must have called the cops, thinking I was kidnapped or sumthin'! I'm in so much trouble!" Alice exclaimed as she pulled on her twin-tails, feeling like crawling under a rock. "EXTREME POLICE CARS!" Ryohei burned up while Alice cried her eyes out.

"I'm dead..."

The roaring of the car engine woke me from my slumber. Still not fully awake yet, I racked my brain, trying to remember why I'm sitting in the front car seat. Realization dawned upon me as I remembered Reborn's message. "Take the next flight to Japan, huh..." I muttered with a yawn to follow. A soft chuckle ringed in my ears. I turned to the current driver beside me, facing my most trusted subordinate. "What's so funny, Romario?" I asked him as I turned to the road. "You probably forgot about Reborn-san's message, did you?" Romario commented as he turned the corner in a smooth motion. "That's not true... I just remembered." I retorted in my defense. "Well, I'm sure you can't wait to meet the new member of the Vongola Family." Upon hearing that, my mind blanked out on me.

"Now _that_, I forgot."

"Boss..." Romario shook his head in a playful manner. "You'll forget something important when I'm not around." "Must you be so mean? I'm not that forgetful, you know." I piped in with a sly smirk in his direction. "All we have to do is pay my dear little brother a visit, right?" Romario chuckled again. "If you'll remember where his house is located, It'll be a big improvement." "Hey... Japan is a strange country. Don't blame it on me." The rest of the ride was spend in silence. I turned to the window, focusing on the many houses that pass by.

Just what is Reborn up to? A new member for the Vongola Family... I thought the Guardians were already picked out. They just don't know it yet. So what's the deal with involving a poor soul in all the mess? I averted my eyes from the window, feeling sleepy all over again. "Romario... You can stop the car. Pull over on the side." Surprised at my sudden request, Romario arched a brown, not liking my decision. "But Boss... We're not there yet. It's still a little ways ahead." "That's fine. I just want to stretch my legs. I'll fall asleep if I stay here any longer." Romario pulled to a stop. I stepped out of the car, feeling a cold breeze coming up. "Are you sure about this Boss?" That Romario... He has a good reason to be worried about me, but his worrisome habits outreach the limitless sky itself.

"I'll be fine. I think." I muttered the last sentence under my breath, not being sure myself. "What was that?" "Nothing! I'll meet you at Tsuna's place, kay?" Before he had a chance to say anything, I slammed the door shut. I could see Romario sigh in his car seat as the engine roared again. I waved at him as the car drove off. Feeling kind of cold, I put on my furred hood and zipped up my coat. "That's better." I said to myself, feeling content as the coat warmed me up, doing what it was designed for in the first place.

I began walking alongside the road in a slow pace. None of the buildings looked familiar. "Maybe I should have asked for a map or something." I sweat-dropped at my own stupidity. I kept walking, my ears picking up the sound of many sirens... "Police cars?" I spoke in a daze upon seeing several vehicles block the road before me. A police officer passed my way, giving me a weird look. Maybe someone got killed, and the suspect is still wandering the streets? "I'd better get out of here..." I whispered under my breath,shifting my eyes as I zipped up my coat all the way up.

"Hey you!"

"I'm innocent, I swear!" I jumped up in fear. "Calm down." One of the policemen instructed. "We just want to ask you a few questions." "I just got here from Italy, so I didn't do anything!" I cried a waterfall, raising my hands in the air, expecting for them to arrest me right then and there. "From Italy, you say?" Another one questioned me as he eyed me up and down. "A witness spotted a male Italian at the time of the kidnapping. This girl is the victim." He practically shoved the picture in my face. A young blonde girl was displayed on the picture, staring at me with those big blue eyes of hers. I took a hold of the picture, my eyes glued on the young girl.

"You match the description of the witness." I gulped. Me? Kidnapping some kid? When did that happen?

"Where were you at the time the kidnapping occurred?"

"What did you do to the poor girl, bastard!"

"How did you dispose of the body, you sick freak!"

"What is your motive?"

One question after another was thrown in my face. I backed up a few steps, smiling nervously. "Do you have anything to say for yourself?" "I say we cuff him." The cops in this country jump to their conclusions way too quickly... "Look! Another suspicious person!" As soon as they looked away, I dashed out of there, not wanting to spend the rest of my days in jail for a crime I didn't commit!

"He's getting away! Get him!" I just kept running, still with the picture clenched in my hand. "I should have listened to Romario!" I cried out as I ran for dear life.

Reborn's POV:

I sat on a sturdy wall, connected to someone's house. As I sat there, sipping my espresso in peace, a certain clumsy student of mine happened to pass by, running as if the devil himself was on his heels.

"I'm innocent for God's sake!" A pack of police-dogs gave chase after poor Dino, barking their heads off savagely and warningly. And whenever a canine beast came near, it attempted to bite him, their eyes blazing insanely, the hair rising stiffly on the back of their necks. A group of policemen trailed after the dogs, barely keeping up with them.

My lips curved into a smirk, satisfied with the result. "Always getting himself into trouble." Leon yawned, feeling restless at the moment. "Well... Part of it is because of me, but I'll never tell." Dino's faint cries for help could be heard in the distance, followed by a loud crashing sound as he probably had one of his klutzy moments, no doubt.

"_Benvenuto al Giappone, Dino_..."


	6. Talk About A Change Of Heart

Alice arched her neck, tilting her head back into the hot water, rinsing the shampoo from her hair. The water continued to spray down on her body, making her sigh in contentment. After a few minutes have passed, she turned off the water and got out, her legs red from the heat and lifted a towel from the hook on the door. The mirror was fogged with steam. A light yawn escaped her lips as she got out of the bathroom in a slow pace.

As soon as she entered her bedroom, a blank expression graced her face as she spotted a certain baby hitman, messing around with her CD's, random magazines and whatnot. She didn't feel the least bit shocked, even though she was currently standing there, soaked to the skin and wearing nothing but a towel.

"Ciaossu." Was the only thing Reborn could say as Alice stared him down with a blank stare. "Hey." She replied in a calm tone of voice. "You're surprisingly calm for a girl your age." Reborn smirked as he scanned the posters on her bedroom walls."But then again, that's just what I would expect from a rock fan." "Not really... I enjoy music in general. I just listen to rock music most of the time. Depends on my mood..."Alice crossed her arms as she tapped her bare foot on the wooden floor.

"Anyways... What are you doing here?" She asked the smirking baby. "I'm here to inform you of a certain matter." "A certain matter?" Alice arched her brow. "A student of mine came all the way from Italy just to meet you. He's the Tenth generation boss of the Cavallone Family."Reborn jumped towards the open window, landing ever so gracefully on the window board."Wait... You mean to tell me that this whole mafia thing is real?" Alice questioned the hitman, in which he chuckled softly.

"Right now, you are a very important member of the Vongola Family. Your speed and graceful practice in... _thievery_ will be put to good use, trust me." He smirked in her direction, holding onto his hat. "Who told you about that?!" Alice freaked. "I assumed you got some other tricks up your sleeve. Stealing being one of those assumptions. With the way your acting, It looks like I guessed right."He continued to say while Alice was left speechless.

"Suit up for the occasion. I expect to see you at Tsuna's household in five minutes." Reborn looked her over, still with that smirk on his lips. "Make it fifteen..." He muttered out as he disappeared. Leaving no trace of him ever being there.

Alice placed her index-finger on her chin. "Me? Joining the mafia?" She spoke to herself. Alice's facial expression darkened as she grinned in a wicked manner. "I'll suit up. I'll suit up good." She continued to say as she went through her wardrobe, throwing one clothing after another on the wooden floor. Her eyes gleamed upon spotting the right outfit to wear for the _special occasion_.

"Just perfect..."

* * *

The living room smelled of pancakes and maple syrup. Tsuna flashed Reborn a warning look, before directing his gaze to Dino, looking ever so goofy at the moment. "Relax Tsuna. It'll be okay." Dino tried to cheer the boy up, but it hardly worked. "Not really..." Tsuna muttered under his breath with his arms crossed over his chest. "Why do you have to get Dino-san involved, Reborn?!" Tsuna exclaimed. "He just wants to meet the new addition to the Family. Right, Dino?" Reborn grinned as he glanced over at the clueless blonde.

"H-hey! Don't ask me. You're the one who told me to get down here as fast as I could. Don't drag me along with you Reborn." Dino defended himself. "After all the trouble I went through to bail you out of jail." Reborn sobbed dramatically as he took out a handkerchief and blew his nose.

"You're the reason why they threw me in jail in the first place." Dino commented, not fooled by Reborn's little act."Urgh! Why'd you invite Pierce-san over! Haven't I suffered enough!?" Tsuna messed up his hair, getting quite frustrated. "Reborn-san did what?!" Gokudera slammed his hands on the table, a look of horror evident on his face. "I guess they don't get along that well, huh?" Dino whispered to Yamamoto. The baseball boy merely nodded his head, followed by a wide grin plastered on his face.

"Like a cat and dog they are." Dino sweat-dropped at Yamamoto's reply, expecting the worst. "He treats her that badly?" "He's the cat. Alice is the dog, sort of." Dino laughed in a nervous matter. "It's the other way around! She has nothing on me!" Gokudera spat out, averting his attention to Yamamoto and Dino. "Does it really matter at this point?" Tsuna sighed. "If you say so, Tenth!" Gokudera beamed as he sat down next to Tsuna.

"He's the dog." Dino and Yamamoto spoke at the same time, sweat-dropping at Gokudera's loyalty towards the Vongola Boss.

"Tsuna."

Tsuna turned to his senior pupil. Dino turned serious all of a sudden."What do you think of this Alice person? What's your personal opinion of her? Do you trust her enough to let her join the Vongola Family?" Tsuna averted his attention to Reborn. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know how to answer any of Dino's questions. "I think..." He glanced over at Yamamoto. He and Alice seem to be pretty close. It would be stupid to say something bad about her. Unlike Gokudera who doesn't seem to mind much, since he's been mouthing the words 'She's bad news', nonstop to Tsuna.

"I guess... Eto... Ano." Tsuna stammered, his mind blanking out on him.

"Is it that bad?" Dino smiled faintly in his direction, not blaming the boy for messing up. "It's hard to explain. You'll figure it out once you meet her face to face." "I see. So it's not a simple kid, is she? That's fine." Dino commented as he ran his fingers through his messy hair. "I wanna play!! I wanna play!!" Lambo cried as he gazed out the window, his face plastered against the glass. "What is it, stupid cow!! Can't you see we're busy here!! No' one wants to play with you!!" Gokudera groaned in dismay.

"But Lambo-san wants to play outside with the others!!" Lambo continued to cry. He jumped down and ran at the front door, wanting to go out."The others? Is anyone else out there?" Tsuna got up on his feet and walked over to the door as well. "Not that I know of. My subordinates are out, though I doubt they would waste their time playing games." Dino laughed as he followed Tsuna's lead. Tsuna turned pale as soon as he opened the door, seeing Dino's subordinates cheering and clapping their hands as they stood in a circle.

"This can't be good." Tsuna muttered out. Lambo ran outside, overjoyed for some reason and made his way through the crowd of people. Gokudera and Yamamoto went out as well, Reborn sitting on Yamamoto's shoulder. "What the hell? What's going on here, Bucking Bronco?! Can't you keep your subordinates under control?!" Gokudera retorted as a vein popped up on his forehead. "This never happened before. Who are they cheering for anyway?"

"That's for you to find out, ya clumsy horse!"

"I'm on it. I'm on it." He grinned, walking up to his subordinates.

"What's going on here, you guys?" His men averted their attention to their boss, still laughing. "You have to see this Boss. She's pretty good!" Ivan exclaimed as he wiped away the tears of laughter. Dino's subordinates stood in line. As soon as they did so, Tsuna and Gokudera froze over upon seeing Alice, dressed up as a true mafia gangster. "Is it me, or is she smoking a cigarette." Yamamoto pointed out with a playful grin. Alice traced the brim of her fancy hat, grinning widely as soon as she spotted Tsuna.

"Yo Tsunam- I mean..." She coughed loudly, wanting to do it right.

She opened her vest, taking out two guns out of their holsters and aiming them straight at Tsuna. "Hiiiiii!!" Tsuna jumped out of his skin in fear. Alice pulled the trigger. Water made its way through the barrels of the guns, hitting their target. Which is Tsuna's favorite shirt, unfortunately."_I'll make you an offer you can't refuse_." She grinned from ear to ear. "Oh God..." Gokudera slapped himself in the face upon hearing Alice's lame Don Vito Corleone impression.

"I guess it's true what they say about American and Italian people." He continued to say in a mere whisper. "What's that?" Yamamoto asked his Italian classmate. "The Italians interrogate first, followed by a gunshot to the head. However... The Americans tend to shoot first, because their stupid." Gokudera explained, getting depressed just by laying his eyes on the American mafia member.

"Lambo-san wants to play too!!" Lambo jumped up and down. Alice handed over her water gun, putting the other away in the holster."Waaaiiiii!!! Lambo-san got it!!Lambo-san got it!!" Lambo exclaimed as his big emerald eyes sparkled in joy. "You have real weapons... What do you need that for?" Tsuna sweat-dropped. "Prepare yourself Stupidera!!" Lambo aimed at Gokudera when his fist came crashing down his head. "You're the one who needs to prepare himself, stupid cow!!"

"Next is the Russian Roulette! Bono! Give me your gun!" Alice kept grinning as she held out her hand in front of Bono. He laughed and took out his gun, about to place it in her outstretched hand when Gokudera interfered. "Cut it out, Babyface!!" He held onto her collar and shook her like crazy. "Must you make a fool of yourself yet again?! Your making us look bad!! And lose the cigarette for crying out loud!!"

"Hey!! If I feel like smoking, I'm gonna smoke!!" Alice retorted with a deep frown.

"Besides... It's made out of chocolate."She grinned after that, succeeding in pissing off Gokudera even more.

"Who cares about the cigarette!! Who cares about the suit!! Wear normal clothing for once!!" "But Reborn told me to suit up for the occasion." Alice pouted. Everyone averted their attention to the little hitman. He was amused to no end."Reborn!! Why'd you tell her to suit up?!!" Tsuna yelled out. "Why must you make things so complicated!!" "That doesn't matter. She's gonna pay the price for soiling our family's name." Gokudera took out a dynamite stave litting the fuse on fire as his facial expression darkened. "Want me to ignite your fancy cigarette?" He mocked her.

"H-hey! It's made out of chocolate! I thought I told you that! It's gonna melt!!" Alice tried to wriggle free from Gokudera's hold on her. The sound of footsteps caused for Gokudera and Alice to look up. Bono, Romario and Ivan gazed down at Gokudera, frowning disapprovingly at the young Italian. "It would be in your best interest to release young _Alessa_." Bono glared him down as he spoke his words in a deadly tone.

Gokudera let go of Alice, still staring at Dino's subordinates in shock. Looks like Alice made a good first impression with Dino's subordinates. Ivan extinguished the burning fuse with his fingers. Romario turned to Alice, dusting off her shoulders. All the while, Alice couldn't stop grinning. "It's okay guys. I can handle him."Gokudera glared daggers at her."She's all yours, Boss." Romario pushed her forward.

"Dino... Meet Alice Pierce, the American member of the Vongola Family." Alice took a deep bow, surprising Yamamoto, Tsuna, Dino and especially Gokudera at the scene. "Pleasure to make the acquaintance, Tenth generation Boss of the Cavallone Family..." "You gotta be kidding me." Gokudera muttered under his breath. "Don't I know you from somewhere?" Dino asked Alice, in which she looked up at him. "I dunno." She dropped her polite act, shrugging her shoulders as she nibbled on her chocolate cigarette.

"Chocolate!!" Lambo dropped the water gun, his attention elsewhere. Alice lowered herself to Lambo's height and gave him the rest of her chocolate cigarettes. "Enjoy." Lambo stuffed his mouth with the sweets. Alice sweat-dropped at the starved cowboy. "Cute little kid." Alice pat him on the head. "I really think I've seen you somewhere. You seem very familiar." Dino pressed on. Alice got up on her feet and gazed at Dino. She walked up to him, scanning him from head to toe.

"Ano..." Dino muttered out under Alice's watchful eyes. "C-can you... possibly remove your hat?" Dino stuttered out, afraid that the American hoodlum will lash out at him for no reason. Alice shrugged, not really caring. "You remove it. My fingers are all sticky from the chocolate." She grinned, showing off her pearl white teeth in the progress. Dino sweat-dropped at her answer. He reached out for her hat nonetheless and managed to remove it with care.

As soon as he did so, her pigtails made their way down from under the hat in a fluid motion. All the while, Alice kept her eyes on Dino. She held up her usual tough barrier, determined to keep him at bay. Much to her surprise, Dino flashed her a smile. "You're the kidnapped girl from yesterday... What a coincidence, don't you think so, Reborn?" Reborn merely grinned in Dino's direction. "Do you like her so far?" He asked his former pupil. "It's hard to say. I guess Tsuna wasn't kidding when he found it hard to form an honest opinion of her."

Upon hearing that piece of information, Alice turned to Tsuna with a confused expression gracing her face. "Hey! What isn't there to say about me!" She spat out, feeling threatened for some reason. "I'm just a pasta eatin', hard workin', super outgoin', attitude havin', hands gesturing, tradition keepin', cheek kissin', lovin and romancin' type of Italian!" Gokudera was about to jump on her, but Yamamoto managed to stop him in his tracks.

"She sure is fired up about joining Tsuna's Family. The way I see it, she's already a full-fledged Italian." Dino joked around. "Don't encourage her..." Tsuna commented, feeling tired all of a sudden. "But I'm still not convinced." "In that case, why don't you test her?" Reborn piped in, his smirk growing wider. "Bring it on. I can take on anything!" Alice exclaimed with her fist pumped in the air. Thanks to her sudden movement, she accidentally punched poor Romario who stood near her. He held his nose, clearly in a lot of pain.

"S-sorry..." She scratched the back of her head in embarrassment. "It's quite alright, Alessa." Romario muttered under his breath as Bono held out a tissue for Romario to use. He gladly accepted. "Alright... Let's get this little trial started." Dino commented, a little freaked out at the moment. Alice just readjusted her hat,

"Yeah..."

* * *

Alice fiddled with the zipper of her red sweater, zipping it up and down in a nervous matter. She was very nervous. Who wouldn't be? Currently, she is standing on a rocky field, surrounded by trees as far as the eye could see. The thick still layers of air is suffocating Alice.

A lone falcon flew across the clear blue sky, letting out a high pitched cry. Alice didn't feel comfortable, to say the least. Also, the fact that Dino was inspecting her with hawk-like eyes didn't make the situation any better for her.

He walked over to her side, placing his hand on her tense shoulder. She looked up at him, her eyes following his every move. "You okay? You look rather pale." Dino commented as Alice stopped her nervous habit of zipping and unzipping her sweater as her crystal blue eyes locked onto Dino's coffee brown ones.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I happen to pass through this mountain on the way to school. This is gonna be a breeze." She replied in a sarcastic tone of voice.

Dino didn't seem to realise she was faking it, leading for him to believe every word she just said."I figured as much. According to Reborn, you're a natural, so I'm not really worried!" Dino laughed. Alice rolled her eyes.

"It's blondes like you that give blondes like me a bad name..." She muttered under her breath, in which Dino arched a brow at her words in confusion, his mouth agape at the moment."Well, that's ju-" "What will happen if I fail the test?" Alice cut him off. Dino sighed. She was getting impatient, that's for sure.

"Passing through Death Mountain will-" "What will happen if I fail?" She repeated the question. Dino kept his coffee brown eyes on Alice. She's not going to like the answer to her question. He knew that much. He took a few steps near a tree, leaning against it. A handful of leaves made their way down. A gust of wind picked them up from the air before they could fall, letting them dance into the blue sky. "You really want to know?" Dino asked Alice, his eyes locking onto hers. Not sure of wanting to know it herself now, she nodded her head ever so softly.

"You'll be shut out from the Vongola Family, never to speak to the Family members in any way ever again."He said, his tone ever so serious.

"In short, you'll be banished, sort of." Dino spoke, keeping a straight face. Alice felt like she's been slapped in the face by the blonde Italian."You gotta be kidding me! I get that you're part of the mafia and all that, but I can't avoid my friends! That's going a bit too far, don't you think?!" She spat out, shooting him a death-glare. Dino stuck his hands in his pockets, feeling her eyes on him.

"Do you rather want for them to avoid you? It'll be much more painful, I bet." Dino managed to say as Alice hid her face behind her collar, having nothing else to say."When you fail, your friendship with them will get you into trouble. You'll surely get hurt." "It's not like I won't be hurt mentally, y'know..." Alice muttered out, feeling the need to glare at Dino even more.

It's bad enough he brought her all the way to a mountain that seemed to be surrounded by death, hence the lame name. And the fact that she didn't tell Tsuna and the others of her current location, because this is something she had to deal with on her own, according to the young Italian blonde standing before her. Having to deal with the loss of her friends is really something she can't bear.

"Is this whole mafia deal that important? Do I really have no other option?" Alice turned to Dino. "The Vongola Family has long since been the most powerful Mafia family in all of Italy. It's serious business. Tsuna, the Tenth generation Boss of the Vongola Family has to rely on the members of his Family when times get rough."Dino walked up to Alice. He stared into her crystal blue orbs, finding them filled to the brim with unshed tears.

Be that as it may, she still refused to cry in front of a person she just met today. Having lived a life of hardship caused for her to keep her emotions under control like no other.

"You're not worthy of being part of the Family if you care too much about oneself, and not enough about others. You will be depended upon, thus you can't afford to turn your back on them." Dino leaned down and wiped away her unshed tears with his thumb. Alice took a step back. Somehow, she felt offended by the words he stowed upon her.

"How do you know about all that... You know far too much about me for someone I just met, Tenth Generation Boss of the Cavallone Family." Alice spoke, a cold tone resonating in her voice. Dino sighed. He ran his fingers through his silk blonde hair.

"I did some research... Don't take it to heart, but I don't think your suited to join Tsuna's Family."

"So this is all an act? I'm going to lose in the first round? The test was fixed from the start?"

"That's up to you to decide. The outcome isn't set, you know. You just need to show me that your capable of changing your ways. That's all there is to it." Dino replied. Alice started to understand where this was going. This isn't a test about speed. It's to see if she's capable of throwing away her past life, along with her bad habits of running away and to think only of herself. "So? What will it be? Will you throw the towel in the ring?" Dino questioned the American teenager. She lowered herself, tying up the laces of her sneakers.

"Like hell I will... I might be a stupid American, just like Hayato tells me multiple times. But I'm not a quitter." Dino smiled faintly at her answer. "I'm not called the Black Racer for nothing. I might be very fast, I might flee and think of only myself, just like the Black Racer. But once I'm cornered in a situation like this..." She got up on her feet, keeping her eyes on the road before her. "I'll put up a vigorous fight. One you won't forget." She finished off as she took a deep breath, exhaling shortly afterwards.

She scanned the rocky path before her, preparing herself for the test. "I can do this. I'm strong." Alice muttered out to herself. "Remember... The only way to pass the test is for you to reach the foot of the mountain. "He tossed her a satellite phone, not even warning her beforehand. She clumsily managed to catch it, heaving a sigh out of relief. "You should be able to reach me with that phone. Give me a call when you feel like bailing out on the mission."He grinned, causing for Alice to burn a hole in his face with the rising intensity of her death-glare.

"Must you throw it at me?! You're such a blonde oaf!" She spat out at him. Dino felt slightly offended by her comment. "I'll have you know, nothing bad happened to me on the way here." He replied with a pout to follow."And I heard you're not so handy to be around as well." Alice burned up at his comment."I'm not clumsy! I got here in one piece! I don't have a scratch... On me."

Realization dawned upon her as she spoke her last words slowly. The way he talks... The way he acts...He was the spitting image of her.

"Oh my God..." She looked at him, her eyes wide. "I'm gonna be just like you when I grow up, aren't I?" She said, her face holding a look of disgust. Dino suppressed his laughter as best as he could, feeling rather amused by Alice's comment. "I wouldn't mind if you did grow up to be just like me."Dino ceased his laughter, simply standing there as he gazed at her in admiration, it seemed. She was caught off guard by his dazzling smile.

She turned red in the face, feeling embarrassed. Her embarrassment increased as soon as Dino noticed the blush creeping up on her cheeks, his smile widening at the view. She turned her back on him, letting out a loud huff as she said something along the lines of 'clumsy Italian ditz'."You might be a tough cookie on the outside. But inside, your just a soft, caring, innocent little girl." He leaned in and whispered into her ear, her face burning up even more at his words.

"J-just give me the start signal and I'll be on my way!" Alice spat out while backing away, almost tripping over a branch. "Start signal?" Dino questioned in his confused state. "Yeah! Start signal as in firing a starting pistol?" Dino flashed her a goofy smile. He must have forgotten all about it. "How do you expect me to finish the test if I can't even start?" A faint clicking sound reached their ears, making the both of them look down.

Reborn refilled his gun with a fresh load of bullets, aiming the barrel towards the blue sky. "Get ready." Dino placed his hands onto his ears as Alice got into position. A loud bang filled the surrounding area, spooking a flock of birds housing the trees. Running footsteps could be heard in the distance as a cloud of dust was left in Alice's wake. The dust settled after a while. Reborn's eyes couldn't be seen, his black hat throwing a shadow over a part of his face. In a split second, he turned his back on Dino and was on his way home.

"That's it? Aren't you gonna say something, Reborn?" Dino questioned his ex-tutor. Reborn stopped walking. "What is there to say?" He retorted as he faced Dino. "I don't know... Good luck, perhaps? A few encouraging words wouldn't hurt, you know." "Keh... You really are foolish, Dino." The baby muttered out, much to Dino's dismay. Dino arched his brow. The baby hitman faced Dino, a smirk evident on his lips. "Any words of encouragement will diminish the fire roaring within her. I place all my faith in her. She knows that..." Leon made himself comfortable. His green paw hanging down the brim of the baby's hat.

"That girl needs to be treated with caution and care." Reborn held onto his pet chameleon, patting him like an evil master brain would pet his cat. "You've seen for yourself how complicated she is. Much like the wind extinguishes candles, it can also be used to fan a flame." "Right. You're comparing her with the wind now?" Dino retorted, his eyes holding a hint of amusement in them.

"Or is it fire..." He continued to say, his expression showing a look of confusion. The smirk on Reborn's lips faded as he stared at Dino, surprised by his ex-student's stupidity. "I'll be making my leave with the chopper." The baby stepped forward, muttering several insults under his breath.

"Don't worry Reborn! She's in good hands!" Dino waved as Reborn's retreating back got smaller and smaller. As soon as Reborn was out of sight, Dino was left all alone on a dangerous mountain. "Wait a minute..." A wild tiger roared in the background, causing for Dino to jump up in fear. "I only brought one helicopter!!" He ran into the direction from which he came, hoping to be on time before Reborn leaves without him.

* * *

Several hours have passed since Alice started her trial of survival. Dinner was served at the Sawada household. Lambo, I-Pin, Fuuta and Bianchi practically stormed down the stairs, knocking down a clueless Tsuna who happened to be standing in the hallway."Lambo-san got here first!! Lambo-san got here first, Mama!!" The Italian cow climbed onto a chair, his eyes scanning the yummy treats lined up for him to eat.

"Go ahead and dig in. There's plenty for everyone." Tsuna's caring Mother replied as she added a final touch to the delicious looking dishes. "This looks great, as always Mama." Fuuta complimented her, making her smile. I-Pin placed herself next to Lambo, placing her hands together in a silent prayer. "Nin chi hao." Her small hands reached out for a pair of chopsticks, but Lambo managed to snatch it away from her.

"Lambo-san won't let you take these chopsticks!!" He laughed. But I-Pin didn't see the humor in his actions. "Cut it out Lambo! Use your own chopsticks." Tsuna walked in the dining room, looking ever so pathetic. He pulled out his chair and sat across from Fuuta. "What's wrong Tsuna-nii? You look rather blue." The boy asked Tsuna as he took a bite from his food.

"Oh nothing. It's just that I haven't seen or heard from Reborn for a couple of hours now. It's getting quite late." Tsuna replied, avoiding the dirty look Lambo was giving him when he took a hold of his chopsticks by accident. "Lambo-san won't stand for this!!" He roared, only to be flattened by Bianchi. "What do you mean, you haven't heard of him. Did something happen to my poor Reborn?" Bianchi piped in, thinking of the possible situations Reborn might be in right now.

"If he's hurt, I'll hold you responsible, Sawada Tsunayoshi." She hissed as her eyes flashed dangerously, her facial expression darkening. "E-eh!? Me?! What did I do?!" Tsuna spat out in disbelief. "L-lambo-san can't breathe..." Lambo managed to say under Bianchi's increasing weight on his head. "I'm sure he's fine, so there's no need to worry." "Are you sure?" Lambo held out his hand in an attempt to be noticed by Tsuna. But no success so far.

"I guess I could go out and look around." Tsuna tried to calm her down. "Yeah... You should do that." Bianchi replied, her eyes following Tsuna's every move. Tsuna grabbed his coat and made his way out. He searched high and low for Reborn, only to wind up at Yamamoto's family restaurant. Tsuna walked in with a big sigh, showing his tired face. "Hey Tsuna! What brings you here?!" Yamamoto exclaimed. He was cleaning one of the tables with a cloth when he noticed Tsuna. His soft brown eyes sparkled up in joy, momentarily forgetting about cleaning up the table as he walked over to Tsuna.

"Hey Yamamoto. Sorry to bother you at such a late hour. I'm just loo-" "If you're looking for the kid, he's sitting over there. He's got quite the appetite for a baby." Yamamoto laughed. "H-he's here?!" Tsuna exclaimed, his face showing signs of both anger and relief. He ran up to Reborn in a hurry, slamming his fists on the table. "Reborn!! You were here the whole time?! I was looking all over for you!" A faint click filled Tsuna's ears, making him reconsider his rude approach.

This is Reborn he was dealing with. Reborn... The baby hitman with a tendency to beat the crap out of him.

"Have you no manners, Tsuna? If only Mama could see you now. She'd roll over in her grave." "My Mom isn't dead!!" Tsuna yelled at the hitman, momentarily forgetting about the gun. "Speaking of graves... You keep disrespecting your home tutor and you'll be lying in your own grave." Tsuna inched back in fear. "Sit down." He did as he was told without making a sound. "I'd like a refill of my espresso." Reborn turned to Yamamoto as his gun changed back into his trusty partner.

"Coming right up, kiddo." Yamamoto saluted the baby. "Since when did your Dad add espresso on the beverage menu, Yamamoto?" Tsuna asked his classmate a little ways ahead. "Hey, don't ask me. I didn't even realize we had it on the menu. Thanks to the kid." Tsuna sweat-dropped upon hearing Yamamoto's response. "R-right..." Yamamoto disappeared behind the counter after that. "So?" Reborn began to say, causing for Tsuna to glare in his direction.

"What do you mean, so?! Bianchi was about to kill me once she noticed your absence at home! Geez... Can't you at least warn me beforehand?"

"A true mafia Boss needs to-"

"Enough about that, Reborn! We're at a public place. People will overhear our conversation." He whispered out, feeling countless pairs of eyes gaze at him from behind. "Keh... You still have much to learn." Tsuna sighed as he slumped on his chair in exhaustion. "Well? What's the big deal? Why did you disappear without giving me the usual beating today..." Tsuna pointed out, feeling the bruises from the other day burn on his skin.

Yamamoto made his way over to them. He poured the steaming hot liquid into Reborn's cup. Reborn's eyes lit up, holding onto the cup as he took a few sips ever so softly. He placed his cup down on the table, staring intently at Tsuna. "I'm afraid I can't tell you, Tsuna. My lips are sealed."Came his answer. The boy sighed. He expected this much from Reborn. "Whatever... Bianchi won't kill me after she finds out you're safe." Yamamoto laughed at Tsuna's comment.

"In that case... Do you feel like getting into the danger zone again?"

"I have a bad feeling about this..." The young Boss muttered out, a shiver running down his spine. "I think it's time for you to repay Alice for protecting you from Hibari's wrath." Reborn took a hold of the menu, hiding his face behind the object. Only his chubby fingers could be seen, gripping onto the menu from the side. Tsuna had a look of confusion on his face. "Speaking of Pierce-san... Where is she?"

"Don't worry. She's hanging out with Dino..."

Tsuna relaxed after hearing that. "That's a relief. I thought for a second there that she got herself into trouble again." "She's wandering around on Death Mountain, determined to pass the trial Dino instructed her to do." Reborn muttered out, his fingers tapping against the menu. Tsuna turned pale in the face, fearing for his friend's life. "WHAT?!!" His voice boomed throughout the restaurant.

"SHE'S GONNA DIE!!" Tsuna made a run for the exit, Yamamoto following his every move. "H-hey Takeshi! Where you goin'?!" Yamamoto's Father yelled out to his only son. "It's an emergency!" Yamamoto answered as he tossed the moist cloth over the counter, hitting the old man straight in the face. "I'll be back before you know it!!" He took a hold of his baseball bat and was out the door, leaving his confused Father behind.

"Let's see how you will handle this one, Tsuna." Reborn muttered to himself, scanning the menu with his big beady eyes.

"Hmmm... I think I'll try the Grayfish sushi."

Tsuna's POV:

"Okay! Okay! Which way should we go?!"I panicked, running around in circles. After a while of running around, I made my way over to Yamamoto, placing my hands on his shoulders. "Do you know the way to Death Mountain?! Please say you do!" "Sorry Tsuna. I was with Dino at the time." Was his answer. I slapped myself in the face. "How are we supposed to help Pierce-san if we can't even reach her!" "I know!" Yamamoto exclaimed with a big smile dancing on his lips. "Maybe Gokudera knows the way. He's a smart guy."

"That's right! He _is_ a smart guy!"

I smiled as well, agreeing with Yamamoto's wise suggestion. We hurriedly made our way to Gokudera-kun's place, ringing his doorbell countless times in a row. The door opened, revealing Gokudera-kun standing in the doorway, looking puzzled. His facial expression lit up once he recognized me. "Tenth!! You came to see me today!! What can I do for-oh... He's here as well..." He broke down, giving Yamamoto a look that could kill.

"Hey Gokudera. Good to see you." Yamamoto grinned in his direction, dismissing the nasty look Gokudera-kun was giving him. "Gokudera-kun! We need your help!" "Of course, Tenth! I'll always lend you a hand whenever you're in a pinch! I'll walk through a raging fire!! I'll swim the seven seas!!I'll do anything for you, Tenth!!" Gokudera-kun saluted me like a soldier standing in line. I sweat-dropped at his actions, but there was no time to waste!

"Pierce-san is going through a trial on Death Mountain! We have to help her!" Gokudera-kun leaned against the doorframe, his excitement diminishing with each passing second. "Yeah... I'm not helping out Babyface. She's on her own." He replied. I stared at him with my mouth hanging open. I can't believe this! "Why won't you help us out?!" I exclaimed rather loudly. "It's not you, Tenth! Really! I just can't stand her, is all."

"Believe me, everyone knows that. We all know you can't get along with Pierce-san. But please, be the bigger man here and forgive her manners!" I tried to convince him, but it didn't seem to work at all. "I'm sorry Tenth. I would be soiling my Italian heritage for helping out an American soldier in battle."

"You guys aren't in a war!!" I spat out, feeling a headache coming up.

"Do you want her death to be carved on your conscience forever?!" I held onto his collar, my eyes wide as I waited for his answer. "That doesn't sound so bad..." He smirked, enjoying the mere thought of Pierce-san's absence. "Forget it." I released him, turning to Yamamoto instead. "Let's go Yamamoto. We can find our way to Death Mountain. No problem." I whispered out, not too sure of myself if we'll get there in this lifetime.

"Kay!"

Yamamoto followed me. I threw one last look in Gokudera-kun's direction, catching him having an inner conflict with himself. I can really imagine the devil and angel form of his conscience arguying over his shoulder on what to do... After slapping himself in the face, he slammed the door shut, leaving for me to give up on him. "This is so unlike him." "Did you say something, Tsuna?" I shook my head. "It's nothing." I smiled at him.

"We should go. We wouldn't want to find Pierce-san in the claws of a bear." I muttered under my breath. "I think she can fend for herself just fine. So there's no need to rush." Yamamoto gazed at the road before him, avoiding my eyes. "Why's that?"

"No offense to Haru and Kyoko, but Alice isn't like any ordinary girl we've met so far. She can fend for herself, much like Bianchi does." I arched my brow at his words. That's right... Unlike Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto seems to have a good relationship with Pierce-san. I guess that's what you get for sitting next to one another in class. You tend to know your neighbor better than the rest.

"I'm just saying... If Alice can take on Hibari and survive, which many failed in doing so." He laughed. "She can take on a whole horde of bears, you know."

"Knowing her, she'll probably provoke the bears in attacking her..." I sweat-dropped dramatically. I don't understand how she can handle so much excitement on one day! "But I get it. I know what you mean. She's tough." I said. Yamamoto flashed a smile in my direction. "But I just want to repay her for helping me, you know. She's a good person. Even though Gokudera-kun can't seem to get along with her..."

"Don't mind him. Gokudera's probably treating Alice badly because he's into her."

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK, BASEBALL NUT!!"

My ears practically exploded after hearing Gokudera-kun's loud protest. Yamamoto and myself turned around, only to see Gokudera-kun walking towards us. And might I say, he didn't look too happy. "Hey Gokudera! You decided to help out anyway! Good for you!" Yamamoto called out to him. Gokudera-kun kept glaring at Yamamoto. He seemed to be holding onto a paper scroll, in which my eyes lit up in pure happiness. That must be the map that's gonna lead us through Death Mountain!

"Great to see you join us." Yamamoto began to say. Gokudera-kun didn't cease his glaring. It intensified tenfold... "You gonna be her knight in shining armor? Good for you!" Yamamoto didn't seem to notice Gokudera-kun's bad mood as he kept adding oil to the already roaring flame. "I'LL KILL YOU!! I'LL KILL YOU DEAD!!" Gokudera-kun exploded as I held him back. "It's okay Gokudera-kun! He doesn't know what he's saying!" I tried to calm him down.

Yamamoto simply laughed, not getting why Gokudera-kun was getting so worked up for. After hearing my encouraging words of him being better that Yamamoto at everything, he calmed down. "I'll lead the way." Gokudera-kun walked ahead of us, scanning the map in his hands.

"You sure you're not doing this for Alice?!" Yamamoto didn't give it a rest. A dark cloud formed above Gokudera-kun's head as he grumbled a few insulting words under his breath. "I'm doing this for the Tenth, not for that stupid American brat..." He chanted to himself, ignoring Yamamoto's words. I couldn't help but to smile at Gokudera-kun's behavior. This is how he shows his affection towards Pierce-san. Not as a lover. But as a close friend. He cares for Pierce-san. He just has a different way of showing it.

* * *

The night was beginning to fall. The three of us were wandering on Death Mountain and so far, we managed to avoid the wild animals, thus keeping ourselves in one piece. "I can hardly see anything." I muttered out as Gokudera-kun, who walked ahead of me, let go of a random branch, smacking it straight in my face. I yelled at the top of my lungs as I felt the intense pain of the branch, but I instantly stopped once I heard the distant growl of a tiger.

"You okay, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked as he ran up to me, along with Gokudera-kun. "Y-yeah. I'm fine." I replied, shifting my eyes in a paranoid state. "Let's keep moving." Gokudera-kun piped in. "But I can't see anything. It's too dark to see." I muttered out. "In that case, use these, Tenth!!" Gokudera-kun threw a lit up dynamite stave in my direction. I juggled the object in my hands as I squealed in horror.

"W-what is this for?!! You trying to blow me up here?!!" I stuttered out.

"It's gonna blow!!"

I threw it away in a batch of branches, litting them on fire. "Nice thinking Tenth! I didn't even think about using the dried up branches around us as a torch! I'm so proud of you!" Gokudera-kun complimented me, the sparkle shining in his eyes making the torches look like useless tools. Yamamoto extinguished the fire before it could spread out. He handed me a torch, passing another one to Gokudera-kun.

"Better, Tsuna?" Yamamoto grinned, in which I scratched the back of my head.

"Sorry... I just don't like to walk around in the dark." I spoke, feeling embarrassed. "Who knows what kind of creatures of the night might pop out of the darkness..." I muttered out, taking a look around. The sound of branches breaking could be heard, accompanied with a loud squeal. I jumped up in fear as Yamamoto and Gokudera-kun got into a fighting position with their torches at hand.

"It's a monster!!"

The rustling of the leaves filled our ears as the so called _monster_ revealed itself to us. Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto let down their guard upon seeing a bear cub, gazing at them with mild interest. "It's just a stupid little bear." Gokudera-kun glared at the animal. "Hey there little fella. Are you lost?" "You're talking to that thing?" Gokudera-kun piped in as Yamamoto stretched out his hand, causing for the tiny bear to walk forward.

"Don't lure it in our direction!" Gokudera-kun freaked out.

"Where's your Mommy little buddy?" Yamamoto continued his conversation with the bear. The animal got along with Yamamoto, allowing for Yamamoto to stroke his tummy as he rolled over on his back, resembling a playful dog. A loud roar broke the silence as a pair of red glowing orbs could be seen in the dark. Heavy footsteps followed soon after, revealing one hell of a big grizzly bear, looking down at us.

"H-hey Yamamoto... I think we found his Mother." I gulped.

Yamamoto looked up, spotting the new threat before us. "Great! Go to Mommy and don't leave her side." "Just don't leave my side, Yamamoto..." I whispered out, not wanting to anger the Mother bear. Her teeth were gleaming in the light, her eyes burning up in anger. The bear was about to attack, when Yamamoto took a powerful swing with his bat. The cub saw this coming and dashed in-between Yamamoto's legs, causing for him to trip. His bat connected with poor Gokudera-kun's upper arm.

"Learn how to aim, you moron!!" Gokudera-kun yelled out in pain, tripping over a lone branch as he crashed into me. Before the two of us tumbled down to meet our doom, Gokudera-kun managed to hold onto Yamamoto, dragging him with us. After several feet of falling down, a soft patch of grass broke my fall.

"Lucky me..." I groaned, a little bit shaken up by the fall. I looked up to see Gokudera-kun has yet to fall down. It would be futile to move out of the way, so I just sat there, awaiting his fall. "This is gonna hurt..." I muttered out under my breath. Gokudera-kun crashed down onto me as he groaned in pain. As did I. "Y-you alright Gokudera-kun?" "Tenth! You saved my life!" Gokudera-kun beamed. "Not really... I just broke your fall." He got up on his feet, stretching out his hand for me to hold. As soon as I did so, he winched in pain. What is it, Gokudera-kun?" He held onto his upper arm, being careful not to apply too much pressure on it.

"It's that stupid idiot. He can't even swing his bat properly." Gokudera-kun grumbled, clearly pissed at Yamamoto. Speaking of Yamamoto... "Where is he anyway?" "Hell if I care. We gotta focus on getting out of here." Gokudera-kun walked up to the closest tree when Yamamoto managed to surprise him, dangling upside down much like a bat would. "Ano... Before you guys plan on ditching me, could you help me out here?"

"Y-yamamoto! How'd you get up there!" I ran up to him, running past a pale looking Gokudera-kun. After Yamamoto stood on his own two feet, he dusted off his jacket. "What the hell are we supposed to do now?" Another loud roar interrupted Gokudera-kun as Yamamoto looked down at his feet just to see his furry little friend.

"What are you doing here?" Yamamoto spoke to the bear, grinning as he scratched the bear behind his ear. "You and your stupid bear are going to get us all killed!!" Gokudera-kun managed to say as the Mother bear stormed down the hill, her powerful paws making the earth beneath us shake. "Lose the bear, you dimwit!!" "The little guy must have followed me down here. He probably missed me, you know." Yamamoto laughed.

"Tell that to the eight feet tall grizzly bear that's storming in our direction as we speak!!" Gokudera-kun spat out as he held onto Yamamoto's collar. "HIIIIIIIIIII!!" I yelled out in fear of being eaten."Let's get out of here!!"Gokudera-kun yelled out as he pulled me along for the ride. Yamamoto followed us, already making his way before us. My eyes widened in horror as I took a closer look at Yamamoto's backside.

"For the love of God, dump the stupid bear already!! It's because of the bear that she's following us!!" Gokudera-kun cried out. Yamamoto seemed to be unaware of the little bear hanging on his back, making me panic even more! To make matters even worse, I ended up tripping over a lone rock, landing flat on my face. "Tenth!!" I struggled to get back up, but my busted ankle wouldn't let me. "I'm going to dieeeeee!!!!" I cried out in despair.

Gokudera-kun stood before me, prepared to take on the bear with his bare hands. "Don't worry Tenth! I would be a lousy Right-Hand Man if I didn't protect you!" "You can't take on that bear!! You're gonna get killed!!" Was my response. "This is bad." Yamamoto said as the cub whined. He was only looking to have some fun... But his Mother apparently disagrees! The adult bear got up on her hind legs, increasing her height, as did my heartbeat!

That split second, my life was flashing before my eyes. I hardly have a life, but I don't want for it to end like this! "I didn't even got the chance to ask Kyoko-chan out!"I freaked out.

"DRAMATIC ENTRANCE NUMBER FIFTY FIVE!!!"

A yellow flash later, accompanied by a loud battle cry, the bear received damage as the faint blur kicked the animal straight in the face!! "What the..." Gokudera-kun managed to say as he stared at the scene. The Mother bear was unconscious at the moment, with Pierce-san's foot standing on top of the bear's head. Pierce-san grinned in our direction, her blue eyes sparkling in excitement.

"Alice! You're alright!" Yamamoto was the first to break the awkward silence as he ran up to the American female.

"Did you really have to be so hard on the bear, though?" Yamamoto stared down at the bear, her eyes whirling about. The cub ran up to his Mother, nudging her ever so softly. "She was only trying to protect her cub." "I guess I should have taken it easy on her... My bad!" Pierce-san mention in a shy matter as she scratched the back of her head, the two of them laughing in unison. I really didn't see the humor in this situation...

"I wish I could laugh at a time like this." I sweat-dropped. "What the hell was all that about?!! You stole my thunder, Babyface!!" Gokudera-kun walked up to her, ignoring the bear lying at his feet. "Hey! You should be thanking me!" Pierce-san spat out, her eyes were set ablaze."Don't make me laugh, you pathetic little brat!! If anyone needs to be thanked, it should be me!!" "Thank you..." Pierce-san spoke with a blank expression gracing her face. "Don't say it like that!! You're just playing around with my mind!!" He freaked out.

"That's it!! Let's have a battle!! Just you and me!!"

"Bring it on, ya spicy Italian meatball!!"

Gokudera-kun and Pierce-san's forehead's were pressed against each other, accompanied with loud growls as they glared each other down. Suddenly, my muffled laughter could be heard as I did my best not to laugh out loud. Somehow, seeing the two of them getting in an argument over nothing really lifted my spirits. "Tenth..." Gokudera-kun grew worried upon seeing me laugh. Yamamoto merely smiled in my direction. Pierce-san gazed at Gokudera-kun, grinning widely as she wiped the dirt off her cheek.

"Come on. I've set up a camp a little ways ahead." She said as the Mother bear groaned in pain, regaining her consciousness. "H-hey! You're not gonna leave me here, are you?" I said, pointing at my sprained ankle. Pierce-san helped me up, wrapping my arm over her shoulders. "Easy now." "Thanks." I sighed. She stopped for a while, staring at the cub. "You okay?" I asked her. She seemed a bit off. "Yeah... Let's go. You guys better not slow me down, kay?!" She turned to Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto.

"Yeah right... You're the one supporting the Tenth, so you shouldn't say stuff like that." Gokudera-kun muttered out, feeling the need to help me out instead, I'm sure. But he can't risk damaging his arm even more. After a few minutes of walking, we reached a lit campfire. Rocks formed a circle around the fire, keeping it under control in fear of spreading it out. A large blanket was placed a few meters away from the fire. It didn't seem like much, but it was better than nothing.

"Have a seat close to the fire. It's gonna get even colder by nightfall, so you'd best enjoy the warmth while you can." Pierce-san warned us as she dusted off a log, making me sit on it. "Let me take a peek at that ankle of yours." I didn't argue with her and did as I was told. "HIIIIIII!! That hurts!!" I yelled out in pain as soon as she held onto my foot. "Okay... I guess you really can't use it after all."

"What the hell are you doing!! You're supposed to be helping the Tenth!!" Gokudera-kun spat out in a rage. I sweat-dropped at his words... Not only did we came all the way down here to help Pierce-san out, she's the one who's giving us a hand... How pathetic.

"Take it easy, Poochy. I'm on it." Pierce-san took out a backpack that seemed to trigger my memories. "Isn't that..." "Yours? Yeah. I found it dangling in a random tree. As soon as I saw the spare clothing in the backpack, I knew it was yours." "Must be from the last time we climbed this mountain, huh Tsuna!" Yamamoto exclaimed rather loudly. I turned bright red in embarrassment. Pierce-san fixed my ankle as best as she could. She even ripped a piece of her sweater and wrapped it around my ankle, momentarily being held in place by two wooden objects.

"Aren't you cold?" I asked her, feeling guilty all of a sudden. The scratches on her face became visible in the glow of the fire. Her sneakers were covered in dirt, and the clothes she wore were in shambles. "I'm fine!" She replied as her eyes lit up. "There... All done." Before I had the chance to thank her, she made her way over to the grumpy Gokudera-kun, focusing on his arm. As I sat there, simply staring at Pierce-san, I caught a sad glimpse in her crystal blue orbs. But as soon as I did so, her eyes lit up again, laughing at something Yamamoto said.

"Knight in shining armor?!" She exclaimed, laughing at Yamamoto's words.

"Shut it! Who in their right mind wants to save you anyway!" Gokudera-kun began to say.

"It's not like anyone would miss you, ya know!"

Pierce-san gazed down at the ground, not finding the strength to look Gokudera-kun in the eye. He didn't expect this. He thought she would yell at him some more, much like they always do whenever they fight. But it didn't seem to go that way this time."H-hey... You okay?" Gokudera-kun asked her after seeing the sad expression on her face. She smiled, trying to hide her sorrow. But her eyes betrayed her.

"I'm fine!" She laughed, slapping Gokudera-kun on his wounded arm. He flinched at the sudden contact, glaring her down as he inched away from her. "Idiot..." He muttered out for her to hear, feeling somewhat embarrassed for actually worrying about her. After a few minutes of gazing at the fire, I averted my eyes to take another sneak peak at Pierce-san. How she was able to fight her way through this harsh trial is beyond me.

"So, Pierce-san. What are the plans for tomorrow?" I asked her, breaking the silence. "Yeah. We should head home." Yamamoto piped in. "How the hell are we supposed to leave this place?! Maybe we should ask your little furry friend to help us out." Gokudera-kun retorted, holding a sarcastic tone in his voice. "Yeah! That's a good idea!" Yamamoto exclaimed after Gokudera-kun slapped himself in the face.

"We're dead meat."

Suddenly, Pierce-san got up on her feet, her bangs covering her eyes as she did so. "Pierce-san?" She unzipped the backpack, taking out a satellite phone. "Great idea Pierce-san! With that phone, we can get out of here in no time!" No more wandering the mountain for us! "Looks like you come in handy once in a while, Babyface." She dropped the phone, letting it clatter against the ground. In a swift motion, she lifted her foot...

"Pierce-san? W-what are you doing?" I stuttered, afraid of what was next to come. Without a doubt in her mind, she stomped heavily onto the phone , reducing it to mere rubble. "What the hell did you do that for!! That was our only chance to get off of this accursed mountain!!" Gokudera-kun made his way over to Pierce-san. She simply looked him dead in the eye. Her aura seemed different, somehow.

"I want to pass the test..." She whispered out under her breath.

"Who cares about the stupid test!! That loser of a Horseman can jump off the highest bridge for making you go through with this!!" Gokudera-kun continued to prove his point. "Hey, take it easy Gokudera." Yamamoto intervened, seeing Pierce-san's angry expression. "The phone's dead, and there's nothing we can do about it. So just chill." "How can I just _chill_ when she's the cause of our problems!!" This is getting out of hand...

"I understand what you're saying, Hayato. I just want to pass this test. I really want to be a part of the Family." Pierce-san spoke, not even blinking her eyes. "All I'm asking is for you to be patient. Bear with it, for no-" "You're being selfish!! You don't care about what happens to us!! You just want for us to join you in your misery!! That's the kind of person you are!!"

"Gokudera."

Yamamoto stepped in-between them, trying to stop them from fighting. But Gokudera-kun pushed him aside. "It doesn't matter if you passed the stupid test. You won't be accepted in the Family either way. No matter how hard you try, you'll never be part of the Vongola Family!"

"Gokudera! That's enough!" Yamamoto raised his voice, getting Gokudera-kun to back off.

Pierce-san just stood there. She didn't say a word. She didn't make a sound.

"Pierce-san?" Still nothing... Her clenched fist trembled slightly, her eyes remained hidden under her bangs. Suddenly, she raised her head, revealing the dangerous glint in her eyes. Without a single warning, she throws herself at the young Italian and sends a brutal punch towards him. He takes the hit, not expecting for her to actually punch him.

Alice's POV:

"G-gokudera-kun! Pierce-san! That was uncalled for!" Tsunami yelled out from his sitting position. Hayato refused to crumble, and manages to stand up on his feet, however there is an intense burning feeling where I managed to hit him. The disgusting look on his face... His grey eyes filled with hatred for me as he stared me down.

"You punched me..." He began to say in an icy tone of voice.

"You actually punched me..."

"Take it easy Gokudera." Takeshi held him back. He seems to be the only person capable of doing so."I didn't mean to punch you." I whispered under my breath as I showed signs of regret. "I really, really want to be a part of the Family. I want to be a part of something! I don't... I don't want to be alone."I glanced over at Tsunami, my eyes holding a sad glow in them.

"Not anymore."

Hayato wiped away the dirt on his cheek.

"When I first came to Japan, I felt like the world was against me. I felt... Betrayed by my old man." I felt their eyes, staring me down as I stood there. "To be honest, I still think this country sucks..."Hayato muttered out a soft _keh_, still in a foul mood."But I'll bear it. As long as I can hang out with you guys, I can bear the agony of being so far away from home!" I cried out, hoping they would see the light.

-_You'll be shut out from the Vongola Family, never to speak to the Family members in any way ever again.-_

Dino's words echoed in my head. That can't happen. My brother made me feel so pathetic. He made me feel so alone. That horrible feeling of not being useful to him. I never want to feel that way again."I don't want for you guys to ignore me. I don't want to be left behind, all alone. I don't want to cause trouble anymore. I'm through with all that!" "You really want to join the Vongola Family?" Hayato interrupted me, making me look up at him.

"Yes!"

Hayato walked up to me, and for the first time, I feared him like no tomorrow! As I closed my eyes, readying myself for his violent action, I felt his hand being placed on my head, making me look up at him in question. "Then start by getting us out of here!" He smirked as he messed up my hair in a harsh matter, looking like a bully pestering a nerd. "O-okay!" I stuttered out as I gathered all the stuff around the campfire. All the while, Takeshi grinned at Hayato.

"So you let her get off the hook for punching you, huh? Mister Nice Guy." "Zip it." Hayato walked over to Tsunami's side and helped him up. Soon enough, we got all of our stuff and made our way down the mountain.

Dino's POV:

I gazed at the moon hanging in the night sky. A cold breeze passed me by, making me shiver. "It's late... She still hasn't called, so I hope she's alright up there." I muttered out, fearing for the worst. If she doesn't survive, I'll be held responsible for her death.

"I don't want to spend my life in jail." I muttered out, feeling depressed at the mere thought of it.

Suddenly, a loud explosion filled my ears, making me jump up in shock. "What was that?!" "Boss!! The bridge to Death Mountain just blew up on us!" Bono ran up to me, along with Romario and Ivan. Once I made it to the bridge, I could see that it was indeed true. As I looked around for the cause of the explosion, only to hear a faint _help_ call out to me.

"Dino-san…" A familiar voice cried out, making me look down.

"Tsuna!? What are you doing here!" I exclaimed as I saw the boy dangling on the broken parts of the bridge. I pulled him up in a hurry. "Gokudera-kun... Explosion… Blew me away…" He cried a waterfall in my arms. "That explains the damage on the bridge. But where are the others?" As if on cue, Takeshi came walking out of the bushes, his clothes a mess from the fall. He was rather dazed, but other than that, he seemed okay.

"Yamamoto! You're okay!" Tsuna piped in, his tears never stopped flowing. Must have been a wild ride… I got up on my feet. "Well, I'm glad the two of you are still in one piece!" I exclaimed as I stretched out my hands. That moment, a weight landed in my arms, making me look into a pair of very familiar crystal blue orbs.

"Huh?"

"Nice catch Boss." Bono grinned from ear to ear. A little after that, Hayato crashed onto a grinning Bono, serving as a cushion for Hayato's fall. "Owww." Hayato muttered out as Romario and Ivan helped him up. Realization dawned upon me as the blonde girl in my arms stared into my coffee brown orbs.

"You're alive!! I don't have to go to jail!!" I yelled out as I placed her on the ground. I pressed her shivering body against my chest in a warm embrace, a content expression on my face as I did so. Alice remained speechless, allowing for me to embrace her like a proud Father would embrace his loving child. I felt her hands sneak up my back as she returned the embrace, making me arch my brow in confusion.

"You'll still be send to jail for seducing a 15 year old girl." Hayato commented after he recovered from his fall. Romario gave Tsuna a helping hand as Takeshi just stood there with a grin dancing on his lips. I panicked upon hearing Hayato's words. I tried to remove myself from Alice's embrace, but she stuck on me like glue!

"I _love_ you, Dino." She sighed in contentment as she squeezed the air out of my lungs.

"Jeez… Talk about a change of heart. I thought she didn't like me at all." I spoke to myself in utter amazement. "A little help here, guys?" Bono and Ivan held onto Alice, pulling her away from me. She managed to hold onto my coat, not planning on letting go any time soon.

"Noooooooooooooo!! You can't keep us apart, for our hearts beat as one!" She screamed her lungs out, making Tsuna, Takeshi and Hayato sweat-drop at her actions. "And she's gonna be a part of the Vongola Family?" Hayato muttered out, feeling ashamed of the fact that he knew Alice. "The more, the merrier, right?" Takeshi placed his arm over Hayato's shoulder.

"Don't touch me."

As Dino took off his coat and threw it in Alice's direction, she jumped onto the blonde Italian, wrapping her arms around his slender waist. She was like some kind of parasite, sticking onto Dino in order for her to survive. "She's filled with a lot of energy, still…"

In the end, Dino made use of his 5,000 subordinates to pry Alice off of him. Not like they had anything else to do, ne?

* * *

**I finally finished this chapter!! Whooo!! Glad that's over with. Thanks for the people who reviewed! **

**And I would like to wish Abdul Karim a happy birthday!!**


	7. Revenge Is Sweet

**Wow! It's been a long time since I posted a new chapter! I have a slow style of typing... Well, there's that and the fact that I was running out of ideas. But don't worry. My head's filled with cracked up mafia randomness now, so I'm back to business! The next chapter is coming out soon. And I'm sorry for making you guys wait for so long! So without further ado, I give you chapter eight! **_**Revenge is sweet.**_

"Alright everyone. It's time to announce the results of your English tests." The teacher informed his students, in which some of them groaned in agony, fearing for their grades. Tsuna being one of them. The chances of him actually passing a test is 0,001 %. It's only natural that he would bang his head against the surface of his desk, right? Before he knew it, a shadow was cast upon the boy. He looked up to see his teacher staring down at him.

Something was weird about him today. Perhaps he got his hair cut. No, that can't be it. He lost weight? Nah, that's not it either. "S-sensei... Your lips are different today." Tsuna commented. "Oh this?! It's called a smile, you little genius you!" Sensei messed up Tsuna's hair, in which he feared for the worst.

Since when does the teacher get along with him?! Since when does he smile?!! "Everyone!! I have an announcement to make!!" The students turned to their teacher, averting their eyes from their paper results. "Sawada has the highest score in class!! Hundred out of a hundred points!!" Tsuna fell off his chair in complete shock. "W-WHAT?!!" Some of his fellow classmates gasped loudly while others gave him the dirty eye.

"That's amazing, Tenth! I only got ninety-seven points!" Gokudera walked over to Tsuna, wanting to congratulate him personally. "No! There must be some kind of mistake!" "That's great, Tsuna-kun! I'm so happy for you!" Kyoko exclaimed. "Or maybe not..." Tsuna blushed upon seeing Kyoko smile in his direction.

"Are you sure you didn't cheat?" Hana piped in. Tsuna sweat-dropped at her assumption.

"Tsuna-kun wouldn't do something like that." Kyoko defended the boy. "Well, I'm sure Alice did better. She's born and raised in America, so she probably got a bonus on top of her hundred points." Hana smirked.

The four of them averted their eyes to the young American sitting in front of the class. Her feet were placed on her desk as she leaned back on her chair's hind legs. A light yawn escaped her lips as her arms hung over her chair, feeling very lazy indeed. She was wearing headphones, heavy rock music blaring out of them."Alice-chan? How did you do?" Kyoko asked the blond girl, currently bobbing her head on the beat of the music. She didn't hear Kyoko, let alone see her standing next to her.

"Allow me..." Gokudera spoke as he cracked his knuckles. Hana merely rolled her eyes as Kyoko stepped aside. "Oi, blockhead..." There was no answer. Gokudera tapped her shoulder. Still nothing. A vein popped up on his forehead, his anger meter rising by the second. A swift kick with Gokudera's foot against the rear leg of Alice's chair caused for her to lean backwards in a dangerous position. She held onto her desk in fear of falling, but it was all in vein as she crashed down, dragging her desk along with her. Kyoko and Hana winched upon seeing Alice lying there, rubbing the back of her head in pain.

"What the hell was that for?!"

"What's your score, idiot." Gokudera cut her off, glaring her down while he was at it.

"My score?" "We just want to know your test results, Alice-chan." Kyoko piped in. "There's no way No-Good Tsuna could beat you at English. It's your native language after all." Hana commented as she flung a strand of her wavy hair over her shoulder. Tsuna just stood there, pretending he didn't hear her insult him just now. "Oh, right... The English test, huh?" Alice began to say as she rummaged through her briefcase, searching for her test results.

Once she obtained it, she smacked the piece of paper onto Gokudera's face. He growled dangerously behind the piece of paper. Alice readjusted her seat and desk, swinging her legs onto the desk as she sat down. Tsuna peeled the paper off the young Italian's face. His eyes scanned the paper in his hands. Hana, Kyoko and Gokudera took a closer look, their curiosity getting the better of them. A shocked expression graced their faces as soon as they finished scanning the paper.

"So? What do you think? Not too shabby, huh?" Alice smirked in their direction, acting like an evil villain from a movie scene. "Five out of a hundred points... I can't believe that's your score." Hana muttered out, feeling ashamed in place of Alice. "Yeah... Ain't it great?" "I'm pretty sure in your homeland of America that your test scores are impressive. But your weak link is; this is Japan, you moron!" Gokudera held onto her shoulders, shaking her into reality.

"Why the poor test results, Alice-chan? Did you forget to study? Maybe we can get together next time and study together. I'd love to help out." Kyoko piped in. Her warm smile seemed to brighten the classroom. "Nah! I'll reach Tsunami's level sooner or later." She declined. "Besides, I've got it in me to score a hundred points anyway." Alice winked in Tsuna's direction. He arched his brow.

_Why is she so confident of her abilities? Unless..._

Tsuna connected the dots as he gazed at his test. "This isn't my handwriting..." He muttered under his breath. His facial expression faltered as his eyes bulged out of his eye sockets. _She switched my test with hers!!_ "Tenth? What is it? You look pale." Gokudera grew concerned for his well being. "Aren't you happy with your test results, Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko asked Tsuna, making him feel guilty.

"I-I'm happy..." He muttered out as he pumped his fist in the air in slow motion, his face still as pale as ever. "He has the face of a cheater." Hana piped in. Tsuna merely laughed in a nervous matter, scratching the back of his head as he did so. "Ano... Pierce-san?" Alice turned her head to face him properly. "Sup?" "A-about... The test. Thanks for your help, but this won't work." Alice eyed him up and down. She got off from her seat as Tsuna continued talking.

"We can't fool the tea-Ooof!" A quick, but powerful punch in the gut and Tsuna's down on his knees, out of breath. "Tsuna-kun! Are you alright?" "Sensei! Tsunami's not feeling well! I'll be bringing him to the infirmary!" Alice warned him as she took a hold of Tsuna's collar, dragging him along with her. "B-but you just punch-" "You didn't see _nuthin'_..." Her tone became menacing as she shot him a death glare. Her eyes turned bright red as a dark aura began to spread around her, making it look like the gates to Hell were about to open.

"Y-you can go..." The teacher stammered out, fearing for his life. "Thanks!" Alice turned back to normal as she smiled, dragging Tsuna out the door. Gokudera followed after them, keeping a good distance from Alice. "What just happened?" Were Hana's first words to the situation as the door slid shut. Kyoko shrugged her tiny shoulders.

* * *

"What was all that about!! I think... I think you crushed some of my internal organs..." Tsuna held his stomach, clearly in pain. _Maybe I did go a little overboard, but it was my only option at the time._ Alice thought. "You were about to sell me out. I had no other choice but to crush your inner organs." Alice replied with a blank face as she knocked on the door. "It's not like he'll examine me." Tsuna muttered out as he rubbed his stomach to relieve the pain.

Alice arched her brow at this, but let it slip as soon as the door opened. A man in his mid-late twenties stood before them, staring them down with a lazy look on his face. He was wearing a white robe, looking like a finely raised young man. "Sorry to disturb you on such a fine day, docto-" "I don't treat boys." He slammed the door shut, hitting her square in the face. Alice held her nose in pain as she cursed in her native language, causing for Gokudera and Tsuna to sweat-drop as they inched away from her.

"Who the hell does he think he is!!" "Calm down Pierce-san. He's always like that." Tsuna commented. "He never slammed the door in someone's face before." Gokudera snickered, in which Alice send him a deathglare. He glared right back at her. "Let's just go. I'm fine anywa-oww!" Alice held onto him, determined to make him stay as she practically crushed his arm with her bare hands.

"You need a check-up, Tsunami..." She hissed ever so darkly.

"B-but I'm fine!" He cried out.

"Let it go, Babyface! Don't drag the Tenth into this!" Gokudera pulled on Tsuna's other arm, causing for Alice to pull even harder. "I need Tsunami!" "No you don't! The Tenth isn't safe in your hands!!" Gokudera refused to back down. But the same goes for Alice! "You know... He's going to break sooner or later." Alice focused on the male from before, leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest.

"You..." She uttered out in a low growl. She released her hold on Tsuna, sending him crashing into Gokudera with a loud thud to follow. "Idiot..." Gokudera groaned, clearly in pain. She ignored him, focusing her attention to the smirking door slammer. She held onto his tie, dragging him down to her level. "Listen closely..."Her eyes wandered to his name tag for a brief second. "Dr. Shamal, if that is your real name." Shamal averted his attention to the two boys in the hallway.

"An acquaintance of yours, Hayato?" "More like a pain in the butt." Gokudera replied as he helped Tsuna up.

"I'm talkin' to you here! Least you can do is look at me!" Alice spat out, getting pissed beyond words. Shamal closed in on her face, not fearing her in the least. He raised her chin with his index-finger, turning her head from time to time. "You're an odd girl... I've seen over a million patients, but you're something else." Shamal muttered out under his breath. "Is there something wrong with Pierce-san?!" Tsuna made his way over to Alice, holding a concerned expression on his face.

"Is it... Something serious?" Alice gulped, fearing for her life. "It's not a big problem. I think I might be able to help." Shamal reassured Alice. She sighed in relief. But the relief didn't last for long... Alice felt Shamal's hands roaming her chest area. "Very confusing... You are a female, but you act like a male." Gokudera and Tsuna each held a shocked expression on their faces, just standing there, not knowing what else to do in a situation like this.

Alice, however, didn't stand for this. Her bangs covered her eyes as she gritted her teeth. "You..." She clenched her right hand in a fist. Shamal arched his brow in confusion. "He's a goner..." Tsuna sweat-dropped, feeling sorry for Shamal. Alice delivered an explosive blow against Shamal's face, sending him flying in the infirmary with a loud crash to follow. "You okay, old man?" Gokudera peered into the infirmary, seeing Shamal lying under a pile of medicine equipments and whatnot.

His hand was sticking out of the pile, raising his thumb in an attempt to answer Gokudera's question. Alice turned her head in a stubborn matter, walking away as she disappeared around the corner. "She's gone..." Tsuna sighed. Shamal crawled from under his pile of meds, grinning at Gokudera for no reason whatsoever. "So, you've got yourself a boyish girlfriend huh? I'm proud of you, my pupi-That hurts Hayato!" Gokudera stomped onto the perverted man's back in disgust.

"Why does everyone assume I'm dating that brainless ditz!!" He continued to stomp on him. "Come on. You can't possibly tell me you haven't thought about it. Seeing her must have filled your thoughts with kink-" "STOP TALKING, YOU SICK BASTARD!!" Gokudera's actions intensified tenfold as his eyes burned a hole in Shamal's head. All the while, Tsuna just stood there, holding a blank expression on his face.

"You're going to kill him, Gokudera-kun..."

* * *

"The nerve of that guy." Alice grumbled as she wandered around aimlessly in the hallways. "This body is reserved for Dino, and Dino only." She continued to complain, forgetting the world around her. A loud bang echoed into the empty hallways. Nothing else could be heard after it faded away.

"Owww..." "Alice! Sorry! I didn't see you there!" Yamamoto slammed his locker shut, revealing Alice's blank expression as she held her nose for the second time that day. "Takeshi, can't you wa-" She stopped talking as soon as she took a closer look at Yamamoto's face. He didn't look too good. His skin was rather pale. His chocolate eyes didn't have that same lively spark in them. It's turned dull... Not to mention the bags under his eyes...

"I'm gonna say this cuz your my friend, but you look like crap." "I know." Yamamoto sighed as he hung his head in defeat. "You sick?" Alice asked as she placed her hand on his forehead. "Nah... I wish I were though." "Damn... Guess lady luck is on the Doc's side for today." She muttered under her breath. "Huh?" "Perverted doctor groping me. Ended up punching him in the face for his rude actions." Alice explained, making Yamamoto laugh. But even his laughter didn't sound right.

"If you're not sick, then what's wrong?"

"It's a long story. I'll tell you after school, kay?"

"The way I see it, we both have time, so you can tell me now." Alice retorted as she crossed her arms over her chest. "It's just... I haven't been able to get much sleep for the past few days." "Because?" Yamamoto sighed again. He knew Alice wouldn't leave him alone unless he spilled the beans about his problem. "There's this new fast food restaurant across the street from us. They... Kind of make it hard for us to keep our family restaurant running, you know." Yamamoto explained.

"We barely get any customers, and so I try to think of new ways to improve our restaurant. Which is why I can't sleep at night. Silly huh?" Yamamoto was caught off guard when Alice placed her hand on his broad shoulder, a waterfall of tears making their way down her cheeks. "You've been through a lot, soldier. You may stand down. Leave this problem to the sergeant, brave soldier!" Yamamoto arched his brow upon hearing her words.

"Soldier?"

Alice nodded her head, a wide grin on her face. "You know a way on how to improve the restaurant?" "I sure do! All we need is a crate full of bombs. Now where is Hayato when you need him..." Alice looked around the hallway, seeing no' one. "I know! I'll go get hi-" "Ideas that don't involve blowing up things, Alice. I appreciate your help, but I don't want to damage their restaurant, even if they are our rivals. They worked hard, as did we." Yamamoto held onto her wrist, stopping her in her tracks.

"No bombs?"

"No bombs."

Yamamoto laughed at the way Alice used her puppy dog eyes for such a violent solution. "Fine, I'll think of something else." Suddenly, she grasped Yamamoto's bigger hand, dragging the clueless boy along with her. "This might be a weird question, but... Where are we going?" "Out." Came her quick reply. Yamamoto rolled his eyes, his lips curling into a playful smile. "There's the exit!" Alice exclaimed, looking over her shoulder with a big smile.

"I really think this is a bad idea. We should head back." Yamamoto looked about with a discomposed air to him. "Pffft! What could happen! I'm here with you, so you're safe!" "That's the main reason why we'll get in trouble..." Yamamoto whispered under his breath, chuckling softly as Alice squeezed his hand in a gentle manner.

"Hibari! Hibari!"

Alice stopped walking and switched into battle mode, keeping Yamamoto behind her. "Alice? You oka-" "It's the enemy." Alice cut him off."You mean Hibird?" "Yeah_... Hibird_..." Alice rolled on her back and got into a crouched position, her hands taking on the form of a make-belief revolver. Yamamoto held his breath, trying his best not to laugh at how silly she looked. Alice glanced over at a window close to her.

She spotted the yellow feather-ball, but he wasn't aware of her presence. The bird was grooming his wings, occasionally glancing out the window as he did so. A shadow was cast upon the now frightened bird. "Ku fu fu..."Alice chuckled out as she stretched out her hands, her fingers wriggling in her exited state. He flapped his wings in a wild manner, trying to scare Alice off, but it was all in vein.

"Gotcha!!"

Alice jumped on the tiny bird, holding it tight in her hands. "Ha ha!! Revenge is sweet!" Alice exclaimed in total victory. "You're not planning on killing the bird, are you?" Yamamoto teased her, already knowing the answer. He just wanted to hear her say it. "Of course not!..." She replied. "Hibari! Hibari! Hibari!" The bird cried out for help in the background. "I'm just gonna destroy him a little..." Alice pouted. "I knew you were gonna say that." "Then why did you ask me in the first place, smarty-pants?" Alice spat out as the unhappy bird tried to wriggle his way out of her grasp.

"You seem to be lacking intelligence yourself, Babyface." A familiar someone commented, speaking in that deep tone of voice. His footsteps echoed in the empty hallways. Alice felt the eyes of a predator burning ever so intensely on the back of her head. Yamamoto pointed behind her in an attempt to warn Alice. Alice turned around. As soon as she did so, she was staring into a pair of dark blue orbs, belonging to none other than Hibari Kyoya.

"H-heh... This isn't what it looks like." She said, sweat pouring down the side of her face as she gulped. "Release the bird, and I'll spare your pathetic life." Hibari didn't blink. As for Alice, she couldn't stop grinning as Hibird ceased his movements, staying absolutely still. Yamamoto placed his hand on her shoulder. "Let the bird go, Alice." "B-but... What about our devious plan?"

"_Our_ devious plan?" Hibari happened to overhear their conversation. Yamamoto slapped himself in the face. Alice's stupidity really has no boundaries. _I knew she was gonna get us in trouble... _"I don't wanna." Alice whined. She's so persistent, not to mention stubborn. "Drop the bird. I know you can do it." Alice felt trapped. She really wanted to get her revenge on Hibari, and if she lets go of Hibird, she'll be left with nothing to blackmail him. On the other hand, if she does what Yamamoto asks of her, she'll live to see the next day.

"A-alright... But you owe me big time Takeshi!" With a large amount of hesitation, Alice released the bird, allowing for it to flap its wings to stay airborne. "Okay... Now that this is done and over with, we can leave all this behind us-RUN!!" Alice snatched Hibird, making a run for it while the bird struggled to keep his food down. Her twin-tailed hair flowed behind her as she grinned in victory.

"I'M THE WINNER-Owww!!"

Hibari threw his tonfa in her direction, keeping a straight face as he did so. It made solid contact with the back of her head. Alice crashed down on the cold floor, refusing to unclench her right hand. Hibird could only blink as the bird stared at the whirly-eyed Alice. Yamamoto winced, feeling her pain. Hibari glanced over at Yamamoto, glaring him down as the baseball boy raised his hands. "You gotta love her spunky attitude." He laughed nervously, not knowing what else to say.

Hibari ignored Yamamoto. His attention was placed on the American hooligan, panting heavily. He walked over to her, his footsteps closing in on the defensless Alice. Alice managed to stand upright on her wobbly legs, holding onto Hibari's tonfa. "Bring it on, punk." It was clear to see that this battle wasn't over yet. It just started. "I'll bite you to death, Babyface." Hibari dashed in Alice's direction, his lone tonfa at hand. Alice got into a fighting stance while Hibird feared for his life.

A few seconds later, Alice found herself being thrown into a window close by, reaking the glass while she was at it. She groaned in pain, feeling dazed as the world was spinning before her eyes. Lucky for her, they were on the first floor, so the fall wasn't serious. "_Midori tanabiku namimori no_~" "Hibird's melodic voice could be heard as the bird perched himself on Hibari's shoulder. "_Dai naku shou naku nami ga ii_~"

Hibari walked away from the scene, passing a shrugging Yamamoto on the way. Yamamoto ran up to the shattered window, grinning from ear to ear once he heard what Alice had to say. "Did I win?" She moaned in pain. "Yeah... Kind of." Yamamoto laughed as he jumped out the window, wanting to help out the American idiot. He stooped down to her level, just gazing at Alice in admiration. "What are you lookin' at..." She said, but she couldn't help but to smile upon seeing Yamamoto's silly expression.

"I lost, didn't I?" Alice sat up straight, being careful not to damage her body even further. "Well... There's always next time." Yamamoto laughed at her words. After everything she's been through, she still insists on fighting Hibari? "I can't believe how tough you are." "Meh... What are you gonna do about it." Alice shrugged her shoulders, treating her toughness like some sort of illness.

"Nothing... Nothing at all." Yamamoto replied. It became silent after that. To Alice, he sounded warm and affectionate. Almost to the point of... Loving? _Nah! Can't be right! This is Takeshi we're talking about! But then again... I don't blame him for liking me. Curse my good looks. _She dismissed her thoughts as soon as they popped up in her head. She held a rather dazed look on her face as she scratched her cheek.

Suddenly, Yamamoto broke the silence by laughing loudly. He couldn't stop smiling. He really couldn't help himself. "Come on. Let's go and pay Shamal-sensei a visit, shall we?" Her good mood melted away like snow before the sun. Her eyes burned up as her knuckles turned snow white. Yamamoto arched his brow in confusion forgetting about the whole groping incident.

"Yes... Let's go." She began to laugh maniacally as she got on her feet. Yamamoto sweat-dropped as Alice's overflowing flames came forth from her body, making Tsuna's Dying Will Flame look like an actual dying flame... "This can't be good." Yamamoto muttered to himself, backing away from the cackling Alice.

* * *

After a short but deadly meeting with Shamal, Alice felt like a million bucks! Nothing could bring her down. She skipped before a pissed off Gokudera, a nervous looking Tsuna, and of course, there was also Yamamoto who couldn't stop grinning. "I can't stand to see her so happy..." Gokudera growled in disgust upon seeing Alice flash a smile in his direction. "Bear with it, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna commented as Gokudera send Alice a deathglare.

"But it doesn't fit! She's covered in band-aids for crying out loud!" "Yeah... Normal people would try to avoid Hibari-san after their first meeting. But she seems to enjoy her fights with Hibari-san..." Tsuna sweat-dropped, remembering the time when Alice challenged Hibari in order to get her revenge. "She's after the bird now." Yamamoto chuckled out, causing for Gokudera and Tsuna to stare at the skipping girl in disbelief.

"I'm surprised Hibari didn't kill her." Gokudera retorted. "Did you say something, Hayato?!" Alice stopped skipping a little ways ahead of them, calling out to Gokudera. "Nothing much! I was just badmouthing you in front of the Tenth!" He yelled out to her, trying to piss her off. Tsuna panicked instantly. Gokudera and Alice aren't exactly the best of friends, so this isn't gonna end well. Alice stood there. She turned serious all of a sudden, dropping her briefcase next to her feet.

"You're just jealous, Yes-man." She crossed her arms over her chest, smirking in Gokudera's direction. "I thought I told you not to call me that, Babyface!!" Gokudera yelled out, his right eye twitching like crazy. "I can't hear you, Yes-man!" She picked up her briefcase and continued to skip down the street. Tsuna and Yamamoto held onto Gokudera's grumbling form. "I'll kill her." Gokudera grumbled under his breath, picturing himself strangling the life out of Alice.

Somehow, the image of seeing Alice suffer before him made Gokudera feel at ease as he calmed down.

In the meantime, Alice skipped into the well-known sushi restaurant, about to call out to the friendly restaurant owner when she dropped her briefcase. Her mouth was wide open in shock as her face turned as white as a ghost. Yamamoto's Dad was dressed ceremonially with his sword placed in front of him. He opened his kimono and held onto his short sword, about to plunge it into his abdomen.

"NUUUOOOOOOOHHHH!!!!!" Alice yelled her lungs out, followed by Gokudera, Tsuna and Yamamoto bursting into the place as fast as they could. "Oyaji! What are you doing?!" Yamamoto ran up to his Dad, demanding an explanation from him. "Takeshi? You're home early." "Were you about to... Commit seppuku?" Tsuna eyed the short sword in the old man's hands. "Oh this? Heavens no!" He wrapped up the gleaming sword in a piece of cloth, placing it out of harm's way.

"I just cleaned this sword here, and I guess I got a little carried away." He laughed as he scratched the back of his head. "A little carried away?" Gokudera arched his brow, amazed at the old man's acting skills. "You can start your own drama series with the stunt you just pulled off, old man." "Anyway... What brings you youngsters all the way here?" "I wanna help!" Alice raised her hand in the air, jumping up and down as she did so.

"Takeshi... So you told them, huh?" Yamamoto nodded his head. He knew his Father wouldn't approve, but what was he supposed to do? "A-ano... We understand that this restaurant is in trouble, so we really want to help out." Tsuna piped in. "Judging from the empty atmosphere in this place, we have no choice but to intervene." Gokudera slammed his fist into his open palm. The old man sighed. He gazed at his soldiers, willing to sacrifice their lives for this all out restaurant war.

"I hate to say this, but we're up against a powerful foe. So I don't blame you for wanting to bail out on the battlefield." "No problem sir! We'd rather want to commit seppuku with honor!!" Alice continued to shout out, her face showing no signs of fear. "You don't even know what the word seppuku means." Tsuna eyed Alice, feeling uncomfortable just thinking about the samurai way of life.

"It's just a word. It doesn't have a special meaning whatso-" "It involves killing yourself to make up for your shameful mistakes. Although I doubt It'll work on you." Gokudera rolled his eyes at the ever so clueless Alice who seemed to freeze up at his words. "R-right... Like I said. It doesn't have any special meaning whatsoever." She gulped, showing signs of getting cold feet. She felt a big warm hand being placed on her head, making her snap out of her shivering state.

"There's no need to go that far." The old man chuckled out as he messed around with Alice's hair. "But if you really want to help…" He began to say as he made his way behind the counter, searching for something. "You'd better be prepared, for the following days…" He appeared again from behind the counter, holding another large knife in his right hand. With the other, he swiftly placed a live squid on the counter table. "I'll put you youngsters through the wringer."

He raised his knife and slammed it down, chopping the squid's head clean off. Alice turned green. Her stomach turned upon seeing the lifeless squid before her eyes. "You want to try, Alice?" Alice placed her hand on her mouth, feeling the need to throw up at that moment. "I'm _kewl_." Came her muffled reply. "You sure?" Yamamoto's old man eyed the pale looking Alice, chopping off the limbs of the lifeless squid. Alice couldn't bear it and fainted on the spot, all the while expecting for Gokudera to catch her. But he took a few steps back, allowing for Alice to crash down and thereby ceased to function.

"H-hayato... Y-you were supposed... to break... my fall." She wheezed as she held onto her stomach in pure misery. "Call an ambulance." Gokudera ignored Alice. "That's not necessary. All she needs is a good night rest, right Alice." Yamamoto smiled, ignoring the fact that Alice was in desperate need for a stomach pump. "Not for her stomach, you imbecile! She's delirious! Why else would she assume I'd break her fall, baseball retard!" "Okay okay. I get it. You don't care about her." Yamamoto winked at Gokudera while poking him with his elbow.

"What the hell are you winking for?!! You trying to piss me off, because it's working!!" Gokudera held onto Yamamoto's collar, ignoring Alice's cries for help. "You guys? Hello?" She turned green all of a sudden, remembering the squid from before. "I think I'm gonna..." "Don't you dare throw up-" Gokudera's worst fears were unleashed as soon as Alice couldn't hold it in anymore. Gokudera jumped back in disgust. "You gotta be kidding me!! You threw up!! You actually threw up!! Look at my shoes!!" He panicked.

"Calm down. It was an accident." "Then why the hell is she smirking like a maniac!!" Alice does a beyond-the-tomb voice."Ku fu fu... Revenge is sweet." All the while, Tsuna shook his head at how foolish his three classmates were arguing, although Gokudera did most of the arguing. "You must be proud of them. With the way you keep gazing at them from afar, I know you're filled with pride." Yamamoto's Dad commented with a grin to follow. Tsuna turned to him, acknowledging his presence. "It's more like I just gained another sibling, even though I'm an only child. How I miss those lonely days of me getting beat up every hour of the day." Tsuna replied in a sarcastic tone, throwing the old man in a fit of laughter.

Tsuna rolled his eyes in a playful manner. "You should treasure your siblings some more." "Yeah... I wouldn't want to revert back to my old life, that's for sure." Tsuna commented, his head filled with the memory of meeting Reborn for the first time. If it wasn't for the little hitman, he wouldn't have such a close relationship with his friends.

Alice's POV:

Takeshi's Father, the owner of a big sushi restaurant, was not exaggerating. Working under him is a real pain in the ass. Working in the weekends sucks...The kitchen is hot as hell, and since I don't have the stomach to prepare any food for the few customers we have, I don't do much in the kitchen. Oh yeah. I found out that I suck at preparing the easiest dish there is. Rice balls...How I despise triangular objects. Especially those that burn up with no warning whatsoever. So now I'm stuck with handing flyers to those that pass me by.

"Mommy, I'm hungry." A child complains to his Mother, tugging on her skirt, practically demanding her attention. "Another victi-I mean target." My eyes gleamed dangerously for a split second. "I know a great place where you can eat!! Let me hand you a flyer, ma'am!!" A look of horror graced the woman's face as she yelled her lungs out. "It's a monster!!" "Huh?" I just stood there with the flyers in my arms. The cute little boy showed his true colors, kicking me in the shin as hard as he could.

"Leave Mommy alone!" He continued to kick me, but luckily for me, his Mother held onto his hand and ran off in a hurry. As I hopped onto my foot in pain, I dropped the flyers, letting it scatter into the streets of Namimori. "Little brat... It's just a costume!!" I yelled out as I shook my chubby fins in the air. "Who am I kiddin'. I look like freakin' Godzilla in this stupid fish costume." I sighed as I picked up the flyers at my feet.

Just when I was about to move along, someone or something grabbed onto my tail from behind, making me halt to a stop. "You're not done yet, fish-breath." I turned around to see none other than Kyoya, glaring at me with his tonfa at hand. Seriously... Doesn't he do anything fun for a change? I'm really curious to see what he does in his free time. "What did I do this time?" I complained as I pulled on my tail. But it wouldn't budge. His grip is as tough as a bear trap.

"This time?" He responded with an arched brow. Oh yeah. He doesn't know it's me. He can't see my face or anything. All he sees is a monstrous fish. The infant child of Godzilla. "Listen up dude. I ain't in the mood for this, so you should let go of my tail." I stepped forward in a fast pace, but it didn't really matter. His grip on my tail didn't loosen up at all. At least I was letting off some steam, right?

"Pick up after yourself. If not, I'll bite that fish-stick head of yours clean off." "You're asking for the impossible! How the hell am I supposed to pick up after myself when you won't let go of my tail?!" I complained. I swear! He's a full-grown idiot! I felt his grip on my tail loosen up, in which I prepared myself to make a run for it. But his loosened grip wasn't the only thing I felt when he managed to kick me in the back, allowing for me to fall face down against the pavement. I growled darkly, leaving for him to arch his brow, mildly amused by my reaction to his harsh treatment.

I got up on my feet, dusting off the dirt on my ridiculous outfit. I poked my index-finger on his chest, getting in his face while I was at it. "Listen here, buster! That was not nice! Not nice at all!" Kyoya smirked, causing for me to lose my composure, or whatever I had left of it. "I'm just-" I stopped talking as soon as Kyoya raised his tonfa, placing the tip of his murderous weapon right under my chin. "D-doing my job." I finished off. Kyoya eyed me in a curious matter.

"You seem... familiar somehow." I'm dead. "Tell me... Have you ever been bitten to death?" I decided to play it kewl. There's no way he can figure out my true identity with me looking like this! Even Reborn, the baby hit-man will be dazzled by my acting skills! Besides... I'm a master of disguise. "Dude... I'm a giant fish. Of course I've been bitten to death." I laughed, immediately stopping afterwards._ Let's see if you can stand the heat, Hibari Kyoya._

"Babyface..."

I crashed down anime style. _H-how did he know?! I was perfect! I was kewl!_ I wanted to yell out those words, but I chose to shake my balled fist in his direction while he wasn't looking. I feared for my life as soon as Kyoya gazed at me with those chilling blue eyes of his. "S-so what if it's me!! You can't do anything to me!! I have my rights!! I have feelings!!" I freaked out. "Oh yeah... Please eat at the Yamamoto Family restaurant." I added quickly, almost forgetting my job to lure potential customers to the sushi restaurant.

It took another few seconds for me to realize that Kyoya dumped me in a nearby trash container. "Enjoy your stay, Babyface." Kyoya walked off while scraping his tonfa against the trash container, making my ears bleed. "Just you wait!! I'll get you someday!! You and that stupid bird of yours!!" I yelled out, even though he left already. "This stinks..." I slammed my fin down in pure frustration, ignoring the trash around me.

Heavy footsteps closed in on me, accompanied with a faint clicking sound. "Another job well done." A male voice could be heard in the outside world. "The Boss will be pleased." Another voice reached my ears. The lid opened with a soft crack, letting the bright sunlight blind my eyes temporarily."What the..." Was all I managed to say when I jumped aside, almost being flattened by a heavy lookin' rug.

"Off you go." The male sounded relieved as he closed the lid, leaving me with the suspicious rug. "Jeesh... People these days are so selfish." I rolled my eyes as I placed my fin on the rug. "This looks like a fine rug to me." I looked into the fabric, wishing I didn't. A dead person was staring at me, giving me the shock of a lifetime! "N-no... Calm down Alice. He's probably sleeping." I reassured myself.

"But his pupils are dilated." I waved my hand in front of the guy's face. There was no reaction. "What about his heart? It must still be beating!" I placed my ear on his chest, but I heard nothing. "Which means..." I inched away from the person.

"HE'S REALLY DEAD!!" I panicked instantly, crawling my way out of the container. The lid slammed shut with a loud thud. I crouched down in fear as I framed my face with my useless fins. "I wonder how he died..." My fear was instantly replaced by my curiosity. "He talked too much, so we disposed of him." My eyes were plastered on a pair of fine Italian shoes, mocking me as they seemed to look right back at me.

"Shit..." I muttered out, realizing I'm about to leave this world, much like the guy in the trash container. "You done here?" Another guy walked up to us, giving me a clear look of his shoes. "We've got a witness on our hands." I refused to look up. I didn't have the guts to do so.

"Curiosity killed the cat... In this case, it's a giant..." The guy turned to his comrade. "What the hell is that thing anyway? It looks like Godzilla's hatchling or sumthin'." "I'M A FRICKING FISH!!" I exploded, getting in the guy's face, ignoring the revolver in his hand. "Alright, relax." The black-suited man made a 'whoa' gesture. "I CAN'T RELAX!! I'M A FISH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!!" I continued to yell at the male before me, much to his dismay. "AND DON'T YOU _DARE_ TRY TO SHOOT ME MISTER!!"

I slapped the revolver out of his hands. The device skidded a little ways ahead, halting to a stop before a large number of black-suited men. They reached out for their revolvers, shotguns, grenades and whatnot, making me slap myself in the face. "Okay... I'm sure we can come to an agreement here." "I'm sure we can." A familiar voice reached my ears. I jumped up as soon as the heavily armed men stepped aside to make room for their leader.

Dino, the Tenth generation Boss of the Cavallone Family made his grand entrance.

"Dino!!" I cried out, feeling the need to jump in his arms. But I stopped myself from doing so. There's no way I can reach him in one piece with all those weaponry aimed at me... But I'm glad he's here. He'll know what to do to fix all this. "Boss... This... _Thing_, is a witness." "I didn't see anything! I didn't see any dead guys today!" I lied through my teeth. "What should we do, Boss?" I spotted Romario in the crowd. They're not planning on killing me, are they?!

"We can't kill the fish. That's too much." _Dino... You're an angel send from above. I'm not worthy of basking in your presence_. "But can you remove that headgear of yours? I'd like to see your face." Dino flashed a smile in my direction, making my knees buckle from under me, but I managed to keep myself from falling. "Well... I'm out of here." I turned my head to see the _dead body_ climb out of the container, his eyes holding a lively spark in them. I just stood there, my jaw hanging a few inches off the ground.

"What the hell is going on here!" I yelled out as the guy dusted off his clothes. I was shocked beyond belief. I hardly noticed the fact that I ran up to Dino, holding onto him like no tomorrow as I wailed loudly. "IT'S A ZOMBIEEE!!" Dino felt the air leave his lungs as my arms refused to let go. Dino's men aimed their weaponry straight at me, determined to blow me to bits. "It's alright! Lay down your weapons." Dino held onto me in an attempt to protect me, acting like the gallant prince that he is.

"He's _soooooo_ sweet." I mumbled under my breath, holding onto him with my chubby fins. Dino sighed once my words reached his ears. "That's Moretti the Murdered. He can use the Adios, which intentionally stops his own heart and causes him to go into a deathly state." Dino explained. "He's not a zombie. He serves the Vongola Family as a special agent." "B-boss! Why are you telling all that to the weird lizard thing!?" One of his men questioned in disbelief while Dino comforted my sobbing self.

"Now now. Don't be so harsh on a lady." "Lady? That thing's a lady?!!" They yelled out while pointing at me in a rude manner. "They've forgotten all about me. How rude..." I whispered under my breath. "You're okay now, right?" Dino grinned down at me. I nodded my head as I released him from my tight grip, feeling betrayed by his Family. I faced them, ignoring their weaponry at the moment.

"WHY DON'T YOU GUYS LIKE ME ANYMORE!!" I bursted out into tears while they backed away in fear. Romario looked at me, a confused expression gracing his mustached face."Alessa?" "The one and only. You guys didn't notice until now?" Dino questioned his men as he removed my headgear carefully. Tears kept pouring out of my crystal blue orbs. "ALESSA!!!" They cried out as soon as they realized their mistake. They gathered around, trying their best to cheer me up. I wiped away my tears, my lips formed into a pout as Bono gave me a pat on the back.

"Sorry about the whole trying to kill you thing." He apologized on everyone's behalf. I flashed them a smile, telling them its water under the bridge. "Is that a real gun?" I asked innocently. "Sure it is! Go ahead and hold it!" Ivan placed the weapon in my hands, not even thinking of the consequences. "Ivan! What do you think you're doing, giving her a gun!" Dino panicked instantly. "Don't worry. This thing isn't even loaded. Have more faith in Ivan. He's no idiot." I commented with a wide smile gracing my face while I aimed the muzzle towards the sky, pulling the trigger without a care in the world.

A loud bang occurred, followed by a high-pitched, strident cry coming from above. A pigeon smacked against the ground, his outstretched paws twitching for a few seconds until it stopped moving completely. Everyone was silent as the wind passed through us. Dino was horrified, his face turning as pale as a sheet. "You killed a defenseless bird." Dino muttered under his breath.

"SHE REALLY IS MAFIA MATERIAL!!" His men roared ever so loudly, laughing their heads of as each of them congratulated me for making my first kill.

Dino's POV:

A deep sigh escaped my lips as I ran my fingers through my hair. "Poor bird..." I eyed the pigeon, feeling sorry for the creature. Alice doesn't seem affected by the bird's death. "She's actually having fun, for once." I grinned as I glanced over at Alice from afar. She was enjoying the attention she was getting from Romario and the others. "She's a handful, just like Reborn said." Moretti broke my thoughts as he placed his hand on my shoulder. "Reborn says a lot of things." I retorted.

"What's your opinion of her?" Moretti asked with a sly smirk forming on his lips. "Alice looks like a charming young lady... But in truth, she holds such dangerous thoughts and dreams in that head of hers." I answered him. Moretti arched his brow. "For real?" I nodded my head, averting my eyes to Alice and my men. She was trying out their weapons to see which one suited her best. Romario made sure the guns were harmless. Thank God for Romario.

"You think Reborn is wrong with this one?" Moretti questioned me. I stuck my hands in my pockets, closing my eyes as I took a deep breath. "She's a restless child... She's unable to stay still. She acts before she thinks-" "You can't stand the kid, huh?" Moretti interrupted my ranting. "What makes you say that?" I asked him in a daze. Moretti arched his brow, a look of utter confusion gracing his face. I laughed it out as soon as I connected the dots.

"You think I'm badmouthing her? I thought you would understand where I was going with this." "Of course. This is the face of a person who understands." Moretti answered with a sarcastic tone resonating in his voice. "Sorry..." I muttered out, feeling somewhat embarrassed at the moment. "It does seem like I only summed up her bad points...But, I happen to like her that way, and so does Reborn."

I gazed at Alice from afar, watching her getting all fired up over something Bono said. It's a funny sight to behold, seeing her jumping up and down in that fish... thing. "I wouldn't want her any other way, you know?" I grinned in Moretti's direction. He rolled his eyes at me, the corner of his lips curling into a faint smile. "You do know she's under aged, right?" He joked.

"Very funny..."


	8. Dr Phil

A deep sigh escaped my lips as soon as I sat down. Working in a sushi restaurant isn't as simple as it seemed.

"I feel sorry for Yamamoto."

I eyed Yamamoto's movements as he finished serving yet another customer. Business was going well. "Looks like the American hooligan did well, for once." I turned my head to see Gokudera-kun standing next to me.

His arms were crossed over his chest as he mumbled out those words. I guess he still needs to learn how to compliment Pierce-san properly. At least he made some progress...

"Yeah... People keep pouring in. She's done a great job." "Then why the sour face, Tenth?" I sighed at Gokudera-kun's words. Can't he see what's going on here?

"The restaurant is filled with people we know, Gokudera-kun." I pointed out, seeing my own Mother waving at me from her seat. Reborn, Bianchi, Lambo, I-Pin and Fuuta are all accompanying her around the table. Shamal-sensei is sitting at a table close by, gazing at a pissed off Bianchi as he blew her a kiss.

They're gonna order the most expensive dishes on the menu, no doubt. Well, maybe Fuuta won't. "Can I have the Hirame dish?" Fuuta asked in a polite tone of voice. "Of course, Fuuta-kun. We got Dad's pay today, so you can all order whatever you like!" Mom smiled brightly while everyone else cheered.

"They're all messed up! Especially Fuuta! He can get away with everything!" I yelled out as I held onto my head in sheer worry for the bill. "Now that you mention it, isn't that Hibari sitting over there in the corner?"

Hibari-san had his arms crossed over his chest, his feet placed on the table, giving the people that dare come close to him a deadly glare. "That _is_ Hibari-san!!Out of all people,what's he doing here?!! Has Pierce-san gone crazy?!!" I complained loudly, throwing a fit.

"What's the matter with him?" Yamamoto asked Gokudera-kun as he walked by, holding onto an empty tray. "Just keep walkin' buddy." Gokudera-kun glared at Yamamoto. "Kay...Bye _buddy_." Yamamoto responded as he smiled ever so brightly.

"I'm not your buddy!" Gokudera hissed at Yamamoto, but he was long gone.

Suddenly, I felt an arm being placed on my shoulders as the person pulled me towards Gokudera-kun, knocking our heads together. "What are the two of you standing around here for?!" Yamamoto's Dad seemed angry.

_Of course he's angry! We were slacking off! _

"W-were very sorry! We'll continue working now!" I panicked. "Huh? Work?" He began to say. "Forget about that! Just sit down and relax! I'm sure these three ladies will love your company!" He laughed as he dragged us towards a table, making us sit down.

"Tsuna-san! What a _surprise_-desu!" I stared into the heart-shaped eyes of Miura Haru. She flew by my side, attaching herself on my arm. "Good to see you, Tsuna-kun." Kyoko-chan greeted me with an angelic smile.

"K-kyoko-chan?! What are you doing here?" _I'm a mess and I'm all sweaty! I can't let her see me like this!_ Hana shoved a flyer in my face, showing the family restaurant. "Alice send us here. She also told us this place would be filled with handsome waiters." "She screwed up big time." Gokudera-kun grumbled under his breath.

"Tell me about it." Hana rolled her eyes.

"I wasn't talking about the handsome waiters!" Gokudera spat out, much to Hana's dismay. "I was talking about the American idiot!" "Speaking of Alice-chan. She looked really adorable in that Godzilla outfit. It fits her well!" Kyoko chuckled softly.

"Doesn't it!? I wonder where she got it! I want to _design_ it for myself-desu!" It's a fish... But they wouldn't understand anyway. No'one does. The clatter of many dishes could be heard in the kitchen, making me jump up instantly.

"What the hell was that?!" Gokudera-kun got up on his feet as well, making his way into the kitchen. As soon as we got there, the culprit was simply standing there with a couple of plates in his hands. The rest of the plates found their way to the ground, reduced into big shards all across the floor.

"The owner is gonna have a field day." Gokudera-kun broke the silence. "Onii-san! What are you doing here?!" I scolded Kyoko-chan's older brother. "I EXTREMELY WANTED TO HELP!!" He replied, destroying my eardrums along the way.

"You want to help? YOU CAN'T EVEN LISTEN PROPERLY!" Gokudera-kun yelled out, completely outraged with Onii-san's excuse. "WHAT WAS THAT, SQUID-HEAD!?" "GO AND WASH OUT YOUR EARS, TURF-TOP!!"

"You guys! The customers might hear you!" I hissed out, wanting for them to stop fighting before all hell will break loose. "Tsuna!" Yamamoto barged into the kitchen, his eyes landing on me.

"Alice's back, and she's not alone." Once I walked out of the kitchen, my mouth fell open. Dino's subordinates practically filled the whole restaurant! And they're all holding onto their guns!!

"Yo, little brother. Thought I'd drop by for a bite." Dino-san emerged from the sea of black-suited men. "Just perfect." Gokudera-kun rolled his eyes. "_Horse-man_ made his entrance. Fan-fricken-tastic."

_Wait... Isn't that Moretti The Murdered, standing beside Dino-san?! Not him! Not now! _

Soon enough, I set my sights on Pierce-san, sticking onto Dino-san like glue. "Isn't this great? Everyone is under one roof! This is awesome, right _Darling_?" She placed her head on Dino-san's upper arm, not letting go.

Dino-san didn't seem to mind much. He hardly noticed the loving gaze in Pierce-san's crystal blue eyes. "We're in trouble." A dark shadow was cast upon us, followed by a pair of heavy footsteps.

"Alice..." Yamamoto's old man growled under his breath. He's about to explode.

"L-listen, Chef. I know I've let you down, but I think I deser-""YOU'RE THE BEST MASCOT GIRL I'VE EVER HAD!!" He bursted out in tears, making the lot of us look bad as he engulfed her in a heartwarming embrace.

"She's the _only_ mascot girl you've ever had, old man." Gokudera-kun rolled his eyes. "Soooo... Does this mean I can work in the kitchen?" "I would love to try Alessa's cooking." Romario piped in with a smile.

"Same here!" Bono raised his hand impatiently, resembling a child rather than an adult.

"She can't even make a nice batch of rice balls. What chance does she have with preparing fish?" I muttered under my breath. "So, can I?" "My dear mascot girl. Of course not. You're a disaster in the kitchen." He said matter of factly.

I caught a glimpse of Onii-san, hiding the broken plates he held in his hands behind his back in shame. "Are you sure about that? The way I see it, you really need her help. After all, the restaurant is filled with waiting customers. Can't keep them waiting." Dino-san placed his hands on Pierce-san's shoulders, making her look up in bewilderment.

"Well... You do have a point there." That's Dino-san for you. He knows how to turn situations like this in his favor. "Fine. But you have to listen to whatever I say, got it?"

"WE GOT IT TO THE EXTREME!!"

Onii-san ditched the broken plates over his shoulder, letting it crash down near a shocked looking customer.

"LET'S GO AND SERVE THE CUSTOMERS TO THE EXTREME, ALICE!!" Onii-san dragged poor Pierce-san away from Dino-san before she could thank him properly. "Good luck, Tsuna." Dino-san messed up my hair. Yamamoto ended up guiding Dino-san, his subordinates and Moretti to their tables.

"We'll be needing it..."

Third POV:

"What can I get you, you little bastard." Alice eyed Hibari up and down, holding onto a simple note block and pen. Hibari averted his eyes from the menu to her, simply staring at the blonde, holding a dull expression on his face.

A smirk graced his lips once he realized who was standing before him. The only girl that dared to defy him. Make that the only living being in the world...

"Could you repeat that?" He mocked her slowly. Alice caught the bait, about to freak out on him. "Are you deaf? What do you want, you sonuva-" "Would you look at the time!! You should check up on the fish, Pierce-san!"

Tsuna pulled her on the arm, wanting to separate Miss Flame from Mister Oil. "W-what do you think you're doing Tsunami!! I need to get back at him for dumping me in a trash container!" She hissed at Tsuna, resembling a nasty snake.

"Gokudera-kun! Can you take over for Pierce-san please?" He ignored the American hoodlum. "Hell no." Came Gokudera's dull reply from behind the counter, making Tsuna sweat-drop.

"No worries. I got it." Yamamoto smiled as he made his way to Hibari. "Thanks, Yamamoto." Tsuna sighed. "Pierce-san... You should stay away from Hiba-where'd she go?!" Tsuna looked around, spotting Alice at Dino's table, taking his time to order. She winked in Tsuna's direction, combined with a goofy smile.

"Good... She'll stay out of trouble for now."

"What would you recommend, Alice?" Dino questioned the blonde while stroking his chin. "Fish." She replied blankly. "Fish it is then. Surprise me, kay?" Dino replied sweetly, flashing a dazzling smile in Alice's direction.

"Okay!" She squealed as she ran off, crashing into a clueless Ryohei as he dropped his tray, making a huge mess.

"You can make her do anything with that smile of yours." Moretti commented while gazing at the clumsy duo. "Come on. It's not that bad, is it?" Moretti was caught off guard by Dino's blinding smile.

"I don't blame her for not being able to see straight." He muttered out, causing for the others to break into laughter.

"I'm so sorry, Ryo. You okay?" Alice asked, wanting to help out. "THIS IS NOTHING!!" The boxer roared loudly. "Are the two of you slacking off again!?" Gokudera's shadow was cast upon them.

"NO SIR!!" They got back on their feet, ready for war. "Jeez... What a slave driver." Alice whispered out to Ryohei as soon as Gokudera's back was turned on them. "He's an extreme party-pooper."

Gokudera was about to jump on the two of them, whispering to each other when Tsuna saved the day once again. "It's okay Gokudera-kun!! Just let them be!! I need your help on something! It's something that only my right-hand man can help out with!!" Tsuna pulled on his arm.

"I'm at your service, Tenth!!" Gokudera beamed happily, ignoring the two troublemakers. "Yes-man." "SHUT UP!!" Gokudera exploded on Alice. "That's not a way to talk to a lady. You have to treat them with extreme care." Ryohei explained.

Gokudera took out his dynamites, his right eye twitching like crazy. "Pierce-san... Would it hurt if you apologized for once?!" Tsuna spat out, trying his best to hold Gokudera back. "I'm sorry." She smirked, not feeling sorry at all.

"Buh-bye."

She skipped off, stopping in front of a large fish tank, containing all the fishy goodness. Alice rolled up her sleeve while eyeing the biggest fish she could find. "You'll do just fine." She grinned maniacally with her face plastered against the glass.

A beautiful tuna fish seemed to catch her murderous gaze, realizing that he's about to be sacrificed. "What do you think you're doing?!" Came the chef's booming voice, holding onto Alice's collar as she held onto a squirming tuna fish.

"N-nothing..." She looked away with a pout to follow. A loud crash filled the kitchen, creating an opening for Alice as soon as the chef averted his eyes from the fish-snatcher, loosening his grip on her. Ryohei's head popped out from the kitchen, shifting his eyes like a maniac.

"I think no'one heard my extreme commotion." He muttered out with a sigh, until the chef towered high above him. "You're gonna pay an _extreme_ price for those broken materials, buddy." He spoke, a vein popping up on his forehead as he glared Ryohei down.

In the meantime, Alice managed to present a beautiful dish before the ever so shocked Tenth generation Boss of the Cavallone Family. "Enjoy your meal!" Alice grinned while she placed her hands on Dino's shoulders, patting him ever so softly. Dino poked the fish with his fork, gazing at Alice afterwards.

"It's still alive."

"Which is another word for fresh!"

Alice proclaimed, her eyes litting up as she did so. "So go ahead and take a bite, big guy!" She nudged the mafia boss, making him inch closer to his dish. "Besides, I prepared it with my love for you." She clapped her hands together in a childish gesture, resembling a five year old, experiencing her first crush.

"Where have I heard that before?" Moretti laughed as he took a sip from his sake. Bono tapped Romario on his shoulder, pointing across from their table. Bianchi glanced over in their direction, smirking as she took in their shocked faces.

"P-Poison Scorpion?!!" Dino exclaimed, fearing for the worst. "I would like the live fish." Romario ordered his dish with a serious tone resonating in his voice. "Coming right up!!" Alice smiled in Romario's direction, patting the pale looking Bucking Bronco on the back.

"M-me too!!" Bono raised his hand eagerly.

"You guys..." Dino muttered under his breath, feeling the urge to ditch the fish before him. "If you don't mind, I'll take over for now." Moretti grinned from ear to ear, inching the plate in his direction.

Dino arched his brow, but thanked him anyway. "No problem! I'm dead anyway, remember?!" Moretti laughed loudly as Dino's men joined in.

* * *

Alice had her face plastered against the aquarium glass again. Her eyes followed a bright red octopus in the tank. "How I wish I had eight arms like you, Bob..."

She sighed against the glass. "I would have beaten the crap out of Kyoya, that's for sure." She grumbled under her breath, feeling her blood boil from under her skin as she gazed at Hibari from the corner of her eye. He was holding a stare contest with a still pissed off Gokudera.

"You're the only one that understands me Bob, you know that? I can tell you everything." Alice tapped her fingernail against the glass, frightening Bob a little. "Sorry..." She laughed. "Having fun?" A chair was pulled near Alice, making her look sideways.

"Sup Takeshi."

Yamamoto laughed at her words, as he always has whenever she said something. He never laughs _at_ her. He truly finds Alice amusing. Her words, her body language, her tough attitude... He could go on. He was charmed by her childish gestures. She probably didn't intend to be charming, so Yamamoto keeps it to himself.

"Looks like you've overcome your fear for squids." Yamamo chuckled out, his smile radiating the happiness he felt whenever he talks to Alice face to face. "I never feared them... I just didn't like to see their heads cut off, is all." Alice rolled her eyes, taking Yamamoto's words as an insult.

"This comes from the girl that laughs in the face of danger." Yamamoto commented, remembering her many battles against Hibari. "H-hey! We're just... Misunderstood... Bob and I are misunderstood creatures." "Sure." Yamamoto grinned, his chocolate orbs scanning the blonde American before him.

"Sure, Bob has eight arms, but that doesn't mean he doesn't have a heart. He could have eight hearts for all I care!" Alice laughed, catching Yamamoto's gaze on her. "Why Bob?" He asked her, amused to no end.

"I used to have a dog named Bob, back in the United States. Back in California. A golden retriever... She was a good dog, until she got run over that it." She said all that with a smile on her face. Yamamoto could tell she was hiding her true emotions, but he said nothing about it.

"Last time I checked, Bob was a boys' name." He said. "It suited her..." Alice turned her gaze to Bob, the octopus, following his every move."Do you still miss... America? Your home?" Yamamoto asked, a nervous tone resonating in his voice.

Alice's eyes softened at his words. She bit her lower lip, fighting herself to answer his question. Yamamoto was patiently waiting for her reply.

"After that... There was Bob, the Siamese cat. Bob, the white rabbit, and Bob, the squid." She tapped the glass again, causing for Bob to leak a cloud of ink instantly. "What about you? Had any pets?" Alice changed the subject. Yamamoto sighed, but again, he said nothing about it.

"Does Gokudera count as a pet?" Yamamoto laughed, and Alice soon joined in on the laughter. Yamamoto cast one last glance at Alice. It became clear to him that someday soon, she'll have to go home.

"I think he heard us." Alice's voice broke Yamamoto's thoughts as he looked up to see an angry grey-haired Italian stomping in their direction. "What did you just say, baseball retard?" He hissed, holding onto Yamamoto's collar.

"Take it easy, Hayato. He didn't mean what he said. He was just joking." Gokudera averted his eyes from Yamamoto to Alice, frowning at her words. "Come on. Is this the way a right-hand man should behave?"

"Since when do you know how a right-hand man should behave?!" Gokudera spat out in disbelief. "Well... Since I... Uh..." Alice put on her thinking face. "Looks like your lonely brain cell needs to work overtime to find the answer." "H-hey!! I'm not stupid! I don't have one brain cell! You take that back Hayato!"

Alice pushed Gokudera ever so harshly while Yamamoto arched his brow. This isn't gonna end well. "Your English test result proves your stupidity, Babyface!" Gokudera shoved her aside.

"You're the idiot! I thought you'd be able to figure out why my score was so low! I switched mine with Tsunami's to make him look good!! It was all for your precious Tenth generation Boss, moron!!" Alice barked while Gokudera's cheeks turned a light pink in his embarrassment.

"Keep the Tenth out of this!!" He waved his fist in Alice's direction. By now, the customers noticed their loud quarrel, keeping their eyes locked onto the two of them.

"Takeshi's right and you know it! You're Tsunami's personal pet! You're a Yes-man! You're nothing but a nasty cat, begging for attention! One who's willing to do anything for his precious-" "You're dead meat!!" Gokudera jumped on Alice instantly, the two of them exchanging blows to one another.

Tsuna and Ryohei came running to see what the commotion was all about. "You guys!! Stop fighting!! You'll chase off the customers!!" Tsuna complained, seeing his two family members scratching each other's eyes out and what not.

Alice managed to sit on top of Gokudera, her hands clenched around the Italian's neck as she choked the life out of him. Gokudera managed to retaliate, holding onto a random object, followed by a harsh blow to Alice's head.

Tsuna and Yamamoto winched in pain while Ryohei's mouth was agape at the damage they were causing.

"Stupidera's back in the fight!!" Lambo jumped up and down, getting all exited as he threw his fists in the air, copying the moves they made. Gokudera and Alice got up on their feet, glaring at each other like no tomorrow.

"You hit like a girl!!" Gokudera commented, spitting out some of the blood in his mouth as Tsuna squealed, fearing for the worst. "They're preparing themselves for round two! We have to do something!" He warned Ryohei and Yamamoto while they just stood there.

"I'm on it! Just wait for my extreme sign, Yamamoto! I'll take down Squid-head, and you take down Alice!" Yamamoto nodded, agreeing with his senpai. "I am a girl, Yes-man!!" "When it comes to you, it's hard to tell!!" Gokudera took out his dynamite sticks, litting them up instantly.

"I'll blow you to smithereens, Babyface!!" He grinned widely. "NOW TO THE EXTREME!!" Ryohei and Yamamoto were about to get involved, when Bianchi made her move. "You should stop trying to harm her, Hayato." She placed her hands on Alice's shoulders, in which she looked up at her.

"Just tell her how you feel. Love will-" "I DON'T LIKE HER!! I DESPISE HER!!I'M SICK AND TIRED OF PEOPLE TELLING ME OTHERWISE!!" Gokudera exploded. "G-Gokudera-kun... You're okay!" Tsuna pat him on the back.

"Well... Yeah... Why wouldn't I be?"

His eyes fell upon his older sister, his stomach cramping up on him instantly. With a pale expression gracing his face, he passed out, losing his grip on the dynamite sticks as they rolled on the floor.

One of the hissing sticks made its way under Haru's and Kyoko's table. Hibari was also in the danger zone, but he barely noticed. A few others rolled under Reborn's table, in which Tsuna's Mother arched her brow, completely oblivious of the danger they were in.

"Put it out!!" Tsuna panicked.

"Don't worry Tsuna! I got this!" Dino took out his bullwhip, ready for action. Alice clapped her hands in a childish gesture, her eyes plastered onto the Tenth Boss of the Cavallone Family.

Dino lashed out with repeated strokes, gathering the dynamite sticks from under the tables with swift precision. As soon as he held them in his hands, Bono and Ivan doused the flames with a bucket of water, drenching the Bucking Bronco from head to toe with the refreshing liquid.

"Thanks guys..." Dino piped in, a blank expression gracing his moist face. Bono and Ivan merely congratulated each other for a job well done. "You were great, Dino!! That was just breathtakingly beautiful." Alice clasped her hands together, her eyes glued to the ever so clueless mafia boss.

Tsuna sighed in his relieved state. But it didn't last long... A deafening explosion occurred, blasting away a part of the sushi restaurant. A cloud of dust emerged from the rubble as Tsuna and the others stood there, staring at the damage in disbelief. Reborn made his way to Tsuna in a casual and laid-back manner.

"You've done it now Tsuna." He mocked the boy. "I didn't do anything!!" Tsuna spat out. "I thought you got them all, Dino-san!!" He turned to the Italian blonde. "I-I'm sorry. I really thought I had them all! Guess I missed a few." He scratched the back of his head as he chuckled softly, causing for Tsuna to glare in his direction.

"This isn't a laughing matter!"

"Tsuna... Someone's still in there." Yamamoto pointed out. A dark silhouette emerged from the rubble, accompanied with a faint ringing sound. "A ringtone?" Dino questioned, crossing his arms over his chest.

Tsuna turned pale instantly as he pulled on his hair. "I-it's Hibari-san!!" He backed up, bumping into Romario. Hibari dusted off his Namimori jacket. He was a mess, but his usual scary aura didn't diminish one bit. A strand of his raven-black hair caught fire, but he hardly noticed.

"Kyoya! You look... Different." Dino grinned. Gokudera managed to get up on his feet, holding onto his stomach in pain. Hibari bared his tonfa, ready to beat up whoever was responsible for this mess.

"Which one of you herbivores caused for this to happen..." He hissed out, a dangerous tone resonating in his voice. "Tsuna..." Reborn pointed at the shocked teen. "It wasn't me!! I swear!!" He panicked. "It was me, Lambo-san!!" The cowboy announced proudly, not knowing what he's getting himself into.

"L-lambo?! He must think this is all a game!" The small child stood before Hibari, grinning like a maniac. Five seconds later, Lambo was plastered against the aquarium glass, the force behind Hibari's blow causing for the glass to crack.

Lambo sniffed loudly, his eyes getting all teary. "L-Lambo-san d-doesn't l-l-like this!!" He cried out. The glass couldn't hold it anymore as it broke down, causing for the water to flow out of the fish tank.

Tsuna squealed as the water reached his feet, along with a few sea creatures, trying their best to survive the dry environment. The few customers who didn't leave because of the explosion, chose to leave now.

"Bob!!" Alice had a shocked expression on her face as she shoved the clueless Tsuna aside, getting down on one knee as she tried to nurture her pet squid back to health. "Bob?" Dino arched his brow in utter confusion. "Don't ask." Yamamoto retorted, causing for Dino to grow even more confused.

"Look what you did! You're lucky Bob didn't get hurt!" Alice spat out, her hatred for Hibari growing even more. "So it was you, Babyface... I should have known." Hibari glared Alice down, his shadow was casted upon her as he towered above her kneeling position.

"Hey... I wasn't the cause of the explosion. It was Hayato!" _She's shifting her eyes like crazy! Of course she's to blame for the explosion, not Gokudera-kun! She's the one that started the fight in the first place!_ Tsuna panicked in his thoughts.

"Enough... You will die by my hands, and I will savor every second of seeing you grovel before me in pure misery." "Your hair is on fire." Her voice is light, entirely friendly.

Hibari was caught by surprise upon hearing her words. He managed to hide his surprise quite nicely, so no' one noticed. Reborn smirked, finding Hibari's flaw ever so amusing. "You're tough, aren't you, Babyface? I've always liked tough." Came his cool reply.

Alice shrugged. Dino arched his brow at Hibari's tactics. "Did he just compliment her?" Tsuna whispered in Yamamoto's direction, in which the baseball boy shrugged, keeping his eyes on the two of them.

"I couldn't ask for a better rival. One that doesn't break easily." He smirked. Alice watches him. She knows he's toying with her, simply messing with her mind. She knows he'll grow violent as soon as she says something stupid again. How could he not? "Man... You must have been _reeeeeeeally_ lonely as a kid." Be that as it may, it still didn't stop her from saying what she wanted to say. Hibari stopped smirking altogether.

"Oh yes... I was very lonely. But that changed as soon as I set my eyes on you, herbivore." Without a single warning, Hibari released countless jabs from his tonfa in a swift motion, but Alice dodged them without even breaking a sweat. Upon seeing the destruction that was made in his sushi restaurant, Yamamoto's old man sighed. "That's it... I'm done for." He muttered out under his breath.

"Keep your eyes on her, although I doubt it'll be easy." Reborn sat on Dino's shoulder, smirking for the hell of it. "Reborn. Are they like this all the time? It's hard to tell whether the two of them are enemies or allies." Dino commented. "They're enemies." Tsuna piped in, sighing deeply as Hibari smashed a table and some chairs to mere rubble. Yamamoto made his way to the girls, smiling apologetically to his Dad as he rubbed his temples in cheer worry.

"It's not safe here. You guys should head home." "Why-desu?! We were having so much fun-desuuuu!!" Haru fought back. "But Alice-chan isn't done with her performance. I would like to see the end of it." Kyoko pouted. "Kyoko-chan's even worse than Yamamoto." Tsuna eyed the girls, mainly Kyoko. "We didn't even pay." Hana grunted, crossing her arms over her chest. "It's on the house!" Yamamoto could hear his old man grumbling in displeasure, but he ignored him.

"My My... It's getting a little too rowdy here." Nana made her way over to the girls, I-pin and Fuuta never leaving her side. Lambo wobbled over to them, holding his head in pain. He jumped up, petrified at the sound of yet another piece of furniture being destroyed by the hands of Hibari Kyoya. "Mama! Lambo-san's scared!!" He ran to Nana's side, holding onto her legs as he cried a waterfall of tears, accompanied with a running nose.

"We should let the boys handle this. We girls and children have no business in a fight like this one." "B-but Alice is a girl." Hana blurted out, stating the obvious. "Boys and they're silly games. I'm glad my Tsu-kun isn't so rough. Just like his Father." Nana ignored Hana, her facial expression softening upon mentioning her loyal husband as she slipped into dreamland. "Just great..." Hana muttered out as Kyoko and Haru exchanged apologetic smiles to one another.

"She's right. We should go. They'll be fine."

"Alice-chan's so lucky-desu!" Haru punched the air, her lips forming into a pout.

"She's a fast one." Romario grinned amusingly, seeing Alice dodge every blow Hibari threw at her with grace. Dino was surprised, to say the least. All of his doubts of her being misplaced in the Vongola Family ebbed from his mind. He felt, at ease, somehow... "So this is what you meant, Reborn." "I'm glad you're catching on." The baby hitman retorted as he glanced over at his ex pupil.

"I'm just worried about what the future holds for her." Dino sighed, feeling genuinely worried for the girl. He felt like a Father, fretting over every little thing, as long as it's about his little girl. "She's improved, both in mind and body." "How so?" The baby hitman questioned. "I noticed something while on the way here." Dino smiled sincerely, letting the memory engulf his mind.

**Flashback:**

"So you're helping out your dear classmate, huh? Is that what all this is about?" The Bucking Bronco laughed as he walked alongside Alice, the fish mascot. Romario, Moretti and the others followed a little ways ahead of them. It was an odd parade indeed. A young girl dressed as the American version of Godzilla, a mafia Boss and his subordinates holding onto their guns as they shifted their eyes, staying on guard for any danger, completely unaware of the fact that they're the danger themselves.

The streets they walked upon was empty. Not a sign of life could be detected. "You guys... I think it's okay to put away the guns for now." Dino glanced over his shoulder, eyeing his black-suited men carefully. His men did as they were asked while Moretti chuckled, unable to hold it in. "Be careful... They might toss you into another container close by." Romario was the one who chuckled softly this time. Moretti kept quiet as he pulled down his black plain bonnet, looking down.

"So, Takeshi's in trouble, huh? It's a good thing you're helping out your Family members." Dino spoke, patting her on the head. "It's not easy, you know..." Alice retorted, a serious tone resonating in her voice. Dino grew surprised at her calm composure. "How come?" "B-because..." "Is it because they don't treat you well? Are the customers being hard on you?" Dino summed up all the possibilities he could think of. "Just tell me, and I'll fix the problem." Dino glanced over his shoulder again.

"Without the help of my subordinates, of course." He smiled that gorgeous smile of his, his face lighting up like the end of a burning cigarette.

"Takeshi forgot to mention what their rivals served!!" Alice turned to the shocked Dino as she cried a waterfall of tears. The Bucking Bronco inched away from her a little bit, but Alice held onto his arm, crying like a little baby. "Sounds like a siren..." Bono whispered to Ivan as he eyed Alice from afar. "W-what do they serve?" Dino hesitated to ask. She was already upset enough. No need to make her cry even more.

Alice stopped walking abruptly, pointing towards a fast-food restaurant. Across from the fast-food restaurant was Yamamoto's sushi restaurant. Alice sobbed softly, lowering her hand. Dino sweat dropped as his subordinates caught up to them. "What is it, Boss?" Romario asked, eyeing the restaurant carefully. "Hamburgers..." The blonde Italian muttered out under his breath, immediately knowing why Alice is struggling with the task at hand. _She's a hamburger-loving American, and proud of it!_

"I guess it's hard for you to eat it, huh? You would be stabbing poor Takeshi in the back..." "It's okay for me to eat there. He said so himself." Alice retorted, not letting go of Dino's arm. Dino arched his brow in confusion. Then, what's the problem? He fails to understand. "Hayato's being a pain in the ass!! He threatened me!! He threatened me!!" She began to cry again, flapping her fins in a fast motion.

"Figures he'd be against it. Typical Hayato." Dino laughed, imagining Gokudera, pointing his index-finger accusingly at Alice as her hamburger obsession was put to a halt, much to Alice's dismay. "It's a good thing you didn't eat any hamburgers. Can't say I'd be able to hold myself in if this restaurant served Italian dishes..." Dino sweat-dropped. "Ravioli di Portobello..." Bono sighed, sniffing the air as if the dish was being made this very moment.

"Give me a chicken pizza!" Ivan exclaimed. "Spaghetti with meat sauce, just like my Mother makes it." Moretti joined in. Soon enough, everyone was talking about their favorite Italian dish while laughing, making Dino's stomach growl without him realizing it. Their laugher faded into the background as Dino gazed at Alice. "I won't betray my Family, if that's what you're wondering, Dino." She said ever so softly. "I'll never revert back to the person I used to be. I was a lousy brat, but you changed all that."

She took off her headgear as she walked towards the sushi restaurant. "So..." And stops three feet away. She turns partway around and flashes a smile towards the clueless Bucking Bronco. "Just trust me. Otherwise, you'd just be distrusting yourself, and that would look silly, right?" Dino thought for a while, letting her words sink in. When they did, he flashed her a smile back, one so dazzling enough to blind her.

Temporarily, of course.

She turned away from Dino, attempting to hide her burning cheeks as she squealed softly in delight, making Dino laugh.

"Okay... I trust you, Alice Pierce."

**End Flashback:**

"Alice surprised me with her words. She's so mature, despite her age." "And the fact that she has a crush on you has nothing to do with it." Reborn muttered under his breath. "Did you say something, Reborn?" "Nothing much. Don't mind me." He grinned while Dino sighed, knowing Reborn was up to something again. Alice was still dodging Hibari's powerful jabs when an extremely loud voice broke her concentration.

"ALICE!! HIT BACK TO THE EXTREME!!"

Dino's subordinates let the hot-headed boxer through. "H-hit back? Are you crazy?!!" Tsuna held onto Ryohei, shaking some sense into him. "WHY NOT?!! SHE CAN DO IT TO THE EXTREME!!" The boxer retorted, his extreme passion burning up to a new level. "She's more interested in dodging Kyoya's blows, rather than striking him." Dino spoke, his eyes following Alice's every move.

Hibari was slowing down a bit. He was breathing with difficulty, which pissed him off for some reason. Seeing Alice smirk at him while dodging his blows only worsened his mood. " I will bite you to death, and I'll enjoy it, Babyface. Take my word for it..." He growled in a threatening manner, resembling a nasty predator, craving for Alice's blood. As the girls got ready to leave, much to Haru's dismay, I-Pin was left behind, standing before the entrance.

"Lambo-san's first out the door! Lambo-san never loses!! Bwahahahaha!! I-pin is a loser!"

"Check it out, guys! I'm winning!" Alice turned to Tsuna and the others with a grin from ear to ear. "Kyoya has nothing on me!" She laughed. Tsuna couldn't believe how stupid she was! Hibari-san can hear her every word!! Tsuna jumped up at the sight of yet another hole in the wall, caused by Hibari's violent actions. As Alice skidded to a stop, Hibari stood near the hole in the wall, turning his head to face Alice with a murderous glaze in his velvet eyes. Alice was filled with fear just by looking into his eyes, but she refused to show it. Not in front of Dino anyway.

Hibari launched himself towards Alice, aiming for a blow to the head. Hibari didn't slow down. He sped up his pace and kept getting in her face, determined to tire her out before he does. Alice still managed to dodge his attacks, but barely. Without a warning, she felt his tonfa grazing her cheek, leaving a nasty cut behind. Her eyes widened in shock as she noticed Hibari changing his movements.

Before, she could read his moves before he made them, but now, she can barely see him clearly! Let alone see his movements! "REMEMBER YOUR TRAINING TO THE EXTREME!!" Ryohei broke Alice's concentration. She jumped aside, making a good distance between herself and Hibari. "I can't dodge and hit him at the same time, Ryo!! That's crazy talk!!" She argued back. "What are you... Her coach?" Tsuna sweat-dropped at the sight of Ryohei, acting like his career is on the line.

"This might as well be a real boxing match. It's like that to senpai." Yamamoto grinned. "It doesn't mean he needs to treat it like one!" Tsuna complained.

In a split second, Alice received a powerful uppercut caused by the tip of Hibari's tonfa. "O-oi! Kyoya... He's really serious." Dino frowned as his eyes averted from the damaged Alice to the smirking Hibari. Reborn smirked also. "Reborn! This has gone long enough! We have to stop them!" Tsuna glared at the baby hitman. "Go ahead and jump in, Tsuna." "C-can't you do anything, Reborn? I mean... You're so amazing. You're the best baby hitman ever!" Tsuna practically begged Reborn to help out. "And you're their boss. Act like one, Tsuna."

"You actually want me to jump in there?!! You're being unreasonable!!"

Reborn merely smirked even more. Tsuna slapped himself in the face after knowing he couldn't win. Alice stumbled a little ways back, breathing heavily. Sweat was pouring down the side of her face, stinging her freshly made cuts and bruises. "What's the matter, Alice Pierce?" Hibari turned to the panting Alice. His smirk grew upon seeing Alice's pathetic form. She was drained. She could barely move. She didn't understand...

_It was just one blow. He managed to beat me with just one blow?_

Alice backed up against a wall. She slid down to the cold floor, feeling her knees give way from under her. "O-OI!! IT'S NO BIG DEAL, ALICE! JUST GET UP ON YOUR FEET-" "Something's not right..." Yamamoto turned serious, his chocolate brown eyes hardening in a flash as he held Ryohei back. Ryohei merely glanced over at Yamamoto, not getting him one bit. "What are you talking about? She can still win this." He mumbled under his breath. "What's wrong? Is she seriously hurt?" Tsuna questioned, eyeing the weak looking Alice carefully. This really wasn't like her. She was always bursting with energy.

"She's hurt alright." Reborn piped in, catching Tsuna, Yamamoto and Ryohei's worried expressions.

"Her pride has taken a serious blow, and she doubts her abilities because of it."The baby hitman explained.

Hibari walked up to Alice in a slow pace, his eyes never leaving her broken self. "You disappoint me, Babyface."Hibari grunted. With his words, Alice felt an unpleasant sensation in her left hand. Hibari casually applied more pressure on the back of her hand, causing for Alice to growl dangerously, even though she had no energy left to retaliate. "Don't bark if you can't bite." Hibari commented with a nasty tone in his voice, practically crushing her hand under his finely polished shoe.

He really took malicious pleasure in watching her suffer like this.

"That's enough, Kyoya."

Dino draped his coat over Alice, keeping her safe from harm. Hibari arched his brow at Dino, silently standing on the side. Dino brushed away a strand of her blond hair, checking out her wounds while he was at it. She was avoiding Dino's sorrowful eyes. She felt so ashamed. The last thing she ever wanted was for him to see her lose, let alone see her in this state. Hibari glanced over at Tsuna and the others, making them freeze in their tracks as he send them a deathglare.

"S-scary." Tsuna whispered as Hibari walked away, leaving a dazed looking Dino in his wake. "He actually listened to me for once."

Tsuna, Yamamoto and Ryohei walked over to join Alice and Dino. "Is she gonna be okay?" Yamamoto asked, his concern for Alice growing with each passing second. Alice hid her face under Dino's coat out of shame. "Come on Pierce-san. It's not that bad. So what if you lost. It doesn't really matter." Tsuna tried to comfort her. She said nothing. "Of course it matters!" The hot-headed boxer piped in. Dino scooped Alice in his arms, lifting her up from the cold floor into a warmer environment.

She stayed still. She didn't make a sound. Dino expected for her to cling onto him like she always does, but no such luck. She leaned her head against Dino's shoulder, but that was all she did. The Bucking Bronco averted his attention to Yamamoto's old man, sulking behind the counter. "Romario…" Dino's right-hand man nodded his head, knowing what he meant. The man walked over to the counter, slamming a black suitcase that he seemed to get out of nowhere onto the surface of the counter. A faint clicking sound could be heard in the utterly destroyed sushi restaurant.

Romario opened it, revealing a suitcase filled with money.

The old man had the shock of a lifetime.

"The boss wants you to have this. Use it to rebuild the restaurant." Romario smiled, acting like handing over this amount of money was just as easy as taking candy from a baby. "Dino-san… This is too much." "Don't be like that, little bro. It's the least I could do for all the trouble he's been through." "Giving him mafia-related money doesn't solve the problem! It only makes things worse!" Tsuna scolded Dino. "That might be true, but oyaji doesn't really seem to mind, Tsuna." Yamamoto backed Dino up as Tsuna placed his eyes on the old man, eyeing the money suspiciously.

"Just great... Where'd you get that amount of money anyway?" Tsuna asked out of curiosity.

"Gambling, blackmail, protection... Stuff like that." Dino replied, backing up his words with a dazzling smile. "That's blood money!!" Tsuna grew upset, once again thinking that he would never take over after the Ninth resigns his position as the Vongola Boss. "Well then. I guess I should take her home." Dino readjusted his hold on Alice, who was sleeping soundly in his arms. Her soft breathing alerted everyone to be quiet.

"Do you even know where she lives?" Moretti piped in, scaring the_ crap_ out of Tsuna as he emerged from the shadows, it seemed. "Yeah... Reborn is to blame for that." He recalled the night he had to spend in a cold cell, his face turning as pale as a sheet. "Don't blame me. You're just an easy target." Reborn blurred out with no regret whatsoever. Instead of denying it ever happened, he was telling the truth.

"We'll be leaving now... Unless you want to take over for me, Takeshi." Dino grinned upon seeing Yamamoto's flustered reaction to his words. All this time, he simply couldn't keep his eyes off of Alice. Dino noticed this, thus decided to catch him off guard. "N-no, that's okay. She's in good hands." "I wouldn't go too far, kiddo." Moretti joked, keeping a serious tone in his voice at the same time. "That again? you're too much." Dino laughed, catching on to the little 'pedophile' joke. Not like it's anything to joke about...

"I don't get it." Ryohei muttered out in his defeat. "I don't _want_ to get it." Tsuna finished off with a sweat-drop to follow. "Alright then. I'm off." Dino smirked in Takeshi's direction before he made his way out. His subordinates were about to follow, but Romario held them at bay. "The Boss will be fine." He reassured them. They simply groaned with their hands in their pockets, not wanting to leave Dino's side.

"Help out with the mess while you're at it, Tsuna. Ciao ciao!" Reborn waved at the clueless Tsuna, making himself comfortable on Dino's shoulder. "Sure, no problem, just make sure Pierce-san gets home safely." Tsuna waved back, until his brain caught up with Reborn's witty smalltalk. "W-wait a minute... Why are you leaving in the first place!! I can't possibly help out by myself!!" "Don't worry to the extreme, Sawada! I'll pitch in!"

"You'll just wreck the place even more!!" Tsuna complained as Ryohei turned his back on Tsuna, feeling offended. "It's okay, Tenth... I'll help out." A now conscious Gokudera placed his hands on Tsuna's small shoulders, all the while looking like he's dealing with a heavy hangover. Poor Tsuna jumped up in utter shock. "G-Gokudera-kun!!" "It's okay Tenth. I'm fine." The young Italian lied through his teeth. He was still suffering from the after effects of his childhood trauma.

"YOU'LL BE OKAY SQUIDHEAD!! SUCK IT UP TO THE EXTREME!!" Ryohei slapped Gokudera on his back with much force. "Turftop!! You're an idiot-" Poor Gokudera couldn't even finish his sentence as he ran to the closest bathroom, tripping as he missed a step, almost falling while he was at it. "What's his problem?" Ryohei questioned Tsuna with a raised eyebrow. "Won't this day ever end?" Tsuna complained in a childish fashion.

The boy ceased his whining as quickly as it came, averting his attention to Yamamoto. The baseball fanatic was gazing outside, looking up at the grey clouds that seemed to gather out of nowhere. "Yamamoto..." Tsuna mustered up his strength to walk over to Yamamoto's side, but he found that he couldn't. Yamamoto walked out the door with his hands in his pockets. Rain began to pour from the heavens above. A soft drizzle was all it was, not a heavy kind of rain for that matter.

He leaned his back against a random wall in a casual way, acting as if it wasn't a big deal to stand in the rain like this, however fine and gentle the rain may be. His thoughts were elsewhere, tuning out the people that pass by. He was in his own world. He was suddenly tossed back into reality, the feel of someone's hand on his shoulder breaking his little spell, much to his dismay. "Yamamoto!" Tsuna shook him into reality.

"Tsuna." The boy replied, looking around in a daze. The rain was pouring by now, beating down on the two boys. Yamamoto was already soaked to the bone. "Geez, what were you thinking Yamamoto. It's pouring outside." Tsuna walked into the sushi restaurant with Yamamoto following right behind him. "At this rate, you'll catch a cold." Tsuna complained like a worried mother to her child. "In my defense, I wasn't really thinking of anything." Yamamoto grinned, showing off his pearly-white teeth. "You're acting weird." Tsuna arched his brow while eyeing Yamamoto up and down.

"Well, I'd better go and change." Yamamoto saluted Tsuna before he walked up the stairs in a slow pace. "What's his problem to the extreme?" "I don't know... It's nothing to worry about, I hope." Tsuna answered Ryohei's question._ It better be nothing to worry about._

Dino's POV:

Alice gingerly pulls off the wet, bloodstained bandage wrapped around her hand to reveal her torn and bleeding knuckles. Her left eye is half shut and a smattering of minor nicks and lacerations covers the left side of her face. "Does it hurt?" I inquired, curious as to what she'll say. "I've been through worse." Came her answer as she clenched her hand into a fist, making her wounds sting painfully. Despite the fact of hiding her pain, she was shivering in her bed.

I said nothing about it.

I figured that I would just put more pressure and stress upon Alice if I asked. I got on my f eet and tucked her in, thinking Alice wouldn't mind. She looked at me, her eyes hardening under my friendly gaze. I sat back down, at the foot of her bed.

Wanting to pass the time, I looked around the room. I noticed that Alice's room was anything but ordinary. For a girl, at least. Posters of her favorite rock bands and artists covered the walls. Her clothes were scattered all over the wooden floor, along with a few flashy CD's. A stereo was placed in the corner of the room; a green pinprick light indicated that the stereo had been left on. "And I thought I had it bad." I joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"What are you talking about?" So much for lighting the mood...

"You want to talk about what happened today?" I didn't give up. "It was just a stupid fight, Dino. No need to get all Dr. Phil on me." "Dr. Phil?" I asked, amused by her words. Alice rolled her eyes at this. "Google it." She replied. "Right..."I scratched the back of my head.

"But, surely you must feel something. It'll do you good if you talk about it." "You shouldn't have been there. You shouldn't have seen me lose like that." Alice says glumly, looking away. I looked at her, bruised and battered. It was clear to see that her pride was shattered, just like Reborn said before. It hurts to see her like this. She's such a lively and cheerful young girl. And the fact that she never even says a word about her situation at home doesn't help at all.

She never talks about how things were back in America.

She's such a selfish little girl when it comes to that.

"Hey..." Her uninjured eye is wide, red and earnest. I instantly feared the outcome of the question that was burning on the tip of my tongue. "How's... The family situation at home?" Alice shot a deathglare in my direction, making me inch away from her, fearing for her wrath. I knew she would act like this, but it's still hard to believe, since she practically sticks onto me like superglue. The clock was ticking away as she sighed, dropping her impenetrable barrier.

"My Father neglected his family, spending most of his time working." She began to say. I was surprised she was willing to answer my question.

"My Mother abandoned child-caring and devoted herself to her music related hobbies." Alice studied her wounded hand closer, unclenching it in the process. "I was raised in a family that only pretended to get along. Afterwards, my parents got divorced, of course. Not like I didn't see it happening, you know." I nodded faintly, taking it all in. "I was on bad terms with my older brother. Well, I still am, I guess. I practically grew up alone because of it." Alice closed her eyes, taking a deep breath and exhaling in order to calm down.

"No one understood how I felt." "So that's why you were acting like a delinquent. But in truth... You were very lonely." I finished off for her. The soft ticking of the rain against the windows could be heard. "Why do you try so hard?" I broke the silence.

"Because I don't want to make the same mistake I did before. I don't want to wreck the family I have now."

"You sound like you're blaming yourself for everything that happened in the past."

"Maybe I am." She grunted, feeling angry and upset, I bet.

The door creaked open, revealing Ami, Alice's guardian walking in the room. She held onto a tray of food, along with some ice in a zip-locked plastic bag for Alice's eye. I nodded in her direction, acknowledging her presence. "I've made you something to eat, darling." She averted her eyes from me, paying close attention to Alice as she placed the tray on her nightstand. "I'm terribly sorry, but she needs to rest. I'm afraid you have to leave." The woman bowed politely. I got up on my feet, agreeing with her.

"Try not to get yourself into trouble, will you?" I smiled.

"No problem, _Dr. Phil_. It was just an accident. I walked into Kyoya's swing."

"You were supposed to dodge his blows, remember?"

"I was handling it. You don't know how I roll, man."

"You're welcome." A grin tugged on her lips. She found our little quarrel quite amusing. "Okay. Thanks for pissing off Kyoya even more than I did. And thanks for watching me lose the fight, and for giving me something to think about." She ranted in a sarcastic tone of voice, even though she meant it. It was just a way for her to sound tough. I can see that much.

"And for saving you. You'd still be lying there, at the mercy of Kyoya to begin with." I grinned, playing along. Alice sighed through her bag of ice.

"And for saving my ass."

"You're welcome."

I messed up her hair, finding a messy look quite suitable for her. God forbid if she changed into a proper young lady. "I'll be on my way." I waved goodbye, feeling pleased to see Alice wave back. She cheered up. Just when I thought she would carry her cuts and bruises forever, she changes into her normal cheerful self.

I put my hands in my pockets, leaving the room in a quiet matter. Ami followed close behind and shut the door to Alice's bedroom. She saw me off and apologized for kicking me out on such a rainy afternoon, but I didn't mind. There was only one thing on my mind. _Mental note. Gotta look up this Dr. Phil person._


	9. Shark Attack At A Local Amusement Park?

Ami wakes me up from a sweet dream in the morning. It was a simple dream. Just Mom and Dad driving somewhere with me and my brother in the backseat, colored leaves rushing past us in an orange blur as we listened to the radio.

Dad was smiling, chatting intently with all of us. Mom kept looking over her shoulder, watching us with that serene look on her face.

Aidan took off his cap and placed it on my head, covering my eyes with a soft tug. Mom laughed at the way I looked, my blond hair flowing freely from under the cap. Aiden couldn't keep in his laughter, and he didn't try to. He continued to tease me, placing his warm hand on my head to prevent me from removing his cap. I felt annoyed, but content at the same time.

As I laughed along with my family members, I could only hear my own laughter for some reason. I removed the cap from my eyes, allowing for me to see clearly.

Aiden was still laughing, but no sound came out.

Dad was still talking, but I couldn't hear his soothing voice.

Mom's facial expression hardly changed. Her lips moved, but again, I couldn't hear anything.

What's worse... I couldn't recall a single word or the tone of her voice._ How did she sound like again?_

Suddenly, I found myself standing on my own two feet. Dad continued to drive, leaving me behind to fend for myself. The orange leaves twirled down as a gust of wind messed up my hair. How could they leave me behind? Me, a little kid.

I lie in bed, feeling the emptiness take hold, the darkness hanging in the back of my mind. I feel like me. The me before this one. I close my eyes and try to will myself back to sleep, back to the place where they left me.

_Maybe I can still catch up to them._

"Come on." Ami says. "Open your big blue eyes, honey." I roll over to find her standing at the foot of my bed. "What time is it." I murmured, trying to forget about my dream. "It's _time_ to get up. I made you some breakfast." She pulled off my blanket, making me groan as if I were in excruciating pain. "Alice... Don't make me repeat the house rules again." Ami complained as she placed her hands on her sides, pouting like a little child.

"Rules don't mean anything to me, you know that better than anyone else." Came my reply. "What am I supposed to do with you." Ami sighed. "I'm not leaving my bed for anything." I held onto my blanket, draping it over my body. Ami shook her head, walking out the door. The door shut with a satisfying click, in which I snuggled into my warm cocoon, purring in satisfaction. A loud growl could be heard, messing up my plans in seven seconds flat.

"Great..." I muttered out as my eyes fluttered open. "You just had to respond, huh?" I gazed at my stomach, patting it ever so softly.

With a deep sigh, I discarded my blanket, throwing it aside. Still deprived from sleep, I got up on my feet. My foot got tangled in the sheets, leaving for me to crash down on my stomach. "Owww..." I uttered out in a low whimper.

After I brushed my teeth and did my usual morning routines, I walked down the stairs in my sleep-creased T-shirt, and faded undershorts with a faded lipstick kiss imprinted on the right. A yawn escaped my lips as I scratched my belly, making myself at home, sort of speak. As I reached the kitchen, I slowly made my way to the fridge, taking out a Coca-Cola can. I opened the can, about to consume the liquid when the fridge door closed with a soft thud, my crystal blue orbs gazing into a pair of grey ones.

I came to realize that it was Hayato who was standing before me, dressed in his school uniform. I didn't say a word. It was awkward enough to just stand there. For him, at least. I feel perfectly fine, thank you very much.

He scanned my face, looking at the cuts I sustained in my fight against Kyoya, which faded to faint pink lines. Throwing him one last glance, I turned my back on him and sat down, taking a bite out of the toast that Ami prepared.

"There's milk in the fridge if you want some, Hayato." I said after I took a sip of my beverage. "That's all you're gonna say?!!" He questioned me in disbelief. "And put some clothes on woman!! Dress yourself properly!!" He looked away, his cheeks tinted a soft pink while he growled under his breath. I arched my brow at his reaction.

"I _am_ properly dressed, fool." "Who are you calling a fool, fool!!" He was about to pounce on me, but decided otherwise since he could barely look me in the eye after seeing my dressing habit. "Who let you in anyway?" I asked with one eye shut.

"Your guardian of course." Hayato grumbled, fumbling with his black bracelet.

"Sure..." I replied sarcastically. The guy hates my guts. Why would he walk through the door when he despises me? I wonder...

"It's the truth! Your guardian practically forced me in by showing me her razor sharp butcher-knife! Don't you dare think nicely of me!" He freaked, almost snapping his bracelet while he was at it. "Why are you here, Hayato?" Taking another bite of my toast, I gazed at Hayato from the corner of my eye. "Scratch that... Why are you the only one here? Shouldn't you be following Tsunami wherever he goes?"

"I don't stalk him!"

"Sure, you keep telling yourself that." I replied ever so calmly.

Hayato was about to explode. "Want some toast?" I questioned him. A fair amount of veins popped up on his forehead. Here it comes. "I came here to check up on you!! Is that what you wanted to hear!!?"

He slammed his hands on the table, catching me off guard. He was looking into my eyes. For a split second, I saw a sparkle of worry in his grey eyes. He realized his mistake and backed away, casting his eyes elsewhere. "The Tenth was worried about you, so I wanted to check up on you on his behalf." I drew away in utter surprise. I wanted to shout back at him, like I always do, but I could see he was really upset. He was really worried about me.

Somewhere along the way, I snorted with laughter at his affection towards me. Hayato sighed as he ran his fingers through his silk grey hair. "What's so funny?" "If you're worried about me, just tell me so. Don't beat around the bush, Hayato." I stated matter of factly, grinning widely in my amusement.

"Don't look at me like that! And I'm not worried! Like I said, I was simply checking up on you for the sake of the Tenth." He muttered out as he turned around, his hands stuffed in his pockets. "I've seen enough, so I'll just report back to the Tenth." He was about to walk to the door, when I placed my hand on his shoulder, stopping him from advancing any further. "Why the sudden rush, right-hand man?" I smirked. "Let's report the good news together. After all, I am a part of the Family, right?"

I could feel Hayato tense up under my touch. He turned his head to face me, his eyes flashing dangerously as if he was warning me not to cross the line. "You wouldn't dare." "You _know_ I would." Came my answer.

Almost at once, Hayato hung his head in utter defeat. "I _hate_ you, you know that." I laughed at his words as I slapped him on the back. "Come on! I won't tell anyone about it. You can trust me." Hayato didn't seem to trust me at first.

"Pinky swear."

Hayato arched his brow upon seeing me wriggle my pinky in the air. A teasing smile appeared on my lips, waiting to see what he'll do. Hayato grumbled something under his breath, afterwards intertwining his pinky finger with mine.

"Pinky swear." He said, sealing the promise with a slight nod.

**Third POV**

"Okay!"Alice broke her pinky from Gokudera's and stretched out her arms. "Looks like I still got some time to change. I'll be back in a sec, kay?" She ran up the stairs, not even waiting for Gokudera's reply. "Geez, You'd better hurry up or I'm leaving without you!!"Gokudera yelled out after her. "No problemo, dude! It won't take long!" Came her answer. He could hear her shuffling feet from upstairs, followed by a loud crash.

"Won't take long, my ass." He sighed, leaning his back against the wall. After a few minutes have passed, Gokudera was fed up with waiting. Luckily for him, Alice came down the stairs, wearing the Namimori-middle school uniform. She ran past Gokudera and slipped on her sneakers. Gokudera gazed at her, his eyes falling on her bandaged hand. He felt like hitting himself for not noticing it earlier. Alice was about to hold onto her briefcase when Gokudera stepped in, snatching it away from her.

"H-hey! What gives?!" She exclaimed, not in the mood to play around. "If the Tenth sees you carrying stuff, he'll worry about your well-being." Gokudera retorted, looking down at her with that intense look on his face. "Look... I already told you, I'm fine. Stop using Tsunami as an excuse to be nice to me." "That's not what I'm doing at all. This is all for the Tenth. I don't want for him to worry." Gokudera placed his hand onto the doorknob.

"Then tell him that yourself! Don't involve me in it. They never worried for me back in America. They didn't need to, that's why." Alice glared daggers at Gokudera. The grey-haired Italian turned around, giving Alice the dirty eye. He removed his hand from the doorknob, walking up to Alice in a slow pace. Alice backed up against the wall, all the while looking at Gokudera as if he grew another head. Gokudera's fist slammed against the wall, right next to Alice's face, which held a shocked expression by now.

"This isn't America. This is Japan, in case you didn't notice." Gokudera hissed dangerously. Alice couldn't help but to fear the outcome of this little quarrel. "Those scumbags in your stupid little gang don't mean _shit_ to me." He continued to say.

Alice held her breath, biting on her lower lip as she looked him in the eye. Gokudera's grey eyes held a dangerous gleam in them, warning her not to say a word. "The Tenth sees you as a close friend. He can't help but to worry! That's just how he is!"

Gokudera closed his eyes for a moment, struggling to keep himself at bay. He couldn't help it. Alice just doesn't realize how lucky she is. "Yamamoto and Sasagawa are the same, even though they don't compare to the Tenth. Not for a bit." "But I-" "Don't say a word! You don't know _anything_." Gokudera cut her off.

"You think you had a hard time back in America? At least you had a group of people where you felt like you belonged." Alice clenched her teeth, feeling the guilt creep up on her. "They wouldn't even look at me back in Italy. They laughed at the idea of letting me join their family. As stubborn as I was, I kept trying."

He closed his eyes as the memories of his miserable self flashed in his head.

"You come here in the land of the rising sun, and you happen to stumble upon the Tenth. You get along with him without making any effort at all. You're too damn lucky, and you can't even see it!" Alice winced at the volume Gokudera carried in his voice. She never knew Gokudera had such a violent side to him. Even more so than usual.

_The others never saw him like this, I bet_. She thought.

"Hayato... I understand where you're going with this-" "No, you don't. You wanted to have a bunch of friends, right? You wanted to be a part of a family, right?" Alice nodded her head, agreeing with Gokudera. "You're in one right now. You have friends that care for you."

"I'm sorry okay! I know I'm acting like a brainless ditz sometimes, but all I'm saying is that there's no need to worry. They don't have to worry!" Alice took a moment to catch her breath, her eyes sealed shut.

"It doesn't make any sense... I lost... I don't deserve their sympathy."

Gokudera backed away from her, giving Alice some space to breathe. "It doesn't matter whether you win or lose in a fight. Being a part of a family means that we care for one another. If you got beat up, it's our job to support you." Gokudera said, making Alice look up at him.

"Who cares about a piece of trash like me. I'm worthless compared to you and the others." She gazed at her sneakers, rubbing it against each other to hide her shame.

"We were just a bunch of kids, wandering around aimlessly at night, seeking out opportunities for random vandalism, hanging out in empty parking lots, blasting obscure punk rock, and talking about all the assholes in our school, even though we hardly went to school in the first place."

Gokudera looked at Alice for almost a full minute. He really looked at her, like he was studying a map. "Caring for a fellow member only slowed me down. That's what I was taught..." Gokudera felt sorry for her, and that feeling made his gut turn uncontrollably. He managed to shake off the feeling afterwards.

"Leave the past behind you. Forget about the losers in your hometown." "Losers..." Alice rolled her eyes, feeling offended. "I'm talking about them, not you. You're not a loser. Stop feeling like your worth shit, because you're not. The Tenth doesn't think of you like that. He trusts you, and that's why he worries for you whenever you get yourself in trouble, which is all the time." Gokudera muttered his last words under his breath, sparing Alice the burden of feeling guilty all over again.

Gokudera walked over to the door with Alice's briefcase swung over his shoulder. "Just to let you know... The Tenth doesn't like to see either one of us suffer, but if you still don't come to realize how lucky you are, I'll be forced to hurt you until your tiny brain-cell understands." Alice nodded her head upon hearing Gokudera's wise advice, as harsh as he may be.

She was blinded by her selfish actions. She didn't even stop to think about how the others would feel when she gets into a fight. Gokudera's words and intimidating actions came as a wake-up call to her.

"Ara, the two of you are still here? That's not good. You're going to be late." Ami made her entrance. They didn't even hear her approach them. Gokudera gazed at the guardian female, freezing up instantly. Her apron was splattered with blood-red stains while holding onto her trusty butcher-knife. A happy-go-lucky smile was plastered on her lips as she closed in on them.

_She's up to something!!_ Gokudera panicked in his mind.

"We were about to leave, Ami. Don't worry so much." Alice commented as Gokudera pulled on the doorknob with force, but the door wouldn't budge. All the while, Alice gave him a weird look, wondering what was up with him all of a sudden.

"You have to pull it up, Gokudera-san." Ami said, still with that same smile on her lips. She opened the door with ease. "H-have a good day!" Gokudera ran out the door and into the streets of Namimori. "H-hey!! What the hell is up with him?" Alice ran after him, confused as hell.

"Have a good day at school!!" Ami yelled out to them, waving her butcher-knife in the air without her noticing. This only made Gokudera run faster.

"Every woman I meet is either extremely stupid, insane, or a combination of both!!" He yelled out for the whole world to hear.

* * *

Sunday afternoon. Yamamoto, Tsuna, Gokudera and Alice were casually walking down the street. Yamamoto and Alice were chatting animatedly about their test results, which wasn't something to brag about, as usual.

Tsuna was wrapped in his thoughts. He loosened his tie, feeling the heat get to him somehow. "Ne Tenth! Let's go hang out at your place!" Gokudera placed his arm around Tsuna's shoulder, earning a faint "Whatever... I don't really care." coming from his direction. "What's the matter with you? You've been gloomy all day, Tsunami." Alice broke her small chatter with Yamamoto, removing Gokudera's arm from Tsuna's frail body. Gokudera glared at her, but she hardly paid him any attention.

"If there's something wrong with the Tenth, I'm sure he would tell me, Babyface." Gokudera pushed her away from Tsuna. The boy sighed, not knowing what to say. "That's okay Hayato. I totally understand." Alice grinned.

"Hey Takeshi!" She turned to her neighboring classmate, beckoning for him to come over. He did so with a big smile plastered on his lips. "Do you know who dropped by at my place this morning?" "Nope... Anyone I know?" The baseball enthusiast asked.

At this point, Gokudera turned his head, giving Alice a murderous glare. Alice seemed to enjoy the attention she was getting from Gokudera.

"Hayato... He's such a nice fellow, don't you agree?" She averted her eyes from Yamamoto, clasping her hands together in a maidenly fashion, fluttered her eyelashes and assumed a ludicrous falsetto.

"Oh Hayato," she fluted, "How kind you are. What a genius you are. I'm not worthy to witness the gentle side of you." A smile managed to creep on Tsuna's lips as Yamamoto laughed his heart out. "You were nice to her?!" "That's a first." Tsuna finished off. "I thought we had a deal! What about the pinky swear?!" Gokudera shouted childishly. At the mention of a pinky swear, Yamamoto was laughing so hard that he couldn't even breathe properly, clutching onto his stomach in pain.

"Pinky swear, huh..."

Gokudera and Alice, coming to an agreement and settling it with a pinky swear. Tsuna was weirded out by the thought of it. "You set me up!" Gokudera stomped his foot on the ground, completely outraged. "I thought you would be smart enough to see right through me. I guess I overestimated you, Hayato." Alice smirked.

"Good to know that you don't force her to cut off her pinky, Gokudera. You really _are_ a nice guy." Yamamoto finally calmed down, smiling ever so brightly. Gokudera smirked upon hearing Yamamoto's words. "Cut it off..." He said in a normal tone of voice, as if it isn't such a big deal to remove one's pinky finger. "Hell no. I like my fingers." "Cut it off, you lousy American!!" "I don't wanna!!" Alice whined, hiding behind Yamamoto.

Tsuna gazed into the distance, his thoughts elsewhere again.

"Oi Tsuna. You okay?" Yamamoto struggled to say as he was being held between Gokudera and Alice. "Nothing much... My Dad is coming home, is all." Tsuna replied as he avoided eye-contact with Yamamoto. Gokudera stopped with what he was doing, which was pulling on Alice's pigtails in sheer annoyance. Alice looked up at Tsuna without saying a word.

"It's great that your old man is coming back!" Yamamoto exclaimed, feeling happy for Tsuna. "Well... Yeah." Was all that he could say at the moment. "That's great news!!" Gokudera pushed Alice aside, making his way to Tsuna in order to congratulate him. "Once he returns, I, the Tenth's right-hand man, must be the first to greet him!" Gokudera was overjoyed as he pumped his fist in the air. "What are you, five?" Alice sweat-dropped at his enthusiasm. "That's not necessary, Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna piped in, feeling embarrassed already. His Dad isn't some holy person.

"It's just Tsunami's Father. What's so special about him anyway? He's probably just an irresponsible lazy bum." Alice shot him down while Tsuna slapped himself in the face. "How did you know." He muttered under his breath. "All adults are like that. To me anyway."

"What about Dino-san?" Yamamoto piped in, laughing at Alice's interpretation of an adult. "He's an adult?" Alice exclaimed, fiddling with her briefcase and taking something out. "What do you know... He really is an adult." "What are you doing with Dino-san's passport!!" Tsuna yelled out in his dismay while Alice arched her brow. "I'll give it back. Don't you worry." She pat him on the head, earning a low grumble from Tsuna.

"That's not what I meant! He won't be able to return to Italy without his passport!!"

"Exactly."

She winked in Tsuna's direction, earning a disgusted look from Gokudera. "What you see in that clumsy horse is way beyond me." "Now now...Alice is still a girl. Girls can only see the good qualities in a boy they like." Yamamoto defended Alice. "Name one... I dare you, baseball nut." Gokudera grumbled, his eyes overshadowed by his grey bangs as he held out a batch of dynamite sticks. Tsuna instantly started to panic, his trademark squeal echoing in the streets of Namimori. Yamamoto didn't seem fazed by Gokudera's behavior.

"Again with the fireworks, Gokudera? Put those away. You might really injure yourself." "These aren't fireworks, you crazy moron!!" "_You're_ the one who's crazy, Hayato." Alice sweat-dropped as she held onto Takeshi's arm, dragging him away from the deranged Gokudera. "Don't mess with me!!"

"So, what's this about your Pops?" Alice ignored Gokudera, screaming in the background. "Pops?" Tsuna arched a brow at Alice. He sighed afterwards, letting it go. "It's just... The things he says and does have always been insane. Like you said, he's nothing but a irresponsible adult." Tsuna explained. "Come on. He can't be that bad. Maybe I'll make an exception for your Pops." "Stop saying that..." Tsuna sulked. "When I was little, he was rarely home. Once, I asked him what he did for a living." Yamamoto, Alice and Gokudera gazed at Tsuna, their curiosity getting the best of them.

Tsuna took a moment to breathe in, and exhale, when Alice shook him like a deranged psychopath. "What did he say!! What did he say!! Don't keep us waiting!!" "Okay, okay!" Tsuna complained, feeling as if his arm could pop out any second. "He flies all around the world and manages traffic at construction sites." Tsuna sulked, feeling a surge of embarrassment for his Father well up inside of him.

"All around the world?" Gokudera asked in a daze.

"That's pretty wild." Yamamoto commented.

"What kind of lame-ass lie is that?" Alice retorted with a blank expression gracing her face.

"I know! My own Father lies about his job! Isn't that suspicious enough?!" Tsuna pulled on his hair. "N-not at all, Tenth!" Gokudera stuttered out. "Stop lying Hayato." "You're good at detecting lies, Alice." Yamamoto complimented the American female, earning a loud 'hah!' coming from her direction.

"Of course. I'm the best when it comes to lying to people."

"That's not a quality you should be proud of!!" Came Tsuna's booming voice, knocking Alice off her feet.

A moment of silence fell between the four classmates. A flock of birds flew past them in the sky, chirping occasionally as they did so. "Now that I think of it, he always said weird things." He clenched his hand into a fist. Gokudera and Yamamoto noticed Tsuna's change in attitude, even though it changed just a teensy bit. Alice was left in the dark, gazing at the flock of birds, flying to their unknown destination.

"Besides... It's just unthinkable that he couldn't manage to return even once in two years."

"Bye bye birdies." Alice waved them goodbye in the background. "Even if that kind of Father comes back now..."

Yamamoto scratched the back of his head, searching for a way to change the subject. "Want to go hang out somewhere?" "What kind of stupid-Oof!" "Let's go and have some fun!!" Alice punched Gokudera in the gut, cutting him off in a violent manner. "_Sonuva_-" Gokudera held onto his stomach in pain. "Come on Tsunami. Forget about your family issues. Let's go and have some fun, huh?" Alice pat Tsuna on the back, supporting him all the way.

"She's right... In a messed up way." Gokudera straightened himself out, giving Alice the eye. "Gokudera-kun..." "Besides... My family is messed up beyond recognition." Gokudera informed his Boss, earning a sympathetic smile from Tsuna's direction.

"Right... I guess Bianchi is the least of your problems in your family, Gokudera-kun."

"Ne, Alice." Yamamoto turned to her, his eyes scanning her from top to bottom. "Yeppers?" "What about your family?" "What about it?" _That's right. Pierce-san has a family as well. It didn't even come to mind, until now._ Tsuna thought to himself.

The three boys were looking at Alice as if they were about to pounce on her. Alice's dream surfaced in that head of hers. She felt like she did before, when she woke up to find herself alone. Yet, Alice managed to hide her true feelings. "I guess..." She looked away.

"I don't really see them as my family anymore. After my parents divorced, I got separated from my brother, so you could say that my family is no more." A gust of wind caught the students off guard. The leaves rustled loudly for what seemed like hours, until they finally calmed down.

"Oh..." Yamamoto began to say to break the silence. "You and your brother must be pretty close, huh?" Alice faced them, showing off her dazzling white teeth with a smile.

"I _hate_ him." She said.

Tsuna didn't believe what he just heard. _She just said she hated her brother while smiling so happily!_ "Okay..." Gokudera retorted after a few seconds of silence. "That's... Good to know." "Whatever. Let's go do something fun!" Alice brushed the matter aside.

"But what about school?"

"Screw school." Came Alice's rude response.

"I don't even know why you Japanese folks insist on going to school on a Sunday. A Sunday!" She exclaimed rather loudly. "No wonder you Americans are stupid." Gokudera muttered under his breath as he kicked away a stray rock. "It'll be fun. I've never skipped school before." Yamamoto grinned with his hands in his pockets.

"Since it's Sunday, let's invite the others too." The raven-haired boy finished off. "No way! It's gonna be just the three of us." "What the hell is that supposed to mean, Hayato!!" Alice pulled on Gokudera's tie, dragging him down to her level.

"Americans are not invited!!" "Then so are Italians!!" Alice growled dangerously, much like a dog would. Gokudera glared her down, his eyes flaring up in his annoyed state. Tsuna sighed deeply. A smile crept upon his lips as he felt a sudden surge of happiness go through him.

"Sure... Let's skip class." He shrugged, digging his hands in his pockets.

**Alice's POV **

"Bwahahahaha!! Lambo-san is coming through!! Make way for Lambo-san!!" The little cowboy ran through a crowd of people with I-Pin following his lead, yelling at Lambo to behave. Fuuta laughed heartily, not leaving my side. I gazed down at the young boy, surprised that he actually dares to stand so close to me. I took a step aside, watching the boy closely with my crystal blue orbs. Sure enough, the kid looks up at me with a smile, holding onto my hand, as if telling me I couldn't get away from him.

"What the hell do you want from me!" I whined, admitting my defeat._ I shouldn't have shown my interest in that stupid ranking book of his!!_ "How adorable." Kyoko and Haru chuckled at my words, whereas Tsuna had a look of confusion on his face. He's probably surprised at the fact that someone likes me, without me forcing the person that is.

"Can we go and have some fun now?! We can just ditch the snotty brats somewhere, no problem." Hayato stretched out his arms, meaning every word he said. "Hahi!! That's very mean-desuuu!! Children are innocent angels!!" Came Haru's response as she yelled in Hayato's ear.

_I like her... I really do._

Hayato merely rolled his eyes at her words, ignoring her completely. "This is going to be fun, right, Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko inquired sweetly. Tsunami became all red in the face, avoiding eye-contact with Kyoko. "You're still a child, Tsuna." The baby hit-man commented with a smirk to follow, sitting on Takeshi's left shoulder. "I'm not! I'm fifteen already, geez." Tsunami turned his back on his tutor, grumbling a few incoherent words under his breath.

"Tsuna-nii! I want to go to the amusement park!" Fuuta ran up to Tsunami, dragging me along with him. _I swear... Someday, I will break free from this kid's hold on me!_

"Yeah! Sounds like a good plan!" Takeshi messed up Fuuta's hair as he laughed.

"This sucks..."

* * *

So we went to the amusement park. My attention was placed onto a shooting gallery, wanting to try it out. "Want to go over to the shooting gallery, Fuuta?" I asked the boy. He nodded his head in all the excitement. His brown puppy-dog eyes lighting up as his lips curved into a sweet smile.

_Maybe it's not so bad to spend the day with this kid, clinging onto me like a child would to his Mother. Besides... He reminds me of me... Whenever Dino's around._

"What a joke." I sighed.

I showed Fuuta how to line up the rifle, letting him go first. Fuuta, as cute and adorable he looked as he pulled the trigger, missed every target. He sighed as he wiped away the sweat forming on his forehead with his sleeve, making me laugh._ He tries way too hard!_

"I can't do it." Fuuta pouted. "Here... I'll show you how to blast your way into victory." I armed myself with my own rifle and hit three targets with three shots. "Woah! Alice-nee!! You're amazing!!" "No biggie." I replied, twirling the rifle with my finger as I grinned. "Keh... I can do better." Hayato commented after seeing my little show. I arched my brow at him. "Party-pooper." I muttered under my breath, not wanting for him to hear. Fuuta laughed.

"Looks like fun. Can I join?" Takeshi walked up to us with that usual smile on his lips. "Is that a challenge?" I teased him, patting the rifle in my hand as if it were a living... thing.

"Ten in a row, and you get a prize. Think you're up to it?"

"Sure." He replied with a chuckle to follow. His chocolate brown orbs seemed to lit up for a second there, liking the challenge.

"Bring it on."

Takeshi stood beside me, holding onto his own rifle as he pushed me ever so gently. He's way too soft to pick a fight with me. "Watch and learn, baseball boy." I smirked, hitting another target as I pulled the trigger. Takeshi looked down at me, silently congratulating me with that bright smile of his.

Reborn, who was sitting on top of Tsunami's head, kept his beady eyes on me and Takeshi. We were just fooling around, neither of us taking the challenge seriously. As I noticed that we were the only ones talking, I turned around, coming face to face with a giggling Kyoko and Haru, a drooling Lambo and a shy I-Pin. Tsunami scratched the side of his cheek, giving me a small smile.

"What's up with you guys?" I asked.

In the background, I could hear Hayato arguing with Takeshi for the rifle. Takeshi accidentally pulled the trigger, in which Hayato insulted Takeshi for his stupidity while he was in tremendous pain. "If you want to try it out for yourself, just ask." I shoved the rifle in Tsunami's hands, winking at him as a plan formed in my head. "E-eh! B-but I don't really..." He protested. "I don't know how to aim properly." "Of course you can, Tsuna-kun. I'll help out." Kyoko exclaimed happily. _Bingo! I knew she wouldn't pass the chance to help him out._

"K-Kyoko-chan..." Tsunami was in his own little world, drooling a little as his grip on the rifle loosened. "Tsuna-san? Tsuna-saaaaan?!" Oh _yeah... Haru has a crush on him. I totally forgot._

As Haru was about to interupt Tsunami's happy time with Kyoko, Reborn stepped in just in time. A hard enough kick against Lambo's rear end made the cowboy fall on his face, crying his eyes out. "Ara, Lambo-chan!" Haru gathered Lambo in her arms, ready to comfort him as best as she could. "It's alright-desu. I'm here for you." "Bwaaaaa!!!" He wailed, sounding like a siren. "You want to play whack-a-mole?" "Uhuh..." Lambo nodded his head, wiping away his tears.

"I-Pin wants to play too!" I-Pin followed Haru to the next stop, whack-a-mole." Fuuta looked at them, feeling the sudden urge to join them. "Go ahead. I won't get mad." I said with a wink to follow. Fuuta nodded his head in response, a big smile gracing his face as he ran up to Haru and the others.

"See you later, Alice-nee!!" He waved at me, almost tripping over a stray can in the progress. _He's such a good kid._

With a deep sigh, I turned back to the targets, wanting to shoot them down. "Where's my rifle?" I asked myself. Upon hearing Tsunami's laughter, realization dawned upon me as I turned my head in his direction. "Right... I gave it away." I answered my question, sighing as I scratched the back of my head. A faint whistle reached my ears, making me look up at the source of the sound. "Up for round two?" Takeshi grinned in a wicked manner, acting like a smooth gangster all of a sudden as he twirled his rifle, failing in doing it properly.

I laughed at this, rolling my eyes in a playful manner. "Sure... Why not."

I reached out for the rifle in his grasp when I found myself in the circle of his arms, shifting my eyes as I started to panic slightly. "You okay?" Takeshi asked ever so innocently. "Could be better." _I think I'm getting a bad case of claustrophobia_.

"What is this, a smooching gallery?" Hayato managed to be a party-pooper once again, leaning back against a solid object. I pointed the rifle in his direction, aiming between his eyes.

"I don't think you should-" "Oh yes, I should." I cut Takeshi off, pulling the trigger with a loud bang to follow.

* * *

"You okay, Gokudera-kun?" "I'm fine, Tenth! Don't you worry!" Hayato exclaimed, showing off his beaming smile. "Pierce-san, stop laughing and apologize to Gokudera-kun." Tsunami turned to me. I sighed as I shrugged my shoulders. "I'm sorry, Hayato. I hope you can forgive me for my unpleasant actions." I bursted out into laughter again as soon as I noticed the tiny red spot between his eyes. "Pierce-san..." Tsunami sighed as he smacked his head against the table from where we sat.

"You're killing me!" I yelled out in my native language, earning odd looks from Kyoko, Haru and Fuuta. "S-sorry." I snorted as my laughter ceased. Hayato rubbed the sore spot between his eyes, grumbling death-threats under his breath with my name on it. "Lambo-san's hungry!" The cowboy pulled on my sleeve, looking at me with his big green eyes in a pleading manner. In turn, I averted my gaze to Haru, giving her the same treatment Lambo did to me. She sighed, a warm smile gracing her lips.

"The food we ordered will be here soon, Lambo-chan. Just be patient-desu." "But Lambo-san wants to eat now!!" He slammed his tiny fist against the surface of the table, scaring the crap out of Tsunami. He's _waaaaaay_ too jumpy if a kid can scare him so easily.

"Anyway... You guys can stick around for the food. I'm itching to try out the roller-coaster ride." I said as I removed Lambo's hand from my sleeve. "Anyone want to join?" "I'm beat..." Tsunami retorted, making me smile. I wasn't really depending on him anyway. _Tsunami on a roller coaster... Not a good combination_. "How about you, Haya-" "Don't even dare finish that sentence!" "Okay then..." I smirked. "Kyoko? Haru?" "I-I'm not good with roller-coasters." Kyoko answered slowly, feeling embarrassed. _Man, if Ryo were here, he'd drag me over to the roller coaster ride himself. Still can't believe the two of them are related._

"I'll pass."

"Guess not..."

My eyes trailed over to Takeshi. _Ah Takeshi! Good old friend of mine! He's bound to come along with me!_ "Sure. Why not." Takeshi got up from his seat, walking over to me. "Hurray! We have a winner!" I cheered, teasing Takeshi as he laughed.

I noticed the look on Fuuta's face. The look of disappointment. He swung his legs back and forth while crossing his arms, looking down. _Damn... He makes me feel so guilty in five seconds flat. _"Hey..." I got down to his level, placing my hand on his arm.

"You really want to join us in that dusty, rusted and not to mention very risky roller coaster ride?" I asked, squeezing his arm softly. "If you're trying to scare me, you're doing a pretty good job of it." Takeshi commented. "That doesn't make a difference." Fuuta pouted, avoiding eye-contact. "How come?" "When it comes to being risky, you're number one in my ranking book." Fuuta explained, finally looking me in the eye. "You gotta be kidding me." Hayato groaned as Tsunami's eyes practically bulged out of his eye-sockets.

"What's so good about that?!" He exclaimed loudly.

"You're not afraid of anything. That's why you're lots of fun, Alice-nee." Fuuta engulfed me in a big hug, snuggling his head in the crook of my neck. Unshed tears blurred my vision as I held him tight, my lower lip shivering violently. "You're such a good boy!!" I cried, unable to hold in my tears. "Seriously... It's nothing to be proud of, Pierce-san." Tsunami piped in. He remained quiet upon seeing Kyoko and Haru's very touched facial expressions.

"_Group hug-_desu!!" Haru jumped up, joining us with a big bear hug of her own. Kyoko, I-Pin and Lambo followed soon after, making it hard for me to breathe. Kyoko, Haru, I-Pin and Fuuta giggled and laughed, while Lambo yelled into my ear in his excitement.

"Looks like fun." Takeshi snickered.

"I guess it's okay for you to come along with us." I said, breaking the hug. "You mean it?!" "Sure. There are other fun stuff to do, other than the roller-coaster." Fuuta held onto my hand again, the smile on his face glowing brightly as he pulled me along. _This ain't gonna end well_.

"Be careful, Fuuta!"

"I will, Tsuna-nii!"

"Break a leg, America." Hayato spoke, a blank expression gracing his face. "Thanks Hayato." I waved at him as the three of us walked off. "That's nice of you to say, Gokudera-kun." Tsunami beamed with pride.

"I was serious. I _really_ hope she breaks a leg, literally." Hayato leaned back, yawning lightly as he placed his feet on the table. "R-right." Tsunami replied.

* * *

The three of us strolled on through the amusement park, washed this way and that by the crowd. Harassed Dads chasing after runaway toddlers, children glued to their cotton candy, teenage girls paired with teenage boys. The fairground machines swooped and spun in the background.

Fuuta dragged the two of us into the hall of mirrors, pulling funny faces and poses in front of the weirdly shaped mirrors.

Then we rode on the bumper cars, swirling giddily around the black-rubber floor to Japanese pop music. I let Fuuta drive, urging him to crash into Takeshi.

Takeshi won a teddy-bear, which he gave to a little girl who was crying because she dropped her cotton candy. He looked at me with those chocolate brown eyes of his, hesitating at first. But eventually, he figured that the little girl needed the teddy-bear more than I did.

Eventually, we reached the roller-coaster. I could hear the escalating rattle of cars speeding overhead, then a chorus of screams as they plummeted downwards. "Awesome..." I said in amazement at the sight of it. I felt Fuuta's hand in mine, squeezing me gently. I looked down at him with a smile. "Don't worry. We won't leave you behind. Who wants to ride that thing..." The roller-coaster roared past us, followed by the sound of people screaming their lungs out. "Anyway." I finished off, crying a little inside.

"Come on. Let's go somewhere else." I prepared myself to leave, when Fuuta held me back. "You can go, Alice-nee. I feel bad for holding you back." The boy said. I could tell he put a lot of thought in his decision. "That's okay, really. You can't ride on it because of your height, so it would be unfair if I went on." "I'll be waiting here. Just have fun, Alice-nee." He began to push me forward towards the attendant.

"Two tickets please." Takeshi flashed a smile to the attendant, causing for her to blush. "S-sure." She stuttered out as he paid for the tickets. Takeshi didn't even notice her lingering hand on the tickets, eyeing him like a piece of candy on display.

"Thanks for the hard work!" He saluted her like a friend would. She glared in my direction as soon as Takeshi placed his arm around my shoulders. "Takeshi..." I sweat-dropped. "Hmm?" "You're an idiot." He laughed, knowing very well that I was serious.

Takeshi lead the way up to the waiting cars. I followed after him, ignoring the constant glares of multiple girls. I didn't even notice just how popular he is with the opposite sex. _I guess he's a nice enough guy... Not to mention handsome._

I took my place beside Takeshi, then glanced back to Fuuta, waving at them from his spot. If only he were bigger. "Damn... I could have used his ranking book to make him look taller." "Did you say something?" "Nah. It's just my devilish conscience speaking." I retorted blankly while looking around. We strapped ourselves in and sat in silence, waiting for the cars to fill up. "How is your old man coping up with the loss of his restaurant?" I asked him, growing fed up with waiting. "Hmmm... He's not mad anymore, that's for sure." Takeshi replied.

"I'm terribly sorry." I hung my head. "I tried to help. I really did. It's just that, whenever Kyoya shows up, I just lose it!" I pulled on my pigtails, an image of Kyoya smirking in a smug manner happened to pop up in my head as I clenched my teeth.

"Don't worry about it. You've given it your all, and that's good enough for me." Came Takeshi's reply. "Besides, Dino-san paid for the damage, so it's all good."

"Dino..." I sighed in contentment. _He always bails me out whenever I'm in trouble._ "My knight in shining armor."

"That's not all. Bianchi and Shamal-san managed to put our rivaling restaurant out of business." I let out a loud 'hah'. I imagined Bianchi, being chased by the perverted Shamal in the fast-food restaurant, making a huge mess out of everything. There's Bianchi's poison cooking, which also ruined their taste, I bet.

"How amusing. Can't believe I missed it."

"What I'm trying to say is, everything's back to normal."

The car began to move, ratcheting its way up the first steep incline, hoisting us into the blue sky. At the top it wobbled perilously for a few gathering seconds. "Are you sure this is safe?" Takeshi asked, holding onto the steel safety bar in cheer worry. His body tensed up with a mixture of horror and joy. It's kind of funny. I've never seen him so nervous before. So full of fear.

"If we don't make it out in one piece, I still won't regret riding this thing!!" I exclaimed, welcoming the chance to fly into the face of danger once again. "I'm having second thoughts about..." The car tilted sickeningly into a nose-dive. "_Thiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis!!_" Takeshi roared at the top of his lungs. "_Hamburgeeeeeeeeeeers!!"_ I screamed. Eyes squeezed tight-shut, I held onto the safety bar and abandoned myself in the plunging, lurching, oaring movement.

There was thunder in my ears. Wind rushed into my open mouth. Up and down and up and around we went. Then again, that thrilling leap into the sky. Any second we were going to hurtle straight off the tracks into the blue sky, but I didn't care.

I felt as if I could fly. I felt at ease. I felt... at peace. This is what I live for. To run, fly, fall, dive, I don't care what as fast as I can! The roller-coaster slowed down, trundling back to its starting point. I let out a shaky sigh and opened my eyes. Takeshi's laugher filled my ears, having enjoyed the ride as much as I did. "That was fun." He said, climbing out of the car. "And you had second thoughts about this ride." I smirked, getting out as well.

When we emerged into the crowds, Fuuta was nowhere to be seen. "Where'd he go?" I pouted, a little worried. Takeshi shrugged his shoulders."Maybe he went back to Tsuna and the others." "I dunno." _This isn't like him. He'd follow me to the end of the world, so it's not likely that Fuuta would move from his place. He would have asked me first. _

"I'll go and take a look." Takeshi made a run for it, leaving me behind.

"I'll take a look around, then!"

And thus, the search for the ranking boy began. Seconds turned into minutes, and minutes turned into hours. After two hours of searching, I felt hungry and grumpy... And worried sick. Forgot about the most important thing...

"Fuuta... Where the hell is he. Tsunami is gonna kill me." I whined, wandering in the amusement park. A deafening crash filled my ears, followed by several screams. In the blink of an eye, the amusement park transformed into a battleground as the crowd of people dispersed around me. I fastened my pace, practically running in the opposite direction from which the crowd came. "This can't be good." As I closed in on the 'danger zone', I happened to spot Fuuta standing in the rubble. But he was not alone.

"Fuuta!! What are you doing all the way here-" "Alice-nee." He looked at me, his eyes holding the emotion we call fear. He ran up to me, holding onto me like no tomorrow. "Fuuta..." I gazed at the mystery male before me, demanding an explanation as to what's going on. "Thou must leave this place. It is very treacherous!" The male held a serious expression on his face, his marine blue eyes flashing for a split second. That's when I noticed the blue flame, burning diligently on his forehead.

"Y-your head's on fire..." I pointed out, my right eye twitching in a nervous manner.

"Thou must flee!" He yelled out, the blue flame burning even more. I took a closer look at him, revealing several cuts and scrapes on his face. His clothes didn't look too shabby either. "Wait a minute... You're the one who ruined our fun time?!" I exclaimed loudly. He took me off guard, holding onto my shoulders as he gazed into my eyes.

"Leave this place. I implore you, my lady." "My lady? Look here _dude_. I don't know what your problem is, but you're-" "VOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIII!!!!" A booming voice busted my eardrums as I turned to look at the source of the sound.

"Oh shit." I muttered out in English, my mouth agape at the sight of a long haired male. "There you are, you pesky little rat!!" The silver haired male swung his sword down, ready to slice and dice someone. Someone who stands in his way. Someone like me, for example.

He took a step forward, locking his silver eyes with my crystal blue ones. A smirk spread across his lips. He threw his head back and laughed, sending shivers down my spine. "Fuuta... Go and warn the others." "B-but Alice-nee. What about-" "JUST GO!!" Alarmed by the volume I carried in my voice, he stepped back. His tiny hand let go of mine as he did so. Flame boy's eyes widened in surprise, knowing what I was planning on doing. "Thou must flee as well! Please! Thou must heed my words!" "I AIN'T LEAVIN'!!" I turned to him, my eyes burning with desire as I clenched my hands into fists.

"Those wounds... It's clear to me that you sustained them while protecting Fuuta." I continued to say as he held onto his arm. "A normal person would thank you and leave... But I'm not normal." I grinned mischievously, earning a weird look from him.

"I join the fray, and that's how I say my thanks."

"Thou are indeed odd."

"Those words, I throw back at you Flame boy."

I took a step forward, much like our silver haired enemy did. A sudden gust of wind came from out of nowhere, messing up my hair as I closed my eyes, allowing for my muscles to relax. He arched his brow at my actions.

"Come on."

I beckoned him with my index-finger. My lips curved into a smirk before his eyes, but this didn't seem to bother him. On the contrary; he was amused to no end. "COME!!" He readied his sword, his eyes gleaming dangerously as he prepared for the attack. Something tells me I ain't gonna survive this fight. This guys is out for blood. My blood.

"I just had to butt in."

At this time, Fuuta chose to make his escape. He ran as fast as his little feet could carry him.

**Third POV **

Alice leaned forward, disappearing without a trace as soon as Basil blinked his eyes. "What speed." A loud clash made him look up to Squalo, his enemy that he dragged along from Italy. "You're a fast one, aren't you?" Squalo commented with a sneer. Alice struggled to keep her ground as he leaned forward with his sword. She managed to throw him off, but barely. A flock of her faint images surrounded Squalo in high speed.

"You're rather slow." She said in a mocking manner. Squalo grinned, his grey orbs seeming to follow her every move. "If I would have known that you're giving me permission to attack..." He lingered slowly, as if he had all the time in the world to assault her.

"I WOULD HAVE CUT YOU INTO TINY PIECES A LONG TIME AGO!!" He roared, swinging his blade in a dangerous manner, nicking Alice's shoulder. Alice jumped back as she held her bleeding shoulder, her face showing signs of fear at his sudden change in attitude.

"VOOOOOIII!!"

He dashed in her direction, releasing several jabs from his shimmering blade. Alice made an effort to dodge his blows, just barely. She released another salvo of double images, determined to avoid all of his blows. Her eyes widened in pain as she felt the cool metal of his blade penetrate her shoulder, all the way through the shoulder-blade. Blood was seeping out of her fresh made injury. The pain was too much for her to bear, making it hard for her to breathe properly.

Squalo removed his blood-tainted blade from her shoulder, holding onto her neck as he raised her high, wanting for the whole world to see what he's capable of. Alice didn't struggle at all. Her body refused to do so. But what's being said in her mind, that's another story. "That's it? That's all you've got?" He sneered. Alice's vision became all fuzzy and blurred, her hand gripping onto Squalo's in a tight hold, trying to loosen his grip on her. At least enough to let her breathe properly.

"VOOOOOIII!! I HAVEN'T EVEN WARMED UP YET!!" He roared as Alice shut her eyes firmly, trying her best to stay conscious. Who knows what will happen to her once she slips into darkness. Basil gripped his triangular blade, wanting nothing more than to aid Alice. But with his current condition, that isn't an option.

"Release her at once!!"

But that didn't stop him from trying. Squalo turned his head as he averted his attention to Basil. "I will release her..." He said, keeping a straight face. "If you feel like spilling it. Otherwise..." Alice gasped for breath as she felt the pressure increase at the base of her throat.

"G-gah..."

Dark spots blurred her vision even more as her constant pulling on Squalo's hand ceased completely. "She'll have to do the spilling for you." Squalo raised his blade, about to skewer his victim through the gut. "Thou hast me as an enemy." Basil muttered out for Squalo to hear. "You shouldn't have run off like a coward. At least this girl had the guts to face me in battle, and for that, she'll be properly buried." Squalo smirked, looking at the terror-filled expression on Basil's face, enjoying every second of his misery.

"Damn..." Basil closed his eyes. The feeling of defeat seeped into his heart and has failed the mission his master assigned him to fulfill.

"Pierce-san!!"

A voice filled with worry broke his train of thoughts, followed by the sound of running footsteps. Tsuna, Reborn, Yamamoto and Gokudera made their entrance, gazing at the destruction before them with shocking despair. "Sawada-dono..." Basil said in disbelief, looking at the scared expression of Sawada Tsunayoshi. "You'd better drop her right now, or you'll be messing with us." Gokudera stepped up while holding onto his dynamite staves.

"Huh?" Squalo cocked his brow, taking his sweet time to examine the three classmates with his eyes. He smirked as soon as his eyes landed on Yamamoto's drawn katana. "This isn't good." Reborn murmured. "You can't do anything as long as I have her in my grasp. Blame him for your misfortune!!" Squalo laughed in a wicked manner, pointing at Basil with his blood-stained blade.

"This is your fault?!!" Gokudera held onto Basil's collar, instantly blaming him for everything. "Let him go, Gokudera." Yamamoto said as he kept his gaze on Squalo. "He's the guy we're after." "What should we do?!! He'll cut her up!!" Tsuna panicked. "We can't do anything as long as Babyface is near him." Gokudera released Basil, pushing him away, just slightly.

Alice struggled to see straight. She turned her head a little, looking at the worried expression Tsuna held on his face.

Yamamoto's stern face betrayed his true emotions, which he struggled to keep at bay.

A flicker of fear resonated in Gokudera's grey orbs after he took a closer look at Alice, but it wasn't the kind of fear he was used to.

_They're... Worried about me._ She thought.

_"The Tenth doesn't like to see either one of us suffer, but if you still won't come to realize how lucky you are, I'll be forced to hurt you until your tiny brain-cell understands."_

Alice understood. She understood very well what it means to have a family. Alice clenched her teeth as she swallowed her pride. Squalo noticed her change in attitude, eyeing her in his curious state. "Eat dirt, Hippie!!" Alice surprised the others with her burst of energy, including herself as she struck out at him with a heavy kick, knocking the wind out of him.

Squalo released his grip on her, allowing for Alice to crash down on her back painfully. He held his face, clearly in pain as Alice coughed violently while rubbing her throat. Her shoulder hurt like hell, but she was glad she got away from Squalo. "Gokudera!!" Yamamoto charged. "Baseball freak!!" Gokudera followed suit, taking advantage of the opening Alice created. "VOOOOOOIII!! DON'T MESS WITH ME, BRATS!!" Squalo, clearly pissed at himself for getting hit in the face, yelled out with all his might.

Several amounts of gunpowder was released from his blade. Yamamoto was taken in by the destructive explosions that occurred. "Yamamoto!!" As the smoke cleared, Tsuna feared for the worst. A loud clang could be heard, echoing into the distance. His katana changed into the plain looking bamboo sword, losing its edge. Yamamoto crashed down on his knees with the look of defeat on his face. After that, he closed his eyelids and lost consciousness.

"Bastard!!" Gokudera was up, about to release a salvo of his dynamite staves when Squalo charged in his direction, delivering a harshly punishing kick to Gokudera, rendering him unconscious and unable to battle. "Gokudera-kun!!"

Squalo was about to skewer Tsuna in his rage, when Alice let out a shrill whistle, earning his attention. "Is this what you're after?" Alice struggled to say between gasps of air, holding onto a mysterious black box. "P-Pierce-san..." Tsuna silently thanked heaven, for if Alice didn't step in, he would have been a dead man.

"Thou hast..." Basil muttered out in disbelief, placing his hand in his inner pocket to find out that he's been robbed.

"VOOOOOOOII!! HAND IT OVER!!"

"I figured this would be important. Your friend kept it close to him, after all." Alice coughed as she took a few steps forward. Her persistent determination and utterly stubborn nature came in handy at a situation like this. "Thou canst not give those to him!!" Basil cried out.

Alice ignored him completely as she walked up to Squalo. She opened the box, revealing its treasures to the world. "You can have it. It's yours." Alice closed the lid on it, throwing it at the silver-haired male. He caught it effortlessly while gazing at the blonde female before him.

"Smart kid." He smirked.

"Let me repay your kindness with mine."

Squalo's fist connected with Alice's stomach, knocking her unconscious almost instantly. "Pierce-san!" Tsuna crawled over to Alice's side.

"VOOOOOOIII!!! THANKS FOR THE LAME-ASS EXERCISE!!" Squalo roared, raising the black box in the air as he gazed at Basil.

"You're still the same rude-mannered fellow I remembered you to be, Superbi Squalo."

Squalo turned his head to come face to face with Dino Cavallone, otherwise known as Bucking-Horse Dino. His coffee brown orbs scanned the area, landing on the unconscious teens. "Bucking-Horse Dino. What the hell brings you here." Squalo glared. "You're being awfully rough against a bunch of kids, don't you think so?" Dino took out his bullwhip, stretching it out in his hold.

"Keh... You're too late. I've got what I came for." Squalo retorted, his cockiness rising to a new level. "So I see." Squalo grinned from ear to ear as Dino glared him down.

"VOOOOOII!!"

Squalo began shooting several small amounts of gunpowder from his blade into the ground. As soon as the smoke cleared up, he was gone.

"The Vongola rings!! They're gone!!" Basil cried out in his dismay, running over to the spot where Squalo stood just mere seconds ago. "You okay?" Dino walked over to Tsuna, putting away his bullwhip. "Y-yeah..." Tsuna lowered his head, unable to look him in the eye. "What's the matter?" "I couldn't do anything. Yamamoto... Gokudera-kun... Pierce-san... They did their best to protect me." The boy spoke in a whisper, feeling ashamed of himself.

"You've got yourself a loyal and strong Family, Tsuna." Dino tried to comfort him. "Not strong enough." Tsuna retorted as he gazed down at Alice, avoiding her busted shoulder. "If only I put up a fight. If only I didn't have to depend on my friends all the time. This wouldn't have happened." Dino's subordinates helped Yamamoto and Gokudera off the ground, supporting them as best as they could. "It's over. The Vongola rings are gone." Basil crashed down on his knees. "It's okay, really." Dino spoke up with a grin towards the brown-haired Italian.

"How can any of this be okay?!" Tsuna snapped. Dino ignored him as he closed in on Alice, lying there on the ground in her unconscious state. Something shiny rolled out of her pocket. As Dino picked up the object, he held his breath as his eyes widened dramatically.

"As quick as a wink, she is..." "Isnt that a Vongola ring!!?" Basil regained his hope. "I thought the long-haired guy stole it." Tsuna piped in.

"Looks like Alice stole them before that. Not a nice thing to do... Especially when the rings are a fake." Dino laughed nervously. "What?!! After all the trouble she's been through, you tell me that those rings are a fake?!!"

"She's gonna be pissed when she wakes up." Came Reborn's newsflash for the following day. "She's gonna be out for blood, like a true Mafioso." He smirked, finding it rather amusing.

"Most definitely." Dino sighed.

* * *

**Chapter nine; Shark Attack At A Local Amusement Park is at it's end!! I hope I did a good job with this one. **

**Huge warning for Oocness. Kind of screwed up Squalo, I think. **

**I would like to thank Kuro-30fyre, 5FIVE5, Chocolatestealer and Valkyriex for the nice reviews! **


	10. Everybody Loves Kung Fu Fighting!

The strong scent of rubbing alcohol filled Alice's nostrils. A faint beeping sound resonated in her ears, giving her a brain-splitting headache. Her mouth felt as dry as a desert. Alice licked her lips, craving for a glass of water.

"Alice..." A male voice called out to her, but she didn't feel like responding.

"Alice..." It called again, more urgent this time.

"Alice!"

She opened her eyes, temporarily blinded by the bright light. "God?" The bright light took on a green blurry form. "What the..." She said in a hoarse tone of voice, sounding like an old woman. As soon as her vision cleared up, she saw a pair of blinking eyes gazing into her shocked ones, a green paw sticking out to her as the green creature snapped with his beak.

"M-monster!! Monster!!"Alice freaked out instantly, throwing random objects that happened to lie close-by. A vase crashed against the wall, missing Romario's head by a mere fifteen millimeters. Romario backed away from her, fearing for his life.

"A heated mafia battle between two families is a walk in a park compared to this chaos." He muttered under his breath, straightening his glasses as Reborn chuckled softly, his black beady eyes sparkling in his amusement. Laughter filled Alice's ears as she blinked her eyes, ceasing her violent actions.

"It's just a turtle." Dino laughed as he threw his head back, running his hand through his blond hair, untangling it in the process. His gentle coffee-brown eyes locked with her crystal-blue ones, still laughing like mad.

"What's so funny?"Alice eyed him in a curious manner. Dino's reply to the situation was to shove a snapping turtle in her face. "Alice... This is Enzio, my pet turtle. You haven't met him yet, so I figured this was the right time to do so." Dino uttered a partly stifled laugh, his lips curved into a big smile.

Alice struggled to sit up straight. Dino helped out, acting like a Father as he fluffed up her pillow with care. "So it's not..." "It's not a monster. He's harmless." He said as he placed the turtle in her hands. Alice watched it squirm in her grasp, the turtle keeping a close eye on the girl.

_Hell, if I were him, I'd do the same thing. _

"Just keep it away from any type of liquid." Reborn piped in, tilting the brim of his hat downwards to cover his eyes, making him look mysterious. "Sure, whatever."Alice replied, not really listening to the baby hit-man. "How are Tsunami and the others doing?"

"They're fine. Just a little shaken up is all." Reborn answered, seeing as Dino was too busy checking out the hospital machinery. "If they're fine, how come they're not here right now?" Romario coughed suspiciously, turning his eyes away from Alice.

"I send them away when you were still unconscious. You needed your rest." Came Reborn's explanation. Alice gazed at Reborn from afar, averting her eyes as she looked down upon the turtle, still trying to escape from her grasp. "Oh..."

"Aren't you going to throw a fit?" The baby inquired. "Why? You're the one with the brains. I give my enemies something to think about, not the other way around."She retorted with a roll of her eyes. "Speaking of brains..." Dino interrupted, practically tearing his eyes away from the machinery.

"You're _brainless_ actions brought us in a dire situation." He explained with a smile, making it clear to Alice that he wasn't insulting her. _It sure does feel like it_.

"I know you wanted to help, but taking those rings from Squalo was a big mista-" "How's Flame boy doing?" She cut him off, remembering the kid from before. "He's fine." Romario replied. "His wounds are shallow, unlike yours, Alessa." The man smiled in her direction, appreciating her concern for the boy.

Dino handed Alice a glass of water, having noticed her dry lips. She gladly accepted it, placing the brim of the glass on her lips as she gulped it down in a greedy manner. Enzio crawled out of her grasp, making his way to Dino.

"So?"

As Alice placed away the glass, she held onto Enzio, ignoring his attempt at escaping. "What's all this about the Vongola rings?" "Half Vongola rings, actually." Reborn cut her off. "Fine. The half Vongola rings."She sighed. "They were supposed to be held in a secret location for three more years. They are the Vongola Family's treasure." Reborn explained.

"Uhuh..."Alice played around with Enzio, beginning to like the snapping turtle." An untold amount of blood has been spilled over those rings in the Vongola's long history. They're rings with a dark past." "No offense, but those rings look like the rings you get in a cereal box." She said, earning a chuckle coming from Romario's direction.

"Well, maybe that's because the rings you stole were a fake." Dino replied, making her look up at him in a lazy matter. "They're a fake? Are you telling me I risked my life for a bunch of cereal box rings?" Dino gulped under her gaze, looking quite uncomfortable.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you."

Alice's right eye twitched uncontrollably as Dino sighed. "That's okay... It's fine." She muttered under her breath. Her hold on Enzio tightened as a faint crack could be heard. "Enzio!" Dino held onto his pet turtle, fully examining the cracked shell of the defenseless animal.

"Sorry..."

"That's okay. I'll just pretend I didn't see you break Enzio's hard shell." Dino said, holding a sarcastic tone in his voice. "He'll recover." The blond Italian messed up her hair, in which Alice rolled her eyes. _He's such a goody two-shoes._

"And these are the real ones." Dino showed off a black box, the same as the one before. "A certain individual asked me to give these to Tsuna." "Then what are you waiting for? Go and give those damn rings to Tsunami."Alice huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest, turning away from Dino.

"Yeah... He ran off as soon as I mentioned that they're after the rings. Silly huh?" Dino scratched the back of his head as he laughed nervously. "No-good Tsuna." Reborn shook his head, feeling disappointed, not to mention ashamed of Tsuna's actions.

"He still thinks he can run away from his position as the Tenth Vongola Boss. I'll have to knock some sense into that boy." Reborn said. Alice sweat-dropped at his calm posture, knowing full well what he's capable of doing to Tsuna.

"To make matters even worse... Because you stole the fake rings from Squalo, they'll be here sooner than we had planned." Dino sighed, putting away the rings in his pocket. "I'm sorry, okay? How was I supposed to know they were a fake."Alice pouted childishly.

"It's no use crying over spilt milk. What's done is done." Came Dino's response, looking ever so serious.

"The Varia will reclaim the Vongola rings, and there's nothing we can do to stop them, unless Tsuna takes his role as the Tenth generation Boss of the Vongola Family seriously." Alice's hand shot into the air like a Nazi salute. "The Varia?"

"The Varia. An independent organization of assassins who are said to be the strongest within Vongola." Reborn answered her question. "Varia are very loyal to Vongola and have completed many difficult missions. It is a shadow organization, never meant to come to the surface." The baby hit-man gazed at Alice with his beady eyes, scanning her face for any signs of fear. She arched her brow at his actions.

_No way I'd show my fears to anyone!_

"But one day, its members rebelled. They've come to the surface to attempt taking control of Vongola." "In other words... It's just like what happens in the movies. Bad guys VS good guys. Good guys win."Alice sighed as she clenched her hand into a fist. Her shoulder felt hot at the sudden action, stinging a bit.

"I hate that kind of movies." She said truthfully, making Dino stare at her with his eyes bulged out of his eye-sockets. "You want for our side to lose?!" "Who said anything about losing?"She turned to Dino. "She's talking about her taste in movies, Dino. Don't punish the girl for a crime she didn't commit." Reborn commented upon seeing his ex-pupil's shocked reaction.

Dino coughed in his embarrassed state, realizing his mistake.

"Normally, Basil would have provided us ten days to prepare for their arrival. But since you foiled our plans, there's no telling when they'll be here." Dino hung his head in his depressed state. Alice smirked, catching Romario and Reborn off guard.

"So he'll come for the rings, huh?" Her eyes gleamed dangerously, liking the challenge that is to come. "Let them come!!"Alice yelled out while jumping out of bed, pumping her fists in the air. Dino and Romario looked at her as if she was hopping around in a bunny costume, while Reborn chuckled softly, his big beady orbs scanning her attire in his calm state.

"Nice legs..." The baby hit-man grinned, teasing her.

Alice looked down, suddenly realizing that she was wearing a pair of shorts and a blue shirt. Her face turned crimson as soon as she spotted Dino's playful grin, looking at her with those coffee-brown eyes of his.

She grabbed onto the sheets, covering herself with the cloth from head to toe. The whiteness of the sheets only made her face look even redder. "Not until after the wedding." She pouted as she slammed the door behind her.

As the sound of her barefoot running echoed in the hospital hallway, followed by a loud crash, Dino couldn't help but to wonder what got into her. "Alessa's in _that_ stage, Boss. No need to worry." Romario reassured him.

"Geez... There's no need to be so shy." Dino muttered out with an amused smile plastered on his lips.

"About this certain individual you were talking about earlier." Reborn mumbled out. Dino averted his attention to his ex-tutor. "Are you referring to Sawada Iemitsu? If so..." "That's him alright." Dino messed up his hair, acting like he was suffering from a severe headache.

"As expected... Something big is happening in Italy."

Alice's POV:

The next morning, I got up surprisingly early. I slipped on my slippers with a yawn to follow. Looking at myself in the bathroom mirror, I yawned again, revealing my pearl-white teeth in all their glory. "Man, I look like a brain-dead monkey." I spoke to myself while scratching the side of my head, trying desperately to correct my bed hair.

"You okay in there, honey?" Ami called out to me. "I'm fine!" Came my answer, hoping she wouldn't barge in the bathroom. It wouldn't be the first time she did that.

"Alright dear! Just hurry up. It's unlike you to stay in the bathroom for so long!" I huffed as I crossed my arms over my chest. Gah... Must she say that out loud? But still... "Dino will have to feast his eyes on the eye candy that is me, once I'm done." I grinned, much like a deranged psychopath would.

As I did my morning routines, I was startled by a male voice at the door. "Alice? You alright in there? Ami tells me you've been in there for a long time now." "D-Dino!" I jumped up, holding onto the now empty tube of toothpaste.

_Ami! She just had to involve him in this!!_ I panicked in my mind.

"I'm fine! Just give me a sec-" As I turned around to face the door, I managed to slip on the toothpaste that was sprawled all over the floor, making it extremely difficult for me to prepare myself for the fall that is to come. A few clattering sounds and a loud thud later, I was lying in a mess of bathroom supplies, practically knocked unconscious by a big-ass hairdryer.

A faint click reached my ears as the door opened, revealing the person that I was trying so hard to impress. After seeing me in the mess I caused, he placed his hand on his face, not even looking at me_. I screwed up bad!! Oh man!! This is so embarrassing!!_

"I-I'm sorry... I'll clean it up, I promise. Just don't be mad." I whispered out, feeling worthless. "I just wanted to put on some make-up or sumthin'." Dino couldn't hold it in anymore. His soft chuckle became loud as he laughed his heart out, clearly not minding the mess at all.

His eyes were filled to the brim with joyful tears and his lips curved into a delightful smile, making me smile as well. "And all this time..." He continued to laugh between gasps of air. "I actually thought you were depressed over what happened yesterday." "Y-yesterday?"

_What happened yesterday? I don't even remember what I had for dinner in this crappy hospital. Tough chance of remembering anything at all, for that matter._

"You don't remember?" Dino crouched down to my level, removing a stray towel from my head. "Does it have anything to do with-" I stopped talking, suddenly realizing what Dino was talking about. _That embarrassing moment we shared after he saw me in my pajama's!! How could I forget!!_ I screamed in my mind.

Dino smiled warmly at me with a chuckle to follow. I instantly tried to cover myself up. Dino's fingertips brushed my skin, holding onto my wrists as he stopped me from doing so. I held my breath at his actions, my eyes scanning every trace of his face, my heartbeat increasing tenfold as I felt his coffee-brown eyes on me.

"There's no need to cover yourself up. You're a beautiful young girl." He said with that goofy smile on his lips. I grew fascinated with every part of him. His ears and his neck, the line of his eyebrows and that corner of his mouth that curled up. Just a bit, not enough for anyone but me to notice, when he was secretly amused.

Dino drew me into his arms. I relaxed against him and clasped my arms around his back. Dino felt solid and comfortable, not to mention familiar. "You okay?" He asked as his warm breath tickled my neck. I didn't answer. I just held onto him like my life depended on it.

I felt a wave of sadness well up inside of me, struggling to keep it locked within the walls of my heart.

Dino's POV:

"You okay?" I asked jokingly as I felt her tight hold on me. She always clings onto me like this, but I don't mind. Not at all. I was knocked back into reality at the sound of hearing Alice weeping over my shoulder, holding onto me even tighter, if it were possible.

I cupped her face with my hands, wanting to look her in the eye. Her face was twisted into a mask of anguish as the tears streamed down her cheeks. "Alice." I say, trying to comfort her as best as I could. "I..." She sobbed. "I miss him. I miss him so much." She struggled to say as she continued her violent weeping.

"It's okay. It's okay Alice." But of course it isn't, and she knows it. I was unsure on how to comfort her, but as soon as I touched her shoulders she collapsed into me, pulling me down to my knees, burrowing her face into the crook of my neck, holding onto me as she lets out a long, shuddering cry.

"It's alright. Go ahead and let it all out. I'm not going anywhere." I reassured her, not knowing what else to say at a time like this.

When it comes to her battle scars, she shows it off like a medal. But her emotional scars, the scars engraved on her heart she keeps locked inside is another story.

* * *

Alice fell into a deep slumber while crying, letting out all of her pent up grief, sorrow and pain. As she lied on her bed, sound asleep, I tucked her in, being careful not to wake her.

"She looks tired. What'd you do?" Reborn made his way through the door with that usual smirk on his lips. "Reborn... You're the one who told me to compliment her on something." I sighed, taking the time to relax.

"The result?" Reborn questioned in his curiosity.

"She cried like a newborn baby." I answered, the crying image of Alice still fresh in my mind.

"You've done a good job, Dino." He congratulated me. "Yeah, sure..."

"It might seem cruel to you, but she has to release her bottled up emotions from time to time. She'll feel refreshed as soon as she wakes up." Reborn explained, making himself comfortable at the foot of her bed. I sat down on a chair beside Alice's sleeping form.

Alice turned in her sleep, murmuring a few incoherent words under her breath. "By the way, what is it that you said to her, exactly?" "After putting me through all that, you still think it's alright to ask?" I crossed my arms as I looked away in a childish manner, earning a chuckle coming from Reborn's direction.

Alice's POV:

I woke up for the second time that day, yawning loudly from the lack of sleep. "Huh?" I looked around the hospital room I resided in, expecting to see Ami at my side. But she wasn't there. As I sat up straight, I noticed a faint sparkle from the corner of my eye, practically screaming for my attention.

My eyes fell upon the bedside table, growing confused upon seeing the sparkling object, glistering in the sunlight. "You gotta be kidding me." I said, holding the Vongola ring between my index-finger and thumb, rolling it faintly as I held it high.

"There's no way I'm going to defend this crappy looking excuse of a ring." "I thought you'd like the challenge. How sad." I rolled my eyes upon hearing Reborn's voice. He was sitting at the foot of my bed, sipping his hot espresso as he gazed at me with mild interest.

"Had a nice nap?"

"How do you know about my nap?" I inched closer to the baby, pulling his hat down. He readjusted his black hat, silently taking another sip of his espresso.

"I heard Dino was quite the charming stallion." He said afterwards. "So it was you who pulled the strings. I knew it was too good to be true."I sighed, plopping onto the bed with a soft thud. "You're surprisingly easy to read. And you're supposed to hold the Ring of Wind…" "What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, fully observing the ring between my two fingers.

"That ring you hold in your grasp is proof that you play a vital part in the Vongola Family. A very, very important part. One that cannot be forgotten." I gazed at the ring as Reborn's words echoed in my mind. The symbol of an elegant wing graced the surface of the ring. It sparkled for a split second, burning my eyes.

"You are one of the chosen ones to protect the Tenth generation boss of the Vongola Family." Leon yawned as he stretched out his limbs, blinking at me afterwards. "The first Vongola Family had a variety of unique members. Their traits helped shape the rings."

I balanced the ring on my index-finger, allowing for the object to roll in my open palm.

"The first boss was said to be like the sky, colorful and engulfing everything, open to all things. So his ring was the ring of Sky." "Uhuh..." I nodded my head, playing around with the trinket.

"And the other rings were named after various kinds of weather phenomenon that color the sky." He continued to say, taking a small break as he sipped from his espresso ever so slowly. "The merciful shower that washes all away, the Ring of Rain." Reborn finished his espresso. Thank God! His constant sipping was beginning to annoy me.

"The turbulent gale that fiercely blows, the Ring of Storm." _Fiercely blows? Hell yeah!_ I stifled a laugh, earning an odd look from Reborn. "I'm sorry... Please continue."

"The drifting cloud that is never trapped by anyone and walks its own path, the Ring of Cloud."_Hmm...I get a weird vibe from this one._

"Wait a minute. How can a cloud protect the boss?" I asked while facing Reborn, sitting upright. Leon transformed into a large hammer, making me inch away from the murderous baby. "O-okay. I'll keep quiet." I stuttered out, truly fearing for my life.

"The illusion that prohibits knowledge of its true nature, the Ring of Mist." Leon changed back into his original form, making me sigh in relief. "The orb of fire that brightens the great sky, the Ring of Sun." "Ring of Sun..." I mumbled under my breath, rolling my eyes without Reborn noticing.

"The thunderbolt that strikes a zealous blow, the Ring of Thunder. And then there's the ring, which is complete, that you hold in your hand." I gazed upon the ring, growing curious as to why it's a whole one, unlike the other seven.

"Traveling at the speed of light and staying hidden in its own shadow, knowing the pattern behind all the weather phenomena thus breaking the laws of their limits, the Ring of Wind." I scratched the back of my head in my confusion.

"So that's what this ring stands for, huh?"

"If you still refuse, I'll have to-" "Look, little baby." I interrupted him, eyeing Reborn with a look of boredom gracing my face. "I'm all up for the part of protecting Tsunami, but who says I'll get along with the rest of the members? I ain't gonna roll over and play for dead, you know." I explained.

Reborn smirked in my direction, making me arch my brow at him. "The members are people you know by heart, except for one." I grew even more confused.

"It can't be... Is it-" "If you dare mention Dino, I'll clobber you."

"Never mind."

Reborn got on his feet, tossing the empty cup over his shoulder. He's such a badass baby. "You fit enough to meet two of the mystery ring bearers?" "Mystery my ass." I grumbled, hoping it's not who I think it is. "Get dressed. And don't you dare leave behind that ring." "Yes sir..." I yawned, not really caring as I slipped the ring on my finger.

But in reality, I felt my lips curling up into a devilish smirk.

Third POV:

Once changed into a pair of loose-fitting destroyed jeans, a blue hooded sweater and a pair of flashy colored sneakers, Alice hurried out of the elevator and down the hall, her twin- tailed hair trailing behind her. Reborn was nestled in her arms. Once she reached her destination, she slid to a halt before the surprised looking Bucking-Bronco.

"I'm here!!" She beamed as Dino laughed.

"So you are."

Reborn rolled his eyes at the sight of seeing Alice slip into her own little world. The baby hit-man jumped out of her arms and landed on the counter with grace.

"Pierce-san?" Tsuna's voice brought her back into reality as she turned around.

"B-Babyface..." Gokudera struggled to say. His eyes darted over to her shoulder in an inconspicuous manner. "Keh... So you're still alive." He tried to sound disappointed, but it came out all wrong.

"Hey Alice. You're looking well." Yamamoto took over, saluting the American girl with a cheerful grin. "Hey Takeshi!" She beamed happily, about to hug the clueless baseball player when Gokudera's fist connected with her head, causing for her to crash face down on the floor.

"Do you have to be so happy?!! You just recovered from a major injury, so take it easy Babyface!!" "B-but I..." She pouted, her crystal blue orbs filled to the brim with unshed tears. "No buts!!" Alice placed her hand on her mouth, trying her best not to laugh.

"What the hell is so funny, lamebrain." Gokudera hissed, his bangs covering his eyes as he clenched his teeth. "Y-you said no _buts_..." She burst out in laughter, being her childish self again. Tsuna slapped his face, earning a chuckle coming from Dino's direction.

"Alice... I'm sorry for before. I shouldn't have left you behind like that." Yamamoto broke the laughter, looking ever so serious. "It's not your fault. It was a mere coincidence that I encountered Flame-boy and the loud Hippie." "F-flame-boy?" Tsuna piped in, finding Alice's choice in nicknames very bizarre indeed.

"At any rate..." He sighed. "I'm glad you're okay now. I was really worried."

"No worries. I can survive anything. I'm like a cockroach!" She exclaimed with pride as she got up on her feet. "Y-yeah... A cockroach. How swell." Tsuna sweat-dropped. "Seriously Takeshi. Don't blame yourself for what happened. You guys came to help me in the end, right?" "I guess so." Yamamoto shrugged, still not convinced.

"Look at it this way. You can have your revenge on the silver haired Hippie, because I have something they're after!" Alice grinned from ear to ear, showing off her ring as Tsuna and Gokudera's jaw dropped to the ground. Yamamoto eyed the ring in his curiosity.

"You have a Vongola Ring too?!! Hell no!! I ain't doing this!!" Gokudera complained. "Huh? What's his problem." "Yeah... The thing is... We also received a ring such as yours." Yamamoto explained carefully, showing off his half Vongola Ring of Rain.

"Alice Pierce. Meet Yamamoto and Gokudera, the holders of both the Ring of Rain and the Ring of Storm." Reborn chuckled, amused to no end. "This is so awesome!!" Alice jumped up and down, unable to contain her happiness.

"I am NOT happy." Gokudera grumbled under his breath.

"Wait... You're the storm that fiercely blows?" She laughed, pointing directly at a pissed off Gokudera. "You're dead meat, stupid American!!" Gokudera was about to pounce on Alice, when Dino stopped him in his tracks, holding onto the gray-haired Italian.

"Let go of me Bucking-idiot!!" Gokudera growled while giving Alice a deadly glare. "S-sorry... I just couldn't contain myself." Tsuna pinched the bridge of his nose, silently wishing this was all a dream and that he would wake up any moment now.

"Why is Alice's ring a whole? Ours are cut in half." Yamamoto turned to Reborn. "The Ring of Wind can't be cut in half. It is useless to do so. You have to keep in mind that Alice is not a Guardian. Her job is to support the Family from the shadows, which makes her a very important asset to the Boss and Guardians."

"Kewl." Alice commented with a quick nod.

"So that's how it is. I'm irreplaceable." She grinned from ear to ear.

"Everyone's irreplaceable, Babyface!!" Gokudera yelled out, still in Dino's tight hold. "All of this doesn't matter anyway! I don't want to be dragged into this mess. I don't want to fight. Why do you always get us involved, Reborn!" Tsuna was clearly upset as he showed his half Vongola ring.

"We're just a bunch of kids, and you expect us to fight against a group of mafia-related assassins?!" Tsuna exclaimed, standing face to face with Reborn. "Pierce-san could have died."

It turned silent.

Tsuna clenched his hands into fists, closing his eyes in his agony. Alice had a guilt-ridden expression on her face as she looked down.

"This is far from a silly Mafia game. This is serious. And I don't want to be responsible if someone close to me got hurt. If someone died because of this stupid Mafia war. I can't bear to see that happen." "I understand how you feel, Tsuna. But if you refuse to do this. If you refuse to fight... It will be treated as a loss." Reborn gazed at his pupil.

"And when that happens, all of your friends and family members will have to pay the price." Tsuna fell silent after hearing that. He realized that there was no way out of this mess. "How much time do we have." He whispered.

"Five days." Came Dino's answer as he released Gokudera. Alice's eyes glowed like coals for a split second as she tried to smile. But she hung her head, feeling ashamed as she placed the blame on herself for the lack of time.

"You okay?" Yamamoto asked her, in which she shook her head, crying a river.

"At any rate, let's do our best, Tenth! We'll show them a thing or two!" Gokudera beamed happily as he patted Tsuna on the back. "That's right. We can only grow stronger, and in the following five days, we'll train like never before." Yamamoto backed him up. Alice felt like she was being watched, which she was.

Gokudera, Yamamoto, Dino and Reborn were practically burning a hole in Alice's skull with their eyes alone.

"Y-yeah... Go team Vongola." She pumped her fist in the air in slow motion, acting like a zombie from a horror movie.

"I'm off!" Yamamoto made a run for it, ready to prepare himself for the following five days. "In five days, I'll be reborn as a man who won't put this ring to shame!" Gokudera followed soon after, closing the door behind him. "Hayato and Yamamoto are ready and willing to train. How about you, Tsuna?" Dino placed his hand on Tsuna's shoulder.

"W-what about me?" Alice pouted as she pointed at herself. "You're going to have your own exclusive home tutor, since Reborn can't possibly train the remaining four guardians by himself." Dino turned to Alice.

"For each person with a ring, there will be a home tutor." Reborn commented. "Let me guess... I'm stuck with Reborn, as always." Tsuna sighed in a depressed manner, not really looking forward to the training. A ray of holy light was cast upon Alice as she clasped her hands together, looking up into the unexplainable light.

"Pierce-san..." Tsuna slapped himself in the face. "She's so happy." "I've never had a home tutor before." She sighed while blinking her eyes. "That's how you're supposed to act, Tsuna. You make it seem like I'm a bad home tutor."

"You are a bad home tutor!! I can't believe you actually think the lessons I receive from you are normal!!" Tsuna cried out. "Where is my home tutor." Alice turned to Reborn as she gave him a dark look. "He'll be here soon." At that moment, the door slammed open, damaging the wall. Alice jumped up in her excitement, feasting her eyes upon the man that will train her for the following days to come.

"ELDER PAO PAO!! I'M READY FOR THE EXTREME TRAINING!!"

"Onii-san?!!" Tsuna jumped out of his skin from the shock.

"He's my home tutor?" Alice whispered tentatively while pointing at the clueless boxer.

"If you want him to be." Reborn retorted as Alice rolled his eyes at the baby. "Tsuna, Alice... Meet Ryohei, the man with the Ring of Sun." "Great... Can I meet my home tutor now?" Alice glared in Reborn's direction. Dino laughed at her cold behavior, thinking nothing of it.

"Be patient Alice. It's not like you to act all cold over something so little." Dino made his way over to her, placing his hands on her shoulders as she crossed her arms over her chest, looking away in a stubborn matter. "That's exactly how she is, Dino-san..." Tsuna muttered under his breath. _He's so easy to deceive. But then again... Pierce-san makes it hard for others to see her true colors, so I can't blame him_.

"But I can't wait! When's he gonna be here! We only have five days to train." She argued while raising her hand as she shoved it in Dino's face, showing off her five fingers in the progress. "ONLY FIVE DAYS TO TRAIN?!! I'M EXTREMELY LATE!!" Ryohei's voice pierced through Alice and Dino's ears, startling them, which is only logical since the pumped up boxer stood a mere two feet away from Dino and Alice.

"You're not late, Ryohei. You're right on time." The baby hit-man turned to his glowing pacifier, earning a _not him!_ look from Tsuna. "You're home tutor is the one who's late, the slacker." A loud crash occurred from the window, reducing the glass into tiny shards. A soft thud followed soon after, the faint clicking sound of an anti-tank rifle echoing into the silence.

"Take that back, maggot!" Colonnello ordered, holding his rifle in a steady grip while Reborn didn't even blink. "Why would I take back my words when I'm right?" Reborn retorted. As Colonnello kept his rifle aimed at Reborn, he noticed the others from the corner of his eye. With a loud cough, he removed his rifle, placing it away from harm.

"I won't harm you in the presence of a woman. You've lucked out, maggot."

"It's okay, really! I like violence!" Alice piped in with a wicked smirk.

"Just don't say anything. He'll ma-Oof!" Tsuna struggled to say when he felt Colonnello's foot deliver a solid kick against his head. "Long time no see, maggot!" The baby said as he send Tsuna flying into a wall. Dino helped the boy up.

"I believe the two of you haven't met." Reborn said, referring to the two blue-eyed blondes in the room. "Alice Pierce, this is Colonnello, the holder of the blue pacifier." "SIR YES SIR!! IT'S NICE TO MEET YOU, SIR!!" Alice saluted like a soldier standing in line.

"She's American..." Reborn whispered lowly, treating her like a deranged psychopath. "Oh, I see. That explains a lot, maggot." Colonnello eyed the grinning Alice, growing weary of the happy-go lucky teen. Falco, Colonnello's pet bird, fluttered on top of Alice's head, his sharp claws digging into her skull. She looked up, still standing in that silly salute from before, looking nervous all of a sudden. Dino and Tsuna winched, feeling Alice's pain as the bird didn't move from his spot.

"Umm... He's not gonna poop on me, is he?" Dino, Tsuna and Ryohei each took a step away from Alice, taking her words for granted. "He likes you, maggot!" Colonnello beamed, his eyes filled with joy. "Don't get too excited over her, Colonnello. She's not the boxer you're looking for."

"She's not? Then who is, maggot!"

"THAT WOULD BE ME TO THE EXTREME!!"

"Okay you guys... This isn't funny. I really think the bird is gonna poop." Alice looked at Tsuna and Dino, pleading for their help. "In that case, I hope you came prepared! If you manage to survive my training, you'll be ten times stronger than you are now, maggot!!"

"I WOULDN'T WANT IT ANY OTHER WAY TO THE EXTREME!!" Ryohei roared as he thumped his chest, Tarzan style. "Then follow me to our training destination, maggot!" Falco removed himself from the top of Alice's head, holding onto his partner as he flew through the door. Ryohei was too pumped up for words as he ran after his home tutor.

"H-hey! Just great… Another happy customer." "You don't know what you're saying, Pierce-san!" Tsuna groaned in his dismay, pulling on his hair. Alice shoved her hands in her pockets, looking absolutely bored. "Well, I gotta run." Dino said. "I'm assigned to train someone as well."

He felt a pair of hands holding onto the back of his shirt, stopping him in his tracks. He turned around slowly, looking straight into Alice's puppy-dog eyes, pleading for him to stay. "I can't hang around Alice. I've got stuff to do." "Not so fast, Dino. Before that, I've got another assignment for you." Reborn's beady eyes glittered as he turned to look at Dino.

"Accompany the girl to the school grounds. I have a feeling he'll be waiting for her there." Dino shrugged his shoulders as he made his way to the door, all the while being followed by Alice like a little chick after the mother hen.

He abruptly stopped, causing for Alice to bump into him. Dino sighed, holding a small smile on his lips. He held out his arm in a courteous manner, acting like a first-class gentleman. Alice jumped at the chance of being close to Dino, so naturally, she accepted his gesture without a doubt in her mind.

"Bye bye Tsunami!" She waved at her classmate who couldn't keep his eyes off of them. "You're up to something again, Reborn." Tsuna gazed at the baby hit-man.

"What makes you think that, Tsuna? You don't trust me?"

"Hell no!"

* * *

"Strawberries…? Or cherries?" Alice barely hesitated to ask a whole row of pointless questions. But to Alice, the pointless questions she fired at the clueless blonde meant the world to her. This was her way of getting to know her charming prince even more.

"Strawberries, I guess?" Dino replied with a goofy grin as he kept walking. "I knew it." Her eyes drooped rapturously, leaving slits of sparkling blue. "What about you?" Dino asked, breaking Alice out of her train of thoughts.

"Who me? I eat everything."

"I don't doubt that for one second, but what do you like the most?" He looked down at her as they waited patiently for the traffic light to turn green. "Hamburgers." She replied almost instantly, making Dino laugh. "It sounds like you won't hesitate to kill, just to get your hands on a burger."

"That's the way it is."

Dino froze to the spot, tracing a serious tone in Alice's voice as she said that. The light turned green. Alice and Dino crossed the street, halting to a stop in front of the abandoned Namimori-middle school. Almost immediately after looking around, a playful grin danced on her lips. She let go of Dino, much to his surprise, and whipped out a pair of spray cans.

"Where'd you get those?" Dino arched his brow, wondering what she's up to this time. "These were in the shrubs over there. I have like, tons of hiding spots where I keep these babies. Comes in handy when you want to piss of a certain person." She explains without a trace of shame.

Alice didn't wait around for Dino as she ran into school property, looking around as to where she'll put her weapons of destruction to work. She fell in love with one of the school walls, looking as clean as ever. It's like the prefects are _begging_ her to vandalize their precious school.

"Ku fu fu…" Alice chuckled out as she pictured Hibari's horror-filled face when he'll lay his eyes on her masterpiece, God forbid if that really did happen… She started spraying immediately, the tip of her tongue sticking out in her concentrated state. Once she was finished, she took one last look at her piece of art, which consisted of a weird doodle; a life-sized retarded looking Hibari Kyoya.

"What do you think? Neat huh?" Dino was speechless as his jaw dropped, gazing at the ridiculous looking doodle of Hibari Kyoya. As shocked as he is, he couldn't help but to think that she did a good job. It was the spitting image of Hibari, only more retarded than usual.

He kept that piece of information to himself, though.

"Umm… This isn't how I planned on getting Kyoya's attention, that's for sure." "What's that supposed to mean?" Alice arched her brow, confused as hell. "Forget about it. Let's just go and find that home tutor of yours, kay?" Alice gave him the eye as Dino looked uncomfortable under her gaze.

_Alice mustn't find out about me, training Kyoya for the upcoming Varia battle. She'll get into another fight with Kyoya, no doubt. I guess the two of them will never get along._ Dino sighed.

"What the hell is that?" Alice turned to the roof, spotting a strange shady person staring right back at them. "Who invited the weird looking foreign hobo?" Dino sweat-dropped at her choice of words. "That would be your home tutor, Alice." He turned to the stranger. "He still looks like a hobo." Alice continued to say with a lazy expression gracing her face, tossing the spray cans over her shoulders.

With a blink of her eyes, she found that the supposed foreigner disappeared without a trace, only to reappear with god-like speed before her very own eyes. The man wore a pair of large dark sunglasses, looking like a complete outsider. The collar of his long dark-blue coat, which was a traditional Chinese one, hid his face even more from the outside world. Add a dark-blue Chinese mandarin hat to conceal most of his hair, and you've got yourself a foreign hobo, as Alice puts it.

"Well, that's my cue. Good luck with your training session, Alice." Dino ruffled up her blond hair, throwing her a faint smile. "W-wait! What are you talking about?! You're seriously thinking of leaving me like this?!" She argued, but Dino was already out of reach, making his way into the school building.

After that, it fell silent, which made her edgy for some reason.

"Umm..." Alice spoke, getting a creepy vibe from him.

"You do speak Japanese, right?"

The stranger said nothing as he turned his back on her, beginning to walk off. "H-hey! I believe I asked you a question!" She ran up to him, completely dismissing the thought that if he really doesn't understand Japanese, it would be impossible to answer, let alone understand what she's saying.

Alice cast one last look at her school, hoping to catch a glimpse of Dino. But there was no sign of the Italian blonde. "Stupid Dino." She grumbled under her breath. "How can I know for sure if I can trust this guy..."

She fastened her pace, keeping a close eye on her supposed home tutor.

Alice's POV:

The sky is messing with me. It's one of those perfect spring days, the kind that seems to be trying just a little bit too hard, the kind I just want to smack in the face, and the sky is bluer than it has any right to be. Really, an obnoxious, overbearing blue that implies that staying home is a crime against humanity.

Not like I hate hanging out on a day like this.

No.

I just had to tag along with Mister foreigner into the mountains, without a survival kit or food, or anything for that matter. I'm showing signs of extreme paranoia, thinking that in truth, he's a serial killer, and that he'll kill me as soon as he gets the chance.

There will be no witnesses, except for an occasional predatory bird, flying high above us in the sky, letting out a low cry. To make matters worse, he still hasn't said a single word to me!

Suddenly, my home tutor turned his head to face me, his gleaming sunglasses catching me off guard for a few seconds. "What?" I said, keeping my eyes on him. He gestured for me to take a seat, not making a sound_. But where? There's no chair or anything! _

"Fine."

I sat down Indian style on the lush grass with a soft thud. "Can we start the training now?" I arched my brow upon seeing the man that is assigned to be my home tutor, gazing at me as if we had all the time in the world. _But we don't have that much time! I swear, if he doesn't start the training right now, I'll freak!!_ I thought to myself as I frowned deeply in his direction.

An hour has passed since our eyes (or sunglasses) met, neither one of us moved an inch the entire time. "That's it." I sighed as a vein popped up on my forehead. This guy is an expert at pissing me off. I got up on my feet, dusting off my jeans. "I ain't gonna stick around for this." I leaned back and clasped my hands behind my head, beginning to make my way down the mountain.

Suddenly, I felt something soft and furry clasp itself on my face, blocking my view. Because of this, I couldn't possibly see where I was going. I tried to pull the creature off of my face, but it wouldn't budge! I was so concentrated in doing exactly that, when I tripped over a stray rock.

"Shit!"

I spat out as I lost my balance, tumbling downhill in a painful fashion. As the creature jumped off my face, I could see faint green blurs of the surrounding trees pass me by. "Sonuva-biscuits!" I yelled out in pain as my left knee connected harshly against the surface of a large rock. At the foot of the hill, I spotted a family of wild boars, a mother boar and her little piggy's stepping on the scene.

"Crap!!"

The startled mother looked up, holding a shocked expression on her face as she ushered for her kids to move. Another rock caused for me to dive forward into the air. I closed my eyes, feeling myself fly for a short while, feeling the wind pass me by. As my eyes fluttered open, waiting for the hard landing that is to come, I spotted a figure from the corner of my eye.

My jaw dropped in utter shock as I watched my home tutor discard his clothes and shady glasses, revealing his true identity.

"A BABY?!!" I yelled out, seeing the little Chinese boy take a deep breath while holding onto a dumpling laced with the scent of garlic. "Gyosa-Ken." His voice was surprisingly light as he held out his hand, sending a wave of garlic straight at the boar family, engulfing them with the stench.

The baby raised his hand in a slow motion, letting them hover a couple of meters above the ground. My fall ended painfully as I slid on my tummy, sliding ever so hurtfully under the family of boars. After that was over with, the baby lowered the boar family on the ground, allowing for them to continue their existence into the world with no worries.

"Oww…" I sobbed, feeling the need to cry. He leaned in on my face, smiling at me. "How odd. You have the ability to dodge, but you chose not to. Instead, you take on every object that comes your way." "Urg...." Was all I could say as the darkness overwhelmed me, closing my eyes in my tired state.

Third POV:

Alice's eyes fluttered open as her ears picked up the sound of a flowing river. Oddly, as her vision became clear, she noticed that the trees were upside-down. Everything was out of order. She spotted the Chinese baby, also known as Fon, placing a kettle above a roaring fire.

He looked at Alice with the same smile from before.

Her hands were tied up as Alice was dangling upside-down against her will.

"What do you plan on doing with me, lousy minion! Just wait until I get my hands on you!" She growled, threatening the little baby as she moved about. A pair of scissors, along with a ruler and some pencils dropped down to the ground. "Oya oya, be calm. There is no need for your violent actions." "What do you know about it! It's hard not to think of anything violent when you look exactly like my arch nemesis! Unhand me and fight me like a man!!"

"If you calm down, I will release you." He took a sip from his tea, taking in the peaceful environment as he sighed in contentment. "You're a liar!! Why would I believe you!! You tried to kill me, remember!!" "As I recall, you were the one with the clumsy feet. Your fall had nothing to do with me." He retorted in a peaceful tone of voice.

"C-come on. Give me a break! I can't… I can't waste another minute, dangling like this." She closed her eyes, feeling frustrated and angry, but mostly angry at herself for letting this happen.

"You have a good heart." His facial expression softened.

"S-so you'll set me free?"

"Once you've taken the time to calm down."

"I am calm."

"You're not."

"I am!"

"You're not."

"I am."

"Not."

"Am."

"Not."

"Am."

"Not."

"Am!"

"Not."

"Goddammit! When will you start training me!!"

"I'll start training you as soon as you calm down."

"I_ am_ calm."

"Not."

"I really am!!"

"Not, not, not."

Fon seemed to think this was an amusing game. Alice clamped her lips together, refusing to be caught again. "Come on! Just beat me with a stick and get it over with!" Alice cried her eyes out, sounding a lot like a wailing siren. The sound of defeat…

Fon sighed. He couldn't bear to see her cry like that. It reminded him of a certain egg-headed pupil of his. "He got up on his feet and walked over to where Alice was dangling off a rope. He took a deep breath while closing his eyes, detaching himself from his physical surroundings. Alice merely blinked, wondering what he's up to.

As he opened his eyes, Alice felt the rope give way from above, allowing for gravity to do the rest. Alice crashed down on the ground with a loud thud in a coughing fit. "How'd you do that? You didn't even move." Alice discarded the rope and got up on her feet, dusting herself off. Fon looked up at the tree with a smile. Alice followed his eyes, spotting a small monkey on a lone branch.

"Great… He's made a monkey out of me."

"So he has."

Alice averted her gaze to Fon, smirking in a devilish manner. "Never trust a person you just met, Chinese baby!" She yelled out as she dived towards Fon. The baby jumped up with grace, performing a perfect kick packed with destructive power, sending the poor girl flying into a tree.

"The same goes for you, _wǒ de xuéshēng_.*" Alice got up on her feet, rubbing her head to relief the pain. "When I get my hands on you…" She fumed, growing more than just annoyed at the Hibari-lookalike before her.

"Let's see you try." Fon smiled as he got into a fighting pose, pissing Alice off even more. "Just who do you think you are, Jackie Chan?" She commented with a roll of her eyes. "Fine. You can't possibly be faster than I am anyway." She smirked, disappearing from sight.

Fon seemed to be amused by this, his lips curving into a satisfying smile. Alice appeared right behind the baby, but Fon already saw through her as he jumped up again, avoiding her grabbing hands. He delivered another hard kick against her face.

She stumbled backwards, holding onto her cheek in disbelief. But Alice didn't plan on giving up just yet. She surrounded Fon with multiple copies of herself, earning a low 'hmm?' coming from Fon's direction.

"Getting dizzy? I can go faster, you know." Alice cackled. "There's no way you can escape no-_Oof_!" She was cut off in a rude manner, her face plastered against another tree. Fon kept smiling, already having anticipated that she would only focus on him, not on the surrounding area_. She has much to learn_. He thought to himself, looking forward to seeing her blossom into a well-trained warrior.

"Well?" Fon began to say.

"Come at me with all you've got."

Alice sends him a death-glare wanting nothing more than to wipe that stupid smile off his face. "I'll kill you!" She exclaimed in her rage, running after Fon. Fon jumped out of the way, landing on her head. As Alice was about to smack him upside the head, he removed himself from his position, kicking her again on the back of her head. She lost her balance and stumbled forward, landing face first in a pile of dirt.

Fon's macaque jumped down from his tree, using his hands to help dig out Alice from her unfortunate position. "_Bleh_…" Alice spat out the remaining dirt from her mouth, sticking out her tongue in disgust. The friendly primate patted the American girl on the back, telling her not to give up.

"That's enough." Fon walked up to her, ignoring her low grows of displeasure.

"You have great potential."

Alice grumbled a string of profanities under her breath, acting as if Fon insulted her with his words. "Unfortunately, you back it up with useless emotions packed with hate, such as anger, rage and irritation." "How else am I supposed to act!!?" Alice faced her home tutor, demanding for a clear answer.

"The wind is serene and peaceful. But it is also unpredictable and violent if it must be." Alice allowed for his words to sink in, gazing at the small baby before her. "You are always filled with anger and rage, and you think violence is the answer for everything. Therefore, you have yet to learn the serene and peaceful side of the wind." Fon explained as his pet monkey placed himself on Alice's shoulder, nodding his head.

"What good is there to learn the serene and peaceful side of the wind? It's not like the enemy will appreciate my peaceful approach. Violence is the best re-_Oww_!!" Fon smacked her upside the head, making her wonder how he got up there in the first place. "There is no need for you to use violent methods." "Same goes to you, dude. Ease up on the blows to my head." Alice snapped.

"Do you trust me, Alice Pierce?" _Trust him? Hell no_. The girl thought, feeling Fon's eyes on her. "I do-_Oof_!!!" She groaned in pain once Fon's fist connected with her jaw, sending her flying a couple of meters away. "Let's try that again… Do you trust me?" He said while containing a peaceful atmosphere, hiding his hands in his oversized sleeves as he crossed his arms.

"HELL NO!!" She roared. This didn't seem to bother Fon much.

"I thought so."

"You really piss me off, you know that?" Alice got up again, ignoring the stabbing pain as best as she could. "Don't get mad. Focus on keeping yourself sane." "Are you calling me insane now?!!" Alice was about to charge up to Fon, when she saw the little baby prepare himself for another blow to the head. Alice sighed as she hung her head, her anger subsiding dramatically.

"Fine." She got down on her knees. "I'll try to stay calm and cool." "You've become wiser already." Fon complimented his student. "We'll start the real training from this moment on." Her head shot up as her eyes sparkled with joy.

"You mean it?!!" She jumped up, totally exited.

"Since you're a martial artist, can you teach me to deliver a kick just like Bruce Lee did in _Enter the Dragon_? He totally broke a guy's arm with that kick! It was so awesome!!" Alice kicked the air as she got into a fighting pose, forgetting about the pain she felt earlier.

Fon arched his brow at her demonstration, seeing a lot of mistakes in her technique.

"Or how about teaching me a couple of Jet Lee moves. The heart-stopping, physics-defying moves, sensibility of a jaguar, the suave of a true kung-fu master." She took a deep breath, exhaling afterwards as she punched a tree with a devastating blow. To her fist that is…

Fon shook his head at the sight of seeing her act like a fool once again. She held her hand, trying her best to shake off the pain as she jumped up and down.

"Or maybe… Well… A falling round kick, possibly? Like how Jackie Chan did in _Rush Hour_?" Alice nurtured her hand, not even thinking of copying what Jackie Chan did in the movies.

"_Everybody loves kung-fu fighting_~" She punched the air according to the beat of the song, singing without shame. Fon sighed.

"Měiguó rén hé tāmen de chīmí wǔshù diànyǐng...*"

* * *

*** Student of mine**

***Americans and their obsession with martial arts movies...**

**Here's a link of the retarted Hibari that Alice painted **

.com/fanart/view/331056/giant_retarted_hibari_kyouya

**My younger sister drew it. She has lots of drawings concerning KHR, so be sure to check it out. **

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	11. Ring Buddies VS Assassin Squad

**First of all, I want to apologize for the long wait. It took a little longer than usual to clear this chapter. My five year old cat passed away recently, and I've been ditching my school duties by not showing up at all for the past few weeks. I feel drained, even though I haven't really done anything worth feeling down over. **

**But that doesn't mean I'm going to quit writing this story any time soon. Especially after reading the positive reviews I received. Really, reading those encouraging words is the only thing that keeps me going. **

**Many thanks for the people who reviewed, and enjoy. **

* * *

"Are you holding up?"

It was Fon. His voice, as always, was calm, unhurried and far too confident. "I can... Handle this much. No... Problem." I huffed out, holding my hands steady before me as I maintained my horse stance. Sweat was beginning to form on my forehead as I felt my legs burning from the inside.

"What's this for anyway?"

"You have heard of horse stance, but you don't know what it's for?"

"That's why I'm asking!" I barked rather impatiently. "Is this going to improve the strength in my legs?" "Of course." Fon answered bluntly. "That and many other things..." He just sat there, a few feet removed from me as he ate in silence. My stomach growled as the scent of his cooked meal reached my nostrils.

"Must you eat in front of me?" I groaned as I clenched my teeth, trying to control my temper. Fon remained silent as he chewed on his food, making me grumble a string of profanities under my breath. _He can't be serious!_

"Stay focused on your horse stance."

"But I'm really hungry!! Why'd you tell me not to eat anything for breakfast!!" I complained. "By practicing the horse stance, you have to have a large amount of patience and perseverance." "I already have those." I lied as I eyed the meat bun in his tiny hands. _I don't think I can handle any more of his cruel treatment. Especially when it involves food! _

"Your mind is set on eating... Just focus on your training."

"Easy for you to say." I grumbled, as did my stomach.

"This is important. You have to develop a sense of patience and serenity by practicing the horse stance." Fon explained. "If you cannot, I'm afraid the road to becoming a well-balanced Wind Representative ends for you."

I frowned upon hearing Fon's harsh words. Hey, he might be harsh... But he knows what's best for me. I should have more faith in him.

"S-so... How long should I stand like this for this whole patience thing to kick in?" "You're required to practice this form for three-to-six months..." Fon answered.

"THREE-TO-SIX MONTHS?!! ARE YOU NUTS?!!" I exclaimed in total shock.

"I am well aware of the time limit. But you must show dedication and loyalty to me if you want to move on to the next phase of your training." _Crap... Why did I take those stupid rings anyway!! We would have gotten more time!! I screamed in my head._

"Do not mind the time limit... You are the wind. You hold the power to influence the remaining weather phenomena that supports the sky." I felt a sudden urge to look my home tutor in the eye, which I did. He was dead serious.

"Without you there to support them, the balance will be disturbed, much like the balance in nature will be destroyed if the wind were to vanish from the face of the earth." The baby explained my position in this all-out mafia war. It certainly is something to think about.

"You carry the winds of war inside of you, together with the winds of change."

It became silent. Ironically, a light breeze passed right through us, causing for the leaves to rustle in a restless manner.

"Alice," Fon says after a bit, and I realize that I zoned out for a little while there.

"What?"

"Are you angry?" The baby asked, growing weary of my slight hesitation. "So you've been telling me." "No, I mean right now. Are you angry of the fact that you have such a big role in all this."

"No." I say softly.

"It's an honor, to think that I, a mere troublemaker and a huge pain in the ass, am considered to be the best choice for such an important job. They depend on me...They rely on me...They need me..." The burning sensation in my legs ceased as I grew accustomed to the horse stance. Fon smiled in my direction, feeling the change in my body and mind.

"How could I be angry at them? How could I be angry at anyone?"

"Your anger has subsided, and your beginning to use your head."

"Is that good?" I asked. Fon merely smiled, keeping his eyes locked with mine. "Good enough to move on to the next phase of your training."

* * *

Yamamoto Takeshi loves baseball.

Some people are passionate about football, or music, or a game of chess, or clothes, or even food, but Yamamoto Takeshi loves baseball. All the years spend practicing his powerful swings in the batting cage in the afternoon, basking in the summer sun.

Or simply seating himself in front of the TV, gazing at the professional baseball matches, as if watching them play will give him the strength and skill of a professional baseball player. While other kids his age had pictures of footballers or pop stars on their walls, Takeshi had pictures of baseball players.

A true baseball nut he is...

But what he doesn't know, is that his little game of baseball isn't all fun and games. He's about to learn the truth of his beloved game, the hard way.

The sound of a bamboo sword hitting its target could be heard echoing in the empty dojo, followed with a loud thud as Takeshi slid across the finely polished wooden floor. Takeshi groaned softly, being caught off guard by his Father.

"Goddammit... Not again." The boy muttered out under his breath, smiling faintly despite the pain as he struggled to get on his feet.

"Since when do you swear, Takeshi?" Tsuyoshi asked, bemused as to why his son chose to curse at a time like this. In front of his old man, no less.

"No reason. I gotta vent out my frustration in a way, right? Cursing is the best way to do so." Takeshi replied without shame, sounding a lot like his American classmate. _Alice's constant swearing seemed to have rubbed off on me_. Takeshi thought to himself while grinning, wondering how her training is coming along.

But there was no time for that. Tsuyoshi was already out of sight, striking with his bamboo sword, effortlessly knocking Takeshi down. As soon as Takeshi got back up again, readying himself for another round, the boy felt a burning sensation in his back.

Once more, he hit the ground with a loud thud to follow, his eyes widening as a wave of pain ran through him. Together with the pain he felt, he came to realize something. _He's dead serious!_

"Takeshi… If you're here to play around, you should go home." Tsuyoshi looked down upon his only son, panting loudly in his tired state. "I'm not… I'm not playing around." Came Takeshi's response. His Father shook his head. "You still think this is some kind of game. But it isn't. The Shigure Soen Style is a deadly sword style. It's nothing to play around with."

Takeshi calmed down, his back still sore from the rough treatment earlier. Be that as it may, Takeshi ignored the pain and stumbled on his feet again. "I know, Oyaji. I know." "You say you know, but I haven't seen any traces of your resolve. You haven't shown me anything, Takeshi."

Takeshi's hands fell to his sides, signaling defeat.

"I can't pass on the Shigure Soen Style to you. It wouldn't be right." It is with a heavy heart that he said those words, having no choice but to come to this decision. He turned his back on Takeshi, determined to leave behind the dojo and his self-limited son.

_What did I came here for…_ The boy thought to himself as he gazed at his Father's retreating back. _Did I come here to make a fool of myself? To make myself look like a pathetic dog, begging for some attention? Is that it_?

Takeshi held onto his bamboo sword, his knuckles turning white as snow.

_What is my resolve? What am I here for?_

A flashback penetrated his troubled mind. A clear image of Superbi Squalo and his recent destruction flashed before his eyes, along with the image of Alice, being stabbed through the shoulder, dangling in his tight hold.

The look of anguish on Alice's face back then said enough.

"Oyaji…"

His chocolate brown orbs hardened within a mere second. There was no trace of the unsure Takeshi, replaced with a Takeshi that looked quite menacing, at the same time filled at the brim with self-confidence. It was practically pouring out of him as he stood there, earning Tsuyoshi's attention as he turned around to face his son.

"I can do this… Please don't take away my only chance of protecting my friends." "You look like you're ready to take the challenge… But I can't help but feel that you still think this is all a game, just like baseball." The raven-haired man spoke. Much to his amazement, Takeshi got down on his knees, letting go of his bamboo sword. He bowed down on the wooden floor.

"Please… I know I can do this. I can complete the training. I have to." There he was, begging for a chance to prove himself once again. Takeshi closed his eyes as the faint image of the sorrowful Alice entered his mind again, clenching his teeth as he held back his raging emotions. Most of those emotions were pointed at himself, in a way that he still blamed himself for what happened to Alice.

"It was my fault a close friend of mine got hurt. I left her behind… I'm responsible for her cuts and bruises." Takeshi poured out his heart to his Father in a pleading let's-be-reasonable tone of voice, not ashamed in showing his vulnerable form.

Tsuyoshi walked up to his pleading son. A smile graced his face upon realizing what this was all about. "Prince Charming, I presume… Riding to the rescue." Upon hearing his Father's voice so close-by, Takeshi looked up from his position, looking quite shocked. Tsuyoshi raised him on his feet, dusting off Takeshi's shoulders while his son kept his gaze on him.

"So there's a romantic twist to the story, huh? You should have told me so!" He laughed. "So you'll pass it on to-" "Of course! I don't want you looking bad in front of the damsel in distress." The old man finished off.

"Seeing you act like this brings me back to the old days…" He grinned, messing up Takeshi's hair. Tsuyoshi's words triggered something inside of Takeshi. The sadness overwhelmed him as he thought about his Mother, feeling the need to look his Father in the eye. Tsuyoshi stopped grinning altogether, his facial expression turning serious.

"She's proud of you, you know that, right?" The boy nodded wearily, not really agreeing with his Father. "She _was_ proud of me." Takeshi corrected, earning an odd look from his Tsuyoshi. He decided not to push it and let it slide.

"Are you still up for another round with your old man?" He asked, trying to change the subject. "Like I said… I don't want for you to look bad in front of the damsel in distress." Takeshi rolled his eyes with a laugh to follow. He just couldn't picture Alice, the ever so violent and troublesome American, to stay put while he slays the silver-haired dragon, let alone picture her in a typical princess-like gown.

Knowing her, she would pick up her own sword and slay the dragon herself.

"Believe me when I say that she's nothing like a damsel in distress, Oyaji." Takeshi retorted, having cheered up significantly. "That's right… She isn't. But that doesn't mean you need to show up unprepared." His Father argued.

"So let's get started. We've wasted enough time already."

Takeshi grinned, picking up his bamboo sword from the wooden surface.

"And don't worry about your little crush… It'll be our secret." The raven-haired man teased his son, switching over to serious mode in the blink of an eye.

"Bring it."

* * *

"The thing is, I look at you and I just want to_ yawn_." "Whose fault do you think it is that I'm so boring to look at, huh?!!" Gokudera complained. "You're supposed to help me out here!!"

"So now you're placing the blame on me, huh? That's awfully unkind of you. You should be grateful that I actually took some time off from work to be here." Shamal sighed as he held onto a paper airplane, playing with the contraption as he proved the total opposite of working; which is goofing off on the job.

"You hardly take your job seriously!! All you ever do is flirt around with girls!!" Gokudera tossed a dynamite stick in Shamal's direction, secretly hoping it would miraculously lit up and blow the perverted man to smithereens.

It was already long in the afternoon and Gokudera, having just started with his training, was already plotting to kill his home tutor for his childish behavior. "Are you giving up, Hayato? In that case, I'll give you a hint." "Again with the stupid flirting reference…" Gokudera muttered under his breath, his dream of blowing the man up intensified by the second.

"It can't be helped if you're not good at flirting. But if you really want to hit your target, just think of your sweetheart." Shamal winked in Gokudera's direction, which pissed him off even more. "You'd better not be referring to Babyface!! I already told you, I don't see her that way!! She's barely a friend of mine, so there's no way she would ever be considered girlfriend material!!" Gokudera was cut off by Shamal's whistling tune as he kept playing around with the paper airplane.

In other words, he's not really listening to him.

Gokudera hissed dangerously, his bangs covering up his eyes as he practically cracked the fresh load of dynamite sticks in his hands. "She's barely a friend, huh? So there's still some hope for the two of you."

So he _was_ listening…

"No… There is NO hope for the two of us!!" Gokudera struggled to hold in the anger and distain he felt for Shamal. After all, he wouldn't want to chase of the one person that can help him improve his dynamite skills, no matter how annoying he is.

"Come on. Just try it out. You never know what might happen." Came Shamal's lame excuse to the matter. "Hell no… Just thinking about Babyface gives me the urge to blow her up, along with someone else I happen to know." He muttered under his breath. Shamal tossed the paper airplane with ease, creating a loop into the sky.

"Here goes nothing." Gokudera lit the fuses of his dynamite sticks while keeping an eye on the paper plane. He tossed the staves into the air, followed by an explosion afterwards as he looked around for the torn plane.

"Missed again." Shamal piped in as Gokudera jerked his head in the man's direction, almost giving himself a whiplash. "The smoke hasn't even cleared yet!!" The young Italian roared in his dismay, only to fall silent as the paper plane emerged from the smoke, still in one piece.

"Come on!! Give me a break!! Stupid piece of crap!!" Gokudera spat out in his anger. He was really losing it. "You weren't thinking of your little girlfriend, right?" "GAH!!" Gokudera was too busy pulling on his grey hair to listen properly.

"Trust me. It'll become clear once you think of her."

"That doesn't make a difference!! You think it's as simple as that?!! That I'll hit the target as soon as I think of that brat?!!" Gokudera freaked. He turned to the accursed paper airplane, preparing another batch of dynamite sticks as they lit up.

The faint image of Alice filled his head, mocking him with her stupid expressions. _You can't do it? And you dare call yourself a Right-Hand man… What would Tsunami think of you now? Once a Yes-man, always a Yes-man..._ She would throw her head back and laugh at him with no shame, sending the chibified Gokudera who was shivering in a corner an I-told-you-so look.

In his imagination, Alice transformed into a life-sized version of a twin tailed Godzilla, picking up the shivering Gokudera with a loud roar as she continued taunting the squirming Gokudera, her eyes gleaming evilly.

"You done for today Hayato?" Shamal replied lazily, putting a stop to Gokudera's wild imagination before it got out of hand. Gokudera didn't answer. Instead, he kept his cool, giving Shamal a faint signal to throw another paper airplane.

Shamal grinned as he did just that. The paper airplane hovered high in the darkened orange sky, signalizing the day was almost at its end. This was Gokudera's last chance for today. Alice's mocking words entered his mind, in which he shook his head in disbelief.

"She's got nothing on me!" Gokudera yelled out as he released another salvo of his dynamite staves. As if by a stroke of luck, the paper airplane disintegrated into tiny pieces as the dynamite staves hit their target head on. Gokudera gazed at the scene, not really believing it at first. But when realization slapped him in the face, he became overjoyed as he pumped his fist in the air.

"It really worked!! Check it out, Shamal!!" "Lucky you…" Shamal muttered under his breath. "What do you think of that, Babyface! I can't wait to rub it in her face." Gokudera smirked evilly, throwing his head back as he cackled like a villain, about to put his evil plan into motion. Shamal couldn't help but to chuckle to himself.

"He's got it bad…"

* * *

The change in Alice was unbelievable, heartwarming. For once in her life, Alice discovered, she had acted on impulse and it had paid off.

"How do you feel?" Fon asked, playing the role of an overpaid psychiatrist. "I feel… I feel great." Alice answered as she gazed at the destruction she caused. A humble crater stood in place of the tree she just happened to destroy with a powerful kick of her leg. A few branches was all that was left of the tree as several leaves rained down on them.

Alice was amazed, to say the least. And to think Fon just told her to control her anger by breathing abdominally and to calm down, letting the energy circulate throughout her body in order to release her hateful emotions in a devastating blow.

Adult I-Pin's frantic clapping could be heard in the background. Alice turned to her fellow sparring partner, raising her thumb as she accepted Adult I-Pin's praising words. "You did well, Pierce-san. I'm amazed at how much you've progressed in such a small time period." Alice blushed slightly while scratching the back of her head in a shy matter.

"Gosh… I couldn't have done it without you, I-Pin." "Nonsense… You have yourself to thank, and of course, Tatsujin-sama as well for his bottomless patience." Adult I-Pin pointed out as Fon remained silent and unaffected by the compliment, unlike Alice who instantly received a big head because of Adult I-Pin's words.

"You make it sound like I was a pain in the ass for the past few days." Alice pouted in which Adult I-Pin couldn't help but laugh. "It doesn't _sound_ like it… You really _were_ a pain in the ass." Adult Lambo piped in with a lazy look gracing his face as he leaned against the trunk of a tree. His hands were stuffed in his pockets, giving him a posh-type of aura.

"Done crying?" Alice asked, arching her brow as she crossed her arms over her chest. Adult Lambo looked away, unable to look her in the eye. "No…" He added silently in shame.

Alice smiled to herself. Even though Adult Lambo was considered to be a burden at first, he proved to be quite useful in Alice's training. The Alice from before couldn't stand Adult Lambo, whereas now, she can't help but to feel sorry for the guy. It is a sign that her useless emotions packed with hate, anger, rage and irritation has decreased tremendously.

Even better.

Thanks to Fon, she has found a way to use her useless emotions, as the baby puts it. "Man! I can't wait to use this technique in a real battle." She beamed, thinking of turning the tide when she'll find herself standing before the ever-fearful Hibari Kyoya.

"As long as you don't use it against your teammates…" Fon commented, already knowing what she's up to without even looking at her. As to be expected from a member of the Arcobaleno group of powerful infants.

"I wasn't planning on doing that." She frowned, having yet to know about Hibari's offer to fill the role of the Cloud Guardian. And that's just the tip of the iceberg. Imagine if she found out about Dino; her prince charming on the white horse, sparring with Hibari; her mortal enemy and archrival.

"Geez. You never take my word for it." Alice turned away from her home tutor, looking at the damage she caused. She felt a pang of guilt run through her, remembering the tree she destroyed.

"Do not worry about the tree. Remember… You are the wind. Without you, the trees couldn't have possibly survived for so long." Came his wise words. "The tree you destroyed carried plenty of seeds. Those seeds will spread out and sprout into trees as well… With the falling of a life-form, another life-form will fill its place."

The baby stretched out his hand, allowing for a lost leaf to twirl down on his sleeve-covered palm.

"The wind balances everything out." Alice muttered under her breath, holding out her open palm as well. With the feel of a leaf on her open palm, she locked the leaf with her delicate fingers in a tight hold, coming to understand how it works.

"That's right." Fon smiled genuinely, having grown a liking of Alice. She might be a pain in the ass, but there were times where she managed to catch Fon, both literally and by surprise.

"It seems that this is the end of the road for me." Fon said, his voice holding a disappointed tone, in which Alice turned to face him properly. "You're dying?!" She asked in disbelief, covering her mouth with her hands. Adult I-Pin sighed. "The training is over, Pierce-san." "Oh, right." Alice said.

"Wait, what!?! Is that all you're gonna teach me!?! B-but I'm not ready yet! I'm not-" "You're ready. You've fully grasped the concept of your role as the wind. There really is nothing more I can teach you." Fon held a sorrowful expression on his chubby face, but he managed to conceal it quite well with his usual smile.

It was silent. Alice didn't know what to say. It felt as if all the oxygen had been sucked out of the air.

Alice picked up the Chinese baby with care, totally dismissing the thought of him looking exactly like Hibari. She knew now that looks aren't everything. Unlike Hibari, Fon is truly a gentle soul.

"Master…" She struggled to say, her lower lip trembling as her crystal blue orbs filled to the brim with unshed tears. "There's no need for tears." Despite hearing Fon's words, she just couldn't stop the tears from overflowing, rolling down her cheeks like an endless waterfall.

"You know I can't stand to see you cry."

"I know that! But I just can't stop crying!" Alice wailed.

Adult I-Pin understood her reaction better than anyone else. Why, it wasn't long ago that she cried over the same reason. To see her Master in this state is truly a refreshing sight to behold. Somewhere along the line, Adult Lambo joined in as he stood beside Alice, crying his eyes out as he found it impossible to keep it in.

"Alice… As my pupil, you must keep my identity a secret from the others." Alice sobbed quietly as she nodded her head, resembling a bobble-head doll. She didn't even think of questioning her Master on the subject.

"Remember what I taught you. Shì yǒnggǎn de, wǒ de xuéshēng." (Be brave, my pupil.)

"Does this mean you won't be there to see me defeat the enemy?" Alice asked, keeping her hopes up. Fon shook his head, destroying the last sparkle of hope Alice had left. She hung her head. She was really, really hoping for him to be there.

"I guess this really is goodbye then, huh? No more random blows to the head? No more Chinese gibberish?" Fon smiled, his orbs sparkling for a split second. "Do you want for me to smack you upside the head one more time?" He joked, but the ditzy Alice took him seriously and was already closing her eyes to brace herself for the impact, only to feel a gentle stroke of Fon's warm hand as he ruffled up her hair, making it stand on end.

Alice looked up as the tears welled up again, but she managed to hold it in.

"Go and get some rest. After that… You can kick the ever-loving crap out of the Varia crew." Alice couldn't help but to laugh at that last statement. It seems that Alice wasn't the only one who learned something from a culture completely foreign to her. Fon picked up a few things as well, as he just demonstrated.

He's quite the trash-talker when he wants to be.

An explosion occurred as Adult I-Pin and Adult Lambo reverted to their original size, looking around in their bewilderment as the smoke cleared up. Fon jumped down, followed by his loyal macaque.

"Take care Alice." The baby said with his back turned to her. Alice gazed down at Fon. She felt proud for having survived his harsh training schedule, but that feeling was accompanied with the feeling of sadness and disappointment to see him leave.

Be that as it may, she still lifted up her head and smiled, bearing her sparkling teeth in the progress. "You too, Fon." She said with a faint wink to follow, as if telling him not to worry. "Lambo-san's scared!!" Lambo cried out as he held onto Alice's leg, pointing at the rustling bushes. Alice picked up the cowboy with care as he kept crying in fear.

A wild bear emerged from the bushes, standing on its hind legs as it roared out. I-Pin got into a fighting stance, ready to protect her friends if necessary. Fon jumped in-between the bear and I-Pin in a quick reflex. "Tatsujin-sama!" "Leave…" I-Pin still held her foot down, but it didn't really matter as Alice grabbed a hold of her, catching the Chinese girl off guard.

"I'll leave him up to you, then." Alice grinned from ear to ear as she practically strangled both I-Pin and Lambo in her grasp. "But I'll repay the favor someday, so you'd better show up again!! It's a promise, you hear!!" The blonde made a run for it, leaving a trail of dust in her wake.

"Foolish American." Fon smirked, planning on keeping the promise Alice forced upon him.

Alice's POV:

Saying goodbye didn't get any easier. But still, it beats saying goodbye to Aiden by a long shot. I was on my way back to Namimori and my throat was aching dreadfully with the effort of not making myself look like a crybaby.

Lambo carelessly picked his nose, his olive green orbs moving about in a lazy matter. I-Pin struggled to say something, but decided otherwise as she averted her eyes on the rocky road ahead.

I halted to a stop as I came to realize something. "Umm… Does either of you know the way back?"

"Lambo-san knows the way back!" Lambo pointed his finger upwards. He jumped out of my arms as he took a good look around. "Lambo-san definitely knows the way back to Mama." The cowboy smirked as he arched his brow in my direction, his olive green orbs sparkling mischievously. _He's up to something…_

"Lambo-san will help you out, IF, you give Lambo-san some candy." He held out his small hand as he looked away, acting as if he wasn't really interested in the candy. But he _was_. You can read it off his face! "I don't have any candy right now, Lambo. But I'll tell you what," I leaned down to his level, letting go of the frowning I-Pin.

"I'll get you some candy as soon as we get back home, kay? We'll go to the candy store together."

Lambo grinned from ear to ear as he rubbed his hands in anticipation of all the sweets he'll receive. He regained his composure by coughing ever so loudly. "Pleasure doing business with you, Babyface." My bangs covered my eyes upon hearing that last statement.

"It's Alice." I growled under my breath as Lambo backed away from me, shivering from head to toe. I decided to let it slide. It's not Lambo's fault anyway. Hayato's a bad influence on the cowboy. "Which way." I sighed as I got back up again, still a little grumpy.

"Lambo-san wants to go that way!!" He pointed in a random direction, afterwards picking his nose again. "You _want_ to go that way?" I sweat-dropped. _Following him is gonna be the death of me…_

"This is hopeless."

The sound of heavy footsteps reached my ears. "Little Miss United States is lost, it seems." A manly voice spoke to me. I turned my head to come face to face with what seemed like a construction worker, wearing a typical orange overall. He tilted his yellow safety helmet upwards, taking a good look at me.

"Alice Pierce, right?" He smiled in a goofy matter, leaving for me to distrust this man even more. "Let me guess… Bob The Builder, right?" I copied the man as I took my sweet time looking _him_ over. Suddenly, the man threw his head back and laughed, seeming to enjoy my sense of humor.

The thing is… I was dead serious.

This jolly Bob The Builder didn't stop laughing as he wiped away the tears at the corner of his eyes. "You're just as I pictured you to be. You're a strong, independent, amusing and witty person. And that's just your personality." He winked in my direction. I inched away from him_. Is he getting on to me? _

He noticed my retreating behavior and arched his brow at this. "You haven't got a clue as to who I am, hmm?" He took a few steps in my direction. Lambo and I-Pin gazed at the funny scene, seeing me step back and Bob The Builder taking a step in my direction to close the distance between us.

"Listen dude. I've never seen you before, so you can't blame me for staying away from you." He sighed. "Well then. Allow me to introduce myself." Without another word, he removed his safety helmet acting as if it would actually help to clear his name, not to mention his identity. "The name is Sawada Iemitsu. I'm Tsuna's Father." He grinned.

"You're the irresponsible lazy bum?" I exclaimed as I pointed at him in a rude matter. "Guilty as charged!" The man chuckled. "You gotta be kidding me." I sighed as I slapped myself in the face. "Adults… Who needs them." I turned my back on him as I walked off.

"Where you goin'?"

"I can get down this mountain myself. You take care of the little ones."

"B-but Lambo-san's candy!!" Lambo stomped his little foot down, getting quite upset. "I don't know about that. The little ones clearly don't want to be left behind with me." "I don't blame them." I retorted as I climbed up a random tree, looking for a path down the mountain.

"Trust me. I know how to get down from here, no problem. It's the kids I'm concerned about."

"I know. Reborn told me all about the trial you had to pass in order for you to become a full-fledged member of the Vongola Family." "Exactly..." I said drily. My crystal blue orbs looked him over again from the tree as he smirked in an all-knowing matter.

"So you're involved with the whole mafia business as well, huh? Lucky you." "Well that's a shame. I thought that you of all people would like the idea of seeing Tsuna's Papa in the mafia. Like Father like son, right?" He walked up to the tree. I hooked my legs around the branch I was sitting on, dangling upside down the tree.

"Can you sprout a Dying Will Flame on your head?" I asked while tapping my forehead. "Nope." He grinned. "I'm guessing you have the same bad taste as your son when it comes to wearing lame-ass undergarments." I commented. He just kept grinning. _This guy is way too easygoing for my own good. Like Father like son my ass. He ain't nothing like his son!_

"Fine." I rolled my eyes at him as I got down from the tree. "Are you sure you're Tsunami's old man? I mean like, one hundred percent sure?" I was caught off guard when Iemitsu hung his arm over my shoulders as he chuckled softly. "I have a feeling you and I are going to get along just fine." I looked away while removing his arm in a rough manner.

"Since you're Tsunami's old man, I'm willing to give you a solid warning… Don't get friendly with me on the first meeting, Pops." I walked off with Lambo and I-Pin trailing behind me. Iemitsu shook his head as he reattached his safety helmet on his head, softly tapping the brim of it.

"I can tell Tsuna had his hands full with her."

He said to himself, following them afterwards.

Third POV:

The moment Iemitsu kicked open the front door, he came face to face with his shocked looking wife. It felt like five minutes later when Alice woke up, when in fact, it took them nearly an hour to get off that accursed Death Mountain.

"Oh my goodness, what happened?" Nana asked while placing her hand on her lips, still in a state of shock. Alice was in shambles. She was a total mess. "Alice went BOOM!!" Lambo piped in as he laughed. "It can't get any worse than this." Alice hissed under her breath, utterly hating herself for being such a klutz at the wrong time and place.

"Pierce-san?! What on earth happened to you?!"

Tsuna came running down the stairs upon seeing Alice in her critical state. Soon enough, Haru, Bianchi and Fuuta who happened to be there joined in as well, all the while looking at the grumbling American. "Poor Alice-nee." Fuuta said with a pout to follow.

"You look like someone ran you over." Bianchi commented with a blank expression gracing her face. "I'm fine!! For real, geez!!" Alice struggled to get out of Iemitsu's hold, in which he placed her down carefully.

"Are you sure? Here, let me help." Tsuna inched closer to Alice as he carefully placed her arm over his shoulders, determined to help her out for once. Iemitsu smiled at his son's actions. "That's my boy." His heart was filled to the brim with pride for his only son. After Alice indicated that she wanted to sit down, Tsuna made sure she felt at home as he fluffed up random pillows, throwing a blanket over her with care.

All the while, Alice couldn't help but to eye him in a curious manner. _What the hell's gotten into him?_

"There! That's much better."

"I'm fine, Tsunami. I'm gonna head back home in an hour or so, so don't make me feel too much at home." She laughed. "You're not staying over, Alice? That's a real shame. I was looking forward for your company. The house is even livelier with you around." Nana walked in the living room, as did Bianchi, Haru and Fuuta. Lambo and I-Pin hid behind Nana's legs, gazing at Alice from the distance.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Sawada. But I really was heading for home after my training session. Blame it on your husband for bringing me here, the lazy bum." She grumbled the last words under her breath, not wanting to insult Nana. Not like she isn't used to it anyway. "But I was going to make hamburgers for dinner, and I've heard from Tsu-kun that you love them. It can't be helped…"

"Is she serious?" Alice mumbled to Tsuna, keeping her eyes on his Mother. "Hamburgers!! Hamburgers!! Hamburgers!!" Lambo and I-Pin chanted over and over again while running circles around Nana, making her laugh heartily at their enthusiasm.

"I'll spice it up for you." Bianchi commented as Tsuna's face turned pale.

"I'll pitch in-_desuu_!!" Haru rolled up her sleeves as her eyes flamed up in all the excitement.

"Come on, Alice-nee. Please stay for dinner." Fuuta used his puppy dog eyes on Alice. Alice tried to suppress a stab of guilt as she sighed. "You guys got me with _hamburgers for dinner_." Haru laughed at her words, soon joined in by the rest. Nana quickly wandered into the kitchen, about to prepare a big feast.

"I'll be taking a nap, then." Iemitsu yawned as he walked up the stairs, leaving the two teenagers alone. "Your Dad's a weird dude." Alice commented. "Don't pay him any attention. He's always been like that."

"Right…"

The silence overwhelmed them. Alice couldn't help but feel that something's bothering him. "Ano… Pierce-san." _Here we go_. "It's just that… Eto..." She arched her brow upon seeing Tsuna fumble with his thumbs, keeping his head down. Realization dawned upon her, giving her the shock of a lifetime.

"H-hey Tsunami. I'm telling you now; I don't see you that way."

Tsuna's head shot up.

"What are you talking about?"

"Isn't it obvious? _You_ have a crush on _me_." Alice shuddered, giving herself goose bumps.

Tsuna was taken aback for a moment. His brain registered what Alice said, and after a few more seconds filled with the uncomfortable silence, Tsuna's laughter reached Alice's ears. He clutched his stomach as the pain became unbearable, still laughing as he gasped for breath. This time, it was Alice's turn to be taken aback by Tsuna.

"I guess not." She sighed, feeling relieved and insulted at the same time.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh at you." He finally calmed down a bit, facing the American teenager with a big smile. "Okay... Apology accepted." Alice eyed him in a weird manner. "You scared me there, seriously." "How do you think I felt when you started talking about me having a crush on you." Tsuna retorted as he lied down on his back, looking up at the ceiling.

"Then... What did you want to say? Is it about Hayato?" "Nope." Tsuna answered as he tucked his hands behind his head. "Damn Hayato. _God_, I miss pestering him. It's been five days… Five days!" Alice pouted in a childish manner, followed by Tsuna chuckling softly afterwards.

"I was worried, is all."

"Worried?"

"I thought you changed. I thought you would turn into a different person after you finished training." Alice gave an elegant snort of amusement. "I'm not changing for anyone. I'm gonna stay a pain in the ass for the following years to come."

"Yeah, but I ju-" "OK. _Stop_." Alice held up both hands like a traffic cop. "I'm telling you, I'm not changing for anyone." She repeated. Tsuna sighed while rolling his eyes in a playful manner. Seeing Alice getting so bossy and forceful over something so little is a clear sign. _She hasn't changed a bit, that's for sure._ Tsuna thought to himself.

"Pierce-san..."

"Hmm?" Alice chimed in.

"Are you sure you're going to join the fray? I mean, it's going to be dangerous." "Hey, we're RB's, aren't we?" Tsuna faced her again with a look of utter confusion gracing his face. "Royal Babies?" "Ring Buddies!" Tsuna got struck by a random pillow lying close by Alice, repeatedly slamming the soft object on the boy as he used his arms as a shield, trying to protect himself from Alice's wrath.

"Ring Buddies... You'd better remember it next time." She slammed the pillow one last time on poor Tsuna, not like it caused any damage. "Right, okay. Ring Buddies." Tsuna laughed as he sat up again. "Tsunami... I know that you have the tendency to worry, but you should trust me. You should trust us." Alice thumped her chest, feeling the need to comfort Tsuna.

"I have a right to be worried." _This is a war we might not survive, but I guess that doesn't mean everyone will give themselves over to the enemy and leave me to fend for myself. No Family does that._ "Tap my fist." Alice broke the boy's thoughts. He came face to face with her fist. The one with the sparkling Ring of Wind.

"Wha? Tap your fist?" "Tap. My. Fist. Is that so hard to understand? Here…" She reached out for Tsuna's Sky Ring, sliding it on his finger. Tsuna looked at Alice. Slowly but surely, he did as he was told and tapped her fist lightly with his own.

Tsuna held his breath, as if expecting for a ray of holy light to shine down upon their connecting fists. Alice's heart swelled up like a giant marshmallow as her face beamed up, which kind of reminded Tsuna of the holy light, making him laugh.

"See? What did I tell you. Ring Buddies, dude." It was a silly gesture, but somehow, it got to Tsuna. This was good enough for him. His facial expression softened as he retreated his fist, gazing at the sparkling half Vongola Sky Ring on his finger.

"Yeah… Ring Buddies."

"Say it with more enthusiasm, Tsunami!" "E-eh? No way. It's way embarrassing." Tsuna commented with a sigh to follow. "Ring Buddies!!" Alice shouted at the top of her lungs, embarrassing Tsuna even more.

"Knock it off!"

"Ring Buddies?"

"Gah! When you get something in your head, it's hard for you to let go!" Alice laughed upon seeing Tsuna turn red from embarrassment. "Okay, Okay. I'm sorry… _Ring Buddy_." "Cut it out! Why aren't you the one who gets embarrassed easily!?" Tsuna pointed at Alice in an accusing matter.

"And that's coming from the guy who does wild stunts in his underwear." Tsuna didn't bother anymore as he hung his head in defeat. _I'm beginning to think it was a mistake to let her stay here… _-

* * *

A satisfied and stuffed Alice heaved a heavy sigh of contentment. Her hand was placed on her stomach, unable to move anymore. "It's been a long time since I've sunk my teeth in such a delicious tasting meal." "Ara, I'm so grateful you enjoyed it!" Nana exclaimed as she gathered the dirty plates. "You sure eat a lot, Alice-chan. And you don't get fat." Haru pouts as she felt envious of the young American.

While Alice was already finished with her meal, Reborn's beady eyes scanned the untouched hamburger on his plate. "What's wrong, Reborn? You don't feel like eating?" Bianchi looked worried. In the background, Lambo managed to gulp down another hamburger, his big tummy expanding even more. His olive green orbs were fixated on Reborn's hamburger.

With a faint glint in his eyes, he reached out for the burger when Reborn struck out with his fist, sending Lambo flying into the kitchen. A faint sobbing could be heard as he cried his eyes out. "Well, I think I'll be going now. I've overstayed my welcome." Alice ignored the cowboy crawling towards her feet. He clamped himself on her leg as he stuck his thumb in his mouth, nibbling on it ever so often.

"You're leaving after dinner?" Haru gasped in disbelief. "Sort of, yeah." Alice shrugged. "Let her leave. She ate right through our food supplies." Tsuna commented as he gazed at the empty plates before him. _The wind? She more like a destructive tornado, sucking up all of the food Mom worked so hard on._ Tsuna thought to himself.

"Thank you for the food." Alice bowed down lightly, causing for Nana to well up with pride and joy. "Tsunami is a lucky guy. He has such a wonderful Mother with excellent cooking skills." _She's really getting into it!_ "You're like the daughter I never had." Nana wiped away her unshed tears with a handkerchief, getting emotional all of a sudden. Alice eyed Tsuna with a smug look on her face. _And Mom's totally buying it!!_

"See you later, Ring Buddy!" Alice waved at her classmate as she turned her back on him. "Take care, Miss United States!" "So you finally woke up, did you…" Tsuna sweat-dropped upon seeing his Father enter the room. "Peace out!" Iemitsu gave her the peace sign, acting as if he grew up in the rough streets of the ghetto. He didn't really catch the concept of the whole _Ghetto_ thing. The girl inched away from him.

"And yet, you make a fool of yourself once again." Tsuna smacked his head down.

By the time Alice walked out the door, the sky had already become dark. _Time really flies when you're having fun._ She thought silently as she glanced over at the Sawada house. Laughter could be heard from within the confined walls of the building.

Her lips formed a faint smile upon hearing Tsuna's loud protests, which has something to do with Reborn, no doubt. Alice turned away from the house and began her little walk back home. The streets were practically empty. No fellow passengers crossed her path as Alice sped up her pace.

A sudden rustle over to her left made her stiffen. Every hair on the back of her neck stood on end. Holding her breath and straining her ears, her heart nearly leapt out of her mouth when a broccoli-like figure emerged from the darkness, bawling its eyes out.

"Alice!!"

Lambo clamped himself on her leg for the third time that day. His tiny body was shivering like crazy. Alice relaxed as she scratched the back of her head. "You followed me because of the candy I promised you, right?" She sighed, regretting having made that promise with the cowboy from the moment the words came out of her mouth.

"This is all Alice's fault! Lambo-san didn't do anything wrong!" He sobbed. "You shouldn't have followed me in the first place! Isn't it past your bedtime already?" "Lambo-san wants his candy!!" "Alright, alright…" Alice rolled her eyes. There's no arguing with a five year old. She rummaged through her pockets in the hopes of finding something sweet. A little something that resembles candy. But no such luck.

"I'm broke…" She hung her head. "Lambo-san-" "I get it!! I get it!! But I don't have anything on me!!" She retorted loudly. What is she supposed to do? Make the candy magically appear in her pockets? "That would be _sweet_." Alice checked her pockets again.

"God-dammed sweets…" She muttered under her breath.

"Whatever… Just go home Lambo. There's nothing I can do about your candy dilemma today." "G-go h-home?" He stuttered out, instantly shivering even more. "I don't need this." Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a glimmer of electricity, although it could have been her imagination playing tricks on her.

Alice hushed the crying cowboy, in which he snuggled his face in her blue jeans, muffling the sound of his choking sobs. Her eyes darted from side to side. With a sudden uncanny feeling that they were being watched, Alice decided to trust her guts, telling her that something didn't feel right.

Sure enough, the faint sound of crackling electricity reached her ears as she jumped aside in the nick of time, followed by a devastating blow to the concrete where she stood just mere seconds ago. "Lambo-san isn't scared! Lambo-san isn't scared!" The cowboy cried even harder then before, proving the exact opposite.

A dark figure dropped down from high above. His face was partially concealed by means of a black mask. Judging by his black attire and his weapon of choice, which consisted of a rapier of some sorts, he was out for blood.

"Who the hell are you supposed to be?!!" His dangerous getup didn't seem to intimidate Alice. Not for a long shot. This kind of behavior only seemed to aggravate her even more. The masked man inched closer towards Alice while keeping his rapier in place.

"Kay… I get where you're going with this. You wanna pick a fight?" Alice got into a fighting stance, momentarily forgetting about Lambo. "Lambo-san's… Scared…" The cowboy struggled to say as his olive-green orbs refused to stay open.

"Gah! He fell asleep!" Alice held onto Lambo as she shook him awake. He was out cold.

"Don't do this to me!! I can't look after you and fight at the same time!!" The man positioned himself to shoot a volt in Alice's direction when she dodged it rather skillfully, all the while holding onto the sleeping Lambo. "Shit." The man cussed under his breath as he closed the gap between the two of them, lashing out with his electrifying weapon like a madman.

All the while, Alice kept doing what she was extremely good at. Dodging every blow he threw at her. As frustrated as he was, he kept going. In a blink of an eye, he finally managed to strike Alice across her face.

But his victory was short-lived as Alice lifted her front leg, bending her knee and throwing a kick in his direction. The upper part of her foot connected with his head, sending him flying into a brick wall. Amazed at her own strength, especially when she though she held back on him, Alice checked out the male for any signs of movement.

He lifted his head as he groaned in pain, only to see that his attacks didn't do any damage.

Alice managed to dodge the last blow by a mere centimeter as she pulled away, deceiving the man thus buying her enough time to strike back.

A loose brick landed on his head, rendering him unconscious.

"And this little guy is still asleep." Alice sighed as she held Lambo close. "I guess it can't be helped. I'd better go before the cops get here." She shifted her eyes in a nervous matter. As soon as she turned around, she found herself surrounded by the unconscious male's co-workers in crime. There were three of them this time. There was no room for any mistakes.

"I suppose there isn't a chance of letting me pass without a fight, huh?" Alice scratched her cheek as she laughed, finding the situation funny for some reason.

The three males glanced over at each other in disbelief. They were determined to finish this nonetheless and prepared themselves for battle. "Get her!" One of them lashed out at Alice, in which she evaded and moved aside without breaking a sweat. Another one attempted at sneaking behind the careless Alice, but she saw right through his attack and managed to knock him off balance with a swift round kick to the heels.

"Little brat!" The guy spat out, burning with rage.

The sound of running footsteps made Alice look up. One of the thugs noticed this and decided to take his chance to take her out once and for all. "You're done for, little sh-Oof!" Alice punched him square in the face, all the while gazing at Tsuna who just entered the scene with Reborn.

"Pierce-san! Are you alright-_wow_!" He hit the brakes as soon as he saw the damage that was being caused by Alice's hands alone. "What the hell's going on here?! I thought you'd be outnumbered!" "NOT ANYMORE TO THE EXTREEEEEME!!" Ryohei came running down the street, punching one of the thugs at random.

"Hey! Pick on someone your own size!" Alice dismissed the fact that Ryohei came to give her a helping hand. "What?! What's that supposed to mean?!" The boxer placed his full attention to Alice, frowning his eyebrows in his dismay.

"Why are you looking at me like that? If you're trying to hypnotize me into saying I don't have to fight, it's not going to work."

"I wouldn't do that to the extreme! I might try to hypnotize you into fighting _with_ me! Boxing all the way!!"

"What are you guys talking about?!! The enemy is close-by!!" Tsuna freaked. Reborn smirked, finding their quarrel quite amusing to watch. Two of the thugs charged in again, their bloodlust and annoyance growing by the second.

Alice and Ryohei saw this coming, and as if in a quick reflex, Alice locked her hand with Ryohei's, being careful not to drop the snoozing Lambo with the other. As they switched positions, the two of them combined their fist and leg strength in a powerful display of strength and skill.

Ryohei punched his opponent's lights out, while Alice delivered a solid kick in the gut, causing for the leather-wearing punk to stumble backwards. As the thugs lied there on the ground, their limbs twitching ever so often, Ryohei and Alice stood back to back, still taking on their fighting stance.

"Wow…" Tsuna stammered out, feeling rather proud of them.

"There's still one left." Reborn mentioned. Sure enough, the last one made a run for it.

"He's getting away to the extreme!" Ryohei roared. The sound of a sword cutting through the air could be heard. The leather-wearing guy didn't manage to get far after all as he crashed down to the ground.

"I told you to leave that guy to me!" A shadowy figure complained. Alice's face lit up at the sound of hearing that cranky voice. "Come on. What was I supposed to do, let him run off like that?" "That's why I'm telling you to leave that guy to _me_, baseball idiot!!"

The two shadowy silhouettes revealed their identity.

"Hayato!!" Alice lowered her guard, as did Ryohei.

"And Yamamoto as well!" Tsuna felt relieved to see his friends still in one piece.

"Hayato!! I've missed you!!" Alice ran up to the grey-haired Italian, engulfing him in a big bear hug. Gokudera, being all grossed out at the moment couldn't pry himself out of her tight hold. "Y-you idiot!! Let go of me!! You're sick gesture is way beyond the borders of just disgustingly weird!!" "L-Lambo-san can't breathe!!" The cowboy managed to say, having woken up as soon as he felt the air being pressed out of him.

"Looks like Iemitsu made it, somehow." Came Reborn's news-rapport. "Sorry for showing up this late. Looks like the two of you already cleared out most of them." Yamamoto scratched the back of his head. "Alice was the one who did most of the damage to the extreme." Ryohei gladly placed all the glory on Alice's shoulders.

"I can tell…" Gokudera groaned, feeling his ribs give way under Alice's pressuring hug.

"Good work with protecting Lambo, Alice. From the looks of it, you gave it your all while training. Your home tutor wasn't at all that bad, ne?" "Meh. Piece of cake." She lied through her teeth. All the while, she released her tight hold on Gokudera. Gokudera felt insulted by her random burst of affection, dusting off his jacket with care.

Ryohei gave him a what's-wrong-with-you look, in which Gokudera glared right back at him.

"Geez… First, I find out that the Stupid Cow has a Vongola Ring. And just when I thought things didn't get any worse, the dumb blonde steals my thunder and puts her germs on me. Just great…" He kicked away a stray rock with his hands in his pockets.

"I'm not a dumb blonde!!"

"You're blonde, Blondie!!"

"Shut up!! I knew I shouldn't let you in on our Ring Buddy system!!"

"What the hell is that supposed to be?! Ring Buddies?! That's a stupid idea. You really have too much free time on your hands, Babyface!!"

"Oh yeah? Tsunami liked it. He happened to be the _first_ to tap my ringed fist." Gokudera glanced over at Tsuna. His expression was one that held both sadness for being left out and anger, which was mostly placed on Alice for touching the Boss without his consent. Not like he would agree to it in the first place.

Gokudera's the right-hand man, not Alice.

"D-don't take it to heart, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna laughed nervously as he raised his hands in the air. Alice clasped her chest. "Like a dagger in my heart." "You'd be better off with one in your stomach!!" Gokudera managed to say as he raised Yamamoto's bamboo sword, about to cut her to pieces when Ryohei and Yamamoto held him back.

"What the hell is up with him? This ain't no Jerry Springer, you know." Alice managed to add oil to the burning flame that is Gokudera by talking to Tsuna as if she had nothing to do with it. "At any rate," Tsuna changed the subject. "How's Lambo doing-he fell asleep?!!" He cut himself off upon seeing the cowboy sleep soundly in Alice's arms, sucking on his thumb like a little baby.

"Geez… How did that idiot get a hold of a Vongola Ring?!" Gokudera argued, clearly not liking the idea of being piled up in the same heap as Lambo. "He's a Ring Buddy too?" Alice asked innocently.

"Tap my fist." She turned to the child, completely oblivious of his sleeping state. Tsuna slapped himself in the face after that. Yamamoto stared at his own fist as he kept it steady. His Half Vongola Ring of Rain sparkling for a split second. Alice tapped her fist against his with a big smile to follow.

"You're a Ring Buddy too, Takeshi!"

"Ain't that swell! A perfect fit!" He laughed.

"But still, I'm glad everything worked out okay." Tsuna grinned, feeling relieved at the moment. "They certainly were weaker then I imagined them to be." Came Ryohei's opinion on the situation. "That's just being naïve. And it's not over yet. He's coming." Reborn warned them.

A soft thud made them look up. Alice eyed the man who showed up out of nowhere. There was something different about this guy. He's definitely not going to be easy to take down. "Did you do this?" Came Levi's intimidating voice as he scanned the battlefield to see his men scattered in their unconscious state.

"We just happened to walk through here. We're on our way to a party, dude." _Pierce-san just had to say something! Couldn't she have said something more intelligent?! _Tsuna freaked, losing hope already. "Who holds the Thunder Ring?" Levi ignored Alice. His frown deepened as he practically glared in Lambo's direction.

"Is it that curly-headed brat?"

"N-no! We don't know anything about a Thunder Ring! W-we were heading over to a… Party." Tsuna explained. _In the end, I'm going along with her lie._ The boy sweat-dropped. "If you get in the way, I'll kill you."

"Let's see you try!!" Alice protected Tsuna by standing before him. She shook her fist at the enemy, earning a low growl coming from him. Levi arched his brow as he noticed the sparkling ring on her finger.

"What the hell are you doing, moron?!" Gokudera hissed in her direction, growing embarrassed of the lame stunt she just pulled off. As Levi prepared himself for battle, Ryohei, Yamamoto, Gokudera and Alice got ready as well. Tsuna backed away a bit in fear.

"Hold on, Levi." A bubbly voice cut in, stopping the man from attacking. A series of thuds later, the whole Varia crew was gazing upon their fresh prey. "You can't hunt them down by yourself." Lussuria, the owner of the bubbly voice finished off.

"Share the prey." Belphegor grinned in a wicked manner. He couldn't wait to cut them open. It was written all over his face. "The situation has changed." Mammon explained. "The other Guardians of the Rings are here."

A faint gnawing sound reached Alice's ears, but she didn't seem to know where it was coming from. The American teenager didn't have enough time to say anything about it as a white blur launched itself on the Wind Representative with a disturbing roar to follow.

"Alice!" Yamamoto called out to her as the creature was about to sink its teeth into her flesh. Luckily, something pulled him back in the nick of time with a hard tug. "Lussuria! Keep him under control!" Squalo scolded his queer colleague.

"My finger slipped." Came his excuse as he pulled on the chain in his hold, pulling Pazzo closer to him. "What a freak." Alice muttered under her breath, ignoring the fact that she was shivering all over.

"You okay, Babyface?" Gokudera said, feeling the need to ask. She couldn't keep her eyes off of the lunatic, who was now trying to bite his way out of the white straightjacket he was wearing. His eyes were as red as freshly spilt blood, his pale skin made him look like a creepy porcelain doll, and his short brownish-golden hair was sticking all over the place.

"Yeah… I'm fine." She answered, trying to change the subject. Gokudera sensed this and let it drop. _He was responding to the Ring. That much I'm sure of_. Alice thought silently to herself as she gazed at her Ring of Wind.

"I should let him cut you to pieces for tricking me, you trash." Came Squalo's warning. He hasn't forgotten about Alice. Alice, who was still in a state of shock, whether she likes it or not, couldn't find the courage to throw him some nasty comments as she always does.

"VOOOII!! I want to savor the taste of your pain and misery when I make mincemeat out of you!" "That's enough." Yamamoto pushed Alice back in a gentle manner. She looked up at him, appreciating his selfless actions.

"Keh… Which one of you has the Rain Ring!" Squalo spat out, losing interest in Alice. "That would be me." Yamamoto was itching to put the silver-haired shark on his place. He wanted to make him apologize for what he made Alice go through. She's still suffering from it now.

"So it's you? You're no exception, Sword Boy! I'll thoroughly enjoy cutting you up!!" "Out of the way." Xanxus made his entrance, pushing a dazed Squalo out of the way. "He's here. I never thought I'd see him again." Reborn's beady eyes scanned Xanxus over.

"Xanxus…"

Just when Alice felt her muscles relax under Squalo's murdering gaze, Xanxus's presence made I hard for her to breathe. Her throat closed up as if she were being strangled by his deadly aura alone. "W-who is he!" Tsuna panicked under Xanxus's gaze.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi…" His deep voice broke Alice out of her trancelike state. His right hand began to glow, signalizing for his men to back away from him. "B-boss! Are you going to use that so soon?" Lussuria panicked as Pazzo shielded his eyes.

"Are you going to get us too?!!" Squalo spat out as he shielded his eyes as well. "Die." Tsuna turned away from Xanxus as he feared for his life. "Hold it, Xanxus." All the attention was placed on Tsuna's Father, Sawada Iemitsu. Basil was there with him as well.

"That's enough. I'll take charge from here."

"Dad?!"

"Why are you here?!" An enraged Squalo asked ever so loudly. "Xanxus, are your subordinates going to point their swords at the external advisor?" "What 's he talking about to the extreme?" Ryohei turned to a frightened Tsuna. "You think this is the face of someone who knows all about it?!" The boy snapped.

"I've been having issues with your conduct and the Ninth's approval of it. I send a letter to the Ninth with my doubts and questions, and this is his answer." He held up a scroll, containing the Ninth's message. "This is a direct order from the Ninth."

"Why do you know all this, Dad? What does all this mean?" Iemitsu looked down at his son, sending him an apologetic smile.

"Vongola's external advisor. That is his post within Vongola." Reborn took it upon himself to explain. "One who is Vongola, and one who isn't." "I hate riddles." Alice grumbled, having recovered from her paralyzing state.

"Want me to smack you?"

"No sir…" Came her response as her sense of shame kicked in.

"Normally, he's an outsider, but during emergencies, he has the right to succeed the Boss. In actuality, he's number two." Tsuna turned pale. His Father, being number two? "No way!!"

"And the external advisor has a part equal to the Boss in deciding the successor. He has the right to give the Half Vongola Rings to whomever he chooses. You must have both halves to be the successor." The baby hitman placed his beady eyes on Alice. "Although Alice's Wind Ring is something completely different. The vibrations coming from the Ring on her finger is attracting that Pazzo kid, which is why he tried to lash out at her, no doubt. It shows that the Ring of Wind is nothing to mess around with."

Basil handed Tsuna the paper scroll, in which he opened it. "Yeah… I can't even read English properly, and you expect for me to read Italian?" Iemitsu laughed. Apparently, he was expecting too much from Tsuna at once. Either that, or he forgot that Tsuna hasn't even once left Japan, let alone learn another language.

"To translate and summarize, this is what it says: _Until now I thought that Iemitsu's son, Sawada Tsunayoshi, was a worthy successor, and acted as such. However, perhaps because I am close to death, by intuition I changed course and chose a new successor_.

_My son, Xanxus. He is truly worthy to become the Tenth_."

"H-he's the Ninth's son?!" Tsuna piped in.

"_However, there will be those who are unhappy with this change. That is why Iemitsu fought against handing the Rings over to Xanxus_." "Damn straight." Alice taunted Squalo, which took effect. "VOOOII!!" "Shut up." Xanxus hissed dangerously, in which Squalo retreated from Alice's foolish taunting with his tail between his legs.

"_However, I do not wish for my family to fight amongst itself for no reason. _Thus, we will begin the decisive battle to decide who will be the official successor, through a method we can all agree on." Upon seeing the puzzled expressions of Alice, Ryohei and Tsuna, Iemitsu sighed, thinking of a way to make them understand.

"This is what it means. Vongola successor candidate, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"That's you." Alice whispered lowly as Tsuna chose this opportunity to slap himself in the face. "Also a successor candidate, Xanxus!" Tsuna gulped upon taking a better look at Xanxus. _Scary_

"The Vongola Rings that you both require to become the true successor… To decide who has the right to these, we will begin the decisive battle between Tsuna's Family and Varia!"


	12. Too Blind To See

"...LOVE IS A FEELING." Alice was singing, the bellowed words accompanied by Slash-style guitar play with a pair of sunglasses gracing the bridge of her nose.

This situation came forth because of Kyoko's proposal in showing her what kind of music she's in to, since Alice forgot to bring along her iPod. She played an imaginary guitar and roared, "QUENCH MY DESIRE. DAAA, DAAA. TAKING ME HIGHER. DAAA, DAAA." Humming Slash's powerful guitar sounds as she reached the climax of the song, jumping on an occupied desk as she continued with her loud performance.

A group of random students gathered at the sliding door, staring at the bouncing Alice as if... Well, as if she'd just grown a pair of antlers. "I'm never going to the United States, that's for sure." One of them murmured to another. "So disrespectful. I can't blame her, since she gets it from No-Good-Tsuna."

Alice's ears perked up, clearly having heard every word they said. She jumped off the desk, making her way to them by means of a smooth moonwalk, moving like the King of Pop. "What was that? I didn't quite hear you there." She sneered.

"N-nice moves?"

"Is that Hibari over there? I think it is." Yamamoto lied as he peered through the window. The students scattered on the spot in a panicked manner. "Where?" Alice took a look into the hallway, only to be pulled back inside by Gokudera.

"It was obviously a lie, moron." The young Italian slapped her upside the head as Alice muttered out a low _ouch_ in her protest. "Geez Hayato… You keep hitting me on the head." Alice said as she made her way over to her desk.

Kyoko clapped her hands with a smile gracing her face. Hana sighed as she also clapped her hands, although she wasn't as enthusiastic as her best friend. "That was amazing, Alice-chan! I love how you can express yourself without feeling embarrassed afterwards." "I feel embarrassed for knowing you…" Hana muttered under her breath, being her honest and frank self.

"You guys are the bestest groupie I could ever ask for!" Alice surprised her classmates as she engulfed both Hana and Kyoko in a tight bear hug. Hana's facial expression was one of pure irritation. Just the idea of being compared to a groupie pissed her off tremendously.

But eventually, she started laughing.

Kyoko joined in on the laughter as she patted Alice on the back while the American teenager grinned from ear to ear. In the background, Tsuna glared daggers at Alice. _How can she be so happy after all that happened yesterday!!_ He thought to himself, becoming truly envious of the blonde.

Not only that, Alice also has the power to talk to Kyoko whenever she felt like it. Unlike Tsuna, who starts blushing the moment he lays his eyes upon his crush. The boy had bags under his eyes from the lack of sleep. He was up all night, thinking about what might happen tonight at the upcoming battle for the half Vongola Rings.

_**Flashback **_

"A one-on-one battle between those who hold the same type of Ring! After that, it just says to wait for directions." Iemitsu turned his attention to Tsuna, who was shocked out of his mind. "And how long is that going to take, because I have better things to do." Alice said with a bored stare as she yawned lightly.

"Be more aware of the tense atmosphere, Pierce-san…" Tsuna cried a river of tears.

"All you ever do is park yourself in front of the TV-set and stuff your face with junk food, which isn't healthy by the way." Gokudera shot her down with a deadly glare in her direction. "I said I had _better_ things to do. I didn't say I was going to do something that benefits my health, Yes-man." Alice retorted with a goofy grin.

"That's not what I meant, you imbecile-" "What would be your choice, Takeshi? Relaxing in front of the TV, or risking your life in an all-out mafia war." Alice totally ignored Gokudera as she averted her attention to Yamamoto, the baseball nut.

Gokudera suppressed the urge to clobber Alice right then and there as his bangs cast a shadow over his eyes. "On second thought, I'll take option number two…" "In the end, you chose for the stupidest option ever!" Tsuna shook Alice back and forth, wanting for her to see the light.

A faint rustle could be heard, alerting the group to stay on guard. "Sorry to keep you waiting." The Cervello made their entrance, landing perfectly on their feet, their agility matching that of a feline cat.

"During this Ring Conflict, we will be the judges." They said, cutting straight to the case. "Twins?" Alice spoke, mostly to herself. "Who are they?"

"We are the Cervello Organization, who serve directly under the Ninth." The one on the right explained briefly. "During the Ring Conflict, our decisions are that of the Ninth's." Lefty said. "The Ninth believes that this measure will please all members of the Family."

"I'm not pleased." Alice retorted under her breath.

"Oh come on! You're easy to please."

"Hayato… Don't talk about _that_ when we're in the presence of a bloodthirsty crowd." Alice whispered to a shocked looking Gokudera. "Your whole sentence doesn't add up, Babyface!!" He scolded her, his face reddening because of Alice's obscene play of words.

The Cervello were fairy uninterested in the weird display that forms Alice and Gokudera's kinship. "Any objections, Xanxus-sama?" Xanxus merely gave them a stern look, in which Tsuna let out his trademark squeal, earning several odd looks from the Vongola's Assassin Squad.

Even Pezzo gazed at Tsuna as if he recognized his own madness in the boy, earning a smug look in his direction. _Freaky…_ Tsuna gulped as he slapped his hands on his mouth in fear of squealing again. "Thank you very much." The Cervello nodded briefly.

"He didn't even say anything…" Came Alice's response to the situation. "I know." Yamamoto piped in. "Now that's what I call _power_ to the extreme." Ryohei exclaimed. "I know, right?" "You shouldn't be impressed by something like that." Gokudera smacked a good one against the back of Alice's head.

"Why'd you hit only me and not Ryo?!"

"I extremely agree!" Judging by the insulted tone Ryohei carried in his voice, it sounds like the boxer _wants_ to be smacked around. But unlike Alice, he's bound to hit back, doubling the strength behind his punch.

"Bunch of idiots…" Gokudera grumbled under his breath.

"Wait, I have an objection." Iemitsu frowned as he gazed at the Cervello females. "Even I, the external advisor, have never heard of the Cervello Organization. How can I allow you to judge when the future of the Vongola Family is at stake?" It was obvious that Iemitsu didn't trust the Cervello pair.

"We cannot recognize your objection. We serve the Ninth and cannot be commanded by the likes of you." Came their slightly insulting response. "What?" This only seemed to infuriate Iemitsu further. "What a shame." Lussuria smirked. Alice shot him a warning look.

"You'd better not be coming on to the external advisor, or I'll-" "You'll do what, honey?" Alice didn't know what to say. She didn't quite think this through, as always. "Alice, visualize a boxing ring around you, and the rest will follow to the extreme!" "Don't encourage her, Turf top!!" Gokudera held back an overexcited Ryohei while Alice sweat-dropped, forgetting about Lussuria instantly.

"Normally, one set of the Half Vongola Rings are held by the Boss, and the other by the external advisor." The Cervello continued. "And during the announcement of the successor, a completed Ring is given to the chosen seven."

"The chosen eight!" Alice pouted. The Cervello took a glance in Alice's direction. "The one who carries the Ring of Wind on his finger-" "Her!" Alice interrupted. The Cervello showed signs of annoyance as Righty sighed, while Lefty shot Alice the glare of death.

"Don't piss them off, Pierce-san." Tsuna whispered to Alice, barely moving his lips. He very much resembled a shivering lamb with his cautious behavior, while he sees the Varia as the hungry pack of wolfs they are.

"I'm just correcting them, is all. I'm still a girl." Alice held onto the sleeping Lambo, poking the cowboy a few times. "Lambo-san's ticklish…" Lambo giggled in his sleep. "As we were saying…" "The one who carries the Ring of Wind on his/her finger, is considered to be an outsider, just like the external advisor. However, he/she provides the balance and support for the ones chosen to be worthy of wearing the Half Vongola Rings, if necessary."

"Oh, alright then." Alice said once they were done explaining. "You didn't understand a word they just said, huh?" Now it was Alice's turn to turn red in the face. "S-shut up Hayato." "This time has become an exception. The sets of seven chosen by the two of them do not match, and each handed out the Half Rings to whomever they chose." Said Lefty.

"Meaning the seven led by Xanxus-sama, chosen by the Ninth, and the seven led by Tsunayoshi, chosen by the external advisor, Iemitsu." Alice showed signs of rebelling against the Cervello again, not liking the fact that they keep saying _the chosen seven_ as if she wasn't important, when Xanxus practically killed her a thousand times over just by the stare of his death-glare alone.

"Now we'll prove which is more worthy of the Rings by having you bet your lives on them." "W-wha?!" Tsuna exclaimed in total shock. "It's not like we didn't know, Tsunami. No need to be so shocked. Or were you keeping your hopes up?" Alice asked the now shivering Tsuna.

"The thing is… I really _was_ keeping my hopes up."

"The location will be Namimori Middle School, late at night. We will explain the details there." Righty said. "We will be waiting for you at 11 o'clock tomorrow evening." Lefty finished off.

"Farewell!"

Just like they made their entrance, the two of them disappeared from sight.

"H-hold on, that's not…" Tsuna tried to reason with them, but it was no use. Last but not least, Xanxus glared in Tsuna's direction before turning his back on him. The others followed afterwards.

"You guys better get out of here." Alice bared her teeth, waving her fist at the retreating bunch as she said what she had to say with a little more venom than absolutely necessary. "I'm gonna die…" Came Tsuna's words, which had a depressed twist to it, unlike Alice's message.

_**End Flashback **_

"I want to run away…" Tsuna groaned as he slammed his face on the wooden surface of his desk. "Tsuna-kun, are you alright?" Kyoko stood before Tsuna's desk. "Hmm… A trip to the infirmary will help to get you back on your feet."

Alice began to pull on Tsuna's shirt, and the boy's reaction was to hold onto his desk, hoping to slow her dragging down. "N-no! I don't want to go! What's the use of going if he won't treat me anyway!" Tsuna protested. "I'll force him into treating you." Alice didn't give up. Not by a long shot.

"Rowdy as always." Hana sighed as she looked away, indicating that she didn't really care. The sound of the bench screeching over the floor could be heard while Alice continued to drag Tsuna towards the exit, along with the desk. "Give me a break, Pierce-san…" Tsuna cried his eyes out.

"Leave the Tenth alone, Babyface. Don't make me blow you up." Gokudera meddled once again for the sake of Tsuna's safety. "We're almost there, Tsunami. I'm looking out for you." Alice continued her torturous pulling, ignoring the threat that is the Smokin' Bomb completely.

"Listen to me!!"

"Alice… When Tsuna says he doesn't want to go, you shouldn't pull him along with you. Let him off the hook, kay?" Yamamoto got involved as well. He couldn't stand seeing Tsuna, one of his closest friends, in this unfortunate position.

"Like that'll work. Nothing will get through-" "Kay. Sorry about the mess Tsunami." Alice said as she let go of Tsuna, much to Gokudera's amazement. "To her…" The grey-haired Italian finished off, his unlit dynamite staves dropping to the floor.

"What the hell?! Why does she listen to you?!"

"It's simple, really. I _asked_ her nicely." Yamamoto explained with his index-finger held in the air. "I don't ask. I order people around! It's much more fun, you should try it sometimes." Gokudera suggested to a rather surprised looking Yamamoto.

At that moment, the bell chimed through the hallways, signalizing lunchtime. "I'm gonna go get sumthin' to eat. You guys want anything?" "I'm fine, thank you." Kyoko declined in a polite manner. "What do you mean, you're gonna get us something? You take the food without their consent, which is the same as stealing."

"Ah Hayato… Poor little kitty. I feel sorry for you, really." Alice messed up Gokudera's hair. "Of course I take it without their consent. It wouldn't be called stealing if I asked, now would it?" "At least show a small amount of shame, you moronic imbecile." Gokudera hissed darkly as he smacked her upside the head, only a little harder this time.

"Stop hitting me! It gets annoying…" Gokudera stumbled on his feet at Alice's stupidity. "It's supposed to hurt, dumbass!" "Whatever." Alice was already at the sliding door, making her leave as she shut the door behind her.

Alice's POV:

I made it to the vending machines without, for once, being ambushed by Kyoya. "Where is he, anyway? I haven't seen him in a while." I wondered out loud as I delivered a solid kick against the vending machine.

"He could be sick or something." With a heavy sigh, I gathered several squashed sandwiches in my arms. As I turned around, I came face to face with, "Hey Tetsuya. How's it hanging?" the Elvis brigade.

Tetsuya crossed his arms over his broad chest, keeping his eyes on me. The boys behind him did the same, throwing me a dirty glare. "I'm sure you're aware of Kyo-san's absence." I nodded. "It is much appreciated that you keep yourself preoccupied with something more useful, other than vandalizing the place, Alice Pierce."

"Pfft! don't worry so much dude! What's the point in destroying school property when Kyoya's not around?"

Tetsuya arched his brow at this. _Didn't she just damage a vending machine? Does she even know the meaning of the word vandalism?_ "Chill, kay? I'll take it easy, I promise." Tetsuya buried his face with his large hand. "I'm begging you. Don't cause any havoc. Not until Kyo-san gets back." He muttered under his breath.

_Maybe I am pushing him a little too much. He's the one who works the hardest out of the whole bunch, so I should cut him some slack. _

"No problem. Shake on it?" I held out my hand, only for Tetsuya to take a step back. Knowing him, he's going to stay on his guard. "Come on." I pressed on. "Alright then. I'll take your word for it." He caved in. What harm could a handshake do, anyway? As soon as we broke the handshake, one of his underlings let out a loud battle cry as he threw a punch at me.

I managed to intercept his attack, holding onto his wrist as I twisted his arm. "I-it hurts! It hurts!" The guy stammered, clearly in pain. I glanced over at Tetsuya. He nodded his head, his pompadour hairstyle moving about. I released the guy, focusing more on the sandwiches I happened to drop because of him.

"He's new." Tetsuya referred to the idiot. I rolled my eyes. "I can tell." Tetsuya let out a partly suppressed laugh. "If only we weren't enemies. I'd hire you on the spot."

"Wow, wow… You know I don't do that. Me and Kyoya just don't side on the same team." I raised my hands, telling him to stop right there. "I'm not a kiss-ass. That's your job." Tetsuya frowned at this. "No offence!" I piped in, not wanting for him to misunderstand. "I don't want to change my hairdo either. Besides… I already have my own group of delinquents." This piqued Tetsuya's interest.

"And who might that be?" "Let's see… First, there's Tsunami. Then there's Hayato, Takeshi, Ryo and Lambo. Two more are on their way to serve me." I lied. "Did you get all that?" Tetsuya turned to his gang of rebels. Much to my surprise, one of them was actually writing it down.

"Meh." I shrugged, not really caring.

"Stay out of trouble." Tetsuya took his leave, his goons following afterwards. "And Elvis has left the building." I smiled to myself, liking the challenge of keeping the promise I made with Tetsuya. "As soon as Kyoya shows up, I'll be back to being my vandalizing self." I smirked.

_**********_

My foolish hopes of eating together with Tsunami, Takeshi and Hayato were dashed as soon as I opened the door to the classroom. My lower lip trembled as I stood there with an armload of food. "How could they leave…" My heart broke in two.

"Alice-chan! Over here!" I looked up to see Kyoko waving at me from the back of the class, eating her lunch with Hana in peace. "Sweet!" I said, lighting up despite myself. "Thanks for the invitation, Kyoko." I parked myself next to Hana.

"What took you so long? Got yourself into trouble again?" Hana asked as she eyed the squished sandwiches on the desk. "Something like that." I answered with a smile. Hana simply rolled her eyes at me. "You sure eat a lot." Kyoko stated the obvious. _Why does everyone insist on saying that?_

"I guess you need the nutrients to train, huh?"

"I already finished my training." I took a bite out of a random sandwich, chewing as if my jaw had been motorized. "You seriously into that stupid sumo competition?" I swallowed slowly, being careful not to choke upon hearing what Hana said.

"Sumo competition?" Kyoko and Hana exchanged glances to one another upon seeing the look of confusion that was written all over my face. "Unless… It's a lie. Your brother lied to us, Kyoko." "He wouldn't lie. Not about something so serious." _Sumo competition? What the hell! Stupid Ryo… If you're gonna lie anyway, make up a good one!_

"N-no! Ryo didn't lie! I mean, we all decided to enter the sumo competition because of Tsunami." _Now I have to lie to Kyoko!_ "He didn't have the courage to do it alone, you see? So he kind of dragged us all into it. The sumo competition, that is." _I'm __sooo__ sorry Tsunami! I'll make it up to you somehow!_

"Oh… That sure sounds like him, the loser." I sighed, relieved that Hana bought it. "That's so nice of you guys." "It was my idea to enter together." I commented, getting a big head. _Don't go too far Alice. You've got them in the bag, so don't ruin it because of your big ego._

"Are girls even allowed to enter a sumo competition?" "I'm going undercover as a dude." _Another lie? I'm on a roll!_ Hana raised her brow at me. "I really don't understand you, Alice. Why can't you just stick with being a girl? Don't you have anything… Girlish going on in that head of yours?" "Is there any ketchup around?" I asked Kyoko as I eyed my dry sandwich.

"Are you even listening to me?!"

"Yeah… Something about being girly?" I said as I squirted a fair amount of ketchup on my sandwich. "That's what I'm talking about! Girls don't squirt ketchup on their food. At least, not like you do." Hana complained. "B-but… I like ketchup." I pouted instantly.

"I'm not telling you to give it up." Hana focused on her meal, taking an elegant and refined bite. I didn't even know it was possible to eat like that. "It's okay for you to start with small things, like letting your hair down for a change, instead of the usual twin tailed version of it." Kyoko smiled genuinely in my direction.

"I already do that… Sometimes." "You don't even comb your hair properly when you do! Add some glamour to it. Like a hairpin, an elegant hair band or a cute ribbon. Boys will see you as more than a friend if you do. Success guaranteed." Came Hana's advice.

I couldn't help but to fiddle with my thumbs as I looked away, averting my gaze from them as I felt my cheeks burning up at the mention of boys. _Success guaranteed, she said. So, maybe… _"What's the matter Alice-chan?" "N-nuthin'." I could feel Hana's eyes burning a hole in my skull.

"You have a crush on someone…" I could tell she was smirking at her discovery. "I don't…" "You're burning up. I can smell the bacon already." _Nuoooh! My lies don't have any effect!_ "It's about time you started acting like a girl."

"Who is it?" The ever so curious Kyoko asked.

"Just forget it." I hung my head. It's hopeless anyway.

"Is it Onii-chan?"

"I said forget it!" She's so persistent.

"Tsuna-kun?" I arched my brow at this. "Hell no."

"Then, how about-" It's not Takeshi, and it sure as hell isn't Hayato." My mouth twisted into an irritated smile. "It doesn't matter who it is. We're going to help you out anyway." Hana decided, not even caring what my answer is in her decision.

"Success guaranteed, right?" I asked hesitantly. _I don't think I have what it takes to impress Dino. He won't look at me that way. _"It's just… He's older than me." This seemed to pique Hana's interest even more. "How much older?" I took another bite of my sandwich, a lot less motivated to finish it now. As I chewed ever so slowly, Kyoko and Hana inched closer to me.

"About seven years…" I muttered under my breath.

"He's twenty two?!" _Hana's a good listener. Damn those ears_. "Like I said, just forget about it-" "Forget about it? Are you crazy?! I'm looking forward to _meddle_ help you out, now that I know you're going after an adult! I thought you had a crush on one of the little brats in school! I can't stand those bloody kids. No, no! This changes everything!" She ranted on and on, making me inch away from her a little.

I gazed lazily at Kyoko, who got her arms propped up on the desk, her small hands supporting her chin as she smiled. "Isn't it great? I'm sure you'll be able to surprise Dino-san, no matter what." _Whoosh_ went my face, faster than a Formula One car. Struggling to look as if I didn't hear her say Dino's name, I raised my eyebrows and said, "Y-yeah…" _How embarrassing!_

Kyoko chuckled at my behavior, knowing that she hit the nail on the head. _This wouldn't have happened if the guys were here! _

Third POV:

Ami knocked on Alice's bedroom door before she entered, finding a frustrated teenager glued in front of a mirror, trying to remodel her hair as she pouted playfully. Ami smiled to herself. "Doubting your looks, are we?" The woman said, making Alice jump up in shock. She smiled, a little nervous.

"J-just a little." Alice replied shyly. "I'm trying out some stuff, is all." "And that's why you took all my cosmetics?" Ami continued to interrogate her as she accompanied Alice on the bed. "I dunno how to use it, though." She stuck out her tongue in a childish matter.

"Silly girl." Ami wrapped her arms around Alice in a protective embrace. "You're growing up so fast." "Am not. It's not a big deal." Alice pouted while looking away. "I'm guessing you didn't just barge in my room to tell me that, huh?" Ami concentrated all her attention on Alice.

"Looks like one of your classmates dropped by to see you. He's standing in the hall, waiting for you. He was talking about a date?" Alice cast her eyes on the clock. "It's eleven o'clock?! I'm running late!" Alice panicked as she jumped off her bed, clumsily running towards the door.

"Honey, you still have-" "There's no time! I'll be back as soon as I can!" She slammed the door shut as her heavy footsteps drummed down the stairs. "Time… Gosh, I knew I should have fixed her clock when I had the time." Ami sighed.

"Hey Alice." Yamamoto grinned once he saw her coming down the stairs. Alice grew surprised upon seeing him standing there with that silly grin on his face. "Hey Take-_shit!_" Currently distracted, she lost her footing and crashed down the stairs in a painful manner. Yamamoto arched his brow playfully as his lips curled into an amusing smile.

"God-dammed stairs!" She cursed, completely outraged as she blamed her fall entirely on the wooden object. "You okay?" Yamamoto smiled down at her as he squats down to her level. "I've never been better." Yamamoto laughed, his chocolate brown orbs lighting up.

"I bet."

_**********_

"Why am I doing this again?" Alice eyed her classmate curiously. "You kept me waiting," Yamamoto said, "standing in the hallway like an idiot." He gestured briskly. "This is me, getting my own back." "By making me stand in a batting cage? You actually think that's a good punishment?" Alice half smiled.

After Alice figured out that they had two hours to spare, Yamamoto offered to pay a quick visit to the batting cages. "Hey, I'm a nice guy. What'd you expect?" _You're too nice for your own good._ Alice thought, keeping her eyes on Yamamoto who stood behind the fence.

"Don't worry. You'll do fine." He flashed a bright smile in her direction. "This is so stupid…" Alice muttered to herself, facing the pitching machine with a nasty glare. "I'm telling you, this isn't going to end well. I'm not exactly fond of machines. Plus, I suck at baseball."

"Just try it out. You'll love it." Alice sighed upon hearing Yamamoto's encouraging words. _He's really determined to let me try it out. Oh well, here goes nothing._ Alice stood in position, holding the bat steady. The pitching machine spit out the first ball. Alice swung the bat blindly in the air, not even looking at the ball properly.

"Stupid machine…" She grumbled, this time, blaming the machine for her unfortunate miss. Yamamoto raised his brow at this. _She wasn't kidding... She really sucks._ Yamamoto allowed for her to try again before giving her any tips, in which she missed the ball by 40 centimeters.

Yamamoto looked horrified. He has never seen anyone suck this badly. Even Tsuna's swings looks better than hers!

"Alice! Keep your eyes on the ball! Don't look away!" He couldn't bear to see her struggle like this. "Keep my eyes on the ball?" Alice arched her brow. Apparently, she thought she did just that. "Also, swing when the ball comes near your hand!"

"I got it."

She braced herself for the ball. As she swung the bat, a faint _clink_ sound could be heard, surprising Alice. "What do you know… That's the first time I hit the ball, other than using the bat to hit people. Let's call it quits and celebrate." she stated half jokingly, half serious.

"You're just warming up. Keep concentrating on the ball until contact, then tighten your back, and swing!" "But I'm bored…" "Don't tell me you're satisfied with just a faint hit!! You can do better than that!!" Alice backed away from the ever so passionate Yamamoto. _Something tells me this is only the beginning._ Alice gulped.

_**********_

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"We're friends, aren't we? I mean, I know we haven't known each other for too long, but I like to think we're friends."

"Takeshi, stop babbling and get it over with."

"Right, well, if I asked you a question …a theoretical question. Would you answer truthfully?"

"Of course! I wouldn't lie to you."

"So I can trust you?"

"You can trust me. Now hurry up and ask already!"

Yamamoto sighed as he ran his fingers through his raven-black hair. "What if… I told you I liked you." Alice halted to a stop a little ways ahead of Yamamoto, her back turned to him. "And I don't mean like friends like each other. It's a different kind of like." Alice gazed at him, her crystal blue orbs sending chills down his spine.

"Alice, I really like you." Yamamoto repeated.

This uncomfortable conversation took place as the pair was walking down the street in the afternoon, away from the batting cages, where they'd had a blast for the past hour or so. Yamamoto has been there plenty of times before, but it wasn't until he watched Alice's failed attempts at hitting the ball, and eventually using the bat to destroy the troublesome pitching machine, he became fully aware of his feelings for her.

His fingers brushing against hers as she passed him a carton of milk, placing his hand on hers by accident, only now noticing how small and vulnerable she looked beside him. _She's not very tall. Her eyes are a beautiful color of crystal blue. The way her lips push out whenever she's displeased, it's just so adorable._ But he just can't bear to tell her that face to face. Yamamoto found himself idly wondering if he should ask if she feels something too. He wants to find out, no matter what her answer would be.

But now, seeing her look at him with no reaction at all, he wished he didn't. If she at least shouted at the boy, or insulted him, Yamamoto wouldn't feel so bad for asking her in the first place. "Don't look at me like that." Yamamoto broke the silence.

"I said in _theory_, so don't pay much attention to the question-" "We're going to be late…" Alice interrupted him as she looked away. "Let's get a move on." Yamamoto watched her walk away, increasing the distance between them. He stuffed his hand into his pocket, slapping himself in the face with the other.

"I shouldn't have asked."

_**********_

"You guys made it! I was worried to the extreme!" Ryohei yelled upon seeing Alice and Yamamoto arrive at the scene. "Sorry we're late." Yamamoto scratched the back of his head as Alice crossed her arms over her chest, grumbling something under her breath. Gokudera and Tsuna exchanged a look of confusion and worry to one another.

"What's the matter with you blockheads?!" Gokudera spat at them. Yamamoto glanced over at Alice, only for her to look away. Yamamoto sighed. "It's just a misunderstanding, really." He explained to the glaring Gokudera.

"Oh, right…" Tsuna laughed, not wanting to meddle in their affairs much.

"You're not getting away that easily. Give me a more detailed explanation, baseball idiot!!" But Gokudera is a different story altogether. "Leave him alone. He doesn't have to explain anything to the likes of you!" Alice held onto Gokudera's collar, her crystal blue orbs fixated on Gokudera's grey ones.

"Thanks Alice." Yamamoto's facial expression softened. "Who said I was doing this for you?! I just hate to hear this guy's nagging voice!" "I don't nag!!" Gokudera plastered his forehead against hers, his grey orbs flashing up in flames.

"Fighting amongst themselves again? How troublesome, ne Squ?" A familiar bubbly voice reached their ears. "Troublesome? I'll save them the trouble by cutting them down myself!!" Squalo roared as the Varia crew assembled before Tsuna and the others.

"Keep your nose out of it, you lazy-assed Hippie!!" Alice was furious at this point, planning on stomping her way up to Squalo when Gokudera held her back. "Let go of me!! I'll kick his sorry ass!!" She kicked and screamed in Gokudera's hold.

"I need a little help here!" He groaned, barely succeeding in holding her back. Once Ryohei gave him a helping hand, they managed to overpower the raging American.

"She's pretty upset." Reborn said once he placed himself on Yamamoto's shoulder. "Like we don't know that, Reborn…" Tsuna sweat-dropped. _But still, I've never seen her this mad before. Was it something Yamamoto said? Did he insult her in any way?_ "That can't be it. Yamamoto's a nice guy." Tsuna concluded.

"Lambo-san's hungry…" Lambo complained in Tsuna's arms. _And as always, this guy doesn't have a clue as to what's going on._ "After an official conference, the battle order for tonight's Ring Conflict has been decided." The Cervello announced.

"The first battle will be between the Guardians of Sun." "The Sun Guardian? That means…" Tsuna gazed upon the frowning Ryohei. Alice finally calmed down after hearing the announcement. She gazed at Ryohei, feeling a surge of worry run through her very being. _What if he injures himself out there. What if he doesn't pull through for the team? What if he gets kill_- "It'll be okay, Alice. Don't look at me with such a saddened expression to the extreme." Evidently capable of reading her thoughts, or more likely the panicky God-what-if-he-actually-dies look in her eyes. She simply nodded, still with that same expression gracing her face.

"Make sure you waste him, kay?" She held out her ringed fist. Ryohei tapped his fist with hers, reassuring her of the matter without a word. "So my opponent is that boy. This will be fun." Lussuria smirked, scanning Ryohei from top to bottom. "So that's him." Ryohei took a step forward, also checking out his opponent for the day.

"We will now begin the Ring Conflict over the position of successor." Lefty said. "Please look over there." Righty finished off as she pointed at her right. A boxing ring of some sorts, surrounded with by means of a metal cage could be seen as Tsuna's eyes widened in complete shock. "What is that contraption?!" He said.

"A special ring that we prepared for the Guardians of Sun." Lefty responded. "This time, we have made a ring that benefits the specialties of the Guardians of Sun. Likewise; we will be setting up a unique combat area for each battle." Righty followed with the explanation.

"You think you can handle it, senpai?" Yamamoto asked the boxer, in which he smirked. "I feel right at home in the ring to the extreme!!" "The battle is really about to start. I can't help but to feel nervous." Tsuna's teeth clattered in fear.

"Is the Boss here yet? It's my glorious moment on the stage!" Lussuria complained as he took a look around, searching for his beloved Boss. "There's no way that man would be interested in another's fight. Hell, if I knew I wasn't the one to fight tonight, I wouldn't be here." Squalo grunted, growing utterly disgusted at the sight of seeing Lussuria so exited.

"Now, Guardians of Sun, please come to the center of the ring." The Cervello alerted both groups.

"I'm gonna go play! Wish me luck!" Lussuria blew his teammates a kiss, in which Levi, Squalo and Belphegor each held a look of disgust on their faces.

"Just hurry up and finish him!!" Squalo scolded his teammate, about to skewer him for his show of affection. "Buh-bye darlings!"

"I'm going. Leave it to me!" Ryohei bursted with confidence, pumping his fist in the air. "Good luck Ryo. Don't get hurt." "Onii-san…" "Wouldn't this be the perfect time to form a circle or something?" Yamamoto suggested.

"THAT'S GREAT!" Ryohei roared, his grey eyes lighting up in all the excitement. "I've always wanted to do that, especially since boxing is an individual sport!" "Are you kidding me?! I'm not going to do anything so lame!!" Gokudera was clearly against it. "Come on. It'll be fun." Yamamoto smiled. "Sounds like a plan." Tsuna scratched his cheek, growing a little embarrassed.

"W-well, if the Tenth is okay with it, I guess I am…" Gokudera switched sides in a heartbeat. As the four boys prepared themselves for a group huddle, Tsuna noticed Alice moping about. "Pierce-san, there's still room for one more." Alice eyed the group of boys, her comrades, her friends, her Ring Buddies.

Yamamoto made eye contact with her, refusing to look away. "It won't feel right without you." Yamamoto smiled, though there was a note of tension in his voice. He didn't want to pressure her into joining. She has to decide for herself. "I don't feel like it." Alice spoke without emotion.

"Stop being such a baby and join us! If something happened between you two blockheads," Alice flinched and stuffed her fingers in her ears. Sadly, it didn't block out what Gokudera was now saying. "I wouldn't care less, but this isn't about the two of you. This is about us!" When Gokudera saw that she didn't make a move, he held onto her arm and dragged her along to the others.

"Let go of me." Alice protested silently. She stood in-between Tsuna and Ryohei, rubbing her arm as she looked down. Even though she felt humiliated by Gokudera's actions, secretly, she also felt relieved and somewhat overjoyed at the same time.

"_Ryohei!! Fight!!_" Just like that, the teenagers broke the huddle as Ryohei made his way to the ring, his opponent waiting for his arrival. The metal cage was raised ever so slowly. Ryohei and Lussuria made their way in the ring, facing each other.

"There is no mistake. We have confirmed that these are the real Half Vongola Rings." Lefty said. "As a rule, the Rings will be hung from your necks." Righty finished off. "The successors of the Wind Ring, take your rightful place on the battlefield."

"What?!" Alice questioned the Cervello.

"What's going on here? What do you need Babyface for?!" Gokudera complained instantly. "Why the confused faces? Didn't they explain the purpose of the Wind Representatives in this mafia conflict? Alice provides the balance and support for the ones chosen to be worthy of wearing the Half Vongola Rings." Reborn piped in as he readjusted his black hat.

"What does that mean, Reborn? I still don't understand!"

"Alice has to stand in the battlefield, in case the Guardian in battle needs her help. She supports the Guardians, remember? Her strength will be tested on a regular basis, which is why her role in all this is very important." "I repeat, the successors of the Wind Ring, take your rightful place on the battlefield." The Cervello pressed on.

"Give her some time to think clearly and stop pushing her!" Gokudera spat at them. In the meantime, Pezzo was led into the large cage that served as a part of the ring with Belphegor by his side. "This is as far as I can go… Make sure you shred them to pieces." The blonde removed Pezzo's collar, leaving him to chew continuously on the collar of his straightjacket.

The Cervello placed their eyes on the silent American. "If you do not participate, the Guardian who is currently in battle will be stripped from his Half Vongola Ring, and his opponent will automatically be declared as the winner." Alice could feel everyone's eyes on her. The pressure was unbearable.

"I still don't understand. Why does she have to stand there for?! That's ludicrous!! It's dangerous in there!" Tsuna panicked. "Tsuna!" The boy gazed at Reborn, his eyes wide in fear. "You might think you're protecting the Wind Representative, but in truth, you're cutting her down with your foolish words."

Alice clenched her hands into fists as she closed her eyes. She exhaled the breath of air she was holding the entire time. She was as steady as a rock. She stood tall as a tree. She was unmovable like a mountain.

"Have faith in her, Tsuna. She's ready for this." Alice opened her eyes. She gazed upon her friends and gave them a slight nod. "I'm off." Just like that, she made her way towards the ring, not knowing if she'll make it out in one piece.

"Alice!"

She turned her head to come face to face with Yamamoto. The boy who sits next to her in class. _We're not just friends. We're more than that…_ Alice thought as she looked into his chocolate brown orbs. _I treasure you deeply, and that's exactly the reason why I can't afford to hurt you… _

"About today…" Yamamoto began to say, a little hesitant at first.

"I had lots of fun."

Alice grew surprised, to say the least. She was sure he would say something about the awkward conversation they had. But he didn't. It was like he knew what she was feeling. What she wanted to avoid at all costs. _Just like I thought. He's waaaay too nice for my own good. _Despite of that, Alice found the courage to smile, her eyes sparking in her amusement.

"The same goes for me." She said.

Yamamoto smiled back. She happened to miss the glimmer of hope shining in his eyes as she turned her back on him. "Please hand over the Ring of Wind." Alice felt insulted. She wasn't at all prepared to part with her beloved sparkling accessory.

"W-what do you mean, hand it over?" She inched away from Righty. "Just give us a moment alone." The stubborn American muttered under her breath as she turned around, holding the sparkling object in the palm of her hand. "She's really grown attached to her Ring." Tsuna said.

"Unlike someone I know…"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, Reborn?! These Rings will be the death of us! It's only natural to dislike them!" Tsuna protested.

"H-here… Take good care of it. Don't you dare give it to the freak!" Alice handed it over, earning a raised brow coming from Righty. "That will be decided in the near future. Until then, we, the Cervello will be holding onto it." "The freak doesn't even know left from right! He's going to drool all over it…" She pouted as she turned away, looking at Pezzo, who was preoccupied with shredding holes in his straightjacket with his teeth.

"Crazy bastard... Like I'll let you touch the Ring that is destined for _my_ finger." "She's back to her swearing self." Yamamoto laughed, in which Gokudera and Tsuna slapped themselves in the face at the same time. "More like she's back to her _stupid_ self." Gokudera finished off.

"The Wind Representatives have to stand on the sidelines, until their fellow Guardians call for them." Lefty explained. "In other words, if you step into the ring without the Guardian's consent, you will be disqualified on the spot, thus losing the advantage of turning the tide in battle." Righty concluded.

"So, basically… Ryo needs to call my name, and then I jump in?"

"Is your brain working slower than usual today, Babyface?! Just hurry up and start the fight already!!" Gokudera exploded. He couldn't handle anymore of this lollygagging about. "Don't worry, Hayato. I've got this." Alice raised her thumb with her back turned to the grey-haired Italian, turning her head a little as she showed off her sparkling teeth.

_What the hell is up with that pose?!_ Tsuna screamed in his mind.

"That's it… I don't know her. I definitely don't know her. I've never met her." Gokudera crossed his arms over his chest, nodding his head as if agreeing with himself. _Gokudera-kun… You can't deny her existence like that!! We're in this mess together!! If I know her, then you do too!! _

Ryohei cast away his red jogging vest over his shoulder, forgetting all about Alice who stood behind the ring's ropes. "Sorry about that!" The boxer apologized as Alice struggled to remove the red vest from her face.

"I'm fine. Keep your eyes on your opponent, Ryo." She said, a little flustered at the moment as she cast aside the vest in a proper manner. "Hmm…" He nodded his head briefly.

"Oh dear!" Lussuria piped in, taking Alice and Ryohei by surprise. "From up close, your body looks mighty fine! You're like, totally my type!" The queer clasped his hands together as he practically drooled all over Ryohei. "What did you say?!" Lussuria closed in on Ryohei even more, blowing him a kiss.

"It's decided. I'm -_so-_ taking you home!"

"I don't get what you're saying at all!"

"KICK HIS ASS RYO!!" Alice's eyes flashed dangerously for a split second as she glared daggers at Lussuria. "BEAT HIM UP UNTIL THERE'S NUTHIN' LEFT!!" "She's taking it rather seriously yet again…" Tsuna sweat-dropped.

"At least one of them is." Gokudera commented with a sigh to follow.

"Leave it to me." Ryohei raised his fists, keeping them steady as he got into a boxing stance. "That pose must be for boxing. Not very trendy, I must say." Alice was fuming in Ryohei's place, having heard everything Lussuria said. It took her everything she got to keep herself from entering the ring, gritting her teeth and all.

"I, Lussuria, will play with you using the ultimate standing fighting style, Muay Thai. Compared to the beauty of my Muay Thai, boxing is nothing more than a game." Lussuria discarded his feathered coat, standing in a typical Muay Thai pose.

"The Sun Ring, Lussuria vs. Sasagawa Ryohei, battle start!"

An unexpected flash of several light bulbs blinded Ryohei and Alice, ridding them from their sight. Pezzo hardly reacted to the bright light, resuming his little chewing game of ripping his straightjacket to pieces.

"The ring is shining!" Tsuna exclaimed, finding it hard to open his eyes. "This ring was created for the Guardians of Sun. It is a solar coliseum created by a faux sun." The Cervello explained as Reborn shared his sunglasses with Tsuna and the others.

Alice's POV:

I could feel the brightness of the light burning on my skin. My eyes remained sealed shut, as it revealed to be impossible to take a quick peek at the scene before me. The sickening sound of a solid hit reached my ears, followed by a loud cry that sounds all too familiar.

"Ryo! Damn! I can't see a thing!"

After hearing Tsunami's turned down request of handing Ryo a pair of sunglasses, (in which he forgot about me entirely) I came to realize I can only count on myself at this point. "This feeling… You have a better body than I thought. You're even more my type now." I could practically feel his eyes on Ryo, checking him out with a sickening smirk on his lips, no doubt.

I could hear Ryo wasting his energy, thrusting his fists in the open space around him. "Where are you!?" He yelled out in his agitated state. "Over here!" By the sound of it, Lussuria's fist made a direct impact against Ryo's face. Ryo stumbled on his feet, holding his fists up properly to protect his face, only to receive another powerful blow in the gut by means of a knee strike.

"GAAAH!!" Ryo cried out, clearly suffering from the direct hit his body received. "I'm not done yet, sweetheart." Lussuria said, as if warning Ryo for what is yet to come. Twisting his hips as he swung his leg in Ryo's direction, Lussuria performed a perfect roundhouse kick.

His shin collided against Ryo's ribs with a bone crushing sound to follow. There was no doubt in my mind after hearing the sickening crush of bones… _He broke his ribs._

"What the hell are you doing Babyface?!! Do something!! He can't possibly fight back in his condition!!" Hayato yelled out to me, bringing me back to reality. "And what the hell do you want me to do?!! I can't interfere in his fight unless…" I stopped instantly, hearing Ryo struggle against Lussuria.

"Ryo!! Don't push yourself!! Allow for me to help you out!!" I could hear Ryo getting up on his feet, despite the excruciating pain present from his broken ribs. "Sorry Alice." He panted. "I can't allow a girl in the ring. It's too dangerous." He wiped the dirt from his cheek, keeping his eyes closed.

"I knew you'd say that…" I muttered under my breath. _This ain't the time to be all macho, Ryo_! I yelled in my head. Like it's okay for _him_ to receive a beating and not me, just cause I'm a girl. "Have it your way! I won't enter the ring. I'll leave him up to you." I concluded.

"Just let me be your eyes, that's all I'm asking." I felt Ryo smirk at my words, feeling the adrenaline pumping through his veins. "In that case, I have no complaints! Alice, the Wind Representative!!" The Cervello glanced at each other before confirming Alice's involvement in the fight with a slight nod.

_I'll show everyone what I'm capable of, even if I'm standing outside the ring. _

_**Flashback **_

Alice found herself sitting Indian style on the earthy surface. Her eyes covered by means of a blindfold, she yawned ever so lazily, clearly not enjoying this exercise. A faint rustling sound could be heard. Something emerged from the bushes in a flash, followed with a loud _ouch_ as Alice crashed face-down on the earthy floor.

"What was that for?! You trying to kill me?!" Alice recovered from the blow, removing the blindfold to come face to face with Fon, her crystal blue eyes all teary from the pain. It seems that Fon was the one who emerged from the bushes, afterwards slamming her face in the dirt after seeing the lack of perception and awareness she displayed.

"If I were an enemy, you would be dead. So no back talking and take this exercise seriously." Fon retorted, not at all impressed. "But you're _not_ my enemy, so what's the difference." She shrugged. Again, Alice was struck down with a kick in her face, sending her flying against the trunk of a tree.

"Oww…" She muttered out as she gazed at her Master from afar. Fon took a moment to gather his breath. "I thought I said no backtalk." He said, waiting patiently for Alice to get up on her feet. "I know you said that, but I just don't see the point in covering up my eyes when I need them to see." Alice dusted off her jeans.

"What if you found yourself surrounded by the enemy, and your sight has been compromised. What do you do?" Alice sat back down again, thinking the question through. She tilted her head to the side, pouting as she couldn't find the answer. "Of course!" She slammed her fist into her open palm upon finding the answer.

"I just whip out my ultimate kung-fu moves on them, pounding them with my awesomeness!" Alice showed off her nice footwork, Jeet Kun Do style, with her lips puckered out. Fon sighed.

"Sit back down before you hurt yourself." Alice did what she was told. "In case you lose your eyes," Alice stuck out her tongue in a disgusted manner, visualizing herself with no eyes. Fon sighed again. He seemed to do that a lot around Alice. "You focus on your ears. Let your ears serve as a replacement for your eyes."

"Much like a blind dude does?"

"Like a blind _dude_…" Fon rolled his eyes.

"Yes. Much like a blind person has to focus on his hearing, smell, touch and taste." "_Sooo_… You want for me to go blind?" _You will be if you keep asking pointless questions._ As troubled as Fon was with Alice, he refused to let his frustration show on the surface and kept it hidden.

"When one of your senses has been nullified, you have no choice to focus on another. The result; your senses will be enhanced, in which you will be more prepared for anything that might come your way." The baby explained, hoping that Alice would get it this time around.

"The battlefield is unpredictable. Anything can happen. I just want for you to be prepared," Fon suggested helpfully, "so I hope you will use your common sense, rather than switch your brains to _kicking ass_ mode all the time." Alice nodded her head, having turned serious all of a sudden. "Right… I get it." Alice positioned herself on the ground, resuming her sitting exercise.

"So, this'll give me super senses, right?" She tilted the blindfold upwards a little, her right eye peeking from under it. Fon nodded briefly. "I'll be testing your patience yet again, my pupil."

_End Flashback _

"Here I come, boy!" Lussuria charged in, determined to finish this match and to take the Sun Ring for his own. Ryohei remained calm and relaxed, ignoring his aching ribs as he placed his trust on Alice. "Sidestep to the right!!" She yelled out, trusting her highly advanced hearing.

Ryohei sidestepped to the left in a fluent motion, dodging Lussuria's fist by a mere inch, feeling it swish past his face. Lussuria grew surprised upon seeing Ryohei actually dodge his attack. "His defenses are down! Nail him, Ryo!"

"Got it!"

Ryohei used his left fist to deliver a bone crushing uppercut, sending Lussuria flying. "He's actually doing it!" Tsuna exclaimed in a fit of happiness. "Way to go Turf Top!!" Gokudera cheered. "They're not out of the woods yet. Lussuria is just warming up, it seems." Reborn retorted, in which Yamamoto frowned, seeming to agree with the baby.

The Varia Sun Guardian landed perfectly on his feet. Alice was sweating bullets, but she didn't allow for it to disturb her focus. She could actually _hear_ Lussuria smirk, which put her more on edge.

"Looks like I shouldn't underestimate your skills, Wind Representative." Lussuria said ever so sweetly. He wiped the dirt off his chin, looking forward for the next round. "He was just testing her. And now that he knows what Alice is capable of, he's more pumped up than before." Reborn readjusted his sunglasses.

"Is that bad, or good?" Tsuna reverted back into worry mode. "Who knows… But Alice better step up soon or this match will be decided before we know it." "You okay, Ryo?" Alice asked the boxer, clearly hearing his ragged breathing.

"It's the heat." He panted, wiping the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand. _He's gonna dry out on me… Hell if I can help it_! She thought, taking her supporting role as the Wind Representative seriously.

"You don't look too well, darling. My body is different from yours. It can stand this heat." Lussuria stated matter-of-factly. "Ryo… Do you trust me with your life?" "Of course I do. I thought I already placed my extreme life in your hands." Ryohei chimed in; mere seconds after Alice asked her question.

"Good. I'll need you to trust me a little more, cuz you ain't gonna wanna trust me after this." Ryohei smirked despite the heat. "Hmm? You planning something for me? I feel so special!" Lussuria squealed in utter joy. "I think I'm gonna be sick." Gokudera turned pale. Yamamoto laughed, despite the serious tension hanging in the night air. "You always get sick!" He retorted, earning a low growl coming from Gokudera's direction.

"I just hope Pierce-san knows what she's doing."

"It'll be alright. Her little pep talk with Ryohei is a clear sign she's thinking it through." Tsuna eyed the American with a look of worry gracing his face. "I sure hope so."

A drop of sweat slid down Alice's cheek. Her tongue was plastered against the palate of her desert-dry mouth. Lussuria didn't show any signs of dehydration. Instead, he showed off his speedy footwork, preparing himself for another physical assault. He began his sprint for power, in which Ryohei grew alarmed at the clear sound of him running towards him.

"You're done for, boy!" Lussuria threw a straight punch in Ryohei's direction, determined not to let him dodge this one. His fist connected with Ryohei's face, sending him flying across the ring. "Shit! What the hell is all that about?!" Gokudera clenched his teeth. Reborn's beady eyes sparkled for a split second.

"It's not over yet."

Sure enough, as soon as they placed their hopeful eyes on the ring, a fearless Alice slid onto the battlefield amongst all the action. Ryohei crashed against the hot ropes surrounding the ring, letting out a devastating roar. Despite having the ability not to see, Alice let out a loud battle cry accompanied with Ryohei's protesting roar as she lashed out with her right foot, hitting Lussuria where the sun doesn't shine.

Lussuria hunched over, trying his best to bear the excruciating pains in his lower region, (even though he's wearing a protective cup) hearing Squalo swear under his breath as the others shrunk back, feeling his pain like no other. Even Pezzo widened his eyes at the scene before him.

As for Tsuna, he was at a loss for words. Yamamoto couldn't help but to wince at Alice's performance. "I pity him. I really do." And Gokudera, the American-hater, felt like a proud Father seeing her daughter off at her first day of school.

"She kicked him in the… in the… Only an American can pull that off!! Now I _know_ she has no shame whatsoever!!" But that doesn't mean he'll back her up, seeing that Tsuna struggled to say something, eventually falling into a profound silence.

_I should say something… But what do you dare say when a (female no less) classmate kicks an enemy… It's impossible to say something! _Tsuna thought to himself.

Just as Lussuria grew accustomed to the pain, a solid kick send him flying upwards, the knife-like pain ripping through his targeted stomach, shattering the lights along the way. Lussuria crashed down with a thundering thud to follow.

The floor was filled with shattered glass. "If you mess with Ryo, you mess with me." Alice opened her eyes, looking down at her burned foe. His skin was cracked and red, his entire body was one mass of swollen weeping wounds.

Ryohei wasn't in such a good shape either. He crashed down on his knees, feeling the patterns of the ropes on his back burn through his skin. Alice was the one who stood victorious, seeming to challenge the Varia with an evil smirk twisting on her lips. Belphegor grew amused, growing exited for his own match. Squalo glared at Alice, growing absolutely annoyed at the blonde.

"She's dead meat." He growled. "Keh…" Mammon piped in. "First, she manages to swipe the fake rings from under your nose, afterwards beating Levi's Lightning Strike Squad, and now this." He smirked.

"Looks like she piqued your interest, Squalo." Squalo send the baby a death glare for mentioning his mistake. Levi merely fixated his gaze on Alice who flipped them off as if it were nothing.

"She got the picture." Reborn said with a grin to follow. "What picture?! She just cheated!" "This is a battle where you might lose your life, so why play according to the rules? Besides, the Cervello don't disagree with her method of fighting, Tsuna. So I would hardly call it cheating." "You always have a way to turn the situation into something positive, don't you…" Tsuna sighed, letting it drop.

"You okay?" Alice turned to the wounded Ryohei. "Yeah… I'll be alright. Don't mind me." "I seriously didn't know the ropes were heated with an electrical metal wire. Lucky I slid under it, huh?" Seeing Alice joke about his misfortune made Ryohei chuckle.

"No hard feelings?"

"No hard feelings to the extreme."

Looking past the relaxed Alice, he spotted a trace of movement. The phoenix has risen from its ashes. There was no trace of his playfulness. It melted away like snow before the sun, making Lussuria look more like a menacing nuclear bomb about to blow up on the two of them. But especially… "That was a nice hit." His eyes were plastered on Alice, not even taking a glance at Ryohei.

"But I'm afraid the fun is over. I will enjoy putting you through the wringer, my girl." "He's snapped." Belphegor said, followed with his trademark hissing. "VOOOII!! You'd better kill her off, Lussuria!!" Squalo swung his blade upwards, growing tempted to enter the ring himself, just to wipe the smirk off of Alice's face. Well, more like cut it off, seeing that this is Squalo we're talking about.

But right now, she's not smirking. She got into a fighting pose, ready to take on everything he throws at her. "I'll be taking the Ring after this!!" Lussuria ran towards a frowning Alice who was too stubborn to move. "MAXIMUM CANNON!!" Ryohei came to the rescue, releasing all the energy in his cells into one punch, his right fist glowing as it connected with Lussuria's jaw line.

Lussuria was blown away into the ropes, the heat radiating from the ropes frying him to cause even more damage. Lussuria cried out as the excruciating pain overwhelmed him completely. "He did it!!" Tsuna shouted his lungs out. "Nice goin' Turf Top!!"

"The match is over." Mammon stated the obvious.

"Nice punch." Alice acknowledged Ryohei's overpowering strength with a slight nod. He nodded back with a grin to follow; still somewhat exhausted as his burning ribs reminded him to take it easy. "Nice kick." Lussuria struggled to get back on his feet, his sweat seeming to evaporate into thin air because of the heat.

"That was a good fight." Ryohei turned to Lussuria. "Now, hand over the Ring." He held out his hand. "No. No! I'm Varia! I'm not defeated yet!" Alice eyed the Varia Sun Guardian in disgust. "What the hell is up with you!? It's only fair that you hand over the Ring! Hurry up and fork it over!" "N-no! I can still fight!" He got up on his feet, forcing his body to work past the limit.

"Pezzo!! I call forth Pezzo!! The fight is still on!!" Lussuria turned to the silent creature behind the ropes. Alice felt sorry for the man before her, and even more sorrier still for herself upon realizing what she felt.

"It's okay with me. If he wants to roll, I'm in." Alice fixated her gaze on Pezzo, telling herself not to look away. "That's right. I can still go on!" Lussuria looked pathetic, to say the least. The desperate tone in his voice didn't improve his image at all.

"H-hey. Calm down. Just take it easy." Alice told him.

"Hey you! Come over here and-HE'S NOT EVEN LOOKING AT ME!!" The blonde roared upon seeing Pezzo becoming engrossed in studying his tattered straightjacket, which he discarded a long time ago. "Hurry up and lets fight!" Lussuria panicked.

"Why are you so nervous?" "Hurry!!" A heavy blow in the back rendered him into a bloody mess, knocking him unconscious before a shocked looking Ryohei and Alice. "You're a fine aide to the Boss, Gola." Mammon smirked. The large humanoid robotic suit's hand hissed as it emitted smoke from his fingertips.

"He shot…" Tsuna said in disbelief. "What's going on here?" Yamamoto asked, his eyed wide. "Kill the weak." Reborn explained. "It's a policy of the Varia, so that they remain strong. Lussuria knew his life was forfeit if he lost the Ring." "Killing their members… Is a policy?!" Tsuna was frozen to the spot. He found it hard to believe his very own eyes, but the damage dealt to their own teammate spoke volumes of what kind of people they truly are.

"They're not human."

"Hang in there!" Ryohei yelled out. Alice's bangs covered her eyes as she stood there, her arms hanging loosely beside her as if she lacked the strength and firmness to keep them steady. "Please stay back." Lefty intervened as Righty examined the victim. Alice walked forward in a zombie-like trance. Ryohei gazed at her, not knowing what she's up to.

"What the hell was all that about?!! Hitting a fellow companion in the back?!! How low can you get?!!" She yelled at the Varia, completely ignoring Squalo's murderous glare. _How can she say that after she delivered a low blow herself!! _Tsuna screamed in his mind. _She's going to make things even worse than it already is!_ "This is bad. She's losing it." Yamamoto noticed

Alice clenching her hands into fists as she stepped forward. Suddenly, a faint blur and a clean cut later, Alice held onto her arm as she yelled out in pain. Blood was oozing from the wound on her upper arm, her eyes darting from side to side, searching for the perpetrator who was held responsible.

"You okay, Alice?!" "I'm fine!" She spat out, not meaning to be rude to Ryohei. Compared to his wounds, Alice's clean cut was nothing. "It was you, wasn't it?" She placed her eyes on Pezzo. He just sat there, gazing back at her.

"You gotta have something better up your sleeve if you want to obtain my Wind Ring, nutcase." Alice glared at him. As if taking on her challenge, Pezzo placed his hands on the heated ropes of the ring, allowing for the shockwaves to run through his body. At the sight of seeing Pezzo voluntarily placing himself in danger, Alice stepped back in disbelief. The light was blinding her eyes temporarily, until Pezzo cut the ropes to pieces, rendering the electric current useless.

"He's okay… How can that be?!" Tsuna piped in. "Beats me… If that's Baby-face's opponent, she's in a lot of trouble, especially when she has to face him in _every_ match." Gokudera said in awe of Pezzo's freakish display in strength and speed.

"He's someone to look out for, no doubt." The baby finished off.

"We have determined that Lussuria is no longer able to continue the fight." Righty announced. "Therefore, Sasagawa Ryohei is declared the winner of the battle for the Sun Ring." Lefty finished off. Ryohei placed his hand on Alice's shoulder. She looked up at his emotion-filled orbs, feeling the need to look away. But she refused to do so.

"Leave him be. You're meant to wear the Wind Ring." She nodded her head, even though she felt like she lost to Pezzo before the battle even started.

"Yeah…"

"Tonight's battle is over. Starting tonight, we will regularly announce the following night's battle." "We get to find out already?" Tsuna said, eyeing the Cervello carefully. "VOOOII!! Let me fight next!!" Squalo yelled out at the top of his lungs. One battle was over with and he can't bear to become another spectator for the next. He's got his mind set on shredding Alice to pieces once it's his turn.

"Tomorrow night's battle will be…" Everyone braced themselves for the outcome of tomorrow's battle. "Thunder." Alice placed her eyes on Levi, her opponent for the night that is to come, that is, if Lambo calls her in battle. "The battle between the Guardians of Thunder."

"That's Lambo! But can he even fight?!" Tsuna gazed upon the sleeping cowboy. "We shall see you tomorrow night." An explosion occurred above Ryohei and Alice, in which Ryohei instinctively held her close to him. She allowed for him to do so, just for this once. She doesn't want to seem like someone who can't take proper care of herself after all.

The metal cage collapsed around them. As the dust cleared, Gola Mosca retrieved the unconscious form of Lussuria and removed his necklace without a word, throwing it in Ryohei's direction. He caught it, holding onto the half Sun Ring sparkling in his hand.

"You won!" Alice was ecstatic, to say the least, closing him into a bone-crushing embrace. She ignored the pain shooting up her left arm, but remembered Ryohei's injuries and immediately let go. "That extremely hurt." He clutched onto his stomach, being careful not to apply any pressure on his broken ribs.

"S-sorry…"

"Onii-chan!!"

Running footsteps closed in on the group as Tsuna seemed to be having a heart attack. "Kyoko-chan?!!" Kyoko halted to a stop with Hana beside her. "Tsuna-kun! Tell me the truth. What was my big brother doing?" Tsuna was at a loss for words. He couldn't possibly tell her it was a life-or-death battle.

"It was a sumo contest!!" The others backed him up before he could say the truth. "It's a hybrid sumo contest that's held in a ring." Gokudera explained, sounding rather nervous. Yamamoto grinned. "It's actually pretty popular." Alice made her way down the ring, planning on lying for everyone's benefit. She would jump at the chance of lying for that purpose.

"No worries Kyoko. Your bro's as solid as a rock. The sumo match was a breeze for him, the showoff." She joked. "What's up with the fake mustache?" Hana pointed accusingly at Alice, disgusted at the idea of it being real.

"What, this thing?" says Alice, combing her moustache with the tip of her fingers. "I needed a disguise. Girls aren't allowed in the competition, remember? _Duh!_" Alice slapped her forehead. "And a fake mustache is enough to convince them of the fact that you're a boy?! You're not even at a proper age to be having a mustache!" Hana argued.

Alice shrugged, acting much like a boy as she kicked a stray rock. "You're never pleased with what I do." "You know what? I don't care." Gokudera glared in Alice's direction, ripping off the fake mustache from her upper lip. "You always have to overreact, you dummy!" Gokudera hissed. "Zip it! And that really hurt!" She hissed back.

"Then it really was…" Kyoko was dumbfounded. "I told you it was a sumo contest!" Ryohei got himself involved. "Let's go home, Kyoko." Kyoko's facial expression softened upon hearing those words. "Yeah." She nodded her head.

Alice looked up at them. She envied Kyoko in so many ways, but the way how she interacts with her older brother is the one thing she envies the most. Sadness shadowed Alice's eyes. A warm hand was placed on the top of her head, making her look up. Iemitsu smiled in her direction. She fought the urge to smile back, eventually losing the battle with herself.

"Dad?! What are you doing here?!" Tsuna exclaimed, experiencing the shock of a lifetime. "Don't mind me. I'm just passing by." "Just passing by?! That's somewhat hard to believe!" Ryohei slid the pieces of the Sun Ring together, creating a whole.

"Sawada, I'm giving this to you."

"This is the true Vongola Ring of the Sun." Tsuna placed the Ring in the box, filling one empty space. "We're gonna win them all!" Gokudera raised his fists in the air. "Let's keep it up." Yamamoto messed up Alice's hair, in which she pushed him away in a playful manner.

"That's right!" Ryohei yelled out. As Ryohei and the others turned to leave, Ryohei managed to leave a message to the American girl. "You owe me one for saving you!" Alice eyed him in a curious manner. "It's the other way around, since I saved your ass!!" She threw back at him.

"Awesome fight, Alice!" Ryohei crowed, clenching his fists and punching the air, all the while accompanying his younger sister home. "Looks like the two of you get along extremely well." Reborn surprised Alice, in which Tsuna smiled at her to put her at ease. "You were, great…" The boy scratched the back of his head.

"Don't be so modest, you player!" Iemitsu messed up his son's hair, leading for him to push his Father away. "It's not like that! The two of us are just friends!" "Yeah… Just friends." Alice spoke to herself, gazing at Yamamoto in the distance, seemingly waiting for her to pass his way. She sighed.

"Go ahead. He's waiting for you."

"Isn't he always?" Alice rolled her eyes. She walked up to Yamamoto in a steady pace, occasionally glancing over her shoulder. As predicted, The conversation between them wasn't flowing naturally, which was okay, considering the awkward moment they had mere hours before the Ring battle. But Alice couldn't bear it.

The silences between her attempts at conversation were becoming downright ridiculous. After struggling on for another fifteen minutes, Alice said, "Listen…" her eyes scanning a silent Yamamoto standing before her with his hands deep in his pockets.

"There's no need for you to say anything. I understand, really." The boy grinned, catching her off guard. "Really? You're not going to give me a sermon or anything like that?" "On second thought…" He smiled, seeming to think his decision through. "I figured as much." Alice walked ahead of him. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she really wanted to be given a sermon of some kind. A good scolding perhaps, and Alice knew _why_ she felt that way.

_He's just too good for me and I'm not worth the hassle. That's all there is to it._ "Come on. I'm just joking!" Yamamoto ran up to her side, laughing. His laughter faded after that. "I know you think I'm cramping your style by asking that stupid question…" Alice kept walking, keeping her distance. Just enough to prevent people to say _what a cute couple!,_ or _lucky bastards._

Alice was a little paranoid, to say the least, but she was looking out for him. _Mostly for myself anyway…_ She thought, feeling a little ashamed of herself. "So, we'll stop talking about it. Just forget the whole thing happened." His eyes lingered on the clean cut she sustained, but he said nothing about it.

"What are you after?" Alice asked, growing suspicious of the boy. "Nothing… I just figured, you're thinking about it just as much as I do, since you haven't given me a clear answer." Alice rolled her eyes. "What happened to _forgetting the whole thing_?" She kicked away an empty can. Yamamoto grinned at her words. As much as he said to forget it, he can't stop thinking it.

"I'll give you some space, kay? You don't have to answer straight away." His expression softened as he gazed at the road ahead of him. "Yeah, sure. It'll be fun to see how long you'll wait until you'll eventually pop." She chuckled as if mocking him.

"I don't mind." Yamamoto added in a mere whisper.

This caused for Alice to gaze upon him, the seriousness reflecting clearly in her eyes. "Come on. You gotta be kidding me! You're actually willing to wait?! What if I say no?" She asked, clearly upset. "If I say no, I'll lose you as a friend. That's why I kept my mouth shut! I didn't mean for you to get your hopes up, you know!" She confronted him with the truth, hoping with all her heart that he'll see the light.

"I'll wait, seriously." Yamamoto smiled, his chocolate brown orbs lighting up in the dark night.

"You're worth it."

Those three words made Alice stop in her tracks. She felt her blood rush to her cheeks, her heart seeming to skip a beat as she locked her crystal blue orbs with his chocolate brown ones. She was at a loss for words. Yamamoto slipped his large hand into her small one, sending her a friendly smile despite the clamminess of her hand.

"Come on. I'll get you home." Her facial expression softened after that as she trailed close behind him. "As friends, right?" She asked innocently, secretly hoping he would say the opposite. Why she did so, she didn't know.

"What, you feel like giving me your answer right now?" He teased her, followed by a quick squeeze of his hand. Alice laughed. "Hell no!"

"It's nice to know that I'm like an incurable illness to you."

"Shut up."

As the two of them rounded around the corner of the street, Namimori-middle returned to its peaceful state. A figure clad in Chinese clothes could be seen on the rooftop of Namimori-middle. The sound of flapping wings resonated in the night sky, a blonde baby landing gracefully near the Chinese man.

"Did you teach her that move, maggot?"

Fon shook his head no. "She came up with it herself. Can't say I'm proud of her for pulling it off, but she was there for her Family, and that's what matters." Fon responded.

Collonello grinned. "I have to say, I underestimated her, maggot." "Her training has paid off. I just pray she has the strength to keep her head cool for the next battle that is to come." Fon sighed. "Which she won't…"

Collonello laughed. "I can't wait, maggot!"


	13. Electrifying Winds

_It took me a long time to finish this chapter. Most of it I wrote while I was hospitalized. Kidney stones and such. Hurts like hell. Hospital food sucks (missed my Mom's homemade cooking) and I don't fall asleep easily, let alone sleep in an unknown environment. Now I know how Tsuna felt when he was hospitalized… _

_Anyway, since it's been so long, I've wrote a whole lot, (the longest chapter so far!) so I hope you guys like it. If not, point out my mistakes and I'll try fixing it._

* * *

Benjamin left the airport with no signs of jetlag or fatigue. With his dark blue suit jacket casually slung over one shoulder and his light grey shirt loosened at the neck, he walked in a steady pace while holding onto his suitcase, emitting a businesslike aura along the way.

Several people (especially the ladies) stopped at the sight of seeing a blonde male with striking blue eyes, dressed up to attend a formal party. Benjamin nodded with a smile to follow, showing off his perfect pearl white teeth as he readjusted his glasses.

"_Konnichiwa_." He greeted the gaping strangers as best as he could, although he might have greeted them in English instead since it sounded quite awful. But still, at least he looked the part.

His blonde locks managed to fall uncontrollably before his eyes, resulting for him to run his fingers through his untamed hair, combing it back into place. "He looks so handsome." He heard a delighted voice of a Japanese female who seemed to take pleasure in gazing at him from afar. "I wonder if he's married. You can't go wrong with an American boyfriend, you know." They giggled, continuing their conversation in Japanese.

"Excuse me." He walked up to the group of ladies, ignoring the deadly glares of several males along the way, including an old man who fought the urge to confront the American directly of him having disrupted the peace. "Foreigners, they mess everything up I tells ya!" He complained while shaking his walking cane in Benjamin's direction.

A young woman about the age of twenty five pulled the old man away before he could cause any damage, much to the young woman's embarrassment. "Come on Grandfather. The man just got here. No need to get all upset." "Rowdy Americans with their rock music and all that rubbish. They're ruining this country!"

Benjamin couldn't help but to glance over at the old man from the corner of his eye, afterwards returning his attention to the ladies before him. "Sorry for asking, but which way is Namimori town? I'm running quite late, and I can't afford to lose any time." He asked politely, reverting to speaking English.

The girls giggled for a few seconds more. One of the girls gave him directions in Engrish, earning a dazzling smile from yours truly. "Much appreciated." He winked, her cheeks burning up afterwards. Benjamin walked off as he chuckled to himself.

"I still got it."

* * *

The school bell chimed, and the once empty hallways filled up with chattering students. Gokudera, Tsuna and Yamamoto made their way out the classroom, stopping in their tracks as soon as they spotted the crowd of students, randomly shouting at one another.

"Wow! Talk about a big crowd!" As always, Yamamoto remained his cheerful self despite the disastrous situation they're in.

"Freakin' cockroaches." Gokudera grumbled. "But don't worry Tenth! I've got your back!" He turned to the empty space between Yamamoto and himself, blinking his grey eyes. "Tsuna?" Yamamoto arched his brow.

"Gokudera-kun! Yamamoto-_oof!_" Their heads shot up at the sound of hearing Tsuna's panicky voice. In the crowd, they could see Tsuna's hand waving frantically as he tried his best not to get stamped on by the ocean of students.

"Tenth! How dare they whisk him away from under my nose!" Yamamoto held Gokudera back. "You're going to get whisked away as well at this rate, Gokudera." Yamamoto felt Gokudera's eyes burn a hole in his face. "So?!"

"He'll be fine. This is Tsuna we're talking about. He'll manage." Yamamoto laughed upon seeing Gokudera getting all fired up for something so trivial, which is so like him. Tsuna was now heading for the school gate. The mass of students scattered in different directions. Poor Tsuna with his slow reflexes ended up being trampled by the stampede.

"It hurts…" He lied there on the ground, clutching onto his schoolbag in fear of it all. Eventually, he got back on his feet and dusted off his shirt with a sigh to follow. Someone is calling him. He turns to see Benjamin, the foreigner, waving at him.

Tsuna looked over his shoulder, thinking he was talking to someone else. But he was the only one there. "O-ore?" He pointed at himself, feeling the need to run. "Yes my boy! I'm referring to you!" Benjamin walked over to Tsuna's side with a smile. He smacked him on the back, earning a frightened squeal coming from the depths of Tsuna's throat.

_An American?!_ He freaked.

"Is this Namimori Middle school? Please tell me it is. I came all the way here to surprise my cute little daughter, you see." Benjamin said in his own tongue. _What the hell is he saying!! I don't understand!! _Tsuna thought of his failed attempts at learning English, remembering the whole _I am pencil_ ordeal, the humiliation of that experience washing over him like a rippling wave.

"A-ano…" He held up his hands in order for Benjamin to stop his endless jabbering. "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" Benjamin inquired, inching closer as he invaded Tsuna's private bubble.

"A-ano! I don't understand a word you just said!" Tsuna backed away from him. Benjamin arched his brow, the corner of his lips curled into an amusing smirk. "How troublesome." He sighed, keeping that smug expression on his face.

"Tenth! You're okay!" Gokudera and Yamamoto entered the scene. Yamamoto glanced over at the blonde male, looking amused. "Who the hell are you? Don't stand so close to the Tenth." Gokudera stood before Tsuna, determined to protect him when needed.

"It's okay, Gokudera-kun. He doesn't mean any harm." Tsuna pulled him away from the foreigner. "Do any of you speak English?" Benjamin asked, growing a little impatient. Gokudera instantly threw him a death-glare.

"He's American!"

The enraged Italian took out a bundle of dynamite sticks, surprising Benjamin as Tsuna and Yamamoto struggled to hold him back. "Let it go Gokudera-kun! It's not a good enough reason to attack someone who happens to be born on American soil!" "He really can't stand Americans, huh? How funny!" Yamamoto laughed heartily.

_Blame it on Pierce-san._ Tsuna thought to himself.

Gokudera finally calmed down. The boy looked away, refusing to make any eye contact with Benjamin. _He treats him like a disease!_ Tsuna slapped himself in the face. "Well, anyway. It's been nice talking to you." Benjamin reached out to touch Tsuna's shoulder, despite the warning growl coming from Gokudera.

"I wouldn't call it an actual conversation, though." He smiled broadly.

Tsuna felt ashamed of himself. If only he knew how to speak English, he would be a huge help to this man. He's sure Gokudera knows the language, but hell has to freeze over first before he'll help a US citizen out. It's still a big maybe if hell really did freeze over, though.

"See you later kids." He walked off.

"Stay in school!" He yelled out to them, despite the fact of them not understanding a word he just said. "Geez Gokudera-kun. Can't you make an exception? He's not like Pierce-san, you know."

"Speaking of Alice…" Yamamoto interrupted. "Can't we ask her to help him out? She can serve as a translator." He suggested. Tsuna lit up, agreeing with Yamamoto instantly. "Yeah! We can ask Pierce-san! I forgot she knew how to speak English. It's her native language after all!"

"He just turned the corner. It's too late" Gokudera yawned, not even trying to pretend he cares. He stuffed his hands in his pockets afterwards.

"No worries. I can still catch up to him!" "Thanks Yamamoto." "H-hey! I can do something to help out!" Gokudera wasn't about to let Yamamoto take all the glory for himself. "Are you sure, Gokudera-kun? I wouldn't want to push you into helping your arch nemesis." Tsuna replied, not meaning a word he just said.

Detecting the sarcastic tone in his voice, Gokudera answered, "You _do_ care, Tenth! You know exactly how I feel! As expected from the Tenth Vongola Boss!" in which Tsuna pinched the bridge of his nose with his index-finger and thumb. Although Tsuna expected for Gokudera to say something similar, he still couldn't help but to be taken aback by his words.

_I guess I'll never get used to his extreme admiration for me._

"I'll drop him off at Alice's place, kay?!" Yamamoto walked backwards as he waved at Tsuna, afterwards breaking into a sprint as he disappeared round the corner of the street. "I hope he'll be okay." "This isn't likely, seeing that they don't understand each other." Tsuna looked down before him to see a suspicious mini version of Benjamin.

"Don't make fun of people Reborn!" "Another American?! They just keep popping up!" "Get a grip." Reborn jumped up as he avoided Gokudera's attack, only to deliver a sharp kick against his face. "I hate Americans…" Gokudera muttered under his breath as he held his nose in pain.

"That's Reborn." Tsuna informed Gokudera, but he barely heard him. "Never mind… Just go back to Italy and leave me alone." "That wouldn't be fun." Reborn told him the truth rather than lying about it. "At least lie to spare my feelings, Reborn!" Tsuna cried a waterfall. Reborn merely ran his chubby fingers through his golden hair with a smirk to follow.

"I still got it."

After a quick visit to Alice's place, Yamamoto informed the others of the bad news. "What do you mean, she's not home!! Then where the hell is she?!!" Yamamoto chuckled despite the harsh treatment he was getting from Gokudera. "No 'one was home, so there was no chance for me to ask." "Urgh… That crazy woman should know better!" Gokudera pulled on his hair.

"What are we supposed to do now, genius?" "I dunno." Yamamoto laughed. Benjamin couldn't help but smile. Gokudera reminded him of Alice, and Yamamoto reminded him of himself. Whenever he said something, he always managed to embarrass his only daughter. Which in turn, she starts yelling at him, much like Gokudera does right now.

"There's nothing we can do now. I was really counting on her help." Tsuna sighed. "Hey, at least we tried. He might not understand us, but he knows we did our best." "He doesn't speak for all of us." "I know, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna rolled his eyes. For a moment he seemed to regain his hope. "Haru can help! She constantly spouts English words, so she must speak English!"

Everyone fell silent at Tsuna's suggestion. Tsuna himself wished he didn't say anything. It's obvious that Haru doesn't speak the language fluently, so why drag her into it.

"Bring him over to your place, Tsuna. I'm sure he'll appreciate your hospitality. After all, this could be his first trip to Japan." Reborn made himself comfortable on Yamamoto's shoulder. "What are you planning? You're scheming something aren't you?" Tsuna eyed his home tutor, not trusting him one bit.

"Just hurry up and take him to your place. You'll be grateful to me later on, I promise." "You just admitted you're up to something!" Benjamin gazed at Reborn, growing amazed at how much he resembles him. "How adorable!" He held Reborn in the air, his icy blue orbs fixated on the baby.

The clicking sound of a rifle filled Benjamin's ears as Reborn aimed the muzzle straight at him. "Die." He said, the chubbiness of his cheeks concealing the dead-serious state he was in. "Ah!! Would you look at the time!! We should go!!" Tsuna pulled Reborn away from Benjamin, preventing a homicide from happening before him.

"Hey, you want to sell that doll to me? I'll pay you whatever you want." Benjamin dug into his wallet and pulled out a wad of US dollars." Tsuna froze at the sight of all the money. "Looks like he wants to buy the kid!" Yamamoto laughed, taking in the sight of a shocked Tsuna.

"His money is useless anyway." Gokudera grunted. "You were actually planning on selling him?!" Tsuna's eyes bulged out of his eye-sockets, utterly shocked of Gokudera's true motive. Gokudera merely shrugged, not really caring.

"Give me a break already!" Tsuna cried.

* * *

"Psssst… Alice-nee. Are you awake?" Alice was snoring gently, her lips quivering with each breath. Fuuta sighed, afterwards trying the poking method on Alice. For a moment, Alice didn't know where she was as she struggled to stay asleep, which was a losing battle.

The rays of the sun shining on her, drenching her with its warmth. The faint smell of a permanent marker penetrating her nostrils. The feel of the hard wooden floor under her. Then she opened her eyes. "Fuuta." Alice blinked her eyes upon seeing the boy smile down at her.

"Alice-nee… You okay? You took quite a hard blow to the head." Alice sat up straight as she took in her surroundings. "This is… Tsunami's room." "You don't remember what happened?" Fuuta tilted his head, looking quite adorable. "Only thing I can remember is…" Realization hit her like a speeding train.

"Lambo…" Alice frowned. "He slammed the door on me!" She jumped up, growing dizzy as she rubbed her temples feverishly. "I'll get him back." Alice opened the door, only to come face to face with Bianchi.

"Here you are. Tsuna's looking for you." She said as she leaned against the doorframe. "Looking for me? Why? I'm busy here." She answered truthfully. "Something about a language issue. What's with your face?" Bianchi asked, rather amused.

"My face?"

Bianchi sighed. She steered Alice into the bathroom for her to look in the mirror. Alice turned pale. Her face was streaked with permanent marker, which explained the smell. Her bangs covered her eyes as she grumbled a string of profanities under her breath. "Lambo was tired of you stalking him, I guess." Fuuta stifled a laugh as he peered in the bathroom.

"I wasn't stalking him! I was… Studying him…" She realized how stupid she looked, even without the permanent marker on her face. "I don't want to lose to him!" She cried with a pout to follow, referring to Pezzo. Her pride was on the line, (and her life, but she couldn't care less) so she took the chance to study the chosen Guardian for the following battle. She would not lose the right to wear the Ring of Wind on her finger.

"Don't you think you went a teensy bit too far this time, Alice-nee?" "I dunno… Maybe just a little." She admitted, not wanting to blame everything on the five year old. After all, she didn't leave him out of her sight for a second ever since she got here. Poor Lambo locked himself up in the bathroom after seeing Alice waiting for him, sitting Indian style on the floor.

And there was no way for him to find shelter around Nana, because she was out doing the groceries with Ami and I-Pin. _He must have been scared._ Alice hung her head, feeling her anger ebb away, in its place feeling ashamed. _I'm supposed to help the Guardians, not to stress them out._

The sound of the front door shutting could be heard, along with countless pairs of footsteps. "Looks like they're here." Alice eyed Bianchi in total confusion. "The language issue, remember?" Bianchi tried to refresh her memory. She made her way through the door, wanting to be the first to greet her loved one.

"Wash your face up, will you? You don't want to look bad in front of Hayato. I'm rooting for you, Alice." Bianchi smiled teasingly in Alice's direction, earning another question mark hanging above her head. She shook it off and washed her face, afterwards looking at her reflection.

"Talk about a _permanent_ marker. It won't come off." She sighed. The sound of Gokudera gagging and choking about could be heard from below, followed with a trademark squeal from Tsuna.

"You can properly wash it off later, Alice-nee." Fuuta slipped his hand into hers, pulling her along with him. Alice shrugged, not really caring as she allowed for Fuuta to do so.

"You're so childish, Hayato." Bianchi flicked her hair at the sight of seeing her half brother passing out on her behalf. "What's going on here?" Alice made her way downstairs with Fuuta by her side, clutching onto her arm despite the horrendous scribbles on her face. She looked around, spotting the passed out Gokudera, supported by Yamamoto as Tsuna held a shocked expression on his face upon seeing Alice.

"What happened to your face?!"

"It's a long story. Don't look at me like I'm some kind of freak, okay."

"It's hard not to!" Tsuna replied harshly.

"Whatever… You know how to speak English right? Just help this guy out." He pointed at Benjamin, who seemed to be struck by lightning as soon as Alice's crystal blue orbs made contact with his icy blue ones. Reborn's smug smirk remained unnoticed by the others.

"Dad?" Alice said, switching over to English. "What are you doing here?"

Fuuta looked up to see her eyes fill to the brim with tears. Tsuna looked back and forth, not getting it at all. _Why the tense atmosphere?_ Benjamin opened his arms wide in an exaggerated gesture. He said nothing, but it was clear to see in his eyes that he was overjoyed to have finally laid his eyes upon his little girl.

The daughter he hasn't seen in a long time. How much she's grown. He just couldn't believe it. Alice looked him over. He was still the same. He was tall and broad and the few grey strands in his blonde hair at his temples suited him. He still wore the same glasses; the silly looking half rim design. With him, as he gets older, he only looks more handsome.

Alice wasted no time and dashed in her Father's direction, allowing for his arms to close up around her in an affectionate embrace. "Alice, for heaven's sake, you still are as impatient as ever." Benjamin laughed as he cradled her in his arms.

"W-what's going on here?!" Tsuna exclaimed in total shock of it all. "I guess now's a good time to introduce myself. The name is Benjamin. Benjamin Pierce. I thank you from the bottom of my heart for taking such good care of my daughter." Benjamin turned to Tsuna, speaking fluent Japanese all of a sudden. He couldn't say anything. This was all too much.

"Okay…" He cried a waterfall of tears as he realized he got tricked. "My pleasure…" Benjamin laughed at the sight of seeing Tsuna hang his head in defeat.

"Sorry for the trouble boys."

* * *

Alice sat still as Benjamin carefully dabbed a wet cloth on her face, trying his best to remove the marker lines. Gokudera was out on the floor with a blanket spread over him, being nursed to health by the cause of his sudden illness, Bianchi. Yamamoto and Tsuna gazed at the daughter and Father from the kitchen, not wanting to intrude.

"What are you doing here Dad? Couldn't you have called before coming here?" Benjamin dabbed on her cheek as he smiled. "I wanted to surprise you. Besides, I heard from Ami that you've grown interested in the boys. I can't blame you… With all these good-looking boys by your side, it's only a matter of time before you get romantically involved with them."

"I'm not! They're just close friends." Alice smiled, despite her Father's words. It felt good to talk to him. She's happy he dropped by without warning her first. It made for one heck of a surprise.

Alice always felt proud whenever she's around him. She knows they are a striking pair, much like they used to be when she was but a little girl. After her Father was given full guardianship over her and she moved in at his place, she came to realize that he was the one she resembles the most.

She has the same wide-set eyes, nose and brows. She had his playful but stern face. To Alice, her Father was handsome. She had come to think that she too was handsome. Not pretty, like her Mother, but handsome.

And the fact that her Father likes to be the bad boy sometimes, thus flipping his parental role with a childish one, didn't seem to bother Alice at all. She still loves him enormously.

"There, all done." He wiped the moist cloth over her face one last time, afterwards looking at the clean result. "So, how about you introduce me to your friends." Benjamin gestured to Yamamoto and Tsuna, looking a little out of place.

"You can come in, you know. He won't bite." She called out to them. Tsuna and Yamamoto inched closer. Oddly, Yamamoto held a serious expression on his face, undoubtedly trying to make a good first impression on Benjamin.

"I'm Yamamoto Takeshi. I sit beside your daughter in class." Benjamin struggled to keep a straight face, already picking up on his feelings for Alice. "Nice to meet you. I thank you for trying so hard to help me." He shook his hand with a firm hold, smiling at Yamamoto, causing for the boy to smile back as he allowed for his feigned front to break down.

"I hope Alice didn't cause any trouble. She missed me, that's why she's so difficult to handle." Alice send her Father a glare, growing insulted at his words. _I'm not difficult to handle… Not at all_.

"You have quite a firm handshake there." "Well, yeah." Yamamoto scratched the back of his head, growing embarrassed. "I'm into-" "Don't tell me. You play baseball." Yamamoto laughed, amazed at his knowledge just by shaking his hand.

"I just figured you look like the kind of guy who'd rather steal second base than an automobile." Benjamin smiled, obviously approving of Yamamoto already.

"You interested in playing baseball for a living? I know a friend who knows a friend who can take care of it in a flash. You have to be a man to play baseball for real, but you have to have a lot of little boy in you, too. I'd say you fall into that category perfectly, my boy!" Benjamin nudged the still embarrassed Yamamoto with his elbow, completely ignoring Tsuna.

"Would you quit talking about baseball? It sucks." Maybe she should have said that in English. "No offense Takeshi." "None taken." Yamamoto laughed once he remembered how bad she was in the first place. He doesn't resent her for hating the sport.

"And this is?" Benjamin turned to Tsuna. "Sawada Tsunayoshi. Just call me Tsuna." He bowed a little to emphasize the respect he held for the man, even though he fooled them all.

"Alright then, Tsuna."

An uncomfortable silence filled between them. Well, it was mostly uncomfortable for Tsuna, since Benjamin couldn't stop staring at him with that goofy smile on his lips. "Want to see some baby pictures?" Benjamin broke the silence, opening his leather wallet as he revealed the flaps containing embarrassing baby pictures of Alice.

"Dad! What the hell!" Alice protested, clearly upset. "N-no, that's okay." Tsuna declined. "Then stop staring at the pictures!" She retorted upon seeing Tsuna's eyes travel to the baby pictures.

"I'm sorry! He practically shoves them in my face! What am I supposed to do, look away?!" He exclaimed. "Well _duh_!!" "Ain't she a sweetie pie? So adorable." "I like this picture very much." Fuuta pointed at a picture, showing a three year old Alice consuming her birthday cake all by herself.

"I couldn't get a nice picture of her sitting still, so I settled with that one instead. She's so impatient, really." "Dad! Quit embarrassing me already!" Alice flapped her arms about, her cheeks burning up. "Alright alright. You win Snoogly Booboo McCutiekins." He gathered her into his arms again, her cheeks burning up even more at his show of affection. "_Snoogly Booboo McCutiekins_?" Tsuna said, his brow twitching.

"Shut up." Came Alice's muffled reply.

"And I thought Babyface was bad."

That evening, Benjamin took up the invitation of Nana to stay for dinner, delaying the unpacking of his suitcase for when he gets to Ami's place. Since Yamamoto also decided to stay for dinner, Gokudera had no other option but to stay as well, seeing that he refuses to leave Tsuna in the company of Yamamoto. After dinner, Benjamin passes Ami her present.

"I got you something." She thanks him after seeing the contents of the box handed over to her. "Four bottles of authentic Californian wine." Benjamin waved his hand graciously in the air, as if responsible for making the bottles of wine appear magically before Ami's eyes. She thanks him.

"I hope you didn't spend too much money on me." "I assure you, I haven't." He said, his icy blue eyes locked with her brown ones. "But it look so expensive." Ami held onto the box. "Just something small…" "You've been too generous." "Not at all. Anything for you, my dear."

"Are they seeing each other or something?" Tsuna couldn't help but whisper at Alice. _He's trying to get her drunk._ Alice slapped herself in the face at Benjamin's tactics. "This is how he acts around the opposite sex. No doubt he's forgotten all about me at this point." Alice rolled her eyes upon seeing her flirtatious Father get into action.

"Ah, Amy. How long it has been since I last saw that radiant smile of yours." He said, pronouncing her name with an American twist to it. Ami couldn't help but to giggle, her cheeks turning bright red. Alice rolled her eyes at her Father's charming tactics.

"Dad… _Ew._" Alice whispered to her Father, making him laugh. She just can't picture Ami and her old man together. He's the kind of man that can't be tied down to one person. Although Ami and him go way back, they've never thought of themselves to be more than just friends.

"Don't worry, Alice. He's not man enough to handle me anyway." She turned to Alice, reassuring her of the worst case scenario in her eyes. "Ah yes! Alice, I also brought you a little something from our hometown." Benjamin placed a small paper bag before Alice, earning an odd look from yours truly. _Where's the gift paper? Where's the fancy ribbon?_

Despite the questions popping up in her head, she opened the bag as everyone leaned in, growing curious. "Thanks Dad. I was in desperate need of a mug like this one." She held the letter-printed mug in a toast-like position with a blank expression gracing her face. "Isn't it great, Alice?" "It's made in Japan." Alice eyed the bottom of the mug.

_He says he loves his daughter, but he can't even buy her a proper gift!_ Tsuna looked at him in disbelief. Gokudera sat back and enjoyed the show.

"I get that you forgot to buy me anything proper Dad, really. But don't import Japan's exports back in, kay?" With that, Benjamin burst out in laughter. Nana and Ami followed after that. "Adults…" Alice turned her back on everyone, sulking in a corner.

Later on, Benjamin said his farewells to everyone, again apologizing for all the trouble he caused. Alice waved goodbye as she ran up beside her Father in the cool night air. Ami gazed at the sky, hearing the faint rumbling noise of thunder in the distance. "You scared?" Benjamin asked his daughter. Alice arched her brow, as if mocking him.

"Scared? I'm not four anymore Dad." "I wish you were, though. You're growing up so fast." He smiled down at her. She looked away. "You're just getting old." Benjamin laughed again as he pressed her tiny body close to his. "Let me congratulate you." She smirked. "On becoming an old man?" I just hope you're not becoming an idiot." "Touche." He chuckled.

Just as they reached Ami's place, heavy raindrops descended from the heavens, accompanied with the loud booming sounds of thunder. A visible flash of light lit up the dark sky. "Make yourself comfortable." Ami turned to Benjamin, taking his coat as any proper host would do. She turned her attention to the bottles of liquor, walking off to put it away.

Benjamin took a step in her direction, only to look at his daughter. Alice's hands were thrust stiffly into the front pockets of her destroyed jeans, her gaze plastered on the floor. "Dad…" She looked up at him, her face serious. "Did you come here to take me back?"

"Alice…" His voice is feeble, not a good sign. "I'll be leaving in a week or so. I figured that'll be enough time for you to say goodbye." "Must I leave?" Her crystal blue orbs betrayed her sadness, despite Alice's deep frown to cover it all up as she tried to look mad.

"Alice, you're going home. Isn't that what you wanted?" He walked over to her, placing his large hands on her shoulders. "You kept your grades up. You made friends, other than joining some violent gang. I'm proud and satisfied with what you've accomplished. Don't you think you've stayed here long enough?" He smiled at her, but it wasn't the same. She smirked, avoiding eye-contact as she looked down again.

"If you came here a month sooner, I would have gotten on the plane without a fuss. I would have _loved_ to go back. But now… It's different." Alice removed her Father's hands from her shoulders, still not looking him in the eye. "I have something I need to do here. I can't just walk away. Not when my friends are counting on me." She walked past him, taking off her shoes and trading it in with her indoor slippers.

Benjamin watched her do so with an expressionless face. Alice walked up the stairs, not saying another word. Benjamin felt his heart sink at the thought of Alice turning into her brother, which is what was happening here. She never defied him. She never acted so cold before.

_Why won't they look me in the eye?_ Benjamin thought with a frown. A shadow of sadness falls over him as he stood there, looking defeated.

"She's changed." His head shot up at the sound of Ami's voice reaching his ears. She was leaning against the wall, her arms crossed over her chest. "I hardly recognize her anymore." He sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair, looking quite troubled despite his smile.

"She's not like Aidan. You've raised her well, Benji-kun" Ami uncrossed her arms, making her way over to him. "I know that." He rolled his eyes. "You were thinking the exact opposite, though." "It's just… I don't want to screw up, you know?" Benjamin paced back and forth.

"Aidan's the result of my mistakes, and I don't want for Alice to go down the same path. Sure, the divorce sounded like a good solution, but Aidan and Alice are the ones suffering because of it." Ami held onto his arm, putting a halt to his frantic worrying.

"I believe they saw the divorce coming long before the two of you did, so it doesn't really matter at this point. It's over and done with. There's no need to beat yourself up over it." Benjamin gazed at her, calming down a little. "Yeah, I suppose you're right." "Aren't I always?" She joked. "Just take it easy. Give Alice some time to work it all out." Benjamin nodded understandingly, not finding the right words to say.

"Yeah."

* * *

It was raining hard when Alice snuck out the back door. Having slipped on her black puffy coat, she pulled up the hood for extra protection against the falling rain. Alice crossed the empty streets of Namimori, making her way to the school building where the others must be waiting.

At the sight of seeing Ryohei wave at her, despite the pouring rain, she smiled to herself. "Took you long enough." He grinned at her. She noticed his bandaged arm. "It's that bad, huh?" Ryohei shrugged.

"You okay?" The boxer asked as the two of them walked up the stairs, making their way to the others on the roof. "I'm fine. You're the one with the broken bones." She sounded cheerful, which made Ryohei feel better. "You made it." Tsuna smiled at Alice. She nodded briefly, her hands shoved in her jeans pockets, making her look like an up-to-no-good thug.

Lambo's shivering afro betrayed his position behind Tsuna's legs as he tried his best to hide. "L-lambo-san didn't mean it. You're to blame! Lambo-san didn't do anything wrong!" The five year old pointed at Alice, her facial expression softening at the sight of seeing Lambo cry.

She held a tough front, acting as if his tears didn't faze her at all. Tsuna noticed this, as did a concerned Yamamoto. She brushed past Tsuna, preparing herself for the battle that is to come. Gokudera held onto her arm in the nick of time.

"What's with the aloof emotions, Babyface. You getting cold feet?" Alice looked at him, her bored stare intensifying tenfold. "Not at all." She answered plainly while pulling back from Gokudera, proving him right of the matter.

"What the hell? You'd better put your act together, or I'll-" "I'll be out of your hair before long, so it doesn't matter what you say to me at this point." Gokudera frowned in his pissed state. He never understood what she's on about, and he'll make no exception this time.

"What the hell are you blabbing about?!" He held onto her collar, determined to break her into tiny pieces if she refuses to explain. "Enough! Give her some space, Gokudera." "Reborn-san... But she's-" "You're making it worse. Stand down." Gokudera had no choice but to obey. "Cheh. Whatever." He shoved Alice away, turning his back on her as he walked away.

Alice felt Reborn's beady eyes on her. She remained reticent nonetheless. Rainwater swished down the guttering as the thunder reminded them of its presence, thundering above their heads. "Alice, remember your position. You are the Wind Representative. You, and only you can support the Guardians in battle." "I know that." She looked down at her feet. "Let me finish." Reborn said as he held up his chubby hand.

"We are all concerned about Lambo's position, which is only natural, seeing that he is the youngest." Lambo sniffed loudly, still upset. "Everyone here would like nothing more than to trade places with you, just to help Lambo out. But you... You're not even trying." "Look, I know I've-" "I'm not done yet." Reborn interrupted sharply.

"I think it's clear to see that you're not yourself. But you need to know that if you're failing to do your duty properly, the whole Family will fall to pieces because of it." Alice remained silent. She knew what she was doing wrong. But it was so hard for her to come to terms with it.

"What about me?" She murmured. "What will keep me from falling, sinking or slipping away?"

Tsuna was one step away from answering her question, when Reborn shot him a look. "A selfish Wind Representative is an unusable one. Remember that." "Reborn." Tsuna gazed at his home tutor.

"Let's get a move on."

Ryohei, Gokudera and Tsuna made their way on the roof, facing the bad weather. Yamamoto followed, but not before looking at a slightly discouraged Alice, looking down at her feet again. He wanted to be able to look at her properly, to sort out whatever it was that made her so distant.

With a sorrowful look on his face, he turned away.

"Tonight's combat area is a lightning rod area appropriate for the Guardians of Thunder, the Elettrico Circuit." The Cervello explained as the rain reverted into a soft drizzle. "Special wires that easily conduct electricity run along the floor of the Elettrico Circuit." Righty said.

"The thunder that hits the lightning rods is enhanced several times and runs through them." Lefty concluded. "That's terrible; just standing there will burn you to a crisp!" Tsuna exclaimed. "Hold onto my coat for me." Alice said, shoving the puffy coat in Gokudera's arms. He glared at her, throwing it aside instantly.

"Okay! Let's do the usual!" Ryohei pulled Tsuna in the usual huddle. Yamamoto joined in as well, as did Gokudera, as much as he hated it. "Join in Alice!" There was no stopping Ryohei now, and Alice knew this. But she could feel her conscience kicking in, telling her she doesn't deserve a spot in the huddle. Not after she ignored Lambo and almost got into a fight with Gokudera.

"Yeah, I don't think-" "DON'T THINK! JUST DO IT TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei pulled her in by force after seeing her hesitant behavior. "_Lambo!! Fight!!_" They broke the huddle, much to Alice's relief. "Listen, Pierce-san. You probably already planned for this, but just look out for Lambo. He's just a kid after all, and I don't want for him to get killed out there." Tsuna placed his worried gaze on the cowboy in his arms. Alice grinds her teeth, feeling left out again.

_What about me?! Aren't you worried for my wellbeing?!_ She wanted to scream at him, but her current grinding obsession with her teeth prevented her from doing so. Eventually, Alice felt sorry for the cow. He still hasn't calmed down. "Fine…" She took out a chocolate bar from her pocket, shoving the treat in Lambo's mouth.

"Mmmm?" He arched his brow, greedily swallowing the bar whole. "Savor the taste, idiot!" Alice scolded him as Tsuna laughed. _At least she's trying to cheer him up._ "It might be your last." Tsuna sweat-dropped.

_Cheering him up?!_ _I don't think so!!_

"Good luck. We're with you all the way." Yamamoto said. Alice scoffed at his words. _Think about what you just said when I pass out on the battlefield_. Ignoring her comrades once again, she made her way over to one of the Cervello.

"Where do I stand."

"Over here." Righty led her over to the battle grounds, letting her stand on the side. "Just like that?" Yamamoto looked anxious. "She's such an idiot! At least wait until the Stupid Cow's ready!" Lefty led Pezzo over to his place on the battlefield. Levi stood near as well, already telling himself it won't be necessary to call for him when his opponent is a five year old.

Alice was filled with rage upon spotting Pezzo, yawning lightly before her. She was so into glaring at him, that she barely noticed Righty equipping her with a metal collar. As she clicked the lock, Alice looked freaked out. Pezzo was receiving the same treatment, which relieved Alice a little.

"What's up with the Battle Royal collars?! You planning on blowing them up?!" An impatient Gokudera stepped forward. "The Wind Representatives will sustain the same amount of electric damage their Guardians are receiving in battle." "What?! That's crazy to the extreme!!" Ryohei yelled out.

Alice fiddled with the collar, desperate to remove it from her neck. "Once removed, they will explode." Alice froze at that piece of information. "E-explode?" Tsuna furrowed his brows at the sight of seeing Alice in her life-threatening predicament. "That's too much! She can't handle all that pain!" "Are we not allowed to put the Wind Representative to the test?" Righty said. "Then you, as the Boss of your party, only make us believe that this girl does not suffice with fulfilling the task of supporting the Guardians." Lefty finished off.

"I didn't mean that!" "Let it go Tsuna. They won't budge. Besides, this might be the only way for Alice to regain back her senses as the Wind Representative." The baby gazed at Alice, seeing her fidget with the device around her neck. She felt like a chained dog; humiliated and pathetic.

"The Thunder Ring, Levi A Than VS Lambo. Battle start!"

Lambo shivered violently under Levi's gaze. Levi closed in on Lambo, his shadow cast upon the cowboy. "Don't just stand there! Make a move, Stupid Cow!" "This isn't gonna end well." Yamamoto frowned. "He's dead meat." Belphegor hissed. Lightning thundered from above, hitting the rod as the enhanced electricity ran through the wires on the ground.

Levi jumped up in time, whereas Lambo didn't see it coming. His tiny body lit up as the electricity passed through him. He screamed, the pain getting the better of him. Alice crashed down on all fours, feeling the same excruciating pain surge through her body. It was unbearable.

She felt her insides burn, followed with a taste of metal surfacing in her mouth as she coughed up blood.

"Pierce-san! Hang in there!" Tsuna cried out. "This is not good at all." Yamamoto clenched his hands into fists, feeling the need to help them grow within him. "I can't watch." Tsuna closed his eyes, but they didn't stay shut for long.

"We will confirm life or death." "There will be no need." Levi stopped the Cervello, the smell of burned skin seeming to confirm both the Thunder Guardian and the Wind Representative's death. "They're burned."

Proving him wrong, Lambo jumped up from his roasted position, crying his eyes out as if the life was blown back into his small body. "It hurts!" Levi blinked, not believing what his own eyes are seeing.

"He's safe! He's alive!" Tsuna couldn't contain the happiness he felt. He didn't understand what had happened, but that was irrelevant. "The Stupid Cow is in better shape than Babyface. She's barely moving." As Gokudera's words sunk in, Tsuna placed his attention on Alice. Smoke was emitting from her body as she lied there, motionless.

"Pierce-san!" She didn't respond. "She's still breathing." One of the Cervello announced after examining Alice. "Barely!" Tsuna couldn't stand this. If it wasn't for that collar around her neck, she would be fine. "Remove the collar! I don't care if she's deemed unworthy of serving as the Wind Representative! She's can't handle another shock like that!" "That won't happen." She retorted blankly.

"Then I'll remove it with my own hands!" "Tenth…" Gokudera felt his pain. If she dies, his hands will be stained by her blood for the rest of his life. "Don't worry, Tsuna. She's fine." Reborn reassured his pupil of the issue. "She survived thanks to Lambo's Elettrico Cuoio. His electric skin lessened the impact on Alice, although it still hurts, no doubt." He explained.

"So there's no need for you to interfere. Leave it to Lambo. He's capable of helping her. Alice only needs to realize this and she'll be back to normal." Speak of the devil... Alice got up on her feet, breathing heavily as her body tried to cope with the damage dealt upon her.

"She's so stubborn." Gokudera's words came out as a compliment, rather than an insult. "A-Alice…" Lambo sniffed, holding onto his tail. "Louder…" She chanted. Levi eyed Alice, holding onto his parabola as he dashed in her direction to strike her down.

"He's going after Alice!" Yamamoto exclaimed, fighting the urge to join the fray. His hand was aching to hold onto his sword. He wanted nothing more than to cut him down personally, but that clearly wasn't an option.

"WHAAAAA!!" Lambo wailed like a siren, causing for Levi to stop his attack as he looked over his shoulder. A cloud of pink smoke engulfed Lambo as he made use of his Ten-Year Bazooka. As the smoke disintegrates into nothing, thus revealing Adult Lambo standing in Crybaby Lambo's place, Adult Lambo took a look around, completely stunned.

Adult Lambo was wearing a typical outfit for dancing the tango; a silk shirt, a classy vest, straight cut trousers (which are held up by suspenders) and a nice pair of dancing shoes. He moved his right foot back with his arms held before him as if he held onto something (or someone) just before he switched places with his younger self.

A blood red rose hung from his lips as he pouted, suddenly realizing the fun is all over. "My my, long time no see, Young Vongola." He greeted Tsuna as he cast aside the rose. _He was dancing?! He always ends up doing something ridiculous!_

"Read the tense atmosphere, Stupid Cow!" "Tense atmosphere?" "VOOOII!! What's the deal! That ain't the same brat from before!" Squalo protested. "He is the form of the Guardian ten years from now, as summoned by the Ten-Year bazooka." Righty explained. "Thus we acknowledge that he is a candidate, and the match will continue." Lefty finished.

"Looks like I made my entrance just on time." Adult Lambo smiled goofily, scanning the situation with his open eye. "Thunder set!!" Thunder roared from high above as Adult Lambo took out his horns, placing them on his head, his horns seeming to absorb the shocking electricity.

"Let's get this over with." Alice gazed upon her knight in shining armor, ignoring his salsa outfit as best as she could. After all, he was there when she needed him the most. He'll pull through.

"Idiot…" She got down on her knees, letting him handle Levi. Alice didn't have much of a choice in the matter. This is Lambo's fight for the Thunder Ring. She can only interfere when he calls out to her, which isn't likely. Not after his self-confidence has risen to a new height. _Or maybe he's just being his conceited self. _

"Take a break, Alice. The dazzling star has arrived!" _Yep. He's conceited. _"Take this!! Elettrico Cornata!!" Adult Lambo, with his fully charged horns, ran towards a not-happy-looking Levi. "Levi Volta!!" The enemy dispatched his parabola's as they charged up in preparation for his attack.

"What's that?!" Tsuna looked quite worried. The parabola's fired a ray of electricity at Adult Lambo, who still hasn't reached Levi yet, blocking his attack as the powerful rays of electricity passed through his body.

Following his pain, Alice fell to her knees again. The intense heat of the electricity turned her sweat into steam as the air around her rose several degrees, burned her skin and damaged her nerve cells to the core. She screamed her lungs out, feeling her organs give way from within.

"This isn't good. Lambo can't withstand that much voltage, even with his physiology." Reborn said. "If he can't withstand the blow, Alice won't survive! Her body can't take it!" After the tormented pain inflicted on Adult Lambo and Alice became less painful, thanks to Levi's retreating parabola's, the pair collapsed on the hardened floor as traces of faint electrical charges ran through them.

"Lambo! Hang in there!" Adult Lambo twitched from time to time, turning his head as the world spun around him. "Any last words before I dispose of you?" Levi's voice could be heard as a shadow cast over Alice. "Do something Stupid Cow!! He's gonna waste her!!" His vision was compromised. His body felt numb. His head was still spinning like crazy. There was nothing he could do.

Lightning danced out of the gathered storm, and the thunder burst like a rocket overhead. As Levi prepared himself to jump, he found that he couldn't. Glancing down, he saw Alice holding onto his foot. Although badly damaged, she still found the energy to smirk.

"Where do you think… You're going?" She coughed up blood, looking extremely pale to the bare eye. Adult Lambo shook off the dizziness as he realized what she was planning on doing. His eyes widened in disbelief as the thunder struck down, hitting the rod as the electricity it produced ran through the wires on the ground.

"Let go!!" He yelled, but it was too late. As he backed away while avoiding the wires at the same time, he fell silent at the sight before him. Alice, Levi and Pezzo experienced the shock to the bone, burning them without mercy.

"Babyface!!" Gokudera called out to her. "Alice!!" Yamamoto soon followed as Tsuna looked absolutely terrified. Ryohei refused to look away, forcing himself to keep his eyes open as he hoped for the best.

"She has guts." Belphegor smirked, in which Squalo and Mammon placed their eyes upon the prince. "I feel like cutting it out." He cackled, referring to her internal organs. "She's not a pushover, that's for sure, unlike her cowardly Boss." Squalo turned away from Belphegor, ignoring his sick comment.

"Hmm? Did I hear that right? Sounds like you're _actually_ starting to respect her, Squalo." "I know." Squalo grumbled, his lips breaking into a grin afterwards. "And for that, I'll give her a proper burial."

Pezzo shook off the remaining electric waves like a wet dog, his blood-red eyes darting back and forth. Smoke emitted from Levi's pissed form. "You want to make a fool of me that badly, huh?" Alice felt weak. Another shock like that and she won't live to tell the tale. "Hell yeah…" She said, egging him on, it seems.

Levi's boot connected with her stomach, sending her rolling a few feet away. "Lambo!! Do something!! Help her out!!" Tsuna tried to steer Adult Lambo in the right direction. "All right!!" Two solid objects connected against the back of Levi's head, the vein on his forehead growing even bigger because of it.

"Don't throw your horns at him!!" Tsuna scolded him. He couldn't believe Adult Lambo actually threw his horns at Levi. "He dug his own grave by throwing those!" Tsuna slapped himself in the face upon witnessing Adult Lambo's stupidity. _It's like he's throwing the pin, instead of a grenade._

"You should have thrown your dancing shoes, stupid cow!! They make a better impact on him!!" _And Gokudera-kun's really getting into it_!! "What do you think you're doing?" Levi send him a death-glare. "G-getting your attention?" Adult Lambo answered, although he didn't seem quite so sure of what he was doing himself.

"You've got it!!" Levi broke into a sprint as Adult Lambo gulped, fearing for his life now that he was (un-horned) unarmed. "I'll cut you up!!" Levi's parabola pierced through his left shoulder, cleanly pulling it back out as he prepared for another stabbing attack, planning on piercing his heart.

Unfortunately, Adult Lambo couldn't stand the pain as he cried his eyes out. "UWAAAHH!! IT HURTS!!" "What is he doing?" Gokudera questioned Adult Lambo's actions after seeing him pull out the Ten-Year Bazooka. A deafening explosion occurred as he pulled the trigger. Alice blinked, unable to move a muscle from her position on the ground.

"Adult Lambo used the Ten-Year Bazooka? What's gonna happen?!" A shadow flickered in the slowly dissolving smoke, the faint sound of electrical discharge reaching Alice's ears. She held her breath, fearing for the worst as she felt an unexplainable presence of raw power. "Shit…" She panicked slightly, not wanting to stick around but finding that her tired limbs refused to move, still.

Lambo from twenty years in the future appeared before her, his olive-green eyes locked with Alice's crystal blue ones with a controlled face. Even if she had the ability to move, she would be paralyzed to the spot just by his hard gaze only. "C-crap…" Although Lambo had no intention of hurting her, she was convinced otherwise.

His eyes shone with a specially tender light, and with a faint, happy and modest smile, bowing gracefully and respectfully over her, he brushed away her blonde hair that had partially fallen over her eyes. "How long has it been since I've been summoned by the Ten-Year Bazooka." He said, his voice strong but affectionate at the same time. He stroked her cheek, causing for Alice to flinch because of the pain.

"Judging by the pain, I would assume this isn't a dream." "Are you kidding me?! Have you been smoking crack or something?! Of course this isn't a dream, you idi-" She broke into a coughing fit, spitting up blood. Lambo turned her over so she was lying on her back.

"This is all your fault. Well, not really your fault. It was Crybaby Lambo's fault for not…" She coughed again, feeling her lungs burn. "Not calling out to me. Not to mention Lambo from ten years from now. You'd better not fail me, or I'll kill you." Lambo couldn't help but to smile down upon her wrecked self.

He looked around, spotting Tsuna and the others either gazing at him in confusion or amazement, or maybe both. He couldn't tell. But he felt fortunate to see them. "Is that really the Stupid Cow?" "He seems really dependable." Tsuna said. "Meeting you again… It's been such a long time." Alice felt like punching the guy. _What the hell is he getting all sentimental about?! In the middle of a battle no less! _

He looked down at Alice again, sliding his arms under her as he picked her up from the cold floor, bridal style. "Put me down. I don't need your help. You're gonna screw up anyway." She tried to wriggle out of his arms, but it wasn't much of a wriggle if her body barely moved. _This sucks. No one will listen to my burdens. I'm the one who supports the Guardians, but no' one supports me! No one…_

"No one is there for me to soothe me in my distress. I just… I want someone to hold onto, not the other way around." She leaned her head against his chest, giving up on everything, it seemed. "I don't care if I'm sounding like a selfish brat." Her voice quivered as she exhaled.

"I'm holding onto you right now. I'm supporting you… literally." Lambo stated the obvious, a blank expression gracing his face. "And so are they." He turned to the others. "You don't have to carry the burden of their suffering and pain on your shoulders alone. You share it."

Alice shut her eyelids wearily, afterwards opening them again as she allowed for Lambo's words to sink in. "It still feels like I'm the lowest on the totem pole." Little waves of panic kept rolling and curling in her stomach as she thought about her Father, her leaving Japan, her Family members.

Lambo smiled, despite her depressing position. "I forgot how stubborn you can get…" Alice rolled her eyes. "At least let me repay you for the chocolate bar." Lambo walked away from Levi, carefully placing her down on her feet as Alice arched her brow at his words.

"Chocolate bar?"

Levi peered in at them with his inflamed eyes, raging like a demon. "Leave him to me. I won't disappoint you this time, trust me." He smiled, his face looking soft and sorrowful. She desperately wanted to ask him why he put on such a sad expression, but Alice held back, gathering the courage to smile sincerely in his direction. _Now I definitely know he's not going to need my help. But, it's okay... I know he's there to share the burden I carry on my shoulders._

"Well then… Let us begin." Lambo faced Levi, walking forward. "It doesn't matter who you are. I will still kill you. After you're out of the picture, she'll follow close behind you." Levi was clearly burning from the inside, finding it hard to keep his raging jealousy under control.

"It seems Alice managed to get under your skin." Says Lambo. "Compared to me, she's quite the greenhorn when it comes to irritating people." He smirked. "I'm a goldhorn," Lambo tapped his right horn. "So you might want to keep your eyes appealed, my friend." "Who are you calling a greenhorn, huh?!" Alice protested, despite the damage she sustained. She puffed out her cheeks, feeling insulted.

"Enough of this!" Levi dispatched his parabolas. "It's that attack again! Lambo! Run!" Tsuna yelled. "Once the umbrellas have opened, he's done for." Belphegor smirked. A moment's glance was enough to scare the life out of Alice as she awaited the shock, looking absolutely horrified.

Lambo looked back, seeing Alice shiver all over as she shut her eyes. At that time, Lambo was hit by the electricity coming from the parabolas as a flash of lightning struck the lightning rods, multiplying the damage he's receiving. "This is bad!" A shocked Gokudera exclaimed.

"Lambo!"

"He will be burnt to ashes. I wish the Boss could see this light." Levi turned his back on Lambo, convinced of his death without actually seeing the body. "Umm… I'm still here." Alice said in a mere whisper. "What?!" Levi snapped. "H-how can she still be standing?!" Gokudera yelled out. She didn't understand, and neither did Levi. Alice felt a prickling sensation emanate from the collar around her neck, and that was it.

"My, my. Where are you going, my friend?" Lambo's voice could be heard as everyone gazed upon the electrical-charged battlefield. "I thought I told you to trust me on this one." Lambo revealed himself. Not a scratch was on him. "I just saw my life flash before my eyes, jerk! It's your fault for acting all cool on me!" Alice stomped her foot down, earning an amused look from a collected Lambo.

"That's good." "Yeah, sure! Give me a warning next time or some kind of signal, you son of a cow!! " The vein on her forehead grew bigger, despite her relieved self. "I'll dispose of the remaining electric charges. Stand back, Alice." She took a few steps back.

"Elettrico Reversal!!" The collected volts he stored were released into the ground as soon as he slammed his hand down. Alice covered her ears as the glass shattered from below the building with a destructive crash to follow. "He transferred that huge amount of electricity current into the ground?!" Levi was flabbergasted.

"Awesome…" Alice muttered under her breath, not wanting for Lambo to hear. It doesn't matter if he's five, fifteen or twenty five. He's still the same stupid cow. "Do you understand now? I perfected the impeccable Elettrico Cuoio. If it doesn't penetrate through my skin, little Alice is safe from harm." Sparks resonated from his hand as he smirked.

"You see, electricity is like a cute little kitten to me. Pat it the right way, and you'll be rewarded." Levi was about ready to plunge his parabola straight through his heart, anything to make him stop talking. "Wow! This is Lambo twenty years from now?!" Tsuna's eyes lit up. "He really is a lightning rod."

"He's better than I expected." Iemitsu crossed his arms over his chest with Basil standing next to him. "Dad?!" "How are you holding up, Tsuna? You're looking good." "No thanks to you…" Tsuna grumbled under his breath. Iemitsu smiled.

"I figured Alice wouldn't be much use to him in this battle, but she's handling it pretty well." Tsuna eyed Alice from her position. "She knows she's not usable?" "You assume the reason why she's so calm, is because she's waiting for the opportunity to strike, right?" Reborn turned to Tsuna. "Well, yeah-_oww_!" "You're wrong." Reborn piped in, followed with a powerful kick to Tsuna's face.

"It hurts!! What was that for?!!" Came Tsuna's muffled complaints, his hands covering his bruised face. "Did you forget? If she jumps in the fight, her Wind Ring, along with Lambo's Thunder Ring will be confiscated." Tsuna gazed at Alice, seeing her clench her right hand into a fist as she shivered with anticipation. It took her all she had just to stand there, respecting Lambo's decision of not using her.

"I forgot all about that." "The last thing she wants, is to be the cause of Lambo's loss. Well… That and losing the Ring she wants to slip on her finger so badly." "Keh!" Gokudera spat, digging his hands in his front pockets. "I bet if you throw the Wind Ring off a bridge, she'll jump after it, the fool." "You make it sound like you want to try it out, Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna sweatdropped upon seeing Gokudera smirk, probably imagining it happening in his head.

"Thunder, set." Without any warning, the stormy sky flashes ghostly white. Jagged branches struck Lambo head on, holding him in an eerie electric web. Seconds later, a resounding thunder-clap made Alice jump up, startled by the weather phenomenon. "That looks amazing." Says Yamamoto. "It's extreme!" Ryohei followed.

Lambo got into his charging pose, his horns spilling some of the electricity he just absorbed. "Take this! Elettrico Cornata!" "I know that technique." Levi's eyes were fixated upon the adult cowboy. _His reach is too short. There's no way he'll make it on time. _"Are you sure about using that attack?! Let me help out!" Alice clutched onto her arm, feeling a burning sensation come and go like the ripples on water. Her body didn't feel like risking it, unlike her mind, which is screaming for some action.

"You're barely capable of standing on your own feet, and you're in desperate need to help me out?" "There must be something I can do!" Alice ignored her trembling legs, threatening to collapse from under her. "Even if I accepted your help, you don't have the strength to back it up, little Alice." "I just want to help out!! No need to cut me down, idiot!!"

"That's more like it." Iemitsu grinned from ear to ear. "You're happy for the wrong reasons..." "He's got a point there, Tsuna." Yamamoto backed him up. "Seeing a worked up Alice is much better than her being silent." "For real!" Ryohei yelled out. "It freaks me out when she's quiet!"

Reborn smirked, a shade cast over his beady eyes. He figured they'd catch up on Alice's emotional disturbance, but to think that the boys noticed it in one brief gaze. After all, Reborn assumed they'd let it slide, but in truth, they worried on the inside, refusing to let it show.

Afraid to place unnecessary pressure on her shoulders.

Lambo ran towards his opponent at top speed, his horns up front. "I'll skewer you!" Levi dispatched his parabola for the third time, ready to intercept Lambo's attack. Lambo smirked, speeding up some more as his electric attack stretched. "He's doing it, for real." Alice held her breath.

Lambo reached Levi as he guarded himself with his two last parabolas, forming an x as his defense. Levi glared him down. He can't lose here. It simply wasn't an option. Lambo's electric beam intensified, growing bigger as he pushed a stubborn Levi back. "I'm much more experienced than you." "That's impossible!" Levi yelled out, mad with jealousy.

"I can't. In a place like this… I.. Boss!"

"Pull back. If we continue, you'll lose your life."

In a matter of seconds, pinkish smoke replaced Lambo in front of Levi's eyes. Crybaby Lambo emerged from the smoke as the pinkness disappeared into thin air. Alice felt another wave of electricity run through her, taking her by surprise as she screamed, her internal organs screaming along with her.

"Stupid Cow!" Lambo crashed down on the ground. He wasn't moving. Covered in cuts and bruises from head to toe, blood trailing down from the corner of his mouth. He has clearly seen better days. "As I though, you are not worthy of being the Guardian of Thunder." Levi moved threateningly.

"I am." He sneered.

"There's no need for someone like you." His hand practically crushed Lambo's skull, lifting him up from the ground. "Die and disappear!" "Lambo! Watch out!" Tsuna barely finished his sentence as Levi felt a deadly aura close in on him, afterwards feeling the solid impact of a kick nail him against the head.

His head was aching. Writhing in the throes of nausea, he wobbled back on his feet, coming face to face with the unpredictable and violent side of the Wind Representative.

A shadowy blackness was cast under her bangs; only a pair of eyes could be seen, gleaming like live coals as she towered above him, despite her height. She looked intimidating enough for Levi to take one step back.

"S-shit." He spat, noticing the cowboy's presence near Tsuna and the others, still on the battlefield. How she was able to move Lambo so fast without him noticing remained unclear for Levi. He was still unconscious, but at least he was safe from harm.

"Alice Pierce. For interfering with the Thunder Guardian's battle, you lose the right to fight for the Wind Ring." The Cervello stepped in, looking her over. " The result of this battle is decided. Levi A Than claims the Thunder Ring, which is the Wind Representative's result of her illegal actions."

"What?! We lose two Rings?!" Gokudera roared. He grew silent upon seeing Alice before him, clearly showing signs of continuing the fight.

An icy wind chilled them to the bone, whereas Alice welcomed the natural phenomenon with open arms. The wind messed up her hair as her twin-tails danced, her clothes moving about.

"Pierce-san! What do you think you're doing?!" The Boss protested as he saw her taking a step in Levi's direction. Alice turned her head, showing a faint glimpse of her lips curling up into a devilish smirk. "P-Pierce-san..." Tsuna's eyes widened as his horror-struck face turned pale.

"She's going to continue fighting..." His shivering voice came out in a mere whisper. "Not if I can help it." Yamamoto stepped up to the plate. Instantly, the Cervello blocked his way. "You cannot, otherwise, we will confiscate your Ring."

"That's ridiculous! You should stop the fight instead of blocking our way!!" Gokudera announced with a sweep of his hand. The wind picked up its pace as more clouds gathered above.

"I'll shred you to pieces!!" Levi slashed with his weapon. The parabola simply passed through her, like a minor malfunction, a navigational glitch. Alice didn't move from her spot. Levi was baffled. He couldn't hurt her even if he wanted to.

"Interesting." Mammon says. "She created the illusion of her standing still when in actuality, it's impossible for the ordinary eye to see her quick movements." "Levi can't see it. So much for getting on the Boss's good side." Belphegor leaned on his right foot, his eyes following Alice's every move as Levi struggled to keep up.

The air betrayed her whereabouts, whereas Levi looked up, just in time to see a grey flash plant an unexpected and violent kick against the back of his head, crushing his face into the rubble below. Alice placed more pressure on his head, her gaze deadly and bone chilling.

"Go ahead… Call for him." She whispered, continuing with the torturous crushing of her foot. Levi groaned in dismay, losing his patience. She's just a little girl. He can handle her. The corner of her mouth curled up in a sinister smile. She allowed for him to get up on his feet, and as soon as he did so, Levi charged in for another attack.

Alice dodged it gracefully. Levi jumped back, wiping the blood streaming down his nose with the back of his hand. His bruised eyes locked on the defenseless Lambo, forming a plan in his head. _If I can't touch her, I might as well waste him first. _

Alice followed his eyes, having figured out what he's planning on doing next. This pissed her off even more, and she didn't like the guy to start with. She trembled, growing convulsed with a fierce, unreasoning rage. She ran towards him, her rage growing until the muscles of her face worked in demon-like fury, and her fingers clenched until her nails bit into her flesh.

Levi blinked wearily, doubting his plan now that she's charging in his direction. Again, she disappeared from sight, her form replaced by a grey blur. Levi felt the air leave his lungs as Alice's kick landed with perfection, sending him flying. Alice appeared from above him, striking Levi down with the back of her foot.

Once crashing into the ground, he writhed in pain, gritting his teeth as his eyes darted back and forth, wanting to get a clear view of Alice. Next thing he knew, he felt her fists pound his face into oblivion. He felt the heavy pressure of a vast pile of bricks with each punch she laid upon him. He felt… _How pathetic! How can I be pinned down by the likes of a lightweight! She's just a girl! _

Alice punched away with the tears running down her cheeks while Levi ceased his futile movements leading to an impossible escape. She let out all her bottled up emotions, thinking of what her Father told her. How unfair it is for him to come around, telling her to pack her bags. How he expects for her to listen, not even considering her own feelings.

Her throat was aching, but she continued beating and pounding Levi into exhaustion. She concentrated upon his face through her blurry eyes; all else about him was a whirling void. There was nothing else in the world but his face.

Alice had beaten Levi's face to a pulp, her knuckles raw and bleeding. She could barely hear the others yell in the background, telling her to stop. She drowned out the sound of their voices as she grew somewhat tired. Her arms were stiff and lame, but she found it no reason to stop since she got so far already.

A sudden intervention caused for Alice to snap out of her trance-like state. The lightning rods crashed down as they couldn't support their own weight, missing Lambo by a mere inch. She turned her head, her eyes locking with Tsuna's.

"No matter how important it is… You shouldn't stain your hands with the blood of others." He said, the large flame on his forehead seeming to diminish slowly. "Please, Pierce-san… Step away from him. It's not like you to act so violent!" Tsuna reverted back to his normal self, which can't be said about Alice.

She looked at her bloodstained hands.

A faint vision from her old gang flashed before her eyes, remembering herself being in the same position. Her towering over a beaten someone which's face couldn't be recognized. Back then, there wasn't a person alive to tell her what she was doing was wrong. That she was walking on the path leading to her own destruction.

"Tsunami…" She sounded tired. She had enough. "VOOOIII!! What's next, a bloody fight to the death between the two of you?!" Squalo laughed, enjoying the scene from where he was standing. But he wasn't the only one. "Levi… I've grown weary of your failed attempts at killing a measly little girl." The booming voice of Xanxus could be heard, surprising everyone as they looked up.

Levi, bloody, bruised up and sore all over struggled to open his eyes. "If you disgrace me again…" Xanxus gazed down upon the messed up Levi, having no intention of finishing his sentence. "Finish it." He turned to the Cervello.

"Very well. Not only do you lose the right to fight for the Ring of Wind, not to mention losing the Ring of Thunder, you will also hand over the Ring of Sky." "Three Rings… We just lost three Rings in one fight." Gokudera clenched his teeth. Removing the half Sky Ring from Tsuna's chain, the Ring was instantly handed over to Xanxus.

"Here is the Ring, Xanxus-sama." The now whole Ring shone brightly upon his finger. "It was inevitable that this would be on my hand. Can you imagine anyone else besides me being the Boss of Vongola?" Alice, gathering the courage to look at her comrades, fell into an endless dark hole consisting of her own shame.

Yamamoto struggled to keep a straight face. Ryohei was burning from the inside, not accepting this loss. Gokudera stormy grey orbs made contact with her saddened ones. It was clear to see that Gokudera pinned the loss of the Sky Ring on her.

She ached all over, and her brain was heavy and dazed. She knew what he thinks of her, and that is far worse than the pain she has experienced in the fight. _You're nothing but a backstabbing selfish coward._

She agreed. She couldn't possibly redeem for the loss of Tsuna's Sky Ring. "The other Rings don't matter. I can dispose of you whenever I wish in the name of Vongola with this Ring… But it would be far too boring to simply kill you after that old fool chose you even once." His gaze was fixated on the gleaming Ring of Sky.

"I'l kill you after I make you taste true despair during the Ring Conflict, like I did to that old fool." "Xanxus! What did you do to the Ninth?!" The once laid back Iemitsu yelled out, enraged. "It's your job to find out, external advisor." Came his response.

"You bastard."

"Rejoice, you frauds. I'm giving you a chance." Xanxus smirked, growing amused. "I'll allow the remaining matches to be conducted, including the little pest's match for the Ring of Wind. If you feel like you're up to it." He turned to Alice, eyeing her bloody knuckles with mild interest.

"If you do manage to win, I'll give you the Vongola Rings and the position as Boss." He explained. "But if you lose, everything that is precious to you will disappear." "E-everything that's precious to me?" Tsuna stuttered.

"Show me the power with which that old man was so obsessed with." _This is my chance to make up for my foolish mistakes. I've let my emotions take a hold of me, but it won't happen again_. Alice though, more determined than ever.

"Go ahead, woman." "Yes, sir." The Cervello stepped forward. "We will now announce the combatants for tomorrow's match. Tomorrow will be the duel between the Guardians of Storm." Lefty removed Alice's collar. She forgot she had it on in the first place.

As the collar was removed from her neck, Gokudera showed a splendidly pokerfaced seriousness on the outside, but inside, he cursed himself for being up next._ It's my turn already? And my technique isn't ready yet. _

Gola Mosca descended from its position, scooping up his fallen comrade, Levi. Xanxus made his leave, as did his underlings. Alice got up on her feet, feeling lightheaded. As Tsuna, Ryohei, Yamamoto and Gokudera broke into a sprint, she felt nervous for some reason.

"Lambo!!" The boys gathered around the cowboy, completely oblivious of the wounded Alice, feeling her heart take a deep fall before crashing down into tiny pieces. _This is how it feels to be ignored. Serves me right, I guess… After treating Lambo the way I did… _

She crashed down on her sore knees. The boys glanced over at Alice, who hung her head in defeat. _It's all over. Once Dad finds out I got into a fight, he'll personally drag me to the airport, never to leave his side again._

"Well… I guess we need to come up with another excuse to cover up Pierce-san's battered form." Tsuna said as he gathered Lambo in his arms. _What is he talking about?_ "Another excuse? Let's stick with the sumo contest to the extreme!!" Ryohei pumped his fist in the air.

"Her Dad won't fall for it. He's surprisingly smart." Yamamoto put on his thinking face. Alice didn't know whether he complimented her old man just to get her to like him, or perhaps he really does see him as a wise man.

"How about you save her from a group of thugs, like a prince riding to the rescue." Iemitsu helped Alice on her feet, allowing for her to lean on him since she lacks the strength to stand on her own. "That's the stupidest idea I've ever heard!" Tsuna scolded his now laughing Father.

"Leave it to me, Tenth! I'll figure something out!" "You'll only make her look bad!" Alice couldn't help but to smile, seeing them getting so worked up over a lie in her behalf.

"They won't let you leave, you know." Reborn said, sitting on Iemitsu's shoulder as Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera and Ryohei walked ahead of them. "What are you talking about?" She played the fool.

"Why did your Father come all the way to Japan? The answer is simple. To take you home, of course." Alice knew she couldn't hide anything from the baby. She sighed. "You're not going to tell them, are you?" Reborn smiled in her direction.

"They already know about it… It's written on your face. They just chose not to say anything, so they wouldn't stress you out before the battle." He explained. "Don't even think for a second that you can't depend on them, just cause they depend on you. It goes both ways." She nodded, remembering twenty five year old Lambo's words.

"How about an alien abduction?!!" Iemitsu yelled out to the boys, succeeding in making Alice laugh. "Hmm… Alien abduction? That might work." Gokudera crossed his arms over his chest, clearly thinking it through.

"Forget it!" Tsuna cried. Reborn's yellow pacifier began glowing softly. He made no big deal out of it, already having sensed another baby's presence. From the corner of her eye, Alice could see a trace of movement before it disappears from view.

The red blur seemed familiar, somehow.

Fon gazed down at Alice, his loyal macaque by his side. "Once again, she managed to be led astray. And once again, she found her way back on the right path." Fon's face lights up with a smile, his eyes following the group of people below.

"More tea?" The macaque lifted his arms as he clapped his hands, already hyped up on sugar, it seemed. "No more for you, my friend."


	14. Claiming The Ring By Storm

Alice is lying on the hospital bed with her slippers on, and she opens one eye as Tsuna approached her. Yamamoto and Ryohei followed close behind him.

"I feel a lecture coming up." She says wearily.

"A lecture wouldn't help, so why bother." Tsuna says, trying to force some chirpiness into his voice.

Alice pushes herself up and sits blinking like Sleeping Beauty, just woken from a century of slumber. As she stretches, Yamamoto presented a box of sushi on her lap, removing the lid with care.

"Eat up. There's lots more, so don't hold back." He smiled, wanting nothing more than for Alice to recover as soon as possible. "You sure? Once I let loose, it's hard to stop, you know." She says, sounding amused, liking the thought of gorging herself on the feast, no doubt.

She swallowed a fatty tuna whole, temporarily forgetting to chew first. Choking on the food afterwards, Tsuna panicked at the sight of seeing her face turn blue. Having recovered from her choking fit, Tsuna offered her a glass of water.

"Don't drink it down in one gulp. Take your time to-you're not listening to me." Tsuna sighed as Alice coughed. "How are you feeling?" Yamamoto asked patiently, which couldn't be said about Ryohei.

"You look extremely beat up!" He roared, forgetting he was in a hospital. Alice sighs. "I'm fine. I'm just so tired." She knows they can tell her body is suffering. Her neck aches a little, but it doesn't matter.

"How is Lambo doing? Has he regained consciousness yet?"

Tsuna glanced over at Yamamoto, afterwards shaking his head. "He's not awake yet, but I'm sure he'll open his eyes soon." "He's strong, so don't worry about him. Just focus on getting better to the extreme." Ryohei nods vigorously. Alice exhaled, and with it, her worried mind was put at ease.

"Ne Pierce-san..." Tsuna began to say as he sat down on the foot of her bed, eyeing her battered self. Her hands were placed neatly on either side of the box containing the sushi snacks. Her knuckles were half healed, seeing a bit red still.

"Maybe it's best if you stand on the sidelines for the following matches." "What?" Alice sat up straight. There was no sign of her tiredness as she gazed at Tsuna. She felt like punching him for proposing it, let alone expecting for her to do so in battle.

"It's not that we don't believe in your abilities. You were a great help to Onii-san, after all." Tsuna said in a failed attempt to spare her feelings. "That's right! You were a real life saver to the extreme!" Ryohei slammed his fist against his chest, his eyes set ablaze.

"We all decided for this. It's for the best, Pierce-san." "You're in this too?" She turned to Yamamoto who had a sad glow in his eyes. "Gokudera can handle the next match. He's training as we speak, so there's no need for you to interfere." He said.

Alice, being the stubborn mule that she is, slid the sushi on the bed as she struggled to get up on her feet despite the pain. "I'm fine. I can handle them! There's no reason for me to stand on the sidelines! You don't have to worry!"

Yamamoto pushed her back down with care, ignoring her insulting words as she yelled at him to let her go. Tsuna got up on his feet, giving her room to lie down against her own will.

She had to be dragged kicking and screaming to the bed. Despite her reckless behavior, Yamamoto overpowered her easily. "Let me go Takeshi! You guys can't tell me what to do!" She kept struggling nonetheless.

"I'll never forgive you for doing this!"

Suddenly, Yamamoto snapped. He held onto her wrists with his hands, towering above her, his chocolate brown orbs hardening as he glared her down. "Then I won't forgive you for losing your temper! You could have killed the guy, Alice! The sooner you realize that, the sooner we'll allow for you to join the fray!"

His unexpected actions commanded total silence that quite literally, scared them on both sides. She could feel him taking a firmer grip of her wrists, and also a firmer grip on his nerves.

"Yamamoto."

He heard Tsuna's voice over his shoulder, instantly loosening his grip on Alice as he backed away from her. "Pierce-san…" "I get it." Alice whispered softly, the back of her hand concealing her eyes as she lied there, utterly defeated.

"We're only looking out for you." "I said I get it! I'll… leave it up to Hayato." She bit her lower lip, restraining herself from saying anything stupid. Tsuna resisted the urge to touch her shoulder, a simple gesture showing Alice that it's not as difficult as it seems to stop fighting.

It was a bitter pill for her to swallow, and he knew that, thus he retreated. Comforting her now would be a bad idea, especially when _he's_ the one who spilled the beans on the decision that has been made.

"W-well, I guess that's that, then!" Tsuna laughed, scratching the back of his head. Ryohei and Yamamoto got the hint. The two of them cast one last glance at Alice, who turned her back on them, slipping under the covers by now.

Her eyes were depressed and gloomy. Strands of her blonde hair framed her chubby cheeks, earning her the accursed nickname Hibari bestowed upon her. "We'll catch up with you later, ne?" Tsuna said, reading her grumpy mood like an open book, although a blind person won't have much trouble reading her emotions.

Tsuna opened the sliding door, looking back at Alice hesitantly, as if waiting for a snappy comment from yours truly. "I'll beat the crap out of Hayato if he doesn't pull through for us." Alice mumbled from under her sheets.

Ryohei smiled, scratching his nose in his amused state.

"You tell him that…"

"I will."

Tsuna felt relieved, despite of Alice's threat, which he knows she'll keep.

Tsuna's POV:

Yamamoto shut the door as I stood in the clean hospital hallway. "She took it okay, I guess. I figured she'd yell at us some more…" I sighed, my eyes cast downwards. "There's nothing we can do about it now, Tsuna." I nodded, agreeing with Yamamoto.

"Hmmm…" Onii-san put on his thinking face.

"I wonder why she acted like a vicious beast during the Lightning Ring Battle." He said while looking at us. "Who knows." Yamamoto shrugged. "It's not like we can ask her. You know how she is..." "Alice can't shut up even if her life depended on it, but she keeps a lid on her private life to the extreme." Onii-san closed off.

I could tell he was still itching to ask.

"Pierce-san hasn't told us anything about her life in America." I said, looking at the window to see my own reflection staring back at me. "How can we call this a Family when we don't understand one another… When we keep things from each other."

"Everyone has their own share of secrets. Especially the deepest, darkest, most dreadful secrets of which you don't want for the people close to you to find out about." Benjamin Pierce graced us with his presence, walking towards us.

"Because in the end, when they _do_ find out… Those close to you will start to think less of you." The faint clicking of his finely polished shoes ceased. Though he betrayed it by no outward sign, I felt, somehow, that he wasn't the same person I tried to help out yesterday.

He looked at me, and laughed lightly.

"Are you boys done visiting my lovely daughter?" He said, tearing his eyes from mine. But I saw it. I saw the rush of anger that filled his eyes. Ordinarily warm and soft despite the icy blueness, flooded with a glowing radiance.

But now, they were cold and harsh, chilling me to the bone as I couldn't move from my spot. No. I chose not to move in fear of what he might do. His daughter is in the hospital because of _me_. And I feel like he knows.

_What should I do? What on earth should I do?_

I shut my eyes, refusing to face him. "I greatly respect you, Pierce-oyaji. But that doesn't mean I agree with everything you say." Hearing Yamamoto's voice made me open my eyes.

"You're wrong about us. We wouldn't think any less of Alice if she told us. She hasn't even said anything yet, but still, you accuse us of disrespecting your daughter?" Despite the harsh tone in his voice, Yamamoto remained calm and undisturbed.

His eyes were brewing up a storm from the inside. It was like he was trying his best to keep himself from lashing out at the man who cared for Pierce-san his whole life.

"We might lie to her, and we might yell at her from time to time, but it's all out of pure friendship!" Onii-san pitched in, burning much like the sun. _Onii-san… He really does know the right things to say sometimes._ "She's a Ring Buddy to the extreme!" _That is something you shouldn't have let slip out!_

"Ring Buddy?" Benjamin-san inquired, arching his brow. "So you really do form a gang of some sorts. The name is surprisingly tacky." He said, mostly talking to himself.

"We're called the Vongola Family! Vongola Family!" "Vongola Family? As in the Mafia? Good heavens." Benjamin-san pushed up his glasses, his fingertip lingering on the bridge of his glasses as he sank in deep thoughts.

"M-mafia? Hardly! I-it's just a stupid game we picked up on!" I piped in. _There's no way I can fool him! He's way smart!_ "I guess this is the first lie, and more will follow, undoubtedly." _I knew it!_

"You actually expect me to believe you? Who would call themselves after a clam of all things? A dog can come up with a better sounding name." He said, sounding insulted. "A-are? Y-you don't b-believe us?" _Lucky! He really doesn't believe us! Finally something good came out of the Vongola name!_

"I'm not lying to the extreme! Tell him Sawada!" Benjamin-san placed his sharp eyes on me, waiting for my reply. "W-well…" "I'm warning you, boy. You'd better come clean right now."

He took a step in my direction. I backed away from him instantly. His threatening expression faded upon realizing what he was doing. Benjamin-san sighed, clearly stressed out. "Look… I can tell from her behavior that something's amiss. Spare me the details. I just want to know if she joined another group of delinquents."

I could tell he was desperate. Why all the fuss about her joining a gang? He doesn't care about anything else other than that. "As her father, I have the right to know." He pressed on. I clenched my hands into fists, lifting my head as our eyes met yet again.

"Yes…"

"Tsuna."

Yamamoto stepped forward, eyeing him in disbelief.

"Yes what?" "Pierce-san is a part of our group. We depend on her for our survival, though sometimes, we depend on her a little too much than is necessary." He was really pissed off now, a muscle going in his jaw as he clenched his teeth.

"Goddammit, Alice…" He muttered under his breath, reverting to English as he turned his back on us. "But she isn't doing anything bad!" "I know. She's a good kid."

"Like her brother?" Yamamoto gazed at him sternly. Benjamin-san was caught off guard by this, turning to face us again. "I see. So Alice opened up to the lot of you. Let me guess… She said she hated her brother, huh?" He managed to smile weakly.

"Judging from the look on your face, I got it right." A nurse passed us by. He greeted her with a slight nod of his head, afterwards reverting back to his serious self. "Come on. Let's get us something to drink, shall we?"

* * *

First, there's Alice Pierce, six years old.

California in June, the sun shone down upon her head.

She gazed down, rubbing her small feet against one another. Alice pushed out her lips, growing weary of waiting. "What's taking him so long?" She puffed out her cheeks, fiddling with her baby blue smocked dress.

A pair of footsteps joined her as she looked up, smiling with such delight upon recognizing the person.

"Aiden!" Alice pulled away from the wall she was leaning on, cheerfully hooking her arm with his.

And then there was Aiden Pierce, eleven years old.

Showing off a sly smile, he removed his cap, placing it on Alice's head. Her nose crinkled up, clearly displeased with the piece of cloth on her head. "Girls don't wear hats like these!" Aiden lowered the cap, ignoring her words.

"It's for the sun, stupid."

"The sun?" Alice tilted her head, her eyes sparkling, exposing her childishness. "You never heard of sunstrokes before?" She shook her head no, still dangling on his arm.

"Your skin dries up." Alice eyed him in disbelief.

"Your eyes rot from the inside out." Aiden poked his right eye, keeping on his well-practiced poker face. "And your blood starts to boil, burning the skin all over." Alice's delicate fingers held onto the brim of the close-fitting cap.

"I don't like sunstrokes!" She panicked, reacting exactly how Aiden thought she would. "Then keep it on." He said, followed with a hurried _O-okay!_ as Alice stuck to him like superglue.

Alice and Aiden were always seen together. They weren't just siblings. They were best friends.

In fact, Alice was probably the one person he trusts in this world.

It was late in the evening. Alice sat on the staircase, her small hands gripping the wooden bars. A full grown golden retriever lied at the foot of the stairs, panting as if she were tired.

She heard the booming voice of her father in the kitchen close by. From the sound of things, the two responsible adults were dealing verbal blows to one another, getting into another heated argument over nothing.

As she sat there, perking her ears to the sound of them arguing, Alice felt a hand being placed on her mouth as she let out a muffled cry. "It's me." Aiden whispered into her ear. She calmed down instantly. He removed his hand, placing his index-finger on his lips.

Like a skilled ninja, he snuck down the stairs to the door, the dog watching him intently with her brown eyes. Alice did the same, watching him open the door a little. A spear of light seeped through, into the dark hallway.

"I don't have to put up with interrogation, Lydia." "No?" Lydia grabs Benjamin's shoulder and turns him round. "Well, I don't know that I have to put up with the way you're behaving." He shrugs her off.

"My first late night out in a bar since... We'll, if I think about it, since before Alice was born, and suddenly I'm the world's worst husband, the world's worst father!" "That's another thing. The effect on the kids." She glared him down. Clearly, she has no intention of backing down any time soon.

"Ok, if for some unknown reason you want to make my life a living hell, that's one thing. I can take it. But it's not fair on Aiden and Alice. They noticed that you're not at all yourself." It was Benjamin's turn to glare her down. She always uses the kids as an excuse to get to him.

"And Alice kept asking me last night what time you'd be home. It's all we talk about!" "And I bet you made sure she knew I was a bad parent. You're always cornering me like this! You just keep nagging at me with every step I take!" Now she does something really unforgivable. She laughs at him.

"Nagging at you? We're not in the playground now Benjamin. You're a grown-up, remember? Clearly, you can take care of yourself." Benjamin looks at her for a long time. Her face had the same perfect proportions, yet he doesn't recognize her. What was it he loved about her? He can't remember a single thing.

A crashing sound broke his thoughts as something broke into clattering fragments. His eyes were placed upon the door, spotting his two children standing in the entrance. The pieces of a now broken porcelain vase were scattered before Alice's feet.

"Alice... Mommy and Daddy are just having a little disagreement." Benjamin covered up the situation. It was clear she wanted to make them stop fighting by breaking the vase, even if it meant she would be punished for it.

"You shouldn't pamper her. No wonder she thinks she can get away with everything." Alice hid behind her brother, her hands gripping on the back of his shirt. But Lydia had none of it as she held onto her upper arm, dragging the girl away from her brother, her only source of protection.

"There's no need for that, Lydia! She's frightened!"

"What she did was wrong!" Lydia turned round to face her husband with Alice in tow. "You siding with her is no surprise! She got it from you, after all!" She snapped. Seeing her focus her eyes on Benjamin, Aiden held onto Alice's wrist, leaving the battlefield behind him as he slammed the door shut.

He was sick and tired of seeing them fight. He was sick and tired of being sick and tired. Alice was crying by now. She tried wiping away the tears with the back of her hand, but they just kept on rolling down her chubby cheeks, sobbing and hiccupping violently.

Aiden pat her on the head, flattening her golden hair as he smiled a sad smile. Despite the fact that their parents are so close, that they are within reach, they still feel completely alone.

Age four, Alice committed her first theft.

Age six, first fire.

In-between, her mother taught her how to play the piano in order to distract her from committing such crimes, if she wasn't punishing her at all.

Because of Lydia's music loving parents, she decided to pursue a career in music. If her parents hadn't died in a car crash when she was twelve years old, things might have been different for the young Alice, clearly struggling with her musical lessons.

It still mattered to her, the music making. It never went away. Music was her life. And she got that from her parents. She took Alice to lessons and auditions, the way her mother had.

Lydia wanted to show Alice that you could get lost in it. Just lose yourself in the music. The very first chords which Alice struck upon the piano sent chills down Leanne's spinal column. As the young girl ran her small hands noisily across the keyboard, her mother wasn't at all pleased.

"Are you trying to make a fool of me?" She said, biting her lower lip which showed that she was about to let her rage rain down on Alice. She removed her hands from the keys, avoiding her mother's eyes. This was the first time she thought she was ready, having practiced with everything she got. But obviously, it didn't matter.

"I can't work like this." Lydia said, clearly frustrated, thinking her own daughter would pick up on her musical talents. _Neither can I._ Alice kept her thoughts to herself.

She realized her mother was obsessed with trying to turn her into a proper lady, and she hated it. _As if playing the piano makes me more ladylike._ Thus, her little heart turned rebellious, rejecting everything that had to do with Lydia.

If she was asked to play the piano, Alice made sure to mention her growing love for the electric guitar. If Lydia pushed her to play with the daughter of a music loving fancy pants, she'd walk up to her brother, to the boys' side, humiliating her further.

A child starts out as a part of you, and they end up as people you hardly recognize. Lydia could see it coming. Lydia's daughter and she were strangers living under the same roof. She might not agree with her husband on lots of things, but at least they communicated through yelling.

With Alice, there isn't even the slightest form of communication. Alice could only count on her brother, helping her out whenever she needed him. She didn't expect for Aiden to turn his back on her. She didn't even think of something so absurd.

Age seven, first assault.

Boys followed the two siblings after school. Alice recognized them from before. At the school playground, Daniel Anderson yanked Aiden from the monkey bars for reasons he couldn't explain.

The quarrel ended in a fistfight, one where Aiden came out as the winner.

The boys knocked him to the ground; three to one, no chance of winning. They proceeded in giving him a sound beating, kicking Aiden repeatedly. Impelled by the blows that rained upon him, varying were the emotions that surged through Alice.

At first, she was surprised. Then came a momentary fear, seeing her brother covering his face as best as he could. But this was quickly followed by anger. Her true nature asserted itself, and she snarled fearlessly in the face of her enemies.

The blows came faster, heavier, more shrewd to hurt. They didn't pay her no mind. She wasn't important. Aiden was the one they wanted. That is when the seven year old got herself involved.

She fell upon Daniel Anderson, like a young bull with hatred, with desire to hurt, to maim, to destroy. Her knuckles smashed against his face, and much to his surprise, it hurt.

She was a whirlwind of hatred, determined to destroy Daniel like a house crossing a violent tornado's path. His two companions became very quiet. They have never witnessed such intensity of ferocity, and they were shocked by it. The girl was innocent, but still, here she is, beating their leader to a pulp.

Daniel threw her a solid punch, strengthened by the desire to hurt her. Alice dodged it skillfully, as if she were a highly trained killing machine. He was fiercely countered, and felt his cheek laid open to the bone.

No bare knuckle had done that.

He was weakening fast, in a mix-up of blows there was a loud snap, and Daniel's left arm dropped to his side. Dazed by the rapid succession of blows, Daniel sobbed out with vile and earnest curses and groaned in ultimate desolation and despair.

The occasional blows of punches and kicks he received were as caresses compared to this. His followers were horrified. They wanted to step in, but were afraid of the devil incarnate, currently punching the life out of him as she sat on top of his half-conscious body.

She kept punching endlessly, battering away at a bloody something before her that was not a face but a horror, a hideous, nameless thing that persisted before her eyes. She punched on and on, slower and slower, as the last shreds of her rage faded.

The next moment, she was standing over Daniel, drenched in his blood, staggering and swaying on shaky legs, speaking in a voice she didn't recognize. "Don't touch Aiden. Don't touch him ever again." She was saying it over and over again.

Afterwards, the ambulance came.

His parents were informed of his condition, as were Benjamin and Lydia. They didn't know what to think. They didn't know what to do. What _is_ there to do when your seven year old daughter pounded a boy twice her age into the ground?

At first, Benjamin thought Aiden had something to do with it. But the boy said nothing. Any form of communication between him and his sister ceased completely. He didn't want to have anything to do with her anymore.

He feared her.

He hated himself for letting her get involved.

But the hatred he harbored for himself fell into comparison of the hatred he felt for Alice.

* * *

Benjamin stirred his black coffee quite fiercely, afterwards looking at the three boys sitting before him. "After the unfortunate accident, we decided it would be of best interest for the kids if we got divorced."

He placed the mug down on the surface of a nearby table, removing his glasses. "After the divorce, my ex wife was given full custody of Aiden. She moved to Italy for her career. Eventually, she got married and lived happily ever after." He examined his glasses with the utmost attention and care.

"What happened to the boy?" Tsuna eventually mumbled. "Hmm? You mean Daniel?" Benjamin asked, in which Tsuna nodded.

"He passed away..." His shoulders were sagged.

"It was an accident, and I plan on keeping it that way. I don't want for Alice to think of herself as a murderer. She's my little girl." The silence crept in on them. Yamamoto gazed at Benjamin for the first time since he started his little story, his chocolate brown eyes looking quite saddened.

Somehow, Tsuna believed Benjamin's unbelievable story. It all makes sense now. Why Alice hated her brother. Why she went berserk during the Lightning Battle.

"I don't want for her to lose control again. I can't risk that." Benjamin placed his glasses on the bridge of his nose, his blurry vision clearing up.

"I thought sending her to Japan would do her good, but she's at it again. So I have no choice but to take her back to California-" "You can't do that to the extreme!" Ryohei jumped up from his seat, reaching his limit. "Onii-san..."

"If you do that, she'll feel like a loser!"

"Senpai, calm down."

"Respect her feelings to the extreme!" Benjamin was dumbfounded, his lips twitched with amusement as he felt the desire to laugh. "Respect her feelings? Come to think of it, I didn't ask her how she felt." He laughed. But the laughter ceased soon after. "No, I'm taking her home." Benjamin finished off as he stood on his feet.

The boys were dejected and gloomy. But Tsuna, wanting to show Benjamin he didn't have a problem with it, that it was all for the best, soon revived his spirits with a smile.

"We'll leave her in your care, then." He said, his voice steady.

A dark silhouette stood near, back against the wall while listening intently with ears perked up. The light revealed the person to be Alice, reluctantly shuffling away, uncomfortable in this hospital, uncomfortable in her own troubled skin, uncomfortable with the whole thing.

She thought for sure Tsuna and the others would put up a fight, not wanting for her to go. But here they are, practically giving her father permission to take her away. The darkness and silence enveloped her, a silence that was broken only by a single laugh coming from Benjamin.

_Mocking me. Mocking me. Mocking me. Mocking me._

Alice bit her lower lip and frowned. "This settles it." She removed the IV drip in her arm with a hard tug, ignoring the blood seeping through her punctured skin. "Hell if I'm gonna sit back now."

Without another word, she walked away, leaving her Father, who was about to visit her, behind.

Alice's POV:

I was waiting for him.

I was loitering by the front doors of the supermarket, ignoring the dirty looks of the store detective.

"Babyface?" Hayato said, and I looked at his shabby skull printed shirt and his shocked eyes. I felt like punching him for gazing at me for so long, as if I came back from the dead. Knowing him, he'd be thinking exactly that.

"How's your training going?"

"What do you mean, how's my training going? You should be in the hospital!" He yelled, having recovered from the shock. "Yeah, well. You should be training!" I retorted harshly. Eventually, I sighed, finding it stupid to pick a fight with him when he's clearly worried.

"I'm okay. You think I could have escaped from the hospital without anyone noticing?" I lied. "Yeah!" He said, crossing his arms over his chest as he stared me down. "You're the only one who can pull off something that sneaky. Sounds like something you'd do!" I rolled my eyes.

"Okay fine. I snuck out." I admitted afterwards, holding up my hands as if to say, I carry no weapons, take it easy on me. "I'm as healthy as a fish." "Whatever. Just don't expect for me to help you when you're feeling like crap."

A slow smile spread across my face. Hayato knows exactly what to say, when to say it, no matter how harsh his words may be. I can count on him to be honest with me. Hayato began walking away. I frowned at this. "Hey, Hayato."

"What is it? You're annoying me!" He snapped.

"We need to talk." He looked at me to see if I was serious. When he saw that I was, he dug his hands in his front pockets and sighed.

"I'll give you ten minutes, and no more. I've got my own shit to do." My face cleared up as I smiled, closing the gap between us. He muttered a string of insults under his breath, regretting his decision.

I felt like doing something to him – maybe ruffling his hair, or slapping him on the back, or lightly punching his arm. He would be clearly pissed, a vein popping up on his forehead, and he'd probably yell at me some more for my stupid show of affection. So I didn't touch him.

The two of us made our way to the park. Hayato sat down on one of the unoccupied swings, taking out a can of coke from his plastic bag. "Take a seat, idiot." He said while looking at me. I shrugged and did so, almost losing my balance.

Hayato rolled his eyes at me. "Here," He threw me another can. I caught it instantly, feeling the cold object against my warm skin. "Thanks…" Neither of us said a word afterwards, just sitting there, occasionally taking a sip of our drinks.

"You got my attention… So start talking." He said drily. I gazed into the distance, putting my mind at ease.

"You probably decided with the others that I shouldn't fight, right?"

"They were ganging up on me. What use is there of a Wind Representative if you can't fight for the sake of the Family? They're a bunch of idiots. I don't feel the need to get you involved in my fight though, cuz I'll get the job done."

First, I frowned.

Then, I felt relieved at his answer.

"Exactly! I just don't get it. It's not like I'll…" "Like you'll freak out again? That wasn't a pretty sight to see. You worried the Tenth, you know that? Hell, everyone was worried!" I clenched my hand, tightening the hold on the coke can. Hayato noticed this, looking at me from time to time with caution.

"But yeah, it's not like the guy didn't deserve it. If it wasn't for your interference, the Stupid Cow would have been a goner." I couldn't believe it. He actually sounded grateful, for once.

"Don't let it get to your head! I'm not complimenting you or anything! I'm just stating the facts." "I know." I said, reassuring him, despite the smirk that formed on my lips. "Spill it." Hayato said, a boring expression gracing his face.

"You don't care about that Levi guy. His Boss doesn't even care about him. Something else is on your mind, so spill it already." I leaned forward, the swing set creaking sharply in protest. I took a deep breath, exhaling afterwards. "In my past life... The life I don't want to remember," I began to say, hesitant at first.

"I made a lot of mistakes. And I know people can't help but make mistakes. You learn from them in the end." Hayato stifled a yawn. I glared in his direction, but continued nonetheless.

"But there are some mistakes you can't help but repeat over and over again." "Can you just cut to the case already?" "For the love of God, I killed a guy when I was a kid! There… Are you happy now?" I spat, completely outraged with his lack of patience.

Hayato gave me a you're-screwing-with-me look. I send him a death glare, one so deadly that he got the picture, shutting up instantly. "I mean… I hated him so much. Before I knew it, my body moved on its own, and I punched him so hard… He was brain-dead afterwards..."

I crushed the now empty can in my tight hold, closing my eyes as I waited for Hayato's honest but dreaded response. When I didn't hear anything, I continued, practically pushing him to answer.

"They pulled the plug on him since there was no chance of recovering, and because I was the cause of his condition, I killed him." There was still no response. "Are you even listening to me? If Tsunami and the others find out about it, I'll never be able to face them ever-" "You think the Tenth cares about that?" Hayato interrupted.

"He doesn't care about what you've done in the past. Neither one of us does." He said, not taking his eyes off me. "You're a thief. You're a bad person." I felt myself growing angry at his words.

"But you take care of us. You take care of others, and that's enough for us. It's one good thing that makes up for all the bad stuff that happened. People can look down on you for the rest of your life because of the mistakes you made, but we won't let you fall. Remember that." My anger melted away like snow before the sun.

Hayato got up on his feet, making me look up at him. "You did this one good thing, and that makes you a better person than he'll ever be." I arched my brow at his words, utterly confused. "I'm talking about your brother, dumbass. He's got something to do with all that stuff, right?" He said throwing his empty can into a trashcan close by.

My hard eyes glittered at the memory of Aiden, my Mother and all the rest. "So we done here?" Hayato missed the trashcan by a mere inch, cursing silently. I nodded my head, snapping out of my trance-like state.

"Anyway, if anyone asks, I was yelling at you and calling you names throughout the whole conversation." I laughed. As always, he's trying to save his reputation. "Sure. No problem."

"I thought I smelled the distinct scent of a rose in bloom." A familiar someone walked up to us, accompanied with a slurry speech. "S-Shamal?" Hayato gazed at the drunk idiot, struggling with standing on his own two feet.

"Stop and pick the blooming roses, Hayato." He hiccupped.

"Smell the roses." He corrected his drunken talk.

"Huh?"

"You don't pick roses, moron! You smell them!"

"Just do everything. Pick them, smell them, take off your clothes and skip through them." I arched a brow, getting what he was rambling on about. Hayato did too, growing disgusted as his face turned green.

I could feel a vein popping up on my forehead, throbbing dangerously.

"Let's continue your training, Hayato." Shamal said while winking at me, acting as if Hayato wasn't even here. He went and tried to kiss me on the cheek and I avoided his disgusting habit, delivering a solid kick against his ribs.

"Sober up old man!" I stomped on him, showing no mercy whatsoever with Hayato standing in the background, still with that disgusted expression on his face.

"I'm gonna be sick."

I was sitting on a chair in the infirmary, my feet propped up on the table as I leaned back, eyeing the pervert as he and Hayato got into another disagreement about his little training session.

I was planning on heading home after beating Shamal to a pulp, but he dismissed my actions with a wave of his hand, practically dragging me here against my will. "Do you know what the most important thing is when flirting?" Shamal asked.

"I dunno… Making a dude feel pleased with himself, which _isn't _that hard." I answered with a bored stare in his direction. "I'm not pleased. But nice try." He gave me a smile like watching the sun come out.

"How about I kick you where the sun don't shine. That'll make you stop smiling, for sure." I growled, threatening him. Shamal wasn't fazed by this at all.

"I guess…" Hayato mumbled, looking away. "A good pick-up line…" He finished, looking much like a shy little boy. "You gotta be kidding me. What are you, six?" "Shut up! Don't talk like you know anything about flirting! And why are we even discussing this topic anyway?" He groaned, feeling like an idiot for believing Shamal's cheap lies.

"Trust me, I know enough about flirting. I've seen my Dad flirt plenty of times, thank you very much." "Oh yeah. The American foreigner. He's pretty good." Shamal began stroking his chin. "Isn't he? He has a lot of useful pick-up lines." I said, straightening myself in my chair.

"Name one." Shamal seated himself in front of me, all the while ignoring Hayato's head-banging against the surface of the table.

"I'd have to wrap a telephone-cord around your throat, listening to you beg for mercy-" "I'll pass." Shamal sighed.

"So you don't know the answer… It's up here. Up here." Shamal tapped his temple, a sarcastic _riiiiiight_ slipping past my lips. "Guys who aren't popular make excuses, but in the end, they just lack the brains."

At this point, Hayato was either dead, or just too tired to fight back. Resting his now sore head down on the table, he groaned softly. _Ha! The sound of defeat!_

"There's not a woman on the planet you can't get if you use your brain and set a trap." Shamal glanced over at me, his eyes scanning my surprised face. "What the hell are you looking at?" He smiled, his eyes sparkling mischievously.

"I swear…" I snatched a phone from God knows where, stretching the cord in a warning matter. Shamal backed away, still smiling nonetheless. "I think it's about time," Hayato said, sitting upright as his bangs covered his eyes.

"I'm going home."

He began walking towards the door. "Are you gonna leave your cute girlfriend behind with an old pervert like me? You're messed up, Hayato." "Look who's talking!" Hayato exploded. "Stop beating around the bush and teach me already!"

"He's right. I mean, what the hell am I doing here anyway? He's the one who's gonna fight for his life. Hayato really needs your help." I nodded, backing him up. Unfortunately, Hayato glared in my direction.

"I need his help? I'm not _that_ weak, Babyface!"

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that!"

Within a matter of seconds, the verbal insults we threw at each other turned into a bloody brawl, trying to punch the other's lights out. "Okay okay! Break it up." Shamal stepped in, acting like an adult, which is rare.

"Even cats and dogs get along from time to time, so the two of you can too." I turned my back on Hayato, as did he. "With the way you're fighting all the time, how can you possibly work together as a team and win the match?" Upon hearing that, I opened one eye, looking Shamal over in a curious matter.

"Is that the reason why I'm here?"

"Why else would you be here? You're the Wind Representative. Aren't you supposed to support the Guardians?" Shamal said, running his fingers through his chestnut hair. I shrugged, afterwards sending Hayato a death glare over my shoulder.

"Listen…" Shamal dug his hands in his pockets, looking serious as hell. "There's no mistaking that you two have the element of wind supporting you... Therefore, Hayato, you can use her ability to grow stronger. Even more so than usual." Hayato approached Shamal with a sort of confused expression on his face.

"That might be true, but I don't need her there. I'll be prepared." He retorted, growing more than insulted at the moment. "You're the Storm Guardian, and she is the Wind Representative. In reality, any type of storm is dependable on the strong winds, keeping them from dying out. You see where I'm going with this?" Shamal squinted his eyes, trying to make out a sign that Hayato understood.

"Instead of continuing this self-destructive behavior as a whole, you need to work together."

"You can't seriously think I'm better off with her there. She'll just get in the way."

"Hold the phone. I'll just get in the way?" I stepped in, unable to listen to any more of his reasons of us not working together. Of course, I can't picture us working together at all, just like he does. But that doesn't mean I won't try! He would do and say anything to get rid of me, as long as he can prove himself worthy of being Tsunami's right-hand man.

"Thanks a bunch, Hayato." Him and his stupid pride.

"As long as you refuse to work with her, I won't teach you anymore." Hayato couldn't move. He was frozen to the spot. "What? I have the right to turn her down! I'm the Storm Guardian!"

"In the state you're in, you won't even lay a finger on your opponent, let alone win the fight. When you find yourself in a dire situation, will you turn your back on the Wind Representative like a fool?" Shamal questioned, not waiting for his reply. "Of course you will!"

"I'm not a fool! I'm gonna win! I'll show the Tenth that he can count on me! I'll pull through for him!" Hayato yelled out. I fought the urge to dislocate his arm for emotionally hurting me.

"Your opponent, Belphegor," Shamal spoke calmly. "Is the smartest of the Varia. You're actually that naive to think he won't have a trick or two up his sleeve? That he'll fight you fairly? And there's still the chance of him using Pezzo. If Belphegor can't finish the job by some stroke of luck, I'm sure Pezzo will kill you; the fool, in his madness." He looked at Hayato.

Hayato said nothing. He looked away, finally coming to his senses. He didn't know what to do next. The thinking part of his brain was blocked, refusing to work properly. "Make use with whatever you got. Use her." Shamal looked me over. "She won't disappoint you in battle... She won't lose control either."

I frowned at that piece of information, pursing my lips in my annoyance. He flicked open one of the 666 pills he carries with him. There, buzzing at the tip of his finger was a lone mosquito. I gulped. Shamal smirked, the bastard.

"What makes you think I'll give you permission to _cure_ me?" I grinned from ear to ear, growing confident of myself that nothing would happen. He's an unsuccessful womanizer, a pervert, and a drunk bastard. But he's merciful from time to time, especially towards girls. And guess what; I'm a delicate female, in full bloom.

"Who says I'd ask for your permission? You have no say in this whatsoever." Forget I said anything... "I said no and I meant it! I don't want that thing near me!" I grew silent. My face was as pale as a sheet, feeling the mosquito's long proboscis penetrate my skin.

"Heh... Look at that." I laughed nervously, clearly in a state of shock. Almost instantly after that, my eyes rolled into my eye sockets as I blacked out, seeing a last glimpse of the smirking school doctor.

_Shit._

Third POV:

The Americans did what they wanted to do. That was what caught Tsuna off guard. Not doing what they are told runs in their blood, it seems. He didn't understand. Why did Alice leave the hospital when she clearly needed to rest? Was it to deliberately worry him half to death; in which she succeeded.

"Art thou alright?" Basil asked, slightly worried, and with reason. During training, Tsuna was constantly spacing out, his mind elsewhere. He couldn't focus on his training session, making slow progress in completing his final stage.

"I'm fine." Tsuna flashed his white teeth. Part smile, part grimace. Reborn shook his head. "I don't know what to do with you." He said, aware of what's going on in that head of Tsuna's.

The boy was suddenly conscious of a tightness in his throat. "There's no need to worry about Alice. She can endure almost anything the enemy throws at her. If anything, it's something to laugh about."

"I know that. Why she left the hospital without the doctor's consent is what I'm worrying about." Reborn glanced over at his pupil, his beady eyes sparkling for a split second. "If I were you, I'd worry more about the outcome of the Storm Battle. Gokudera and Alice aren't exactly the best of friends, if you catch my drift." Tsuna groaned loudly in his dismay. Apparently, he hasn't even begun to think of their rowdy performance.

"Things aren't looking good for them."

"You think? They're gonna end up killing each other!" Tsuna pulled his hair. "Thou mustn't panic, Sawada-dono. I'm sure that will not be the case." "You don't understand Basil-kun! Pierce-san and Gokudera-kun are the worst combination possible! They can't even stand looking at each other without breaking into a fight, let alone fight together against the enemy!"

Reborn continued walking in a steady pace, his face remaining blank. _This battle will surely put them to the test, in more ways than one. _

"Yo!" Yamamoto greeted Tsuna, Basil and Reborn upon their arrival before Namimori-Middle. "Yamamoto. Onii-san." He observed his friends for a moment. "Where's Gokudera-kun?"

"I thought he'd be coming with you." Yamamoto said, growing confused. "This might be Shamal's doing." Reborn settled himself on Yamamoto's shoulder. "If Gokudera's not ready, you can be sure Shamal will not let him fight. He wouldn't send his student into a battle when there's no chance of winning."

"Then, Alice should replace him!" Ryohei piped in. "Speaking of Alice... Where is she?" Yamamoto said. "What's going on to the extreme?" Ryohei looked around, hoping to see a sign of her anywhere. No such luck.

"Perhaps Shamal found the need to drill some sense into her."

"That doesn't add up. Pierce-san's tutor is... Who the hell trained her?" Tsuna panicked again. Reborn smirked. "Her tutor has an infinite amount of patience. He chooses to stay in the shadows, and we respect his wish."

"He must be wise to the extreme." Ryohei grew amazed, a faint image of a monk entering his mind. "Sounds like a bad combination. Alice is the most restless person out of all of us." Yamamoto said, smiling.

"I guess it's good she survived, though."

"Of course! Nothing can slow her down to the extreme!" Ryohei roared.

"At any rate... All we can do is wait." Reborn finished.

With five minutes to spare, Tsuna and the rest were on school grounds, facing the Varia. Like before, Lussuria was absent. Levi had a collection of bruises on his face, one so enormous that it made Tsuna worry.

He was desperately sick-looking, his clenched fist shivering, not in fear. His blazing eyes said otherwise, showing his anger by glaring in Tsuna's direction. The boy felt uncomfortable under his gaze, as if he could actually kill Tsuna with the intensity behind his burning eyes alone.

Yamamoto placed his hand on Tsuna's shoulder, frowning in Levi's direction. Tsuna glanced up at his friend, appreciating his support.

"We're indoors today?" Ryohei stated the obvious. "It seems like Bell's opponent hasn't come." Mammon spoke, the tone in his voice remaining emotionless. Squalo was silent, looking at the group of teenagers. He would have said some insulting and harsh words in this situation, but he refrained from doing so.

"When the clock strikes eleven, Gokudera Hayato will be disqualified, and Belphegor will win by default." The Cervello announced. "Normally, The Wind Representative has the right to fight when a team member does not show up."

"But seeing as Alice Pierce is also absent, the match will not take place, for now." The pair concluded. And so, they played the waiting game. Belphegor was amused to no end, waiting patiently without making a sound, minus his trademark laughter, at least.

Five seconds on the clock and Ryohei is about to lose it.

"Four... Three..." Ryohei counted, trying to ease his nerves a bit. "Three?" The boxer showed a confused face. The clock, about to mark their doom, has stopped ticking. They stood there, motionless, holding their breath, apparently dazed.

"The flow of time, has it stopped?" Tsuna said.

"Look closer." His home tutor chided.

Tsuna took a good squint at the clock. Upon closer inspection, the clock had a crack in it. A strange slender object had pierced through it, blocking the pointer in its path. "A toothpick?" Tsuna couldn't believe his eyes.

"What kind of nutcase would throw a toothpick?" He continued eyeing the toothpick, feeling a headache coming up.

"A perfectly sane nutcase, that's what!"

All eyes were placed on Alice, the loud and ever so confident American. The whole Family was overjoyed, seeing her arrive on time. But it didn't last long, feeling utterly disheartened after seeing the sufferings she has undergone.

Fresh-made cuts graced her skin. Although painful, they were not necessarily serious. A Hello Kitty stamped band-aid was plastered on her chubby cheek, a little ways under her right eye.

Another toothpick stuck out her mouth, using it as a make-belief cigarette.

She wore a pair of jeans, a black and white checkered shirt and a pair of worn out sneakers. "Sorry for being so fashionably late. My clothes were a real mess, so I had to change." "That's okay, really. We weren't worried or anything." Tsuna grumbled, glaring in her direction.

Alice turned her attention to Belphegor, ignoring poor Tsuna completely. The look of surprise on his face was almost comical. She smirked. "Aren't you happy to see me?" "I'm very happy." Belphegor sneered.

A strange sensation began slowly to take possession of his body and his mind. He had been dreaming of her, all mangled and drenched in a pool of her own blood. He listened to her broken words until she could speak no more, striking her down one last time as she drew her last breath.

"I'm ecstatic." He thought of nothing else but her bloody image, existing only in the misty realm of his fantasy world. How he longed to make his twisted fantasy come true.

"Alice Pierce, you have arrived on time." "Therefore, you will fight in place of the Storm Guardian, Gokudera Hayato." Alice was more than eager for the battle to begin. _She overheard our conversation with her Dad… _Tsuna slapped his forehead, dragging his hand down over his face.

"Tonight's field will be the entire third floor." Righty explained. "This includes the west tower which is connected to this one, and not only does it include all the hallways, but also all the classrooms on this floor." _After vandalizing the place countless times, thus knowing every nook and cranny of this area, it's practically impossible for him to catch me off guard._

"However."

A classroom door close by trembled like a leaf. Alice jumped back when the door couldn't hold on, breaking into pieces as a gust of wind blasted a whole collection of school-desks, chairs, and whatnot through the windows, shattering the glass with a loud crash to follow.

In a shocked state of mind, Alice placed her eyes on the Cervello, demanding for a further explanation. "We have set up hurricane turbines like this one," Lefty pushed the strange device forward. "In various places throughout the field. They have four vents and are designed to randomly create a powerful gust."

Alice removed the toothpick from her mouth, casting it aside with her eyes plastered on the heavy device. "Big deal."

"You're biting off more than you can chew, Pierce-san!" Again, she ignored him. "Did you do something wrong, Tsuna?" "She's the one who misunderstood the situation! I should be mad at her!" He cried while Yamamoto smiled apologetically, chuckling to himself.

"This time, there will be a time limit on the match. Fifteen minutes after the match begins, unless one of you has taken possession of the Ring of Storm and completed it, time bombs set in the hurricane turbines will explode in turn and completely destroy this floor."

"That's terrible!" Tsuna said in complete shock. Alice raised her hand, not saying a word. The Cervello looked at each other, confused, then back at Alice. "Five minutes. In five minutes, I'll shove his ugly face in a turbine."

"That's impossible." Squalo resisted the urge to laugh. "And why is that?" She snapped, not meaning to. "Because-" "Because I'm a prince." Belphegor cut him off, tilting his head a little to the side as he continued to grin in a taunting manner.

"A mentally-deranged prick would have been a better choice, idiot." "A mentally-deranged prince." Belphegor bared his teeth. "VOOOII! I said prick, not prince!" Squalo stomped his foot violently on the floor, seething with rage.

"So if the battle isn't settled, they'll both…" "They'll most likely die." The Cervello said with no sign of pity for either side. "That would mean neither was worthy of being the Guardian. In Alice Pierce's case, she would not be unworthy as the Wind Representative; she would bring shame upon the Family."

"How is that even worse? Pierce-san brings shame upon all of us since day one!" Tsuna pulled out a handful of hair.

"_If_ she lives." Levi broke his silence streak. "Bell, don't underestimate her. Make sure you slice her up." "Levi… Although I enjoyed the sight of seeing you getting thrashed within an inch of your life, it's unlikely that I'll end up like you." A gleam of deep hatred passed into Levi's eyes, expanding the need of revenge in his heart.

"That's horrible." Said Tsuna.

"It's alright to blow up the Storm ring as well. He must be the one who thinks the Guardian Rings don't matter." Tsuna's eyes widened in realization, allowing for Reborn's words to sink in. "Xanxus."

"It seems like he's become serious."

"B-but his own ally is going to be in danger too." Alice was silent. She closed her eyes, slipping into a trance-like state. "Pierce-san…"

_She must be worried for her well being. No matter how tough she appears on the outside, she's still a girl._ Then Alice gnashed her teeth, and cracked her fingers, and her eyes sparkled as the crackling crisp sound of her fingers bounced off the walls. "Bring it, punk."

_Act like a girl already, Pierce-san!_

"Did I hear the breaking of glass, or are my ears playing tricks on me." Brimming with self confidence, Shamal entered the scene, throwing a flirtatious glance at the twins.

"You girls hurt?" Alice's brow twitched uncontrollably at the sight of him, flirting about. "Get in line!" She snapped, angrily tugging on Shamal's necktie, thus dragging him away from the Cervello against his will.

"Too many guys here." Shamal eyed the teenagers while loosening his necktie, finding it hard to breathe after Alice's rough treatment. "Good to see you too, Shamal." Said Tsuna, politely, but with sarcasm.

"Did he just say Shamal?" Squalo said, growing bemused. "Trident Shamal… A man who was scouted by Varia two generations ago and refused." Alice's ears pricked up, looking at the man who she recognized as old and perverted with mild surprise.

"Hayato will arrive shortly. Until then, I expect great things from you, Alice-_chan_" He blew her a kiss. Tsuna looked back and forth, surprised to see them getting along. Alice turned her back on him, clouds of steam hissing out of her ears.

"You fixed her up, didn't you?"

"That's mean, Reborn." Shamal pouted.

"Fixed her up? How? That sounds downright w-" "Keep your dirty thoughts to yourself, Tenth generation Boss. I didn't do anything illegal." Tsuna fell silent, uttering a soft _oh _in recognition. "I just used my Trident Mosquito to cancel out her hotheadedness by lowering her body temperature." "You make it sound like inflicting illnesses to people is completely normal!" Tsuna yelled in Shamal's ears.

"Shamal sided with them?" Mammon sounded betrayed. "Dino, Collonello and now Shamal… What the hell's going on?" "Alright! Let's do the usual!" An overexcited Ryohei pulled Alice along with him. The group huddled together with Lambo's tail to replace him. "Gokudera fight!"

The circle broke, much to Alice's surprise. "Hey! What about me?" She pointed at herself, armed with puppy eyes so strong that it made the lot of them huddle back together as they burst into such a loud, ringing fit of laughter that even Basil could not help joining in. "Alice fight!"

"Are the participants ready?" Alice nodded her head, making her way to Belphegor. "Pierce-san!" She turned her head. "A-ano... About the little chat we had with your Dad..." "It's okay." She faced Tsuna, a smile gracing her lips. "I'm surprised, to say the least. I thought you guys didn't want anything to do with me anymore." Sighed Alice, looking down.

"But then I thought; nah! They're too soft for that." "If you thought of us that way, then why ignore us? You know what? Never mind." He gave up. Alice flashed a quick bright smile and was on her way.

"Be careful, okay?"

"I won't kill the guy, if that's what you're saying." "That's not what I-never mind." Tsuna sighed, watching her retreating back as Alice placed her eyes on the menace that is Belphegor.

"Because today's field is so wide, we will broadcast the battle to the spectators' area. And there are infrared lasers between the spectators' area and the field to prevent any interference." "Ushishishi." Belphegor laughed, finding Alice's poker face highly amusing to look at.

"What's so funny?"

"You are. You're taking this far too seriously." He might as well be hopping around in a bunny suit after what he said. The queerest look of shock was displayed on her face. "Take a chill pill and relax. Enjoy the match for what it is." His arm hung loosely over her shoulders, smiling as if saying he wouldn't hurt a fly.

With a slap on the shoulder, making Alice stumble forward, Belphegor walked off. "I know I will..." He said under his breath.

"The Ring of Storm, Belphegor VS Gokudera Hayato's replacement, Alice Pierce, battle start!"

Not wasting a second, Alice shortened the distance by moving swiftly on foot, vanishing from sight. Belphegor refused to move, or perhaps, found it not necessary to do so. He looked up with mild interest upon seeing Alice, her facial expression calm and focused as she landed a kick against his crossed arms, which he held up in his defense.

Belphegor lost his footing and slid a little ways back. A tingling sensation came running up his arms to his elbows. Belphegor laughed, enjoying the feel of it. His laughter was cut short as she charged in again, no sound coming out of her as she delivered another kick, aiming low this time.

For a moment, she felt like her eyes were playing tricks on her, for Belphegor stooped down with his knee bent, giving her a clear shot to the head. It all made sense when Alice felt a slender object sink into the soft flesh of her leg, the pain shocking her temporarily as she jumped back.

"What just happened?" The others barely saw what happened, despite the cameras hanging on each angle. "She looks like she's in pain." Ryohei said. Yamamoto clenched his teeth as his eyes took in Alice's pale form on the screen.

Shamal barely blinked. He was hoping Alice wouldn't fall for Belphegor's dirty tricks. "Maybe I overestimated you, kid."

A red substance streamed down her left leg as she shifted her weight on her right leg instinctively, avoiding more damage. Alice stood there, in a small puddle of her own blood. Belphegor gazed at the blood-stained knife in his hand, holding it up and examining the thick, red liquid on the sharp object.

He ran his index and middle finger over the knife, stroking it lovingly. "Why the fuck is he so into her blood? Cut her up already, or I'll be forced to do it in your place!" Squalo yelled, but there was no response from the prince. He was too engrossed with the blood spread across his fingertips, sliding further down as he held his hand before his face, truly amazed.

Belphegor finally snapped out of it.

As Alice tried to land another kick with caution, he attacked, first dodging and then slashing away with his knife. Alice watched his movements closely, refusing to be hit again. She dodged as best she could, for as far as her injured leg would allow her to.

"You're good!" Belphegor cackled, speeding up. His knife nicked her cheek. Alice panicked a little. He was right in her face, teasing her with each cut he placed upon her tender skin.

With eyes straight-looking and unblinking, she dodged and dodged, the thought of Gokudera arriving keeping her from breaking down. Belphegor jumped back, his trademark laughter ringing in Alice's ears as she found herself trapped in a circle of floating knives.

"Shit." The knives rained down on her, but Alice managed to dive out of range, only to feel another sharp object nailing her foot, pinning her to the ground. "Bye bi." Belphegor sneered. He threw three knifes in her direction without mercy. Brave was Alice, despite the shock she was in as the knives were upon her.

The three shining objects pierced her heart, lifting her into the air as she fell backwards, crashing heavily on the floor.

"Alice!"

With eyes terrified, Yamamoto watched her as her last breath slipped past her lips. "That's enough! She's seriously injured!" But this was only the beginning. She raised her voice in a shout, delivering a bone-breaking kick as her foot collided with Belphegor's chest, half knocking the breath out of him as he slid across the floor.

"How'd she do that?" Tsuna was amazed, clearly having seen the knives sink into her flesh at that time. They were still there, sticking out of her chest like a sore thumb. "I extremely don't get it, but she got him good!" Belphegor kept that dirty grin on his lips, more than satisfied she survived. He did not care how it was possible for her to still be standing there.

Much to Belphegor's amusement, Alice pulled out the knives from her chest and ripped open her shirt, revealing a bulletproof vest underneath.

"A vest? She's wearing a fucking bulletproof vest!" Squalo laughed outright. "Her being careful means she doesn't have anything up her sleeve. What a pity. I was waiting for another surprise attack, like she managed to do before." Said Mammon.

Gola Mosca let out a string of smoke from its pipes, hissing faintly. Pezzo wasn't in the least fascinated, lazily gazing about from his spot outside the infrared lasers. Reborn smirked extravagantly, a shadow cast on his eyes.

"Where'd she get that?" Tsuna exclaimed. "Benjamin, her father, is a policeman. My guess is he accepted her rowdy way of fighting. Another option is that she stole it, although that's not likely." "Benjamin-san's a cop? And we're stuck in the middle of a Mafia war!" The boy cried out.

"He's retired, so pay him no mind."

"That doesn't matter!" "If he means trouble, we'll just get rid of him." The clicking sound of a gun was heard, resonating in Tsuna's ears. "Yep. Just like in the old days." Shamal backed Reborn up. "How mean!"

"Relax, Tsuna. I'm just pulling your leg."

"Then put away the gun!" Yamamoto relaxed, enjoying the sudden relief of all his fears. Ryohei pat him on the back as they shared a smile, as if determined Alice will make it out alive. "She can do this. She can keep this up until Gokudera arrives, right Tsuna?" Tsuna nodded his head. He was more than sure of that. "She sure is flat-chested." Shamal piped in upon closer observation.

"No one asked you anything!"

"So you're not as stupid as you look, coming here prepared like that." Belphegor said from his spot on the floor. "You're not as smart as you say you are, falling for something so predictable." Alice tossed the knives at his feet, her eyes turning into mere slits.

"You look like shit." Belphegor quietly dusted off his chest area, ridding it from the dirt, fixing his eyes upon the offender and said with cold composure, "You will die." A shrill yelling of another enemy made Alice look up, but not quick enough.

Struck by Pezzo, she was slashed and rolled over the floor. His strait-jacket was torn to bits, having discarded it while jumping over a smirking Belphegor. "What's he doing? He's supposed to wait until he's been called, right?"

"Looks like he couldn't wait no longer." Reborn commented. "But he's breaking the rules to the extreme!" The boxer grew disgusted at Pezzo's dirty attack. "It doesn't matter. Xanxus doesn't care about the other Rings, as he put it." "In other words, everything's allowed at this point?" Tsuna glanced over at Reborn. The baby hit man nodded faintly.

"In that case, we'll interfere." Yamamoto frowned darkly. "Alice won't stand for it. She's fighting for her life, trying to make up for what happened at the Lightning Battle… Besides, the infrared lasers prevent us from interfering, so there's nothing we can do." The boys gazed at the screen in silence.

By this time, scrambling to her feet, Alice was really angry. Angry at herself for not being aware of her enemy until he assaulted her. She succeeded in kicking Pezzo off her before he could draw blood.

With a shrill yelp of pain, Pezzo backed off, whimpering like a stray dog. Pezzo was back upon her, his eyes dangerously flashing about with his actions, when another assault was made upon her. This time, it was Belphegor, grinning down at her as he kicked her aside.

She got on her feet despite the waves of pain surging through her. Alice held up her right arm, the shirt ripped to shreds, and red parallel cuts, clotted with blood, showing where the claws had broken the skin. _Wait a minute… claws?_

Alice looked at Pezzo, having sworn she saw a sparkling object on his right hand. Another salvo of knives was thrown at her.

She avoided the sharp objects with a quick roll to the side, and as she was beginning to struggle to her feet, she screamed with pain and retreated using her good leg, holding up her right arm, the skin of which Pezzo's speedy assault with his claw had cut through like a hot knife through butter.

First her leg, and now her arm. Neither Belphegor nor Pezzo took her seriously. Alice was no more than a toy, a plaything to pass the time. But Alice refused to give up. She was bloody but unbowed and she will fight to the last.

"You look tired." "No shit!" She snapped like a cornered vicious animal. "How boring… I figured I could go all out today, you know?" He held onto a batch of knives, razor-sharp and ready for the attack. "You're pathetic. A complete waste of air."

Blood was dripping down her arm and her leg, staining the floor as she panted softly. "I'm not pathetic." She managed to say, not really convincing him. "Just give me a second, and I'll explode in rage, ripping off your limbs one by one if I have to!"

Something certainly did explode. A salvo of Rocket Bombs soared past Alice, exploding on impact. Such a thick smoke was caused that Alice had to step back a pace or two. Of Belphegor and Pezzo was no trace in the thick fog-like smoke.

"Gokudera Hayato, ready to blast at lightning speed!"

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna's eyes lit up at the sight of seeing Gokudera arrive at the scene, looking ready, armed and eager to fight. "Squid-head!" The same could be said about Ryohei. Yamamoto's raging emotions that he chooses not to show, has been reduced to a mere sigh escaping his lips, utterly relieved.

"About time you showed up, Yes-man!" Alice was beyond pissed, her hands finding their way around his neck as she strangled the life out of her savior. Gokudera pulled on one of her pigtails, sending her a death-glare as her grip on him loosened.

"You should be glad I showed up, Babyface!"

"Look at what has become of me! This was my favorite shirt!"

"You're the idiot for wearing your favorite shirt, knowing that we were gonna fight for our lives!" He barked loudly, leaving for Alice to knee him in the gut, in which he coughed for air. Tsuna hung his head, utterly depressed.

"So much for their loving reunion." Shamal smiled. "Were you expecting something else, then?" Reborn questioned the man. The image of a brave and high-spirited Gokudera, walking towards Alice came to mind, Alice tenderly taking his hand as he kissed the back of hers, much like a knight would. "Hmmm..." Shamal gazed into the distance, deep in thought.

"Nah, that would be wrong in so many ways."

"Thou must be very glad, Sawada-dono."

"They're killing each other out there..." He smacked his face.

"Anyway... Since you're finally here, we can start with the ass whooping!" Alice cracked her knuckles, completely forgetting about her injuries. She struggled to breathe when Gokudera grabbed her by the collar from behind, cutting off her air supply as he dragged her along with him. "What do you think you're-" "We're gonna find a place to hide!" Alice closed her mouth.

"Good thinking Hayato." Shamal said, brimming with pride. "Squid-head knows what he's doing. We can extremely count on him to bring in the win." Ryohei nodded his head, agreeing with himself.

"For now, we'll hide in here." Gokudera was about to barge through the classroom door when Alice pushed Gokudera aside, the two of them crashing down on the floor. "What the hell is your problem?" The hinges shrieked out in protest, the door flying through the window followed by several school objects, breaking the windows overhead.

Alice glared at Gokudera.

She expects an apology from the boy, in which he mumbled a weak _sorry_ under his breath. "Those weird devices are planted everywhere, so we have to watch our step." Alice crawled over the floor, beginning to feel a little like Indiana Jones on his many adventures.

"How did you know there was one behind the door?" "Simple." Alice stumbled upon another door, opening it without a care in the world.

"I can feel it coming." "How can you call that simple?"

"Look, just leave the machine thingies to me, kay? You keep an eye out for the enemy." She ripped a part of her sleeve off, using the torn pieces of fabric to stop the bleeding. "I thought that was your favorite shirt..." "No worries. You'll pay me back after all." "Yeah right." Alice gave him a stern look, her eyes hardening under her stare.

"Anyway..." He rolled his eyes. "We'll have to depend on setting traps and attack them from their blind spots." "Aye aye sir!" Alice replied playfully. "You're the boss, boss!" In the meantime, Belphegor dusted off his jacket, looking absolutely pissed. He calmed down instantly and smiled from ear to ear.

"Find them." Pezzo darted away with the speed of a whirlwind, laughing like a maniac. Gokudera stuck several bombs on the walls and whatnot, earning a disapproving look from the American. "Whut?" "That won't work. His knives will cut through them before your bombs have the chance to detonate." Gokudera arched his brow.

"And what do you suppose we do, genius?" "I dunno. You're the boss. You think of something." She shrugged. Gokudera was_ this _close to having a nervous breakdown. "Then shut up and let me work here!" "Kay." She sat down instantly, not saying another word.

Soon after that, Gokudera spotted the enemy closing in on them with tremendous speed. "How'd he find us so fast?" "It's not hard to pick up the smell of blood." Alice answered, silently blaming herself. Pezzo picked up his pace (if it were possible) wanting nothing more than to cut Gokudera to pieces.

He was glad he came prepared with a trap, standing in Pezzo's path as he waited for the right opportunity to set off the bombs when surprise surprise; the knives cut them in half, as predicted. Gokudera was turned into a sitting duck. "Shit." He reached for his spare bombs and looked down.

The blood was red as wine and had stained the floor once again, where it was spilled. The walls were crying tears of blood, also stained by the red substance. At first, Gokudera assumed it was his own. But upon closer observation, his eyes widened, shocked beyond his mind.

Pezzo was covered in red, crushed and bloody before him. He cried out in pain, crashing down on his knees. "What in…" Gokudera eyed the smirking American. "What did you do?" Belphegor walked into the scene, curious as a cat for the answer. A pair of knives clattered on the floor. Belphegor grinned wickedly.

"I figured you were getting a bit too friendly with me earlier. And to think I thought you really liked me." Alice said, batting her eyelashes playfully, no matter how serious the situation. "He's using wires, Hayato."

"I can see that! I'm not blind!" Gokudera freaked, completely embarrassed. "But how did you-" "I cut my finger." She raised her index-finger, showing a deep cut from the wire. "Stop joking around Babyface!"

"Well duh. I have super senses. Something disturbed the gusts of wind from the turbines, so I took a closer look, and voila. An almost invisible wire was planted on me, which explains the disturbance."

"Wow! She figured that out all by herself?" Tsuna beamed. "She managed to slip the knives in her pocket without him noticing. But to think she would use it against him. It's proof that my Trident Mosquito has worked properly." Shamal spoke. "So you didn't try it before? You just figured it would all work out in the end?" Tsuna yelled at the idiot doctor.

Shamal shrugged, not taking it seriously. "It did work out in the end." "You're unbelievable!"

"When it comes to school or class work, Gokudera has the upper hand on her. But in battle, they flip-flop positions." Yamamoto commented as Basil gazed at the screen in awe.

Reborn kept his eyes on the American, her facial expression turning serious. "Your dirty tricks won't work on me again, so I advise you to stop horsing around and show us what you've got." "Ushishishi… I _do_ like you," Belphegor grinned as he flashed another bundle of knives. "Covered in blood, that is…"

Pezzo's hand gripped her ankle, refusing to let go as he panted loudly. Before Belphegor had the chance to unleash his knifes on her, Gokudera dropped the Rocket Bombs on him, blocking his attack.

Alice covered her mouth, coughing a little. Afterwards, Alice kicked away Pezzo's hand, making a run for it. Gokudera had no choice but to follow her. "Why are we running away?" "We're not running away. We're regrouping." She answered. "That was a direct hit! He's done for!" "No it isn't! There's a storm coming up. I can feel it."

As if on cue, Belphegor appeared before them with lightning speed, stained with his own blood. His knifes were aimed at Gokudera, in which Alice made herself useful, standing before him in a flash as the batch of knifes pierced through her bulletproof vest.

Alice felt the knives sink into her flesh , much to her shock, finding it hard to breathe as she coughed up blood.

"Pierce-san!" Tsuna's eyes widened. Yamamoto said nothing, nearly having no expression on his pale growing face. There was no life in his eyes. "The hurricane turbines will begin exploding in two minutes." The Cervello's voice echoed into the school grounds, causing for Gokudera to panic from the inside.

Alice fell down on her knees, the blood seeping from her chest area down to the floor as she lost control, her sight becoming blurry as she witnessed Gokudera's Rocket Bombs hitting their target, blowing Belphegor away. After the smoke cleared, Belphegor continued to laugh, for he has seen what he had been fantasizing about. Alice lied on the floor, the puddle of blood growing bigger and bigger as she struggled to breathe still.

_This is what I deserve. _She thought, remembering the time when she took a person's life. She felt herself slip away, seeing a blurry grey-haired Italian hovering above her, yelling at her to stay awake.

"Take… The Ring." She spoke, holding onto Gokudera's collar and pulling him close with the last remains of her strength. "Yeah, that's the first thing on my mind-are you crazy?" She coughed, laughing faintly.

"It's your win, idiot… Just take the Ring, complete it, and then… We can all go home." She smiled, growing delirious. Gokudera frowned. As much as he doesn't like to admit it, she was right. Taking the Ring and completing it means the end of the battle. The hurricane turbines will cease to explode as well.

"If you die, I'll kill you, you hear?" Gokudera said as he clenched his teeth, averting his eyes from Alice, gazing at Belphegor a little further away. She smiled. "Whatever, Yes-man…" Gokudera made his way to Belphegor.

His half Storm Ring sparkled for a second, earning Gokudera's attention. "You won't be needing this." He pulled on his chain. He was about to complete the two parts when he felt Belphegor's weight on him, making him fall on his back with a heavy thump to follow. Belphegor's hissing reached his ears as he attempted to choke the life out of him.

"Get the fuck off!" Gokudera yelled as they rolled wildly around on the floor, struggling to keep him at bay. From the corner of his eye, he spotted Alice with her eyes shut. She wasn't breathing.

"Shit!" Suddenly, without warning, there was a terrific explosion which shook the building. "As we explained before we started, the detonations of the hurricane turbines have begun. The estimated time until the detonation reaches the Storm Guardians is one minute." The Cervello announced calmly.

"What are you doing, Squid-head! Hurry up and get the Ring!" "What do you think I'm doing!" Gokudera spat out, punching Belphegor. But he wouldn't give up. "The Ring! The Ring!" "That's enough Hayato! Let him have the Ring!" Shamal shouted through the intercom.

"Don't joke around, old man!" And so, the struggle for the Ring continued. "You're just gonna let her die like that? She protected you in order for you to life Hayato! Not to die for something stupid!" Shamal argued.

A shadow was cast over the two teenagers. Gokudera's eyes widened in surprise as Alice tore Belphegor off him, sending him crashing against the wall. The hard surface cracked under the pressure of the blow.

Her wounds have stopped bleeding completely. Alice tottered on her feet, her arms swaying about. There it was again… That sinister smile on her red-stained face. Her eyes were inflamed with blood.

_The Trident Mosquito didn't work? It was supposed to prevent her from losing it like this!_ Gokudera thought as he feared for the worst. Alice ceased Belphegor by his hair, lifting him from his sitting position on the floor. She snapped the chain off.

"The Ring! The Ring!" He chanted as Alice's free hand reached out for his throat as if she planned on cutting it and to shear his head clean off. Gokudera felt a gust of wind rush by, feeling the sharpness of the air currents on his face, cutting his skin.

"She can manipulate the wind, using it as a weapon against her enemies." Reborn whispered. He sincerely hoped Alice wouldn't go through with it. Gokudera jumped on her. He sure as hell isn't gonna stand around, watching her make the same mistake she made in the past.

"Snap out of it Babyface!" He yelled out, practically begging her to do so. Time was running out. She pushed him off with much force, her eyes landing on the half Ring. He charged in again, pinning her underneath him as he refusing to look away.

"Forget about him! Forget about the Ring and snap out of it already!" The wind blew heavily against the windows, crashing them all at the same time in a loud, overpowering bang. "The Tenth is waiting for the both of us! S-so… I can't go back without you. I can't go back empty-handed." He whispered lowly, the gentle tone in his voice catching Alice off guard.

A series of tremendous explosions occurred. The screens were on the blink, silencing Tsuna and the others. Sincerely horrified, Tsuna stood gazing at the blank screens. "I can't believe it." He fell on his knees, saddened and discouraged.

"Tsuna… Look over there." Yamamoto saw a shadow in the smoke, moving about. Gokudera walked down the hallway, crushing the shards of glass under his feet. He was tired out, puffing like a whale with Alice on her back. Alice, really tired herself, barely found the strength to move.

She was looking ahead, her eyes dull.

They weren't in good shape, but they were alive.

"The infrared sensor has been turned off." Shamal said, giving the boys permission to move. They ran up to Gokudera. Basil helped Alice up, allowing for her to lean on him. "Sup guys?" She smiled despite the pain, her eyelids feeling heavy as they threatened to close up.

She was pressed against Yamamoto's chest, gathering her in his arms. He didn't care about her injuries. This was his way of confirming that she truly was still alive, no matter how embarrassing it might be to her.

He placed his chin on her head, sighing as he closed his eyes. His body warmth sooths her. She feels like… "I can't breathe." Yamamoto let go of her instantly. He smiled. "Sorry." "Thank goodness you guys are okay." Tsuna exclaimed happily.

"But we still lost. I'm sorry, Tenth." Gokudera looked away. "Hey, at least we kicked some butt out there." Alice wobbled on her feet. Basil supported her again.

"High five." Alice said, raising her fist. Upon looking at her scratches and bruises, along with that playful smile on her lips, she didn't give him much choice. Gokudera slapped her right hand in victory. A hard object was held in his hand upon retreating, and as he opened his hand, he saw the other half of the Storm Ring looking right back at him.

"How did you?" She merely shrugged her small shoulders. "You owe me, Yes-man." She poked his chest. For once, Gokudera didn't feel like yelling at her for calling him by the nickname he loathes so much.

"I guess that means you guys won?"

"Hell yeah we did!"

The two of them pumped their fists in the air, feeling like celebrating. "Oww… My body feels sore all over." "God, it hurts." The sudden movement caused for their wounds to open up as they felt the pain all over again. Tsuna laughed, and the others joined in.

"The Ring of Storm is in Gokudera Hayato's hands. He will be declared the victor of this match." The Cervello were revealed in the clearing smoke, along with the Varia standing behind them.

"Congratulations on your win, Bomb boy!" Squalo yelled from afar. "Thanks!" Alice egged him on. "VOOOII! I was being sarcastic, you brat!" "I really hope it doesn't end in a default win for us, since your Mist and Cloud Guardians have yet to appear." Mammon concluded. Alice gazed at Tsuna, sending him a who-the-hell-are-they look.

Tsuna laughed nervously. He feared for the day she'll find out about Hibari, and he had a feeling it was just around the corner. As for the Mist Guardian...

"We will now announce the next match." The tension hung in the air. "Tomorrow night's match will be Rain, the match between the Guardians of Rain." A smirk appeared on Yamamoto's face. "I've been waiting for this!" Squalo's eyes went from Yamamoto, to Alice, scanning them carefully.

"I'll enjoy slicing you to bits! And if she happens to interfere," He pointed at Alice with his sword. "Then so be it! And you'd better not run when you remember how badly I beat you last time, kid!"

"Oh yeah!" Alice got all fired up. Her tiredness went right out the window. "Well… You should cut your hair!" His brow twitched at the mention of his hair. "What the hell has his hair got to do with anything?" Gokudera hissed. "I dunno. It just flapped out of my mouth." She responded harshly.

"Thanks Alice, but I can handle him myself." Yamamoto sounded confident. "That's right! Takeshi's gonna wipe the floor with your hair!" Squalo was really pissed now. The image of Squalo, the second-in-command of the Varia crew serving as a mop was too much for Yamamoto. He laughed, earning a light poke in the ribs from Alice.

"Little brat…" He grumbled darkly, feeling offended.

Tsuna rubbed his temples, feeling a headache coming up as he feared for the worst. _When will this Mafia war end!_


	15. Silver Rain

_I had to deal with writer's block, so that's why I was relatively slow with posting this chapter. It all worked out in the end, I guess..._

_This chapter is filled with many bad words (sounds like I'm talking to a kid) mostly because of Squalo's presence, but Alice is also to blame. Just a little heads up, is all._

_Also, my sister drew two funny scenes, mostly about Squalo, so just check it out on . _

_Username is Farah2. It's called Shark Food and Squalo Mop. Just check it out if you want to, cuz it's worth it. Enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

"Captain Levi, someone has snuck into the school grounds!" Instinctively, Levi's underling crouched down, lowering his head as he waited for any further orders. "The infiltrator has broken through our lines one after another." Another underling of the Lightning Squad spoke. "The casualties are numerous."

Levi gritted his teeth. "Damn them. Who is it? Don't let him escape alive!" He barked, absolutely furious. "Yes sir!" The two underlings scrambled back on their feet, making a run for it behind the corner of the hallway.

"I can't wait to see what kind of fly snuck in." Said the greedy Arcobaleno. "Who could it be? I can't be…" "Yes, he's returned from training." Reborn said, looking up at a pale Tsuna.

"Who is it? The Cloud Guardian?" Alice asked.

Tsuna waved his hands like a mad-man. "It's no one! No one at all!" "Tell me Tsunami! You're hiding something from me!" She pulled on his arm.

"It's the Cloud Guardian alright." Reborn traced the brim of his hat. Leon blinked, tilting his head to the side. "I bet he's handsome. Or wait, I bet he's cute! No, no, he's definitely handsome _and_ cute!" Alice squealed while crushing Tsuna's arm, picturing a certain blonde-haired ditz as the Cloud Guardian.

"Stop drooling all over the Tenth!" Gokudera interfered. "Mind your own business, Yes-man!" "Oh yeah? The Cloud Guardian is none other than Hi-" Yamamoto and Ryohei silenced Gokudera as they pulled him back. Ryohei smacked his hand on Gokudera's face, overpowering the grey-haired Italian while grinning at a confused looking Alice.

"Who the hell is Hi?" Tsuna stared at Alice with the mouth wide open, amazed, but certainly not in a good way. It's like she completely erased every trace of Hibari out of her mind, refusing to believe he exists.

A low groan of protest followed by a loud crash was heard as everyone averted their eyes on the victim, which is one of Levi's Lightning Squad members. From the looks of it, he got the tar beaten out of him.

The clicking of a pair of shoes echoed in the hallway as he lied there, completely crushed. There he stood, the almighty Hibari Kyoya in all his glory, glaring menacingly at Tsuna for some reason.

"H-Hibari-san!" A high shrill yelp escaped his lips.

"I must be seeing things. Yeah, I lost a great deal of blood, so it's only natural that I'm facing my arch-enemy." Alice was surprisingly calm.

"He's really standing there! It's not a figment of your imagination, Pierce-san!"

"Nonsense! I'm delirious I tell you! He doesn't exist!" She retorted quite loudly.

"Babyface, you might not like what you're about to hear, but Hibari's the Cloud Guardian!" Alice turned her head to face Gokudera with a smirk on her lips. She laughed. She ended up laughing so hard her wounds threatened to open up again, clutching her stomach because of the pain.

The whole crew looked at her, thinking she's gone mad. "I'll never side with Kyoya." She said between fits of laughter. "First Tetsuya asking me to side with Kyoya, and now this?" She wiped the tears of laughter from the corner of her eyes.

"Who's the _real_ Cloud Guardian. It's Dino right?" She finally calmed down, placing her hands on her hips as she waited for the answer. The boys pointed at Hibari without hesitation. Hibari glared them down, feeling like a conspiracy has been planned against him.

"Don't point at my hallucination." Her face was blank.

"Trespassing on school grounds, as well as destruction of school property..." Hibari spoke, taking in his surroundings as he ignored Alice completely. She was never worth his time from the start, so why would he pay attention to her foolish comments now?

"You are all jointly guilty, and I'm going to bite you all to death." "He sounds just like Kyoya." Alice blinked, struck dumb with astonishment and surprise. "That's because it _is_ him! Stop denying his presence!" Tsuna shook Alice back and forth and all the while, her facial expression remained blank.

"Are you a Ring holder for Sawada's side?" Hibari averted his attention to the Cervello. "In that case, we can't have you-" "How dare you attack my subordinates!" Levi was in an angry mood. Hibari chose to only stand there and stare at him, saying nothing.

"We can't have Guardians fighting each other!" "Shut up Cervello-" As Levi turned to strike the Cervello female, Alice managed to intercept his attack with one single pitiful look. Levi backed up a bit. He never liked the way she moved so fast. It was quite annoying. Like a speedy little cockroach you just couldn't kill, she pops up when you least expect it.

"When did she move from her spot?" Tsuna gazed at the empty space beside him where Alice was standing mere seconds ago.

"What do you want?" Levi demanded. "What will you gain by hitting a woman?" Alice counter-questioned the question.

"And as always, Pierce-san forgets she's a girl herself." Tsuna sighed. "Not to mention the injuries she sustained."

"VOOOII! What's the matter Levi? You backing away from a fight?" Squalo mocked his partner in crime. "I'm telling you, she's dangerous!" Levi spun his head round, sending a death-glare his way.

"She's just a nasty dog who barks at everything that moves. You scared of a dog, Levi?" Levi gazed at Squalo, smirking about. He said nothing, which made the answer quite clear. "I'll cut off her tongue with my blade. I'll put a stop to her senseless barking, for sure."

Squalo's silver eyes locked with Alice's crystal blue ones. At this point, he wasn't smirking anymore. He was dead serious. "Oh yeah? Let's see you try, Hippie!" Alice shoved Levi aside, about to force Squalo to take back what he said when she lost her balance and crashed face-down against the floor.

"I'll start with biting you to death, Babyface." Hibari's words reached her ears. She was way beyond the borders of being pissed. This meant war. "You're dead!" She pounced upon Hibari, and thus the battle began.

Hibari was calm and collected.

Alice was furious and upset.

Her fist soared past his face as he dodged. Hibari lashed out with his tonfa, right and left, savagely as ever, and though Alice blocked the blows, she was still knocked backwards several steps because of the force behind it. She was drained from the last fight as it is.

"H-ha ha…" Tsuna fake laughed. He saw this coming, as did his classmates. Squalo, Levi and Mammon did not. They were rendered speechless at the sight of seeing their enemy fight amongst themselves.

Alice charged in again, filled with rage. She grew angry like never before. She wanted her vengeance. Eventually, the chance came and Alice whipped a hard kick against Hibari's ribs, only for her to wince in pain.

Hibari had blocked her kick with his tonfa.

"You're too slow."

The blow of his harsh words only made her angrier, if it were even possible. The gap between them had grown larger. He grew a lot stronger since the last time they fought.

"That's enough, Hibari." Reborn stepped forward. Hibari's eyes were on the baby. Alice took this chance to get back at him once and for all, but she found that she couldn't. Her legs gave way from exhaustion as her knees crashed down on the hard floor.

"You can go wild here if you want, but the fun you'll have later will be gone." All eyes were on Reborn. "Fun?" Alice slammed her fist down repeatedly in her frustration. "Not right now, but if you wait a bit longer, you may be able to fight Rokudo Mukuro again in the near future." Hibari lowered his tonfa, smirking.

"Really?"

Alice looked up at Hibari. She saw his eyes lit up in his excitement, his lips curved into a nasty smile. She grew extremely jealous of Rokudo Mukuro, despite not knowing about him in the first place.

After the harsh training she had to endure, she's tossed aside like a used hanky? _This isn't how it's supposed to end._ Alice looked down. The cold sweat rolled down her face as she faced the music.

_There will always be a gap between us, no matter how much stronger I get. He's always one step ahead of me._

"Will you repair the damage done to the school?" Hibari asked the Cervello. "Yes. We, the Cervello, will take full responsibility." "I see." He walked in the direction from which he came. He stopped before Alice, looking down at her broken form. Hibari said nothing.

This was the greatest insult she received from him by far. It was alright if he said anything, because it meant he was still interested, even for a bit. But this… This silence is what fed Alice's thirst for revenge.

He walked off with Tsuna's eyes following his every move. "Hibari-san… He stopped fighting." Yamamoto helped Alice on her feet. She avoided eye contact with him, and he pretended not to notice.

"VOOOII! What was all that about, huh?" Squalo yelled as Alice clenched her teeth. "Don't get killed before it's my turn to slice and dice you up, Wind Representative!"

"Keep in mind that you'll be fighting me, and not Alice." Yamamoto glared intently at him. "You think you can prevent her from fighting? Hah! Let's see you try!" "If Squalo wins tomorrow, the conflict will be over."

The Varia made their leave.

"Prepare yourselves!" Squalo yelled before jumping out the window, bursting into a loud, ringing fit of laughter.

"They finally left." A sigh escaped Tsuna's lips. "Now that Hibari's on our side, we're stronger than before. He powered up through his training as well." "That's right!" Tsuna exclaimed, his eyes lighting up with joy.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see how he'll do!" Yamamoto backed up with a smile. Alice forced herself to stand on her own feet, feeling sick to her stomach. She felt like a parasite for leaning on Yamamoto, looking for support.

"You ok-" "I'm fine." She replied coldly while stumbling on her feet. Yamamoto stood near, fearing she might collapse. "Fighting Hibari wasn't a good choice, no matter what the reason Babyface."

Gokudera gazed at Alice from his position on the floor. Unlike Alice, he was saving his strength for the walk back home. "Shut up. He was asking for it." She replied, looking extremely tired.

"Man, I can't believe that guy is the Cloud Guardian! I can't work with him!" "He's very strong, Alice. Even you can't be caught unaware of how useful he'll be to the Vongola Family, serving as the Cloud Guardian." Reborn's words felt like a full slap in the face. Hibari, Guardian material? She would have none of that.

"Believe me; none of us can work with him." Tsuna said. Alice sends him a deadly glare, her face pale as she struggled to see straight. Tsuna was but a mere blur before her eyes.

"Pierce-san?" She dismissed the worried tone in his voice. "Let's see here." Shamal walked up to the disoriented Alice. "Hugh Jackman?" Her vision took a turn for the worst. "Okay then. You need to lie down, pronto. You've lost a great deal of blood, which is why your body can't function properly. The little stunt you pulled off earlier only made it worse."

Alice refused any treatment on the spot.

"I'm fine! I just need to… Do something." She was half drunk. At least, she behaved like one, almost tripping over her own foot as she walked off.

"Looks like I missed one hell of a party." Her head shot up as her vision cleared a bit; just enough for her to recognize the person standing before her. "D-Dino?" "In the flesh." The mafia Boss's bright smile went round like a streak of sunshine. Romario chuckled audibly a little ways behind his Boss.

"Dino-san!" Tsuna exclaimed, not expecting to see his big brother so soon. "We must have just missed the Varia. Kyoya hasn't come yet, right?" Dino walked right past Alice. She was shocked beyond belief. Hibari was all everyone thinks about.

"He just came." Tsuna answered. "W-when did he manage that?" Dino stuttered, completely taken aback at the moment. "Don't worry. He didn't do much and went home. You trained him well, Dino." Reborn eased Dino's nerves.

"I see. That's good."

"He didn't do much?" Alice exploded. She couldn't stand it anymore. How can they talk about him and forget all about what she has done for the team? Hibari doesn't compare to what she has accomplished for the benefit of everyone, so why praise him of all people?

Okay… Maybe she was a tad bit jealous of him for having trained under Dino, the man she devoted her everlasting love to, but it's her hatred for Hibari that managed to make her snap.

"He assaulted me!" She spat, slamming her hand on her chest. They could see the anger which suffused her face.

"He makes fun of me! He treats me like trash! He abuses his position as the Disciplinary Committee chairman just to get back at me! Him and I are about as compatible as a rat and a boa constructor! And you expect me to bow down before the likes him? You expect me to work together with him?"

"Pierce-san. We're not-" "You're not asking me to bow down before him? Is that it?" She cut him off while waving her hand, gesturing for Tsuna to answer. "Then what the hell do you want me to do, huh? Should I worship the ground he walks on, is that it? I have to sell my soul in order to be treated equally?"

Gokudera and Yamamoto were frozen to the spot. Never before have they seen Alice so furious. The whole neighborhood must have heard her yell her lungs out. After all that Alice had said to them- those bursts of anger and the last dryly spoken words; "You're making a big mistake… The Cloud Guardian?" She threw her head back and laughed.

"He's nothing more than a lonely backstabbing bastard, waiting for the opportunity to strike! And then, you'll be sorry for crowning him as the Cloud Guardian!" "That's enough Alice!" Dino stepped forward. His face was serious, but his eyes betrayed the sadness he felt from within.

He could not stand to see her like this. He knew that his training with Hibari would affect her, but not by this much. "Alice…Stop this. Kyoya didn't do anything wrong. He didn't even want to be a part of Tsuna's Family in the first place, so you can't place the blame on him-" "Shut up! Just shut up! He _is_ to blame for everything he's done to me!"

She wasn't ashamed of the tears rolling down her cheeks. She wasn't ashamed of yelling at him either. Dino stepped forward, looking quite angry. "Alice, you know Kyoya is the perfect candidate for the Cloud Guardian's position. You're just thinking of yourself at this point, and as the Wind Representative, this will not be tolerated!"

Yamamoto was about to step in when Reborn took out his gun, not even turning his head to see Yamamoto's serious expression, his eyes hardening at the thought of being held at bay.

Tsuna and Ryohei were too shocked for words.

Alice looked around, as if looking for a hidden camera somewhere. Never before has Alice heard Dino raise his voice like this. She focused onto Dino again, taking a step back. _I'm right! No matter what he says, I'm right! Kyoya isn't Guardian material! _

"K-Kyoya isn't-" "Utter another insult, and I'll have to get serious. If you won't accept Kyoya as a Guardian," He grasped his whip with a determined energy seeping out of him, his bullwhip cracking in the air. "I'll have no choice but to view you as a potential threat to the Vongola Family."

He looked up at her and she couldn't bear it. "Why are you defending him?" She took a few steps in his direction. Somewhere deep down she didn't want to learn the answer, but she hoped for Dino to see the light.

To see Hibari's cruel side.

"Because Kyoya's worth defending." She hit his face with a flurry of furious blows. "Stupid... stupid... stupid..." Left right, left right, hitting his mouth, his eyes, and his nose. Dino lowered his head but did not try to cover up.

"Fuck you and fuck him too!" Alice screamed as tears came to her eyes, weeping her heart out while dismissing it all. Dino dropped his bullwhip as he caught Alice in his arms, embracing her tenderly before them all with a determined look on his face.

"Don't touch me!" She struggled for her freedom, but it was impossible to escape out of Dino tight hold. He placed his hand on her head, pressing her against his chest.

Her hands quickly gripped his backside instinctively, and her doleful voice, mingled with the sobbing of a child only made Dino more anxious. She took a deep breath and stopped crying, suddenly all icy calm. Her eyelids drooped down until she could see no more, slipping into a deep slumber.

Outside Alice's bedroom the day was cloudy and damp. Besides the raindrops tapping softly against the crystal-clear windows, not a sound was stirring in her room. Only at intervals the silence was faintly disturbed, when Alice's restless turning in her bed betrayed itself by a gentle rustling between the sheets.

Her soft audible breathing was heard as the clock struck nine in the morning. Alice jerked forwards in an upright position, wide awake now, as if being shaken out of a bad dream.

She looked around in a daze, not knowing where she was. The familiar rock-band posters on the walls, the scattered clothes and CD's on the floor made her fall back on her bed with a sigh to follow.

"I'm home." "It must have been a really bad dream for you to panic like that." Alice turned her head towards the door. "Dad…" She sounded tired and a bit surprised. Benjamin placed himself on her bed in which she moved away to give him some room, sitting up straight.

He sighed while slipping off his glasses, sitting for a moment and thinking. "Dad… If I haven't dreamt it all last night, I've been such an asshole to my friends." "Watch your language Alice. I'll listen to what you have to say, but I won't allow for you to use such vulgarism." He sounded both playful and serious at the same time.

Alice rolled her eyes. _What a time for him to act like a parent_. "I was very unpleasant yesterday." "That's better." "Ami's here, isn't she?" Alice saw right through him. Benjamin smiled. "She is NOT standing in the hallway, listening in on our conversation." He said in English.

Alice gazed at the door, seeing a pair of slippers betraying her sneaky position. "She's spotted you, Amy my dear. There's no use hiding now." Benjamin chuckled, his eyes taking in Ami's flustered self as she appeared. "I-I think I left the stove on." She stuttered, looking quite nervous.

Casting one last glance at Alice, she bowed lightly, afterwards closing the door as her thundering footsteps could be heard on the stairs. Alice and Benjamin laughed, despite feeling guilty about it. The tense atmosphere she felt weighing on her was gone.

"For acting like a complete asshole, your friends haven't abandoned you yet. So my guess is that they understand. So don't break your little head over something so trivial." He said. Alice clenched her hand, grasping a handful of her sheets.

"Dad… Am I selfish?" She asked softly, looking down.

"You're lazy, selfish _and_ insensitive to the real values of life." "Dad! I'm serious here!" "So am I." He retorted, not meaning to sound so harsh. "I know you the best. I can't lie about your personal flaws just to boost your self-esteem. It doesn't work that way with you." He raised her head with his index-finger, taking a good look at her sorrow-filled face.

"It's hard to overcome the thought to take care of yourself first. It's hard to give in to the group and to become selfless, and those friends of yours know that." Alice bit her lower lip to keep it from trembling so much, her eyes burning because of the tears that threaten to come to the surface.

"Sometimes, you have to be selfish in order to be selfless."

"If they know it's hard for me, then why do I get the feeling that I'm not important to them anymore? Why do they depend on _him_ more?" Benjamin smiled at the sight of seeing his daughter becoming so emotional. She used to act so tough when she became rebellious. She never cried, at least not in front of him. It's been so long since he saw her cry like this, the tears rolling down her chubby cheeks.

"I keep telling you this, but you've grown. You're not the same little girl I used to know." She wiped away her tears, her hands becoming all moist as she kept crying.

"I have something I need to do here. I can't just walk away. Not when my friends are counting on me." He said, slipping into a sing-song voice, repeating what she said to him before.

"Don't mock me." She sniffed.

"Alice, Alice, Alice…" He shook his head. "I'm not mocking you. I'm just showing my baby girl that she can be selfless indeed." She looked up at him, putting a stop to her crying as she sniffed. "Come on. Stop feeling sorry for yourself and have some fun. You're far too young to be bedridden all the time." Benjamin got up on his feet, slipping on his glasses.

"I know! Let's get us something to eat. I'm dying for some sushi." He smiled while tossing away her sheets, leaving her in nothing but her shorts and T-shirt. She could feel the cloth of bandages on her chest area, covering the injuries she sustained in the Storm Battle. Her arm and leg were healed nicely; the wounds were barely visible on her skin.

The image of Shamal tending to her flashed in her head, making Alice sick to her stomach. Alice ran past a confused looking Benjamin, shoving him aside as she ran into the hallway. "What's gotten into her?" He wondered, only to hear her eject the contents in her stomach through the mouth quite loudly.

He sighed. "I don't even _want_ to know anymore."

After Alice got dressed, the pair was on their way to a restaurant nearby. "I heard they serve the best sushi in Japan. Isn't it exiting?" "Whatever…" Alice shrugged. Her face was pale and she had bags under her eyes. Right now, she was the complete opposite of her cheerful old man.

_I'll kill him. I'll kill him. I'll kill him._ Was all she could think about at the moment, her mind set on destroying Shamal once and for all. In fact, she was so focused on her bloody deed that she barely noticed walking into a restaurant, trailing after Benjamin with a shadow cast over her eyes, cursing under her breath.

"Welcome! Take a seat, my friend!" A familiar voice shook her awake.

"Takeshi's Dad?" She looked up at the man, beaming at her with that familiar smile. "I should have known." She slapped her forehead, growing irritated at Benjamin's lame match-up techniques.

"What a coincidence!" Benjamin seated himself at the counter.

"I'll say!" Tsuyoshi laughed.

_They're in this together._ Alice pinched the bridge of her nose, completely annoyed. "Yeah, but it's a good thing you're here. Something's bothering Takeshi. He's been walking around with his forehead contracted in a frown." Alice propped up her head on her hands, looking bored.

"Gee, I wonder what's up." She replied sarcastically. There's no way she's gonna fall for his tricks. "He's in the dojo, training by himself. If only he'd cheer up a bit, I'd be a happy man."

"Why don't _you_ go and cheer him up! I'm sure he'll appreciate it!" Benjamin winked at her. Alice resisted the urge to snap the bridge of his glasses. "Give me the usual, old man." She got up from her seat and walked off.

Without her noticing, Benjamin and Tsuyoshi popped up their thumbs in succession, beaming at one another. Alice was just glad to get out of there.

She opened the sliding doors to the dojo where Yamamoto resided. Alice was struck in awe at how large the place was. "Damn… This place is perfect for a party." She mumbled while taking a step forward.

Having spotted Yamamoto, laid outstretched on the wooden surface with his eyes shut, Alice smiled to herself. "You look nice in that outfit." She snickered, silently meaning it. Yamamoto shot up from his position on the floor, leaning on his arms as he sighed, relieved to see Alice standing before him.

"What are you doing… here?" His eyes traced the muddy footprints on the now soiled wooden floor, which has been cleaned by his hands earlier. The trail stopped at Alice's feet, which is only logical, since she's the only one amongst his friends who would make the mistake of not taking off her shoes before entering a dojo.

"What?"

She looked down and spotted the problem. "Oops… I need to take them off first, right?" She laughed at her own foolishness. Alice is now angrily fiddling with her muddy sneakers.

Yamamoto likes this. He likes the fact that she can make him laugh without using words. He forgot all about his worrisome match and the heavy pressure for having to win placed on his broad shoulders.

"Don't worry about the mess." Yamamoto smiled with his eyes glued shut. _It can't possibly get any worse anyway._ The boy caught himself thinking. Ironically, as he thought just that, Alice's lone sneaker flew through one of the paper sliding doors, causing quite the damage.

Yamamoto and Alice glanced over at the broken door, and then back at each other, blinking frequently. Alice burst out in laughter, covering her mouth with her small hands. "Geez!" Yamamoto started laughing also, and again, he didn't blame her at all for the mess.

"What brings you here?" Yamamoto asked after he calmed down. "My Dad was in the mood for sushi. Blame him for me being here." "Oh." Yamamoto said as he kneeled down seiza style. Alice arched her brow at this, but said nothing.

"What's up with the bug helmet?" She asked, eyeing the armor and helmet a little ways beside him with interest. "You don't know anything about kendo, do you?" "I know enough." She scoffed, looking away.

Yamamoto smiled faintly at the pouting Alice, sitting cross-legged across from him; like an American would, totally at ease. The difference in their culture should be a huge gap for them to overcome.

But they were close connected, even more so than with Tsuna and the others. She respects and admires him because Yamamoto makes a greater friend than anyone else, and maybe that's the sole reason why she chooses not to be romantically involved with him.

Because she's convinced their friendship would crumble to dust in her hands.

"Say something. I know you're dying to, so spill it." Yamamoto gave her a what-are-you-talking-about look. "You look a little worried, and that makes me fidgety." Alice said, earning a small chuckle.

"You must have been shocked out of your mind after seeing my latest outburst. It's only logical you'd be worried." She propped up her chin, gazing lazily at Yamamoto's bamboo sword.

"I shouldn't have yelled at Dino like that… He was just looking out for me, and I insulted him in front of everyone." Yamamoto gazed intently at Alice, listening to her every word. She came to him, and the least he could do was listen to her ramble about, no matter how long it took for her to finish.

"But I'll apologize for my rude behavior. I'm sure he'll forgive me." Alice grinned, her face lighting up at the thought of the oh-so-forgiving Bucking Bronco.

"You really hate Hibari, don't you?" Yamamoto stated the obvious. "I hate losing time, I hate fresh air, and I hate ponies. The list is endless, really." Yamamoto laughed. She certainly didn't seem like the type of girl who would ask for a pony on Christmas, and this confirms it.

"And yes, I hate Kyoya with a passion."Alice rolled her eyes. She knew that was what Yamamoto wanted to hear. "He's always been higher on the food chain. And it's not like I'm the only one who hates him." "Yeah, but you're the only one bold enough to hate him in front of his face."

"That's true…" Alice mumbled while stroking her chin.

"Takeshi…" She switched to serious mode in a flash. "Do you really think Kyoya's a good choice? You know, being the Cloud Guardian and all." "No hard feelings?" He asked just to be on the safe side. The last thing he wants is for Alice to grow upset again.

"No hard feelings."

"Yep."

Alice fell over upon hearing his answer so quickly, growing a bit dejected. She was able to mask it well with a big smile, mentally screaming at the now grinning Yamamoto to cut her some slack. "Okay, okay… I'm not mad at you for lying, Takeshi. I'll give you another shot, but be honest this time."

She tried to turn the tables on him, but his mind was set. "Not even a teensy bit? Nuthin'? Come on! Nobody can hear us here!" Alice freaked, but Yamamoto didn't budge. He simply smiled.

"I don't know what you're worrying about. Hibari is strong, that's a fact," Alice pouted while crossing her arms over her chest. "But that doesn't mean he's better than you. And don't give me that look. It's the truth." Alice grumbled something under her breath. But Yamamoto didn't react on it.

"We're all fighting for the same purpose, and that's to defeat the enemy." "Which is Kyoya." Alice piped in, resulting for Yamamoto to sigh. "Just forget about him." "Just forget about him… because he's a jerk kind of way?"

"That's not what I meant. I was talk-" Alice leaned forward, whispering into his ear as he tensed up stiffly, resembling a statue more than anything else. "Relax. I know what you're trying to say. I was just teasing you." She said with an eager, rather stupid laugh to follow.

Her laughter resonated in his mind, her soft breath tickling his ear as his stomach contracted with desire; a desire he grew embarrassed about for the few seconds that followed.

He felt her slender fingers run through his hair, letting her do whatever, "What are you doing exactly?" for about a minute or so. "Hmm? What I'm doing? I'm fixing your hair a little." "You're planning something, that's what you're doing." He argued back with mild amusement.

Alice rapidly pulled down her hair and let it fall to its full length. Yamamoto was more than worried about now, keeping his eyes on her. As he caught himself looking at her more closely, he noticed her smooth skin, her blue eyes bright and sparkling, and her hair as golden as the sun.

Again, he grew embarrassed and looked away, trying to hide his embarrassment with a most adorable smile. "Well, if you must know, our parents are spying on us on the other side of that door." Alice explained, hinting at the shadows moving about in the hallway, which could be so easily seen through the paper sliding doors.

"I just want to give them the shock of a lifetime." "Knowing you, you'll end up giving them a heart attack." Yamamoto chuckled. "Besides, how will you accomplish-" "Shhhtt!" She hushed Yamamoto while throwing him a slight wave, dismissing his words.

Without hesitation, she got up on her feet and walked towards the door. All the while, Yamamoto listened intently to what was said, and if possible, to hear the sound of someone fainting after what Alice said.

"We were like,_ totally _frenching in there." There it was, the anticipated heavy, dull sound after fainting. Yamamoto laughed at her bold words. To think that she could say that with a straight face!

Yamamoto suddenly blushed, a typical boy's blush, feeling ridiculous through his shyness, growing ashamed of himself once more as the blushing increased, almost to the point of tears. "Geez! She's making me look bad in front of her old man, not to mention my own!" Yamamoto got up on his feet and ran towards the door, determined to clear up this misunderstanding.

"What on earth happened to you Yamamoto?" Tsuna asked, his curiosity getting the better of him once he noticed Yamamoto's slightly crinkled clothes and messy hair. Yamamoto ran his fingers through his hair in his attempt to make himself more presentable.

"We made-_ump_!" Yamamoto covered Alice's big mouth. He got in enough trouble for that lie already. There's no need for any more embarrassing moments. "You what? You don't make any sense, Pierce-san."

"It's nothing. She's just bouncing off the walls again." Yamamoto pats Alice on the head with his hand, swinging his bamboo sword on his shoulder with the other. "I tell thou, with these two, thou hast nothing to fear for the following match, Sawada-dono."

Tsuna nodded briefly in agreement. Alice and Yamamoto make a great team, with the exception of Alice's foolishness. "Of course you have nothing to fear. Not when I'm around!" Alice pumped her fist in the air, clearly exited. "It's because you're here that I worry, Pierce-san! Gosh, you don't know anything." Tsuna scratched the back of his head, feeling discouraged while walking.

Reborn placed his beady eyes on Alice. He had a nice view on Tsuna's head, so why not make use of it? _Alice has recovered from the last battle, both in body and spirit. Perhaps she reconsidered her selfish outburst and took Dino seriously?_

Alice gave Yamamoto a gentle shove. He beamed down at her, not thinking of the battle that is to come, not in the slightest. "Alice... What's your opinion on Hibari's position as the Cloud Guardian." Reborn asked the girl, in which she stopped walking and faced the baby hitman.

In turn, Tsuna, Basil and Yamamoto placed their eyes on her. The silence was suffocating her, and Reborn knew this. But he had to know. Otherwise, Alice will never be fully ready to take on her responsibilities as the Wind Representative.

He does not expect for her to get along with him, because it will never happen. She just needs to stop fighting him for the wrong reasons. She needs to stop placing the blame on him for everything.

"I just hate to be in a corner. I hate to be put as only a spare for the team, or to stand in his shadow when I'm supposed to lead the way. And above anything else," Reborn was fixated on her, having seen her eyes hardening under his gaze.

"I hate to lose to him."

A shadow was cast on Reborn's face. Alice stood tall nonetheless, despite her fears of getting kicked out of the team. "Why are you so keen on beating Hibari-san? I mean... You're way too serious when it comes to him." Alice averted her attention to the Vongola Boss next in line.

"She clings onto that matter so stubbornly because she knows, that once Hibari has been beaten, he will be forced to deal with the fact that Alice is on equal footing with him. Isn't that what you're aiming for?" Reborn asked despite knowing the answer.

"Yeah. That's my goal." She nodded. _Somehow, that sounds even worse than picking a fight with Hibari-san! _Tsuna panicked in his thoughts, picturing Alice forcing Hibari to kiss her feet while sitting on her throne, throwing her head back with a bone-chilling laugh to follow.

"Hmm... How amusing." Reborn smirked. He was more than curious to see Hibari breaking down before Alice, but unlike Alice, Reborn doesn't walk around with his head in the clouds, not knowing the difference between reality and fantasy. _But still, I'm willing to see how far she'll go to reach her goal._

"So we're cool?"

"As long as you don't make a mess of the following battle." Reborn raised his black hat a little ways up in order to see her better. And it was worth the trouble, looking at her pouting and quite upset expression.

"I won't! We're Ring Buddies! We're gonna kick some ass! Bump my fist." She urged Yamamoto, and he replied, "But you don't have your Ring." Alice stared at her outstretched hand, having noticed the empty space around her middle finger.

"NUUUOOHH!" She screamed, her face pale. Yamamoto pats her on the back while she gazed at her hand non-stop, as if expecting for the Ring to magically pop back on her finger. "It's not fair." She cried. "I'm not an official Ring Buddy anymore."

"Hey, don't worry. It'll be your turn to shine before you know it. You'll win it back for sure." Her mind was put at ease after hearing Yamamoto's comforting words.

"Thanks Takeshi." Alice stood on her tip-toes and pressed a lingering kiss upon his cheek, much to the others' shock. Alice grew surprised at Yamamoto's blank expression once she backed down.

"You're welcome-I mean-if you're ever feeling down-would I help out-be glad to help out." Yamamoto blundered, his face turning a deeper shade of red with each failed sentence.

"God Pierce-san. Don't make Yamamoto screw up in the fight, I beg of you." Tsuna slapped himself in the face after muttering those words under his breath. Basil struggled to keep in his laughter, seeing that it would be rather improper of him to laugh out loud.

Seeing Alice hurrying off to school was a first for Tsuna. They could barely keep up with her. _And she's supposed to be injured? I don't get it!_ The boy thought while gasping for air.

Alice feasted her eyes upon the front building of Nami-middle. A certain silver-haired male awaited their arrival. A nasty smirk, and a hard glance of triumph was Squalo's method of intimidating her. But Alice's courage rises to a new peak at every attempt to intimidate her.

"VOOOII! So you came, huh?" He sized her up from his position above the school entrance. "Of course. I would never run away from a fight." "Funny…" Squalo flashed his teeth, grinning like mad.

"From what I've heard, you're the biggest coward in the group." By this time, Tsuna and the others stumbled onto the school grounds. Alice gritted her teeth. "Weren't you in a gang before all this?" "What's that got to do with anything?" Alice struggled to keep her cool.

"You know what they say; a gang is where a coward goes to hide. But then again, you've left that all behind, haven't you?" "Pierce-san is a better person now, so it's no use getting her all riled up about her mistakes." Tsuna interfered with a look of determination gracing his face.

Alice felt proud. She lifted her head, thinking of herself as the king of all lions, or in her case, the queen. Squalo jumped down. He took a step in Alice's direction while the others backed away a bit. But Alice refused to move.

"You don't resemble him one bit." Squalo spoke icily, practically spitting in her face. Her eyes flashed dangerously with a hint of anger, and upon noticing this, Squalo continued to throw oil on the fire.

"He's daring, boastful, cunning, ruthless, self-denying and self-devoted." "How the fuck would you know?" Squalo smirked. He was getting under her skin, that's for sure. "You're just, generous, revengeful, superstitious, modest, and commonly chaste."

"You don't know me." Alice growled menacingly.

"Funny… Those were the same brave words that asshole of a brother said about you." Alice was seething with rage. Yamamoto and Basil had managed to take a hold of her before she pounced on Squalo.

"VOOOII! That's more like it!" He roared. This was exactly the kind of reaction he expected from her. He wanted for her to give everything she got into the fight. She had to be filled with the desire to kill in order for that to happen.

The Cervello made their entrance, appearing from out of nowhere. "Tonight's combat field will be the south tower." "Please move to the south tower." Alice kept her eyes on Squalo. He was about to walk away, "How do you know him..." when he found that he couldn't. Alice blocked his path, having escaped out of Basil's and Yamamoto's hold with godlike speed.

"How do I know him?" Squalo arched his brow. He was most certainly amused by the fact that Alice actually thinks he'd tell her, just like that. "What do you have to offer me?" He mocked her. Squalo placed his eyes on Yamamoto who stood a little ways behind Alice. A sneer sat upon his lips. "I guess that could be arranged... If you hand over the Ring."

"I won't hand it over without a fight!" Yelled Yamamoto, surprised. The boy grew even more surprised upon seeing Alice staring back at him, a strange expression gracing her face. "He knows my brother, Takeshi."

"He could be lying. We can't risk it."

"He described him perfectly! That's gotta mean something, right?"

She was losing her cool. Everyone was well aware of that. Despite hating her brother with all her heart, Alice is desperate to hear from him. "Alice, think about it. He's just messing with us! Even _you_ can't be caught unaware!"

A little frown was on her brow, and an expression of intense disgust on her face. Yamamoto's eyes softened. He felt her hard gaze upon him. "I didn't mean it like that." He said calmly. "Yeah, right..."

Alice turned her back on him and walked off. Squalo seemed satisfied with this and moved along as well. After all, the plan was to cut the tight bond they share, and it worked better than he expected. Yamamoto's hand was clenched till the nails dented the palm, and his body was rigid in his passionate effort for control. "Yamamoto... You okay?" Tsuna asked cautiously.

The boy dashed forward with no reply.

"Y-Yamamoto!" "We should go too." Basil informed a distressed Tsuna.

"Yeah."

"Sorry for being late!"

The three became aware of a sunny presence closing in on them. Sure enough, Ryohei walked up to Tsuna, apologizing once again for his tardiness. Gokudera was there as well. He was covered with multiple scratches and band-aids, but it was nothing big. "What's with the gloomy expression, Tenth?" Gokudera asked, having noticed the heavy atmosphere.

"Where's Yamamoto?" Ryohei asked impatiently.

"He didn't show up, did he? I'll kill that baseball idiot!" Gokudera exploded, whereas Tsuna tried to calm him down. "Yamamoto and Pierce-san are here, Gokudera-kun! They went on ahead of us." "Then what are we standing here for? Let's go to the extreme!" Ryohei dragged Tsuna along with his good arm, much to the boy's cries of protest.

In the meantime, Yamamoto caught up with an impatient Alice, trying her best to open a heavy looking door, which is most likely the only entrance to the battlefield. Alice stopped with what she was doing and glanced over at Yamamoto. His face was troubling her to the point that it got downright annoying to look at.

"Stupid door."

Alice kicked the metal surface, ignoring the senseless throbbing of her foot. "Aren't you gonna help me out here?" She muttered. Alice was caught off guard when she felt Yamamoto's presence behind her, standing tall. His shadow was cast over Alice, making her feel small and vulnerable. As friendly and faithful as he is, there is still a little part of him that she fears.

Yamamoto reaches out for the door handle, hesitating, it seemed, whether he should open the door or not. "Let go of the Tenth! You're gonna break his arm, Turf-top!"

Yamamoto retreated his hand as fast as lightning, like a desperate burglar caught red-handed, feeling guilty of a crime he didn't even commit. "What's up with you?" Gokudera arched his brow at the boy. Since he didn't bother saying anything, Gokudera lost interest and opened the door quite easily. Alice hissed like a cornered cat because of it.

Once Gokudera opened the door completely, the sound of running water reached their ears. The room they were in was a total wreck. The water was ankle deep as they walked in, and that the gang were nervous was quite evident. Cascades of water passed down from the crumbled ceiling, resembling streams of heavy rain. Water, water, as far as the eye could see. "This doesn't even look like the school anymore!" Gokudera exclaimed after taking in the battlefield.

Tsuna opened his mouth to say something, when a sneeze came upon him unawares, and a loud "Ah rash hoo!" succeeded into shocking the crap out of his friends.

"This is the combat field for the rain match: Aquarion." The Cervello stood amidst the rubble. "It features a three-dimensional structure and a massive amount of water that flows without end." "The water that's being introduced begins filling the tower up from the first floor." Alice took another look around, scanning the area. "Any questions so far?" Alice's hand shot up instantly.

"Where's the restroom?"

Tsuna froze like a statue at her question. _I can't believe she said that!_! "What kind of question is that?" Gokudera yelled in her ear. "What did you expect! There's water everywhere!" She yelled into his ear for a change.

"As long as the match continues, the water level will rise." The Cervello continued, assuming there are no questions regarding the battlefield. "The water that has pooled will gain the traits of sea water through the use of a special device. And once a specific water level has been reached, a certain ferocious sea creature will be released."

Tsuna's head shot up. "What? A ferocious animal?" "Sounds like fun."

Alice looked up, recognizing that voice instantly. The Varia crew gazed down upon the youngsters with a murderous look, as usual. Xanxus decided to grace them with his almighty presence for this match. "The ones who lose will be erased. Either the lot of you, or this trash." "Damn… What crawled up his ass and died?"

"P-Pierce-san!" Alice ignored Tsuna. She kept staring persistently at Xanxus, fixated and motionless, but not as if she were in a trance. She was in control. She refuses to recognize his power. But somewhere along the lines, grief, despair and rage overwhelmed her, all caused by his eyes alone. He could see what kind of effect he was having on her. He smirked, his eyes set ablaze.

"Xanxus is serious." Reborn said after Xanxus walked off.

"Don't scare them so much, Reborn." All eyes were on the Tenth generation Boss of the Cavallone Family. "Dino-san!" The blonde smiled with his eyes closed. Afterwards, he averted his attention to the only girl in the group, currently hiding behind Ryohei. She placed her forehead against the boxer's backside, clutching onto his blue hooded sweater.

_Because he's **worth** protecting…_ Those words kept echoing in her head. Her eyes were empty and dull, seeing nothing but the blueness of Ryohei's sweater. "Alice… I can't let you fight in your current condition. So, you should let Takeshi fight by himself." Alice said nothing. "You can stand by the sidelines, but you cannot attack. No matter what the situation." Just like before, she is still seen as a little selfish girl. She gritted her teeth. _If I'm seen as a little girl, aren't I worth protecting at least?_

"So please, don't get involved."

"This is also my fight, not only Takeshi's. How can I not participate?" She said, making no effort of showing herself. Dino arched his brow at her answer. "Then what do you suppose we do?" He crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for her answer.

"_We_ will beat the enemy." She answered, but Dino wasn't convinced. "What about your brother?" Alice shut her eyes, the image of her brother coming to mind. "I understand you want to find out what became of a family member, but bear in mind that you have another Family here, and one of your fellow brothers is about to engage in a life or death battle." Alice opened her eyes.

"Takeshi is your brother; not by blood, but by spirit. And don't you dare forget that." Alice stepped out of her hiding place. Was she actually planning on deserting Yamamoto just for some information about her brother? Could she even take Squalo's word for it?

"You weren't planning on stopping me, were you?" Dino smiled. He was more than glad for her to catch on. "Takeshi, I'll be watching your match." Yamamoto nodded, smiling afterwards. Dino was surprised and made happy by the unexpected embrace he received after Alice flew in his arms. She practically cut off his blood circulation, but he didn't mind.

"Does this mean you accept Kyoya as a part of the Family-_owch!_" "Sorry. My foot slipped." Alice said with much sarcasm, dripping from every word. "You sure are clumsy." And of course, Dino falls for her obvious lie. _Wake up and smell the coffee Dino-san!_

"It's decided! We're going to pull Hibari into the circle! All in favor, say aye!" Dark clouds gathered above Tsuna's head with him looking gloomy as ever. "Hibari-san's gonna kill us." Tsuna said, earning a chuckle from Dino. "Nay." "AYE!" Ryohei held onto Alice's wrist and lifted her hand in the air. "It's impossible for him to join!"

"So you agree with Alice on this one to the extreme?"

"Don't even go _there_." Gokudera groaned while rubbing his temples, clearly pissed. "How about we let Basil-kun in?" Tsuna suggested, whereas a surprised Basil pointed at himself, completely taken aback. "In that case, can Dino-" "Bucking Bozo ain't joining us!" Gokudera protested loudly. "Who says you can decide? You're not even a Ring Buddy!" "Says the one without a Ring. You don't even own half of the Wind Ring." Gokudera smirked smugly.

"I should have never given you the Storm Ring, jerk!"

"Now now, you two. Can't we all just get along?" Yamamoto smiled.

"Stay out of this!" Both Gokudera and Alice yelled at him, making Yamamoto's hair stand on end. "You guys, we've been standing here for like, a while now. You coming?" "Of course, Tenth!" Gokudera beamed, until Alice shoved him aside. "Me first, fake Ring Buddy." "That's my line!"

"All right! Yamamoto! Fight!"

The group cheered loudly, Ryohei and Alice coming out as the loudest of the bunch, much to Tsuna's horror since he stood in-between the two loudmouthed teens. "Now, will the Guardians of Rain please come to the center." Righty spoke. "As well as the Wind Representatives." Lefty followed.

"Because the field will be underwater, the spectators' room will be outside the building." "The match will be shown on the giant screen mounted on the wall." The Cervello turned to face Squalo and Yamamoto.

"The Guardians of Rain will have to decide whether to use the Wind Representatives in battle." Squalo eyed the doglike male beside him. He absolutely refused to use him in battle, because he works alone. But seeing Pezzo chewing greedily on his collar, Squalo figured some exercise would do him good. "He's in." He grumbled, growing annoyed of Pezzo's constant sniffing.

"Very well."

"Yamamoto Takeshi, what is your answer?"

The boy's eyes fell on Alice. She smiled, trying her best not to be envious or discontented, but it was very natural that the girl longed to join the fray. She longed to stand by his side, no matter what. After all, that _is_ what she's there for. "I'm sorry, Alice…" He said, unable to look her in the eye. She was much disappointed. "It's okay. I understand, and I don't resent you for it, although I should." Alice joked while digging her hands in her pockets. Yamamoto's playful smile went straight to her heart, forcing her to smile back at him despite feeling down.

"No, you don't understand." Yamamoto laughed. "I wasn't finished yet." "Sure, go ahead. Rub it in." Alice grumbled.

"I was sorry for relying on you to cover for me." Alice's eyes widened in disbelief. "I'm in?" "You're in." Yamamoto repeated. Her heart gave a little flutter of happiness, giving her self-confidence a boost. "I'll seriously punch you if you do that again." She frowned, indicating that she was serious.

"Got it." Yamamoto's smile increased despite the warning.

"As for the rest, please exit the building."

The boys said whatever they had to say. "Do your best." Tsuna looked up at his friend considering his height. "Yeah. No worries." Alice engulfed Tsuna in a bone-crushing hug. "I'll take good care of him." "You'd better! Or else there's hell to pay!" All eyes were on Gokudera.

"You know what I mean!" Gokudera gave a despairing groan, and Yamamoto laughed outright while Alice watched the squirming Gokudera with interest. "See you guys later!" Yamamoto walked off toward the battlefield, whereas Alice hesitated a bit, keeping her eyes on Tsuna and the others.

"Watch yourself out there, okay?" Alice nodded her head, apreciating Tsuna's words. She ran off in Yamamoto's direction, about to get involved in yet another fight.

"This battle will have no time limit."

"VOOOII! The time has finally come! I'll cut that smirk off your face, Sword-brat!" Squalo yelled, his silver eyes flashing wildly. "The Guardians of the Ring of Rain, Superbi Squalo VS Yamamoto Takeshi. Battle start!"

"Here I come!"

Alice's POV:

With a speed that even my eyes couldn't keep up with, Squalo charged forward with his blade gleaming, ready to see some blood. Takeshi pushed me aside and took the blow with his sword, the two of them trying to push each other back in a struggle for domination. "You think you can keep this up? Let's see you try then!"

Squalo pushed him back as Takeshi groaned in defeat, losing his footing in the water. Squalo cut and slashed away while Takeshi showed difficulty with dodging. Squalo's face went black with wrath, his eyes were ablaze. There was no clearness or sanity in them - nothing but the terrific rage of a madman. It was the shark in him that I saw. Although I might consider moving a good distance away from the TV-set; I don't fully trust my eyesight anymore.

Before either Takeshi or me knew what had happened, his right arm had been ripped open from elbow to wrist by a quick slash of Squalo's sword. Takeshi backed away, a shocked expression on his face, his sword held before him in a position of defense. Blood was spouting out of his wound as generous as water from a fountain.

"Takeshi!"

I scrabbled back on my feet, ignoring the cold atmosphere as I resisted the urge to shiver violently. Takeshi's face was livid with fear upon seeing his own blood and what he might expect sooner or later from the man that cut him.

"You afraid?" Squalo sneered.

"Yes," Takeshi said defiantly and honestly, "I'm afraid."

"Takeshi... Don't mind him! You can still turn the tide! You can cut..." I grew silent, my eyes falling on his sword, the backside of his weapon turned to the enemy. _He doesn't want to cut him down... Typical softhearted Takeshi._ "He might as well be swinging a butter knife around." I face palmed myself. The urge to help him was rising to a new level. An extreme high level.

Takeshi ripped off his sleeve and wrapped the cloth around his wounded arm, although it didn't stop the bleeding much. A half-roar of irritation and shame made us look up. Pezzo was howling miserably on the rocky rubble, the highest one he could find.

He looked pathetic, to say the least. He shook the last traces of liquid out his hair, howling again afterwards. "What's up with him?" I asked Squalo plainly while pointing at Pezzo with my thumb. "WHAT THE FUCK IS UP WITH YOU? YOU COME DOWN FROM THERE AND FUCKING FIGHT HER!" Squalo yelled with all his might.

Takeshi blinked his eyes, currently dazed.

"Is that normal behavior?" Tsuna asked, his brow twitching nervously. "Judging from Squalo's loud reaction, I would say no, that's not normal." Dino ran his hand through his hair. He didn't know what to expect from this fight.

"What a weird guy to the extreme."

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU LOOKING AT?" Squalo's rage continued, his deadly gaze placed upon me. "N-nuthin..." I shouldn't be messing with him when he's this mad. "But still..." My eyes wandered over to Pezzo, the pathetic dog. _How odd. He reminds me of Bob whenever she had to take a bath. She utterly despised the water. Wait a minute…_

"He's scared of the water!" I pointed at Pezzo, smirking at the discovery of his weakness. Squalo couldn't contain his anger no longer. He roared with all his might, causing for Pezzo to whine shamefully.

As if making up for his uselessness, Pezzo sprang for me with a half-roar, about to sink his teeth into my arm when Takeshi stood tall before me. He holds his sword backwards and spins it, creating a whirlwind like shield. My eyes widened at the wonder, growing a little disappointed when the shield crashed down around us, having served its purpose.

"Shibuki Ame."

He swung his sword down with a look of determination gracing his face. "Don't be elated, little birdie!" Squalo dragged his sword through the water, speeding up considerably. Simultaneous with this, I moved from my spot and executed a flawless jump spin hook kick, striking Squalo with the heel of my foot.

Squalo managed to intercept my kick, much to my surprise. He held onto my leg, a nasty smirk dancing on his lips as he prepared to slam me down with much force when Takeshi's sword was send flying in a stab towards Squalo.

"Yarazu no Ame."

Squalo felt Takeshi's sword swish past his face, missing by a mere inch. He realized Takeshi didn't mean to cut him. It was all just a diversion, buying me the time to get away from the shark. This angered him so. It was as if he wasn't worthy of being cut down, as if he was being spared. He felt cruelly insulted.

Takeshi helped me up on my feet, his eyes hardening as he looked at Squalo. "Stay close. I'll protect you." "E-eh?" I exclaimed, totally caught off guard again. _So this is what it feels like to be utterly useless, like a damsel in distress. Wearing jeans and sneakers…_ I looked down at my clothes, feeling out of place all of a sudden.

"Hmm…" Reborn smirked. "Pierce-san's messing things up for Yamamoto. Maybe it was a bad decision for her to fight today." Tsuna said. "Not quite… Alice is the reason for Yamamoto to confront Squalo head on. He doesn't feel the desire to cut him down, thus, his urge to fight back is low." "But that's bad!" Tsuna pulled on his hair.

"Not per se, Tsuna. You must have noticed it, right?" Then Dino added. "Whenever Alice is in danger, he steps in to protect her, and because of that, he manages to overcome Squalo in a fight. It's his desire to protect her that keeps him going." Dino smiled. "If that is the truth, one must wonder what would happen if Alice-dono was wounded."

Reborn laid his eyes upon Basil for a short while. _Yamamoto won't be able to handle it. Not when he's so foolishly fond of her, that's for sure._

"YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!"

A single cut from his heavy sword almost severed Takeshi's head, but he managed to dodge skillfully with no harm done. The intermitting dull sound of sword hitting sword reached my ears. Takeshi steeled himself to brazen it out, though I could see he was trembling inwardly, but the enormous strength of the shark was too much for him to handle.

Drops of blood flew in the air as their swords gleamed before me. Small amounts of gunpowder shot out of Squalo's sword and Takeshi jumped out of range, but Squalo was far from done.

Something has happened.

He could not understand at first. Then he discovered it at the hand of seeing his hands stained with blood. His own blood. He barely felt the sharp slash of metal that tore through the flesh on his chest.

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna yelled out to his classmate, having registered what had happened in the blink of an eye. Takeshi's feet went out from under him. He simply could not stand upright and endure the agony. His muscles refused their duty. The pain was too great. He fell to the floor, feeling very faint.

"It fucking hurts doesn't it! That's what you get for playing around, Sword-brat!" He barely finished his sentence when I charged in his direction like a raging bull, and as a football player tackles an opposing runner, I tackled the shark with much force, taking him by surprise as I rammed him into a pillar.

"The designated water level has been reached, and a ferocious sea animal has been released." The Cervello warned, but I didn't heed the warning that was given. I was turned blind and deaf by my overflowing desire for revenge.

"VOOOII! The fun's over, little thief!" He yelled, at the same time, Squalo's left hand swung up and grasped my throat in a grip of steel, lifting me from the ground. I gasped for breath. And he watched me as a cat watches a mouse.

As I writhed about I could see in his eyes that he enjoyed this, seeing me squirm in his hold. I glared as hatefully and viciously as I could, rather than focusing on my breathing.

Takeshi struggled to stand on his feet, bravely holding onto his sword. He stood there, his brow furrowed and his head bowed. He did not move, blink, or show any signs of life, safe the rising and falling of his chest with each breath.

"Let her go." He said, warning Squalo of any misfortune that will fall upon him. As he placed his eyes on Takeshi, a deadly gleam came into his silver orbs, and he relaxed his hold on me with a short laugh. Come and get her." Squalo was on the move, jumping higher up in order to put his plan into motion.

The point of his sword hovered above my shoulder. I felt very faint as my vision became blurry, seeing only the silver of Squalo's hair. It doesn't take a genius to figure out he's gonna toss me in the water after he cuts me down.

"He's gonna stab her like he did before, the sick bastard!" Gokudera spat, feeling powerless to do anything about it. "Pierce-san…" Tsuna shut his eyes and clenched his hands into fists, his teeth chattering with anger.

Squalo's sword plunged into my shoulder, cruel like and soundless. A bloody stream issued forth from the wound in my shoulder, his sword still in place. The blood trickled down my arm past my numb fingers, forming a single drop of the thick liquid, falling down into the deep waters.

Down below, the horror increased by the sight of a shark prowling about in circles, as if waiting for its prey. I smiled. "What the fuck are you smiling about?" "Nothing really…" I struggled to say.

A massive tidal wave came rolling towards Squalo with the force of a tsunami. Takeshi's shadow could be seen behind the wave, causing for Squalo to glare it down. "She's fish food, little brat!" He released his hold on me, allowing for me to fall to my death. _There is nothing I regret at this point. I played my part. I lived my life to the fullest._

"I' don't want to die! I haven't experienced my first kiss yet!" I complained as I held onto something like my life depended on it. _My life does depend on it!_ "VOOOII! LET GO OF MY HAIR, YOU INSOLENT BRAT!" Squalo swung his sword about. He could actually hear the roots of his hair scream in agony.

"Seriously… Is that the only reason for her to go on living?" Tsuna sweat-dropped. Gokudera scanned Dino from top to bottom. Dino arched his brow at this. "So you didn't take advantage of her…" "Why am I always the bad guy whenever Alice is involved?" Dino retorted while Ryohei joined in on the staring.

"Come on!"

"I don't want to die!" I cried and cried as Squalo lost his balance and fell over, plummeting down to meet our doom. I closed my eyes while ignoring the waves of pain resonating from my shoulder to my arm. The sound of a sword cutting through air could be heard, followed by a fierce groan.

"He got him!" Tsuna was thrilled. Ryohei roared in victory and a tiny smile formed on Gokudera's lips. "He used Utsushi Ame to create the reflection of him in the water, fooling Squalo into thinking he moved from his position below. Then, he attacked with Shinotsuku Ame, delivering the final blow in midair." Reborn explained.

"He's amazing!"

"He wasn't _that_ great…" Gokudera mumbled, despite feeling the same way.

"You alright?" I opened my eyes, coming face to face with Takeshi. I was in his arms, blinking away. He was a little too close for my comfort, and thus, I reacted like any normal girl would.

"Sexual harassment!"

Takeshi laughed at my words. I stopped yelling like a retarded baboon and simply watched him laugh. His laughter soothed me, for reasons I didn't know. This was my reward. This was what made me put him first; this is what made me forget all about Aiden and the information Squalo offered me.

I showed him the half Ring of Rain I stole from the shark. He cast a glance of tenderness and admiration upon the trinket, but when I looked closer, I realized his eyes were locked with mine. "Liking the view, aren't we?" I teased, now observing that Takeshi had begun to blush violently, looking away.

"So this is what it feels like… to be defeated." Takeshi placed me down on my feet. He spotted Squalo lying on a lone rock in the water, bathed in his blood. A large cut adorned his torso as he coughed up blood.

Much to my surprise, Squalo had a satisfied but gentle expression gracing his face.

Third POV:

"Squalo!" Yamamoto ran up to the edge of the water, his eyes widening in horror. "What the fuck are you so shocked about?" Squalo paused for breath. "You didn't expect to cut me with that sword of yours?" "It was an accident! I didn't realize it until it was too late. Believe me when I say I didn't want to-" "You're full of shit!" He panted and gasped painfully. "You tried to _kill_ me, though you did it like a civilized man, but the hell with that..." Squalo sounded satisfied with the fact that he was cut down.

This is what a swordfight is all about.

Pezzo entered Squalo's eyesight from high above. He retreated with his tail between his legs, much like a coward. "Why'd you drag Alice into the fight?" Yamamoto asked him, his eyes being shadowed as he held onto his bloodstained sword. "You don't seem like the kind of person to exploit your opponent's weakness... You just slice your way through them, so why?" Squalo smirked while shutting his eyes.

"You don't know me at all, sword-brat." He was in denial and Yamamoto knew it.

"You fucking figure it out on your own," He groaned while struggling to stand on his feet, feeling his gaping wound sting internally. "Cause I don't plan on explaining myself to an enemy, let alone a swordsman who wields a sword that heals." He chuckled darkly as blood splattered on the concrete below.

"H-hey! Take it easy! You shouldn't get up in your condition!" Alice surprised herself as the words slipped past her lips. Squalo laughed. He actually laughed in front of her face. "Worrying for your enemies' well being. The two of you aren't alike. Not at all." He panted as his vision blurred.

"He's a regular fucked up dickhead; I had to put up with a lot of bullshit from that guy." The light went out of her face and eyes. "I put an end to him because of his idiot rambling." Alice showing a stupidly sorrowful face. But this was no time to think of him, for the shark's massive fin emerged from the waters, heading straight for Squalo.

"Squalo, get out of there! You can still make it!" Yamamoto yelled out to him. He did not listen. Instead, Squalo held his head high, smirking in a way only a madman could. The shark leaped forward with his monstrous jaws wide open.

Alice's body moved on its own accord as she jumped, performing a mid-air kick; her foot denting the shark's side by impact, it's heavy body being tossed about in the angry waters, afterwards disappearing into the waves.

"She kicked the shark…" Tsuna rubbed the bridge of his nose, not knowing how to react. You'd think he would get used to these surprises. "THAT WAS WAY EXTREME!" And of course, Ryohei grew amazed at the crazy stunt Alice pulled off just now. Alice stood beside a pissed looking Squalo. For now, she chose to ignore his intense glaring and half supported the stumbling swordsman.

"I don't need your pity, so get lost." Squalo groaned, feeling extremely weak. "Don't worry, I didn't kick the shark with all my strength. I made sure to soften the impact. He'll be okay." "What the fuck are you blabbing about? I don't give a damn about the shark, dumbass!" He yelled, utterly dumbfounded with her ability of being downright stupid.

"Can't you wait with insulting me after I save your ass?" "I don't want to be saved by anyone! Especially not by the hands of a girl who's no more an idiot than _he_ is!" He yelled, his voice filled with volume and fury. According to Squalo, Yamamoto and Alice's stupidity hold no limits. The shark's highly streamlined body moved slowly, it's fin breaking the water level, leaving tiny ripples in its wake. Squalo spotted Yamamoto looking around, as if scanning the area for a quick way to reach him before the shark did. "Don't you fucking move!"

Squalo had more than enough. He did not and will never understand their need to help a fallen enemy. "Let me go." Alice gazed at Squalo, his facial expression softening as he whispered his order out to her. "I won't let go-" "Stop being so damn stupid and let me go, petty thief. I have my pride as a swordsman to keep."

Alice fell silent. This man had tried to kill her two times, which is more than enough. It's perfectly normal for Alice to leave him to die. But she couldn't. She figured Squalo had his reasons for attempting to murder her in cold blood. He is an honorable man who –sadly enough for him- respects Alice despite the fact that she's a total idiot. Therefore, he was in her eyes a man who deserves her respect.

"You didn't kill him… I can tell." Squalo's eyes remained dull. "You're fucking annoying!" Squalo swiped at her with his sword as though she were a fly, whereas Alice jumped back beside Yamamoto, holding onto her wounded right shoulder with her left hand. "And that goes for the two of you, idiots." "Squalo…" The shark sped up considerably, already charging in for the kill.

"Brat, your skill as a swordsman isn't bad. Just get rid of that softness."

Alice glared Squalo down, expecting for him to say something to her. But he returned her glare with a more deadly one. "And you…" Alice gulped. _Here it comes._ "You have the potential to become even more _stupid_, Ring stealer." "Screw you! Go ahead and die, Hippie! I hope you rot in hell!" Alice retorted in her rage, not meaning what she said.

The shark neared as it sped up once more. With a snap, Squalo met his doom by the hands (or jaws) of a vicious shark. "Squalo!" Yamamoto and Alice just watched it happen before their eyes, refusing to look away. The water surface rippled considerably, until it disappeared, much like Squalo.

The silence itself kept silent as the rest kept their gaze on the large screen. Xanxus's laughter broke the silence. "Fish food at the very end! That piece of trash!" He commented while sitting on his fancy throne. "I've managed to wash away one piece of the past." He added after calming down quite a bit.

"Damn it." Yamamoto cursed, blaming himself for what happened. If only he didn't listen to Squalo. If only he made more effort to help him. Alice's lips now twitched with rage as she felt an intensity of loathing and revenge towards Xanxus. She was clearly boiling from the inside, but said nothing –as though her feelings were too strong to permit for words.

_She looks different, not at all like herself. _Tsuna thought silently. Indeed, Alice didn't look in the least like herself.

"The battle over the Ring of Rain has concluded with Yamamoto Takeshi's victory." The Cervello said with no sense of emotion whatsoever. "I will announce the next match. Tomorrow night's match will be Mist."

Alice and Yamamoto emerged from the battlefield. Neither one of them had anything to say. Ryohei placed his unhurt hand on her unscathed shoulder. "You alright, Alice of the extreme Shark Kicker?" Ryohei looked serious, which added a little more humor to his words as Alice cast him a faint smile.

"Yeah… I'll be okay."

Tsuna confronted Yamamoto. The raven-haired boy smiled as well, much like how Alice had responded. "You fought well, Takeshi, Alice." "Dino, I'm sorry we weren't any help out there." Yamamoto stammered out. "There's no need for apologies. Squalo knew what he was doing, so don't blame yourself for what happened."

There was something off with Dino, at least, that's how Alice sees it. A dreadful change had come over his face, although he did all he could to hide it. "Dino-san…" Tsuna muttered under his breath, utterly feeling sorry for the man. It was something that Dino tried to avoid, much to his failed attempts at doing so.

He noticed Alice's confused expression, practically demanding for an explanation. He was about to explain his connection with Squalo when he decided to remain silent. He could distinctly see the distraught yet angry expression on her face, realizing that it would be futile to tell her anything.

She knew he knew Squalo personally without telling her. Why else would she be so mad for failing?

His warm hand was placed on her head, messing up her blonde hair like he always does. "Just to let you know. I'm here if you need anything." Alice offered her support as she looked away, acting all tough. His bangs covered his eyes.

"Thanks…" He murmured in a voice very grateful to the little girl before him. _Like I thought, she isn't the type of person to be protected by another. She can fend for herself just fine._ "I appreciate it."

_She doesn't need my protection._


	16. An Illusion, A Shadow, A Guard Dog

_My apologies for all that had the patience to wait, for I was dealing with writers block (again!) and my access on the pc has been cut short. I tried my best keeping Mukuro and the Kokuyo gang in character, so feel free to give me some feedback on them, for I feel I have failed a little. __Also, while I experienced writers block, I took the time to watch the first season of Kuroshitsuji and gained inspiration because of it. _

_Read and you will know what I'm talking about. (If you are a Kuroshitsuji fan.)_

_

* * *

_

2.30 a.m.

I woke up in thick black with my right arm dead in the bed beside me. My shoulder has been patched up nicely. My hair looks as if I slept for a thousand years in a most uncomfortable position; but I didn't, sleep I mean.

I snuck out on my own to the park, saw the sun come up. The whole world was quiet in the half-half light, apart from a few people passing by – who detected and respected my wish for solitude.

"The sky's gone silvery." I said to myself.

The light of dawn is more special than the light of twilight, I think. Recently, I've been more touched by the beauty of the sky. I have found it a constant comfort: the sky always accepts and never disappoints.

"Sounds just like him…" I smiled, thinking of Sawada Tsunayoshi, the boy with the underwear fetish.

4.45 a.m.

My eyes fluttered open upon hearing a familiar voice call out my name. Despite the lack of sleep, I felt wonderfully refreshed when I woke up. "You're okay." A sigh of relief escaped Ryo's lips as I sat up on the bench.

"I must have dozed off…" I said, surprised to see him standing before me. "Are you sure you're okay?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Have any family issues you want to talk about?"

"No."

"So it's completely normal for you to sleep on a bench at night?"

"Of course not."

"Do you feel extremely lonely?"

I smiled despite being caught off guard by his question. "I was just admiring the sky, is all. I'm not lonely." "The sky?" He questioned me, growing confused, which I saw coming. He's not the kind of person to gaze endlessly at the sky, so it's only logical that he would question my words.

"Can I join?"

I laughed. Guess I was wrong. "Aren't you in the middle of running a marathon?" I joked while Ryo beamed, feeling pleased and proud. My eyes fell upon his bandaged arm, my facial expression hardening considerably.

"You can't seriously be running around in your condition." He looked down upon his arm, giving me another confused look, afterwards shrugging his shoulders as if it wasn't such a big deal. But I was serious.

"What would Kyoko think when she saw you now? She'll grow upset for sure." I said, playing the sister card, which is rather harsh. But it's the only way for him to see his errors. "Geez… You're making her worry so much." Ryohei sat down beside me, leaning back on the bench.

The scar on his left temple caught my attention as he closed his eyes, frowning for no apparent reason.

"You're a bad influence on me. Maybe…" I arched my brow at him. Did he actually place the blame on me? "Maybe, if you stop being so extremely extreme, I might take it easy." He opened his eyes, watching the clouds drift by.

"Kyoko wouldn't have to worry so much either."

_I couldn't believe it! He's turning the sister card against me!_ "Seeing you fight every night made me think… If you're out there giving it your all, I should do the same while training. If not, I'll feel like I'm falling behind." "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard." I responded while looking away, my cheeks turning a little pinkish upon hearing him complimenting me.

_He actually thinks I'll surpass him… Well, I am pretty strong, so yeah. I guess he has a point there. _

"You'll make Kyoko worry, you idiot." "Nah! I'll be extremely okay!" Ryo smiled. "No, you'll collapse before you know it."

"If I do, you'll back me up, Alice of the Extreme Shark Kicker!"

"Stop calling me that-_whoa!_" I yelled out in my dismay, losing my balance as the bench tipped over.

A soft thud followed as I rolled onto the grass, lying there with my limbs spread out in a rather awkward position. My eyes rested on Ryo's face, looking back at me with a half-smiling, half-scared expression. Unable to control myself, I shook with helpless laughter.

"I shouldn't have leaned all the way back…" He said with a priceless air of compunction. I did not say anything, but just continued laughing. Ryo blushed awkwardly, feeling that I was making fun of him.

I fell silent, sighing heavily, the tears of laughter clear in the corner of my eyes. Ryo got up from his lying position on the grass, about to restore the condition of the bench when I pulled on his vest, not wanting for him to do so. "It's cool the way it is. Leave it there."

Ryo looked at me, his eyes blinking as if the sun was shining in them. He didn't question me and stretched out on his back, looking straight up at the sky. The sky was all that we could see, hanging over us as it gradually changed from darker to light.

"You sure there's nothing bothering you?" "I'm sure." I smiled faintly, truly appreciating his concern. Ryo stretched out his good hand, as if trying to reach for the sky.

"I've been wanting to ask you something, but I never had the chance to…" I sensed a serious tension in the air.

_Oh God. Don't tell me…_

"How do you say extreme to the extreme in English?" I sighed, absolutely relieved at the usual stupid nature of his questions. _For a second there, I thought he liked me. I feel bad enough for Takeshi, with him having a crush on me… But Ryo, I cannot handle._

I told him the answer. He smiled and murmured, "Extreme, extreme," as if it amused him. While lying there, waiting for the sun to come up, Ryo learned a score of words in English. He was very eager to learn, which came as a surprise.

We lied side by side and chattered to one another, with smothered laughter; now and then we glanced up at the sky and one of us would say something in an undertone, in which we would end up laughing again.

And to think I felt very useless this morning, as if my life had been a failure. But now, I felt that I was becoming more and more dependent on Ryo and the others for their compassion, and the more I felt this, the better I liked it, and the more I wanted to help them out in the battles that are to come.

"I have a feeling the Mist Guardian is gonna be a pain in the ass…" I whispered lowly, earning a chuckle from Ryo.

"We'll just have to wait and see."

* * *

"Alice," Benjamin said gravely, "You have a visitor."

Alice averted her eyes from the carrot she was peeling, the tip of her tongue sticking out in her concentration. Ami stepped away from the stove, growing curious as to why Benjamin was in an angry mood, and at such times, its best you don't argue with the man.

"Who is it?" Alice asked carefully, having sensed her father's bad mood. "An Italian male… claiming that he knows you." "I'm off!" Alice retorted at the speed of light, which put Benjamin on edge. "See you later Ami!" "Have fun honey." Ami waved lightly with a smile dancing on her lips.

"This is ridiculous. I'm not so foolish as to let you pass, young lady. That man is twice your age!" "Dad, we're just friends. Don't worry so much, will you?" Alice said, sounding the least bit convincing about the _just friends_ part in Benjamin's opinion.

"I'm putting my foot down."

"He's not even Italian. He's Spanish, comprendido?"

"You're doing it again."

"Doing what again?"

"Lying, that's what. You know I don't like it when you lie to me."

"Okay, fine. I won't lie to you. The guy is a saint, really."

Alice slipped past Benjamin and put on her flashy sneakers and her black jacket. "A saint? He's the devil in disguise, tempting my only daughter into doing bad things!" Alice chuckled. She simply couldn't picture Dino like that.

"Dad, he's a gentleman at heart. He's tender, bashful and gentle towards people he meets, and he would never hurt anyone's feelings unintentionally."

"A gentleman is nothing but a patient wolf! He's waiting for the right time to strike, but he won't sink his fangs in my daughter, that's for sure!"

Alice zipped up her coat, smiling childishly while looking up at her father who towered above her. A complete stranger would have caved in by now, fear evident on his/her face. But Alice wasn't a complete stranger. The expression of her eyes, soft, serene and truthful, and above all, her smile, which never failed to transport Benjamin back in the old days, where he felt himself softened and tender, as he remembered having smiled like that in front of his own father in his early childhood.

"I love you Daddy."

"Whatever…"

He rolled his eyes, acting much like a spoiled child who didn't get his way. Alice embraced him affectionately. "Bye!" Just like that, she detached herself from him and was out the door. "Be sure to call if anything comes up!" Ami warned the girl in case of another sleepover or such.

"I haven't agreed yet!" Benjamin yelled after her. Dino smiled apologetically in his direction as Alice dragged him along around the corner. "And he is _too_ Italian!" "Calm down, Benji-kun." Ami pulled him back in, not giving him the chance to run after them.

"I hate the Italian way of life. I hate their food! I hate the attitude of Italian men! Just because you're handsome doesn't mean you have to flaunt it- look! He's holding her hand!" "She's holding _his_ hand, dear." Benjamin grumbled under his breath, not hearing Ami's words.

"I trust him. Sure, he's a very, very handsome young man; good height, with nice features, and don't get me started about his hair." "He looks feminine…" Benjamin spoke as his eye twitched irritably, disappointed with the fact that Ami fell for Dino's charms.

"Hell if I'm gonna sit back and do nothing about this." He spat, slipping on his coat. "And just what are you planning on doing?" "Simple." Benjamin smirked while readjusting his collar in front of the hallway mirror.

"I'll place them under my watchful eye."

"Stalking, huh?"

"Want to come with?" Benjamin stated jokingly, allowing for a smile to seep though his unbreakable barrier like a ray of sunshine on a cloudy day. "Lead the way, I say." Ami laughed as Benjamin draped her coat over her shoulders. She stopped laughing while looking down at her choice of clothes.

"Amy, you have far exceeded the beauty of when you were a sixteen year old girl; there's no need to feel ashamed." He whispered into her ear, making her cheeks turn bright pink. All the while, she was thinking Benjamin had planned for this to happen all along.

"Now, if we hurry, we might catch up to them."

Apparently, she thought wrong.

At 2.15 p.m., Alice grew aware of her throbbing heart as she walked alongside Dino. He squeezed her hand lightly. Alice resisted the urge to squeal like a brainless ditz, as she thought most girls were whenever they chat about their current love interest.

_How different was his hand! Like a rose petal; cool and soft as a snowflake. I'd never thought that his hand could be so sweetly soft!_ _Feels kind of... I dunno, feminine?_

"So, care to explain why your Dad's so uptight?" Dino joked with a light chuckle to follow. "Y-yeah... Well, long story short. He's not so fond of Italian men since my Mom remarried back in Italy; even though they're divorced, he can't get over it."

"Ah." Dino showed he understood with a friendly nod. "I figured you had some Italian blood running in your veins." His features relaxed into a slow, deliberate, genuine grin; one that went straight to her heart. But then, the grin died away, and his face grew bleak and serious.

"I was hoping you wouldn't get hurt... But I was hoping for too much, it seems." His voice sounded lonely, so depressed. Alice blushed with a scared look as she realized he thought of her the whole time, simply worrying for her well being, and probably feeling a little guilty about it too.

"There's no need to worry, Dino! I _have_ seen better days... but I can handle it! For sure!" He smiled a tiny smile, which only encouraged her into lifting his spirits. "I thought you'd say that. You're surprisingly easy to read." Said the man who had no clue of how infatuated Alice was with him.

And to think that Alice caught herself imagining the wonder of this being a date, flushing guiltily with the thought alone.

"That's what I expect from my little sister." Her brow twitched in horror, her mouth slightly agape. "Right... little sister..." "You okay? You look a little pale." Dino asked, growing concerned. Alice raised her hand and gathered her composure, enough to speak.

"I'm fine." She smiled as best as she could. Lucky for her, Dino took her word for it. He pressed Alice's head against his chest, laughing amusingly. Alice was surprised by his sudden actions. She smiled afterwards, instinctively holding onto him as she joined in on the laughter.

"Let's get us something to eat."

A steak and tomato-basil pasta was set before Alice; and while she dined upon the Italian dish, Dino sat opposite, watching her as he tried to start a light conversation, in which the girl tried to respond; and failing miserably, might I add.

But this is more his fault than hers, for she really couldn't converse.

Her attention was placed on the remaining large piece of beefsteak on her plate. After many awkward and unsuccessful attempts to cut it with the knife, or tear it with the fork, or pull it between them while Dino remained a spectator to the whole mess, Alice desperately grasped the knife and fork in her fists, like a child of two years old, and began to work with all the strength she possessed.

Once she noticed that Dino grew silent, she stopped with what she was doing and flushed crimson, feeling so embarrassed and ashamed. The corner of his mouth curled in his amusement, having sensed her embarrassment.

"It's been a long time since I last used a knife and fork to eat with..." She muttered, feeling more and more like a little kid, dining with her older brother. And that's all this was, really. She couldn't possibly think of this as a date anymore.

"I understand. I've been in the same situation when I first got here." He said, his handsome voice ringing in Alice's ears as he cut up the meat for her, but it just made the whole big brother issue even worse.

Alice never felt so discouraged. She sighed miserably while looking away, her eyes spotting a part-grown puppy near their table, looking around for some scraps of food with his big emotion-filled eyes. Although the dog looked to be a stray, (no collar) it was a beautiful breed; a snow-white Kishu Ken.

_Looks like I'm not the only one who's miserable._ Alice thought to herself, keeping her eyes on the dog. The dog's eyes locked with hers, tilting its head sideways.

Alice tore her plate away from a puzzled Dino and turned back to the dog, only to see it run off with a wagging tail, crossing the road as it ignored the traffic light jumping on red. "Shit!" Alice cussed as she ran after the dog, barely dodging a speeding car on the way.

"Alice!" Dino got up from his seat, dropping the knife and fork as he prepared himself to run after her, but was stopped soon after. "Schivando il conto, vero? Che semplicemente non fare, il mio amico." (Dodging the bill are we? That simply won't do, my friend.) Dino smiled nervously while facing the chubby mustached man, which happened to be the owner of the restaurant.

"Quanto?" (how much?) The mafia boss asked as he pulled out his wallet, earning a pat on the back by the owner. He won't be able to chase Alice after this.

Meanwhile, Alice had trouble keeping up with the dog, growing more and more determined to feed it despite the dog's struggle to get away. The dog led her to an unfamiliar place; one that was plunged in a dark mist so dense that the dog became practically invisible.

Once the mist cleared up, she has lost the dog completely, but in return, she stumbled upon an old run-down amusement park.

"Stupid dog." Alice grumbled feeling deceived by the four-legged mammal as she made her way past a rusty gate. A faint rustling sound of some sort could be heard, and with hair on end, the plate still in her hands, she froze on the spot. "W-who's there?" Her words echoed across the abandoned amusement park, sounding hollow.

She heard a pathetic whine, placing her eyes once more on the white dog she followed. "Wait!" She called out to the dog before it ran off again. "I'm not gonna hurt you." She took three steps in the dog's direction. "I come in peace." She seriously felt like an alien of some sorts, with the way the dog was looking at her, stupefied and dazzled at her words as if he could understand her.

"I just followed you because-_crap_!" She yelled, throwing a fit. The dog ran off again with Alice on his heels. "Don't even think for a second that you can outrun me!" The ground under her feet felt odd, warning her for the danger underneath.

But as soon as she realized her dangerous position, the ground gave way because of her weight, dragging her down into the darkness. The dog whined.

In a last selfless act, Alice held the dog close and shut her eyes, awaiting the hard fall.

Alice felt weakened, extremely tired, and with that, she found herself much inclined to sleep. Despite that, she attempted to rise, but was not able to stir: for, as she happened to lie on her back, she found her arms and legs were strongly fastened with the help of a rope of some kind.

Two shadows were cast upon her. "Why'd you bring a girl in here for anyway?" An unfamiliar voice announced. "Chicks are nuthin' but trouble-byon." "The question here is; why was she snooping around here for?" Another voice corrected the first one.

"I don't care! Just throw her out! I don't want her trying to clean up this place and make it her own secret base-byon!" Alice blinked her eyes open, finding it hard to sleep with the entire racket. But then she remembered... the dog... how she chased the animal to a place she didn't know. Not to mention the fact that she was tied up...

Surely, that's reason enough to freak out, right?

"She's awake." Chikusa pushed up his glasses, sounding uninterested in the matter. Ken invaded Alice's personal bubble, pinching her chubby cheek roughly with his tongue sticking out, having no experience whatsoever on how to treat a girl.

"BWUUUHAAAA!" In her utmost astonishment, she yelled so loud that Chikusa and Ken practically jumped out of their skin, utterly caught off guard.

"Where the hell am I? And why am I tied up like this!"

Chikusa's glasses hung crocked on the tip of his nose, giving him a dishelved look. He managed to gather his composure, coughing weakly as he readjusted his glasses. "When I'm free, I'll kick the crap out of the two of you! You'd better believe it, Nerd! Stankus!" Alice squirmed like a worm on the floor, spouting insulting words to her kidnappers.

"You sure she's a girl, Kakipi? She's cussing _a lot_-byon." Ken muttered to Chikusa. "Get this fucking yo-yo thread off of me! I can't believe you didn't even have the curtsey to tie me up with a proper rope! Bunch of amateurs!" "I had to improvise..." Chikusa retorted, obviously hurt at her statement.

"Shut up! Stop you're ranting-byon!"

"You shut up! I don't take any orders from anyone!"

Flustered as hell, Ken continued with the senseless shouting, which was answered with more senseless shouting at the top of Alice's lungs. "Ken..." Chikusa pulled the blonde away before it took a turn for the worst.

Alice blinked her eyes as the light of a desk lamp (dunno where that came from!) shone in her face. Both Ken and Chikusa were staring her down. She became a little uneasy under their gaze, wondering what was in store for her.

"Who send you to spy on us?" Chikusa interrogated her, writing something down on a piece of paper. "I say we rip out her throat!" Ken punched a hole in the wall, several inches removed from Alice's position near the tattered sofa.

"Yeah, sure. That'll make me talk, Stankus."

"I'll seriously rip out her throat!" Ken charged in for the kill, but luckily for Alice, Chikusa held him back. "Let me go Four-eyed Kappa! She pisses me off-byon!"

"You'd better speak now. I won't be able to hold him back much longer." He lied, his face remaining emotionless. "What is this, good cop bad cop?" Alice laughed, having seen right through them, which wasn't hard.

"Man, you guys should stick with your Beavis and Butthead routine." She smirked, truly enjoying herself. But there was no time to mess with her captives' minds. She had to prepare herself for the Mist battle.

"Listen... This is fun and all, but I have stuff to do. So can you untie me, or do I have to count on myself to do it." "You're bluffing." Ken glared, growling menacingly. As if on cue, the yo-yo strings became soggy and drooped down instantly.

"How'd you do that-byon?"

"It's simple really. I have superpowers, like Batman."

"Batman doesn't have any superpowers!"

"Fine. Like Superman. It doesn't really change the fact that I _have_ superpowers."

"Kakipi! She's giving me a headache-byon!" Ken turned to his colleague, clenching his fists with a deep frown forming on his forehead. "Is the dog yours?" Chikusa stepped forward with the shades of his glasses hiding his eyes.

The stray dog from before showed his head from behind Alice, his tongue sticking out while gasping for air. "Why'd you have to show up now?" She scolded the dog as it whined, despite having bitten through the wires to free her.

"It was just a dog, Ken." Chikusa said. Alice didn't pay Chikusa much attention as the dog licked and nuzzled her with undying affection. And from the smell of it, the canine ate the whole plate of meat Alice was trying so hard to give him. Chikusa turned his back on her and walked away.

"Oi Kakipi! Where you going? We still-" "She walked in here by accident. The dog is proof of that." He said. "You can kick her out if you want to, Ken. Although I highly doubt you _will_ kick her out..." And with that said, Chikusa left.

Ken looked at Alice and the stray dog that can't get enough of her. "Easy boy. You're slobbering all over me." She chuckled. Ken groaned loudly in his dismay. He should just tell her to buzz off; it's as easy as that, right? Instead, he sat down on the floor, simply gazing at the happy pair before him.

"I'm Alice. Alice Pierce." She struggled to introduce herself while trying to keep the dog at bay. It's like he saw her as one big piece of sizzling meat. "Like I care." Ken spat, looking away. "You from another country?" He asked, trying to sound uninterested.

"I'm from the US. California to be precise." The dog laid his head on Alice's lap, his tail thumping the floor. "You don't look Japanese yourself. Then again, most of my friends don't, with the exception of one." The image of Yamamoto, the baseball-loving Japanese, grinning without a care in the world flashed before her eyes.

Those same eyes were filled with emotions, mostly worry; for the boy. The cuts he sustained could have killed him, and if he managed to survive the pain, the loss of blood would have finished the job.

The dog whined in a helpless, hopeless sort of way, sighing heavily.

He looked up, edging his head towards her. Alice put out her hand and he licked it, telling her to cheer up. She chuckled softly and placed her hands on either side of his head, messing up his fur and ears playfully. The dog licked her face and turned to Ken. He ran round him circles, barking.

"So, what are you called? Or are you content with the name Skankus." "Shut up! I do have a name!" Ken yelled at her, causing for the dog to flinch. "Joshima Ken." He said, swallowing his pride. "And yeah, I'm aware of the irony-byon!" The dog looked at him with his big round eyes, feebly stretching out one paw, trying to touch Ken.

"Alright then, Ken." Suddenly, the dog rose on his hind legs and stood upright. Alice laughed, softly at first, but it increased, as did Ken's death glare. "It's not funny!" He growled.

"He seems to like the name, unlike you." "Give him another name! It's embarrassing-byon!" He complained while turning his back on Alice, no longer acknowledging her presence. Something he should have done a long time ago.

"How about Bob?" Alice muttered while stroking her chin. "Moron! What kind of name is that? You might as well be calling it _asino_!" "Hmm… Not bad."

"You're driving me nuts-byon!"

He was on the verge of a mental breakdown. "I don't care anymore! You call it whatever you want! It's your dog!" "What do you mean my dog?" Alice invaded his personal bubble this time, inching closer and closer to his scarred face as he crawled backwards with the speed of a cheetah. There was no need for his Cheetah Channel in a situation like this. When facing his arch-enemy, which is a mere girl, his body moves on its own accord, which explains his quick reflexes.

"Stay away from me. Girls are nothing but trouble!" He yelled from a distance. "Constantly telling me to take a bath... Who needs girls anyway-byon." He complained, a faint image flashing before his eyes of the nice, innocent but extremely shy Dokuro Chrome, spraying him down with a water gun.

"Dude, you seriously need to get out more." Ken didn't respond. "Besides, you have nothing to fear when I'm around." Alice smirked. This caught Ken's attention. "I didn't take a bath in two weeks." She lied proudly, lifting her chin.

"There's something seriously wrong with you."

"Wise words coming from a guy who _stinks_!"

"That's because I didn't take a bath for a whole month-byon!"

"A whole month?" Alice blinked, taken aback by his words. "That's amazing!" She said, truly admiring him with an exciting spark resonating in her eyes. "I was lying about not showering in two weeks, because Ami always managed to lock me in the bathroom, but a month... Keep it up and you'll be in the Guinness World Record Book!"

Ken backed away even more. Never before has anyone complimented him about his bath issues. Never before has a girl talked to him with this level of excitement. It was reason enough for him to stay away from her, even more so than before.

But he didn't deny the fact that it also comforted him, the thought of meeting someone with the same interests as him. Although it would be for the best if they had nothing else in common.

"Are you gonna... keep the dog?" He asked hesitantly. "Man, I really want to." She squatted down and patted the young dog with love and care. "But I don't want to trouble Ami; she's my guardian for as long as I'm here, you know?" She turned to Ken with a smile.

"It's just a stray dog. Who cares what happens with it." He answered harshly. "I care." Alice rose on her feet, looking him in the eye. "And so do you." "No, I don't-byon." He stood firm. "Dogs are no more than self-scratchers, foul feeders, and unclean mammals."

The dog softly edged towards Alice's feet.

"Ken is a patient, temperate, humorous, wise soul, who knows your mood before you know them yourself. Every dog is like that." A serious expression graced her face. Alice kept her emotions hidden while being reminded of the deceased Golden Retriever she grew up with.

Ken didn't think it so insulting anymore if the dog were to be called Ken. A dog isn't just a dog after all.

"Ken."

The dog perched his ears to the sound of his name being called. He clumsily ran in Ken's direction, slipping across the floor. "You're just too cute!" Alice lifted the surprised, but delighted dog in her arms, snuggling the life out of him.

Seeing her display of affection towards the dog, Ken felt a bit envious, although he racked his brain for the reason why he felt jealous of a dog. A dog carrying _his_ name, for one! "I'll teach you all kinds of tricks! We'll start with teaching you how to bite a guy's leg till it breaks! Isn't that fun?"

The jealousy subsided in a flash. Ken face-palmed himself, sliding his hand down his face, all the while thinking of how stupid she just sounds.

_There's something seriously wrong with her-byon._

Alice hung about in Kokuyo Land longer than she had planned. Leaving by nightfall, she decided to place the puppy in Ken's care, promising she'd come back from time to time despite Ken's (empty) threats to kick her out .

"What're you looking at?" Ken said, plopping down on the tattered sofa. The canine tottered over to his feet, chewing and pulling on Ken's trousers playfully. "I ain't in the mood to play around."

"Dear me. And here I thought you would be jumping at the chance to have some fun." The dog smiled while looking up. The animal was revealed to be possessed by Mukuro, showing the number six on his left eye.

At the same time, Chikusa made his entrance, followed by Chrome who held her trident at hand. Despite wearing the same Kokuyo Middle uniform, Ken clearly stood out with his shocked expression, his eyes bulging out of his eye sockets.

"Ken."

Chrome was the first to break the silence.

"What the hell is going on here-byon!" Ken was clearly mad. He looked down upon the controlled puppy, not nearly as innocent looking as he was before. "Don't look so alarmed. You have yet to be utterly shocked by the information I am about to share with you." The young pup yapped.

"It concerns the girl… The one you've taken a shine upon."

"I don't like her!" Ken objected rudely.

"Ken, Ken, Ken… " Puppy Mukuro shook his head pitifully. "You mean to tell me that her words haven't made an impact on you? It certainly made me cry my heart out." He smiled. "You've been here the whole time…" Ken muttered. He felt betrayed.

"Do not misunderstand. It was necessary in order to judge her character."

"Judge her character?" Ken relaxed against his will.

"Alice Pierce plays the role of the Wind Representative, working for the Vongola Family like a dog; the only animal that will cheerfully and gladly, with leaping body of joy, leave her food uneaten in order to serve her human master, which is none other than Sawada Tsunayoshi." Said Mukuro, liking the irony of having taken over the form of a defenseless puppy.

"To her, Sawada Tsunayoshi is a god who is kind, who loves her with voice and lip, who loves her with touch of hand, rub or nose." He continued, still seeing Alice as the worthless dog that she is. This piece of information only made Ken feel even worse. He should have known something was off with Alice.

"The dog will keep her eyes appealed, carefully watching whoever comes near her white god." Mukuro averted his gaze towards Chrome and Chikusa. "She is not to be underestimated, by any circumstances."

Chrome nodded, her delicate fingers clasped around her trident. "We will strike when the time is right, once the dog has been removed and the white god is out in the open, that is." "What about the Guardians?" Chikusa couldn't help but ask, his eyes dull behind his glasses.

Mukuro smirked. "Any interference will result in the same fate, much as the dog."

Any other person would feel nothing but that Mukuro was cruel-cruel to say such a thing, cruel to have something wickedly planned in that head of his. But the three of them understood. They understood his reasons for revenge, thus, they don't question Mukuro. And the pooch was too well convinced of their loyalty to doubt them in return.

"Tonight… We will make our move."

At around 10.40 p.m., Alice left the comfort of her home and closed the door behind her. With her hands digging deep in her pockets, she walked along the road. Her mind was troubled with thoughts of the Mist Guardian.

No one has a clue as to who he is.

One of the reasons why Alice got so far is because she's willing to give it her all for her friends. She knows just how far she can go in battle with each Guardian, giving them some space if necessary.

"How am I supposed to help the Mist Guardian?" Alice muttered to herself while scratching her head. "All this thinking isn't good for my brain." She sighed.

Alice neared Namimori Middle, bracing herself for anything that might come her way. A lone figure caught her attention. It was too dark to recognize the person, looking up in the cloudless but star filled sky, standing near the gates of the school entrance.

Alice steadily picked up her pace, panting somewhat by the time she reached the gate.

"Hayato?"

"Who'd you expect, the Queen of England?" Gokudera retorted as he placed his eyes on Alice, trying his best to keep his raging emotions under control. "The Tenth made me wait here in case you didn't chicken out so don't get any ideas." "You know I never run from a fight, so you shouldn't wait around for me. It's just a waste of your time to do so."

Alice noticed his lingering gaze upon her, "What the hell are you looking at?" resulting for her to misunderstand his actions completely. "I was just checking you out! I told you not to get any ideas!" The Italian raised his voice, becoming red in the face.

"You were checking me out? What the hell is up with you?"

"I wasn't! Well, not in that way!"

"Dude, why are you burning up? I get what you're saying-"

"I WAS WORRIED, OKAY?"

Gokudera cut her off, his words bouncing off the walls of the empty streets. Alice blinked. Either she heard him incorrectly or she forgot to turn on her brain. Those were the possibilities she could think of.

But then again, Gokudera shouted the words in her face, so there was no way she could have misheard him, and she wouldn't be thinking if her brain was shut off, so Alice had nothing to rely on.

"Whut?" Alice spoke in English as Gokudera turned his back on her.

"I was just checking your injuries…" He muttered while frowning heavily. His hands were shoved in his pockets as he turned his back on her, pretending not to care. "Judging with the way you're still so goddamn annoying, you're perfectly fine."

Alice smiled. It's hard for him to show that he cares, especially when it concerns an American citizen. Much like a cat refuses to show his emotions to a dog. He probably feels like washing his mouth thoroughly with soap as soon as he gets home.

Despite this, the boy mustered enough courage to face her again. "If you speak of this moment before the Tenth, I'll blast your ass back to the United States, you hear?" His voice was gentle and kind, but still threatening all the same. She knew him well enough to know that he was dead serious.

"Kay." Said Alice with a moist and blissful yawn. Gokudera hung his head, utterly depressed. "I'm begging you. Swear on your life you'll never-" "I said _kay_! Just chill." She waved her hand like a fan, dismissing poor Gokudera who simply refused to take her word for it.

"Blackmailing you isn't my thing, really." Alice walked forward, leaving Gokudera standing at the gates. "Blackmail?" The boy looked quite alarmed. "Now I _know_ you're planning on blackmailing me."

"Sorry I'm late." Alice waltzed her way into the school gym without a care in the world. Was she even genuinely sorry? "Pierce-san! Where were you?" Tsuna cried. "I was afraid you didn't show up."

"The Mist Guardian isn't here yet?" "While we're waiting, the enemy is already here." Yamamoto broke into the conversation. Alice was slightly disturbed upon seeing Yamamoto's face; his right eye was bandaged carefully, and a few band-aids adorned his left cheek. His fingers were all one could see of his right arm, which was bandaged and re-bandaged, layer upon layer.

In silence, stiffening his jaws, he looked her dead in the eye. "You're okay." Alice looked down. She was so embarrassed at the moment. He must be in pain, still. The girl answered with a faint nod of her head.

"That's good. Gokudera was worried sick, you know?"

"I was not!" Gokudera piped in while covering Tsuna's ears. The boy rolled his eyes with an exasperated sigh. "Yeah you were. Alice was all you ever talked about, right senpai?" "I thought my eardrums were gonna burst to the extreme with Squid-head's constant nagging." Ryohei nodded firmly with a grunt to follow.

"She's been fixed up by Shamal of all people! There's a reason for me to worry!" Gokudera felt his shoulder gripped with such force in Alice's powerful hold that a surge of unexpected pain took a hold of him, growing positively scared at the moment.

"Who treated my wounds?" Alice inquired, sounding anything but cheerful. "I implore thou to understand, thou hast the only chance to receive any treatment by Shamal-dono." Basil tried to calm her down. "I'd rather bleed to death." Came her answer.

"You should thank him. If it weren't for his Trident Mosquito, you would be in a lot of pain now." Reborn tilted the brim of his black hat as he spoke upon Yamamoto's shoulder. "I'd rather deal with the pain." Alice kept her foot down.

"Speaking of pain, could you release me now? I'm not the bad guy here!" Alice loosened her grip on the teenager, in which he rubbed his sore shoulder, grumbling endless death threats under his breath.

"Urgh! I'm fed up with waiting!" Alice stomped her foot down with great force, huffing with her arms crossed over her chest. "You just got here!" "So? What's your point?" "The point is that you are the last person to be complaining!" Gokudera got in Alice's face.

"Look, if the Mist Guardian doesn't show up, I can still fight in his place. That's why I can't wait, Yes-man!" "There's no need for a substitute, Alice. The Guardian of Mist is here." The baby hit man announced.

At that moment the door opened with Chikusa and Ken walking into the gym, looking threateningly about. Everyone turned towards them with surprise and shock.

At first sight, Alice didn't recognize them. She had seen them several hours ago for the first time, but at such a moment and in such surroundings, her memory retained a different image of them.

The others were still in a state of shock.

"Stand back Tenth! I'll blast them into oblivion!" Alice was pushed back by Yamamoto before she could take a good look at them, as if meant to be out of sight.

"Calm down, Gokudera. They brought the Guardian of Mist."

"What are you saying, Reborn-san?"

The boy made no effort in stashing away his dynamite, looking at Reborn, his eyes set ablaze with hatred for the unwanted guests. "Oh... it's you guys!" said Alice, extremely astonished and surprised, but happy to see them. Her words alarmed the group even more.

"You know them?"

Alice was caught off guard with the way Gokudera glared her down. He was really pissed. Alice stepped back. The light which shone from the depths of her eyes was nothing more than the light of fear. "Yes," She answered slowly. "I met them mere hours ago. What's the big deal?"

"Are you stupid?" He cried sharply. "They're the enemy! Their leader, Rokudo Mukuro, tried to take over the Tenth's body in order to get his revenge on the Mafia!" Upon fully realizing the state of the situation, Gokudera's eyes widened in horror. "T-then could the Guardian of Mist be…"

"Looks like it, Gokudera." Yamamoto frowned.

"I can't believe it. Is the Guardian of Mist, Rokudo Mukuro?" Tsuna exclaimed, his face pale. As far as Alice can tell, Rokudo Mukuro was bad news. Despite that, she felt that there must be a good reason for their strange presence and only a growing respect for Tsuna and the others kept her from blurting out the questions that were popping up in her mind.

"Nay."

A female voice seemed to come from a greater distance. A kaki-green coat was cast aside, revealing the girl wearing the piece of clothing.

"My name is Chrome," The trident in her hands sparkled. "Chrome Dokuro." "Not Rokudo Mukuro?" Tsuna asked himself in wonder. Ken and Chikusa allowed for her to enter. She paid no mind to the countless pairs of eyes on her, standing before a dazzled Tsuna.

"Who is this girl with the extremely weird name?" Ryohei arched his brow. "One of your friends, Tsuna?" An equally dazed Yamamoto asked. Tsuna had no idea how to answer, thus shifted his eyes in his nervous state. "This girl, isn't Rokudo Mukuro, right?"

"I thought Mukuro was a guy."

"Mukuro _is_ a guy, you idiot! She's just being controlled by him!" Alice was yelled at again. Not like she could help it. She had absolutely no clue as to what Mukuro's abilities are. "Don't be fooled, Tenth! That's Mukuro! She's being possessed by him!"

Alice watched Chrome carefully. She had a thin, pale little face, with a soft little nose and chin. In spite of not knowing her age, she looked almost a little girl-almost a child. Her eye-patch seemed to cause a certain suspicion in Alice, but as soon as she locked onto her uncovered lilac eye, Alice's suspicion faded into the back of her head.

Alice bore no grudge to a girl she had no knowledge about.

"You won't believe me?" Chrome uttered softly, turning warmly and awkwardly to Tsuna. "Of course not!" Gokudera spat. "Tenth! Look at that weapon! And she's hiding that eye with a patch!" He pointed accusingly at Chrome. "She's undoubtedly-" "Not Rokudo Mukuro." Tsuna said, his voice soft but steady.

Alice smiled, a faint smile, more than glad she thinks the same of not accusing the girl.

"Y-you think so?" Gokudera uttered with his face in shambles. "It looks that way, is all!" The boy blurted out, clearly embarrassed. "We'll know in time whether this girl is Mukuro or not." "The Tenth might be in Mukuro's grasp already!" Gokudera shouted in extraordinary anger. He faltered, having seen her lips curl into a wicked smile.

"You think I'll let this Mukuro guy lay his hands on our Boss? You're sadly mistaken, right hand man." Gokudera frowned. It was clear she was serious seeing that she addressed him with respect, which she has never done before.

"Nothing will happen. Not when I'm near. Have some faith in your abilities, Hayato." "I do! You just don't know how dangerous this guy is!" Ken scoffed with his hands deep in his pockets.

Chikusa remained silent, looking Alice over. It was just as Mukuro said. Alice must be disposed of.

"You protected me." Chrome said. "No problem." Alice grinned from ear to ear. "Thank you." Yamamoto tapped Alice on her shoulder, nudging his head in Tsuna's direction. She could see Chrome passing her by, as if ignoring her existence.

She leaned in on Tsuna's face, the boy reddening considerably the instant her lips were pressed against his cheek. "What the hell are you doing?" Gokudera was pulled back by Yamamoto before he could cause any harm to the girl. Everyone was silent, gazing at Chrome with a rush of embarrassment.

"Look how close she got to the Boss, jackass!" The grey-haired Italian turned to Alice, his eyes glazed by madness. "Grow up. A kiss is nothing." She replied, her cheeks tinted pink. "What are you blushing for?" "I'm not blushing!" By now, her blush was so hot she could smell burning bacon.

Ken uttered a low growl. Chikusa shot him a look filled with irritancy. The growling rose in volume as Gokudera turned to face Ken. "Back off." The blonde frowned darkly, a shadow cast upon his face. "You back off! This has nothing to do with you!" Gokudera shoved the boy away from him, but not before he caught a glimpse of his hostile eyes.

Gokudera shifted his eyes from Ken to Alice and back again. "Are you siding with them?" He asked the girl, dreading the answer. "We're… " "You're what?"

"We're friends." Alice said, looking down.

Gokudera fixated his gaze on Ken. "Don't you dare come near her!" Gokudera with an angry face, red and unlike himself was shouting to Ken. "If Mukuro thinks she's another pawn for him to use and abuse, he's sadly mistaken!"

"Gokudera…" Yamamoto whispered, seeing him shove Alice behind him against her will. "If you're looking for a fight, bring it-byon!" Ken taunted his pale brown eyes aflame with wrath, his fist ready for a crushing blow. He looked across at Gokudera, but the angry flash in his eyes was met by an even brighter light in Gokudera's raging orbs.

Gokudera lifted his fist in a menacing gesture. As angry as he was, he fell for Ken's taunts and sends his fist flying at him in a wild swing. Just as everything was about to go wrong, Tsuna interfered and received the heavy blow on the side of his head, nearly knocking him down.

The boy staggered on his feet.

Upon realizing what he has done, Gokudera lowered his fists directly after rushing to Tsuna's aid. "Tenth! Are you alright? I-I didn't mean to hit you!" "I'm fine, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna replied, still a bit shaken up.

"How amusing. At this rate, the scum will end his life before I'll get involved." Xanxus smirked on his throne. His men, or what was left of them, looked down upon Tsuna with a dark chuckle to follow.

"Tenth..." Gokudera was ashamed. He was acutely conscious that moment that he had committed a loathsome action, that was done could never be undone, inwardly gnawing, gnawing at himself for it, tearing and consuming himself.

"Gokudera-kun... I'm aware that you're thinking of everyone's safety. But we have no other choice in the matter." Tsuna gazed upon Chrome, his Mist Guardian. "I don't intend to let Pierce-san fight that ominous baby. Not in this match. Therefore, we have no other choice but to allow for her to fight as the Mist Guardian."

Reborn grew proud of his pupil. He single-handedly stopped them from bashing each other's brains in, and that's reason enough to celebrate. "You feel the same way, don't you, Pierce-san?" There was such a kindliness and simplicity in his expression that it was hard to turn him down. Something Alice was dying to do.

She nodded amazingly at Tsuna, with the faintest ghost of a smile on her lips. "I guess. I racked my brains trying to think of ways to help the Mist Guardian." Alice sighed. "I couldn't come up with anything, so maybe it's for the best if I don't get involved this time." Alice shyly scratched her head.

"Keh. How stupid." Ken retorted.

"Like it'll make a difference if you did get involved, idiot."

He turned his head, lacking the courage to face Alice. In truth, he cursed himself for believing her words, for believing she can be as sweet and adorable to be so selfless, breaking her little head over helping someone she hasn't even met yet.

"Oi! Don't call her an idiot." "Hayato..." Alice's heart fluttered with gratitude and newfound respect for the Italian bad boy.

"Earn the right to call her an idiot."

"Go to hell!" Alice hissed with a shadow cast over her eyes, about to knock his teeth out.

"You saying I'm not worthy of calling her an idiot?" Ken picked up on his words. "I'm not an idiot!" The American girl yelled at Ken, somehow causing for him to back off in his embarrassment.

"C-can I count on you to fight? As the Mist Guardian, of course." Tsuna asked Chrome. "Thank you, Boss." Despite not showing it, she was extremely grateful.

"We will begin the battle soon. Will each Guardian of Mist step into the battlefield?" The Cervello spoke, eager to get the match started. Chrome averted her attention towards Alice, who had no clue that she was being watched.

"Boss..."

"Y-yeah?" Tsuna caught her lingering gaze upon the American, now picking a fight with Gokudera.

"If it's too much to ask... can the Wind Representative be deployed in battle?" She awaited Tsuna's answer patiently. Alice overheard her words, having ceased her assault on Gokudera.

"I-I don't know..."

"Don't you trust me?" Chrome questioned the boy, looking quite saddened. "N-no! It's not that! I guess you have to ask her directly?" "Me? Join the fray?" Alice looked around, expecting for everyone to be against the idea. But they proved to be very supportive of the idea.

Well, everyone except Gokudera.

He made eye contact with Chrome, indicating he'll be keeping his eyes on her for any shady movements.

"Kick some extreme butt, Alice!" Ryohei roared.

"Keep thyself safe, Alice-dono." Basil smiled.

"Don't overdo it, okay?" Yamamoto flashed his pearl-white teeth.

"Whatever... Just... don't do anything stupid." Gokudera muttered with a groan to follow. "Awww..." She sniffed. "You guys are making me cry."

"Let's cut the sweet talk and head straight to forming an extreme circle!" When it comes to encouraging a fellow member of the Family, Ryohei _has_ to form a circle in order to calm his nerves.

"Kay!" Alice clapped her hands excitedly and dragged Tsuna towards the others, awaiting the familiar circle. "You're welcome to join." Alice's head popped up from the huddle.

"I don't want to." Alice grew dumb, her eyes popped out of her head, her mouth opened wide. "You don't want to?" The group dispersed. "You don't _want_ to?" She repeated, a little more slowly this time.

"I'll _make_ you!"

The boys were obliged to restrain Alice by force, stopping her from attacking the Mist Guardian. "She's not worth it, Babyface!" Gokudera said. "Take it easy!" Ryohei growled, understanding Alice's actions. Hell, if Alice didn't act out like this, Ryohei would have been the one to do so.

"I'm sorry." Tsuna apologizes humbly.

"We'll just...perform the huddle without you, if you really don't want to join." The boy chuckled shyly, scratching the back of his head.

"_Alice, fight_!"

Alice's face had the full presence of a pouting expression in it, and everyone sensed this. To their relief, Alice's eyes were full of laughter as she looked up. "I'm going." Chrome made her way towards her opponent.

"W-wait!" Alice ran towards her, suddenly feeling a light tug on her arm which made her stop running. "Tsunami..." "Are you sure about this? You really want to fight?" She frowned. Tsuna loosened his grip on her.

"You don't have to get involved this time, you know that... right?" Alice gazed at Chrome's retreating back, then back to Tsuna. "I'm sure." Said Alice, decidedly, sounding fearless. Tsuna was unhappy: he saw that he had offended her, and dared not say anything more, in case of making this moment even more awkward than it already was.

Alice turned her back on him. "Pierce-san..." Tsuna felt the weight of Yamamoto's hand on his shoulder. Despite Yamamoto's attempt of cheering him up, the boy felt anything _but_ at ease.

_It's too late to stop her from fighting now. _

"The battlefield is the entire gymnasium. You may use anything within." Lefty explained. "This field does not have any special devices." "Lucky." The Cervello ceased to acknowledge Alice's sarcastic comment.

"Will you use-" "I have no need for that worthless dog." Mammon cut her short. All the while, feeling hurt by his statement, Pezzo had backed off growling horribly. A vast glowing of Xanxux's hand, red and very large, paired with a fearsome heat, made Pezzo stop whining like a mortally injured mutt, having understood the message his Boss was sending him: to shut his muzzle if he wants to live to see another day.

Belphegor crouched down to Pezzo's level, putting his finger to his lips. "Good boy." He whispered with a chuckle to follow.

"The spectators' area for this match is within that enclosure." Tsuna and the others found themselves locked in by means of a metal enclosure. "It has an infrared laser detection system just like the Storm match, so please be careful."

"This sucks." Ken complained with his hands in his pockets.

"Did you actually think they're gonna allow for us to interfere? Idiot." Gokudera (and the rest) expected for Ken to freak out again, much like he did before. But he didn't hear Gokudera talking. He kept his gaze on Chrome, getting cold feet about the little plan Mukuro came up with.

"Damn..."

"Now, the Mist match, Mammon VS Chrome Dokuro. Battle start!"

Chrome shot into action with her trident at hand, swinging the device with all her strength down to the floor. Alice felt the floor shake from under her. Before her astonished eyes, the floor cracked open as huge chunks hovered all around.

Suddenly feeling ill, Alice looked upon the face of Chrome. Her eyes seemed to betray her, for the person standing in Chrome's place was clearly a male.

Wearing a Kokuyo school uniform with a so-called pineapple hairstyle, this man smiled playfully. From the corner of her eye, Alice bared witness to the walls collapsing around her. She has lost her bearings completely. Everything is gone.

There is only the smiling stranger and Alice in a pitch-black universe.

"How do you like it? This grim world I have created, for you and you only." Mukuro pronounced suddenly. "What world? There's nothing here!" Alice flew at him. "I don't know how you made everything and everyone disappear, but I insist you return it back to normal."

"Surely this world may seem cold, empty and, dare I say hostile?" Mukuro replied, with evident enjoyment. "But here, you have the opportunity to start over again. In your world, people get carried away and make mistakes. They might take advantage of your kindness. Or rather; they _will_ take advantage of you over and over again, and eventually, you will be disposed of. To them, you are but a tool with several uses."

Mukuro flashed an affable smile in her direction.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Alice frowned darkly.

"I believe you don't know what you've got yourself into, Alice Pierce." Mukuro went on, glancing at her. "They would never stab me in the back. You hear me! Stop messing with my head!" "Oh, my dear Alice... how could I?" He said softly, holding out his leather-gloved right hand. His trident materialized from the palm of his hand, holding it proudly before the white-faced Alice.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi is using you, Alice. Why do you think he held you back just now?" "Because he cares for me. He doesn't want for me to get hurt." Mukuro looked for a moment as though he could hardly believe his ears.

"Tut-tut-tut, little Alice." He said, looking at her and shaking his head as he did so. Then he remarked, with confidence to Alice: "Because he fears your strength. And what he hates most... is that you are hard to control. And what kind of god would he be if he couldn't keep his guard dog under control?" Mukuro interposed once more suddenly, in a voice quivering with delight in insulting her white god.

"That fake god of yours finds it better to keep a dog from poverty rather than taking in a noble breed, so that he may have complete control over you. Even a child knows that a mutt doesn't have any backbone, merely doing what his god commands of him." Against her will, Alice growled lowly, an amused chuckle escaping Mukuro's lips, loving the irony of it all.

"You have no idea what is in store for you if you keep guarding your master, little Guard Dog. If only you choose to part ways, everything will sort out perfectly." "I swear," Alice cried wrathfully and irritably, crimson with confusion, "if you dare mention a single word... about Tsunami... I'll break every bone in your body!"

Mukuro fixed his piercing, glittering eyes upon Alice. Silence lasted for some seconds. "So that's how it is?" Alice turned pale and bit her lower lip. "You don't know how generous I am. I'm willing to create a new world for you. One that you have always wanted, made from the desires that you hold in the core of your heart and soul."

"Go to hell!" Cried Alice.

"Hell has spit me out, finding me to be the most dangerous man on the face of the earth, little Guard Dog." He answered, looking quite angered at the moment.

"Don't make me your enemy. It won't do you any good."

The symbol 一 representing the number one in Japanese appears in his eye, indicating his use of the first realm, the Realm of Hell. "I do hope you enjoy the time you spend in the next world, for you will be staying there for eternity." Mukuro warned her while misting over as Alice could hardly see him anymore.

She reached out for him in fear of what's to come, hearing his faint chuckling ringing in her ears.

"_Ku fu fu_... Arrivederci, foolish little Guard Dog."

The ringing of an alarm clock reached her ears.

Alice awoke, gasping for breath, her hair soaked with perspiration, and sat upright in terror. She snatched the device from her nightstand, relieved that it was all just a dream.

"What a nightmare..."

Realization dawned upon her as she noticed where she was. The alarm she was holding in her hands. It was the same flower-shaped alarm clock she received as a gift from _him_, in order for her not to oversleep again. The dents and scratches on the device felt so familiar, so unreal.

Alice got up on her feet. Her eyes welled up with emotion. The sky, high up ahead, was bright with the Californian sunset of deep red fire and pallid gold, still quite brightly shining through her window.

"I'm home?" The tears slid down her cheeks. With a sudden shame for believing she really was home, she dashed them away. "This can't be…"

She looked around the room; _her_ room. Everything was still the same. This was the house she lived in, where she grew up with her brother before the divorce. Suddenly Alice perked her ears and listened. A dogs' barking could be heard, along with its heavy footsteps ascending the stairs. A moment later she came dashing towards her, still barking.

"Bob!" Alice was overjoyed, engulfing the dog in her arms. Bob loyally licked her face, tasting her salty tears. "I can't believe this! You're alive!" Alice stroked her golden fur, feeling the soft and fluffiness of the coat she groomed every day.

Bob wagged her tail pleasantly and whined for more attention. "Alice! Dinner's ready!" However, she will have to wait patiently for her master to finish her plate first.

"Mom?"

Alice stood on her feet. A woman of a modest and pleasing guise was standing in the doorway, gazing with interest at Alice. From the shining light in her eyes, and her face filled with delight, Alice couldn't believe it belonged to the woman that gave birth to her, the Mother with the controlled, strict face. "Is it really you?"

"Of course it's me! Who'd you expect?" Lydia exclaimed, sounding insulted. "Are you feeling alright?" She asked, clearly worried. Alice shook her head. "I'm just…" "Just what?" Alice shrugged.

"Nuthin."

"Is it _that_ time of the month already?" "M-mom! It's nothing!" Alice turned crimson as she stomped out the door. The dog tilted her head, whining softly. "I was just asking." Lydia smiled.

Alice flew down the stairs when she heard fresh footsteps. Looking up, she caught a full view of his figure pausing for a moment, at the door. "How many times did I tell you not to run down the stairs? You're always in a rush."

"She's just hungry. Isn't that right, Alice?" Benjamin locked the door, chuckling in his amusement. Alice was speechless yet again. Her face in tears, her hands held out as though she yearned to be embraced by him.

To see her brother standing before her like this, it's too much for her to handle. His blonde locks were pulled back, the shorter bangs gracing his forehead. His baby-blue eyes still had that amusing spark in them. And that cheery smile of unconcern upon his lips stayed the same. Sure, he was a young man of twenty years old now, but he was still the same carefree little boy that Alice grew up with.

"What's with you?" He grew a little frightened when Alice embraced him tightly, the tears streaming down her cheeks. "Who knows? She's been acting weird ever since I called her down for dinner." Lydia came down the stairs with Bob trailing after her.

"That time of the month?" Benjamin whispered in his wife's ear as Aiden tried to remove Alice, with no success. Lydia shrugged, not knowing the answer. "I'm sorry for everything I've put you through." Alice sobbed, soaking Aiden's shirt. "I'm sorry for beating up that Anderson kid! I had no right to butt in!" She became hysterical with sorrow by now, sobbing and hiccupping like crazy.

"Calm down! Just... calm down."

Aiden pulled her away and looked her in the eye, lowering himself to her height. "What is this about you beating someone up, huh?" He wiped away her tears with his thumb, patiently waiting for her answer. "I... I killed him... I got involved when I shouldn't have... B-but they were beating you to a pulp... I... I had to do... something!" She managed to say as the tears kept coming. She felt so vulnerable, crying like this.

But she knows Aiden will make everything better. He always does.

"It's alright." He began to say, uttering the words Alice thought she'd never hear from him. "I forgave you a long time ago. Won't you let it go?"

The tears have stopped flowing. She looked at Aiden with a strange flash of suspicion and defiance in her eyes. "You forgave me?" She uttered in disbelief, letting go of the man that claimed to be her brother. "I killed a person, and you don't mind?" Alice took a step backwards, away from him.

"You're not real… Nothing is real…" She realized, then, what a creepy, dull, inanimate horror this place had been to her all these years; they were never the happy family she wanted them to be. How she had been in such a stifled condition of mind, as to have grown used to this fake world almost beyond the power to notice it simply sickens her.

"This isn't real! My brother would never forgive me like this!" She said, loudly and abruptly.

"My parents aren't happily married! They're divorced!" She turned to Benjamin and Lydia, looking shocked out of their mind. Bob barked joyfully, making her way before her master.

"And you…" Bob lowered her head while whining.

"You're dead!"

Alice's eyes welled up with tears again. This all wasn't real, but it sure looked real enough to her. Aiden hurriedly approached her, holding out his hand with a worried look on his face.

"Don't touch me!" She exclaimed.

"Stand back! You're scaring me!"

He tried to soothe her. "Why do I scare you? You know who I am. I'm your big brother-" "Don't you _dare _say you're my brother! You're just a fucking illusion! You're not real!"

Aiden looked at her broken form and smirked evilly, changing into the man she despised. The familiar trident materialized from out nowhere, his eye burning bright red. "I must say that I have underestimated you, little Guard Dog. It's hard to think that you, a mere pooch, saw right through my illusions."

"Don't take me for a fool…" Alice clenched her teeth.

"Ah, but you did seem to enjoy it in the beginning," He said, tapping his finger on her nose, much like punishing a disobedient pup. "So I'd say it was a huge success on my end." "Take me back!" Alice yelled, growing tired of his games.

"Take you back? For what end?" Mukuro smirked, playing along.

"To help the Mist Guardian!"

Mukuro was taken aback for a moment. He assumed she wanted to assist her friends. But not a stranger she just met mere moments ago. "How amusing… You truly are a pup I shouldn't underestimate."

Alice viciously glared him down.

"Unfortunately, you're just another thorn in my side. I won't let anyone stand in my way." Mukuro spun his trident in his hands, preparing for the attack. "Face my wrath if you refuse to move."

Without a warning, Mukuro swung his trident upon Alice with ease. She jumped back, avoiding his attack. "See how easy it is to move?" He smirked. "I'll never let you have your way!"

Mukuro didn't take his eyes off her. He dashed in her direction and swung his trident upon her once more. She refused to move this time and took the blow head on, holding her arms up in a defensive position. Alice struggled as Mukuro pushed her back, but she still refused to move.

Struggling with her legs, gasping and shrinking from the blows of his trident with were showered upon her like hail. Mukuro turned his weapon and delivered a deadly blow against her ribs, making her cry out in pain.

He drew no blood. Her ribs were only bruised.

"Fuck…"

She clenched her teeth, struggling to stand on her feet. She could feel the burning on her arms, her face, her ribs, screaming for medical attention. "Arrivederci, Alice Pierce."

Mukuro spun his trident around with the sharp end of the tool facing her. He ran towards her with that playful smile dancing upon his lips. Alice awaited her doom and closed her eyes, all the while praying for Tsuna and the others to forgive her.

For what, she didn't know.

Surprisingly, Mukuro froze on the spot.

_"Mukuro-sama…" _

There was something or someone calling out to him. _"I wanted to help you."_ Crome's voice echoed into the world of nothingness. She cried for his help, for him to assist her.

He frowned.

Her distressed call came at a worse moment, for Mukuro at least. He has two choices… Either he'll have to materialize into the real world and help out his dear Chrome, foiling his plans on destroying Alice once and for all. Or he'll dispose of Alice right now, but risk losing Chrome who plays a vital role in his survival.

He was silent, looking straight at Alice for a whole minute.

Alice would have said something insulting, but she refrained, from an instinctive sense that there was something behind—that Mukuro had something important to say to her. "You're Rokudo Mukuro… Aren't you?" But it didn't stop her from asking an obvious question.

Mukuro bowed silently, much like a humble butler would.

"Everything will come to light sooner or later, little Guard Dog. When your god wills it, my secrets are found out." He lifted up his eyes to hers from his position and spoke.

"For now, I have to let you go. My cute little Chrome won't make it without my help, you see?" There was a faint trace of indignation in his voice, paired with deep regret. "I suggest you keep an eye out for your white god, little Guard Dog." Were his last words as he faded from before Alice's eyes.

She shut her eyes as an unexplainable light shone in her face, blinding her. She obtained the ability to see again, the lights of the gym shining heavily in her eyes.

"Pierce-san!"

Her head shot up at the sound of hearing Tsuna's alarmed voice. "You alright?" Alice nodded her head, although weak. The pain she experienced in Mukuro's illusionary world was gone.

"I'm okay." Alice mumbled, cupping her face with her hands. "I'm okay!" She jumped up, entirely pumped up while flashing the victory sign in her teammates' direction.

"Moron…" Gokudera huffed, allowing for himself to relax once he saw Alice display her lively self. "She's okay. Thank god." Tsuna smiled, also relieved. Every trait of sorrow vanished from Yamamoto's face, and it instantly displayed a degree of ecstatic joy. Ryohei's eyes sparkled in admiration for the blonde.

"It's too late."

Alice locked her eyes on Mammon.

"She's done for, and soon, you'll suffer the same fate." Chrome was gasping for breath on the wooden floor. Her trident in shambles beside her as her vision blurred. Her internal organs have started to fade, her stomach caving in because of it.

"Hey," Alice held onto Chrome's hand, looking her in the eye. "I don't know what's going on here, but hang in there." Chrome looked at her, her voice small as she spoke. "Mukuro-sama..." "He'll be here." She hated Mukuro for what he has put her through, but Chrome clearly needs someone to reassure her of her survival, so Alice swallowed her pride and smiled.

"He'll come."

A ghost of a smile appeared on Chrome's lips despite finding it hard to breathe. She closed her one eye, giving up, it seems. Her hand felt weak in Alice's hold, but she refused to let go.

"H-hey! Don't give up on me!"

A misty puff of smoke enveloped Chrome's body, hiding it from sight. "She's using the last bit of her power to hide her ugly body." Mammon explained, having noticed Alice's dumbfounded expression. "It's something female magicians often do, so don't look so shocked."

Alice ignored the baby, her eyes searching for any signs of life underneath the veil of mist. "Pierce-san! Get away from there!" Tsuna panicked suddenly. "He's coming!" "Who's _he_, Tsuna?" "Rokudo Mukuro! He's coming!" Alice feared for her safety, letting go of Chrome's delicate hand, "_Ku fu fu_..." but a leather-gloved hand leaped out restraining to hers.

"Escaping isn't an option, little Guard Dog."

"A man?" Mammon said once the mist cleared up, revealing a crouched Mukuro gazing into the eyes of Alice, sending shivers down her spine. The Italian male cast one look in Mammon's direction, sending him flying by means of a powerful illusion, destroying the floor along with the baby.

"It's been some time." He stood on his feet, loosening his tight grasp on Alice's now bruised hand. She was _this_ close to punching a hole in his face. "I've come back from the edge of transmigration."

"That's Rokudo Mukuro alright." Gokudera frowned.

"Rokudo Mukuro?" Mammon recovered from the blow dealt to him, looking quizzically at Mukuro standing before him. "I thought I heard that name somewhere. I remember now." The baby hovered above the ground.

"About a month ago, someone tried to escape from the Vendicare prison. His name was Rokudo Mukuro." "This guy is a convict?" Alice's jaw lowered in awe, and Mukuro seemed to enjoy the attention she was giving him, silently running his fingers through his hair with a smirk to follow.

"But I heard the escape ended in failure, and he was then thrown into the lowest level of the prison where even light and sound couldn't reach him." Mammon finished off.

"B-but he's standing right here-" "I see that the intelligence of Varia, the prided Vongola special assassin squad, is pathetic." Mukuro cut the confused girl off. "In reality, I am right here."

"You're an illusion wrapped around that girl... That much is clear." Mammon grunted. Mukuro chuckled. Alice was left clueless. She shook her head and snapped out of it. _This is a battlefield. Keep your guard up._ She thought to herself.

Mukuro gazed at her with a smile on his face, about to insult her for her childish thoughts. "Move aside." Mukuro pushed her back, looking over his shoulder. "Your role as damsel in distress has passed, little Guard Dog."

Alice was fuming uncontrollably. Tsuna and the others knew what was about to come. But, quite unexpectedly, Mukuro found himself, panting, with a cut mouth and a bruised jaw, looking upon the young girl that punched him just now. Tsuna pinched the bridge of his nose in shame. "Of course… She just _had_ to revert to violence."

"You listen here, and you listen well." Alice said, at the same time poking Mukuro's chest. "I'm the Wind Representative, and the Mist Guardian has given me permission to join the fray." Mukuro eyed Alice inquiringly. "So you're stuck with me." Again, she poked him.

Mukuro arched his brow. This discussion seemed to have ceased to interest him.

A sudden chill passed through Alice's body as Mammon whipped up a snowstorm, growing tired of waiting. Alice was quite blue, nearly black with cold, shivering violently despite trying to hide it. "You were saying?" Mukuro taunted her.

"S-shut-t up!" She snapped, her teeth clattering non-stop. "J-just do something!" A mist flame surrounded his right eye, showing the number five vividly.

"Understood." Said Mukuro and brought his trident down with a swinging blow. There was a sound of a heavy thud.

"What the hell are you doing?" Alice dodged his deadly attack by an inch as she jumped back. "You still trying to kill me?" Alice screamed frantically. "What _is_ he doing?" Tsuna exclaimed in shock. "I knew we couldn't trust him! He's not on our side, Tenth!"

"Calm down."

All eyes were on Reborn.

"There must be a logical reason behind his actions…" "Which is?" The baby gazed at his pupil. "No clue." "Reborn!" Tsuna pulled on his hair, frustrated and confused to no end.

Mukuro swung his trident a second time and it missed again. The cold was getting to Alice; her legs felt like two frozen logs, and she was losing body heat fast. Mukuro attacked her in all directions, and the trident was raised again and fell upon her a third time, then a fourth, with heavy measured blows.

"She's slowing down." Said Ryohei.

"She won't make it at this rate." Yamamoto frowned, feeling angry and powerless.

"Kill the bastard! Show him what you can do, Babyface!" Shouted Gokudera.

Mammon turned red. They're making a fool of him. Or perhaps Mukuro doesn't acknowledge him as a worthy opponent. "Enough of this foolishness!"

With renewed strength, the cold got so intense it chills her lungs; cold enough to freeze a white bear. "Oh my." Mukuro said, mocking Alice with his eyes alone.

Just as Alice was about to give in to the cold, an overflow of blazing lava spouted from the floor like an erupting geyser, raising the temperature in the blink of an eye.

"For now, I will cease my endless lashing and let you be at peace." Mukuro whispered smoothly in her ear. "I won't let anyone place a finger on you, for destroying your existence is something _I_ will thoroughly enjoy... For your own safety, I ask you to stay where you are, little Guard Dog." She sat there, completely shocked beyond the point of return.

"Now then, Arcobaleno. Don't tell me this is all you've got." Mukuro smiled, causing for Mammon to fume with rage. Does he not care that the Wind Representative was frozen before his feet?

"Don't get so elated! You have no idea what you're up against!" Mammon unleashed his power, but not before the lights mysteriously gave way, bathing everyone in eternal darkness. Alice's eyes widened in fear. She's been here before. This is the world she was trapped in, if not for Chrome's desperate cry for help.

"Stop it..."

She was breathing heavily and irregularly, indicating that she was at the brink of losing her self control. Alice closed her eyes, praying that Mukuro would have pity on her, praying that she would see the light of day again.

Mammon's voice reached her ears, and he sounded anything but okay for every sound that floats within his throat is a deadly groan, like his soul was being stripped away from his small body.

"Where..." She looked about, alarmed.

All Alice could see was this world of nothing; mighty and black, black doors as though fashioned of coal, and through them came even more darkness paired with the sound of Mammon's suffering.

The pitiful groans from all sides and the torturing pain he must feel sickened Alice to the core. A few broken sounds emerged, or, one might say, a massive explosion took place, resonating into nothingness. The silence which followed the explosion was almost equally horrifying to Alice.

_Is this my fate? Is he demonstrating what is to come for me? Is there nothing I can do about it? _One question after another popped in her distressed mind. _Calm yourself, for your fate will not be sealed today._ Mukuro's voice echoed into the darkness. _Death for your punishment shall not suffice. In turn, I look forward to see the full extent of your loyalty to your god._ Alice placed her hands on her ears, trying desperately to block out his voice.

_Protect Sawada Tsunayoshi with your life, and don't weaken your guard. For if you let me slip past your defenses, it will be me in your god's body who you will be serving loyally, Alice Pierce._

When she came to herself after being locked up in the world of eternal darkness, a flood of relief had instantly unfolded itself in her soul. Alice no longer feared death and ceased to think about Mukuro when she looked into Tsuna's worried eyes, his face pale with worry.

"Pierce-san, are you alright? Say something. Anything!" "I'm fine Mother." Alice said with a roll of her eyes, her lips curling into a faint smile. "Thank god! You're back to your annoying self!" Cried the Tenth Vongola Boss.

"What happened out there?" Gokudera asked, genuinely concerned. Alice refused to think about what happened.

"Nothing."

Yamamoto, Ryohei and Gokudera each exchanged worried glances to one another. "Thou must feel fatigued. Please, thou mustn't hesitate to lean against me for support." "I'll be okay." Came Alice's answer. She gazed guiltily upon the girl with the eye patch, looking to be sound asleep on the floor. Ken and Chikusa stood near.

"He used a great deal of power to materialize himself." Reborn mentioned once he saw the look on Alice's face.

"I'm worried for the girl, not _him_. How she can depend on a guy so creepy is way beyond me." "Much like you depend on Dino, I'd say..."

"How rude! You make it sound like I'm a bother to him." She turned her back on Reborn and pouted.

"Don't worry." He smiled. "He won't be able to come to this side for a while, so don't look so stressed." His words made Alice sigh as she relaxed her furrowed brows with difficulty. "Whatever."

"Tomorrow is the final match between the Guardians." The Cervello announced. "The match between the Guardians of Cloud." And Alice reverted back to her frowning self, looking as tense as ever. "It's finally Hibari's turn." "Yeah..."

Alice clenched her teeth. She'd never help Hibari even if her life depended on it. A person like him doesn't deserve her help, or maybe he doesn't _need_ her help. Just like Rokudo Mukuro. "Hibari's extremely dependable!"

"Yeah, he won't let us down."

"You guys... We're talking about Kyoya here. Are you even sure he's gonna show up?" Tsuna and the others were caught off guard by her innocent question. They didn't even think of that.

"He'll show." Reborn spoke with confidence.

"If not, we'll use Alice as bait."

"You kidding me? He'll eat me alive!" Alice exclaimed in horror. "Who knows what kind of new techniques he learned while training under Dino... Lucky bastard. I really can't stand him!" She pulled on her twin tails.

"O-oi!"

Everyone averted their attention towards Ken, who was itching to say something. Flustered by the many pairs of eyes on him, he started yelling to cover up his embarrassment. "Don't even think for a second that we're friends now, okay-byon?"

"So... what are we then?" Alice asked him.

"We're nuthin'!" Alice noticed that he became red in the face. Not from anger, embarrassment or shame, but something else. Unfortunately, Alice paid little to no attention to his weird behavior, completely oblivious of his feelings towards her.

"Ken, let's go."

"Yeah."

Just like that they walked off, leaving Chrome behind. "Well, let me at least embrace you and say goodbye!" Said Alice, looking with gentle kindness at Ken, and advancing towards him. But the boy had hardly raised his arms when he dropped them again.

He couldn't make up his mind to it; he turned away from Alice in order to avoid looking at her. He couldn't embrace her. "Don't come to Kokuyo Land ever again." He muttered indistinctly, catching up with Chikusa with his hands in his pockets. Alice frowned at his badass attitude. "I ain't gonna leave little Ken in his care, that's for sure."

"Little Ken?" Gokudera spat as he spun her around. "That's right. Little Ken." She stared him dead in the eye. "It's a dog, so don't get any ideas." "Thank god!" Exulted Gokudera, giving her a rapturous hug while crying a waterfall.

Tsuna was a bit creeped out by Gokudera's display of emotion for Alice, which was not like him, but smiled nonetheless.

Yamamoto and Ryohei stood there, thinking and scratching their heads for half a minute, and then began to chuckle.

While Alice tried her best to pry Gokudera off her, Reborn took another glance at Chrome who was still sleeping. _Rokudo Mukuro... I'd better keep an eye on him, for his undivided attention is placed on Alice for a reason. Why he's so fixated on her remains a mystery..._

"Let go of me, Hayato!" "Extreme group hug!" Ryohei roared. "N-no! NO group hug! Let go of-never mind..." _No need to worry about it now._ Reborn smirked upon seeing Alice suffocating in the boys' embrace.

Despite losing her breath, she laughed outright, for when she remains close to her friends, the light shines, bright and strong within the sky. She will never find herself in the dark and dull world Mukuro has created, where neither light nor shine can enter, much like a deadly tomb.

"Seriously... I can't breathe..."


	17. The Fear

Through the door of Ami's spare bedroom slept Benjamin, and a moment later the room was flooded with light as the door slid open. Benjamin awoke shortly after, his old eyes having trouble adjusting to the bright light.

Looking at the clock as he snatched his glasses from the nightstand, and he could hardly believe his eyes. It was only twenty minutes past twelve. The whole night was still before him. Benjamin was a light sleeper and had trouble falling asleep, thus there is reason enough for him to worry at this point.

His tiresome eyes spotted the teenager responsible for disturbing the peace. Alice stood there in pajamas and slippers with her eyes darted downwards, her blonde hair flowing down past her shoulders.

"Alice?" Benjamin suppressed a yawn.

Alice fidgeted incessantly with a few strands of her golden hair and making subdued noises as she refused to look up. She kept staring at the floor and muttering, all the while, Benjamin began to look pretty tired. It became obvious that Alice had a bad dream or is about to have one. She is far too scared at the moment.

Benjamin smiled; as tired as he is, his job as a father is to comfort her until she calms down. "There's room for one more, although I presumed to share this bed with someone else other than you." He said with sarcasm but not meaning it, for Benjamin knows what goes on in a teenager's mind; never show you agree with your child's decision, for they will choose the opposite of what you say as a parent.

He beckoned for Alice to come closer. Then, Alice went and snuggled up to his side and he smiled down at her. Little by little the fear went out of her face. Benjamin had noticed, with a slight touch of amusement, the curious way in which Alice snuggled close to him. But before the snuggling in could be effected, Alice opened her eyes and glared at him, warning him not to speak.

Benjamin held a sparkle of amusement in his eyes. He figured Alice would be ashamed of being afraid. But her shivering form did bring forth an important question.

Just what is she afraid of?

It's been years since she last snuck in his bedroom, telling him with eyes all puffed and red from crying that a hairy monkey living under her bed was out to get her. It turned out to be Bob in a furry sweater, trying her best to remove the piece of clothing with her fangs, therefore scaring the crap out of Alice without meaning to.

It was innocent back then, but she isn't a child now. She fears something that truly exists, not a figment of her imagination. His next move confirms it...

"Don't turn off the light." Alice said as he reached out for the light switch, only to retreat in defeat. "Don't be silly Alice. You can sleep without the light on, can't you? You're a big girl-" "_Don't._ Just don't turn off the light. Please..." The tone in her voice suggests that she's serious, not at all playful. Benjamin didn't feel comfortable in the least.

"What is it that you're afraid of?" He asked hesitantly.

A cold shudder ran down her back as she shivered faintly. A pair of mismatched eyes resonated in her mind, along with a sinister chuckle to follow. "Please Dad. Just," She mumbled from under the covers. "Don't ask." Benjamin didn't know what to do. His daughter was on the verge of crying, and he couldn't think of anything to help her.

A sense of restfulness invaded her, and she was grateful for that. She was very happy in the large, warm bed, wrapped within the sheets like a cocoon. She tried to make herself smaller still as she cuddled up against Benjamin, and she mumbled a short 'thanks' sleepily. "You're welcome." He stretched forth a hand and lovingly caressed her cheek.

Shortly after, Alice was fast asleep. It took Benjamin longer to fall into a deep slumber, but eventually, he grew accustomed to the light and fell asleep, and he was so tired that he never wakened until broad daylight.

"You look like road kill."

It was probably on the stroke of seven, and Benjamin had been half asleep for some time, sitting on a lone bench when Tsuyoshi walked up to him. Benjamin half raised his head and blinked upon the world. It took him some time to recollect his thoughts. The whole story of the past night sprang into his mind with every detail.

"Don't ask." Benjamin replied with a tired tone in his voice. Readjusting his glasses, he rose from the bench to meet his friend. "Well, come on in the restaurant. I'll listen to whatever you have to say." Tsuyoshi grinned, wide awake.

He was an early bird, early to bed and early to rise. He's the bird that catches the worm and Benjamin is a dead one; another carcass on the pavement. Tsuyoshi's road kill statement makes perfect sense all of a sudden.

"Nah. I don't want to bother you, Tsuyoshi. You're not open for business yet, so I'll stop by later..." "The door's always open for a relative-in-law." Benjamin's icy-blue eyes met with Tsuyoshi's warm brown ones. There was a pause, then the two men chuckled, with in turn was followed by a torrent of good-humored laughter.

Benjamin accepted his friendly offer, grateful of the fact that they get along so well. "The food's free, right?" He placed himself at a table with another chuckle to follow. "Don't push it. If you're anything like that daughter of yours, I'll be out of business in no time." Tsuyoshi joked as he made his way behind the counter. "Don't worry; she didn't get her bottomless appetite from me." "Good to know!" Tsuyoshi retorted as Benjamin smiled. He felt less tired and a little more energetic than before, thanks to Tsuyoshi's presence.

"Here," Tsuyoshi filled Benjamin's shot glass right to the brim with chilled sake. "It's still a little early to be drinking, but I figured you desperately need a boost of alcohol to stay awake." He beamed, placing himself opposite of his American friend. Benjamin appreciates his concern and downed the first shot without hesitation. Tsuyoshi figured it would be difficult for him to drink it without spilling, but was proven the exact opposite.

"You didn't have to look around for a shot glass. An ochoko cup was good enough, my friend." Tsuyoshi refilled his shot glass. "This little glass doesn't fit with the sake, much like Americans are the cause of fattening the Japanese with our hamburgers, cheeseburgers, chicken products, french fries and so on." "You sound drunk already." Tsuyoshi chuckled.

Benjamin downed the second shot, slamming the glass on the table. "I'm right and you know it." He felt more awake by the minute, a spark of life returning in his eyes. "I'd say our kids are doing just fine, despite your negative complaints." "God bless those kids." Benjamin said to no one in particular. "I'd say they're blessed enough; one with her endless appetite and the other with his endless patience to put up with it." Benjamin couldn't agree more. Tsuyoshi knows what to say and when to say it.

"Speaking of the kids... Where's your son at? I'd like to ask him about something, now that I'm here."

"He's in his room. Takeshi didn't do anything wrong, did he?"

"No, he's a good kid."

Benjamin smiled, putting Tsuyoshi's mind at ease. "It's just... The reason why I couldn't sleep was because I kept thinking of Alice, who was so afraid last night of something I didn't know about." His shoulders hung low in his depressed, almost lifeless state.

"I've never seen her so scared before, Tsuyoshi. She was shivering all over." Tsuyoshi frowned. He can't imagine Alice, brave Alice, afraid, of all things. He knew her well enough to know that she does not and will not fear anything. Even if she were afraid, Alice is the type of girl to keep a tough front.

"I was just hoping if Takeshi knows what's going on. The two of them are close, he must know something." "Must know something about what?" Benjamin turned his head and surveyed Yamamoto through his glasses until the boy, acutely insensitive of being so scrutinized, felt the need to lock his eyes onto Benjamin's surprised form.

"What happened to you? You're in shambles." He got up from his seat and closed in on Yamamoto, utterly shocked. No doubt he'll grow suspicious after this. Yamamoto didn't feel like worrying Benjamin by telling him the truth, but then again, he didn't want to lie either.

He just stood there, feeling uncomfortable under his gaze.

"A group of punks roughed him up after playing a match of baseball with my boy. They ended up losing both the game and their self-control." Tsuyoshi got up on his feet, lying like a pro all of a sudden unlike his lame attempts at trying to hide his skills with a knife. _Oyaji... _Yamamoto gazed at his old man, feeling proud.

"In broad daylight? How dangerous can this neighborhood be?" Benjamin fell for the lie, growing outraged at the mention of a crime. "Don't you worry boy. I'll get those punks if it's the last thing I do!" He placed his hand on Yamamoto's shoulder, looking him straight in the eye as a fire was burning in his eyes.

"Retired from the force or not, I can easily throw them into jail for attempted murder." "T-they weren't out to kill me. It was just a little fight." Yamamoto stuttered, completely baffled at Benjamin's desire for justice. "No need to worry. If there's no evidence, I can still frame them into jail." He said this with a smile while patting Yamamoto on the head.

The boy laughed nervously. Benjamin's obsessive authority equals Ryohei's extreme habit of breaking his limits. "Your words don't exactly lessen my worries..." _He's a fearsome guy, despite his looks._ The boy sighed. "Just leave those punks up to me. But about Alice..." The spark in his eyes diminished.

"I need for you to watch her, to keep an eye on her." Yamamoto could feel Benjamin's hand take a firm grip on his shoulder, clenching it hard enough to show just how serious he was.

"She's scared, and when she's scared, Alice makes stupid mistakes. You know that, right?" Yamamoto nodded. He could tell Benjamin referred to what happened years ago. How Alice lost control over herself and beat a person to death.

"I'll see what I can do."

Yamamoto looked at Gokudera with cunning eyes. Gokudera matched his poker face, his eyes scanning the cards in his hand for a brief moment. He managed to hold in a groan of disappointment. Not a pair.

"Four cards," He said. Gokudera dealt them out, looked at his own hand, and, keeping a pair of queens, took three more cards. He failed to improve and threw them upon the table. With frantic eagerness Yamamoto checked his cards – then with a wide smile of triumph he threw down a pair of aces. "I win!" He laughed.

"You obviously cheated!" Gokudera freaked, and with reason. He had grown tired of defeat at the hands of Alice, who self proclaimed that she's good at Poker, which she really was; she has defeated Gokudera five times in a row.

He was naive into thinking that Yamamoto was an easy target.

"Takeshi kept an ace and drew another. He didn't cheat." Alice explained, her eyes having seen everything. "I demand a rematch! As the Tenth's right hand man, I can't afford to lose!" "Be a man and accept defeat Squid-head!" Ryohei yelled, causing for everyone's eardrums to crack.

"Must you be so loud?"

A cold hand silenced him as it was pressed upon his shoulder. Lifting his eyes from the stack of cards, they fell upon the face of Ami. "Please keep your voice down, Hayato-kun." She smiled, although he mistook her smile for a sinister smirk. Cold dew covered his forehead, and his teeth chattered. He was scared stiff.

"I thought you guys would be hungry, so I brought over some snacks and drinks." "I'll start with the chocolate-chip cookies!" Alice held out her hand as soon as Ami placed down the tray, sending the girl a disapproved look. She caught her eye and retreated. "Enjoy." Ami said, and she walked out the door.

"Since when did she come in?" Gokudera hissed urgently. "That woman isn't normal." He was certain Ami's simple housewife routine served as a cover to the fact that she made no noise, and because of that, he began to see the woman as an expert assassin.

"You're such a wuss." Alice insulted the boy as she nibbled patiently on a cookie she had her eyes on for the last minute. The surface of the table was covered with a layer of crumbs.

"_You're_ the wuss, wuss!" Gokudera fired right back at Alice. She gathered up the crumbs with the tip of her finger, wasting nothing of the cookies which was baked for special occasions. Her friends coming over is reason enough for Ami to bring out the treats, it seems.

"Okay, okay. Nobody's a wuss here." Yamamoto interfered before the two flew at each other's necks. "Hayato's a sore loser, that's what he is." "Am not!" Gokudera looked so childishly vexed while Ryohei, who watched them argue without uttering a word, grew confused beyond recognition.

"You two crushing on each other?"

Suddenly, the boxer felt very small as Alice and Gokudera placed their eyes on Ryohei; the glare in their eyes was like the glare of a wild beast. Amazed and intimidated, he gazed at them in silence.

"Loser!"

"Lousy American!"

"Oh, like being Italian is any better, jackass!"

"I hope you choke on your damn cookies!"

"I hope I will!"

As the two finally ceased with the yelling, they gasped for breath, still glaring at one another with the burning desire to become the victor in this foolish battle. Yamamoto laughed. He just broke down and laughed on the spot. Alice threw a cookie at him and chuckles as he dodged it. Gokudera arched his brow, seriously doubting the sanity of his classmates.

Alice drew a long, deep breath. "He's out training again, isn't he?" She asked while looking down at her cards. "Yeah... Tsuna's really going for it." Yamamoto sighed. Training or not, the four of them felt that he should be here. For some reason, it felt wrong to laugh without him.

"Speaking of training, don't you extremely need to prepare yourself for the Cloud match?" Alice glanced over at Ryohei. She shrugged her fragile shoulders. "He won't need my help." She sighed. "He won't accept my help, let alone allow it. So why bother?" "You really _want_ to help that jerk?" Gokudera asked, utterly amazed and baffled at her words.

"Hey, I'm the Wind Representative. I'm supposed to look out for you guys." "But still, you helping Hibari? That's like... not you." Alice rolled her eyes. "Thanks for the newsflash, genius. I really appreciate it." "No worries Alice." Yamamoto pats her on the back. "You can finally take it easy."

"Yeah, but that's just the thing! I don't want to take it easy. I want to fight!" Alice retorted with her hands in her hair. "There's that, _and_ he'll look cool without me there... Like a vicious wolf on the battlefield, biting the Varia to death with his lethal fangs." Gokudera, Ryohei and Yamamoto were staring at her with eyes wide, Ryohei looking more amused out of the three.

"You're nuts! Who cares if Hibari looks cool!" Gokudera spat. "I care! Weren't you listening?" "You. are such. an _**idiot**_!" "You're no more an idiot than I am!" Once again, the two were engaged in a heated argument, apparently forgetting the presence of Yamamoto and Ryohei.

"I don't need this." Gokudera said abruptly, breaking the argument as he stormed out the door, "I would just like to remark," he said before slamming the door behind him. "That you are the biggest idiot in the United States, and therefore, the biggest idiot in the world!"

Alice winced as the door slammed shut with much force. There was no doubt in her mind that she had to rethink her reasons for fighting alongside Hibari in the next match. Yamamoto and Ryohei didn't know what to say. They simply gazed at the door, dumbfounded.

Alice turned her head, facing her friends while smiling nervously. "Snacks anyone?"

After an hour or so, the two said their goodbyes and left Alice alone, practically lying about having something important to do. Yamamoto and Ryohei felt they should leave her to her own thoughts as to what she'll do for the Cloud match. Reflecting on the matter, and without looking left or right, Alice crossed the street while in deep thought.

She stopped in the middle of the road, looking up. "Hayato's right... I really am an idiot." Her ears caught the whining of an engine, and from the corner of her eye, she could see an all too familiar red convertible speeding in her direction. Time itself seemed to slow down when the brakes were hastily applied, the sparkling car coming to a standstill mere centimeters before a blank-faced Alice.

The girl whistled, looking curiously at the car. "I guess this confirms my idiocy." She mumbled while placing her hand on the hood of the car, which she regretted in mere seconds. "Fuck, that thing is hot!" Alice jumped up. The driver, stupefied and aghast, got out the car and stood looking at Alice.

"Alessa! _Mi dispiace_!" Romario panicked. "N-no problem. I'm an idiot for standing in the middle of the road, so it's not your fault." She felt dumber by the second. Ever since Gokudera called her an idiot in the worst way possible, bad things seemed to happen to her, and she was the only one to blame for her dumb actions.

"It's my fault." Dino got out of the car, ignoring the stares he was getting from the people passing by. "I told Romario to speed up." He looked up guiltily, and his eyes met hers. She laughed. His face has lost its shine, looking absolutely depressed and ashamed.

"Don't mention it!" "_Idiota._.." He sighed. Her eye twitched uncontrollably as she stopped laughing altogether. _Did he just call me an idiot?_ "_Sono un idiota grande_." Dino smacked himself in the face. "Okay I get it, I'm an idiot! The biggest one there is!" She freaked, flailing her arms about, worrying Romario into thinking she might actually take flight.

"Just don't pick on me!" She cried.

Dino laughed, afterwards telling her he was calling himself an idiot. "Why on earth would I call you an idiot?" "Oh, no reason really..." Alice replied sarcastically. "Boss, we should continue ahead." Romario piped in. "W-where are you guys going?" Alice asked, not meaning to sound so alarmed. "We're heading to the hospital. I got some unfinished business to... finish, sort of."

"You're gonna shoot someone?"

"No. I repeat; there will be no shooting."

"Aww..."

She broke down, looking utterly disappointed. Romario chuckled at her enthusiasm, as wrong as it was. "Then what?" Dino made himself comfortable in his seat, whereas Romario placed himself in the driver's seat, checking the car's condition from there.

"I can't tell." Dino was about to lock his safety belt when he heard a soft whimper. He regretted looking up, into Alice's eyes; she looked much like a little pup behind bars in a dog pound, hoping in her heart that Dino can be so nice as to take her home with him.

"I'll be good. I swear on my grave."

"You're not dead yet." Dino stated matter of factly. "I can't swear on my Dad's grave, you know that!" "You shouldn't swear at all." "Fine, go without me!" She pouted, her lower lip trembling as her heart broke into thousand pieces, her eyes filled to the brim with unshed tears.

There was a peculiar charm in her manner; she hung her shoulders, making herself look smaller, she bit her lower lip as her tears threatened to spill. The mingling of sadness and hope displayed on her face made Dino grimace in pity for the girl. "I'm sorry Alice. I wish I could-" Again her piteous whimper touched the tender heart strings of the Italian Mafia Boss.

"What the heck. I guess you can tag along."

"I knew you'd break sooner or later!"

Alice instantly made her way into the vehicle, crawling over Dino so clumsily that he laughed in great glee while saying, "It's nice to know that you think so highly of me." She locked her seat belt, gracing Dino with a wide smile. He flashed an infinitely attractive smile in her direction. Unconsciously Alice fiddled with the seatbelt she just locked-it seemed so hard for her to breathe all of a sudden.

_Holy shit... I'm in the backseat of Dino's car!_ The god of stupidity must be smiling down upon her. If not, Alice's content smile that borders to the line of creepiness will suffice. The car purred as Romario looked about, as if looking out for another lunatic, the first one being the blinking little girl sitting behind him. From the corner of his eye, he spotted something move near Alice's place, but ignored it all the while.

Yamamoto peeps around the corner of Alice's house as Dino's red convertible sped off into the distance. He felt like a creepy stalker for following Alice around, but he constantly reminded himself that he promised Benjamin he'd take care of her. That he'd find out what was wrong with her.

A greater part of the conversation which he overheard informed him of their next destination. The hospital. And forthwith he crept stealthily around the corner of the house, and ran with all his might down the streets, determined to confront Alice there.

"Here," Alice felt Dino's hand take a hold of hers. She went straight up into the seventh heaven of delight and bliss. "I wouldn't be a good big brother if I didn't take care of you properly, after all." "Eh?" Alice opened one eye, peeking down at her hand which was now bandaged.

"That'll do it, for now at least." She was crestfallen. _Again with the big brother crap?_ Romario glanced at his mirror as he chuckled, taking in Alice's baffled expression. "Does it still hurt?" Dino questioned the seethed Alice, feeling humiliated as it is. _I'm not a kid!_ Is what she wanted to scream, but her pride stopped her from doing so.

Dino kissed Alice's hand, and she found herself blushing so hotly that steam made its way through her ears, her insides turning into a mushy goo. "Does that feel better? Did the pain go away?" Dino asked, his voice containing a fair amount of worry for the girl as he took a good look at her.

He couldn't see her eyes, for her bangs concealed them perfectly as she looked down. Alice's figure was so shy; she made herself appear smaller again, practically becoming one with the leather car seat. In Dino's eyes, Alice hasn't changed, for he always saw her as a fragile, weak, little girl, which explains why he was so against the idea of Alice joining the Mafia .

She could feel his shining eyes on her, and so, she nodded once. His soft chuckle reached Alice's ears, but she didn't find this awkward situation funny. "You're so cute." He said while running his fingers through her bangs, making it so a few strands of hair were standing up.

"Shut it."

She readjusted her hair, her ears burning bright red as she looked away. "Alright. I was just teasing you, is all." Despite feeling that her heart was beating violently in her chest, she kept reminding herself that Dino sees her as his little sister and nothing more.

It gave her a horrible, lonely, dazed, helpless feeling.

The creaking of the leather material filled her ears. She spotted Dino leaning back in the car seat, closing his eyes with a content sigh. Alice smiled. She felt the negative feelings ebb away at this point.

Seeing his serene face from this angle, she wouldn't have thought him to be so sharp. Most of the time, anyway. "You must be really tired." Her words came out in a low whisper. "The Boss has been working non-stop, so it's no wonder he's tired." Romario retorted, having heard her soft words.

Alice looked at him, practically demanding to know what he has been working on through means of her glaring eyes. "I really can't tell you, Alessa. It's classified information." He smiled. Alice turned back to Dino. Whatever it was, it drained him from his strength completely.

Her eyes were fixed on Dino, and, after a silence of some minutes, she said, with a faint smile trembling on her lips: "_Idiota_."

Shortly after, they arrived at the hospital. Alice shook the sleeping Dino, urging for him to awaken. He awoke suddenly, sitting straight up, and putting his hands to his tousled hair, with a half-startled "Where am I?" when he collided head to head against Alice, who was shocked beyond belief. "S-sorry!" Dino's panicked voice reached the outside world, earning odd looks from his subordinates, blocking the entrance of the hospital without them realizing it.

As soon as Romario opened the door, the men burst into laughter, for they watched Dino and Alice fall; a clumsy, shapeless heap upon the concrete. It was infinitely more clumsy than the clumsiest accidents Dino always finds himself in.

"Oww..." Dino moaned painfully as he blinked his eyes. "Dino! You alright?" Alice panicked as soon as she noticed he broke her fall. "I'll be okay-" "Speak to me! Don't go to the light!" She shook him vigorously, the back of his head thumping against the surface of the road quite painfully.

Seeing Alice's violent actions on their Boss only increased the laughter, until finally, Romario helped her on her feet. Dino followed after he could see clearly again, rubbing the back of his head as he grimaced.

"Glad you made it in one piece, Boss." Dino fell victim to his subordinates' constant teasing. "A middle-scholar attacking our Boss... Talk about torture." "Very funny." Dino retorted with his cheeks tinted pink, very much embarrassed. "It really hurts." He felt the back of his head again, the pain increasing under his touch.

"Another bruise." He sighed while hanging his head.

"Another bruise?" Alice jumped on him piggy-back style, automatically wrapping her arms around his neck which caused for Dino to panic slightly; knowing her strength, she'll strangle the life out of him. "Where's the other bruise, then?" She muttered, truly confused.

"On my back." He said, a blank expression gracing his face.

It didn't take long for Dino's men to laugh until their stomachs' simply hurt too much to handle. Bono inched closer to Alice, on his face shone the grin of a true Mafioso. "If I were you Alessa, I'd never let him go." Alice, as shy as she was when it comes to Dino, truly didn't let go of him; she hugged him so tightly his face turned blue. Alice on the other hand blushed a deep rose-color. She said nothing, but her bright, happy eyes showed too clearly that her young heart was no longer her own: Alice was head over heels in love with Dino, and she was rapidly growing to like him even more with each passing day.

"This is your stop, Alessa." Romario held onto a surprisingly light Alice and placed her down. "My stop? I'm going with you guys. I'll go wherever you go, Dino." "We've been through this already." The Mafia Boss complained. "What I'm working on is a secret, and I plan on keeping it that way." "B-but I can keep a secret-" "I'm sorry Alice. I have to put my foot down on this one." Her eyes narrowed to mere slits of jealousy beneath her lowering brows.

"It's about a girl, right?"

"W-where'd you get that idea?"

She watched the retreating form of Dino who flushed crimson at her words. A flush of rosy color rose to Alice's cheeks as well, growing well aware that she shouldn't have said something so inappropriate. Just then, a door slid open, revealing a rather dazed Kyoko standing in the doorway. She gazed at Alice, and then at Dino, looking back and forth as she connected the dots.

"N-not like I care either way!" She scoffed with her bubbly cheeks burning heavily as soon as she became aware of Kyoko's presence. "You do care, obviously-" "Hurry up and do whatever you have to do! Don't waste time standing around."

She pushed Dino with force, wanting nothing more than to forget this embarrassing moment. Romario couldn't help but chuckle, seeing his Boss getting pushed around by a fifteen year old. It amused him to no end as to what Alice makes him go through on a daily basis.

"Catch you later!" Dino waved as he walked off, Romario following his lead. "Whatever!" She yelled after him.

Kyoko sends Alice a sweet, girlish smile. "A lovers' quarrel?" Said Kyoko, fixing her eyes on Alice. "I wish." Alice answered quietly. Kyoko's ears picked up on her words, because her smile grew even more sweeter and serene. "It's funny." She began to say with a soft giggle to follow. "You must really, really like him." "Yeah..." Alice hung her head, utterly depressed. "It's hard to make a dude fall head over heels for me. But with Dino, I feel that I have a chance... You can go ahead and laugh now."

Alice looked Kyoko in the eye, her clueless face making her blood boil a teensy bit. Beautiful brown eyes, long eyelashes, florid lips made to kiss, beautiful clustering short hair that one's fingers itch to play with, such a waist as might make a boy clasp the air involuntarily, thinking of twining his arm around it, little feet that tread so lightly they hardly seem to walk upon the ground. Kyoko really _is_ Namimori-Middle's school idol.

Envied by the girls, loved by the guys.

"Actually, all I got to say," she enunciated cheerfully. "is that I envy your straightforwardness, especially when it comes to love. That, and the fact that you're still madly in love with the same person for such a long time." "Well excuse me for trying! It's not easy for me to-_whut_?" Alice looked at her, taken aback for a moment. Kyoko's admiration for Alice, slowly at first, grew in her face.

"You're envious... of me." Kyoko nodded. "Me? Seriously?" "Is it that hard to believe?" "Hell yeah!" A nurse passed by, looking disapprovingly at Alice for disturbing the peace. She scratched the back of her head, truly sorry for raising her voice in a hospital.

She still couldn't believe it. Her tactless and unnecessary straightforwardness and her obsession over one guy is something to envy in Kyoko's eyes. She could see the envy in her eyes, in her heart. "You gotta be kidding me." Alice sighed, then smiled.

"I could never show so much affection towards my crush, which makes me admire you, Alice-chan." The flame of her ego flared up, appreciating the flattery of Kyoko's kindness and honesty. "Not only that..." Kyoko looked at Alice with that anxious troubled look in her eyes.

"I'm envious of you and Onii-chan."

"What? Me and Ryo? Why?" Alice rambled.

"I know he lies about his wounds. And I know for a fact that he'll never lie to you. He confides in you his secrets. He trusts you." She said, grasping Alice's arm softly. Alice couldn't do anything but stare at her. Kyoko was clearly upset, even if for a little bit. "There is nobody-he told me so himself when he talked to me-there is nobody he likes so well as you, or trusts so much."

Kyoko's heart was overcharged with worry. Despite that, she doesn't request for Alice to tell her what they're involved in. She knows Ryohei doesn't want for her to worry, thus, she doesn't ask about it, but the bitter taste of envy lasts.

Alice said, cheerily, but not quite so cheerily as she tried to say, that she doesn't need to worry-that Ryohei will be looked after by her, as are the others. This was a good enough answer for Kyoko. She moved aside and beckoned for her to enter.

As soon as she set a step inside, a heavy stone of sympathy and sorrow dropped into the well of Alice's heart. Little Lambo lay in his hospital bed, weak and weary. His usual stupid appearance was gone. He looked fit to be laid in a coffin: his face was as pale as death. It was evident from his face and knit brows that his resolution to recover was growing weaker.

Nana, who sat beside Lambo, ran her fingers through his thick curled hair of raven blackness. She didn't notice Alice's presence at all. She was focused on Lambo and Lambo alone.

Alice looked at Kyoko as if telling her she shouldn't be here. Kyoko closed the door behind her and nudged Alice gently forward. "Ara, Alice-chan." A startled Nana looked up and spotted the nervous Alice, looking down at her two feet. "I'm glad to see you're alright." The woman smiled.

"I'm okay. I mean, why shouldn't I be?"

"Tsu-kun told me you weren't feeling very well. Isn't that why you couldn't visit Lambo-kun until now?"

"Y-yeah..."

_Another lie. Tsunami's really going for it, alright._ She didn't need an excuse for not dropping by sooner. She just forgot all about little Lambo, and as much as she wanted to tell Nana the truth, she couldn't.

"I'm fine now." "That's good news." Nana was slightly relieved. Of course, Lambo is the reason for most of her worries. Alice closed in on the cowboy. His tiny body rose with each breath. Close to him lay several plush dolls with their own specific look, feel and personality, bearing a likeness of the people she knew.

"Aren't they adorable?" Kyoko whispered, as not to disturb Lambo's sleep. "Haru-chan made them and I helped a bit. This way, he won't be as lonely." Carefully, Alice dropped a hand to the doll that represented her: it had the same twin-tails, those chubby cheeks, big blue eyes and playful pout Alice couldn't seem to go without.

Her fingertips traced the neat little stitches, a smile dancing on her lips with delight. "They're great." Her eyes fell upon the Tsuna doll. She had a good view on Gokudera, Yamamoto and Ryohei too. Giving in on temptation, Alice held onto Tsuna and Ryohei, imitating their typical behavior.

"Join the boxing club to the extreme." She whispered with a heavy voice matching Ryohei's, moving the doll as she speaks. If only there was a Tsuna doll with only his underwear. The scene would have been perfect, but that's asking for too much.

Kyoko giggled at the scene with her hand covering her mouth. Nana smiled warmly, silently thanking Alice for the little puppet show, for Alice's lovable warmth is sure to reach Lambo's tender heart.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Ten minutes later, Gokudera burst into the room, along with a dazed Haru and grinning Ryohei. "Hahi! Alice-chan! Long time no see-_desuuu_~" The energetic girl pushed Gokudera aside as soon as she spotted Alice. Gokudera send her an angry look. "Could you stop bouncing off the walls like an energetic bunny for ten seconds?" "I was just trying to lighten the mood!" Haru glared at him. "The American idiot is doing just fine with accomplishing that goal, so there's no need for you!"

"You guys crushing on-"

"Don't you dare say it!"

"I'll be quiet." Ryohei grinned with his hand raised, surrendering to Gokudera's rage. "Did all of you come to visit Lambo-kun? How lovely."

"Hello, Tenth's Mom!" Gokudera forgot about Haru and bowed deeply before the Mother of his Boss to show his respect. "You crushing on her too?" Alice whispered to him, smirking devilishly. "Shut. up." He muttered, short and deadly with his lips barely moving, keeping his eyes on Nana who told him there's no need to bow before the likes of her.

"Onii-chan. When did you get here?" "A while ago. I came here to check up on my wounds." He raised his busted arm a bit with a reassuring smile to follow. "You should do the same, Alice." His steady gaze was placed on Alice who was too busy making a fool of the Gokudera doll, constantly making it bow down to the spitting image of herself.

"All hail the queen." She muttered as Gokudera growled in the background, ready to give her hell.

"Just let her be, Onii-chan." Ryohei ignored his sister and walked over to Alice. Kyoko's eyes widened in mild surprise, seeing her brother lean over and whisper in Alice's ear. Alice in turn, whispered curses of indignation and astonishment.

Ryohei made a sign to Gokudera and stepped back to give Alice some space. Kyoko felt small and weak as if the best part of her had been torn away and irretrievably lost: the bond she shared with her brother meant everything to her. "Is there something wrong?" Nana asked.

"It's nothing to worry about. I just need to... check up on someone. Sort of." Alice explained. She averted her gaze from Nana to Lambo, who was still sleeping. "Bye bye, Lambo." She stroked his hair which flattened a bit under her touch.

"Get going." Gokudera nudged for her to leave with his hands in his pockets, looking ever so rebellious. "Aye aye sir." She saluted him on the way to the door, shutting it after her.

"Too bad... I didn't get to see the end of the play." Nana sounded truly disappointed. Kyoko and Haru laughed, Kyoko's laughter sounding a bit more faked than she wanted it to be. Gokudera and Ryohei cast one look at Nana, then at the dolls, afterwards shifting their eyes on each other. Suddenly, the two bolted for the plushies, wanting to avoid being made fun of such as Alice demonstrated before.

"The dolls are a huge success-_desu_!"

Haru's bubbly voice reached Alice's ears as she raised her brow, very much amused. Two men wearing doctor coats passed by chatting animatedly with one another. She stood and stared and stared, till suddenly she could see the image of Yamamoto, leaning with his back against the wall.

With a face full of light and thought, full of a complex inner struggle, he gazed at his feet. No crowd was near; no people were around for a quick visit; not even a chance passerby was in the hallway. Alice pushed the digits of a nearly empty vending machine. Picking up a can of Cola, she arose and faced Yamamoto again.

By this time, he took a seat in the waiting space without noticing her presence. Yamamoto had looked at the clock many scores of time. He tattooed at the table in a restless manner. He kept clasping and unclasping his big hands as if he were trying to make sense of things. A thud later, he was looking at a Coca Cola can. "Here, baseball champ." Yamamoto showed no surprise upon hearing Alice's voice, and his unsteady fingers reached out for the beverage.

After opening the can, he naturally glanced at Alice herself, who sat as mute as him, balancing the brimmed bottom of her Cola can on the surface of the table; and just when Yamamoto was looking at her and wondering-quite in the simplicity of his heart- how troubled she might be, it happened that Alice raised her head a little to look at him, when both pair of eyes were hastily withdrawn.

Yamamoto averted his eyes back at the clock, and Alice at her can, each in extreme confusion at having been detected by the other. "How's your arm?" Alice asked carefully. "It's fine." His answer was short and powerful. Not at all like him. Alice looked him in the eye, overcoming her shyness. She figures she doesn't have to be shy around him, for he clearly isn't shy anymore.

"Why'd you wait out here for? You could have hung out with us in Lambo's room." Alice managed to balance her half empty can of cola. Normally, Yamamoto would be amazed, but the little trick didn't impress him in the least this time. "I wanted to talk to you in private."

"Well then. Spit it out." Alice leaned back on her seat, her arms dangling at the back. "You're scared." Alice frowned at his words. "Why would I be scared?" She looked at him, their eyes meeting again. His looks were perceptibly hardened, his brow contracted, little by little; he regarded her with the saddest look of confusion and betrayal.

"_He_ threatened to kill you, Alice. You can't be fine after what happened yesterday." She shrank in her seat, utterly ashamed. "Why does he want to do you harm?" He paused; waiting and watching her. Alice made no reply.

A flash of impatience leaped up in his eyes. He repeated his last words in louder and sterner tones. "Why does Rokudo Mukuro want to do you harm?" She replied this time. His tone had hurt her-his tone has roused her sinking courage. "H-he wants me out of the picture." She panicked slightly, fear overcoming her by the mention of that man's name.

"Truth is I really am scared! But I can't..." Alice shook her head as tears came to her eyes. "I can't show you and the others that I'm scared. You'll place me on the sidelines again, replacing me with Kyoya. I know it."

Alice looked frightened beyond belief, and she stammered that she refused to sleep with the lights off last night; she looked even more frightened and said that it was possible for Mukuro to come back. Hearing her confess her fears was strange to Yamamoto's ears. "As long as I'm in the light, I feel safe." Alice feels the noose around her neck tightening, sinking into her flesh as soon as the lights give way. The darkness is smothering her; much like being smothered by a pillow from her bed.

"Mukuro-sama can't reach you now."

Alice locked onto Chrome, the fear evident in her eyes. "So you chose to come after all," Yamamoto rose to his feet. Chrome nodded shyly. She kept her briefcase pressed against her chest, together with her pole-less trident. "That's good." "You set me up?" Alice almost glared at him, almost. She figured he had a reason for all this, so she'll hear what he has to say.

"I didn't set you up. I figured your fear had something to do with Mukuro, so I asked her to come. She can tell us the reason why Mukuro is so bend on killing you." "No." Chrome spoke gently, but her voice held a serious tone in it as well. "I will not."

"What do you mean? Alice helped you in your time of need. The least you can do is tell her about Mukuro. Tell her she shouldn't fear him. Tell him he should back off!"

He looked at Chrome with a watchful suspicious eye; he yelled at her in a cold angry voice without realizing it. Hell, he felt like slamming the door in Chrome's face after hearing her selfish decision. But he settled with clenching his teeth firmly, an aggressive look on his face. His flashing eyes, his clenched teeth, his deep frown, told them of the troubled feelings growing from within the boy. All that Alice could do was gaze at him. She had never seen him like this; so agitated, so aggressive, so protective. Although he always was protective of her, this is a whole new level of what she's used to.

"Mukuro-sama... He won't stop until the Wind Representative is out of the picture." "Don't say that!" Alice covered her ears. She refused to listen to Chrome. She refused to listen to Yamamoto's raised voice. "But," "If you don't have anything good to say, then leave!"

"But that only means you're valuable to him and everyone around you. You're important. Therefore,"

"I said that's enough!" Yamamoto took a step forward. Chrome wasn't in the least intimidated. "He can't possibly kill you." Yamamoto was surprised, to say the least. Her words actually made sense.

"He will use you." She added quietly.

"That won't happen. _I_ won't let that happen." Yamamoto gazed at Alice reassuringly. He was back to his kind and gentle self, but there was a lot of determination in his voice - as if he had jumped at once from a boy into a man. Her mind was at ease, free from the presentiment of more misery and fear. She stood on her feet, her eyes hidden under her bangs.

"He's the reason you exist, that you're still alive, so I won't blame you for siding with him. I'll see you as an ally, not an enemy." Alice walked up to the shy girl. Her lips moved again and she whispered threateningly, "I'm not the only one who should be afraid right now, for if he keeps treating me like a fucking dog, I swear I'll bite his head off when I get the chance."

After the damage was done, Alice walked away. Yamamoto frowned at Chrome's shocked expression, standing with a pale face for a minute.

Yamamoto ran after Alice with a frown, wondering what was up with Chrome. He spotted Ryohei and Gokudera standing in the hallway, the two of them having kept a close eye on the time. "We should head out." Gokudera said. "You gonna fight?"

"That's for Kyoya to decide." Alice answered bluntly, ignoring Gokudera's death-glare fired upon her. "You still scared?" She was biting her lip, and though her eyes were as cool as ever, her cheeks were burning red from anger. "That was one time! I'm not scared of the dark!" She confessed.

"I was talking about Hibari, moron! And... you scared of the dark?" He added hastily, flicking her forehead with his fingers. "I'm not scared!" "Come on Gokudera. This is Alice we're talking about. She doesn't fear anything." A spark of admiration towards Yamamoto appeared in her eyes, clasping her hands together as she allowed for the boy to stand before her.

"I concur. Alice is fearless." Ryohei backed up. "I know that Turf-Top! I mean, look at her! She's suicidal for crying out loud! There ain't no way she fears anything on the face of this earth!" "That's what I extremely said, Squid-head!" Alice and Yamamoto made eye contact, the two of them sighing in the background while Gokudera and Ryohei heatedly argued back and forth.

"Thanks." Alice's slightly gloomy face relaxed into a broad smile.

"You're welcome." Yamamoto flashed his pearl-white teeth, getting the picture. What they discussed mere moments ago will never be known by the members of the Family.

"Zombies are way scarier than aliens to the extreme!" Alice sweat-dropped. "You kidding me? Aliens possess highly-advanced technology! Your stinkin' zombies don't stand a chance!" "You guys," The pair stood and looked at Alice, silently, with twitching eyebrows. How they changed the topic of the discussion from Alice's fears into Zombies VS Aliens is a mystery to her. "Aren't we forgetting something here?"

No sooner had they allowed for her words to sink in, "The Ring Conflict!" exclaimed her two lively companions; and they ran to the exit, leaving a cloud of dust in their wake. Alice, rendered speechless by Gokudera and Ryohei's speedy escape, followed Yamamoto slowly. Yamamoto walked backwards with a childish smile, glancing every now and then at Alice. She wrinkled her nose in distain, but laughed amusingly after. There was a peculiar charm in his smile, a mingling of kindness and a little bit of love, which was why he looked infinitely attractive in Alice's eyes.

"Can you believe those guys? Ditching us for a death-match." Yamamoto commented. "Dude, you wouldn't believe what I'm thinking right now. Enough said." Alice retorted with a sly grin, Yamamoto frowning in confusion. "Which is?" He added, his curiosity getting the better of him. She answered by circling her index-finger before her, indicating for Yamamoto to turn right around. He sighed and did so, somewhat disappointed.

"Nice fanny." Alice whispered in her native language, not in the least disappointed. "Thanks for the compliment." He added in English, grinning teasingly at Alice who turned crimson in the face, looking even redder than a ripe tomato.

When in the hell did he learn how to speak English?

"Listen up, you guys." Said Gokudera seriously, looking from the blonde head beside him to the two boys standing a little ways further. "We're going to win no matter what!" "Not with you yelling in my ear like this." Alice's voice was utterly expressionless. Gokudera fought the urge to smack her on the back of her head, eventually losing the battle with himself as a loud sharp '_smack_!' resounded on school grounds.

"That hurts!" The girl rubbed the back of her head, a tear forming in the corner of her eye. "Geez, of course we're gonna win. That asshole Kyoya's up next, remember?" Alice admitted, surprising the rest while she was at it.

"I know that!" Gokudera freaked.

"The Tenth entrusted us with this, and he isn't present. We can't lose because we weren't cheering enough." "I'm way ahead of you buddy." Alice raised a piece of cloth attached to the staff she was holding. The piece of cloth was sprayed on, showing off an exact replica of the retarded Hibari she sprayed on the school wall. Another hard '_smack_!' later and Alice found herself crying a waterfall of tears as Gokudera practically strangles her with her own twin-tails.

"Stop spraying ridiculous crap everywhere!"

"I think she did a good job." Ryohei spoke truthfully. "I can't even draw _half_ as well as that to the extreme."

"Somehow, I believe you." Yamamoto laughed, imagining Ryohei and Alice doodling with extreme passion on a piece of paper, shredding it to pieces without meaning to.

"Why are you here?" All eyes were on Hibari Kyoya, who soundlessly made his entrance. Gokudera stopped strangling the life out of Alice, which she was grateful for. But what she was not grateful for is seeing Hibari looking straight at her. "What's the deal with _that_?" He referred to the banner, but luckily, he couldn't quite catch what was displayed on the piece of cloth. "And who do I need to bite to death to get my answers?"

"He's pissed." Yamamoto commented, having spotted the dangerous glaze in Hibari's eyes. "Don't make any sudden movements..." Gokudera warned the others under his breath, mostly referring to Alice, "Hey! I did my best making the banner! I pinned down your big head perfectly!" and with reason. Alice flaunted the piece of cloth around without shame, which simply put, made her look like a lunatic.

A deafening crash made Alice see the light as Hibari crashed the tip of his tonfa in her face, sending her flying into one of the many walls Namimori-Middle has to offer. "N-now now, Hibari! Let's not get violent." "He just did, baseball idiot!" Gokudera turned his attention to Hibari. "We came here to cheer you on, so don't punch people at random! Well, not like Babyface didn't deserve it..." He grumbled.

"Well, don't. I hardly harbor any friendly feelings towards you people." "Then what _do_ you feel?" The ever so curious Yamamoto couldn't help but ask. "I feel the urge to bite you to death." "Come on now. That hardly counts as a feeling." "Urge to bite to death," Hibari raised his shiny tonfa, which funny enough, caused for a comical reaction in his threat. "Rising."

"I didn't feel a thing, Kyoya!"

"You still live?" Gokudera yelled out, placing his eyes on a battered Alice, standing tall with her arms crossed. "And for the love of god, wipe your bloody nose!" She didn't seem to hear him and instead, pointed straight at Hibari. "Let me in on the match, and you won't be disappointed!"

"Like I said... you're bleeding from the nose, idiot." Gokudera face-palmed. Finally, she got the message and wiped the blood clean from her nose with her sleeve, focusing back on the man who made her bleed in the first place. "If I'm not present on the battlefield, you will lose your Half Vongola Ring, and that robot guy will automatically win the match-" "Like I care." Alice was left with her mouth hanging open.

"You don't care!" She would have punched his lights out, but Gokudera seized her arm and prevented her. At least, he planned on stopping her when a massive machine of metallic glitter crashed down from above, jumping aside barely in time to save himself.

"I see." Hibari smirked.

Alice gulped, gazing at the large, humanoid robot up close. "I just need to bite that to death." "Daddy?" Alice inched backwards, bumping into Hibari who in turn, grew angry at her approach. She feared Hibari even more, turning to Gola Mosca without a doubt in her mind. The machine surely had an ounce of pity towards Alice, not attacking her unless it was ordered to, unlike the emotionless Hibari Kyoya who was about to unleash his rage.

"Babyface..."

"Cut me some slack, dude!"

Sturdy fences were placed around the battle area, equipped with Gatling guns all around; while heavy clouds hung low in the dark sky, and the wind murmured sadly through the air. "This is the combat field for the Guardians of Cloud, Cloud Ground."

Alice could do nothing but stare at the Cervello, hoping this was all some kind of joke. "They've turned this place into a war zone." Yamamoto read her thoughts, beating her to the punch. Gokudera narrowed his eyes, placing his full attention on the massive Gatling guns. "This is fucked up." He grunted.

"The duty of the Guardian of Cloud is to be the solitary, noble, floating cloud that protects the Family while taking an independent stance." "Without being bound by anything. Thus, we have prepared the most severe field." The Cervello explained. Alice felt a flood of relief wash over her, for her match against Pezzo won't be as difficult. As if sensing her relief, the Cervello turned to Alice, "The Wind match is an entirely different case, Alice Pierce." "Please don't assume you will have it easy, for the Ring of Wind possesses something truly unique, which is the only reason why you are not qualified as Guardian material."

"Like anyone can top _that_!" Alice spat while placing her gaze on the battlefield. "Gatling guns and landmines, seriously..." The Cervello shared a suspicious look; the landmines cannot possibly be detected by the bare eye, let alone in one glance. The pair dismissed their suspicion as quickly as it came.

"The field is surrounded by barbed wire, and the eight automated guns will fire upon anything moving within 30 meters." A quick demonstration showed the sight of a piece of paper being shot to pieces, the Gatling guns resting back into its original state. "Also, there are several mines which are sensitive to weight." The Cervello threw Alice another look, but remained quiet on the matter. "They will explode after giving off an alarm."

"This is crazy!" Ryohei exclaimed in shock. "If you're scared, run away, like your boss did." All eyes were on Levi and Belphegor who stood tall and proud, clearly not knowing how to accept defeat with grace. Pezzo sat and listened, and gazed for a long while. "Don't mock him! The Tenth didn't run-Oof!" Gokudera crashed down on his knees, groaning in pain and with arms tightly crossed upon his stomach.

"What the fuck did I do wrong?" He spat, extremely irritated and pissed at the American. Alice had cut him off with a fierce blow to the gut, feeling no shame whatsoever. "Huh? What did you say? You _dare_ insult our Boss, jackass?" Said Alice, with such a dark face that Levi felt her anger reach a boiling point and drew back in alarm. As if that wasn't enough, the man felt a pair of glaring eyes burning a hole in the back of his skull, sending shivers down his spine while fearing for his life.

"Don't you dare back away now, trash." Said Xanxus from his throne, raising his gun threateningly against Levi, who had scarcely time to put himself in a posture of defense. Alice frowned. She didn't like the spiky-haired man. More specifically, she didn't like how he treated his men. Like trash, as he called them so often. "Take it easy Scarface." If Levi gets shot, she'll feel responsible... for a little while.

"No need to get all riled up about this." A gunshot suddenly pealed forth and shot its flame past an alarmed Alice, grazing her cheek successfully, her massive white face all the more terrible for the blood trickled from the wound all the way down her neck, staining her shirt.

Belphegor whistled, truly impressed. "Nice aim Boss." He grinned widely. "I was aiming for her fucking head." Xanxus retorted harshly, leaning back on his almighty throne, quickly losing interest in Alice. "You alright Alice?" Yamamoto stepped up as he traced the cut with his fingertips. He was worried, even more so after seeing her pale face. "Was that really necessary?" Ryohei frowned darkly. "Forget about him." Gokudera held Ryohei back, but he refused to ease up. Injured or not, pulling the trigger on a close friend is something he can't forgive.

"Get in there, Babyface." Alice gazed at Gokudera, her eyes showing him that she was about to protest. "You don't need Yamamoto, me or Turf Top to protect you, so get in there and kick some ass in the name of the Tenth." Alice wiped the blood on her cheek with the back of her hand and stood in bitter silence for a few seconds.

Clearly frustrated, Gokudera yanked on her hair, saying he did it for her own good; she was too scared, and needed to toughen up. Ryohei suggested the usual huddle up before a battle. Alice was against it, for she would appear weak in front of Xanxus for the second time. He didn't give a damn either way. "Alice fight!" "Wasn't the huddle meant for Kyoya?" She asked with a roll of her eyes. "Hibari fight!" "Like another huddle will make it better..."

After the Cervello confirmed the half Vongola Cloud Rings, Alice and Pezzo were asked to enter the battlefield. "The Wind Representatives will be joining the fray. You may use their abilities however you like." Hibari smirked. "Roger that." "Can we take a vote on this?" Alice gulped.

Chrome, Chikusa and Ken entered the scene, earning the brief attention of the Vongola Family. "What the hell are you guys doing here?" Followed Gokudera's disapproving words with a glare to boot. "We're watching this for Mukuro-sama." Chikusa replied, utterly bored. "Forget that! You think we're gonna let you watch after Mukuro attacked Babyface yesterday? Hell no!"

A ferocious growling made Gokudera look down at once. Ken, the snow-white Kishu Inu bared his teeth, the hair rising stiffly on his neck. "Oi! Take a hike, mutt!" He pushed the dog with his foot, and the growl rose in volume. "At ease Ken!" The dog suddenly abandoned Gokudera, rolled over on his back at Ken's feet, four legs in the air, his eyes swimming with submission and appeal.

"Don't think I'll let you see-" "This has nothing to do with Mukuro-sama. I'm here for her-byon." Ken interrupted, momentarily occupied with scratching the dog's belly, and even though it was to give the dog some affection, the real reason was that he didn't want for Gokudera and the rest to witness how red he has grown.

Chikusa shook his head in disbelief. Chrome remained unemotional of the matter. "This is her dog! It's her responsibility to take care of it, not mine-byon!" He exploded. "Is that why you trained him so well?" Yamamoto mused with a gentle and playful smile. To him, Ken didn't mean any harm, and the same goes for Chikusa and Chrome. It's Mukuro he can't stand. "You got a bone to pick with me, huh?" "Not at all." Yamamoto smiled. Ken's fondness for Alice was more than obvious in his eyes.

"Leave them be, Gokudera. They're here for Alice." "Of all the people she could make friends with, she turns to the enemy, the ditz." Gokudera turned away nonetheless. Yamamoto took a quick glance in Chrome's direction. She shyly turned her gaze downwards, keeping a close eye on her feet. _She'd better be right about Mukuro._

"Then, we will begin. The Ring of Cloud, Gola Mosca VS Hibari Kyoya. Battle start."

Gola Mosca opened the back of his legs, revealing two rockets on each leg, charging forward with amazing speed. Hibari kept his cool, whereas Alice, wide-eyed, stood rooted to the spot, watching. "It can fly?" Pezzo fearlessly sprinted towards Hibari, the mines exploding in his wake which shook the ground under her feet.

Pezzo came in wide open, swinging his foot down in a perilous sweep. All Hibari had to do was to deliver an uppercut with his tonfa and escape, but he didn't. "Watch your step, Kyoya!" Alice warned him, her voice strained. He caught her warning and actually listened. He moved aside with grace, tossed his tonfa upwards and slammed Pezzo into the ground with a kick of his own, triggering a massive explosion from the landmines underneath.

Stepping back, he caught the whirling pair of tonfa which descended on cue. "Babyface. You can see the landmines?" He continued spinning his tonfa in his hold as Alice nodded, forgetting he didn't even look at her. "I can feel them." She said as the dusty clouds of smoke cleared up, revealing Pezzo's barely conscious form. She looked down upon him more in curiosity than in hate. Mosca fired multiple shots with his barrel-like fingers, the bullets raining down upon them like hail.

The thought that Alice could lose her life right here and now dawned upon her. She swerved aside in cover, when almost immediately the faint cracking of a Gatling gun came to her ears, and almost immediately a storm of bullets struck the ground before her. "Move forward." A familiar voice alerted her, followed with an unexpected blow to the chest, knocking her backwards into Mosca's view.

Alice coughed, finding it hard to breathe. Her vision was blurred. Her chest hurt like hell. "Fucking asshole." She managed to say, seeing Hibari's blurred shoes before her eyes. A smirk danced on her lips; despite the hurt, he helped her out of a dire situation, which left her with unanswered questions. _What does he want from me? What will he possibly gain if I'm kept alive?_

Although still a bit wobbly, Alice rose back on her feet, the sound of conflict reaching her ears. She stared stupidly with her mouth open; the view of Mosca's ripped off arm flying in the air and landing a little ways before her was hard to comprehend. Mosca was in shambles, its mechanical movements have ceased, a spark of electricity ran across the busted device.

"He's a monster." Alice whispered in awe. She was convinced Hibari is a disturbing element in the Family. He is more violent and dangerous than any of them. He did not belong with them, yet she can't find the strength to defeat him or cast him out of the Family. Yes, he is a monster of cruelty, which Alice already realized from day one.

An awed silence comes upon the spectators.

"You, sitting there." Hibari faced Xanxus. "Come on down." "Are you out of your mind?" Alice was sure he lost it now. Hibari threw her a dirty glance, which made her shut up. "Fine, dig your own grave. I'm outta here." Placing one foot in the wrong direction, and the Gatling guns were spitting several bullets by the second.

By this time, Xanxus rose from his throne and jumped over the fence, descending down upon a fearful Alice. This made Hibari a tad irritated; to think that Xanxus picks Alice over him doesn't sit right with the boy. Alice inched backwards, nearing Mosca. For a second, she thought she heard something from within the immobilized machine. Xanxus realized this and locked his eyes with hers, looking ever so scary.

Alice's fears have been answered, for all of a sudden Xanxus struck a blow at the girl, one that might have felled a grown man. She took the blow like one, spitting blood with overshadowed eyes. "Shit!" Gokudera spat while Ryohei closed in on the battlefield, about to barge in. Yamamoto was gripping the barbed wire by now, and he could barely feel the barbs penetrate his skin.

"What are you plan-" She could not finish, for a powerful hand was pressed against her face, and almost immediately, she felt a burning sensation on her skin, and she was compelled to move away from him; but in spite of all her efforts, she could not refrain from uttering a loud cry, which was lost amidst a thundering explosion. "Rocket Bombs!"

Alice gasped in her misery, moving about, twisting and turning with pain; she was blinded and deafened, barely hearing an urgent voice telling her to calm down. How miserable she was, down upon the ground, with Yamamoto down upon the ground too, holding him close with tears falling thick and fast. The burning heat on her face became perfectly unbearable for her. Never in her life had she trembled as she did now.

"Senpai."

"Don't say anything. Just go to the extreme."

Alice, still sightless, did not weep, but trembled and clung to Yamamoto as if she didn't want for him to go. Yamamoto frowned and began to violently pull her fragile hands from his shirt. "I'm off."

Yamamoto rose to his feet. He was angry, that much was clear, though his anger was paired with fear. Xanxus successfully avoided Gokudera's dynamite shower. But by the time he could fire another salvo, Yamamoto made himself present by slashing away with his sword. And yet, Xanxus stayed cool while dodging gracefully, his dark smirk fuelling Yamamoto's rage.

"Please stop! You have lost the right to wear your prized Rings from the moment you entered the battlefield!" The Cervello announced from outside the ring. "Cervello. Just keep your mouth shut and watch how this is going to end." The Cervello gazed silently at Xanxus, causing quite the scene.

"I am not attacking. Well, the Wind Representative is out of the question, since she isn't Guardian material." He chuckled. This brought Gokudera and Yamamoto to the edge of losing their self-control. Hibari couldn't care less. He refused to waste any time with words and charged in, letting his tonfa do all the talking. "Out of the way." But before that, he shoved Gokudera aside, clearly not wanting for him to fight Xanxus.

"What the hell are you doing? We're on the same side here!" Gokudera spat. "You must be mistaken. What makes you think I'll side with a whole group of herbivores?"

The humming of missiles reached their ears, and the missiles themselves came bounding through the sky. "What the hell is that?" "Run!" The missiles made contact with the ground, the clouds of dust seeming to function as a smokescreen. Ryohei experienced another salvo of missiles, throwing himself on Alice, serving as a shield as best as he could.

"It's gonna be okay. Everything's gonna be fine." He chanted over and over again, reassuring her and himself that it can't possibly get any worse than this. "Help…" "Help is underway." Ryohei silenced her. She held onto his collar, dragging him all the way down to her level. This surprised Ryohei; he didn't think she had any strength left after Xanxus attacked her. Despite losing the ability to see, she opened her eyes.

"Help… Mosca… heard sounds… please…" She pleads on the verge of tears. He didn't understand. What about Mosca? In a mad frenzy of despair, the hunk of metal was seen flying across the battlefield, firing his ammunition on everyone and everything that it comes across. "I tried to retrieve it, but the lot of you stopped me." "You're trying to pin this on us?" Gokudera snapped. "You're the one to blame!" Yamamoto put away his sword and backed off, much to Gokudera's surprise. This was useless. The only logical option was retreating, and Gokudera knew that as well.

Pezzo awakened amidst all the explosions. A fresh salvo of missiles was soaring in his direction, and since he was drained from all his strength, avoiding them was out of the question. Pezzo did not shut his eyes. He awaited his demise with open arms. The missiles detonated with much force that Pezzo was knocked back. But, he was still there. Chrome maintained a defensive position before a dazzled Pezzo, putting a halt to the missiles with the help of her illusions. Chrome remained silent at the sight of seeing Pezzo baring his teeth, growling in her direction as he retreated quietly.

The battlefield has become a sea of flame, burning all around. Gokudera and Yamamoto had trouble finding their way through the fire, catching a glimpse of the machine closing the space between its target; the unfortunate Ryohei and Alice. Meanwhile, the flames burst forth from the earth, making it impossible for Gokudera and Yamamoto to cross.

The raven-haired boy refused to believe this was it, so he made an attempt into crossing anyway. "You got a death wish?" Gokudera held him back, lucky for him. Yamamoto lowered his brow, and his eyes stared darkly before him. Eventually, he shut his eyes, clenching his powerless hands as he cussed. "Damn it…"

"Yamamoto… Look!"

Bright flashes of flames shot up here and there, looking angry and threatening in color. "That flame. He's come." Xanxus faced the Tenth generation Boss of the Vongola Family, his flaming gloves heating the air around him. "Sawada!" Ryohei couldn't contain his happiness. "Tsunami." Alice opened her eyes, feeling ever so relieved. She regained her hearing completely by now, but her eyes were another story, for Alice had the eyesight of a tunnel-digging mole.

At that moment something had rushed through her—she had forgotten all about Mosca, and her realization of the situation was so strong that she couldn't help but call out to Tsuna. "Tsunami! I need to tell you something!" Alice yelled out to him, sounding hesitant at first. She was mad for what Xanxus had done, but the tears which made way down her chubby cheeks only succeeded in displaying her fear.

"I heard..." She clenched her teeth; the burning on her skin caused for her to shut down completely. She couldn't say it. Tsuna, who had been listening was confused as ever, fixating his eyes on Xanxus nonetheless. "He's planning something alright." "Reborn-san!" The two youngsters looked up in the sky, as if expecting for the baby to descend in a dramatic fashion. "You mocking my height?" A solid kick followed, and sadly, Gokudera was his primary target. Reborn pointed his muzzle at Yamamoto in which he raised his hands. Pulling the trigger and a water jet spouted from the gun, dozing the surrounding sea of fire.

"This doesn't feel right." Reborn turned serious, glancing over at the two Vongola leaders.

"Your lapdog is onto something. Reward her with a few bones while you still can..." Xanxus smirked, his eyes flashing dangerously. Mosca fired its missiles, aiming for the flaming Tsuna. "Your own bones, that is."

Xanxus was about to turn from the view, closing the chapter on Tsuna's life, when Tsuna himself was spotted, intercepting the missiles in midair. Not long after, they exploded thanks to his nifty gloves. Mosca released a compressed particle beam from its chest with everything it had, but Tsuna easily put a halt to it, slamming his flaming fist into the chest armor.

Alice bit the inside of her cheek repeatedly. The suspense was killing her. _Something is in there, I know it! But why… why can't I say it out loud!_ She screamed in her head. Xanxus saw the inner struggle Alice was having with herself. He was brimming with self confidence, for there was absolutely no chance that she'll let the words slip past her lips.

Meanwhile, Tsuna overpowered the machine and sliced it in half, revealing the restrained and bloody body of the Ninth Vongola Boss. "A person came out of that thing!" Gokudera's words made Alice feel terrible. She heard it right. There really _was_ something up with Mosca. But all that didn't matter, not anymore. Alice didn't say anything. She kept quiet because she feared for her life. Xanxus intimidated her, with success. She couldn't possibly feel even more miserable than she felt right now.

"T-this person… The Ninth…" Tsuna stammered, his flames diminishing fast. "What in the world is going on? Why was he inside Mosca?" "It seems the Ninth was being used as Gola Mosca's power supply." Reborn made his way to a shocked Tsuna, the both of them trying to understand all this. The boy thought of Alice's barely audible words. She couldn't see, but she could feel his icy eyes on her, as if blaming her for this.

"You attacked the Ninth." Tsuna made eye-contact with Xanxus, looking ever so frightened. "Who mercilessly punched that old man?" Tsuna shook his head in disbelief. "Who scorched Mosca in two, along with the old man?" Xanxus continued.

Alice bit her tongue. She won't stand for these false accusations, but she had no right to speak. She _lost_ the right to speak, let alone defend Tsuna's innocence. A dead silence followed, and then a weak old voice was heard: "It was my fault." The Ninth continued to speak to Tsuna, telling him all the things Reborn told him. That Tsuna isn't fit to be a Mafia Boss, but that his gentle heart and dislike for fighting is the reason why he chose him as Vongola the Tenth.

With a heavy heart, Alice listened to Tsuna's sobbing after the old man fell unconscious. "How dare you kill the Ninth. I take your cruel treatment of the Ninth as a challenge to his true son, Xanxus, and the honorable spirit of Vongola." Tsuna widened his eyes in shock. "This is for the sake of my father, who was the Boss, and for the future of Vongola." Xanxus raised his hand, showing the sparkling Ring of Sky on his finger. "I will defeat you and avenge him."

"What are you saying! You captured the Ninth!" If it weren't for Alice's closed lips, she would be shouting the same thing, only… with a bit more cursing on Xanxus's behalf. "This is what you were after. Even if you won the Ring conflict and became the Boss-in-waiting, they would still object to your appointment and resist you." Reborn spoke, after staying silent for a while. "But if you avenge the Ninth after framing Tsuna, it would be different… You would gain the absolute trust of many in the Family." Xanxus was the one who kept quiet this time, not like he had anything else to say.

"This was a trap. Were Mosca to go out of control and put Tsuna's friends in danger, he predicted that Tsuna would come to rescue them." "Not really. I couldn't predict your lapdog's interference…" The silence never lasted. "Thus, I had to improvise. But who would have thought she'd actually stay quiet after punishing her." Xanxus laughed, reliving every second of Alice's failure in his mind.

Xanxus's words, the tone of his voice even, angered the boys, for he would not cease with insulting the Wind Representative. "You'll pay for what you've done!" Gokudera couldn't control his temper and stepped forward. "She might never see again!" "Gokudera, take it easy." Yamamoto interrupted him, surprising Gokudera at the moment. He took a long look at his figure, a disapproving shimmer shining in his eyes. "No, I will _not_ take it easy. He's blaming the Tenth and Babyface for crimes they didn't commit, and you choose to stand here and do nothing? You're even worse-" Gokudera did not finish, for Yamamoto grasped him by the collar and his voice growled threateningly: "I said to take it easy, Gokudera." He stood with his brown angry eyes, confronting Gokudera's wide stare. He could see it now. Yamamoto was enraged, even more so than Gokudera. "You're still a coward to me." "What was that?" "Knock it off!" Alice yelled, turning her head to face the two troublemakers. At the sight of seeing the red markings on her face and her cold sightless eyes, they broke it up.

"Everyone, please refrain from conjecture. We are officially recording all statements." The Cervello announced, thus Yamamoto and Gokudera placed their anger on them. "I knew it! Cervello has always been on Xanxus's side!" "The fight to avenge the Ninth…" They continued. "Will be settled after the Ring of Wind has found its rightful owner." "Are you kidding me? Neither one of the Wind Representatives are able to fight!" Again, Gokudera couldn't contain his temper.

"Do you not care about the Rings in general, Gokudera Hayato?" He frowned and remained silent this time. "You have sacrificed six Rings for the Wind Representative…" "But you still have hope in retrieving them, for the Wind Representative can win them back in the next match." Tsuna got up on his feet, a shadow covering his eyes. "There's something bigger at risk here, isn't there?" The Cervello made eye-contact with one another, focusing their eyes on Tsuna again.

"The victor must dispose of his or her opponent in order to obtain the Rings." "Y-you mean…" Tsuna stammered. "You're forcing them to kill each other?"

"Is there a problem?" The Cervello on the right said. "Your Guardians have fought for their lives. There's hardly a difference with the battles that have passed, so there shouldn't be a problem." The one on the left concluded. Xanxus was smugly pleased, and he was wallowing with self-pride.

"You afraid, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Tsuna frowned. He stood his ground despite feeling his legs give way at any second now. "Why is that? I'd say you have the highest chance of victory when it comes to your little lapdog." His smirk widened. "A man who risks his neck to save a dog's life isn't going to kill someone for a ring." Xanxus placed his eyes on Alice. A hollow feeling sunk at the pit of her stomach. "But the dog will gladly kill for him. Or in her case… she'll gladly kill again."

"Bastard…" Gokudera growled.

"Then, tomorrow night… Please gather at Nami-Middle." With that said and done, a burning flash of light forced for everyone to shut their eyes and turn away. The Varia, including the Cervello, have disappeared. Basil hurriedly made his way to the fallen Ninth. "Please, hold on!" He pleaded.

"Take care of the Ninth and any injured." A horde of black-suited men swarmed upon them by orders of none other than, "Bucking Bronco." As though turned to stone he stood in tense and rigid silence, his coffee-brown orbs taking in the damage while his men successfully tend to the injured and ridding the field from any mines.

Just then, Ken the dog ran across, barking with joy. He froze with his tail between his legs, whining at the sight of the still blind American. He could sense that it was wrong to reach out to her now, to lick her face, which was the one thing he was dying to do. Instead, he licked her hand carefully, alerting Alice of his presence. Bono and Ivan gazed at one another, the two of them holding onto a stretcher. "Tend to the others first. I'll be fine until then." Despite having heard her wishes of leaving her alone, Alice was still lifted and laid on the stretcher.

"I can walk just fine!" She cried, almost falling off the stretcher. Quickly, a handful of Dino's subordinates surrounded poor Alice who still refused to sit still. Ken barked and bit their heels like no tomorrow, until suddenly, he found himself in the arms of Chrome. Chikusa and Ken closed in on her in the background. She held him close, the dog's right eye changing into a red vibrant color as a familiar chuckle resonated from the canine.

"W-wait!"

The stretcher stopped abruptly. "Where's Kyoya?" "You're seriously injured, Alice. There will be no more fighting tonight." Dino stepped forward, nipping her actions in the butt. "I don't want to fight!" Fortunately, for the first time in her life, she genuinely didn't plan on fighting.

"T-there's something I need to ask." Her outburst caught Dino by surprise, but he allowed for this and let her be. "Kyoya… I know for a fact that you hate my very existence." "True." Hibari was fast to respond, leaving for Dino and the rest to sweat-drop. "If that's the case…" Alice showed a sense of seriousness and agitation on her face, raising her upper body a bit on the stretcher.

"Why did you save me?"

All eyes settled on Hibari. A man with a spotless reputation of speaking nothing but the (little twisted) truth was worth looking at. "I know this doesn't matter to you, but to me it's a big deal, it's serious-" Alice said carelessly, when Hibari interrupted her. "That herbivore's after your life. If you die, he won't show up." He said slowly, almost as though he was charging her with a crime. It made Alice feel very stupid, a feeling she grew used to by now.

"Right…" Her eyelids lay motionless over her blind eyes, growing a bit uneasy at the mention of Rokudo Mukuro. Of course he was thirsty for revenge. She desired to revenge herself on Hibari, but not by means of murder. Revenge is a cruel, wicked, dangerous thing… and yet, it's the only thing she has in common with both Mukuro and Hibari.

Presently with renewed spirit, with a little smile, a little glow she said, "I'll leave Mukuro to you, then." Yamamoto was surprised. He would have never thought that Alice and Hibari could agree on something, much less allow for him to use her like that. "Babyface…" Hibari's overshadowed eyes alerted Dino –knowing his pupil, he's bound to hit Alice in the face, wounded or not.

"Now now Kyoya! She's injured, not to mention blind!-owww! Why'd you hit me for?" Dino was startled. His pupil had come upon him like a jack-in-the-box, fuming with the desire to continue with his senseless whacking. Dino rubbed the top of his head to relieve the pain while in the background, Alice wondered what happened. "What did I miss?" A loud laugh rang forth from her companions, the first laughter since the Cloud Battle and all its misery started.

Alice barely remembered how she got through the night. She couldn't bear to be alone, and Yamamoto exhausted himself trying to stay awake through the night. He wanted to be there when he was needed. While still awake, Alice would pretend she didn't need him or the others. She would tell him that, but he could see that her thoughts were still with the Cloud Match. Yamamoto insisted he stayed; it made him feel better. At first, he made her lie down, but she couldn't sleep. They played another game of poker (despite her poor eyesight), and bravely, not to disappoint Yamamoto's efforts, she tried to appear interested. Finally she sank into a peaceful slumber, much to Yamamoto's relief.

At daytime, Tsuna went to check up on Alice, still in the hospital. They saw Dino talking with a nurse, accompanied with Haru and Kyoko who looked ever so worried. Gokudera and Ryohei stood near as well. The nurse told them that Alice seemed a bit better; her eyesight has returned to normal, and she went in to ask if she would see her friends.

Alice shot up from her relaxed position, replying with a quick hush and stopping the nurse in her tracks. She heard nothing but Yamamoto's breathing, and the faint rustle of the breeze from the window; he was fast asleep, having lost the battle to stay awake.

"Go ahead." The nurse smiled, opening the door even wider for the visitors. "You heard her." Dino gently pushed the two girls inside, since they were still hesitating to go in.

Tsuna followed suit, but Gokudera and Ryohei stayed put, mumbling something about keeping watch for no reason whatsoever. Tsuna understood. They weren't quite ready to confront Alice yet, feeling like they failed to keep their end of the deal as a Guardian of the Family. She has supported them throughout this Mafia war, but none of them succeeded in supporting her for a change. Protecting her was also out of the question. It wouldn't surprise Tsuna if Yamamoto felt that way too.

Dino didn't want to intrude and shut the door, sending Tsuna an encouraging smile. Kyoko's lips trembled. "You're... alright." Kyoko tried not to focus on her face; instead of it being smooth and somewhat tanned, it was covered with a mass of red scars.

The two girls recalled Dino's words of not saying anything about her face, for she hasn't seen it herself yet. Keeping this in mind, Haru put on a brave front and began chatting with Alice as if nothing happened. "I know we shouldn't have done this..." She began to say as she rummaged through her large bag, "but we made a quick stop at a fast-food restaurant and got you your favorite." "Hamburgers!" As soon as Alice realized Yamamoto was still fast asleep, she wished she didn't yell like a complete moron. Haru and Kyoko were hoping she would be as lively as ever despite her injuries, and her dumb action only confirmed this. There was no reason to worry.

"She shouldn't be eating those. What if the nurse catches us red-handed?" Tsuna whispered urgently, already panicking. "Gokudera-san and Sasagawa-san are keeping an eye out for her, so there's no need to worry-desu." Haru winked. Tsuna felt like exploding. "Is that the reason why they stayed behind?" Almost instantly, Kyoko and Haru silenced the boy by uttering a quick 'shush!', the two girls looking quite adorable in Tsuna's eyes.

"Enjoy it while you can, Alice-chan-you're already done eating?" Haru exclaimed in a high-pitched voice upon facing the American, seeing her swallowing the last bite of food. Now it was Tsuna's and Kyoko's turn to hush Haru. Yamamoto was still in a deep slumber. Alice burped with satisfaction and unfortunately, this caused for Yamamoto to lift his head with a sleepy yawn to follow.

"Did I miss something?" He added when he felt Alice's eyes upon his face. "Does she ever excuse herself for being so impolite?" Tsuna mumbled while Haru glared in his direction. Yet another way to silence him. "You lost your eye patch." "Romario removed it, saying I didn't need it anymore. I thought I told you that?" He chuckled warmly, the girls seeming to pick up on his feelings on their little love-radar. Apparently, all girls have those. Well… all except one.

"Such a shame. You looked like a total bad-ass." Alice commented while Yamamoto turned a bit red, scratching his cheek while laughing. "Well, I'll go and ask for a new one then. Care to join me, Tsuna?" Tsuna arched his brow at this, but before he could decline his offer, he was dragged out the room. The girls heard their voices argue in the hallway, mostly hearing Ryohei out of the bunch.

Kyoko looked at Alice with her calm, kind eyes, filled with the vision of a world without sin. "Alice-chan..." The blonde looked at Kyoko. "I'm sorry... for feeling jealous over the bond you share with my older brother." She was sincerely sorry, her eyes reflecting the guilt and shame she feels right now. "Onii-chan told me all about your brother." Alice hung her head.

"You shouldn't feel ashamed about it. After all," _Here it comes._ Alice never thought she would hear Kyoko's opinion on a murder she committed in the past.

"Your brother helped you prepare for an upcoming boxing match in America, and that must have been pretty tough." "Yeah! He even said you practiced your punches on carcasses in a meat-packing plant-desu!" Alice didn't know what to say. _He's seen Rocky, that idiot._

With a stupefied face, she sighed. "Yeah... right." _At least this is better than his lame-ass lie about sumo wrestling_. "There isn't gonna be no rematch." Haru quotes with a dark voice, jabbing her fists forward when Kyoko also gets into character and replies "Don't want one." The girls ended up laughing in joy. "They should make a movie out of it-desu!" _You're not that far off Haru._

"Too bad your brother couldn't handle the pressure and left, huh?" This made Alice frown. Ryohei made Aiden look like a coward, which in certain ways, he really was. But he was still close to her, no matter how cruel he was. "Yeah... But that's okay." The boys could be heard in the hallway, now even rowdier than before.

"I've got enough big brothers to replace the real one."


	18. Dog Eats Dog

It's official. This is the longest chapter I've worked on so far. I'm very sorry for the holdup, cause I know it took forever to finish. Anyway, just letting you readers know that I'm beginning to like dogs very much, so plenty of dog topics in the chappy. Actually, I don't like dogs, I'm obsessed with them. So yeah... Dog Whisperer much? Love the show! :D

Also, I'm not promoting dogfights in any way. I like my obsession, so dogs are awesome. And since I'm being realistic here, there is gonna be some blood and cussing, so be warned.

Moving along now... My sister has created another masterpiece. Basically it's a banner for this chappy so be sure to check it out! Her username is Twilightanimal at deviantart and the artwork is called 'the bridge'.

Have fun reading!

* * *

I remember stumbling at the sight of a body. It was the dog-like boy known as Varia's Wind Representative, Pezzo. His poor, pitiful, mangled body was all I could see as he lay there on the surface, all twisted and distorted by the torture of what he had been through.

As I looked into the face of the Varia member, I saw that he was dead; his eyes, dimly intelligent, were looking at me and seeing me. I gasped and reached out to him, but when I caught a glimpse of my now open palms, my face turned pale as I struggled to keep my emotions under control; my hands… They were stained with Pezzo's blood.

"W-what did I do?" I stumbled backwards, and the tears succeeded in blurring my vision. "What happened?" The blood dripped down from my hands upon the floor, much like an endless flow of water.

A familiar brown-haired boy and a familiar group of people standing behind him had caught my eye. It was not until I recognized the person as Sawada Tsunayoshi that he said: "You killed him." I was devastated and saddened by his words, and the way he looked at me… that destructive look of someone feeling very much betrayed…

It didn't make me feel any better.

"A job well done, I'd say." My eyes darted to the right, my face was drawn and strained, and the sweat rolled down my forehead. The Varia stood before me, and strangely, Xanxus looked very pleased with himself. "You are one of us now." "N-no! I'm not!" I spat at him.

"I didn't kill! I-I didn't kill anyone!"

Body and soul, I was very tired. My eyes darted from Xanxus to Tsuna, and back again. Xanxus cast the Sky Ring towards Tsuna, who caught it with a straight face. His men followed suit and loyally disposed of their Rings, tossing it carelessly in front of Tsuna.

"You have to believe me. I'm not a murderer!" I fell down on my knees as I begged for him to believe me, and with apathetic eyes, Tsuna turned his back on me. Just like that, he was determined to cut all ties with me.

Much like Aidan did in the past…

I gazed at my hands, the hurt and misery I had suffered in the past came back to haunt me. I could feel Xanxus behind me, leaning in my ear as he whispered: "You were made to kill. It's in your veins to spill blood like water… We, the Varia, will accept you for who you are." I pressed my bloody hands on my face and wept for what I had done.

For what I had become; nothing more than a vicious guard dog, one that needs to be put down.

Alice's breath came in short, sharp gasps as she lunged forward, awakening out of her nightmare. The sweat was standing in drops on her hair. Despite her shocked condition, she felt relieved.

It was all just a bad dream.

Even so, there was still a ray of truth vividly displayed in that dream.

She gave a little gasp, and the tears began to trickle down her chubby cheeks, the bandages covering her face becoming damp because of it. "Alice, can I come in?" Benjamin's voice rung from outside the walls of her room, along with Ami's impatient sigh.

Alice used the back of her sleeve to wipe away the tears, attempting to look a bit presentable. "Come on in." Her voice was dry and weak, making her sound like a newborn cat meowing for the comfort of her mother.

The door opened with a creak and in came Benjamin. Ami followed suit with a tray containing a mug of mouthwatering hot cocoa, along with some biscuits. "Are you alright?" Benjamin frowned upon seeing Alice in her state, looking at him with those hurtful eyes. "I'm… I can manage." She said with a weak smile.

He flung himself down on the bed and framed her face with his warm hands. She closed her eyes, feeling his warmth spread through her skin and calming her down. She knows the burns on her face needed to be treated still, and in order for the burns to heal properly, the doctor insisted Alice to stay in the shade.

This caused for her to grow alarmed, but she didn't let it show. Because of this, she couldn't go outside to meet with the others. She had wondered why they didn't visit her at home.

Was it because they wanted for her to rest?

Or were they simply avoiding her?

She couldn't tell, but it most definitely put her on edge. "I'll call the doctor." "No, don't!" Alice called out to Ami before dashing downstairs. "I'm just… tired. There's no need for the doctor―unless he can make my ugly scars go away, that is." The last words were very low, but Ami heard them.

A swift change crossed her face. Her eyes glowed, saddened at Alice's words. Almost instantly, she glared in Benjamin's direction. He arched his brow, but panicked somewhat in fear of her wrath. "I'll be downstairs." Ami smiled in Alice's direction, having pity on the girl. She left the two alone afterwards.

"Alice…" Benjamin began to say as he handed her the mug of cocoa she was looking at, which made him chuckle a bit. She took it from him and gazed at the creamy goodness. "You know I'm proud of you, right?" Alice looked into his icy eyes. He was getting emotional at this point, she could tell.

"Of course I know that." She smiled somewhat to make him feel better. It didn't really work much. "Your mother would blame me for all this, just like before. " He sighed. "Dad, it's not your fault. And you weren't to blame back then either." "Yes I was. We were both to blame, your mother and I… We just weren't cut out to be the loving parents you kids deserved." Alice smiled sadly.

Her mother was always so damn strict, and her father was too easy-going. It was only natural that they would disagree on everything. The memory of her parents fighting over every silly detail was still fresh in her mind.

She couldn't forget. She didn't _want_ to forget.

"I do miss them. Mom and Aidan, and the house we used to live in." Her eyes clouded over as she felt her pride slip away for saying that, for admitting she misses them.

"Yeah, I know you do. But I'm sure we'll see them sooner or later, on your wedding day, perhaps." He smirked teasingly in which Alice mumbled something under her breath, her cheeks burning like never before.

There was a moment of silence as the two of them made eye-contact, and Alice broke the silence with her stifled laughter. Benjamin chuckled warmly in response. "Speaking of home, I suggest you start packing. I've scheduled a flight to California on the day after tomorrow."

There was another long pause, this one somewhat different than the one before. Alice felt like protesting, but what's the use? After the conflict for the Rings is over and done with, she won't be useful to Tsuna and the others, thus, there will be nothing that keeps her from leaving this place. "We'll catch up on everything we've missed. It'll be so much fun!" Besides, she couldn't dare break Benjamin's heart. He needs this. "Kay," sighed Alice, falling back a little.

"Sounds good, Dad." She grinned.

Another moment of silence. Alice appeared to have forgotten Benjamin's presence. She was gazing out the window, looking at the trees, the leaves rustling against each other as they danced in the wind. Benjamin, looking at Alice, felt vaguely sorry for her. Although she did her best not to seem saddened by his decision, she was clearly messed up on the inside. "It's all for the best, you know that, right?" He began to sound desperate, as if doubting his decision.

"I know." Alice turned to her father and smiled, a delighted warm smile at that. Now, Benjamin felt even more sorry for her. But he was as determined as ever to bring her back home with him. "Do me a favor…" He tapped her nose with his fingertip, earning her attention. "When you look at your scars in the mirror, think of how you were there for your friends. How you saved them fr0om a campfire gone out of control."

Alice glanced down at her hands, feeling insecure at the thought of her scarred face. "In time, the scars will fade. But their gratitude will be passionate and boundless, and that gratitude will never fade for a single moment." "I guess so." Alice shrugged, not quite convinced yet.

Benjamin leaned forward and held his daughter in a loving embrace, his heartbeat reaching Alice's ears as she allowed for his warmth to surround her completely. "Cheer up," She closes her eyes. "We'll come back from time to time, so it's not like you'll be leaving a piece of yourself behind." Alice wondered at that moment; why does it feel like she's doing exactly that, as if the seeds of misery were sown in her heart from the moment Benjamin mentioned the departure, and those seeds will only grow in time.

"Yeah..." Her voice cracked.

"We'll come back."

* * *

Alice blew the dust off her guitar and, tapping it with her delicate fingers, tuning it and settled herself in her ocean blue beanbag. She took the guitar a little above the fret board, and, with the tip of her tongue sticking out, struck a single chord, pure and sonorous, and then quietly, smoothly, and confidently began playing according to the beat of her heart.

The tune she just came up with was played with precision and in exact time, and it began to make her feel good about herself. It thrilled her heart, making her forget about the worries in the world.

_I know that this place isn't where I'm supposed to be, but I can't fly away... ah_

She was singing in soft tones, as if whispering the words in someone's ear._ Sometimes I want to destroy something; The hand in my pocket understands that feeling_.

She gazed at her fingers, working their magic. _I've learned that if you don't fit in, you're in for a bitter experience; I look back at my footsteps... Blue sky headphones, cold glass walls-Let's kick them down. It's not over until we die. _The song grew more energetic as her fingers danced over the strings.

_Crazy complications close in while my armor gradually thickens; I'm not a genius who can change the world. But those who know they're weak are more of a threat than you can imagine. I'm ready for anything, bring it on._ By now, Kyoko, Haru and I-Pin made their way in Alice's room, being careful not to disturb Alice. She was way into the song to notice them, though.

_Don't want to be an ordinary girl. Don't want to be a preppy girl. Don't have to be the smartest one; I wanna be the only one._ Alice continued to play correctly, carefully, with energetic firmness, closing her eyes for a while. _I'll rise to the top; even if I get beaten up, I'll keep going... So don't stop it. Build it up, break it down, and gather all the pieces... That's just the way it is._

Alice's eyes were empty by the end of the song, her fingers losing the will to move skillfully on the fret board. This little piece was supposed to cheer her up from the misery of going home. She escaped for a moment, but it all came back to her afterwards.

Kyoko, with her light step, willingly went to Alice's side and tucked away a strand of her golden hair behind her ear. "Geh!" Alice was shocked out of her mind to see Kyoko so close, and something seemed to snap under her fingertips. A pair of snares broke, cutting her thumb. Her involuntary cry of pain was as real as that of any person.

"Shit..." Alice put her thumb in her mouth, her facial expression was still one of pain and shock. "Are you alright-desu?" Alice did not answer, but instead, a nasty scowl appeared on her face. "W-we didn't mean to intrude... We were just, worried-desu." "I know. There's no need to apologize, Haru." Alice placed her guitar aside, her eyes darting over to I-Pin who snuck away behind Haru.

She beckoned for her to come over, in which I-Pin dashed forward and landed in Alice's open arms with a solid thud, knocking the air out of Alice. I-Pin is more gentle and soft, not at all energetic and annoying like Lambo, thus, the little Chinese egghead succeeded in catching Alice off guard with her approach.

"Dude, what's your problem?" Alice tried to pry I-Pin off her, but she wouldn't budge, occasionally mumbling something in Chinese. She gave up on her and focused on Kyoko and Haru. "My house is your house. Go ahead and make yourselves comfortable."

The two girls have never been in Alice's room before, so they took the time to look around, only to cringe wherever they looked. "You don't clean your room often, do you, Alice-chan?" Kyoko laughed, afterwards drawing her hand over her mouth. "I didn't mean to offend-" "Nah! Chill out. I like this room; it's messy and unorganized. Like me!" Alice pointed at herself with a grin to follow, making Kyoko feel more at ease.

"You've got a wooden floor! Wonderful-desu!" Haru squealed in the background as if she made the biggest discovery in her life. "Don't go digging too far, Haru. Most people don't come back alive." Alice joked. "Hai-desu!" Haru saluted, swinging open the closet door as an avalanche of clothes buried her alive.

"I warned you."

As Haru struggled to make her way out of the deadly heap of clothes, she continued to look around in Alice's closet. Her eyes spotted an open suitcase in the corner, and unlike Alice's room, it was completely organized.

"Hahi?" Haru couldn't help but think that Alice couldn't possibly pack so skillfully, so light, and taking only what she needs with her. It just doesn't sound like her, to be so organized when leaving. It's like she was prepared from the moment she arrived in Japan.

"Ano... Alice-chan." Haru's head popped out of the closet, earning Kyoko's and Alice's attention. "I found a suitcase in there." She added innocently. "Well, that's normal."

"It's packed-desu."

"That's also normal."

"Ah... And why is that-desu?"

"Because I'm going home."

"Of course." Haru nodded as the mystery of the suitcase became clear to her, only to be surprised at Alice's words. "You're going home?" Alice grew slightly annoyed at Haru's startled expression. "Don't make a big deal out of it, kay?"

"How can we not?" Kyoko articulated suddenly, rather breathless, but speaking fairly loudly. For ten seconds there was silence as though all had been struck dumb, and even I-Pin struggled to believe Alice's words. "Don't... make a big deal out of this." repeated Alice, after a brief pause.

"When are you leaving?" The girl Tsuna has a crush on spoke with an icy tone, as if growing angry at Alice for deciding to leave all of a sudden. Alice was silent for a moment. "The flight is scheduled, on... the day after tomorrow. I'll be leaving with my Dad, so..." she added, and was again silent.

Kyoko looked towards Haru, who was standing near, staring wildly at Alice and frowned. "I would appreciate it if you didn't tell the guys." A suffering smile came for a moment on her lips. "I don't want for our last moments to be filled with unnecessary yelling and arguing, so I'll bid them farewell the moment I have to leave."

"We're not important enough for you, is that it?" Kyoko made a most rueful face, her eyes still on Alice who looked up by now. "You're always looking out for Tsuna-kun and the others, but not us girls." "What the hell are you talking about?" Alice felt like a punching bag, Kyoko's personal punching bag to be more specific.

"It's always about them... You don't think it hurts us, when you inform us openly about your departure? Why don't you lie about the suitcase? I mean, it's not like it's the first time you've lied to us, right?" "Kyoko-chan..." There was a great change in Haru's face; she looked dejected and gloomy, but she agreed with Kyoko. It's as if Alice places a heavy burden on their shoulders by forbidding them to say anything about her departure, and she won't have that.

The two of them won't stand for it.

Alice removed I-Pin away from her, placing the dazed girl down on the ground with gritted teeth. She got up on her feet and continued to face Kyoko, head up, eyes blazing, hands clenched, passionate indignation exhaling from her like an atmosphere. "How dare you tell me to lie?" she said vehemently.

"From the moment my Dad told me the news, I tried to appear like I've got it together, but... my head and my heart refuse to accept his words. You don't know how I feel right now, so miserable for leaving, so pathetic and lame for not telling Dad straight out I don't _want_ to leave. So... I don't care if I do hurt your feelings by saying you can't tell them about all this." Kyoko and Haru looked defeated and out of place, but Alice continued, nonetheless.

"I hope I hurt them, for my feelings are hurt worse than they were ever hurt before even by my blood-related brother. And I'll never forgive you if you tell them I'm leaving, never, never!"

Alice rushed to the door, slamming it behind her and fled through the hall and down the stairs like a whirlwind. Despite the doctor's words of advice, Alice welcomed the sun on her skin as she walked out the door. She wandered the streets like a ghost, her hands dug deep in her pockets. Developing an unhealthy interest in the pavement, she kept walking.

The girl pondered uneasily as to what she should do. She felt no regret over the scene that had occurred mere moments ago. Alice suddenly became aware of the fact that she felt more humiliated over this than compassion over the discovery of Kyoko's and Haru's resolve to make her stay.

A deep sigh escapes her lips. Does she _want_ to stay for that matter? She has no clue about what she wants anymore. "Urgh!" Alice pulled on her hair, utterly frustrated. She was quite oblivious of a pair of clicking shoes on the pavement as someone closed in on her from behind.

A shadow was cast upon Alice, which made her notice the other person's presence. "Bianchi?" Sure enough, Bianchi stood near with an umbrella, and offered Alice the benefit of its shelter, for she knew the sun didn't do much to improve her burned face. "No thanks, I'm enjoying the sun's rays to the fullest." Alice shot her down on the spot, but Bianchi didn't have any of it. To her, Alice had always lacked common sense, and this situation is no exception.

"Refusing my kindness equals death. You should know that by now." She replied, with a smile that showed she was not joking around. Alice didn't know if she should fear Bianchi, or admire her for threatening to kill her in broad daylight.

Both emotions surged through her veins in the end, her mouth slightly agape with her eyes fixated on the poisonous woman. And so, she went along with her to God knows where. She even pressed Alice closer to her and more in the shade: an unnecessary action, but Alice accepted, for fear of offending her which might lead directly to her death.

One glance Alice gave-it was but for a moment; but in those eyes Bianchi read, or thought she read, a bright flame of guilt. "Something tells me you've got mountains of kindness to spare." Alice commented as Bianchi chuckled.

"Anything for love."

* * *

Bianchi suggested going to a fast-food restaurant. Alice brought it upon herself to conceal her happiness and to act as if she didn't care. But her big, saucer-like eyes and her obsessive lip-biting displayed her true emotions to the world.

She sat across from Bianchi, slowly munching her cheeseburger which was ordered, and seeming in deep thought. "Alice," Bianchi said gently. There was no answer. "Alice," with greater severity, "do you feel like telling me what happened?" Alice picked up a lone French fry and was about to consume it, but she was stopped by Bianchi's hand on hers, refusing to let go without any answers.

"What's there to talk about? Kyoko yelled at me, so it's only fair I'll yell back at her." She responded, in which Bianchi released her grip on the girl. "And you think that was the best way to behave?" "She didn't have the right to blow up on me like that." retorted Alice, evasive and defiant.

"The same goes for you, Alice. You didn't have the right to talk the way you did to Kyoko. For love's sake, she only meant to help, and the same goes for Haru, I-Pin and myself." "I don't need her help if all she does is place the blame on me," spat Alice. "I couldn't keep it in. When she said those things about me... I just had to fly out at her."

Bianchi watched her face and saw no shame and no distress in it - she saw nothing but a look of heartless shame. With her eyes narrowed, gazing at the girl dangerously, she spoke slowly and accurately, "You're being selfish right now, ungrateful even - Reborn made a mistake requiting you into the Family."

The words slipping past her lips were poisonous, to the point that Alice regretted her own words. She looked back down again, this time showing a drizzle of shame. "Just imagine how you would feel if you were send home... how it feels like to be insulted afterwards. I don't want to say goodbye to anyone..." pleaded Alice, her shivering voice causing for Bianchi to worry.

"Is that what this is all about? You not wanting to go home and to avoid being separated with everyone?" she asked in a softer tone. "Then, why don't you tell your papa you want to stay?" "I can't do that," said Alice determinedly. "I can't disappoint him. He's looking forward to this."

An old remembrance suddenly rose up before Bianchi. When Gokudera was still a very small child and she was but a young girl, her brother was upset, for her poison cooking had once again ruined his piano recital. "She'll be disappointed if I keep playing like this, and it's all because of you!"

Both Gokudera and Alice don't have the nerve to bring down the one person they loved dearly; his mother, and her father. Knowing this made Bianchi smile despite having seen little Gokudera in tears that day.

"You should go."

Bianchi's words were gentle this time. "You should apologize to the girls and bid everyone farewell before you leave." "I can't do that!" Alice protested, causing for a few heads to turn. "Well, I can't decide for you. It's either parental love, or boyfriend love." Bianchi felt the desire to laugh at Alice for making such a funny face, and laugh she did, her lips twitching with amusement. "Which one do you prefer?"

"That's NONE of your business, Bianchi!"

Again, the people stared. Alice felt like crawling under a rock. "I'm sure," The blonde murmured from under the table. "he'll understand." "How very brave." Bianchi smiled, her arm propped under her chin. "He'll understand, right?" Alice got in Bianchi's face. Looking at her delicate, scarred face and sharp, blue eyes she would surely have read Alice's heart by now. If not so, at least guess in hopes of getting it right.

"Hayato will refuse at once, not only to accept your departure, but also refusing to consider it." Bianchi was as straightforward as ever, completely unaware of the fact that Alice would rather die than fall in love with the Italian hothead. Well, maybe she's a tad bit exaggerating, she knows that. But it remains clear for everyone to see she doesn't like him that way. Everyone but Bianchi and Shamal, that is.

Something gave way within her. "Yeah... He wouldn't stand for it, would he?" Her eyes grew dim. The expression on her face was not angry, but sad and crushed. "Alice," Bianchi said. Alice was staring at her expectantly. "Whatever you decide, we'll be there for you and we'll cry with you if necessary."

Alice could not lift her head, she was weeping. She said nothing and wiped her cheeks several times, sobbing like a child. For once, she wished she had no companions but the silence and loneliness.

It would have been better that way, for sure.

* * *

Alice balanced herself upright on the streets' surrounding walls, and started to walk along it, dizzily conscious that she could seriously injure herself if she managed to lose her balance. A fresh breeze brushed through her hair and the umbrella, donated to her by Bianchi, danced softly into the wind. As it chanced, Alice spotted Tsuna passing by.

"You heading to school, Tsunami?" She asked playfully, looking interestedly at the boy whose eyes darted from side to side in total confusion. Eventually, he looked up and freaked on the spot, seeing her make a fool of herself once again. "No worries. I got everything under control." She grinned, her eyes sparkling mischievously.

"You look like you've gone mad! J-just get down from there!"

Then she swayed, lost her balance, stumbled, staggered, while panic stirred Tsuna's heart. He gave a terrified shriek when Alice, with the sudden agility of a greyhound leaped off the wall, leaving her untied sneakers behind, and landing successfully on the ground.

The girl found Tsuna all white and speechless, struggling to speak. "Never mind." He turned, about to walk away. "You told me to get down, so I did." Alice retorted, pouting at Tsuna's cold reaction. The boy turned to her once more, the vein on his forehead throbbing dangerously.

"Get down in a normal fashion!" He spat, shaking his fist at her as yet another vein danced on his forehead. "Whatever." She shrugged it off.

Tsuna grimaced for a split second upon looking at her bandaged face. It made him feel guilty, his lips displaying a sad smile by now. She became aware of his eyes on her face and subconsciously lowered the umbrella, shielding her from his eyes.

The silence was deafening the both of them. It seemed like a lifetime had passed them by when Tsuna finally spoke. "I'm sorry." He looked down upon his feet. He couldn't face her. It was simply too hard. "I should have been there earlier. If I were there sooner, I..." Alice could see where he was going with this. "You're hurt―badly." She lifted the umbrella, slowly. Tsuna's eyes were hardened and cold, not at all gentle and kind. "The Rings aren't worth betting your life over, they're not worth killing over-" "I'm not gonna kill the guy, no matter what."

Somehow, she believed her own words which came as a surprise to herself, let alone to Tsuna whose eyes widened in disbelief.

"How can you tell? How can you be so sure of yourself?" The boy asked hesitantly. "Anything could happen. There's still the possibility of you..." He struggled to finish his sentence, his now soft eyes so full with sadness, and his face clouded over with the same emotion.

He couldn't bear to see her die in front of him, nor allow for her to kill someone. The result is still the same either way. "What if you'll die tonight?" Alice bit her lower lip.

"I..." Tsuna hesitated. But then, he realized; why hesitate? The answer is simple. "I don't need that stupid Sky Ring. We'll throw those miserable trinkets away if it prevents you from entering the battlefield," His voice shook a bit, a result of letting his emotions take the upper hand. "Because I don't want to risk losing you... I... _We_ don't want to say goodbye." Alice felt the guilt swallow her whole at that moment. Never did he seem less a leader than then.

His eyes were too mild, even for him; there was not a spark of the 'Mafia Boss' in them, nor his face, while his body seemed too fragile, his face too boyish and sweet-tempered. To Alice Tsuna looked like Ami's priceless china; to be handled gently and with care, liable to be shattered to fragments by the first rough touch.

She couldn't believe she had this much effect on the boy. Sure, the two of them are friends, fellow classmates, ring buddies, but she feels like much more after seeing his weak front. Alice always thought of herself as the animal, lacking in intelligence, a menace to all around her and a thing of fear, better behind the bars of a cage than running free in the open.

That's how she felt back in California. But Tsuna saw her with different eyes, as if his eyes saw the truth and nothing but the truth. Hence his desire to stop her from making the biggest mistake of her life, or, in her case, repeating it.

"You're such a jerk." She said after a while, feeling her resolve to leave this place weaken strongly. "Eh?" Tsuna was frightfully confused. "Jerk," Her lips moved slowly, or at least it seemed that way to Tsuna.

"You're acting like one right now."

Alice threw her lone sneaker at him as he held up his arms, now more confused than ever. Despite his defensive reflexes, the sneaker nailed him right in the face. "What did I do?" "You're being a jerk, _and_ you're a bad listener!" Alice felt a hand grab her arm, preventing her from hitting Tsuna with the other shoe.

"What's going on here?" Said Yamamoto, partly amused with a hint of seriousness to add. "What he meant to say was; what the HELL do you think you're doing' Babyface!" Gokudera locked Alice's arm on her back, and she cursed a string of profanities without shame. "Let me go! I'll behave!" Tsuna nodded in Gokudera's direction, and he released her.

"Apologize to the Tenth."

"Make me!"

There was a bitter challenge in her voice. "Why you-" "Leave it, Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna intervened before anyone could get hurt, his gaze lingering on Alice for a moment. "She's just weird like that." Alice frowned and turned away. Yamamoto made himself useful and handed her the sneaker she lost, and she snatched it away from him quite rudely, not intending to thank him at all.

"Thanks..." She muttered at last after bearing witness to Yamamoto's hurt expression. "Toughen up, will you?" Yamamoto's chocolate orbs widened in confusion. Alice slipped on her sneakers and cast her closed umbrella towards Tsuna, who was well protected by Gokudera, snatching the object before it made impact with the boy.

"I'll be seeing you on school grounds, Tsunami." And the girl walked off with her hands in her pockets, her frown deepening after Tsuna called out to her. The sun had set by now, the three of them gazing at Alice in the distance. "What's gotten into her..." "Maybe, we should have dropped by?" Yamamoto felt two pairs of eyes on him.

"Maybe..."

* * *

With a earnest, friendly glance at the young man, Pezzo watched Belphegor walk slowly and smoothly into his room, one hand behind his back, and fix upon Pezzo a stare more than severe, utterly supercilious.

Pezzo's blood red eyes met Belphegor's eyes, or at least, he should have, if it weren't for Bel's blonde fringe covering his eyes. How he can see his victims is beyond Pezzo's understanding, and the dog-like boy can't help but compare his companion to a Russian sheepdog.

"You want me to wipe that smile off your face, or what?" Pezzo stopped smiling instantly, his eyes darting to the floor. "You're such a weirdo." His signature laugh resounded in Pezzo's ears, growing wickedly amused at his mild personality.

Pezzo looked at him rather hard. And he's normal, then? No. Far from it. Surely everyone knows that, including himself. It might be resentment towards Pezzo that made him say that. But what could he possibly resent? "If you lose, your head will be served to the Boss, so I suggest you kill her as soon as the opportunity presents itself."

Pezzo could almost feel on him the weight of his motionless stare, the stare of a man who lies unwinking in the dark, passive in disastrous thoughts. "But of course, I would be lying if I said I'm rooting for you." This new sort of uneasiness which he seemed to be forcing upon him, Pezzo attempted to shake it off, but it was no use.

His mind was playing tricks on him; the heavy collar he was wearing around his neck tightened considerably.

Belphegor crouched down on Pezzo's level, his gaze intensifying almost to the point of daring him to speak, or in his case, to simply bark a response. Despite feeling threatened, his eyes were not at all unpleasant. They were of a clear red color, and were most possibly the saddest feature of his face.

"For someone raised by a pack of vicious dogs, you rely on people too much." He sneered. Finally, a low growl emerged from the depts of Pezzo's throat. He was trying his best to suppress the beast from within, but the next moment Belphegor found himself underneath Pezzo's ferocious form, who had become a snarling, raging demon.

"Gettare a terra!" He was struck by a voice coming from the doorway, and its tone was so angry that he could not help but listen. "It's all right, Boss." Belphegor was saying from his position on the floor, his teeth bare as he waved the situation off; he was never in any danger. "This guy is simply too loyal to draw blood."

Xanxus looked at Pezzo, who snarled and bristled and glared malevolently. "He looks like he might," Another voice echoed into the room. "So you should stop pissing him off." "Of course. You know all about pissing people off, don't you, Levi? It's only logical you'd be the first to say something about it."

Belphegor was too laid back for his own good. He was practically ignoring the growling Pezzo and placing all his attention on Levi on purpose, pissing Pezzo off even more. "What was that?" "SHUT UP!" "B-Boss..." Levi stammered, his lower lip trembling, making him look like anything but a first-class assassin.

Pezzo was told to lay down, and he obeyed, though he lay down reluctantly and sullenly. Xanxus was not satisfied. He took hold of Pezzo's chain, and he pulled on it unmercifully in order to make him feel his distain by means of pain. Little opportunity was given to Pezzo to see it coming, gasping for air while grasping his collar. "Don't turn soft on me now, you hear?"

Xanxus overpowered the boy with ease, tightening his hold on the chain. Pezzo snarled helplessly. "I don't care if you die along the way... kill the bitch and retrieve the fucking Rings." His hand began glowing vibrantly, the chain glowing under the heat as Pezzo could feel the burning on his skin.

"You understand?"

Pezzo nodded his head as best as he could. Another rough jerk on his chain and Pezzo was led to believe that his black god did not trust him. "Show me your fangs and fucking proof it!" "Boss, I think he gets it. You're gonna kill him before he gets the chance to kill the enemy." Belphegor was quick to worry. After Squalo, Pezzo is submitted to most of Xanxus' rage, sustaining deadly injuries because of it. The straight-jacket Pezzo's wearing is something he chose to wear himself, not to contain his anger, but to conceal his fresh cuts and bruises.

"You're really beginning to think like a human, _Wan-chan_~" Belphegor sighed. Pezzo now at the point of boiling over because of what Belphegor said, braced himself to make contact. His teeth sunk in the black god's arm, but beyond this made no offer to hurt him. A flicker of confidence shone in his blood-red eyes, but it was cut short as he was struck squarely. He collided against the wall with great force, crying shrilly his hurt pride and indignation.

A pert smirk, and a hard glance of triumph appeared on his face. "Remember who sheltered you from the pouring rain. Remember who fed you and gave you a place to stay." Pezzo was spitting blood from his hurt mouth, crawling into a near corner with his tail between his legs.

"You are indebted to me for as long as you live." The dog-like boy whined pitifully. "Be thankful, for no 'one will see you in a new light. You will forever be a dog in the gutter, one that will never be accepted no matter where you go." Xanxus said, solemnly, without snarl or sneer.

Pezzo hated Xanxus because he felt that the black god was right, and he hated himself even more for agreeing so easily. He was seized with a sickly, disheartening feeling and he didn't know what on earth to do. "We're moving out."

"Yes Boss!"

With one last look towards Pezzo who made himself as small as he could, Xanxus walked out the door with Levi following his every step. Pezzo, feeling by turns both pleased and pained by his master's departure, was all silent.

He could sit it no longer. The boy howled, like a lone gray wolf, till Belphegor thrust his fingers in his ears and shivered. "Damn dog." He said after Pezzo ran off.

* * *

Alice was closing in on school grounds and had the luck of coming upon Ryohei at the gate. Her mood always determined her manner, so she restrained herself from running towards him. Instead, Alice seemed to have wrapped herself in with a certain air of aloofness.

Ryohei peered into the distance at the graceful figure whose entrance had been so noiseless, and whose footsteps had been so light that she stood almost within a few feet of him before he was even aware of her presence. "Damn you Babyface!" Of course, Ryohei managed to spot Alice as soon as Gokudera charged after her.

The girl stopped and looked Gokudera scornfully in the face: "Keep it up, and I'll never speak to you again." With that said, she passed on. Gokudera was so stunned that he had not even presence of mind enough to say "Who gives a damn?" until the right time to say it had gone by. So he said nothing. But he was in a fine rage, nevertheless. He moped into school grounds wishing she were a boy, and imagining how he would give her a beating she wouldn't forget.

"You alright?"

Gokudera looked into the eyes of Yamamoto, his frown deepening. "I'm fine! Ask the dumb broad over there if she's fine, which she clearly _isn't_." He grumbled. Tsuna went and greeted Ryohei who returned the gesture, wrapping his one good arm around him in a firm hold.

"Hi, Alice." Bianchi, equipped with goggles and flashing a most fake smile. Alice's expression was white with terror. _What the devil is she doing here?_ She panicked in her mind. "I'm rooting for you." The woman winked. "Good to see you, maggot!" But there was no time to fully grasp the situation she was in now that Bianchi's around, for Colonello's voice made her snap out of it. Once again, Falco drills his sharp claws in Alice's scalp.

"Get off, stupid bird!" She waved her arms about like a madwoman. Falco, quite upset, assaulted the poor girl like he would an enemy. When Tsuna and the others arrived shortly after, they didn't know what to think of the angered bird, viciously hovering close to Alice.

She stopped moving and stood still, this time allowing for the bird to perch itself on her head in peace. "Stupid bird..."

Tsuna chuckled at the sight of it. Shutting her one eye and sticking out her tongue in a playful manner, Alice thought nothing of it and let it pass. Despite him smiling, her actions came as a surprise to Tsuna. "Listen here, and listen well!" But Gokudera wasn't taken in and grabbed her by the collar, the vicious movement causing for Falco to fly off. "You'd better come to your senses soon, or I'll BEAT some sense into you, got it!"

"Sadistic much, Hayato?" The boy released Alice, a bright streak of color flared in his cheeks. "SHUT UP!" He yelled at his sister for messing things up again and getting the wrong picture. Bianchi gently pats Alice on the head, the girl's crystal blue orbs eyeing the woman beside her.

"Those goggles make you look weird. Take them off." She pointed out, completely ignoring Gokudera. "Of course." "Keep them on, Bianchi!" Tsuna panicked, not expecting for Bianchi to take Alice's advice so seriously. Gokudera fell into fearful convulsions, began to foam at the mouth, and cried out loudly before he passed out.

"What a maggot, maggot!"

"Tell me about it."

Shortly after, the Cervello pair arrived, gesturing to follow them to the battlefield. Alice was trembling from head to toe with excitement and a sense of the hopeless of the situation. The excitement was long gone as she laid her eyes on the scenery before her.

The dirt floor which is roughly the size of the school's gym, is surrounded by a wooden enclosure about three feet high. A massive cage surrounded it all, towering high as it reached the ceiling. Fastened by chains to the bars of the cage were a number of grisly Tosa dogs and pit-bulls, who were leaping and barking nonstop.

"What the..." Alice was rendered speechless. She couldn't believe, she refused to believe what they had done to the place. "Welcome to the Dog Pit." The Cervello announced with a sense of pride.

"What the fuck is this?" Alice frowned, the sound of the dogs' barking burned in her brain. "This is your fucking home, mutt." Xanxus' laughter bounced off the walls, and somehow, the vicious dogs stopped their senseless barking, and instead whined to their hearts content.

"Xanxus..."

The man sneered when he rose from his comfortable seat, smashing his tequila-filled glass on the floor. "It's a dogfight till the death, which ironically, fits your image." "What's a dogfight to the extreme?" Ryohei couldn't help but ask, in which Gokudera replied, "You're such a buzz kill, you know that?" "I'm just curious, is all! Like you extremely know what it is, Squid-head!"

"A dogfight," The Cervello piped in. "Is a form of gambling in which game dogs are made to fight to the death." "B-but something like that should be illegal!" Tsuna spat, completely outraged due to the fact that they keep treating Alice like a dog.

"I'm afraid dogfights are legal in these parts, Sawada Tsunayoshi." From the shadows emerged the Cloud Guardian. "Hibari-san?" "What the hell is he doing here?" Gokudera scoffed while Yamamoto greeted Hibari upon entering. "Don't get me wrong. Last time I recalled this is _still_ school property, therefore I have no reason to explain my presence." "I wasn't even gonna ask..." Tsuna sweat-dropped, feeling Hibari's deadly glare on him.

"_Ku fu fu_. Now that is a mere lie and you know it, Hibari." Mukuro's ominous voice gained everyone's attention. The sound of nails strutting lightly on the floor and a faint '_wan_' made for another surprise: Ken, the little Kishu dog stood with his head tall before a surprised audience, his right eye burning vividly. "Long time no see, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"It talked!" Tsuna squealed as he jumped behind Yamamoto for cover. "How very befitting of the Tenth Vongola Boss. As for Hibari..." The dog turned his head to look at one pissed Cloud Guardian. "It is rather obvious you followed _me_, a mere dog, around town." He inquired, bearing his teeth a little.

"You liked the fluffiness of my tail, did you not?" All eyes were on Hibari, including the Varia and Cervello members. Mukuro clearly enjoyed putting Hibari in his place.

"Shut up." He spat venomously, raising his tonfa to deliver a blow upon Mukuro. But he found that he couldn't. His love for small animals was too strong to strike the pup down; as long as Mukuro controls the four-legged canine, he remains safe from harm and Mukuro himself knows this, which explains his taunting attitude.

"What's going on here?" Tsuna felt like he lost his mind. First a talking dog appears out of nowhere, and then Hibari, the all-powerful leader of the Namimori Middle Discipline Committee loses his fighting spirit? "I must be dreaming!" He pinched his cheek and jumped up; the pain was as real as his eyes were big, and his eyes grew the size of a pair of saucers by now.

"I can't deal with you right now..." Alice voice rose with a hint of hysteric denial. Mukuro was the last person she wants to see right now. Mukuro narrowed his eyes, suddenly turning serious. "I did not choose to be here. Unfortunately for me, my cute little Chrome has taken a liking to you. She is the sole reason why I haven't assaulted you as of yet, little Guard Dog." Alice turned her back on the pup.

"You can watch, but don't you dare interfere to kill me off." She threw him a glance so deadly, Mukuro felt threatened for a brief moment. He chuckled because of her attitude. "I can't promise you anything." He smiled.

With her head high, she placed one foot into the massive cage. "What about our usual group huddle?" Exclaimed Yamamoto, not in an offended but in a pleading voice. Alice looked at him, gazing intently at the boy. For some seconds they looked at one another, and at that moment an immense number of memories passed dimly through both their minds.

"Would it be callous and hard-hearted of me if I refused?" asked Alice. "You should add selfish and stubborn to the list." Gokudera stepped forward. He figured this would be the perfect way to say goodbye if she were to die. "Nobody here wants for you to die," He jerked his thumb loosely over his shoulder. "Well, if you leave out Hibari-san and Mukuro it adds up." Alice frowned at Tsuna's words.

"You saying I'm gonna die? Dude, I'm just postponing the huddle for after the battle." The boys deigned no response. "I'll survive..." Alice said tenderly. And she meant it too.

Soon enough, Alice entered the cage. She spotted Pezzo's crouched position before her. Belphegor slipped the collar from his neck and stepped back. Somehow, this didn't feel right. He looked pale, even more so than usual. His red eyes flickered with more intensity than ever before. He was still and alert.

"In case the two of you survive and have no strength to continue," "The hounds will be released." Alice peered through the bars and looked down at the Cervello with disgust. "So you'll kill us both, is that it?" "The Wind Representative needs to be prepared either to kill or be killed for the Family, Alice Pierce." Came her calm response.

"Great... So I'm a sacrifice, huh?"

"The Wind Ring, Pezzo VS Alice Pierce, battle start!"

Pezzo threw his engine into top speed and raced towards Alice, emitting a howl of rage from his throat. There was a great snarling and yelping from the chained dogs.

Pezzo was all upon her. His claws had closed upon her arm. Instinctively she moved away, and as she did, she felt the sharp slash of metal that tore through the flesh of her leg. Alice fought the urge to scream, not wanting to give Pezzo the satisfaction of her suffering. Her arms temporarily protected her, and as soon as she saw an opening, Alice pushed him back and crashed her heel against the side of his face with a mighty spin kick. He cried out with terror, at the same time snarling, and scrambled back up with his piercing eyes even deadlier than before.

Alice struck a kung-fu pose with grace, her eyes meeting his in a challenging way. "Bring it, punk." "What the fuck has she been smoking?" Gokudera was struck dumb. Tsuna, Yamamoto and Ryohei felt a surge of relief wash over them: she kicked a shark once, so there's no need to worry.

"I'd stick into worry-mode a little more, maggots. According to my research, he's by far the most dangerous member in the Varia." "Research?" Tsuna questioned the baby, only to receive a kick to the face. "_Why_..." He moaned with his hands on his face. "That boy was raised by a pack of wild dogs." "_Really?_ I'm shocked out of my mind by that piece of information." Gokudera rolled his eyes, and for that, he received a black eye.

"Why'd you kick me for!" He roared as Yamamoto held him back like he always does.

"He was abandoned by his parents, but a dog saved his life by giving him the warmth and comfort he was seeking." Tsuna turned to the growling Pezzo. No' one deserves to be abandoned, but it happens from time to time, and he was the unfortunate one for being born into this world by two people who hardly care. He was left all by himself after his family died at the hands of humans, claiming that the dogs were a hazard to the town's inhabitants.

Pezzo was found, howling in his sorrow near the bloodied and mangled bodies of his canine companions. The people didn't know how to deal with a feral child and went out of his way. At that moment, Xanxus pledged to him that he would take care of the boy.

Under the tutelage of the black god, Pezzo became a fiend. He was kept chained in a dark place where the light barely reached him, and here Xanxus irritated and drove him wild with petty torments. The man discovered Pezzo's sensitivity to laughter, and made it a point after painfully scarring him, to laugh at him.

His laughter was loud and boisterous.

Reason fled from Pezzo, and in his transports of rage he was even more mad than Xanxus. Pezzo became the enemy of all things, and more ferocious than ever. To such an extend was the tormented, that he hated blindly and without the faintest spark of reason.

He hated the chain that bound him and Xanxus' followers who peered at him through his cage. He hated the very metal of the cage that confined him. And, first, last, and most of all, he hated Xanxus. But Xanxus had a purpose in all that he did to Pezzo. "It was all for this moment; to claim the Vongola Rings and kill what stands in his way, maggot." Tsuna felt uneasy, as if the winds were about to change for Alice. And not in a good way.

Pezzo leaped in with a flash of metal that cut down in Alice's side. Alice shook him off her and planned on escaping his view. But Pezzo was here, there, and everywhere, always leaping in and slashing with his fangs and leaping out again in time to escape punishment.

Belphegor applauded, while Xanxus, in an ecstasy of delight, gloated over the ripping and mangling performed by Pezzo. "He's too fast. She can't keep up with him." Bianchi could barely see Pezzo, and that's only if she doesn't blink. Alice catching up to him and his lightning quickness seems impossible at this point. She has never encountered someone that moved so swiftly as he.

Then Pezzo struck once again. He had gone in more like a cat than a dog; and with the same cat-like swiftness he had slashed and leaped clear. Alice was bleeding from a rip in her neck. She gave no sign, did not even make a sound, but turned and followed after Pezzo.

The display on both sides had excited the Varia, and Xanxus even mocked Tsuna into placing a bet since that is how it went in the underworld of dog fighting. "I wouldn't even place a dime on that lapdog of yours." Xanxus challenged Tsuna into a verbal confrontation. Luckily for the young Vongola Tenth, "Funny, I'd put all my money on Babyface even if the odds were against her." Hibari interfered, his words cool and distant, but his eyes were telling another story.

"Babyface might not have the quickness to catch up," Again and again, Pezzo sprang in, slashed, and got away untouched, and still Alice followed after him, not slowly, but deliberately and determinedly, in a businesslike sort of way. There was purpose in her method—something for her to do that she was intent on doing and from which nothing could distract her. Pezzo took after her once again, never ceasing his outcry.

When it came to real running, Pezzo could teach her things. But when he closed in on her like before and planned on silently sliding away from her, without effort, like a ghost over the ground, he found that he couldn't.

"But she has the strength to _kill_." Hibari finished with a blank stare. "That's what she should prevent from happening!" Tsuna yelled while messing with his hair. Xanxus placed his focus on the battle to see that Hibari held truth in his words.

Alice had a good grip on his arm, and her crystal blue orbs flashed dangerously with a smirk to follow, when she suddenly, and with a dexterity which could only be acquired by long practice, flung the boy in the air and flashed up in the air beside him.

And with so good an aim, she kicked more violently than before with enough pressure to crush bones and flesh under her touch. That one blow was enough and felled him to the ground, the dirt clouding the arena for a moment. When the smoke finally cleared, Pezzo was still standing, but barely. Both sides of his neck and head were ripped and slashed in an unexplainable way, for Alice doesn't carry knifes or such on her body.

He bled freely, but showed no signs of being disconcerted. "She's using the airwaves around her to cut him." Bianchi noticed the dazzled and confused expressions on the boys' faces. Hibari saw this coming, and Mukuro couldn't care less on how it happened.

"The quickness of the one and the power of the other, maggot…. " The blonde baby muttered to himself. He was beginning to understand. _They're perfectly balanced._ "Stop assaulting him! Whatever you do, don't attack, maggot!" For the moment baffled, Alice came to a full stop and blinked at Colonello who looked on. In that moment Pezzo was in upon him and out, in passing ripping her bandaged cheek.

With a slight manifestation of anger, Alice took up the pursuit again, running on the inside of the circle Pezzo was making, and striving to deliver a deadly blow on Pezzo. Alice missed by a hair's-breadth, and Pezzo doubled suddenly out of danger in the opposite direction. "Damn! Can't he stand still for one second?" "It's a good thing that he keeps moving!"

Colonello was furious; he couldn't believe she actually tried to kill him. Especially after he told her not to make a move. "What's the big deal?" Gokudera arched his brow at the baby, Tsuna, Yamamoto and Ryohei joining in on the endless staring. "The two of them are complete opposites, like Yin and Yang. No, not like Yin and Yang, its _exactly _like it." "Yin and Yang?" Tsuna was puzzled to no end. "Don't they teach you maggots anything?" "One represents everything positive, and the other is negative." Bianchi spoke with her eyes glued on Alice.

"So you're saying Babyface is positive, right?"

"I believe it's the other way around." Mukuro piped in, afterwards scratching his ear diligently. "Your little Guard Dog is the negative one out of the pair. She is the one with the killer instinct when the other is in fact, very peaceful." He looked up at Tsuna, at the same time wagging his puffy tail as an expression of his eagerness to destroy Alice.

"He still talks…" Tsuna sweatdropped.

Pezzo still danced on, dodging and doubling, leaping in and out, and ever inflicting damage. And still Alice, with grim certitude, ran after him. Sooner or later she would accomplish her purpose, get the blow that would win the battle. In the meantime, she accepted all the punishment Pezzo could deal her. Her body was slashed in a score of places, and her very lips were cut and bleeding—all from these lightning snaps that were beyond her foreseeing and guarding.

She heard the sharp sound of the dogs' barking and knew that something was amiss, and as it happened, one of them managed to escape from the grip of the chain and sprang to his feet, his fangs sinking easily into Alice's yielding flesh. "Alice!" Ryohei shouted at the top of his lungs as the rest watched in anticipation on how she would recover.

The bull-dog continued tugging on her arm mercilessly, his muzzle tainted with her blood. It made her frantic, this clinging, dragging weight. It bound her movements, restricted her freedom. It reminded her of her old life: she wasn't allowed to do whatever she wanted, and her Mother was to blame for all her suffering. All her instinct resented the feeling and she revolted against it. It was a mad revolt.

For several minutes she was to all intents insane. The killer instinct that was in her took charge. The will to see blood other than hers surged over her. All intelligence was gone. It was as though she had no brain.

"That…" There it was again, that ghost-like voice that sends shivers down your spine. Those cold eyes, showing no emotion other than a lust for blood. A devilish smirk formed on her bloody lips. "Hurts…"

Out of experience, Levi backed away from the cage and inched closer to his Boss, expecting for Alice to come barging through and to finish what she started at the Lightning Battle. The bulldog has been dealt a crushing, stunning blow to the head, and his hold on her had been broken loose. The unexpectedness of the crushing hurt of it caused him to yelp and at the same time instinctively pulling back with all his strength.

Alice's hand shot out and clutched the dog by the back of his neck. The next moment the Bulldog had whirled through the air and shattered against the caged wall. Tsuna and the others looked to see his neck broken, his body going limp as he surrendered himself to his fate. "Alice has lost her mind!" Ryohei had the guts to say what everyone was thinking.

She was a ferocious sight. Her hands were covered with blood, and she was snarling and gnashing her teeth like a madwoman.

"That's not Babyface, no matter how you look at her..." Gokudera frowned, looking ever so serious. "Yes. I suppose she does treat her fellow canine comrades somewhat nicer. But... This is her true nature. This is the Guard Dog at its best." Mukuro looked Tsuna over who was terrified. "I suggest her master do something to stop her, Sawada Tsunayoshi." He sneered.

Alice wiped the blood on her shirt, caught sight of Pezzo, and roared with fury. "Pierce-san!" Tsuna cried out to her, but his call of distress fell on deaf ears. "Stop this immediately! This isn't like you at all!" But he couldn't just stand there and watch any further. "Alice, get your act together!" Ryohei joined in, "Damn it, she ain't responding!" Gokudera hissed, extremely frustrated and angry at this point.

Alice hesitated a moment, and Pezzo, shivering terribly, bowed his head and covered his face with his crossed arms. Then Alice slammed him face-downward to the ground. Pezzo didn't struggle. He lay there crying with the fear of death.

Tsuna was shivering for what is to come. It was plain to see that Alice, or whatever it was that took her place, was bent on murder.

Alice's POV:

I felt a little disordered, oppressed with perplexity and doubt. My mind couldn't shake off the heavy darkness from which I could not escape—what lay behind the darkness I didn't know, and I wasn't keen on exploring this place yet again. "Why I keep ending up here is beyond me." Creeping noiselessly into the darkness with my heart thumbing in anticipation, I had a feeling of intense fear, for I felt I was being watched.

It didn't feel safe to leave my back exposed to whatever was watching me, so I turned round and faced the menace. But… there was only a door standing in my path.

Light was oozing out from the cracks, through the keyhole; the light, blinding and invincible, will lead the way out much like before. "I'm not gonna stick around any longer, that's for sure."

I enclosed my fingers around the cold doorknob and began pulling, turning, but it wouldn't budge. "It's fucking locked!" In my despair and frustration, I kicked the door, but it still wouldn't budge an inch. That's when I noticed that whoever was watching me… whoever it was that seemed so obsessed with me—was right behind me.

A pair of yellow eyes gleamed in the darkness. I remained quiet and made no movement, feeling trapped. A snarl slowly dwindled to a growl that ebbed down in the creature's throat and ceased.

"I'm leaving," At the first sound of my voice, the growl rushed up in the creature's throat, and I shut my mouth, fearing the thing in the dark. _Whatever it is-it's bent on keeping me here._

_

* * *

_

"Pezzo's showing his spineless self; the fight is over." Belphegor pointed out. Pezzo was cringing, his ears forever down, his tail forever between his legs, forever apprehending misfortune and ill-treatment to fall on him; forever fearing and resentful, cringing under a blow, squalling his fear and his pain, and ready always for a treacherous blow.

In an instant, Alice's hand closed in on his throat, her grip feeling as if a dog's teeth pressed on his neck, as it were. Pezzo tried to pull away as best as he could, trying to shake her off. It was his turn to madly revolt against her. He kept moving, whirling and turning and reversing, trying to shake off the weight that pressed him down with every move that he made.

Alice knew that she was doing the right thing by holding on, and the thought of another kill gave her blissful thrills of satisfaction. The chained dogs had lost their will to make their presence known by barking loudly. Instead, they have reverted to a pack of sheep fearing the wolf; backing away and whining pathetically as they huddled together.

Pezzo had tired himself out. He couldn't do anything, and he couldn't understand. He had never killed anyone and instead, spared his victim's lives. So why?

Was it wrong to let them live?

Is he paying the price with his own life?

He was panting for breath. He still resisted, and he could feel his neck close on him as Alice's jaw like fingers applied more pressure with each struggle. She was slowly choking him. Pezzo's breath was drawn with greater difficulty as the moments went by.

"It's over." Hibari mumbled. Bianchi clenched her teeth, wanting to make her way into the cage. Anything to stop Alice from strangling Pezzo to death. Tsuna looked down to the floor and closed his eyes.

He was powerless.

She doesn't listen to anyone when she's in that state. Even though he's the Don, the white god, the Tenth Vongola Boss in waiting... he was powerless to stop her.

Pezzo had ceased struggling.

"ALICE!" Yamamoto was desperate and angry when he shouted her name. "DON'T GO THROUGH WITH THIS!" He turned into a beast himself-a sane beast. His chocolate-brown eyes were deadly and whipped up a storm of emotions as they flashed upon Alice.

Gokudera and Tsuna had never seen him this angry before. Come to think of it, he never yelled at anyone before. "Keep it up, maggot. She's listening!" Colonello urged him to continue. "Tell her she's an ass!" Gokudera freaked, his eyes flaming up in his rage.

Yamamoto made his way to the cage and gripped the bars, and with a boost of self-confidence, he said. "You're scared right now, I know." Alice's ears perked up a little. "But you should know that there's no limit to what I wouldn't do for you. I might not know what you're going through right now, but there's one thing I'm sure of..." His grip on the bars intensified as Alice continued to torture Pezzo despite the fact that she's listening.

"I love you...

More than you would ever know, more - much more... I love you."

There's something they share on a good silence, "Isn't that enough?" and all is understood.

In the dark, Alice overheard every word Yamamoto said. He talked softly and soothingly, with a gentleness that somehow, somewhere, touched Alice from within. She was brimming with confidence at this point. "Open the door..."

Her command was answered with another low growl rumbling in the creature's throat, warning her that it was not to be trifled with. "You can't keep me here!" She was getting impatient.

The yellow eyes peered at her from the darkness, and Alice could tell it didn't feel secure. It felt insulted at her words and ridiculed, fueling it's rage. Alice felt a sense of sorrow for the creature in the dark, and thus, her hand came down on it, descending upon its head. "It's alright..."

The creature was torn by conflicting feelings, impulses. It snarled and bristled and flattened its ears. Alice felt good about herself, having overcome her fear for the dark, when suddenly the creature snapped at her and she sprang away in the nick of time.

It growled with insistent warning, and Alice knew it was unapproachable after that. Despite that, she kept her eyes locked with the menacing yellow ones, and this made the creature shrink, almost shiver under her gaze. It was a torment; that look of worry and sympathy in her eyes drove it mad. It was hatred that it felt for her, and the creature grew even more angry with each passing second in her company; it was curiously disgusted; but it had a feeling for her which seemed to the creature ridiculous to entertain towards a girl of fifteen: it respected her.

Alice could not have shut her eyes for more than a few seconds, for the next thing she realized was that a growing radiance was illuminating all around and the yellow eyes were gone, and with that all proof became white: it was simply her own shadow playing tricks on her.

At least... that's what she believes.

* * *

Gokudera, Ryohei and Tsuna stood there, much in shock that Yamamoto boldly declared his love for her before countless people. "That's like the total opposite of calling her an ass!" Gokudera scolded the baseball-idiot, looking all red in the face. But it worked, for Alice regained back to her senses and released Pezzo from her deadly grip. She tried to stand on her two feet, but her legs were too weak to sustain her, so she gave up.

She noticed the limpness of her mangled arm and just now, noticed the bloody mess she was in. Pezzo looked like a dog that had been strangled to death, but it didn't end there. Xanxus had been mastering the sanity that he possessed, and when he saw Pezzo's dim eyes, he knew beyond doubt that the fight was lost.

Then, he broke loose.

Despite the Cervello's protests, the enraged Boss entered the scene and he sprang upon Pezzo and began to kick him with everything he got. "Trash!" Tsuna and co were protesting against the black god's wrath; but they were silenced when Xanxus lifted his head from his work for a moment and glared at them.

"Stop it!" Xanxus was caught off guard when he felt one's whole strength and weight on him. Alice's powerful tackle got Xanxus crashing against the cage. "You..." His red eyes burned with passion and rage, looking into Alice's vicious eyes. I am not afraid, is what her eyes say as she stood there, threatening to hurt him if he struck Pezzo once more.

"DON'T MOCK ME, BITCH!" Xanxus' roar matched that of a mighty lion, the rage feeding the blinding flame in his hand. Suddenly they appeared forth, the hounds of hell, eight of them, from every side, their teeth bare with a large amount of saliva dripping down from their lower jaw.

Xanxus paused at the sight of such a generosity of enemies, unable in his own mind to know which to attack.

He was very angry.

He struck the dogs down one by one, burning them on the scene and with each blow, a pathetic whining paired with a loud cry filled the air. The dust in the ring rose all about, and Belphegor looked at the scene with delight as the blood splattered all around.

"See?" Belphegor chuckled.

"Isn't it superb?"

While Gokudera and Ryohei faced Belphegor with a look of disgust, and Yamamoto chose to look away from the violent scene, Tsuna kept looking. His eyes were set aflame with rage, and they were only meant for Xanxus.

"Are the two of you that useless? Must you stand there and do nothing?" Bianchi took it upon herself and confronted the Cervello who made no reply. They merely glanced at one another. "In that case, I'll make a move..." She threatened with a firm frown.

As the dust cleared, Xanxus alone was left standing. Some of the dogs were left in a bloody mess; ripped ears, broken jaw and burn marks on their skin, bleeding to death on the spot. The few other dogs that remained alive went into shock because of blood loss and extreme fear; their gums turned white, rapid or weak heartbeat and pulse, and extreme shivering with death following afterwards.

Xanxus, who was intently watching the young girl clenching her teeth, said nothing, but had cocked the barrel of his gun and was holding it in readiness to aim.

Alice appeared frightened, and she could hardly credit her senses when she saw him suddenly switch his aim from her to Pezzo, firing without hesitation!

Before the smoke of the discharge had cleared away she heard a loud fierce cry—the voice of a young boy-and at the same instant she heard a familiar voice in her ear, telling her to stay down.

Alice heard Xanxus crying out as if in mortal agony. Inexpressively terrified, she hoped for the smoke to clear, as did the others. Tsuna had dashed in and saved the day, the flame on his forehead burning heavily, his gloves engulfed in flames and his pupils grew a darker color as his eyes focused on Xanxus: in comes Tsuna in Hyper Dying Will Mode.

"You're safe now, Alice." Bianchi reassured her with a quick sympathetic smile.

"She burned a hole in the cage." Said a dazed Yamamoto as he scanned the damage. Bianchi's Poison Cooking isn't something to take lightly, which is probably why it isn't eatable.

"What now?" Xanxus wiped the blood from his mouth and got up on his feet; Tsuna's attack barely had an effect on him. "I ain't fucking allowed to kill my own fighting dog? HUH?" "His life is his own, Xanxus." Tsuna said calmly. "Don't you dare stand in my way..." "That's enough. The battle has come to an end." And finally, the Cervello interfered from outside the cage, "Please refrain from using your weapon, Hibari Kyoya." as they found themselves stuck in a tight spot.

Apparently, Hibari didn't think it was necessary to stop Xanxus and Tsuna from fighting; it was only starting to get interesting. In fact, he was so interested in the fight, that he was prepared to assault the Cervello into oblivion. "Move, and I shall bite you to death." "Now isn't the time to think of yourself Hibari, you bastard!" Gokudera instantly protested as Tsuna's right-hand man.

"Nothing will get his attention, so I suggest you give it a rest." Mukuro walked past the Cervello as he spoke, when Hibari's gaze rested upon his fluffy tail, wagging it playfully under the carnivore's nose. "You can play with him if you calm down, Hibari." Yamamoto had picked up the dog/Mukuro with a big smile on his face, and Mukuro couldn't ignore his doglike instincts and wagging his fluff of a tail in his energetic state.

"Wait-what?"

"Alice Pierce and Pezzo are both not qualified to claim the Wind Ring," "Therefore, whichever side that wins in the final battle, the Sky Match, will win it all." Xanxus and Tsuna stepped down, the flame on his forehead diminishing until it fully disappeared. In the background, Hibari was too preoccupied with stroking the animal's fur to notice the fight has ceased, petting the unhappy pup as his vibrant red eye disappeared along with Tsuna's dying Will Flame.

Levi hoisted Pezzo on his back with hesitation, for Alice kept her eyes on him, practically burning a hole in the back of his skull. "Prepare yourself for tomorrow, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Xanxus turned his back on the boy, his black coat flinging wide. And with that, the Varia left the scene.

Tsuna sighed, absolutely relieved. "Good job maggot." Colonello flew into the ring. Tsuna didn't quite think he did a good job. Sure, Alice and Pezzo have been spared, but it took some sacrifices. Tsuna crouched down and held out his hand, closing the eyes of an unfortunate dog near him. "What will happen to them?" "The corpses will be disposed of. They serve no purpose anymore." The Cervello replied with a cold heart.

"I see..."

Alice turned to Bianchi with a heavy heart; knowing she disposed of a dog with her own hands made it hard for her to face Tsuna, but at the same time, a distant cry also made it hard for her to look away. Ken wagged his tail once again in the presence of Alice. At the sight of seeing the lively dog, Alice couldn't hold her emotions at bay, and she sobbed silently with her bangs covering her eyes.

"This really sucks..." She managed to say as the boys tried their best not to notice her tears. For a moment they stood irresolute. All sounds had ceased.

"Let's get you all fixed up." Said Tsuna with a smile that went straight to Alice's heart. Neither said a word, and Tsuna held onto her in spite of Alice being too heavy for him to support, and everything was forgiven and forgotten in that moment. "Hooray for doctors and hospitals." She replied sarcastically when the darkness overwhelmed her.

* * *

They all went up to Alice's hospital room. Bianchi remained outside: she doesn't plan on staying in the same room with Shamal, after all. Alice turned her head and looked at her friends, but said nothing.

She wasn't asleep, but she was simply too weak to make the effort. Her eyes spoke to them, and that was enough. Her entire arm was bandaged this time, and her cuts and scars weren't any better. "The hospital staff are questioning how she sustained these injuries."

With his eyes fixed on the patient, Shamal grew aware of his mental weariness. He did everything in his power to help Alice's situation from expanding: even if it meant not laying a finger on any female doctor or nurse, which was what explains his fatigue from earlier. "I'm so amazing." He smirked, stroking his ego and running his fingers through his hair, currently having a sparkling moment to himself. The boys didn't know what made him act so smugly, nor do they ever want to know.

"For now, you should sleep." Shamal spoke as he adjusted the pillow to the patient's head. "I'll take good care of you, so you don't need to worry." He smiled with a wink to follow. _She can't possibly close her eyes with Shamal around._ The boys thought silently.

The time seemed endless until sleep began to flicker in her eyelids. At last, she fell into a deep slumber. Presently, Yamamoto said in a soft voice, "You think she's mad at me?" Ryohei slapped him on the shoulder, reassuring him otherwise. "If only she knew how gladly I would take her place right now..." He stopped with a sort of choke in his voice.

"I might not like her," Gokudera began to say. "But that doesn't mean I hate her, you know."

"I know extremely well how you feel."

The grey-haired Italian shot the boxer down with a glare. Shamal spoke without turning round, the man seems to have eyes in the back of his head, "Honestly, just when you guys get along so well," He faced them with his hands in his pockets. "She puts an end to this love-triangle," Gokudera grumbled as he pulled out his dynamite, about to bombard the doctor: he knew for a fact that he was referring to him, which makes his blood boil under his skin.

"And going on a plane back to America the day after tomorrow..." He readjusted his tie, which is one of Shamal's ways of betraying emotion.

The news seemed to send a flood of coldness through the room. "Something wider and deeper than an ocean will divide us. Something so wide that our hands will never reach across, or something like that." He continued to say, wondering if the boys will ever say something at this point. "Wait... I thought you guys knew already?"

"Of course we didn't, idiot! This is the kind of thing she hides from us! Argh, forget it, I ain't gonna accept this!" Gokudera stormed out the door, feeling cheated on. He forgot all about Bianchi and collapsed after catching a glimpse of her face.

"Damn..." He groaned in agony.

At the sight of seeing Bianchi smirk, Shamal understood. "You used me to make her hate me." He frowned. "I feel so... _naughty_." He drooled, and as he lunged forward playfully, Bianchi punched his lights out with lightning speed.

Despite the ruckus, Alice slept through the whole thing, which Tsuna and the others were grateful for.

"Oyasumi, Alice..."


	19. Boundless Sky Of Sorrow

_Gah! Finally I've managed to update! I know I'm one of the slowest updaters out there, (I could very well be number one in that category, I dunno) but a lot of things are happening at home so I've been kind of preoccupied. But hey, I got a laptop all to myself now and that means __I get to write more, meaning I can update more frequently. Hooray!_

_I'm truly sorry for making you all wait for such a long time period._

_Thank you readers, for your patience is truly endless._

_Oh, and also, don't hesitate to point out my mistakes or any OOCnesses. Enjoy!_

* * *

It was broad daylight when Alice awoke and sat up in bed, staring at the window through which a flood of cheery sunshine was pouring. For a moment she couldn't remember where she was. First came a delightful thrill, then a horrible remembrance. She had landed herself into the hospital yet again! With a bound Alice was out of bed and across the floor, determined to escape this dreadful place. Then the door opened, and a female doctor came in. She was a healthy woman with black hair, neatly parted in the middle. There was a singular cheerfulness in her appearance.

"I wouldn't risk leaving if I were you." The woman warned, not even looking at Alice as she scanned the papers attached to her clipboard.

"Well," Alice frowned. "You're not me."

The doctor looked up from her papers, staring at the girl with her bandaged arm, looking stern and pale. Alice could barely stand on her feet, but her weak state only fueled her desire to go out.

"It's time you got back into bed," she said curtly. She really didn't know how to talk to the child, making her crisp and curt when she didn't mean to be. Alice drew a long breath. Reluctantly, she slipped back into bed.

"I'm sorry, but the rules need to be followed." She sat down and asked Alice how much she knew about what happened.

"A dog bit me. Isn't that obvious?" Alice rolled her eyes.

"Yes, that much is clear. But what about those cuts and burn marks on your face?" She was growing suspicious. Any doctor would be after seeing Alice's medical records.

"If someone doesn't treat you right," she leaned in, her eyes filled with concern. "You just have to say so and I'll do whatever I can to help." Alice said nothing. There was nothing _to _say. The doctor sat there, focusing on everything but Alice, until she was startled by a hand on her shoulder. Shamal had come in unheard by the tense doctor.

"I'm pretty sure I explained what happened, Doc," Shamal said with a smile. Alice couldn't believe it herself, but she was glad the man showed up when he did.

"Did you miss me that much?" he continued, dismissing the glare given to him by the doctor.

"What are you still doing here?" She hissed; never before had she lost her composure this quickly. Then again, she had never met the annoying and flirtatious Dr. Shamal before.

"I'm a doctor dammit! These babies are meant to save lives," Shamal grinned, referring to his manly hands.

"You fondle the nurses with those so-called _babies_ non-stop!" Quite irritated, she slammed her clipboard against his arm with all the strength she could muster.

"Jealous much?" Shamal retaliated with words, his eyebrows moving up and down.

"As if!" She completely lost control by now. "There's enough of me to go around, you know."

"I'm leaving!" she snapped, much annoyed at his presence and rushing off through the door. Shamal followed her about as though he were chained to her, keeping his sparkly eyes fixed on the woman as though he wanted to eat her, only for the door to slam shut in front of his face.

Opening the door and taking one step into the hallway, he uttered, "Ah, she actually left."

A weak sigh made Shamal face the now bored Alice. She simply didn't care anymore. Her continued silence made Shamal rather nervous, as if in the presence of something not exactly natural. Sure enough, a quiet Alice is an unnatural Alice.

"Don't you feel as if you just hate the world on a morning like this?" Shamal's smiling mouth had assumed the firm and marked lines which indicates resolution; his eyebrows were arched beneath a brow furrowed with thought. Leaving the door ajar, he kept his gaze on the girl with eyes that sparkled gloomy fires of hatred.

"I don't get it," Shamal said, plopping down on the foot of her bed. "Why leave if you clearly want to stay?" "I'm pretty hungry," she announced as she slipped out of bed, "Nice pair of legs you got there," only to hop back under the sheets.

"Shut up."

He simply chuckled. She was WAY too predictable. Alice gazed at the window once more, and said, "There's no reason for me to stay." But her heart yearned with sadness for all that she was to leave behind. Yamamoto most,-for Alice, though she never distinctly thought so, had an instinctive perception that she was more in his heart than any other.

"I'm in the depths of despair this morning because I couldn't find one lousy reason to make me stay. How stupid is that?" Shamal opened his lips to say something, but decided not to say anything about a certain person standing in the hallway, hesitating to make an appearance.

"It's making me feel very sad."

She clenched her teeth, and her crystal-blue orbs continued gazing outside the window.

"I've just been imagining that they needed me after all and that I was to stay here forever and ever." The pacing footsteps had stopped and Shamal decided that his student must be eavesdropping; yet another move he could predict from far away.

"It was a great comfort while it lasted. But the worst of imagining things is that the time comes when you have to stop," Alice became more and more abstracted, with her big eyes fixed unswervingly and unseeingly on the sky outside the window.

"And that hurts."

In spite of her brave resolution, she broke down and cried bitterly. Shamal wisely allowed her to relieve her feelings, and when the shower showed signs of clearing up, he came to the rescue, armed with a water jug.

"You're making me feel like a man who robbed a small child of a lolly with the way you're crying," Shamal said with sudden regret as he handed her a glass of water. Alice couldn't help laughing about what he said; she actually felt a little better after seeing Shamal's guilt-ridden face.

"For once," Alice said, a weak smile creasing her tired face. "I'm glad you're here." Shamal raised a brow, at the same time questioning her sanity. He snorted, quite rudely might I add.

"You coming on to me? Cause if so, I'm telling you it wouldn't work between us. You'll end up broken-hearted, just like the rest of 'em." He braced himself for a solid pummeling, which is often the case whenever he's around a woman... but, it never came. Instead, tears poured from her eyes in great streams as she laughed, and she wasn't sure why she kept crying. Shamal wasn't sure how to react on his part; this has never happened before. He smiled nonetheless and allowed for her to cry once more.

"What do you wish for," asked Shamal, soothingly. "I'll be sure to fulfill your last dying wish." Here it was, the familiar feeling of pain surging through him when Alice punched his face with her good hand.

"I'm not dying..." Alice grumbled darkly. "Also," she chose to look away from Shamal who almost lost consciousness by now, thanks to her solid punch. "I don't have anything to wish for." "You sure you're a girl"-he stopped and sensed Alice's charging fist once more. A thundering crash later, and the man was left with a bleeding nose.

"All I'm saying is," he spoke as he stuffed his nose with a tissue as best he could. "You have to have at least one wish. There's no way you don't have one ready. Everyone has a wish, no matter how old." "Oh yeah? What's yours?" Alice frowned in his direction.

"To -_bleep-_" "WHAT THE HELL MAN!" The girl interrupted in an angry tone. "You asked," Shamal threw his hands in the air, much like a child who was caught stealing from the cookie jar.

"Well, I'm regretting it right now, you old fool!" "So?" Alice ceased with the yelling and gazed at Shamal, patiently waiting for her answer. "What's your wish?"

Alice's face had the shadow of a pouting expression in it, the full presence of the pout being kept back by her pride. Once again she gazed at the sky, not minding the humming Shamal in the background, pouting with his lips without shame.

"I want... to be needed... That's all." Alice whispered hopelessly. She knew better; after the Sky Battle, Alice won't be needed anymore. Shamal stood looking at her in silent amazement.

"It's a stupid wish," Alice whispered once more with a voice so small, so fragile, "And if you tell anyone, I'll kill you." "I'll be safe once you leave for America, though." Shamal teased. He wasn't gonna tell either way. A woman's heart is something you can't toy with, and that's something he knows best.

Without saying another word, he walked off, leaving a dazed Alice in his wake. Shamal gazed at a pair of passerby nurses, when he heard a short, quick growl at his shoulder, and there was the Hurricane' Bomb Hayato, with his hand in his hair, leaning up against the wall, pissed and moody, like a ... "Hayato," Shamal sounded shocked, but the boy wasn't about to fall for his tricks.

"What a surprise to see you here!" "Cut the crap... You knew I didn't have the balls to face her, and you knew I was here all along." No doubt he had heard every word she uttered, every sound she made, and it was all because Shamal refused to shut the door.

"So what if I did?" Shamal was more than pleased with himself for interfering. "I acted in her favor, not yours." Gokudera frowned darkly, not knowing why he did so in the first place.

"The trouble with you, Hayato, is that you're thinking too much about her leaving. You should just think of Alice like you have always done," Shamal pats Gokudera on the head, increasing his intimidating growls by the second.

"Go back to seeing her as a stupid, selfish brat, and _don't _take pity on her for leaving." said Shamal, hitting for once in his life on a very sound piece of advice. Gokudera instantly realized this. His head dropped, and Shamal saw a look of sadness displayed on the boy's face which he had never seen on him before. His grey eyes blinked rapidly, as if he were fighting back tears, and he swallowed hard.

"Are you actually crying?" Shamal backed up, momentarily disgusted while squinting his eyes in disbelief. Twice Gokudera moved his lips, and twice no sound came from them. At last he spoke in a hard and measured voice, as one who dared not trust himself to speak.

"I ain't crying!" He yelled, after his embarrassing silence. The boy insisted that he would never cry over something this lame; but Shamal didn't seem to believe him, and Gokudera's situation became more embarrassed.

"She is of such value to you," Shamal cried, with a whirl of hot, passionate words, "that nothing else matters. She is your one and only thought!" And with that, Gokudera's embarrassment continued.

"I keep telling you," Gokudera hissed long and venomously, "It's not like that. She's too damn annoying for me to like her that way." He peered long and earnestly into Shamal's face; it scared the man to see him so serious.

"But, that doesn't mean she's not a friend."

Shamal was astonished, of course; and first off he looked like he didn't know whether to be scared, or glad, or both, but finally he settled down to being glad. "What are you a girl or something?" Shamal let go and laughed. He couldn't help but think Alice and Gokudera switched roles; Alice acted more like a man at heart, whereas Gokudera had the emotions of a woman from time to time.

"Go ahead and laugh!" Gokudera yelled with a furious expression, his voice sharp and shrill. "And I ain't a girl!" "Prove it." Shamal smirked, jerking his head towards Alice's hospital door, "Walk through that door and prove it." He cussed at the man he once admired with a passion.

"I'm not going, at least not now. I can't face her like this-" "Says the girl..." Shamal interrupted with a goofy smile. "Damn you! I've had enough of your games!" "What's with all the yelling?" snapped a loud voice at the door, and Gokudera and Shamal turned to welcome Alice with a 'I'll kill you' look about her which was truly scary.

"Seriously, I was _this_ close to snoozing off!" She was more than pissed and cranky, like a woman about to deliver. But instead of fearing her wrath, "Go back to bed Babyface!" Gokudera felt more brave than scared, and successfully ordered her around. Confused and dazed as she is, Alice felt obligated to obey.

"Don't you dare leave without the doctor's consent, you hear?" He wagged his finger at Alice who could do nothing but nod. "And," his eyes flashed dangerously upon hearing the crackling sound of something familiar. "What the hell, dude! What're you doing eating potato chips when you're hospitalized!" "I was hungry!" Alice pouted, her eyes swimming with tears as soon as Gokudera smacked her upside the head.

"You're an idiot!"

"Bianchi gave me those!"

"All the more reason not to eat them, moron!"

Shamal leaned against the doorway listening to them argue back and forth, and watching them as Gokudera struggled to keep himself from hitting her again and losing control mere seconds later, acting like a bunch of fools in the early sunshine. Shamal smiled approval upon him. Shutting the door and making his exit, he walked off abruptly, whistling a cheerful tune.

"Well-what is it? Anything?" asked Alice after Gokudera took a chill pill and relaxed. Her potato chips lay like a bank of stage snow on her lap. Her keen blue eyes, impersonal and brusque, flashed upon him half impatiently.

"Nothing," answered the Italian, moving away with a straight face. "Hayato," she said, "You're telling me I'm not allowed to help Tsunami in his following match, and then you shrug it off?"

"Well, the Tenth feels you've been through enough." He observed Alice, not avoiding her eye, but looking at her. "He didn't say so per say, but I know he thinks it." Alice gazed upon him, round-eyed. "Hell, everyone does." He scoffed, despising himself for admitting it in front of her.

"You've done a lot for us... The least we can do is allow for you to rest properly," he said, looking her over once more.

"I'm useless now," said Alice, "and I'm aware of that. I used to be depended on. When I fight I'm not useless at all. I _love_ to fight for that purpose, and you're taking that away from me?" "It's not good for you," he said, shaking his head wisely.

"Do you think I care?" inquired Alice, mildly annoyed.

Then Gokudera did a strange thing. He leaned forward and asked her a question he had never dreamed of asking her before. And he asked it in English because that was her language; she was bound to listen -no- she had no choice but to listen.

"Do you like me?"

Alice started violently. "Eh?"

"As a friend, dumbass. We're close, so I like to think that we're friends." Alice was silent. "As your friend, I'm telling you we have no need for you. Not anymore, at least." If Gokudera had insulted her with a playful twist to it, his words might have been believable. This was anything but believable.

"You may persuade yourself for the moment that you are useful, but after a while you won't be able to help yourself. You don't realize what luck you have for surviving every fight you've been in. And you can't forget about Rokudo Mukuro, the man who swore to kill you in order to get to the Tenth."

A feeling of helplessness swept over Alice. She was vaguely conscious of a sense of being treated unjustly, of there being a flaw in Gokudera's words somewhere if she could only find it, but the sudden attack had deprived her of the free and unfettered use of her powers of reasoning. Gokudera went on, his low, sad voice causing thrills to run up and down her spine.

"You might go on believing that you should stay, but sooner or later you would be bound to begin to doubt and worry and torment yourself; did you make the right choice in the end? If you stay, it'll be the end of you and that's the truth." Alice was putting on the best act she could manage, but her legs were shaking so much that if she hadn't been sitting, she likely would have fallen down.

"Your instinct-or whatever it is that tells you you're still needed, and that you need to stay for that purpose-will grow stronger, day after day, until it crushes you. You can't possibly keep fighting for the Tenth like this. Think! Not with your heart but with your head! Going back to California is a lucky break for you!"

The tears rolled silently down her cheeks; Alice thought Gokudera was one of the few people who understood her best. She was let down. She was a fool for thinking he was different. Even so, what objection can she urge against him after that? What excuse can she possibly have for staying here any longer? How can she possibly ignore the truth when it's right there in the open?

"It's impossible for you to continue on like this, and just because it's impossible, and because I'm your friend, I'm telling you to go home." There was a buzzing in her ears and a lump choked her throat.

"Whatever!" With a cry Alice hid herself under the sheets, half sobbing under her breath. A spasm of pity overwhelmed him; he had clearly upset the girl. "I know you like it here."

"I _love_ it here," Alice's trembling voice, mingled with the sobbing, seemed to come and go, like the sound of a sullen sea. "There's nothing waiting for me at home, absolutely nothing." Her voice trembled again as she spoke the last two words. Alice waited. Would a word of sympathy come to comfort her from the boy's lips? No!

"Come on! Stop playing around!"

Instead, he was determined she was faking it all; the tears, the endless sobbing, her shivering voice. It must have been a trick of some sort. His hand lingered a full minute above Alice's head, preparing himself to pull away the sheets, when suddenly, "I hate you," her small fragile voice, armed with those three powerful words, had put a stop to his selfish action.

He sighed, slowly lowering his hand and clenching it with force. "Whatever... You can hate me all you want," he said, "Place all your hatred on me, and not the Tenth." "I hate you," she repeated; but there was less vehemence in it than before-but it might have been his imagination.

"Yeah?" His knuckles saw white as snow, and his eyes flamed with hatred. "I've always hated you from the start," he leaned over her, making sure she heard every syllable that spilled from his lips, "And there ain't no way you can surpass that." With those words said, he suddenly left.

For a while Alice kept still. She was utterly squelched. And to think they were once friends-he once risked his life to save hers. It shocked her to see that Gokudera could be so heartless; but maybe she deserved it.

Incapable of mastering her emotions, Alice broke down. Large drops began to flow from her crystal blue eyes. This girl in invincible despair, who wept, curling into a ball without uttering a word; despite having lived a life filled with pain, this kind of hurting was something she had never experienced before.

All at once the pain invaded her heart, and swelled her chest almost to bursting. She uttered sobs so heart-rending that Yamamoto, who seemed to only wait for a chance to comfort Alice, stormed towards the door, only to be pulled back by Gokudera.

"Did you forget what we agreed on?"

"I can't stand to hear her like this. She's suffering in there!"

Ryohei was the only one who didn't lift up his voice. Even in the sudden attack of his pity towards Alice he wouldn't dare to say a word. Gokudera shook his head very gently, very regretfully, but also firmly.

"Yamamoto," he said. "Don't be a jackass. Think of how she'll regain her hope if you step through that door. I can sympathize with you in your impatience, but you can't go to her aid. I'm forbidding you to go in there." Yamamoto seemed, for a moment, to struggle for composure.

"How can this be good for her?" he declared. Gokudera sighed. "I told you," he said calmly, "she needs to face the facts in order to move on. She needs to know that we're not gonna step in and help her. Not anymore, at least. Just stick to what we discussed-" "What? You telling me you're feeling absolutely nothing? After hearing her cry _still_? Is that it?" Yamamoto had spoken like a boy struggling to preserve his self-control. There were signs that his will was ceasing to serve him. His eyes flashed fire, his voice was raised. Gokudera's expression was for a moment clouded.

He seemed hurt.

"I don't feel," he repeated softly. "You think I don't feel the same way you do?" Yamamoto made no immediate reply. With the delicate fingers of his right hand Gokudera pushed back his hair with an irritable sigh. He looked at his questioner unforgivingly, as one might look at a dog that messed the carpet.

"You think I told her all that just cause I fucking felt like it?" Yamamoto was caught off guard, but he refused to back down on his words. "I was the only one who didn't abandon her! If it wasn't for you guys ganging up on me, she could have stayed!" He shouted angrily, "You were so fucking convinced she had to leave, and now you're getting cold feet? What, you want me to go in there and tell her it's all okay, is that it? Sure! Everything is fine! I'll fucking lie to her, AGAIN!"

Ryohei looked up from his sitting position, his eyes dull; he didn't have the life in him to do anything else but stare.

"Don't think you're any different from the rest of us."

"I am different! I LOVE her!" Yamamoto was made angry by Gokudera's scornful facial expression.

"That doesn't matter! You think you're the only one who's struggling with this, but you're not!" Gokudera pushed Yamamoto back despite his injuries; he didn't give a damn anymore. "Who gives a shit if you love her! She doesn't even love you back and you're too damn blind to see it!"

The blood rushed to Yamamoto's face and his fist began to clench. Without a warning, his fist drove straight against Gokudera's jawline, with a crushing, resounding impact.

Gokudera's breath was taken away for a moment. He almost fell backward, half stunned for the moment, breathing heavily and blinking his eyes in a stupid sort of way. A trail of blood made its way from his cut lip over his chin and down upon his faintly crinkled shirt.

"I'll beat the living shit out of you!"

Yamamoto fell to the ground when Gokudera threw his weight on him and gave a hoarse, tremendous howl. He lunged forward and charged, armed with his fists, and as he did so someone in the corner of his eye yelled for them to stop. A boy came into their view, and they saw that it was Sawada Tsunayoshi. The baby hit-man was also nearing, his hat tipped with an air of distrust over his eye.

"What's gotten into you guys? Fighting amongst yourselves in a critical time like this?" Tsuna's voice washed over them like a torrent of shame, violently shaking the two awake. Alice's sobbing had ceased and they hadn't realized it until now: this simple fact showed how much they really cared.

To make matters worse, Kyoko, Haru and Hana made their entrance into the hallway. Not a word escaped their lips as they scanned the situation at hand, their delicate faces sharing the same shocked expression.

For a while, they said nothing.

Gokudera and Yamamoto stood there in front of their Boss, each with a set countenance: Gokudera, angry and proud, and drawing what strength he had from these two violent and sinful feelings; Yamamoto, angry and ashamed, ashamed that he had lost the match no matter how short, angry that Gokudera simply trampled on him like dirt.

"What are you girls doing here?" Were Ryohei's first words of the day, getting up from his sitting position and greeting the three newcomers with a serious face.

"We came to visit Alice of course. What else?" Hana snapped with a serious face of her own. "Is this a bad timing?" Kyoko asked, her big brown eyes staring about. Tsuna was aware of her eyes on him, but he was not about to meet them. He'd rather settle with the view of his own shoes over her emotion-filled eyes.

"Whatever," Hana held onto Kyoko's wrist, "we're going on ahead." Walking past Ryohei who made no move to stop her, Hana came face to face with a still bleeding Gokudera, and he did not look happy.

"You're not setting one foot in there-" "Let them go!" Ryohei shouted, loud enough for everyone to hear. "There's no point in stopping them, cause they've got nothing to do with this." The grey-haired Italian brushed his stained sleeve against his busted lip. Something in him still didn't allow this, but eventually, he stepped down.

"Don't take too long. She needs rest."

"I know," nodded Hana, with understanding eyes.

She walked through the door with Kyoko and Haru close behind, her eyes darting here and there. She was certainly startled by the girl that she then saw, but a moment restored her self-possession, and she advanced firmly, and with some interest in her manner, to the blonde. With her tawny visage Alice turned toward her, and her eyes fixed on her face with an expression of wildness and fire, one that terrified both Haru and Kyoko. Her blanket had fallen from her shoulders, and was lying in folds around her.

So badly swollen were her eyes from crying that her face was almost unrecognizable. Breathing became difficult for her; Alice's entire body was strained and painful, her soul was broken, and she felt worn and depressed.

"Alice-chan?" An extremely worried Kyoko made her way towards Alice. The girl's face was hidden in her hands, and Kyoko was longing to comfort her.

"What happened?"

Hana seated herself near the blonde, looking genuinely concerned. "Hayato…" Alice's voice cracked as a lone tear rolled down her chubby cheek, resolving in her quiet little soul to be calm and collective about it.

"I don't want to talk about it," she said nervously. How selfish it would be to blame Gokudera of this all, when he meant no harm. She knew in the deepest of her heart he didn't mean to hurt her. Without looking in Hana's eyes, Alice had slipped in the safe haven of her blanket, leaving Hana and Kyoko perplexed and frightened where they were.

I won't ask her again, Hana thought, touched by the memory of the terror she had seen in Alice's eyes.

This was more than Haru could take. She took it upon herself to march up the door, sliding it open in a violent matter from the inside, quite beside herself with the horror of it all.

"Get up," she demanded. Gokudera answered with an uninterested, "Huh?" and slowly caught Haru's eye; they were burning diligently with the desire to rip him to shreds.

"I'm not getting up," he grunted.

Tsuna sensed Haru's destructive mood, although he wondered how Gokudera _couldn't_ after seeing her this angry. "This is your fault!" she cried out, threatening Gokudera wildly with her hand.

"How the fuck do you know?"

"Because… she said your name!"

Gokudera had gotten up by now, his face turning more vicious by the second. "Boo-hoo! She said my name! That still isn't a good enough reason to go and blame me!"

His eyes looked Yamamoto over who was leaning against the wall with a heavy heart; it became clear that he was partially placing the blame on the boy. He wasn't the one who got cold feet, after all.

No.

He had the guts to pull through and tell Alice face to face that her part in all this was done.

"What did you tell her…" Tears sprang to her eyes. She was willing to do anything to get what she wanted, which was finding out what happened with Alice.

"This doesn't concern you. Just get lost-" Her answer was a smart clap on the face. The resounding slap she had given Gokudera seemed to echo still in Tsuna's, Yamamoto's and Ryohei's ears, and as Gokudera looked at the girl before him, her eyes swimming with tears, his smirk grew smaller and smaller. Reborn was the only one among them who was fit to cope with her—being the only one among them who was in possession of himself.

"I am no more in shock for this distressing situation, Haru, than you are, " he said. "But crying about it won't make everything any better, so I suggest you stop this senseless bawling and grow up." It was spoken very respectfully, but very firmly at the same time.

"B-but, Reborn-san…"

"No, I've heard enough. Everyone here should grow up, because I'm not about to burden myself with your mistakes." Reborn looked about among the youngsters in his observant way, noticing that while all the rest were merely ashamed, Tsuna was in tears.

He couldn't help himself.

Everything he worked on, from the moment Reborn walked into his life, it was all for nothing. It was all falling apart.

His heart sank; it was horribly cheerless. He had never imagined that it was possible to feel so lonely around his friends, his family… He began to loathe himself and the precious moments he spend with everyone. _Why face the Varia now? Why should I risk my life to save everyone? Everything's in shambles anyway, so why bother, right?_

"I wish to God I'd never had anything to do with her," he said after a while. His depression was almost intolerable.

"Tsuna-san…" Haru's voice went off, and she glanced at the floor, troubled. "You can't possibly mean that." "Whether you believe me or not, I know for a fact that I meant every word I said," and without saying goodbye, he turned his back on her and walked away. Yamamoto took this opening as a chance to swallow his pride, and apologize. But Gokudera stomped off before he could, and the Italian was clearly doing his best to pretend like he wasn't affected by Yamamoto's approach.

Yamamoto hated Gokudera, and yet he would have given anything to change places with him; he faced Alice head on. He did not hide away. Yamamoto tried to throw himself into Gokudera's skin, imagining how he would fare against Alice in her fragile state.

"I still have a score to settle with you, Gokudera!" He yelled after him. Gokudera did not stop walking, but simply raised his hand in silence, as if signalizing he was ready whenever.

"Still going at it?" Ryohei piped in with one eye shut, showing a little amount of interest. "You that into her?" The boxer's words triggered a faint tinge of color over Yamamoto's cheeks.

"O-of course! And I-I didn't mean to hit him, you know! It's just…" he gazed at the floor, momentarily struggling to find the right words. "You know Squid-head didn't mean what he said, so leave it be." Yamamoto's arm hung helpless at his side.

"H-hahi?" Haru, as confused as she was, tried to keep up with what they were saying.

"Ano…"

"He likes Alice," Ryohei explained plainly as if it wasn't a such a big deal. "S-senpai!" "What? You confessed, right? To think you were so full of it a minute ago, and now you take it back? You're an extreme letdown."

Haru looked up in amazement into Yamamoto's embarrassed young face; the blood rushed to his cheeks, and his childlike self was exposed. "No way!" The girl stormed through the door, too hyped to notice Hana's killer glare.

"You've been confessed to, and you haven't told us?"

Alice shrunk under Haru's gaze, wishing more than ever that she could turn invisible. Yamamoto felt like crawling under a rock. He slid down against the wall into a sitting posture, slapping himself in the face so clumsily that Ryohei laughed in great glee. Hana and Kyoko looked at one another with a raised brow. Why Ryohei was laughing at a time like this remained a mystery to them.

"Idiots…" Hana rolled her eyes. Despite the faint smile tugging at the corner of her lips, she found it inexcusable to laugh.

"Do you _have_ to go home tomorrow?" said Hana, trying to block out Ryohei's laughter. "I really have to; I was meant to leave someday," answered Alice, feeling as if she had been absent for three years.

"There's no harm in staying for a month or two," urged Haru, heartily.

"Thanks, but my Dad can't possibly do without me." "Neither can we," Kyoko smiled. "You sure you can't ask him to leave without you-_desu_?" Haru inched closer to Alice's face, to the point that the American could feel Haru's breath on her. _I'm leaving. More like, I should be leaving._

"I can see you've made your mind, Alice," Hana spoke in such a hearty, friendly tone, taking everything for granted, that Alice was deeply touched. Before she met them, she never expected people to be kind to her, and when they were it surprised and moved her. Now she could not prevent two large tears from rolling down her cheeks.

"We won't bother you about it anymore if you'd rather leave, and we don't blame you. We'll be just as happy as we can while you're still here, Alice-chan," said Kyoko, in a tone that settled the matter.

"Even though it'll be so weird, not seeing your bubbly face anymore…" Haru handed Alice a handkerchief, and she found it hard to keep her face bright and her voice happy that moment.

"Now, moving on to the boy that confessed…" Hana said with a smile so wide, she almost laughed.

"And I thought you'd forget…" Alice groaned as she slipped back under the sheets, making Kyoko and Haru laugh at how shy a girl she turned out to be.

It was already well past 10:30 p.m., and the girls were well on their way to dreamland. Kyoko had claimed part of Alice's bed, her head placed on her crossed arms as she let out a sigh of contentment. Haru mumbled a string of incoherent words under her breath, fast asleep in the guest seat. Hana was still awake and saw it as her duty to cover the girls with a blanket, handed to her by Shamal himself. Despite not trusting the man, she accepted his aid, but not without throwing insulting words to him here and there.

"I'm gonna get me some coffee. You need anything, Alice?" She pondered for a while, eventually reaching to a conclusion, "No junk food." But the pouting Alice was overruled.

Once Hana was outside, there was no sight of Ryohei nor Yamamoto, which was only logical; the last match was coming up and they need to be well prepared. Alice's brain was weary; and she didn't notice that Shamal, contrary to his habit, spoke very little during his little check up.

Alice was relieved to be lying in a comfortable bed, but every now and then she couldn't prevent herself from breaking her little head over the final match. It seemed more terrible now that she was with her friends than when she is outside, where the others are right now.

Glancing out the window, she noticed the moon, hiding occasionally behind the drifting clouds. Alice wondered what she should do that night; her heart sank at the thought of spending it like this. She kept on thinking to herself that Tsuna and co would pull through somehow, out there in the darkness.

She strove to distract her mind from her worries, telling herself it's alright, but in the middle of her senseless jabbering to herself the branches of a nearby tree against the window would make her start.

"Fuck, I can't get a shuteye like this…" she grumbled, admitting she was beyond scared.

"There is no need for sleep, Wind Representative."

Alice jerked her head to the side, almost giving herself whiplash. A familiar masked woman with short, pink/lavender hair stood near, paying no mind to the sleeping pair. It was Alice she was interested in.

"We are expecting you in the battle arena." Alice gave her a startled look, but before she could take in the meaning of her words, the Cervello woman, fixing her stare on Alice, went on.

"All the remaining participants must arrive at the appointed place at the appointed time," "B-but I'm injured," Alice stammered.

"No matter how severe your injury, all participants must make their presence in the battle arena. You are no exception, Alice Pierce." Alice got out of bed, "You mean… I _have_ to be there?" grasping the Cervello woman by the shoulders and peered long and earnestly into her face.

"Yes," she answered, "We cannot possibly start without your presence." Alice smiled at her words. Then she was all delighted; pulling out the IV catheter lodged in her arm, she felt a sort of joyous excitement in defying the hospital protocol. While Alice got dressed in a clumsy fashion, she noticed she was in such high spirits at that moment, so far from sorrow and sadness, that she unintentionally forgot all about Kyoko, Haru and Hana.

"Let's go," she smirked, more to herself than anyone else, obviously restraining herself from running to the door. One peek was all it took for her to see that Hana was closing in on them, and fast.

"Shit," Alice frowned, "What do we do now? She's gonna call the cops, I'm sure of it!" Quite obviously, Alice has been going to the movies too much and thinks she's a hardcore gangster every now and then. The Cervello woman had already turned to the window and left it open.

"Through the window?" Alice mouthed with a thumbs up, and she responded with an emotionless nod.

"Kick ass," Alice was more excited than she needed to be, that is to say, more excited than anyone needed to be by the announcement of joining a mafia war.

And they went on their way.

Tsuna looked around him, not knowing what to think of this, if the truth must be told. He had stepped out of his home, and he was standing on school property. Right and left of him stood his faithful Guardians. And right before him, in the dim light, he saw Xanxus. A pert smirk, and a hard glance of triumph was aimed at the boy.

"We've been waiting for you." The Cervello appeared from the shadows, startling Tsuna in the progress. "Now, the Guardians on Sawada's side, Storm, Sun, Rain and Mist, have arrived." Chrome's presence was acknowledged by a shrill cry from Tsuna's end, having jumped up at her closing in on them.

"Could you NOT appear out of the blue?" Tsuna frowned, in which Chrome nodded, a bit unsure of herself if she could fulfill his demands.

"What do you want?"

And close behind Chrome, Hibari entered the scene, his expression remaining blank. "The same goes for you, Hibari-san…" Tsuna pinched the bridge of his nose, for once ignoring the Cloud Guardian's icy glare on him.

"What's going on here? Why are we being assembled, huh?" Gokudera stepped up to the plate and confronted the Cervello. He did not like where this was going, after all.

"They're here too," Reborn pointed out quite calmly, as if there was no reason to panic. The steady figures of Xanxus's Guardians, very much injured, stuck out like a sore thumb in Tsuna's eyes.

"Mammon, Belphegor and Levi A Than!" Glancing at the opposing enemies, Basil struggled to hide his terror-stricken face.

"It's been such a long time, _little ones_~" Despite being transported in his bed, Lussuria had no trouble greeting his enemies with his bubbly attitude.

"He's still alive?" Ryohei clearly believed the man was dead, as did his fellow comrades.

Upon noticing something was amiss, "Xanxus-sama," the Cervello could not stay silent. "Where is the one that represents the Wind?" "No worries," Belphegor interfered. "He was battered and torn into a bloody mass of cuts and bruises, but he's here."

"Where!" Tsuna couldn't stop himself, for he didn't believe a word Belphegor said. "If he's here, why won't he show up in front of us?" Somewhere in his heart, he believed that Alice went too far. Pezzo might have survived the battle, but the loss of blood could have been his downfall this time around.

"Isn't it obvious," Belphegor chuckled. "He's shy."

"He must show his presence, otherwise, there's no meaning-" The Cervello turned silent, having heard the soft but steady growls of the beast in the darkness. Holding an uncooked piece of steak before him, standing motionless, Xanxus showed a fair amount of patience Tsuna never thought he had.

"What the fuck?" Gokudera grunted with his right eye twitching like mad; his short fuse was beginning to burn diligently, resulting to his outburst. The low, menacing growls grew louder; Pezzo was approaching.

Another opportunity for Tsuna to shriek in horror had arrived when Pezzo leaped out of his hiding place, followed with a ferocious roar. Ryohei and Yamamoto managed to leap clear of Pezzo's way, having seen a glance of his blazing orbs up close as he came running on all fours. Inflamed by desire, he leaped upon Xanxus and didn't even acknowledge the meat.

With a quick flash of his teeth, Pezzo was prepared mentally for the spraying of the black god's blood; he could practically _feel_ his teeth sink into Xanxus's jugular. He received in return a blow on the head, which sent him down on the ground half stunned, and too giddy to know the difference between heaven and hell.

"Mutt," said Xanxus, tossing down the meat, and addressing him blandly as he lay on the ground, "I'm getting tired of you trying to kill me." _This isn't the first time he charged at him like that?_ If Pezzo is turning against his master, Tsuna has every reason to panic.

"This makes, how many attempts?" Belphegor sneered while looking at Levi. "Surely you've been keeping count, being an obsessive ass-kisser and all."

"What was that?" Levi caught Bel's taunt and didn't stand for it.

"So, how much?"

Narrowing his eyes into mere slits, Levi grumbled out the answer, "It makes twenty one today, adding the one that just occurred." _Scary! That's too scary! And he really DID keep count!_ Tsuna's eyes bulged out of his eye sockets at that piece of information.

"Try to jump me one more time," The sole of Xanxus's finely-polished shoe came down on Pezzo's head, immediately applying heavy pressure on his head. "And I'll crush your tiny skull."

Pezzo cried out loudly, overwhelmed by the pain. Needless to say, this was the first time Tsuna and the others heard the boy's voice loud and clear.

"O-oi!" Gokudera couldn't stand to see this no longer, but he didn't find the courage to avert his eyes as well.

"Is that really necessary?" Yamamoto joined in.

"You can't break animals with a feather duster, after all," Xanxus fixed his eyes on Tsuna, the boy looking somewhat pale. "The thicker the skull the thicker the crowbar. And I intend to beat the life out of you, Sawada Tsunayoshi," He looked down upon the hysterical Pezzo, his eyes wide with fear. "Much like I did with this piece of trash."

Kicking Pezzo aside, Xanxus urged for the Cervello to continue.

"We have confirmed the Wind Representative's presence on Xanxuxs-sama's side," the Cervello said, simply ignoring the whining dog-like boy.

"It seems that Sawada's two missing members, the Guardian of Thunder and the Wind Representative, have arrived." "Could she mean-" At this moment Alice, who had been anxiously looking at Tsuna and co, saluted them with a nervous disposition and uttering a weak "Hey.."

"Mama…" The short-haired Cervello eyed the smiling bundle of joy in her arms; the cowboy was obviously enjoying his little nap, muttering one foolish sentence after another. "Lambo-san's in complete control," Lambo drooled, obviously having taken over the world in his little fantasy.

"Your memory must be unusually short for you to show up here, Babyface!" Gokudera finally exploded, his deadly glare set on Alice. "It wasn't my fault! She brought me here, dumbass!" And as always, Alice fuelled the fire that is Gokudera's rage.

"What the fuck you calling me dumbass for?"

"I-I dunno!"

"Once an idiot, always an idiot," Gokudera muttered discontentedly.

"It really wasn't my fault. I had no choice but to comply."

"I bet you didn't even put up a fight," Gokudera chided.

"So what if I didn't!" Alice yelled, her voice shivering with emotion. "I was worried!"

All admiration and sympathy went out unfeignedly to Alice Pierce. She ranged herself passionately on their side, scorning the mere idea of placing herself above them, and was prepared to fight for them tooth and nail. Her hatred and selfishness remained a little; but that the girl was overflowing with pride for her family was reason enough for Gokudera to stop complaining.

"I would just worry a whole lot more if I didn't show up." At this point, Alice's index fingers began poking together sheepishly, "Right, Cervello?" "Please refrain yourself from asking useless questions, Alice Pierce." Her eyes widened in disbelief as she gaped at the Cervello like a fish.

"That hurt! And I thought we were on the most friendly terms, after chatting so animatedly the whole way here!" _Only Pierce-san ends up making friends with the enemy… _Tsuna sweat-dropped.

"The reason we issued the compulsory summons is because the sky match risks six of the Rings, as well as the Guardians' lives." "Umm," Alice chimed in with her hand raised. "What about the Wind Ring? I mean, you didn't summon the two of us just cause you felt like it, right?"

She cast a glance at Pezzo and he did the same, only he was determined not to break eye contact. In that sense, he hoped he could reclaim his rightful place as the alpha-male of the pack, and Alice a mere follower.

"All will be clear-" "You can't be serious!" Again, the Cervello were interrupted. "Lambo's injured! He can't even stand, let alone fight!" "It'll be okay. I got his back, Tsunami." Glancing significantly at Alice with flashing eyes,

"You shouldn't even be here," Tsuna's words were bitter. "Your arm is mangled and unusable, and still you claim that you have the ability to protect someone?"

Alice hesitated for a moment. Would she dare defy her white god and bite his hand? Without thinking, she looked downward and avoided Tsuna's eyes, feeling ashamed of herself. He was right. How could she protect her fellow comrades with a busted arm?

"Now, we shall begin the Sky Match." "I haven't agreed to this yet!" "If you don't, you will be disqualified, and we will make Xanxus-sama the proper bearer of the Ring." The pink-haired Cervello spoke with a tone so serious, Tsuna backed down unwillingly.

"First, we will collect all of the Rings." "After all we've been through to get the Rings, you want us to return them?" Ryohei snapped, and with reason.

"If you are the true Guardian, then you should have nothing to worry about. In the end, the Vongola Rings always go to their true masters." With that said, the Rings were taken into custody.

"Let us explain the rules of the Sky Match." The Cervello said. "One of the conditions of victory is the same as the other guardians': the completion of the Ring."

"The field this time is the entire school."

"Fuck," Alice said in a low tone. Ryohei heard and threw her a reassuring smile, all the while, Alice scratched her cheek in sheer embarrassment of being caught.

"To be able to view the entirety of the wide field, we've set up small cameras in various places. As well as large displays other than just the ones in the observations areas." Raising a watch like device, "And we've prepared camera-equipped monitor wristbands." Alice couldn't help but look at the object with great distain. Having no choice in the matter, her friends equipped the thing on their wrists.

"I see. It's a miniature TV," Ryohei piped in, staring at the wristband in wonder. "How come I don't get one?" Alice turned to the Cervello with a pout. "I want one…"

"We won't be using it to watch TV, moron," Gokudera said. "You're just saying that cause you got one," Alice resisted the urge to throw a tantrum. She doesn't want to look like a spoiled brat who can't get her way, after all.

"Must I remind you of the fact that the Wind Representative is not a Guardian?" "I'm well aware of that, thank you very much," Alice said in her embarrassment, trying to suppress the sudden wobble of aggression in her voice.

"I still want one…" she grumbled softly, her face serious.

"Now, will each Guardian move to your match's field as soon as you have equipped the wristbands." "The fields?" Levi inquired. "What's going on now?" "If you do not obey, you will be disqualified," The Cervello said, sending warning glances to everyone near.

"Seems like watching isn't all we'll do," Belphegor grinned wide, his pearl-white teeth creating a glow-in-the-dark effect.

"Well, now's our only chance to do it," Ryohei said, and although he tried his absolute best to keep his excitement under control, the fire in his eyes betrayed his emotions.

"Let's get our spirits up, Tenth!"

Yamamoto cast a glance at Alice, who in return gazed at Hibari, checking out his brand new wristband/miniature TV with a lazy stare. The carnivore's gaze meets hers, and in the expression with which she frowned and looked away Hibari thought he detected jealousy. Knowing he was right on the money, "How troublesome," he smirked.

"Must I wear this tacky device?"

"You ungrateful little bastard!"

Ryohei gripped her arm and she protested against being dragged in a chosen direction.

"Let's do the circle!" He shouted in Alice's ear. Hibari looked away as if he felt no further interest in Alice, and this infuriated her, hissing long and venomously at the man she hated with a passion.

"You guys can just stand there," Ryohei said, looking over his shoulder. "We're switching to the ten-meter rule. Anyone within ten meters is included in the circle."

"Talk about a stupid self-proclaimed rule," Gokudera grunted, being pushed out of the way by an angry Alice afterwards. "You take that back right now," grabbing Ryohei's shirt, she glared a hole in Ryohei's now surprised face. "Cause I don't want for him to join!" Alice wailed aloud, a waterfall of tears cascading down her chubby cheeks.

"The circle is _our_ thing," she continued to sob against Ryohei's chest, her grip on his shirt loosening.

"Like I care," Hibari retorted.

"You DO care!" Alice spat.

"Fine, I care," Hibari said calmly with a straight face, and Alice was anything but calm.

"Don't pretend like you care! Cause I know you don't!" _Does she even know what she wants, cause I have a feeling she doesn't have a clue!_ Tsuna locked his eyes on Alice and then on Hibari, looking back and forth for a while.

"And what are you still standing there for?" Alice stomped her way over to a flustered Chrome, not realizing until the last second that the blonde was talking to her.

"Oi, are we gonna do this or not?" Gokudera arched his brow, his hands digging deep in his pockets.

"This is the loser side," Alice commented smoothly, hoping Hibari heard her loud and clear. "And you're not a loser, so come on!" "B-but I'm fine, really…" Chrome replied with her tiny voice, quite dazzled by the blonde's energy. Alice's eyes widen and her cheeks puff out and she chews her lower lip.

"Come on!" The loud American didn't take no for an answer and pulled poor Chrome along with her, casually flipping Hibari off in her rushed state. The two girls were very different from each other: Alice was a merry, noisy, and fun-loving, and although Chrome loved to have fun too it was in a quiet, shy way. So, it's pretty obvious why Chrome refuses to go along with Alice.

Finally, the group came together and performed the Vongola Family huddle. Alice was really looking forward to this. After all, it was the last time she'd huddle up together with her friends, so it's only logical she wanted to savor every second of this moment.

But as soon as they were done and the huddle broke, she found that the boys were acting rather peculiar. They made their leave without exchanging a single word and went onwards, to their respective places.

Was it something she said?

"I'll be going, Boss," Chrome said, her trident at hand.

"Be careful," Alice said with a tiny smile flickering over her face. Chrome turns on her heel.

"It's finally time, maggot!" A rustling noise was heard in the air, and Falco came flying: and as it perched on top of Alice's head, it snapped at the girl with his beak for attempting to remove him.

"What's so great about my head?" Alice wondered aloud.

"That's what I'd like to know," Shamal grinned, waving slightly at Tsuna.

"I didn't ask you anything!" The girl snapped, showing her teeth like a savage beast. Basil was quite frightened at the sight of her, but Shamal brushed it off instantly.

"How cold. I came here to check up on you, you know?" A chuckle escaped his lips; he found it hard to take her seriously with a massive bird nestled on her head.

"Colonnello, Shamal," Tsuna stared at them with a faint smile.

"We came to pick up your bones." Were Shamal's encouraging words.

"We came to heckle you," Colonnello grinned on Shamal's shoulder.

"Thanks guys…" Tsuna uttered with a roll of his eyes.

Eventually, the boy stared intently, persistently at Xanxus, but uttered no sound, as though he could not get breath to do so. "All Guardians have arrived at their fields. At the top of each of the poles set at the fields are the Rings that match the field." The Cervello explained as Tsuna and co gazed wearily at the screen, seeing a close-up of the Rings on top of the recently mentioned poles.

"You want us to fight over them again?" The cool-headed Gokudera was getting somewhat nervous.

"So we get to fight too?" Belphegor was more than eager to get started. "Please do as you wish." Getting the Cervello's okay on the issue, Belphegor grinned as wide as his face muscles would allow him. "That is, if you can."

The wristbands start flashing in continuous play, and each Guardian showed signs of intense suffering, leaving a lasting stamp on Tsuna's mind. "What's going on!"

"The poison built into all the wristbands has been injected into the Guardians."

It was evidently a fast poison, and very strong, for the Guardians collapsed onto the ground, their breath beginning to fail, panting and gasping painfully. Xanxus showed a hint of amusement on his face, obviously enjoying the torture playing before his eyes.

"This is beyond fair!" Alice's eyes flashed like live coals; and she might have broken out into a frenzy, had not Basil touched her on the shoulder. And to think she desperately wanted a wristband before.

"This poison called Death Heater instantly attacks the nerves and even makes standing difficult. The burning, piercing pain will gradually increase, and in thirty minutes, they will die." "This is the Sky Match! Why is everybody have to go through this?" Tsuna cried out with the fury of a young tiger.

"Because as the Sky, it is the Boss's destiny."

"Sun, Thunder, Storm, Rain, Mist and Cloud. It is the destiny of the Sky to be stained by all, and to engulf and embrace all these." Having noticed Alice's steady gaze on them, the Cervello exchanged glances to one another and turned toward the Wind Representative.

"The Wind Representative is an outsider, but still provides the balance and support the Guardians need. There is only one way to stop the progression of the poison, and that is where the Wind Ring plays a vital role in the Guardian's survival."

Carefully raising the Wind Ring, the pink-haired woman noticed Alice's and Pezzo's shiny eyes on the object placed between her thumb and index-finger. The Ring that they desire shone brightly in response.

"If you insert this Ring into the hollow of the wristband, Death Heater's antidote, which is build into the wristband, will be released." "How're we supposed to know which side gets the Wind Ring?" Alice asked, her brows furrowing in preparation for the answer.

"Since neither one of you won in the Wind Battle, the match shall be repeated today; fight for the right to save your Family." _Sacrificing one side for the other, looks like._ "Bull," Alice gritted her teeth.

"The final victory conditions of the Sky Match is completing the Sky Ring and obtaining all of the Vongola Rings. You can set all of the Vongola Rings into this chain." Putting the chain on display, Alice grabbed hold of it.

"Let's get started! If I don't hurry, everybody will be…"

"Tsunami…" Alice looked at Tsuna with an air of discomfort: clearly, it looked as though he didn't trust her with the task at hand, which explains his rush. Even though she knows this match will demand a lot out of her, it doesn't frighten her in the least. But she wonders, why, oh why does she feel a chill run through her bones every time she looks into Tsuna's eyes?

"Finally, as soon as the battle begins, we will not allow any contact with outsiders. Special bullets as well, of course." "Understood," Reborn said without a single complaint. The next moment Tsuna was seen flying into the wall with such force that everyone was uneasy and afraid. Looking at Xanxus's hard, square face and keen, red eyes, Alice bared her teeth once more. Her blood was beginning to stir in her veins.

"Fucking asshole! That's a violation of the rules no matter how you look at it!"

"Xanxus-sama..." Xanxus smirked without shame, loving the attention.

"What? Aren't you referees going to do something?" She was shivering with rage at this point.

"This is fucked up, you hear me! He assaulted him, and you're standing there with no fucking clue on how to judge fairly!"

"You mad?" Judging from her gnashing teeth and fiery sparkles darting from her eyes, he hit the nail on the head. "Then come at me and avenge your master."

"Don't." She stopped in her tracks.

"Let Tsuna handle this. It isn't your job to take him down, Alice." "Reborn…" Suddenly, without warning, the rubble from the destruction of the wall shot up into the air, a flame burning largely on Tsuna's forehead.

"Tsuna, Xanxus isn't someone you can fight half-heartedly," Reborn said. It would be fatal to attempt to save six Guardians as well as fight. Start with-" "I know." Alice felt another chill. She could tell Tsuna really didn't want for her to be there, to fight it out with them. If only he'd trust her again. As if reading her thoughts, Tsuna turned to the girl with a now broken spirit.

"Take care of the others for me, Pierce-san." Alice had trouble seeing straight: her eyes were filled with unshed tears. It touched her heart to see that Tsuna had faith in her, despite the dire circumstances they were in.

"Yeah, you can count on me," Alice spoke softly.

"Any observers, please come this way!"

Falco flew off and snatched Colonnello with his claws, and Alice was left with a feeling of shame overcoming her entire being. Apparently, she forgot the bird was perched on her head during the hot conversation, making her look like an absolute fool in front of Xanxus. Not like she wasn't one without the feathered creature.

"Keep in mind that it is the same as the Guardian matches, with infrared sensors to keep you from leaving." "You too as well!" Surprised at being discovered, both Ken and Chikusa appeared from their hideout. Ken was touched deeply at the sight of seeing Alice, intending to express all his most heartfelt emotions any moment now.

"Don't you dare leave little Ken alone by dying on me! You hear!" "Don't bother, Ken," Chikusa said. "She's not listening." A little heartbroken, Ken dug his hands into his pockets and was ready to walk off, when a shrill whistle made him turn around. Alice mouthed a quick 'thanks' and a faint tinge of color stole over his cheeks.

"Stupid ditz."

"The Sky Ring, Xanxus VS Sawada Tsunayoshi. Battle start!"

The Wind Ring was tossed into the sky, and making a light, sharp ringing sound, the object fell upon the ground. Alice had broken into a run now, and as she advanced she launched herself upon the Ring as fast as she could.

Success! The Ring was in her grasp!

The first blast of the Sky Match went off, practically deafening the girl, only now realizing that she is about to lose her life because of her carelessness. Xanxus launched a deadly wave of fire toward Alice in her vulnerable state while she shivered all over.

"Die," Xanxus uttered with grim satisfaction, but he never would have expected for Pezzo to appear before the girl: his red eyes were like the eyes of a bloodthirsty wolf. He was showing his teeth. He forgot to be afraid. Xanxus showed no signs of backing down and kept the fire brightly blazing, for he cared not how Pezzo would fare against his attack. He was better off dead anyway.

"Don't!" Alice yelled, and Tsuna was rushing upon Xanxus now with the only weapon that he carried—a pair of flaming gloves. His fist slammed into Xanxus's surprised face with terrible velocity, and the impact hurled the man into the wall. Tsuna took this opportunity to look at Alice, his eyes holding concern and worry in them.

"Take the Ring and save the others," he said urgently, and Alice nodded slowly. As soon as Alice got up on her feet, Xanxus was upon Tsuna, almost roaring in his rage and mortification. Tsuna's agility saved him for the instant, but when the boy wheeled to deliver another fiery blow he found Xanxus's open palm point in his face, and a moment later Tsuna instinctively dodged the raging flames by an inch or two.

He began to gain confidence, for he had not expected to survive Xanxus's first rush of ungoverned hatred and rage. As Tsuna seemed to dance across the battlefield, keeping Xanxus at bay, Alice confessed that the sight of her friend had affected her to such an extent that her knees were anything but steady. It actually looked like Tsuna had a chance to beat Xanxus, the man who was bent on destroying everything they hold dear.

"You can't reach me, Xanxus," Tsuna said. There was no response at all from the scarred man. He surveyed Tsuna, his face all screwed up, as though he's having an inner battle with himself. Finally, he pulled out a pair of guns as if out of nowhere and aimed them at Tsuna.

"To think that I'm using my weapon against you, a piece of trash…" Pulling the trigger, the roaring of a beam of fire blasted toward Tsuna with much force, and Tsuna evaded the lava-like menace, "You sure you want to dodge this one?" when he realized that he made a big mistake by doing so.

"PIERCE-SAN!" He cried out to her as she stood there, the flames bursting in her path. But as sudden as it came, a figure threw Alice to the ground and the fire burned with such destruction: it crushed Alice's hopes of seeing Xanxus defeated.

She caught the eyes of her savior and silently thanked the slightly scalded dog-boy for saving her. Why he saved her was a mystery to Alice. But she thinks that Pezzo, from utter contempt of her, began to change to a feeling of respect, and in his primitive mind loomed the thought that maybe at last he had met a friend.

"Get out of here!" Tsuna broke the moment and propelled himself forward when a hail of fire rained down upon him from above, ripping the earth to shreds beneath him. The boy wasted no time and snatched Alice up from where she stood, dragging her through the destruction into safety.

They were already halfway across the battlefield when Tsuna abruptly released her, afterwards speeding off in the opposite direction from which he came. Alice's legs gave way from under her like jelly, and she held onto her arm with strain while gazing at Tsuna's retreating backside.

"Good luck…"

Slipping the Wind Ring on her finger, she found the strength to stand tall and lost no time in hurrying to the others. "No time to be picky about who to save first," Alice said while breaking into a dash, only to stop running abruptly, her face shocked beyond reason.

"Where the fuck am I supposed to go to?" She pulled on her twin tails, still in a state of shock. As if she willed for the object to guide her, the Wind Ring glowed and glistened on her finger. She didn't know what it meant, and knowing her knowledge on the Ring is limited it only aggravates her more.

"Maybe it's malfunctioning? Or maybe it's some sort of clue? Gah! I don't know!" Alice hardly had time to think when, moving more and more rapidly, the closest pole fell, and she heard a deafening crash following afterward. An instantaneous chill ran through her.

"Oh no! Please be safe! Please be safe!" she said after breaking into a sprint. Opening her eyes, Alice gazed through the thick veil of dust that began to clear up. No sooner had it cleared up, the Wind Ring ceased glowing and a figure stood in the rubble. Alice's eyes widened at the sight of Hibari, stumbling toward her with the swaying of a boat.

"Y-you're okay…" she found herself saying, a faint tone of relief resonating in her voice. She only hoped he didn't notice. Hibari's face was turned towards her, with fiery eyes blazing at her in the mightiness of his hate. Just then Hibari's hand clasped like a steel trap around Alice's wrist, violently pulling her toward him.

"H-hey!" she panicked. "What's up with you?" she yelled angrily at him.

Paying no mind to the frantic female, Hibari slammed the Wind Ring into the hollow of his wristband, activating the antidote. _He was still affected by the poison_! Alice slapped herself in the face.

"I, uh, rushed as fast as I could, really. The Ring was glowing and stuff, and I couldn't figure out why. So I was, like, umm…" Alice began defending herself.

"Moron," Hibari grumbled, afterwards opening his palm, revealing the Cloud Ring.

"Take it," he threw the lump of metal with force, and Alice found herself catching it without a sweat.

"Where are you going?"

"Somewhere," he replied as he turned his back on her. She took this opportunity to bite her lip and stomping her feet lightly, her eyes locked onto her open palm: the print of Hibari's Cloud Ring was painfully evident on her hurting hand. _I hate you._

"So you helping me round up the Rings is out of the question," she walked after him, and he stopped so abruptly that his back collided with Alice's nose, and there was a minute of loud silence.

"D-damn you!" she barked. "Why'd you-" "I don't care about the Rings," Hibari's voice is dry and kind of bored. "I don't care about you, and I don't care about the herbivores." "Yeah, I figured you'd be a big jerk, even now. I just had to ask," she shrugged her shoulders, giving up apparently. Hey, at least she got the Cloud Ring, right? Turning away from Hibari, Alice was about to leave, "The Ring was glowing," when Hibari decided to speak.

"It was glowing when you approached." "R-really?" Alice jumped up.

"But why?"

"I don't care…" _Gosh, just when I thought he'd cooperate, he throws dirt in my eyes!_

"You're a total ass, you know that?" Hibari threw her a look that could kill.

"Don't follow me," he warned, leaving immediately afterwards. "You can't pay me enough to make me follow you," Alice commented. "Want me to put your theory to the test?" Hibari smirked over his shoulder, slightly raising his tonfa.

"Fuck off…"

Alice clearly lost the argument and she despised herself for it. The Namimori Disciplinary Committee Head walked off without any disturbances this time, and with the way his coat flowed in his wake, it made him look mysterious and cool.

"How I hate that guy," Alice muttered to herself as she couldn't help but stare in admiration. A slap in the face was all it took for her to regain her senses, and she was on her way. Above her head the explosive booming of fire against fire passed continuously. Xanxus and Tsuna moved with such lightning rapidity that Alice couldn't tell whether she saw a ghost or only the fiery flashes they made in the air. A massive flame shot out without warning, and it was good for Tsuna that he was so quick and nimble; for the flames that grazed a hair's breadth from his shoulder would have killed him. Instead, the concentrated force of fire had damaged the gym's roof beyond the possibility of repair.

"Fuck," Alice sped up her pace and slammed open the door of the school gym, completely oblivious of the glowing light resonating from the Wind Ring. Pieces of the roof had fallen into the spacious room, as was evidenced by the rubble in which Alice could not spot Chrome nor Mammon.

"Chrome!" Choked by the rising cloud of mist, she might have abandoned her efforts in despair, but the glowing light emitting from the Wind Ring seemed to serve as her guide.

"What is up with this thing?" Alice wondered aloud, and that's when she noticed a faint light coming from under the rubble. But there was no time to check it out, for she could hear Chrome's plea for help.

"Mukuro-sama…" Alice fought the urge to roll her eyes, "You alright?" and pulling her out from under the rubble with all the strength she could muster, she turned Chrome on her back.

Chrome's rosy wet face was turned towards Alice, and she smiled timidly at the worried blonde. Placing the Wind Ring into the hollow of Chrome's wristband. She heaved a sigh of relief once Chrome was injected with the antidote, but her relief was replaced with fear, feeling anything but comfortable near Chrome.

In fact, a chill tremor went through her as she realized that the thick mist was drifting near the girl, cloaking her as if hiding a secret. A deathly silence overwhelmed her, and suddenly, a leather-gloved hand shot forward and gripped Alice by the throat, and when that grip tightened she wilted and shrieked aloud. "Poor little Guard Dog…"

Somehow, hearing his voice made her sick to her stomach. "R-rokudo… Mukuro," she choked on her words.

"Did you not foresee my return, little one?" As he was thus speaking, he had risen her from the floor with great ease, holding onto her neck with such force that it made Alice cry out, and moving her legs like so much dead weight. She could hardly breathe, and the room seems to be spinning before her.

"No 'one is around to disturb us this time," Mukuro sneered, enjoying every pitiful sound she uttered.

"I truly am sorry it had to come to this, but in my defense," he dared laugh, and Alice started to see three images of him in his laughing fit.

"I _did_ warn you, little guard dog."

"Tsunami…" She closed her eyes.

"I say, what's the matter?" said Mukuro, with mild surprise, although amused still. "Do you regret trailing after the white god after all?"

"I let you down," said Alice, in a trembling voice, "I've let you all down."

She seemed to be talking to herself, and Mukuro hardly cared. Alice looked like she was sleeping, but the lingered tears upon her eyelashes broke that illusion. Alice felt more and more that all her dreams of how she would make up for her mistakes, were mere childishness, and that it was something she didn't understand, and now understood more than ever. _What comes around comes back around, I guess. _Alice smiled despite herself.

"Do not fret, for your master shall follow in your footsteps," Mukuro said, his voice distant sounding to her ears. A lump formed in her throat and rose higher and higher, tears that would not stop rolled down her cheeks.

"Arrivederci, little Guard Dog…

May you frolic in doggy heaven, and not man's."


	20. Goodbye Blues

It's been several months since my last update... I've been distracted for quite some time now, and I didn't really feel like writing as much on KHR cause of the whole Shimon arc. What have you done Amano. Not only that, I was on a quest to find an anime worth watching... As of now, I'm addicted to Tiger & Bunny. Satou is a genius! This show actually made me cry! It's just packed with emotion, humor and action! Owkay, I admit at first I was not so impressed. especially when I first read the title. But I'm glad I tried it out anyway.

If you're a fan of Ao no Exorcist, be sure to check out my sister's ask blog on tumblr, Ask-SuguroRyuji.

Sorry for making you readers wait so long, and it won't surprise me if some of you even gave up on this story. I'm just extremely lazy most of the time, so all I can do is apologize for my tardiness. Hope you like the chapter, and don't hesitate to review, even if you only got bad things to say.

Enjoy!

* * *

When the shock is over and her inevitable fate realized and accepted, Alice found the courage to look into Mukuro's mismatched orbs and a split second later, the girl silently wished she hadn't done so.

They were piercing, almost unendurable, they seem to contain in themselves a remarkable power which there is no gainsaying. A power impregnated with some mysterious quality, partly hypnotic, partly mesmeric, which seem to transport her into another world—the dark hole he created just for her.

What final self-control she possessed left her; if in fact she was a pure breed guard dog, she might as well have bitten her own front leg in a panic and howled. Mukuro was about to finish her off when an explosion occurred. The building wall went into flying fragments, and Mukuro almost flew into fragments with it. Mammon was caught in the out-draught of the explosion and was flung a score of feet away.

All in the same fraction of an instant, the fire-flashing of a massive flame from the sky hit the roof of the gym, and more rubble came crashing down from the heavens like heavy rain. Alice, barely conscious and still in Mukuro's hold began to realize that nothing short of a miracle could save her.

Indeed, a miracle happened when Mukuro cast the most extraordinary illusions before her very own eyes, saving her, but mostly himself from the rubble. Soon, Alice had the delight of feeling the iron grip of Mukuro's hand loosen, and with one vigorous effort he threw her to the ground, from which she winced as at an electric shock.

"Refrain yourself from staggering on your hind-legs, useless pup," Mukuro sneered, warning her not to move from her spot. Alice was panic-stricken at his actions and couldn't look at him without trembling. "The humiliated one appears…"

Nothing delighted the illusionist more than to see Hibari Kyoya make his way through the gaping hole of the wall, his tonfa glittering in his hold. Alice was now immeasurably alarmed, for she considered Hibari's image as an omen of her death, or, looking at the bright side of things, Mukuro's own death.

"You have come to fetch the pup, correct?" Mukuro dared speak to the time-bomb, wanting to see Hibari explode with rage.

"I don't care," Hibari took a step toward Mukuro, his beating heart filled with hatred and bloodlust so intense, Mukuro could taste it, he could smell it, he breathes it into his lungs.

"I've been waiting for your return. "

"Yes, aren't you the patient one," Mukuro mocked him, and as Hibari looked up and faced him a new flame was added to his rage and hatred, for he remembered the humiliation he experienced at the hands of the man before him.

"You say you don't care," he glanced at Alice for an instant, only for an instant, and again fastened his eyes on the face of his arch-nemesis. "So in that sense, I assume you want her dead as well."

The girl felt trapped; no matter how much Hibari despised Mukuro, there was no way he would disagree with him. "I. Don't. Care." Well, being ignored by the likes of Hibari is even worse.

"In that case," the sole of Mukuro's shoe came crashing down on Alice's injured arm, and she screamed as piercingly as if she wished to drive Mukuro away by her screams. "Let me finish her off, and I shall get back to you later," Mukuro chuckled with cruel enjoyment.

She felt the fervent pressure of his foot; she saw the mounting enthusiasm flashing in his eyes. While this passed, Hibari had been standing where he stood, still with a fixed gaze towards Mukuro – so fixed a gaze that, at moments of intense absorption, all other objects in the visible world seemed to vanish, leaving only him and the illusionist.

He didn't lie; caring about Alice's wellbeing was never his intention. But this was no time for explanations. Mukuro was here, and that was enough.

Meanwhile, Mukuro surveyed the prized possession under his foot; sneered at her; and took a closer look; then whirled his trident and made a gingerly poke at her; made another, and another; began to enjoy it; grew weary at last, and then indifferent and absent-minded.

"The least you can do is play dead," Mukuro uttered, pressing his foot down once more. Immediately from the depths of Alice's throat rose blood-curdling shrieks and screams, and tears came to her eyes, clouding her vision. In a mix-up with her screams there was a sickening snap, and Alice's arm felt weak.

It was a broken bone.

Mukuro heard it and knew; and Hibari knew, rushing in like a tiger and raining blow after blow, pushing Mukuro back. Dazed by the rapid succession of blows, Mukuro quickly snapped out of it and ceased Hibari's movements with a mighty clash of his trident.

Tonfa clashed trident, and lips were cut and bleeding, but Hibari could not penetrate his enemy's guard. Hibari pressed on, occasionally trying to sneak through Mukuro's defensive wall, and as he kept swinging his tonfa, doggedly, he heard Alice's vile and earnest curses, sobbing out and groaning in ultimate desolation and despair.

She couldn't give up the use of her arm, not at a critical time like this. But the truth hurts even more so than her now useless arm, and she has no choice but to face the facts.

Hibari and Mukuro continued to hack and slash with tremendous spirit, covered with streaming wounds. Despite this, they did not wince nor moan, hiding the sharp pain they were experiencing. Bitterly disappointed, humiliated, inexpressibly hurt and altogether unnerved, Alice supported her broken arm with her trembling hand. Still the fight went on, and so far they had seemed oblivious of her presence.

Then it was that she went mad.

Caution was thrown to the winds; forgotten was the will to live of her flesh. Even as Mukuro swung his trident about, she dashed upon him. So unexpected was her charge that she knocked him off his feet, sending him crashing into the rubble like an enraged bull.

As the veil of dust settled down, Alice could clearly see her mistake: her blue hair flying in thin tangled strings, the blood dripping down her forehead from a wound in the scalp, in her right hand, small and delicate, a trident, gripping it convulsively. She thought this was all imagination on her part, especially as she believed that Mukuro, not matter how much he desired to murder her, would never cause any harm on the girl that admired him greatly. "C-Chrome?" Alice uttered, feeling more ashamed than ever.

Chrome unconsciously uttered a gentle, piteous, and childlike moan. Then, like one from the dead, Alice looked upright, eyes flaming, sweat pouring down her face, shouting:- "Some fucking illusionist you are! You must have sold your soul to the devil to be this cruel!"

"This is your fault," said Hibari in an undertone.

Alice turned toward him, her face seeing white with anger. But, in such a cause, her anger could not intimidate Hibari, who's calmness melted into a dangerous aura emanating from his very being. "If you stayed put instead of charging at him like a fool, he wouldn't have fled," he said, and began to walk out. His tone and manner, if possible, angered Alice to a new level. It angered her enough to speak up, at least.

"You're the fool…" she gave him a nasty smirk of enjoyment, one of those dark transfiguring smirks that change the whole face, and belong to few faces, the shadowy smirk of the devil. "Mukuro is manipulating your every move, and you don't even realize it."

Hibari ceased his movements abruptly. She was getting under his skin, and he didn't like it one bit. "What was that?" He gave her the incredulous, pitying, icy stare that he kept for those who failed to behave as proper herbivores, and dared her to repeat her words.

By now, a dazed Chrome had made her way through the rubble. She had trouble seeing straight, nor remembering what had happened to her. Alice moved her lips, about to repeat the words that made Hibari sick to his stomach. But he cut short her insulting words with a solid blow to the face, and hit her so determinately, so fiercely, and with such a mixture of scornful indignation, tempered with cool, dispassionate shame for believing her words, even for one split second.

Alice withdrew, astonished, mortified, and discomforted. Her cheek was sore and bruised, and her thoughts went back to the day she swore revenge on Hibari Kyoya. Turning his back on her, Hibari walked off as he spoke, "I told you, I don't care about you or anyone else for that matter. All I want is to get back at Rokudo Mukuro," Hibari glanced over his shoulder, catching a glimpse of Alice's furious expression.

"Much like you want to get back at me…"

Alice stared intently at him, her eyebrows deepening into a frown of dislike and distrust, her eyes burning with hatred. He had become frozen for a moment, as it were: there was no denying that he recognized his vengeful self in the girl.

"You can go ahead and beat me when I'm done with Rokudo Mukuro," Hibari averted his eyes to Chrome who stood weak and giddy on her two feet. With her nostrils filled with dust, she frantically sneezed. "Don't get involved until then, Babyface…"

Having said everything he had to say, Hibari made his way out without looking back this time, and as soon as he disappeared from sight, Alice crashed down on her knees. From her position in the rubble Chrome heard her crying and rushed in to see what was the matter.

"Stay away!" She cradled her broken arm, shoulders shaking in her misery. "Don't come near me. Just don't!" And then she gave herself up to the sobbing that rose in her throat, making her hold herself and rock back and forth, back and forth to the strange, wounded sound of her own voice.

The presence of Chrome pressed so hard on her she could barely breathe. Crying and speaking at the same time, she continued. "I know I shouldn't blame you for this. For what he has done. But… _I can't take it anymore_. And it makes me _so damn mad_. He has no right to hurt me like this!"

Chrome moved her lips but no sound came out. She was staring at Alice, waiting for her to make a miraculous recovery as she always has. Precious seconds, minutes went by.

"I'm sorry," Chrome said quietly. "Can I… do anything for you?"

Slowly Alice shook her head.

"Will you be alright?" Alice nodded. She got back up on her feet and looked desolate and damaged, as if she were riding a bucking horse and fell off: Alice did not feel like climbing back up again.

From a distance she could hear Mammon mumbling to himself, and when she closed in on the baby illusionist he was repeating over and over: "I need the Wind Ring, Boss. I need it... I'll give you half of my savings."

From his babbling she knew he was partly delirious, and it was all because of the poison pumping in his veins. She stopped in her tracks, sensing the presence of the Mist Ring under the sole of her sneaker. Sure enough, the Wind Ring shone brightly once more; and bit by bit she was able to piece together what the Ring on her finger was for. Tracking down the Guardian Rings obviously had something to do with it, but you can never be too sure of anything.

"Give me a chance to redeem myself," Mammon mumbled on, while Alice proceeded to close in on him. Without a doubt in her mind, she released the antidote into his blood circulation with the Wind Ring. There was a sound of a tiny protest coming from Chrome, a feeling of panic washing over her.

"No' one dies in front of me," Alice's voice cracked. She faced Chrome, her eyes tired and serious.

"Not anymore."

Chrome had trouble looking at her properly. She could see from the manner in which Alice's arm was bent, that the bone was fractured, and that she must be in great pain; she thought of nothing else but of administering relief to Alice. "This doesn't hurt," Alice spoke, slightly raising her deformed arm. "You must feel even worse than I look right now."

Chrome did not fully understand the meaning of Alice's words; did she mean to provoke her?

"The guy you admire did this to me, and he even went so far as to hurt you, so that _must_ make you think differently of him, right?" "No!" The pit of Chrome's stomach suddenly iced over and she felt herself shaking her head.

"He cares for me," she went on. "He has hurt me, I can see that. But I still believe in him!" Alice was quiet, staring at Chrome as if her next lines were written all over her pale face. "In that case," her mouth was dry. "I don't want you near me anymore," Alice turned away, feeling like she was stepping out of a spotlight, and took a moment to collect herself: as long as Mukuro resides in Chrome's heart, Alice simply cannot risk being alone with her.

"I understand," she nodded slowly, a little heartbroken, watching her leave the scene behind her.

As Alice gazed at Tsuna and Xanxus in flight, she slowly dragged her feet across the ground, as if reluctant, and neared the next stage of her task. She saw a form lying on the ground not far away and gathered easily enough that it was Ryohei, grunting heavily.

"Yo," Alice cracked a smile, happy to see him despite the life-or-death situation. He saw a familiar pair of sneakers walk in front of him and stop, the jeans partly draping over them. "Man, am I glad to see your dirty shoes," Ryohei chuckled, too weak to properly look up.

Alice inserted the Wind Ring into the hollow of his wristband, watching as Ryohei started to stand up, but thought better of it and wound up sitting down on the ground. The next moment Ryohei looked at Alice as if she had blood on her face. "What happened?"

Ryohei jumped on his feet, momentarily forgetting about his dizziness. He quickly noticed her swollen, bruised and discolored arm. He was sickened by the sight, and his heart went out to her in a great wave of compassion. "It's nothing," she didn't feel like talking about it.

The next moment, he felt her arm about painfully, and made her sit down. "It's clearly broken," he said, and then, "Tell me exactly how it happened—what happened?" exclaimed Ryohei, with clenched teeth and knitted brows. She told him what she had been through; told him in broken sentences, with gasps of pain between them, and with a sudden jerk, he returned the bone back to its anatomical position.

"Fuck!" she swore in barbaric trebles, with her arm shivering, biting her lip, and trying not to cry with the pain returning warmth brought to her half-dead arm. Very dexterously and swiftly he removed his own sling meanwhile. He slung it from Alice's shoulder, stood back and looked at her. "That should do it, for now," said Ryohei, with an approving nod.

"As for that guy," he gazed at Lussuria, no longer ignoring his cries for help. "I want to help Lussuria out as well." "Well, I _did_ kick him below the belt," Alice said. "So I think he suffered enough."

After Lussuria thanked her repeatedly, Alice relieved him from his misery. She forced herself to look up, the Wind Ring shining on her finger, responding to the Sun Ring like a magnet. Climbing all the way up there with a broken arm is out of the question, but she figures she has to try. "You're not seriously thinking of climbing that thing, are you?"

"Well," Alice frowned. "My head aches and I'm tired, but I can't quit now. I've come this far."

"That's crazy! You're injured!" Ryohei roared.

"Tsunami's giving it his all, so I should do the same!"

"Unless you have the ability to fly like Sawada, I suggest you give up!"

Now engaged in argument with Alice, the two apparently forgot about Lussuria's presence. "Listen to me, will you!" Lussuria yelled with force, momentarily ignoring two pairs of eyes burning a hole in his face. "Forget it! You don't deserve my attention anyway!" Alice arched her brow, not quite understanding where Lussuria was getting with this.

"Umm," she closed in on the bedridden enemy. "Do you possibly know how to get up there safely?" Lussuria turned his head, avoiding her eye with a pout to follow. "Like you care," "I DO care!" Alice spat. "Out with it!"

"I won't tell, not if you keep yelling at me!" A waterfall of tears made their way down his face, hopelessly crying his crushed heart out. "A-ah! Don't cry! I-I'll stop yelling, okay?" She caved in surprisingly fast.

"Tissue," Lussuria sniffed, and Alice complied, whipping out a handkerchief from her pocket. "You're so kind," he said when Alice allowed for him to blow his nose in _her_ handkerchief, and she resisted the urge to shove it into his face.

"You ready to fess up now?" She questioned, tossing the soiled piece of cloth over her shoulder. Pushing his lips together, Lussuria emitted a short but shrill whistling sound that made Alice jump up in sudden alarm. The whistle was answered, and Pezzo dashed around the corner at breakneck speed, halting abruptly before Lussuria. His eyes twinkled gaily, wagging his imaginary tail and whined, asking to be stroked.

"That's a good boy," Lussuria pampered Pezzo with kind words. Pezzo shone. That was the best way for Alice to describe him. He radiated enjoyment. "Now, listen carefully, my _wittle Pezzopoo_." "Pezzopoo? How appropriate," Alice smiled, seeing Pezzo in a new light. "Mama wants for you to obtain the Sun Ring. Can you do that for Mama?"

Excited, Pezzo rapidly nodded his head, his tongue halfway sticking out his mouth. "You won't get a treat this time, I'm afraid. Mama's all tied up, you see!" Lussuria yelled out after the boy when he makes a dash at the pole, and with one slice of his metal claw, he completely cuts the pole in half, making it come crashing down close to Alice's side. Ignoring the girl's senseless shouting, Pezzo went and fetched the Ring like a good dog.

"Go ahead and take the Ring," Lussuria said. "You saved my life, so you should add it to your collection." "I appreciate it," Alice found herself struggling to remove the Sun Ring from Pezzo's powerful jaws; his lips lifted, the naked fangs appeared and his growling became low snarls. "Give me the damn Ring!" Once Pezzo grew tired of playing tug of war, he released his hold on the object and Alice fell square on her bottom.

"Don't worry about your partners in crime," she got up on her feet while glaring daggers at Pezzo. "I won't let them die." "Be careful, Wind Representative…" There is something rehearsed about the way he's talking. "Keep in mind that the others are _not_ as forgiving as me. If you mean to revive them, you should be prepared to face them in battle." Alice was on her guard at once, knowing by bitter experience what Lussuria meant.

"I'll back you up to the extreme," said Ryohei, with heart and soul. He fueled her confidence, and she thanked him for that. With her arm hanging awkwardly in a sling, Alice gazed out pensively at the night sky; despite the constant blasts of fire darting back and forth in battle, the night sky was soothing and beautiful to look at.

Was Tsuna proud of her? Alice hoped so.

She turned her back on Lussuria and walked off to finish what she started.

Upon entering the Lightning Battlefield, Alice scanned the area and saw Lambo, pale as death and trembling in all his limbs. "I found him!" Her eyes opened a bit wider and she rushed to the cow's side, immediately administering the remedy into his blood circulation. With a cold sweat upon his brow, Lambo seemed to recover slowly.

After a while, Lambo was blissfully asleep in his favorite position, his hands on his tummy. "He'll be okay," Ryohei said it with a sigh that was immediately lost in his smile. The two youngsters lightly tapped their fists together, and they winced upon contact, foolishly using their injured arms in this friendly moment.

Despite the pain surging through them, both Ryohei and Alice laughed outright, while Pezzo licked his chops as he watched the fun with interest. He had already demolished the pole, and with that, he also acquired the Lightning Ring. Alice got up off her knees, leaving Lambo in Ryohei's care.

She didn't move her head when she saw Levi's form on the floor, just her eyes. He prayed she wouldn't take notice of him. He closed his eyes and kept still, like a mouse in the shadow of a cat.

The next thing he knew, she held a tight grip on his wrist. Levi couldn't look; he was playing dead, and she was so quick, inserting the Wind Ring into the hollow of his wristband. And just as quick, she backed away. "Take a moment to recover," said Alice, and Levi flinched at the memory of her voice; he has yet to recover from fearing her every move.

Pezzo jumped on Alice. He pressed himself against her with his sharp claws, and he barked, his eyes round with amazement. Alice was surprised and a little flattered by the attention, even more so when she thought he'd actually shred her to pieces instead.

"O-okay boy," Alice struggled to keep him at bay. "Take it easy." Pezzo swallowed, licked his chops and caught his breath. Then, in a gesture she guessed meant Thank you, he closed in on her face and licked her cheek. The spot was wet and very slightly pink.

"You're welcome, now get off me," Alice mumbled, a little embarrassed; Pezzo was still a human. Being licked by a human, much less a guy, isn't exactly something you'd classify as normal. "He likes you, obviously." It didn't seem to bother Ryohei much as it does her. Suddenly, Pezzo lost interest in her and backed off, fading into the background. Alice was too surprised to speak and simply shrugged.

"Whatever," she dusted off her jeans, and spoke in her indifferent way. "Alice," Ryohei sounded alarmed, and with reason. Levi had fully recovered. He looked at her arm for a bit; it appeared to be unusable in his eyes. He did nothing for a while, just stood there. There was a panicky sort of wind about, swirling everything up and blowing dirt in his face, but he didn't shift.

"I'm gonna kill you." As he spoke she noticed the crafty glint in his eyes, and she felt that he held truth in his words. Like a bird in panic, the fluttering inside her wouldn't rest. She searched around with her eyes, calling for Pezzo, shouting his name. She didn't want to believe that he'd left the scene like a rat, betraying her.

No...

He never betrayed her. They were enemies from the beginning, and nothing could change that. Once she slipped her hand into her pocket, the pieces of the puzzle fell into place.

"He took the Rings…" Her mouth felt dry, and the chocking sensation of her pulse, thumping in her throat made her feel sick. "He took the fucking Rings, all of them!" She looked down at her feet as depression came sweeping over her soul.

Levi's weapons were immediately dispatched in every direction, and sparks of electricity literally dripped off the parabola. "Alice! Move away from there!" Cold sweat broke out upon Ryohei as he realized she wouldn't move an inch. He kept yelling out her name, and he almost lost hope of getting her to snap out of it.

Alice was silent and looked about, blinking and scowling. Her face was depressed and gloomy. She seemed to see and hear nothing of what was going on around her and to be absorbed by her mistake of trusting Pezzo. She shrunk from the mere thought of Yamamoto and Gokudera, dying, and wallowed in her own misery.

"I screwed up," she said, her face all at once distorted by a tearful grimace. "I screwed up bad." Her pale lips quivered, but her voice was inaudible. Just as Alice closed her eyes, she heard a high-pitched whistle, and a massive explosion rocked the building. It demolished the airborne parabola, and the concussion from the explosion knocked Levi out.

Clouds of dust rolled over the scene; as the dust decreased, there were the silhouettes of two Guardians on stand-by. "Dynamite will always be my best friend," Gokudera was all smiles, and twirled a lone dynamite stave in the air, eventually catching it again in a cocky way. "I still think you should get a new best friend," Yamamoto, who was now standing by Gokudera's side, began to chuckle in a significant way. "Right, Alice?"

Her eyes were big, her lips pitifully quivering; she was near to sobbing. The girl could do nothing but nod with her eyes shut tight. "Stop looking so pathetic," Gokudera chided, and the tears burst through like a dam had broken. She couldn't stem them. She sobbed aloud, shakily.

"I thought you wouldn't survive. I thought I was too late." The sobs became even more wrenching as she spoke, her voice shrill. "If this isn't an epic fail moment, I don't know what is." As her belief in her strength, intelligence, and infallibility rapidly crumbled, Alice got down on her knees and continued to sob like a baby.

"You know how it works."

Alice looked up at Yamamoto with the sorrowful expression of a child who needed coddling. "We protect, love, and cherish one another in this family, right?"

"Protecting is enough, baseball-freak," Gokudera spat, whereas Yamamoto chuckled freely. "I failed miserably," Alice's sobbing decreased to hiccups and deep breaths. Gokudera crouched down at her level, and Yamamoto, joined by Ryohei and the unconscious five year old, stood behind him.

"You are quite the idiot, aren't you?" asked Gokudera. Alice looked at him. Light reflected in her eyes. Ashamed, she said softly, "Yeah, I am." Reaching forward, he pinched her cheeks hard and made her snap out of it. "Last time I checked, four idiots are better than one."

"I extremely thought you were the smart one!" Presently Ryohei shouted at the top of his lungs, and at once, to the astonishment of all, dropped the five year old to the floor. "Watch how you hold him moron!" Gokudera ran to Lambo's side, picking up the helpless cow and cradling him in his arms. "And I was talking about the four of you, myself not included."

He turned his head with a huff to follow. Alice got up on her feet, continuously rubbing her cheek to relieve the pain. "Thanks for the wake-up call," she muttered. The smile they knew so well began to grow on her lips and in her eyes. "Any time. We idiots help each other out," Yamamoto smiled, Ryohei vigorously nodded his head. Gokudera simply said without the faintest hint of joking, "I'll shave your hair next time, seriously."

Basil smiled compassionately. "Lor' bless ye," he said, "this be madness, but they stand strong."

"I think they've suffered enough for one night."

"The Sky Battle is far from over, Shamal," said Reborn, with signs of agitation. His face was set determinedly, watching Tsuna fight for his life. Colonello looked grave; considered for some time; and at last said: "If only Alice wasn't injured; her job is to support the Guardians and she can't possibly do that in her condition."

Reborn noticed Ken looking down at his feet. Was he ashamed of his leader in crime? Was it concern for Alice that made him feel this way? No, it was not Mukuro he was ashamed of: his pride has been stung to the quick. It was wounded pride that made him ill. He was ashamed just because he, Joshima Ken, submits to the madness that is Mukuro when he hopelessly, stupidly fell for Mukuro's target, the Guard Dog.

"No need to wallow in self-pity, kid." Ken arched his brow, surprised at being talked to. "Shape up… Only Alice has the right to be depressed right now." Ken frowned and looked away instantly.

"How that shitty thief keeps getting back up is a fucking mystery to me," said a familiar silver-haired male in a wheelchair, and everyone turned to see the newcomers. "Looks like I made it in time," Dino seemed calm and collected, looking up at the monitor without a single trace of worry. Shamal, Basil and Colonnello were struck dumb with astonishment and surprise.

"You're late, Dino." The baby hit-man wasn't exactly brimming with patience. "Sorry," Dino apologized, only now taking his eyes off the monitor.

"I wouldn't care less if you arrived late. Just explain why Squalo's risen from the grave, will you?" questioned an impatient Shamal. "Long version of the story, or short?" Dino joked with a radiant smile, and Squalo rolled his eyes, wishing the shark had finished him off when it had the chance.

"Dino took some precautions at the Rain Match, not trusting Yamamoto to take the win. He did not expect, however, for Squalo to be swallowed up by the shark in Yamamoto's place," Reborn explained in his own words. "No need to be so harsh, Reborn. I do trust the boy. It's just that Squalo is much more likely to kill his opponents, which makes him highly dangerous," Dino piped in, and Squalo's head shot up as if feeling insulted.

"Flattering me won't make you win my respect, Bucking Ass Dino." "It's Bucking Horse," Dino snapped. A lot of people mess around with his title lately, and he grew weary of it. Soon after, the Cervello pair noticed Squalo's presence. They declared that the Sky Match will continue, and that everyone must enter the observation area. Dino had nothing against it and obliged, followed by his loyal subordinates.

In the meantime Pezzo, unable to contain his happiness dashed across the field with lightning speed. Yamamoto was the first to spot him and quickly blocked Pezzo's path, sword at hand. Before he could even think of escaping, Pezzo found himself completely surrounded. "There's nowhere left for you to run," said Alice. Frothing at the mouth, Pezzo hissed long and venomously. They could hear the beast within him.

"Hand over the Rings and we'll spare your worthless hide," Gokudera showed signs of impatience, shaking his clenched fist at the glaring mutt. As if out of nowhere, Alice sensed the presence of countless knives cutting through air, and she yelled out for everyone to move at once. At first, Gokudera was sceptic; since when did Alice obtain a spider-sense like ability?

All his doubts vanished upon seeing the trail of knives sticking out of the ground where they stood just seconds ago. "Damn," Belphegor slowly made his presence known, a batch of shiny knifes in his hold. "I thought you said her mind was warped beyond the point of recovery," he sneered. "Along with that arm of hers, right Mammon?"

The baby illusionist appeared as if part of a magic trick, and he looked down upon his grinning colleague; the Cheshire Cat would be put to shame after seeing Belphegor's wicked grin. "I was there when she fell in complete despair," Mammon seemed somewhat shocked to see Alice, her eyes following his every move.

"It doesn't really matter," Belphegor whirled a knife with his finger. "Not like she's a force to be reckoned with, anyway." "Take it easy Babyface," Gokudera noticed the agitated look on Alice's face; she was about to blow. "I suppose so. We have obtained the Rings, so the Boss might as well claim the title as Tenth Generation Boss of the Vongola."

"If you think you can walk out of here unscratched, you're mistaken," Yamamoto panted somewhat with a glance before him; his injuries were getting the better of him. "Hum! You claim to have the situation under control?" Pausing in his speech, Mammon looked long and earnestly at the teenagers. He extended what appeared to be a bundle of tentacles from under his hood. The long, sinuous, and supple tentacles wound themselves about Gokudera and Yamamoto's neck, and expanding further; then, as they struggled, the tentacles were wrapped on their windpipe like pads of steel.

A look of horror swept over Alice's face. With a convulsive movement of her body, she sprang forward and attempted to fell Mammon to the earth with a sharp kick – and in the same instant Belphegor saw his chance and drove his knife to the hilt in the young girl's chest. She reeled and fell partly upon Ryohei, staining him with her blood.

"How unlucky you are," Belphegor gazed at his bloody knife, shuddering with pleasure. "It seems your fate is to sustain injuries non-stop." "B-bastard…" Alice wheezed. There was no color in her face, and she could do nothing but sweat and sweat, and feel all cramped up.

"Just kidding," he sneered once more. "As I thought, you're breathtakingly beautiful when covered in your own blood. It brings out the color of your eyes." Ryohei narrowed his eyes, silently cursing himself for being so useless. "I suggest that you stop creeping around and enjoy the show. If not… I'll be forced to beautify another part of your body."

Tighter the tentacles pressed, and tighter yet. They couldn't possibly breathe. As they still struggled vainly, the seven senses of man were squeezed out of them. "Stop it," Alice shivered. The clouds blotted out the dreadful spectacle and left them in the dark. Presently, when the moon emerged again, Belphegor was standing before the now released teenagers, coughing and gasping for breath. Belphegor muttered: "What did I miss – damn it."

When Alice looked at the situation more clearly, she spotted Chrome's gleaming trident at the base of Mammon's neck. The baby didn't look at all alarmed, and instead emitted a proud aura. "It's the chick with the weird name!" Ryohei exclaimed. "It seems that I have underestimated your illusionary abilities," Mammon commented smugly. "You're looking pale around the gills, so I doubt you can keep up with this charade."

True enough, Chrome looked like she was about to collapse. Her face was so pale you could easily mistake her for a ghost. Her slender fingers did all they could to keep the shaky trident in place. "Lucky," Belphegor took a step forward, ready to slice the female illusionist to pieces. Alice was about to get herself involved again, much to Belphegor's annoyance when there came a low metal sound—a horrid cold sound of something airborne that made Belphegor jump back two clear feet. Alice went down at that split second, the projectile striking Ryohei in the face, and she heard him curse out to the night sky like no tomorrow.

"R-Ryo," Alice panicked. "You okay?"

He merely grumbled on the ground, his hands plastered on his face as he tried to shrug it off. "Who in their right mind would-" She froze. Her eyes paused on the projectile, lying a little ways next to the pissed off boxer. "A lone tonfa…" With a frown Alice turned her head. Hibari moved quietly through the night air, his sharp eyes and ears alert for anything that might savor of the unusual, and so it was that he saw a breathless Gokudera and Yamamoto upon the ground, while they did not notice him at first. By now Chrome had stopped shivering and silently thanked Hibari for making his presence known.

"I forgot this guy was still around," Belphegor exclaimed, the usual grin on his lips slowly disappearing. "Oi, Pezzo…" The boy perked his ears, his eyes following Belphegor's form, picking up a rock from the ground. "Deliver the Rings, mutt." Then he tossed the rock pettishly and hit Pezzo above his right eye, only for Pezzo to run off at once, whining and barking uncontrollably.

"That's just cruel," Alice couldn't help but mumble to herself. Hibari's ears picked up on her words, looking straight at her and ignoring Belphegor's taunting attitude. He was dissatisfied with the pacific aspect of Alice's face which displayed a pleasant and friendly expression despite the situation, together with a pair of big crystal-blue eyes and round pink cheeks that refused to look formidable. His flaming eyes betrayed glints of cruelty and brutal consciousness of power; in other words, he was extremely pissed at her air-headedness.

He uttered out one word only, "Pathetic," and ran to meet her. He struck at Alice with his tonfa, and she flinched in fear, but Hibari halted to a stop. The tip of his tonfa was an inch removed from her face. "Start moving, Babyface." Then, while Belphegor and Mammon stood astonished, she turned and fled like the wind. She went like a buck when the dogs wake it from sleep, till at last she caught up with Pezzo.

She threw herself down on the ground and panted till her breath came back, and it was then that she noticed the atmosphere. The sky was filled with the brooding stillness that often precedes a storm, and the wind crept along with a low, wailing cry. Before her eyes was Xanxus, sealed in a massive block of ice, and the man didn't show any signs of getting out of there any time soon.

His angry eyes still sends chills down Alice's spine despite his state; but she will better understand the situation when she hears the end of the story from Tsuna. "It's all over now," Tsuna was bruised and scratched and torn. His words, and the strained voice in which he spoke them, made it appear as if he addressed some person who was not the American girl by his side, but someone far away.

"Take it easy, Tsunami," Alice warned him, and Tsuna couldn't help but crack a smile. Clearly he is in much better shape than she is. Suddenly, his legs wobbled under him, and with a suffocating sensation he began sinking to the ground. He was aware of a feeble gratification as he saw solicitude leap into his eyes; then blackness smote him, and at the moment of smiting him he had fainted. The ringing of the door bell aroused him. He opened his eyes and found that he was indoors.

A glance at the clock told him that it was twelve thirty, and from the direction the sun's rays streamed into the room he knew that it was in the afternoon. "Where am I?" He sits up in his bed with tremendous speed. His big eyes hurriedly scanned the area, and he grew even more confused. "I'm in my room… I'm home?"

"About time you woke up, no-good Tsuna. Any more of you sleeping around and I'd be forced to shoot you." Standing at the foot of his bed was Reborn, lifting the brim of his hat with his gun. "Reborn! What happened? I don't remember a thing!"

"You sure do make for a good drunk," Reborn grinned. "I drank alcohol?"

"And damn were you good at it. I'm very proud of you, Tsuna."

"Now I _know_ you must be joking!" Tsuna exclaimed rather loudly. There was no way the little baby would ever be proud of a failure like him. "Hurry up and get dressed," Reborn tossed a random shirt in Tsuna's face. Upon walking out the door, Reborn informed Tsuna that everyone was getting together at Yamamoto's place that evening to celebrate their victory.

Shortly after, Tsuna stood before the Yamamoto residence, and while it rained confetti on the steps, he was greeted by his friends and family members. "Everyone…" He was clearly overwhelmed with the number of people gathered under one roof. "Tenth!" Gokudera practically dragged poor Tsuna inside, much to Haru's dismay.

"Don't be so rough on him! He must still be injured after winning the sumo competition, Gokudera-san!" "It's okay, Haru," Tsuna smiled nervously. _He's always been like this anyway._ "No it's not! Get your hands off of Tsuna-san before you hurt him!" "Would you get lost woman? No 'one invited you!" Gokudera yelled in Haru's ear, and eventually she began pulling on his hair for good measure.

"Did you just touch my _hair_?"

Tsuna struggled to step in-between, but luckily Yamamoto gave him a helping hand. "She totally messed up my coiffure!" "Come on Gokudera. We're here to celebrate, not to complain about your hair," Yamamoto smiled brightly. "What are you, a girl?" Shamal joined in shortly after downing a bottle of Californian wine.

"Hold on a moment!" Benjamin excused himself from Tsuyoshi's presence and made his way through the people, eventually snatching the bottle of wine from Shamal's hold. "Where did you possibly get this?" "Huh?" Shamal arched a brow, not at all fazed by Benjamin's solid frowning. "That cute lady gave me a bottle." Benjamin couldn't believe it. Shamal actually walked over to Ami and chatted her up, constantly throwing in some compliments here and there.

"How I _hate_ Italians," Benjamin gave a sob without him realizing as he felt his heart shatter. "Let it all out buddy." Tsuna watched as Benjamin was being comforted by Tsuyoshi, patting him lightly on the back. "It's not like she's into Shamal anyway," he shook his head, a smile spreading across his face.

"Tenth, you do know that this isn't about the stupid cow's homecoming and the sumo competition, right?" _It's way obvious we're celebrating our victory in the Ring Conflict._ Tsuna sighed. "I know already." "R-really? So you're okay with it? About Babyface leaving for America, that is…" Gokudera mentioned, suddenly inching closer to Tsuna. _I totally forgot she's leaving today! _

"A-ah, yeah. Speaking of Pierce-san. Where is she?" Gokudera ran his fingers through his hair with a sigh. "S-she didn't leave already, did she? Without even saying goodbye?" "She's in the hospital," Benjamin piped in. His icy blue eyes seemed to look right through Tsuna, freezing him on the spot. "B-Benjamin-san… About that," Tsuna stammered, and Benjamin intensified his gaze on the boy. _I can't possibly lie to him! He can tell right away!_

"Well, Pierce-san kinda…"

"Is it over with? The turf war, that is."

"Uh, yeah! It's absolutely over and done with!" Tsuna nodded his head vigorously, never being happier upon mentioning the Ring Conflict. "I suppose that's a good thing." The blonde man leaned in, whispering the words, "My advice is that you should not accept leadership of this ridiculous gang you dragged my daughter in. Before you end up in the gutter."

At those last words his voice—quiet and even through the earlier part of his warning—began to sink through to Tsuna. And with a hopeless, heart-broken expression dreadful to see, the boy nodded once more, only slowly this time. With both hands in his pockets, Benjamin left for the door despite Tsuyoshi's wish for him to stay longer.

"What's up with him?" Gokudera questioned Tsuna. "I have this feeling that he knows," Tsuna mumbled. "He knew all along, maybe…" "What?" Realizing that he's been babbling to himself, Tsuna shook his head and snapped out of it. With a smile in Gokudera's direction, he said, "Nothing. Nothing at all." Still a bit unsure of it all, Gokudera decided to drop it anyway and sighed.

"It sure is inconveniently crowded in here, huh? Still a nice party though," Tsuna changed the subject. His heart was still pounding in his throat upon remembering Benjamin's words, and it messed with his mind. "Not really…" Tsuna snuck a peak at Gokudera's face and grew surprised. Gokudera looked quite somber. "Babyface is a serious pain in the ass, so she should be here to mess things up. Every party needs a pooper to make things more lively, right?"

"Gokudera, you're missing the whole point of being a party pooper…" Tsuna sweatdropped. Can't say that he disagrees with his right-hand man, though. Everyone talked a little louder than natural in an instinctive desire to make the party go, and there was a great deal of noise in the room. But there was no general conversation. Each one talked to their neighbor; to their neighbor on the right during the soup, fish and entree; to their neighbor on the left while eating sushi and whatnot.

No' one was connected at all. Connected like a family, like before. As soon as everyone came to realize this, it turned into a quiet and saddened party. The absence of Alice Pierce weighed heavy on the hearts of all. Before darkness could steal the last rosy glow of dusk, all attention was attracted by the sound of distant shouting, as of many people raising their voices at once. Nearer and nearer came the tumult.

The door slid open and in came Dino from the hospital, carrying Alice into the cozy sushi restaurant. As if Alice weighed only a feather, even with a fresh cast on her arm, Dino tenderly deposited Alice on her own feet. She frowned, puffing out her cheeks disapprovingly. "I proved my point didn't I? I'm strong enough to carry you all the way here," Dino explained while scratching his head. Alice merely scoffed and looked away, and only in that instant she noticed all eyes on her.

"What?" she asked, confused as to why she's so interesting to look at. "What do you mean by that! We were worried sick about you!" Hana stepped forward and shook some sense into Alice. Upon closer inspection, it was revealed that Hana was about to burst into tears.

"You made us wait for so long!"

"I dunno… I was hospitalized maybe?" Alice commented with a stupid look, slowly raising her broken arm. On cue, the sound of distant thunder reached everyone's ears, and Tsuyoshi laughed. "I'm sure you're hungry as a horse, so help yourself and eat."

Alice smiled gratefully. She urged for Yamamoto, Gokudera and Tsuna to sit with her and the moment they did, a memory of the four of them flashed before their eyes. The first time they hung out; the first time she grew homesick; and the first time she struggled with the Japanese etiquette. "What's up with your face?" Alice questioned after taking a bite. "You're potty-trained, that's what," Gokudera replied with a grin. The way she skillfully picks up her food with the chopsticks-as if they were an extension of her fingers- it shows that she has learned a great deal.

"When in Rome, do as the Romans do," Ryohei said, and all his friends gave him a questionable look. "I read it in a book." The boxer defended himself. "Since when do you read books?" Ryohei turned a tad bit red in the face, and in the end he yelled at Gokudera to mind his own business. "What's gotten into Onii-chan all of a sudden?" Kyoko wondered while Haru shrugged. _That_ _moron,_ Hana thought, and blushed redder yet than Ryohei.

After Alice filled her stomach with food and grew content, Lambo was the first to doodle a funny face on her cast. She thanked the cowboy and ran her fingers through his curly afro. Tsuna followed with his own autograph, and the others followed suit. At first she didn't quite realize this, but currently, she was showered with love and affection.

Benjamin had said they should leave for the airport now, but Alice thought he might let her chat with her friends for a little while longer. "We'll miss our flight," he said, when Alice rose from her seat. "Why didn't you book the last flight to California?" cried Alice, for she felt like she couldn't say goodbye to everyone just yet.

"You'll come back eventually, so stop complaining," Benjamin couldn't stop smiling upon seeing Alice's surprised expression. After all the suffering she had been enduring, Alice enjoyed a blissful feeling such as she had not experienced for a long time. All the best and happiest moments of her life-especially her earliest childhood, when she used to be undressed and put to bed, and when leaning over her Benjamin made her laugh with the silliest stories, and burying her head in the pillow, she happily fell asleep. She promised him she'd go home with him, and going home is what she'll do.

Dino offered to accompany them to the airport, and much to his relief, Benjamin accepted. "As long as you're not driving," he commented with a snort. "I see," Dino hung his head in defeat while Romario couldn't help but laugh heartily. Ami kissed Alice as if she was her dearest daughter. "You've brought something into my house that makes everything warmer and pleasanter. You should know that there is always a place for you here, no matter what."

Alice had never heard Ami speak like this before, and she didn't know what to say. She knew that her voice was trembling when she bade her guardian goodbye. Haru, Hana and Kyoko said their goodbyes in a cheerful and hopeful matter. "We made you a little something," Haru handed her what seems to be a photo album, and since Alice couldn't open it herself, Haru found it her duty to do so. Some of the pictures Alice was in looked horrible in her eyes; but she didn't complain. As it was, her heart was very full, and the tears rose to her eyes. Everyone was so kind, and they were all genuinely sorry to have her go.

"Thanks," she whispered in heart-breaking gratitude.

"Do me a favor," Shamal smiled with his hands in his pockets. "When you arrive in California, get yourself a tan." Almost at once Benjamin shot Shamal down with a deadly glare. "What _does_ he have against me?" He muttered under his breath with a stroke of his chin.

"Italian-phobia," replied Dino, glancing with inquiring sympathy at the Italian doctor; and, after a short pause, he added with a sly smile, "I'm glad it didn't rub off on Alice, that's for sure. Wouldn't want for her to hate me." Alice shared a glance with Ryohei. When their eyes met in the glance, it was clear that they understood one another. Ryohei's eyes said: "Goodbye, until we meet again." He gazed silently, good-humoredly, with a faint smile, at his friend. He recalled the day when she barged in the boxing club, destroyed the door, and demanded for him to train her. Her attitude always got him fired up, and now he'll have to make do without her.

"Damn it," Gokudera grumbled and attracted attention to himself. "Are you crying?" Alice inquired ever so curiously. "Why the hell would I cry? This just sucks, is all!" She winced at the volume he carried in his voice. Realizing his mistake he spoke more softly, his eyes darting back and forth from Alice's face to his feet. "I just…" Gokudera put his hands in his pants pockets. "I'm going to miss having you around," he said. He had obviously prepared the sentence beforehand.

Alice felt a bit lonely upon hearing his words. She bit the inside of her cheeks, somewhat saddened at the moment. Gokudera said, "You're going to look like shit again, Babyface," He was referring to her crystal blue eyes, filled to the brim with unshed tears, and frankly, he didn't feel like seeing her cry.

"You're not a baby anymore, so don't you dare cry," he threatened with his finger pointed straight at her. "But," she sniffed, coming close to sobbing. "You owe me money!" Tsuna couldn't help but chuckle at her reasons for crying. Gokudera didn't think it was funny. "I'll pay you back! You know I'm good for it, you dolt!" Gokudera smacked her upside the head, knocking some sense into her.

"I'm injured, yes-man!" Alice hissed, giving Gokudera a shove with her good arm. "You don't act like it, Babyface!" The quarrel was, in all appearance, meant for them to say goodbye in their own rowdy way. Yamamoto was about to go say goodbye properly when Dino held him back, his hand lingering on the boy's shoulder.

With a raised brow, he gazed at the blonde in confusion. Dino didn't say a word. Instead, he ruffled up Yamamoto's raven-black hair with a smile.

Facing Tsuna at this moment, she was at a loss for words. "I hate you, you know that?" She sure could have said something more charming than that. Tsuna's face brightened nonetheless. "You should really stop biting the inside of your cheek," he managed to say with confidence. "It's a clear sign you don't mean what you say, remember?"

"Super duper intuition much?" Alice said with a poke in his side, and Tsuna almost jumped out of his skin. "Don't do that Pierce-san!-" Currently, Alice flew at him and hugged Tsuna's head off: he was shocked. In the end he hugged poor Alice like close family, and so indeed she was.

"Group hug!" A pair of wide-awake five year olds ran in at that moment, throwing their arms round Alice's neck and hugged her tight. Fuuta had patiently waited for his chance to say goodbye while standing beside Nana, his hand in hers. His patience has run out by now and he tore himself away from Nana's side, wanting nothing more than to join Lambo and I-Pin's reckless actions.

"I'm gonna miss you, Alice-nee!" The boy tackled her mercilessly, crying and sobbing his eyes out. As soon as he did so, Lambo and I-pin followed with their own siren-like wailing. They were at this period extravagantly and preternaturally fond of Alice, and she knew this well after showing her this much affection. Alice hugged Fuuta's soft body in her one arm as best she could, and found that she was crying herself at this sorrowful parting from her loving comrades.

"Alice," Benjamin sounded impatient. "Time is running out."

"Yeah, I know Dad." She rolled her eyes with mild annoyance. Haru conveniently handed the photo album to Dino, since he'll be joining Alice and Benjamin to the airport in his car. Again, Yamamoto made a move to say goodbye, and Dino simply shoved the photo album in his hands. "Benjamin-san, you mind if Takeshi comes along with us?" Leaning against Dino's red convertible, Benjamin frowned. "It's your damn car," he replied grumpily.

Alice chuckled.

"I think I'm making progress with your Dad," Dino smiled goofily as he made his way behind the wheel. The once impatient Benjamin refused to step into the vehicle now. "Are you sure about this, Boss?" Romario asked hesitantly after Dino started the engine; much like Romario thought the vehicle would explode, the engine purred like a satisfied kitten. "It'll be fine. Stop worrying Romario," Dino grinned from ear to ear. "Besides… I consider Alice to be a very dedicated subordinate."

"Get in the car," Alice turned to her old man, and Benjamin seemed to glance over at Tsuyoshi for help. The restaurant owner laughed heartily at their argument and suggested for Benjamin to just listen to his stubborn daughter. "I'll get you there safe and sound as if our lives depend on it," Dino's head popped out of the window, still with that cheerful smile. "That's what I'm afraid of!" Benjamin was about to grab a hold of Dino's collar and pulling him through the window when Alice intervened.

"Just get in the front seat Dad," she said. "I have to sit next to _him_ of all people?" "I like you too Benjamin-san." Yamamoto buckled his seatbelt and hers, while Alice was too busy scrolling down the window to notice.

"Tsunami," she wanted to peek out the window, but her seatbelt wouldn't let her. "Make sure you tell Chrome goodbye for me, okay?" "Uh, sure thing," Tsuna nodded. "And don't forget Basil." "No worries," Tsuna nodded once more. "And also… could you tell Kyoya I left him a surprise in the boys' restroom?" "That I will NOT mention!"

Tsuna looked shocked out of his mind, leaving Alice to laugh till the tears ran down her cheeks. She did her best to contain herself, but it was no use. This was goodbye. Everyone waved as they drove, away, "You'll always have a place here, Alice, honey, and the best of luck in California!" Ami cried.

There was an uncomfortable silence for a minute or two in the back of the car. Yamamoto found that he couldn't look at Alice without feeling lost inside, so he watched out the window as the many buildings pass by. "It sure is nice out, huh?" Dino shook Yamamoto awake with his sudden loud voice. "It's night out. Or are you telling me you spend nights like these partying with booze and women, is that it?" "You sure make it hard for me to start a conversation," Dino sulked a bit, all the while pressing his foot down on the gas pedal.

"Leave him alone, Dad," Alice piped in from the backseat. "He's not like that at all. He doesn't even have a girlfriend." "I wonder why? He's obviously brimming with self-confidence," Benjamin replied sarcastically. "That's because he _loves_ me_._"

Dino felt himself lose control over the steering wheel for a moment, but managed to recover before he drove headfirst into a tree. "I love you like a brother! Geez Alice!" "You could still be my Dad's future son in law…" Alice mumbled lowly and sinking back into her seat. She never was a quitter.

Afterwards she watched Yamamoto from the corner of her eye. He didn't do anything else other than looking out the window. She kept her eyes on him as persistently as ever, and with that strange air as if all this were make-believe and she expected him to burst into laughter, to joke around, and act like himself again.

There was an odd stress in the situation which began to make Alice uncomfortable. She waited. She frowned. And it turned into an angry frown as time passed. "Did I do something to upset you?" Alice said sharply. He looked as startled for a moment as though he had discovered her presence only that very moment. But this passed off almost at once. Then a good-humored and rather pitiful smile showed itself on his handsome face, which silenced the girl.

They drew near the airport, both Alice and Benjamin prepared to take flight. Despite Yamamoto not talking to her, Alice was very much excited. She loved to be on the wing.

"See ya, Alice," Dino's coffee-brown eyes were clouded with sadness. He reached out and ruffled up her hair one last time, his hand lingering a bit before retreating again. Alice's bangs covered her eyes, so Dino could only guess how she felt right now. "Alice… In my heart, you will always stay," Dino whispered. "You'll never be replaced by anyone."

Her troubled eyes studied him intently, and then her face suddenly brightened. "How cheesy," She answered, smiling at him, and deeply touched by his show of genuine feeling. She knew in her heart that he doesn't love her, at least not the kind of love she was hoping for. But she felt happy and content hearing him say _Alice_ and _love_ in the same sentence.

"Benjamin-san," Dino asked, placing his hand upon Benjamin's arm familiarly, "Care to give them a little time alone?" For an instant Benjamin hesitated, but he caved in at the sight of the hopeless boy, gazing at his feet with his hands dug deep in his pockets. "I suppose we don't have to rush." "You're very kind," Dino grinned, and his hold on the man only intensified. "Don't touch me."

The next moment Yamamoto and Alice stood, seemingly alone, facing each other, as motionless as two statues. His gaze never wavered from her. She knew he was deliberately not saying a word, but the reason to that was a mystery to her. The almost painful stillness was broken by Yamamoto, and she marked the tremor in his voice. "So this is it, huh?" "I know," said Alice.

He took her face between his hands and looked into it as if he would never withdraw his eyes more. Her face was warm and flushed under his touch. Looking more scared than anything, Alice shut her eyes firmly and felt her heart, like a bird, trapped in its cage, banging at her ribs. He was about to kiss her with a degree of passion which had not before entered into his rapidly beating heart, when Alice put a stop to his actions, his lips a mere breath away from hers.

"You can wait, right!" she exclaimed impulsively, still with her eyes shut. Then, suddenly becoming conscious of the natural suggestion of his actions, he blushed deeply; but not more so than Alice, who turned away her face to hide her flaming cheeks. "You said I was worth waiting for."

Her eyes fluttered open and she refuses to meet his gaze. He ended up kissing her on the forehead, the eyes, the cheeks and made a mental note to stay clear from her lips. Alice's face grew a little white, and Yamamoto took her in his arms, just holding her close to him. The action was full of love and tenderness.

"I love you," he whispered, "don't go; don't go," he pleaded. Her eyes instantly filled with tears. "You'll wait for me, right? No matter how long it takes; you'll wait for me, Takeshi?" After Yamamoto agreed to wait, she buried her face in his shirt, and said goodbye.

Together with Dino, he watched as the plane took off into the dark sky. "You feeling okay?" Dino questioned. As of now, the sound of pouring raindrops reached Yamamoto's ears. "I feel like closing this distance between us already," Yamamoto said, his voice trembling with feeling. Dino sighed. "Ever heard of long-distance relationships?"


	21. Future Pains

_Oh my gawd it's been a long time since I last updated! I blame my lack of interest in KHR, leading me to think about quitting. But alas, since you guys love the story which was clear to see in the poll I made, I decided to continue anyway. All I ask in return is a few more reviews, since a lot of you read the story. If you love it, the least you can do is leave a review and tell me just how much you love it, right? You can also point out something you don't like. Just review and tell me all about it. Good or bad, it'll make me happy that someone reviewed anyway. I'm turning into a review-nagger aren't I? Well anyway, I'm not forcing anyone to do anything. That's all I had to say. So enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

"Dad," said Alice one morning, as they rose from the breakfast-table, "I feel like taking a long walk." "I suppose its natural you feel like exploring. You may go, only keep out of danger and come home in time for dinner," Benjamin answered, and Alice set off at once.

Dressed simply, in some soft clinging material of white, with a modestly low-cut at the throat, and sleeves that ended in filmy lace just below the elbow-her lithe, softly rounded form, had all the charm of girlish grace. She has yet to throw out her dirty but precious sneakers, unfortunately.

While exploring her hometown, lots of people began to notice her. She heard them whisper to one another. They said that Alice was bad news; they called her names and she immediately lowered her head, her happy-go-lucky attitude diminishing greatly. This is the place where she was born, where the people know everything about her. Her dark past cannot be forgotten. "Guess I shouldn't expect much from anyone," she said vaguely.

Her hometown is a rather rich, beachfront city, famous for its warm, sandy beaches. As the waves washed lightly against her now bare feet, Alice felt a sense of nostalgia growing in her chest.

"The sea," she smiled. "You're filled with forgiveness, right?" She squatted down in the soft sand thinking of the time when her mother and father were still together, in the house where she had lived until the divorce. Her one brother, five years older than herself, had been on her mind more now that she has returned.

"It's been six years ago," Alice said in a whisper. "I haven't seen or spoken to him for six years."

Her mind hopped about. Memories came and went. A woman in some way sweeter and purer than herself, passed her by. She was clinging onto the arm of a man, chatting animatedly about what to have for dinner. The woman walked with a swinging stride, going swiftly and freely like a beautiful young animal.

Alice felt envious.

Here she was, all alone at the beach with a gradually healing arm. The distance between her and her loved ones only keeps growing, and she feels like the darkness will take a hold of her once more because of this.

The sun had begun to fall rapidly down the sky. With a pair of sad eyes, Alice dusted herself off and walked along the shore. She talked to herself to drive off the loneliness, and occasionally stooped down to pick up a shell or some seaweed. "Vongola much?" Alice smiled. She ended up keeping the shell, and her eyes didn't seem clouded with loneliness as much.

She suddenly stopped in her tracks.

There, in the sand was the body of a boy. It lay still, his face buried in the sand. At once she concluded the boy had been killed. The body had been buried thus halfway. Alice would be blamed for something she didn't do. She turned and started to tiptoe away, making no noise. Then she stopped again.

"This isn't like me." She bit her lower lip. "I stopped running away a long time ago, didn't I?" She imagined the trial on Death Mountain, meeting Dino and his doubts about her joining the mafia, and eventually proving to him that she _did_ belong.

She drew nearer to the body. "Hey, dude," she called, "Hey, dude—are you okay?" The boy groaned as if asleep. Eventually, he came to and looked at her. "The fuck happened?" "That's what I'd like to know," Alice rolled her eyes, secretly relieved he was indeed alive and kicking.

"Damn it." The boy gritted his teeth and got up, still a little wobbly at first. "You're bleeding," Alice pointed out the cut at his temple. His face was pale and bruised, and judging by his messy clothes he was lying there for several hours, which brings her to an interesting question. "How come nobody tried to help you?" "Cause nobody gives a fuck! Piss off will you?" Alice felt like clobbering his mouth shut, but she didn't give in to temptation.

"Now look here," she frowned. "I just wanted to help, is all."

"Girls like you ain't worth shit in a fight, so what makes you think I need your fucking help?" He snapped, but as soon as he laid his devouring eyes on her and kept them there, he fell silent.

He looked her over with critical affection. The boyish attitude, the chubby cheeks and her eyes which had begun to hold an amusing spark in them… he remembered seeing it in another pair of eyes.

"What are you looking at?" Alice couldn't help but ask, "Something on my face?" He had been silent for several minutes and Alice could see that he was thinking something through, as he often did. _Wait, what?_ Alice tilted her head to the side, now more confused than ever.

"Do I know you from somewhere?"

It was not very long after she had said this that his strange eyes widened with joyfulness, and color glowed in his now radiant face. He embraced her, exclaiming: "Alice!" She had yet to fully recognize him, and then she said, in astonishment: "Maxi! Maxi Jones! Man, you look like crap!" And he replied with a laugh: "What did you expect? I'm still kicking butt out here, you know! It's what I live for!"

Alice laughed her heart out at that moment. To think that she would meet up with her old friend so soon. Her heart was overwhelmed with emotion, and so too, were the ready tears that sprang to her eyes. Maxi was a boy of seventeen, of medium height and rather slender built. His hair was brown and spiky, and in his hazel eyes shone a gem-like brightness.

"What's up with the dress? No wonder I didn't recognize you!" Alice puffed up her cheeks at his words. "But still," Maxi couldn't wipe his beaming smile off his lips. "Welcome back, for real." Alice grinned. "It's good to be back." Her eyes were bright, full of happiness and friendship, but they had not that clear, rebellious expression which shows as much as words the dangers in her nature.

Suddenly he said in a low voice: "You've changed."

"Not much," she replied, laughing still.

"No, you changed a whole deal. I can tell."

She stopped laughing altogether. Maxi wasn't smiling anymore. Disappointment was written all over his face, even. "What the hell happened in Japan?"

Alice told him everything, how she had lived in Namimori, how much she has learned, and that she left her delinquent past behind for good. Maxi was shaking with anger and fear by the time she had finished. Anger was uppermost at the moment.

"I knew you shouldn't have gone. They messed with your head and you let them." He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed, utterly frustrated. "Can't you just forget about all that? They're not worth anything anyway, right?"

The anger was still uppermost, but the fear of losing Alice was prodding him at every thirty seconds that passed. The deafening silence was a clear enough answer to his questions.

"This is unbelievable!" He laughed somewhat hysterically. "But I get it now. We're not like those rice-shitters, right? Hell, we're not even worth shit to you!"

At the end of his ranting, Alice reminded herself with stern calmness that it was only Maxi, after all; that she shouldn't mind what Maxi said. She didn't know what he was talking about, anyway. This was only another case of him trying "to manage." He loved to manage everything! At this point she turned her back on him. "I need to go. My dad is expecting me for dinner." And with that, she hoped he would calm down.

"You really are a snake," Maxi mentioned coldly, referring to her old nickname and thus hoping she would catch the bait. "That's enough!" Maxi smirked at her outburst. "You know I still care about the gang! You know I would never leave anyone to fend for themselves!"

"Then prove it," Maxi continued to say. "Prove to me that you still care, and meet me tomorrow at the hideout. We can get together for old times' sake, right?" He smiled this time, a genuine smile at that. Alice felt that something was off nonetheless. "I might not make it tomorrow," she said.

"If you're not coming tomorrow I'll wait until the next day, and the day after that, and the day after that," Maxi stared her dead in the eyes, as if warning her. "I'll wait for as long as it takes."

Alice reached her doorstep and watched as her father opened the door. Her whole body was hot from the walk in the sun and the thin dress she wore clung to her legs. "I can explain-oh whatever," Alice couldn't come up with a good excuse as to why she was late for dinner. "Just hurry up and come in," Benjamin rushed her inside.

After she took a quick shower and went to bed she lay awake, strangely nervous, scared for something to happen. Maxi's voice cut across her thoughts. She had to face him and the others sometime.

"Damn him." Her muffled voice was barely audible as she sank her face in her pillow, her legs thrashing about. "Stupid jerk."

She fell asleep and when she finally opened her eyes, the sun was shining brightly in her face. Then Benjamin came in the door. "Are you possibly hibernating in your bed?" he said laughing. "Breakfast is ready."

Alice followed him, every now and then rubbing her eyes and yawning lightly. Benjaming poured out some orange juice for her, but Alice could barely eat nor drink. When Benjamin had finished his breakfast, he rose and told Alice he'd be out till nine pm.

There was work to do in the house and then, in some way, the day wore itself away. In that time, Maxi just waited like he said. Weeks passed where each day was filled with the same routine; her waking up and barely eating anything, constantly thinking about Maxi and the rest of her friends.

Should she meet up with them?

Is it a trap set up by Maxi?

She knows that the latter was true, but at the same time, she can't help but have faith in him.

At last, Alice made the decision to face them head on. She caught sight of a number of hoodlums in the distance. They were standing in groups and talking to one another. The process of recognizing them while walking through was a nightmare to her.

At last she made it, and Maxi welcomed her with open arms. Some changes had been made to this desolate place she used to call home. The array of youngsters gathered all around frightened her.

"I've managed to round up some new recruits while you were gone," Maxi explained while placing his hand on her shoulder, and Alice could do nothing but frown at his behavior.

"Everyone," Maxi demanded all attention. "The Black Racer has made its presence!" She glanced around, and happened to notice a few of her close friends giving her the eye. They were like her brothers, she reminded herself, and her heart warmed toward them. There flashed into her mind the picture of their first meeting, of the fight that ended in a strong friendship, and the eternal trust they placed in their leader.

Such displays of affection was not present in her home; all her parents ever did at that time was fight about trivial things.

She had starved for love.

She craved for love.

She gained love through them, and thus, her heart was melting with sympathetic tenderness. Maxi introduced Alice to the new recruits as their fellow Black Racer comrade and leader. "Not only did our leader return. She has something to say," Maxi squeezed her shoulder with the desire to hurt, and hurting her he did, both mentally and physically. "So go on. Tell them what you told me." Alice slapped his hand away, and Maxi seemed to find her spunky attitude very amusing.

As much as she was filled with disgust at him, she could feel all eyes on her and took a moment to put her feelings aside. "I'm forever grateful to you all for helping me the way you did," she said tactfully, aware of the confused glances they shared with one another. "It's nothing! We'd go to the end of the world and back if you told us to!" One of them yelled out. "Are you questioning our loyalty or something?" One of the more experienced members said, his brow raised.

Alice paused, open-mouthed, on the verge of the pit of her own foolishness and utter worthlessness to breathe the same air they did. She wasn't one of them anymore, and she couldn't talk because of it. She couldn't fake being their leader. The masquerade would fail. There was no room in her for sham or artifice, something she had learned at her stay in Japan. Whatever happened, she must be real. She owes them that much.

"I am not questioning anything," Alice felt her pulse beat faster. "I've learned a great deal overseas, and with that experience, I've decided…" With frowning brows, the recruits hung on her every word. "As the leader, I say we disband and leave our delinquent lives behind."

A great silence weighed upon them, and they were unable to frame any thoughts. They were clearly struggling to take her seriously. While the silence reverted into a string of insults and profanities, Maxi kept himself in the background, listening, observing, and pleasuring at the sight before him.

Alice threw him a look that could kill. She couldn't believe that he could be guilty of such treachery – especially when he doesn't have a legitimate reason…

Alice's eyes widened in realization; he was after her position as leader. He had resented Alice for her position and power over the group, and he knew they all followed her every command, no matter what. But now is another story. Now their faith and trust in Alice is faltering; the perfect chance for him to take over.

"Listen to me! There's a way out for everyone! You don't need to walk on this path of destruction!" As she stood there, Alice shielded herself from the onslaught of empty cans, rocks and even a few chairs to boot. She was scared, scared of her own people.

They ceased as soon as Maxi raised his hand, practically claiming his rightful place as the leader. While he appeared a fellow dog in the pack, the wolf inside him was racking his brains for a course of action. "Anyone in favor of stripping off the role of leader from Alice Pierce?" The crowd roared in agreement while some of them remained silent, still loyal to the Black Racer. "That settles it then. From this moment onward, I shall be the one to lead us to victory."

"You can't do this," Alice hissed, her eyes narrowed into slits. "Ex-squeeze me?" He smirked. "It has already been done. Or should I say," Maxi made his way to Alice, and he held onto her casted arm, all the while whispering coldly, "you're _done_ and _dealt_ with." His hold on her intensified, and a sharp pain ran through her arm. She bit her lower lip, her eyes burning diligently.

"Fuck you," she uttered with hatred so great, she barely took notice of the burning pain in her arm. "Believe me," Maxi snickered. "The feeling is mutual." One morning, a few days later, Alice was so tired she couldn't get up. She didn't sleep a wink last night, for her mind was filled with thoughts of Maxi's disastrous actions. When she finally did get up, she barely ate her breakfast.

"Well, this is odd," said Benjamin, his voice showing impatience. "Here I go and make you breakfast, and here you look at your plate like a—like a fish?" Benjamin ended. "Sorry Dad," Alice said. "I just got a lot on my mind." "Like what?" Asked Benjamin in his curiosity.

Alice considered a moment before replying. Then she said slowly: "I have a feeling something bad is going to happen. And it's up to me to stop it. But-" "This doesn't have anything to do with those group of delinquents, does it? I thought you cut ties with them already."

Alice told her old man everything that happened. About her being dumped, and Maxi taking the lead. "It—it's just that I'm afraid, after all, that I'm not good enough to stop him." Benjamin stared frankly. "Not good enough? Well, it's true there are many of them. But still…"

"I know I disappointed them all in lots of ways." Alice's voice and face were tragic. "Don't let it trouble you," comforted Benjamin, promptly, with a smile. "You've done your part; it's Maxi's fault and not yours if something were to happen. So don't worry about it." "How can I stop worrying about it?" moaned Alice. "You know I build this gang from scratch-and I worked hard to earn everyone's trust, too! How can I let Maxi do whatever he wants with what I accomplished! He'll hurt the people I care about," she finished in a wail of misery.

"I should get myself involved," said Benjamin gravely, and he turned serious eyes on his daughter sitting opposite of him. The warm glitter in his eyes turned into ice, and his frowning eyebrows gave those cold eyes an almost ferocious look. Alice felt small all of a sudden. "I suppose we can cooperate to bring them down, then?"

"Just don't eat them…" Alice murmured under her breath, in which Benjamin burst into a ringing laugh. "What a joke!"

Alice rolled her eyes; she saw her old man in action before. He might be retired from the police force, but he is still the representative and guardian of this town. Unlike the other police officers Benjamin isn't merely a man with a badge and gun; he is the veiled image of politeness—sometimes impenetrably veiled. He is a machine for the smoothing and sweetening of the accidents of everyday existence. But whenever there is injustice involved in a case –which is mostly the case— he is by no means a _nice_ policeman anymore. Much like two sides of the same coin, you could say. Alice felt sorry for whoever crossed his path in criminality, which is why she worries. "I wasn't joking. Try to stay in the background. Can you promise me that?"

Benjamin sighed. He knew he had no choice in the matter, so he promised not to get involved.

Alice came over to the hideout that afternoon, minus the cast on her arm, the light of the sunset charming her with a golden sheen. She looked as if she repented coming when she was greeted by three experienced recruits. Feeling like she entered a movie scene from the western genre, Alice looked them in the eye and stood her ground.

"I'm here to kick ass!" She performed a series of karate moves with moronic swiftness. "So don't stand in my way!"

The youngsters gaped, and one of them dropped his newly lit cigarette on the floor in amazement. The silence was replaced with a howl of laughter as they held onto their stomachs in pain. Alice was flabbergasted. "I-I'm serious." She stuttered, somewhat in an unhappy mood.

"Man," The only redhead of the group wiped away his tears. "You're still the same old Alice, aren't you?" Alice didn't know what to say. In all honesty, she expected for them to jump on her from the moment they laid eyes on her. But they didn't. "I'm serious," Alice frowned. "I need to see Maxi, and you can't stop me."

"Dude, who says we'll get in your way? We hate that asshole too much for that."

Now Alice was completely speechless. She had nothing to say, at all. Now that she thought about it, these guys were probably the same group that protested against Maxi before. "I think she's brain-dead," said the redhead, waving his hand in front of Alice's face with a huge grin dancing on his lips. Alice snapped out of it. "You're not gonna stop me? Why not?"

"Like Daniel just said, we hate Maxi too much to stand in your way. It's not like we're exactly rooting for you either. We just _really, really, really_ wanna bash Maxi's face to oblivion." The one with a newly lit cigarette said while smiling. "I'm Michael," he introduced himself with grace. "And the redhead's Daniel," Michael flicked his cigarette at Daniel just to annoy him.

"Cut it out! I paid for those and you stole them from me! Least you can do is smoke them properly!" Daniel hissed like a berserk cat driven in a corner. Michael smirked; this was enough to drive Daniel bananas. "You're such a fucking asshole!"

Alice burst out laughing then and there. There was something about the way they interacted with one another that made her feel at home. Daniel reminded her of the short-fused Gokudera, and Michael… well, let's say he's the badass version of Yamamoto.

Michael locked Daniel's arm behind his back, and he calmly continued with the introductions. "The blonde one is Noah," Michael jerked his head in the kid's direction, and Noah nodded. "He doesn't talk much. Wish I could say the same about you, right Daniel-derp?" "Y-you calling me a blabbermouth, huh? Let me go so I can punch your lights out!"

Alice placed her hand on her mouth, suppressing a wave of laughter with difficulty. Noah glanced over at her, his eyes void of emotion. He might not feel like talking, but he sure looks like he packs a serious punch. "Rumor has it a seven year old girl pounded a guy twice her age into the ground. It was you, right?" Both Michael and Daniel were baffled and perplexed; they had never heard him utter a single letter.

"How come you never talk to us?" Daniel stomped over to Noah. "I don't talk to guys," Noah shrugged. "Huh? You've gotta be shitting me!"

"So, it was you, right?"

"Don't ignore me!"

Alice shrugged; she figured everyone in town already knew about her criminal record. "I didn't know what I was doing back then. Hell, I _still_ don't know what I'm doing most of the time." A gleam of sudden anger appeared in her crystal blue orbs, a slight change in facial expression. "But today is different; I'm going to stop Maxi even if it kills me," she blurted forth.

Entering the hideout and facing Maxi proved to be quite difficult, which was clearly the case judging by her nervous greeting. "Yo, Maxi! How you doing?" "I'm good," Maxi arose from his squatted position on the floor. "Did you come to kiss ass?" "Oh, not really," she bit her lips in vexation. Maxi noticed that Daniel, Michael and Noah never strayed from her side, like a well preserved hunting pack. Maxi shook his head with a smile to follow.

"The fact that the three of you switched sides doesn't change anything."

"Then why mention it, if you clearly don't care?" Michael smirked heartily.

"Oh, I don't mean that I didn't want for you to come," protested Maxi, his left eye twitching a little. "I've been thinking of finishing you off—but it isn't easy for me to get away when your old man is a government-funded fucktard who's addicted to donuts."

"You keep my Dad out of this, you hear me?" Alice demanded, with a show of rising anger. Maxi's crew—which were about thirty youngsters or so—they all looked ready for some serious ass-kicking, but Maxi raised his hand in order to silence their attempts at assaulting Alice.

"You want a fight," Alice said, putting up her fists in approved, returned-Californian style. "You got one." A murmur of admiration at Alice's foolishness went up from the recruits behind Maxi. The murmuring was just beginning when Maxi dashed forward, straight at Alice. Maxi's fist struck her and crushed her to the ground. Daniel, startled by the unexpected blow, saw Maxi reach out and seize Alice by the throat, while the three-score crew surged forward for a helping hand. Maxi ceased with his foolish assault, for a faint click that sounded all too familiar resounded in his ears.

Alice's revolver was out, and Maxi let go his grip on her throat, reeling backward with a bullet in his shoulder. In that fleeting moment of action she recalled that the revolver in her hand did not contain any bullets. It was meant to simply frighten Maxi into surrendering, which is exactly why she carried the thing with her.

So why? Why has Maxi been shot?

The instant her throat was released though, Alice struck out with her fist, and Maxi crashed down on the floor, hissing out a string of profanities while nursing his shoulder. "What the fuck do you carry a gun for, huh? You're not the law!" Alice threw the revolver at his feet. "I didn't shoot. It's empty," Alice defended herself as she wiped off the blood from her busted lip.

"It's empty? Fuck no! Once a murderer, always a murderer…" the boy muttered, scanning Alice with hatred and repulsion. "Yeah, yeah… you're horrid. I'm glad I can finally tell you so!" Alice's eyes clouded over with emotion. She figured he'd throw the biggest mistake of her life into her face, because Maxi was nothing more than a pathetic piece of shit himself.

"I _never_ intended to _kill_ you!" she stepped up to him, and for a moment she could see the fear in his eyes. "I've changed. The old me would have stomped on your wounded shoulder, but I've… I've changed for the better," Alice towered high above Maxi. She was far too noble for him to reach, and that was how it always was. She was the wise wolf in the pack, and he was the boy who cried wolf. No one would follow his lead as of this moment.

When Daniel heard the sound of footsteps behind him, he and his mates swiftly turned to meet whoever it was. They grew frightened at the sight of a certain cop, holding a long barreled gun in his right hand that was recently fired. Daniel felt that on this man clad in a flashy Hawaii shirt, with the angry eyes and his jaw set he produced the impression of something horrid and unseemly.

Unconsciously his left hand clenched, unclenched, and clenched again as if he were taking fresh grips upon some hateful thing out of which he was squeezing the life. "Get out," Benjamin said, his words tainted with poison. The recruits bolted out of there in a rush. Michael, Daniel and Noah followed suit, but unlike the rest, they moved very cautiously.

And once outside, exposed by several flashlights, with the mewing and the screaming of sirens, fifteen police-cars awaited their escape. As the youngsters got arrested on the scene, Alice shouted to the police and explained something wholly different of the very mixed events of the evening. "I forced them to gather here, so arrest me!" "Alice, cease this at once," Benjamin pressed her close to him, but she resisted and pulled away from him.

"You don't have to arrest them! They don't deserve to be treated this way!"

"You could have been killed in there! You're the innocent one, don't you know that?" Benjamin shook her by the shoulders with such viciousness that once he saw Alice's scared eyes, it roused him to consciousness of his violent condition. "Not that I like to do this," he explained, in reference to the heavy arrest; "but because I can't let them get away with the crimes they committed. They're going to spend a few nights in jail and hopefully see the light and never fall back to being juvenile criminals."

Alice was pale and as though she had swallowed something very bitter; tears were glistering in her eyes. "It's okay," he began. "You're safe-" She abruptly pushed him away, showing a wrathful and tear-stained face. "You coward!" she cried. "You shot Maxi, after I told you not to get involved!" "It's only a flesh-wound, and he isn't going to die," Benjamin managed to say.

"So what? You shot him just the same Dad!" Benjamin was white with anger. "Then why in the name of common sense did _you_ take one of my guns?"

Alice gasped. Her own flesh and blood assumed she was out to kill Maxi. She frowned sadly, her eyes swimming in a pool of unshed tears. "It was empty…"

Benjamin pinched the bridge of his nose and moaned, having realized his mistake. "You thought I was going to shoot him," Alice wiped away her tears. Knowing that her father didn't believe in her innocence as she thought, left her extremely unhappy and extremely unsatisfied with life.

As the days passed, there was not a single word that slipped past Alice's lips. Benjamin had no right to talk to her, at least, that's what he decided for himself. When in the house Alice locks herself in her bedroom, playing a song on her guitar that interested her, or lying in sudden idleness on the bed. There were moments when Alice felt disposed to cry. It vexed her much more than she would have thought to miss the jolly greetings of her father.

Today was a bit different than her usual routine of doing nothing… There, at the foot of her bed, rested a nailed up wooden case. "A sorry-present, right? Geez, he never uses any wrapping paper for anything he gives me." She managed to wrench it open, and within lay about a dozen pink 10-Year Bazooka shells. She took up one, and found that it didn't weigh much. Then she smelt it and put her tongue to it, trying to figure out what it was. After that she sat down to think.

"They're bazooka shells!" Alice exclaimed after a while of thinking. "Pink… bazooka shells. Why on earth would Dad give me these as a sorry-present?"

She threw the shell upwards, and caught it repeatedly. Alice was sure this was send by someone else. Someone with an endless amount of information on firearms. "Xanxus?" Alice said, eyeing the pink shell in her hand. She burst out laughing shortly after. "Okay, seriously Alice. Think."

She put on her thinking face, but nothing came to mind. Even worse, she was completely oblivious of a logo on the wooden case; the distinct shell of the strongest Famiglia in existence.

Alice thought of the possibility of a letter in the crate, and so she peered inside to take another look. When a minute passed with Alice just searching, she was startled by approaching footsteps. "Shit!" She panicked, leaning forward and falling headfirst into the wooden crate.

Benjamin opened the door, where he glanced into the bedroom looking for a grumpy Alice. He saw a cloud of pink, which effectually concealed whatever was causing it. Something about the cloud of pink, however, held his attention. He glanced more intently at it. The cloud seemed to be fading away at last.

"What on earth is that?" Benjamin spoke aloud, a habit of his when he was thinking, and had no one to talk to. He peered anxiously at the wooden crate, a puzzled look on his face. A few seconds later he took a look inside, finding it empty.

Unlike Alice, Benjamin had a good eye for detail and noticed the crest on the wooden crate. "Vongola?" An image of Ryohei appeared in his mind, and he recalled the boy's words from long ago; _We're called the Vongola Family! Vongola Family!_ Benjamin's hands were shaking. His eyesight was fading.

"They tricked me… More like, I tricked myself into believing they were innocent."

"I knew it." A cloaked woman approached the pair of time traveling teenagers. Gokudera cast his eyes upon the mystery woman, demanding to know who she is.

"Nice to meet you," the blue-haired woman revealed her weapon-like arm from under her cloak, "and goodbye." The heavy boom of a dynamite blast was Gokudera's solution to the situation, since he accepted the stranger as an enemy.

A blob of black smoke curled out where the dynamite staves hit the surface. Before Gokudera could even gasp, he found himself slammed hard against a tree—to the vast confusion of seeing the cloaked woman nowhere near him—and uttered a string of profanities while struggling in the person's grip. "Let go," Gokudera breathed.

"Pierce-san?" Tsuna said in a quiet, meek voice; "Is that you?" He looked quickly from Gokudera's horrified face to the figure of the strange female clad in a black suit. Then, he smiled reassuringly. "It _is_ you, right?"

The woman released Gokudera. He was gasping for breath, and the world was spinning before his eyes. The woman removed her tacky sunglasses with her gloved hands, revealing those familiar crystal-blue eyes that Tsuna knew so well.

She wasn't the teenager as he had known her. She was a woman, now, and Tsuna noted that her wild, defiant beauty had improved, losing none of its wildness, while the defiance and the fire seemed more in control. Her golden hair was no longer tied in twin-tails; instead, she had a short bob haircut. A white waistcoat was worn over her black shirt and grey necktie. She also had on a black coat, not buttoned up in the least, and a classic pair of trousers.

Alice flashed a smile in Tsuna's direction. "Yo, Boss!" The blonde foolishly greeted the boy. As for the mystery woman, she assaulted Alice with such violence that she fell down on her knees, coughing up blood while Tsuna shrieked. "What did I tell you? Care to repeat my words, Alice Pierce?" Lal asked deviously. "Stay in the shadows?"

"Make another useless move like that, and you're through," Lal warned. "Yes sir," Alice sighed as she got up on her feet again. "I was just looking out for you." Lal threw her a nasty look. "Fine," Alice crossed her arms. "No matter how much you beg, I won't help out anymore." Lal muttered something under her breath about Alice's childish behavior, and then focused her attention on Tsuna.

"Despite the foolish interference, you get a passing mark, Sawada Tsunayoshi." "I can't believe she just called my actions foolish," Alice cast a shrew glance at the blue-haired woman. "My name is Lal Mirch," she introduced herself.

"Damn you…" Gokudera coughed behind his hand. "You almost killed me." "That's because I get pissed off whenever I see your face, Hayato," Alice stated with a blank expression. "You owe me fifty bucks, so cough it up already." "I don't owe you shit! The me from this time isn't me!" Gokudera pulled out his hair in sheer frustration.

"True," said Alice, pointing at Gokudera with the sunglasses she held. "You're impossible," Gokudera pinched the bridge of his nose while Tsuna smiled nervously in the background. "I guess she's still the same annoying Pierce-san, huh?"

"Even worse…" Gokudera got down on his knees, a depressed aura surrounding him. "How did the me from ten years later end up losing to her?" "That's what you're concerned about?" Tsuna squealed.

"We should get a move on. It's only a matter of time before they find us like this," Lal handed the boys a pair of Mammon Chains. "How do we know we can trust you?" Gokudera couldn't trust Lal. He barely trusted Alice's adult version. "Those who don't follow me should just die." "You're scaring them," Alice turned to Lal. "You're scaring me too, so just take it easy. They've been blasted into the future, and they don't get what's going on. It's only natural for them to distrust us."

Lal didn't seem to care anymore and walked off. Alice regarded the boys from the corner of her eyes. "The way I see it, you have two choices." Tsuna gulped without reason. "Either you follow us, or you die at the hands of the enemy." "Which could be you, right?" Gokudera grimaced. "Geez Hayato, you're way tense. You really need to get laid," Alice commented with her pinky stuck in her ear while steam made its way out of Gokudera's ears.

"Fuck you!"

"Hey, I'm not the right person to get you laid."

"I'll kill her! I'll kill her for real!" Gokudera was fuming with anger, and Tsuna struggled with holding him back. "Please don't kill her!"

After hiking for god knows how long, Lal announced that they'll spend the night sleeping under the stars. "I've only prepared food for myself. You should take care of yours before it gets dark." "I figured as much," Alice said to herself. "Let's head out then, shall we?" She dragged Tsuna and Gokudera along. Swiftly she took up the trail, forgetting everything but her determination to bring back food to the camp.

"Tenth, check this out!" Gokudera showed off a sharpened stick. He thought of using it to catch some fish at the river. "We'll be eating in no time!" "That's great Gokudera-kun! I don't have a clue about what's eatable around here, but fish is definitely good food!"

Alice ignored the boys and climbed the slight rising ground before her, cautiously pushing her way through some scrub, and there at the bank of a little stream, she could see the fishes swimming through the clear, transparent water. Alice took careful aim with her gun—there must be no hesitation—and fired three shots. They rose upwards and lay still. The three shots had pierced three of them successfully.

Alice had claimed her prize and walked past the boys and straight back to camp. Tsuna gaped at her backside as she walked off. Meanwhile Gokudera had a I-will-go-and-hang-myself expression written all over his face, and he broke his newly made spear in two.

At the camp, Lal proceeded to roast the fish. She told the youngsters of what was going on. About the Vongola Headquarters nearly being destroyed at the hands of a powerful group: the Millefiore Family.

Alice worked her way forward into the forest and took it upon herself to keep a lookout. Overhead the sky burned bright with stars that seemed to flicker like candle-flames in the wind. Her stargazing was put to an end when she stumbled upon the enemy. Taking out a box weapon from her inside pocket and activating it, a great big blob of darkness flew out and attached itself on the Strau Mosca. Great fangs sunk into the metal tearing away huge chunks. The shadow was revealed to be a fairly large Doberman, its eyes glowing yellow with rage as it continued to wreck havoc upon the robot.

Alice steadied herself when the robot began to lose its balance, and with her foot she caught the enemy in full career a blow like the kick of a pony, that laid Mosca open and knocked him stupid and staggering. She pulled out her gun and blasted a flaming bullet in the coming face, actually knocking the robot backwards when it eventually blew up before her eyes.

Alice put on her sunglasses CSI Miami style, the flaming rubble reflected on said glasses. The Doberman's fangs dripped saliva as it panted lightly. A large hand was laid fearlessly on the canine's head. It felt pleasant, but it whined in pity as the hand retreated. "You never ease up on the enemy, do you?" A familiar voice reached her ears, and she turned to face the speaker.

Alice felt the familiar flip-flop in her stomach at the sight of him. Her profiling instinct kicked in the moment she saw him. Six feet tall. Brown eyes to die for. Muscular build. That spiky raven-black hair. Clad in a black suit and blue shirt. Understated, black tie. Self-assured. In short, the total package.

Smiling broadly at the sight of her, Yamamoto said warmly, "Hey, Alice, good to see you." Alice sighed in response. "You saw me a week ago, remember? You're acting as if we haven't seen each other for years." She ignored the fact that she just described her own feelings about the separation perfectly.

Yamamoto threw his arms around Alice, kissed her tenderly, and then pressed her against his chest. In the embrace her head rested against his heart, and she felt a faint pulsation. She knew that the man holding her close to him was the man she loved—loved more than her own life, for he embodied all her past; all her present—she knew that she couldn't live without him; all her future—for where he went she would go, whatever the fate.

At the sound of running footsteps Alice removed herself from Yamamoto's embrace, feeling embarrassed. She could hear him chuckle at her innocence, but it only resulted in Alice stomping on his foot. The blonde was definitely the most masculine and at the same time the most feminine woman Yamamoto had ever met, and her reactions only proved him right.

Tsuna, Gokudera and Lal entered the scene, seeing Yamamoto stumble about. "That wasn't nice," Yamamoto had yet to notice the presence of the three newcomers. "Y-Yamamoto?" Tsuna walked towards the man, but before he could reach him there was heard a loud growl, and the big Doberman rushed down to Tsuna. "Dog, dog!" Tsuna jumped into Lal's arms. She dropped him and threatened to kill him if he didn't man up. "I'll take my chances with the dog," Tsuna whimpered under Lal's careful aim.

"Geez, I forgot all about Bob," Alice sealed the dog back in the box, and Gokudera face palmed at her name-calling skills. After a fairly long walk and some foolish chattering later, Yamamoto revealed the entrance to the Vongola hideout. Alice made sure to glare at him for not informing her of the fake information she obtained.

Passing through the barrier, Lal fainted on the spot and Yamamoto carried her without question. They entered a room, into which they were welcomed by a pleasant-faced baby. "You're late," said Reborn. The baby sat in a chair, wearing another unusual outfit. Before Tsuna had time to squeeze out a single tear a solid kick from Reborn broke the stillness, and Tsuna held his face in pain.

"Man up," Reborn grinned, and Tsuna glared daggers at the baby, feeling like a fool for caring about the baby's disappearance. "Ah, what a wonderful reunion," Alice wiped away a tear from under her shades, and Gokudera was contemplating on choking the life out of her for wearing her sunglasses indoors.

Yamamoto placed Lal on the sofa and covered the blue-haired woman with a blanket, allowing for her to rest. "Did she smarten up after all these years?" Gokudera found himself asking Yamamoto, seriously doubting that it was indeed the case. Yamamoto chuckled warmly. "You're the one that taught her a lot because you didn't want for her to embarrass the Boss with her stupid answers," Yamamoto explained. "Those were your exact words."

"Sure sounds like me," Gokudera said with a reassured nod.

"Reborn, something's wrong! We can't go back to the past!" Tsuna freaked. Reborn didn't know the answer to that, and it shocked Tsuna to no end; they were in deep trouble if the genius baby had no clue what was going on. "Do you at least know where we are?"

In response to Tsuna's question, Yamamoto turned on the monitor. The town above was revealed to be Namimori, which meant that they never set foot out of Japan. "Currently, all Vongola strongholds around the world are under simultaneous attack," Yamamoto explained, his serious expression frightening Tsuna even more than the crucial information reaching his ears. "Even here in Japan, the Vongola-hunt is continuing."

"You must have seen it, too. The coffin with the Vongola mark," Reborn words caught Alice's attention. Her mind was so much upset that she trembled at the slightest noise; her hands shook so that they are not under control, and she was trembling all over with memory of the horror she saw enacted before her eyes. The more she thought of it, the more it seemed to her that she was to blame for the whole thing—Tsuna's horrible death added more blood to her already blood-stained hands.

The second Tsuna cast his innocent eyes on her, a malicious light shone in Gokudera's eyes and a snarl in his throat; "You bastard!" He lost his temper and punched Yamamoto in the face. Yamamoto didn't groan at his punch, because he felt he deserved it. Gokudera didn't see it that way and it only added fuel to the fire. As he prepared himself to use Yamamoto as a punching bag, he was pinned down and suffocating on the floor in a split second.

Alice weighed him down, and he could barely breathe. He heaved and struggled in his convulsive effort to get free. But she had pinned down his arms like a cuttlefish wreathed heavily upon him.

"You're really pissing me off," Alice hissed menacingly. "You think you're strong, now that you've busted up Takeshi's lip? I'm warning you… I can tolerate you punching him once, but it won't happen again."

Tsuna watched in horror as Alice pressed Gokudera's face down the floor when he showed signs of resisting. "You killed the Tenth," Gokudera's muffled words reached Alice's ears, and the grey-haired male could feel her applying more pressure on his scalp. "We've been through a lot of shit, so I don't need a smart-ass like you to blame us for something we had no control over."

"Pierce-san, you're hurting him!"

Gokudera lay still, aside from his heaving chest. "Our Boss—I shall see him forever in my nightmares. His death will shut out all memory of sunshine and happiness. I shall eternally see his bloodstained self after he got shot by those traitorous non-negotiating fuckers!"

"That's enough!" Yamamoto's booming voice broke her out of her trance, and after pushing him down like an animal once more, she released Gokudera. The boy took great, deep breaths. All the while he kept his eyes on Alice. "Since then, the Millefiore have ignored all our summons, and have continued to kill people on our side," said Yamamoto. "Their goal is to wipe out every last person on the Vongola side."

"You two are in danger as well, as is every person you're involved with." Tsuna felt the adrenaline surge through his veins at that information. "Don't lose your head. All hope isn't lost yet," Reborn reassured the teenagers. "The Family's Guardians haven't been confirmed as dead, so you need to gather the six Guardians who have been separated."

"But shouldn't we focus on finding the people close to us first?" "We've already made our move," Yamamoto informed a stressed out Tsuna. "I-Pin and Lambo went looking for Sasagawa and Haru as we speak. Our other allies, Bianchi and Fuuta, are out gathering information. However, most of the people we know in Namimori have been killed in the last two days," Yamamoto stands motionless, with his arms crossed, and his face had a stale, unpleasant look.

"Including Yamamoto's old man," said the Arcobaleno. Tsuna and Gokudera shared a shocked expression with Yamamoto. "You mean—that he's actually…" Yamamoto closed his eyes with a deep frown.

"That's not all," Alice stepped in. "The Millefiore aren't the only ones after us. My father, Benjamin Pierce, has joined in on the hunt with the police force following his every beck and call. He became obsessed with the Vongola, gathering every scrap of evidence there is to find to bring us down, to the point that he can't sleep at night without checking over his paperwork for any missed clues on a daily basis," Alice watched Yamamoto closely, her voice sounding coldly disapproving. "The loss of his best friend was what pushed him into an obsessive state."

"This is terrible," Tsuna's shivering voice only served to emphasize the somber pain in his eyes. "I'll deal with my old man like I've done plenty of times before." "You'll actually fight against your own flesh and blood?" Gokudera faced Alice, who, about now, looked angry beyond belief.

"Like I said, we're going through a lot of shit in this timeline. If I don't keep him at bay, he'll surely lose his life as well."

"Makes me wonder how you will fare against the other family member you have to fight, right Alice?" Reborn earned odd looks from Tsuna and Gokudera. They watched as Alice approached the chair where Reborn resides, her bangs covering her eyes. She aimed her gun at the baby, and pulled the trigger. A bullet flew past Reborn's cheek and buried itself into the comfy chair.

Next instant, clinging with both hands to Alice's wrist, Tsuna found himself being tossed to and fro as the blonde struggled to free her arm. Flung against the wall, he fell at the Rain Guardian's feet, his back feeling sore all over. "What the hell's gotten into you? This is why I don't trust you at all!" Gokudera rushed to Tsuna's side and helped the boy on his feet.

"Don't mention him ever again! Don't you _dare_ say his name, you hear me?" She drew a ragged breath that was half a sob. Reborn smiled as if he didn't look death in the eye mere seconds ago. "You have no business prying into my family affairs," she was hysterical at this point, her finger itching to pull the trigger once more as she held the barrel straight.

"That's enough Alice. Just… lower the gun." She looked at Yamamoto, and she exhaled with a shiver. "I-I apologize," she found it hard to look anyone in the eye, especially the baby she just threatened with his life. In the end Alice turned her back on them and went for the door.

"What was that all about?" Gokudera spat angrily. Yamamoto had no intention of explaining it all, since he felt that Alice herself should do so when the time was right.

Alice went for a walk before returning to her room; she felt that it might be well, not only to steady her nerves, shaken by the remembrance of her brother, but to get her thoughts into some sort of order. She was ashamed as to point her gun at Reborn, for his words only tested her attitude when she should hear him mentioning the man she despised with every fiber in her being.

When Alice got back after her walk, she found Yamamoto in the hallway. He didn't mention her mistake, but contented himself with arranging that they would meet up again in the early morning, as he had much to say that would require serious attention. Strangely enough she slept well, and awoke at dawn with her mind clear and her nerves in their usual unshaken condition.

"The first Guardian we want is someone who could quickly bolster our forces," said Reborn as Alice walked in the room. The two boys hadn't noticed her presence, and thus they did not look at her. "In other words, someone strong. Vongola the Tenth's strongest Guardian, Hibari Kyoya," Reborn continued.

"It would be nice to have Hibari-san with us, but…"

"He hardly made a move after all this time, and you expect for that asshole to help now?" Alice slammed the door shut behind her. There was no trace of her calm and sober demeanor, and hearing Hibari's name most definitely had something to do with her foul mood.

"P-Pierce-san? Umm… D-did you have a g-good night rest?" Tsuna couldn't help but stutter like a fool. She ignored him and walked past the boy, straight to Reborn.

"Kyoya is _not_ someone we can depend on. He does whatever he wants, whenever he wants." "When was that any different in the past?" Reborn retorts. Alice struck the table with her fist and shouted at the baby: "We don't need him! I'll bet you I can be as strong as him if I try harder!" "That's not good enough," said Reborn, "Have you forgotten? You are by no means a Guardian, Alice. You are the supportive element in the Family, and nothing more. If you refuse to support even one Guardian because of your foolish hatred, then there is no use for you in this Family."

Reborn looked at her face. He thought she must be ill, so thin and drawn was her face. Her voice was scarcely audible as she faintly repeated his words. Her hands were unclasped, and her lips quivered mutely as if trying to speak. "I understand…" Alice said eventually, looking down at her feet.

"Good, now to talk about Hibari's whereabouts," Reborn said while Yamamoto glanced over at Alice, his heart filled with guilt upon seeing her so defeated. Alice tries so hard to hone her skills, but in the end it didn't matter. These past years Hibari was always one step ahead of her, and it irritated her to no end.

She refuses to give up.

She refuses to be defeated by him.

"He's probably somewhere near here, since Namimori is his pride. Yamamoto will go with you, since he knows all about the combat in this time." "I'll go too," Alice had recovered from her depressed state of mind, and she was ready to report for duty. "Are you sure you're up for it? We need this mission to go smoothly, so we can't afford to make any mistakes." "Sounds like you expect me to screw up on the job," Alice grumbled while Reborn smirked.

"Are you sure we're ready for that?" Tsuna asked carefully. "There's nothing to be afraid of. You have an amazing power that we've lost in this era." Alice eyed Yamamoto quizzically. "What are you on about?" Yamamoto laughed a low, sweet laugh, such as ripples from a happy heart. "I'm talking about the Vongola Rings," Yamamoto continued laughing, and Alice sighed. "Yeah, you've completely lost your marbles."

Just then, an alarm went off, putting everyone on edge. The monitor showed that Vongola territory had been breached by a handful of intruders, and Alice hurried outside the door. "Isn't that..." Gokudera gazed at the monitor; he believed he recognized the blonde man up front.

"We should leave. Alice will create an opening, and we mustn't waste it." Gokudera and Tsuna took one more glance at the person on the monitor, recognizing him as the aged version of Benjamin Pierce. "Let's go!" Upon hearing Yamamoto call out to them, they tore away from the monitor and left.

The police moved through the forest with caution. Benjamin was a bit further, and he was quite alone up front. The tick, tick, tick of his watch was the only sound he heard. His power of concentration was that fierce. "You okay chief?" asked one of his men from the back. Benjamin's feet ceased walking, and he turned round to meet up with his trusted crew. "I'm fine."

He arched his brow upon seeing one of them cling onto the other's arm, showing no backbone whatsoever. "There's nobody here but us, right chief?" he looked around in a paranoid manner. "I hope there is," said Benjamin. "Otherwise we're just wasting our time."

"That's all good and well, but every time we come here I get the feeling as if something is waiting round the corner to pounce on us. Or is it just me?" Benjamin boldly tossed a branch into the bushes. "It's just you." He said. "What was that?" His co-worker's voice rose to a shriek. A sudden movement in the bushes had broken through, and Benjamin's face changed very little. The icy-blue eyes became stony, quite expressionless. He stood a moment listening. Then, "Stay here," he said, his voice very level and composed.

He rushed through the forest with his gun at hand. For an instant he felt dazed, half-stunned, suffocating, much as he had felt when he found out about the death of his friend; he experienced real difficulty about breathing, and was conscious of a sickish throbbing in his temples and a pounding in his chest like the tolling of a great bell.

He stared, refusing to move…

A black-suited woman blocked his path. She clenched and unclenched her hand, her mask hiding her emotions. "You shouldn't have left your men to fend for themselves, Benjamin." At the time she finished her sentence, Benjamin could hear the agonizing cries of his men in the distance, along with the distinct howling of a canine.

"Turn back now, and I will spare their lives," she spoke slowly, as if giving him the time to decide. "Like hell I'll do that! I'm this close to finding your accursed hideout!" He was beyond calm now. With her slight shoulders squared and her head thrown back defiantly, she challenged him.

He took one faltering step toward her, stopped, lifted his gun in a gesture of returning the challenge, and stammered: "You'll pay… You'll pay for all the crimes you've committed!" he cried, trembling-"Why—_why_ did you take my daughter away from me?" She might have answered him in kind, but self-justification passed its power. She couldn't say, "Because as my father, you made me lose faith in you, and I thought to forget you by joining the people that I trust with my life."—though that was true. She could only hang her head and mumble the wretched confession: "I don't know the answers to your questions."

"Murderer…" His voice broke in a short, dry sob. Alice made no response. She felt stunned—beaten into helpless silence by his accusation that, bit by bit, minute by minute, had draw aside the veil of ignorance and revealed the dry bones and rottenness that lay hidden in her heart. As soon as she got within gunshot, Benjamin pulled the trigger and fired away. The birds flew off into the sky at the disturbance.

"I feel like killing you, I really do," Benjamin looked down upon the fallen Alice, his anger clearly showing in his burning eyes. "But that would be considered an insult to my daughter." The bullet he fired was deeply lodged in her side, making for a nasty wound that didn't stop bleeding. Benjamin tossed his gun beside her.

"There's one bullet left… And it would please me greatly if you used it to end your pathetic existence." With that said, he turned his back on her and walked off. He found three of his men laying on the ground, and two others were bleeding freely as they had received nasty cuts.

"Chief! We were under attack by a massive shadow just now!" "We're retreating," Benjamin ordered as he walked past them. "For now… at least."

For a few moments Alice laughed like mad. Her trusted companion had made his way over to her, nudging her bloody side with his muzzle. "I can't believe I saved my own ass, right Bob?" The Doberman paid no mind to her words and licked her side, trying to stop the wound from bleeding. Alice turned her head a little, and she reached out for the gun.

"Only one bullet?" She sighed. "That isn't enough to kill a monster like me, old man…" She pulled herself together and retreated to the hideout.

"What the hell happened to you?" said Gokudera. "You look like road kill!" "Shut up," Alice grumbled. She knew she didn't look at all presentable, but there was no need for him to yell it out loud. Her vision was becoming blurred, and she leaned against the wall in an effort to save energy. When Gokudera reached out to give her a hand, Alice had fainted. By the time she awoke, she felt something bathing her battered face, and the person responsible was talking all the while in a soft voice.

"Poor Alice," she was saying. Alice took a good look at the woman. "You're such a goody two-shoes, Tokio." The woman had a wonderful face—low-browed, emerald-eyed, wavy red hair, full-lipped. Her eyes were dark and swiftly changeful, and there was a subtle witchery in the slanting shadow of their lashes.

"Poor Alice," she repeated, "you've really done it this time." Tokio had no knowledge of surgery, but her fingers were skilful, her eye was true, and she had intuition. The long operation over, Tokio went and washed her hands and then studied Alice with curious admiration.

"Thanks, Tokio," she said, as she sat up.

"if you keep injuring yourself like this, I'll become a skilled surgeon someday." Alice smiled. She admired the wound that had been sewn shut with stitches. The way she saw it, Tokio was already a very skilled surgeon.

"What's the situation here?" Alice met up with Yamamoto despite Tokio's wishes of taking it easy, when she found the place infested with childlike pests. Teenage Kyoko's spirit was saddened as she looked at Alice, while teenage Haru had already burst into tears. Kid I-Pin and kid Lambo couldn't find the energy to rowdily play around.

"I thought you were gonna bring back the grownup versions!" Alice smacked Yamamoto on the head. "They switched with their adult selves on the scene. There was nothing I could do to prevent it," Yamamoto explained. "Stop crying already!" Gokudera yelled at Haru, and it only made her cry harder. "I don't want to be here! The world ten years into the future is too bleak!"

Tokio made her way to the sobbing girl, and pulled away Haru's hands from her face, tearstained and broken with misery. Haru's heart, strained too much, was broken; and the fear surged through her like fire.

"I just want to go home," she sniffed. Kyoko on the other hand held strong and refused to cry. In an impulse of tenderness Tokio held her in her arms, with Haru's head against her chest, soothing her as though she were her own child. Without a word escaping her lips, Tokio managed to calm the girls down.

"That was unexpected…" Gokudera was amazed at her performance, his eyes following her every move as they left the scene. "Yeah, she's a real saint," Alice rolled her eyes. There was a good deal of effective sarcasm in her voice. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Gokudera spat. "I really don't want to find out," Tsuna sighed, extremely tired at the moment. "But one thing's for sure," Yamamoto said, "we can leave the four of them in Tokio's care."

"Just who _is_ she anyway?" Tsuna asked.

"She's an outcast with no home, and it's all because a certain man is involved with the Vongola Family," Alice uttered her words with disgust. "You can't blame you-know-who," returned Yamamoto. "She knew about the risks, so naturally, she knew what she was doing."

"I can't believe you're defending that asshole! You should be on my side! Wait, come to kind of it, you never took my side!" Alice remarked. "I have my reasons for that," Yamamoto raised his hands in his defense. "Is she that valuable to us?"

"Keh," Alice turned to the teenagers. "She's Kyoya's prized possession…" With a face like a red brick, Tsuna and Gokudera stood in speechless amazement. "She's Hibari-san's l-lover?"

Alice ceased Tsuna's collar and made her teeth snap, and her eyes glittered like two sparks of light. "Never say his name in my presence," she growled. Tsuna nods vigorously, his feet barely reaching the floor. Alice smiled and released him afterwards.

"Follow me to the training grounds!" And she walked off. "She's nuts," Gokudera adds. The hallway was long and brightly lighted. An elevator stop was heard, and a familiar face got off. Tsuna and Gokudera stared rather curiously at the black-suited man. "Aren't you…" Tsuna pointed, his eyes squinted into tiny slits. "Giannini, businessman for the Vongola Family. A weapons tuner and an inventor," was the answer.

"You have impeccable timing! I just finished fixing the elevator, and out of nowhere you people volunteer to test it out! How wonderful!"

"I'll take the stairs," Alice chickened out. "We don't have any stairs," Yamamoto mentioned. "Then I'll built some stairs! Either way, you're not getting me in there!" "God, you're so immature!" Gokudera groaned rather loudly. "Are you really an adult, or just the stupid school-girl version of yourself, huh?" Gokudera insulted the woman standing opposite of him. "You're imagining me in a school uniform right now, aren't you?" Alice smirked. Gokudera's face colored with annoyance, but he said quietly and a trifle coldly that he'd shoot himself before that happens.

The elevator door closed up, and Alice was left behind. "Will she be okay?" Tsuna asked Yamamoto. He could only nod his head at the moment. "I'm still kind of worried." "Don't be," Giannini smiled. "I'm sure the elevator won't blow up this time." "I'm starting to think Pierce-san dodged a bullet by not riding this thing," Tsuna gulped.

Meanwhile, Alice covered part of her face with her hand as she leaned against the wall, hiding the distortion of pain in her features. By the time she reached the end of the hallway, she had almost fallen to the ground. With the exertion of all her strength, she dragged herself a few steps farther, and then a small voice asked her timidly, but kindly, what was wrong. It was none other than Kyoko, and here Alice thought it was just the little voice in her head.

The girl offered her shoulder unasked as a support to Alice, and measured her step to Alice's. From the corner of her eye she could see the redness staining Alice's waistcoat, but she didn't say a word. Kyoko held her up as well as she could, and though she herself was far from strong, she succeeded in supporting Alice to her half-empty room.

"Don't expect any hospitality from me," Alice wheezed, not even bothering to hide the pain anymore. "Shit, the stitches came loose." As Alice tried to fix herself up, feeling like an idiot for not staying put as she was told, Kyoko inspected her half-empty room in detail. A photograph caught her attention, and she examined it intently, gazing at it long and sadly. At last she looked inquiringly at Alice. "That's an old picture," said Alice, "from back in the day when I had a normal family."

"Normal family…" repeated Kyoko, but softly, as though to herself. "Ah! Have you possibly!" Kyoko surprised Alice as she practically pounced on her. "Have you possibly reconciled with your brother? You must have, right?" The silence in the room fell on Kyoko's heart like a weight.

"Listen Kyoko," Alice made her sit down. "I'm not gonna sugarcoat anything, but... me and my brother, we're far from reconciling at this point. To put it simply, I don't care about him anymore and I sure as hell won't shed a single tear when he's about to die."

Kyoko looked silently into her face. With a faint nod that showed Alice she understood, Kyoko bade her a good night rest and left her alone. Kyoko's lips were firmly set, and her eyes full of tears. She was weeping bitterly by the time she reached her room, a sense of relief flooding through her as she found that Haru and I-Pin weren't present.

"Onii-chan… "

The next day, it became known throughout the base that Kyoko had disappeared. "In order to avoid detection, it's better to travel in smaller groups," Lal announced at the meeting. "Sawada, you decide on the pairs." "I guess," Tsuna scratched the back of his head, when Lal punched him into the ground. "Don't guess! Be absolute certain on what you decide!"

"Y-yes ma'am," he noticed her glaring at him.

"I mean… sir?" The glare intensified.

"Just what do you want from me?" The boy whined.

"I'm guessing-" Alice froze in mid sentence, feeling Lal's eyes burn two holes in the back of her skull. "I'm sure," Alice corrected. "I'm sure that Kyoko wants to find her brother. I've said some things yesterday that might have pushed her into acting so reckless." "Typical that you're to blame for this." Alice ignored Gokudera's big mouth, although she did feel that he was right.

"Boss, put me on the case. I'll find her in the blink of an eye," Alice was brimming with confidence. "Actually, I want for you to go after Hibird." An audible gasp of shock escaped her lips. "You want me to shoot the bird?" "There will be no shooting!" Tsuna figured her hatred for Hi-Bird was still as strong as it was in the past.

"Retrieve Hi-Bird together with Gokudera-kun." This time Gokudera jumped out of his skin. "B-but Tenth! You can't possibly expect me to team up with her, of all people! I'd rather team up with Yamamoto instead!" "Well well, aren't we eager to start off the mission. How do you think I feel? Besides, Takeshi has his hands full right now, so that ship has sailed!" Alice shot back at Gokudera.

"You don't understand," Gokudera seized Tsuna by the shoulders and shook him. "I. Can't. Stand. Her." "You want her to switch up with me then?" Lal offered, and Gokudera bowed silently to the Queen of Cruelty. "I shall gladly team up with her." Tsuna laughed nervously at his friend's change of heart.

"Sawada and I will go after the girl. Gokudera and Pierce will go to the shrine through the B hatch. Sawada and I will head to the Sasagawa's residence through the D hatch. Finally, avoid battles for time's sake, but if an unavoidable event occurs, make your own decisions on how to deal with it."

With that said and done, they split up and headed outside. Alice and Gokudera passed Namimori Shrine and made their way through some trees and shrubs. There was still no trace of Hi-Bird, and Alice was losing her patience. "Ah geez," she sighed. "That stupid bird never tweets when I want it to." "I'm pretty sure he doesn't want to get shot, after all," Gokudera rolled his eyes, moving along.

"Can I ask you something?" The grey-haired Italian looked serious, which is why Alice offered to hear him out. "When the enemy is upon us, can you let me fight alone?" Alice arched her brow at him. "You planning on killing yourself?"

"Despite knowing you don't have any faith in my fighting abilities, that still hurt." Now it was Alice's turn to roll her eyes. "I do have faith in you, but I can't possibly agree on letting you fight alone. You'll end up dead before you know it," came her advice. Gokudera hung his head.

"But I suppose…" Alice thought about it some more. "You have to get burnt before you'll learn not to play with fire, so I'll allow it this time." "Really?" Gokudera raised his head suddenly. "You won't get involved and you'll let me fight alone?"

With her pinky pointing upwards, she grinned at Gokudera. "Pinky swear?" A feeling of nostalgia seemed to grow inside of Gokudera; as much as she breaks every promise they make, he still can't resist the pinky swear. "Fine," he grumbled, and the pinky swear was sealed.

"Hey," said Alice, walking up front at the sound of a disturbance up ahead. "What?" Gokudera replied. "Two dweebs up front." She jerked her head towards the enemy as they dropped down from the sky. Gokudera slipped on his Ring and activated his Flame Arrow weaponry, stuffing it with a dynamite stave. During battle, he waited for an opportunity of defeating the enemy and succeeded with flying colors.

"Well well," Alice smirked as she placed her foot on the chest of the enemy, as if claiming this victory as hers. "Who's showing off now, huh?" "You're the one showing off!" Gokudera snapped at her. "Don't pretend like you're top dog all of a sudden! I did all the work!"

"I faintly recall you saying that you _wanted_ to do all the work. Why get upset now?"

"You're acting as if you defeated them, when in truth, I was the one who kicked ass!"

"We're on the same team here," Alice winked in his direction. "So who cares?"

"You do, obviously! You're still standing on that guy's chest!"

"It's comfortable, is all," Alice shrugged and Gokudera moaned in annoyance. "You're fucked up in the head, you know that?"

"You know…" a voice spoke amusingly, "for a pair of fugitives on the run, it might be smart not to raise your voice in order to stay hidden from the enemy."With that said, the stranger descended from the sky and dared to greet Alice. She didn't respond.

"That's the Storm Guardian, isn't it?" Gamma asked, despite knowing the answer. "He looks awfully young." "Even as an infant I'd kick your ass," Gokudera scowled at the blonde male.

"Stand down, Hayato," Alice spoke for the first time after the stranger arrived. "You can't take him on."

"But I thought you'd let me fight on my own! I thought you believed in my strength!" "I said I won't let you fight him, so back the fuck off!" Gokudera was frightened then, so angry was the look that came into Alice's face. "It's not that I don't believe in you. No… Just leave this asshole of a man to me." If that was all, then why did she grow so angry? Is what Gokudera thought. He felt an undefined uneasiness possess him.

The wisest course was to remain where he was, he agreed. Alice is very much capable of fending for herself after all. But there was something that didn't sit right with him. There's something she's not telling him, and for once he didn't have the guts to ask her about it.

"This fight will be between you and me," she said, in which Gamma sighed. "Hasn't it always been that way? You were always the type to keep things for yourself, right? Oh well…" He shrugged. "It's not like a person can change overday." "You never did have a grain of sense," Alice retorts coldly. "People can change in a heartbeat, and you're living proof of that."

Gokudera was well aware of the fact that she treated him with the most exasperating familiarity, and the same can be said about Gamma. "I'm growing awfully bored of this," Gamma taunted Alice, and she easily fell for it. She opened her box weapon and a blob of blackness jumped out. Gamma didn't appear surprised at the sight of the Doberman, growling like a mighty engine. Two grey flames ignited on the front paws, and the canine shot forward like an arrow in Gamma's direction.

Gokudera kept his eyes on Gamma as he had just selected a peculiar weapon; he aimed the very tip of his long cue before a charged billiard ball. The balls lay in good position for him; he had a choice of two fairly easy shots. And then as the mighty beast fell upon him he set the billiard balls in motion. The target was hit, and a high voltage of electricity seemed to fry the dog on the spot.

To Gamma's surprise, the dog did not wince under the blow. Nor for that matter did he yelp or cry out from the pain. Nor did he bark or growl or snarl. He closed in as though he had not received the blow. "You toughened up, huh? That's a cruel guard dog of the Vongola for you," Gamma complimented the dog, but it landed on deaf ears.

Snarling viciously, the dog engulfed himself into a whirlwind of grey flames, charging in with the intention to draw blood from his enemies. Gamma fired his balls once more. By the time they reached the flaming target, his ammunition dropped down to the ground, the electric flames died out, rendering the objects useless.

Alice caught notice of Gokudera's confused expression. "The Wind Flame has two abilities," she explained carefully. "One is to negate, neutralize, nullify or weaken a source of flame. Basically, it makes a flame ineffective or invalid to the point of dying out. It nullifies everything in contact."

The guard dog leaped for Gamma's right leg, and he swung down his long cane, striking him squarely on the muzzle midway between nose and eyes. Deflected by the blow, Bob dropped back to earth and ran on with his longest leaps to catch up and make his next move. Neither had he winced nor blinked as the cane slammed down on him. Gamma found the canine quite uncanny. It was something that annoyed him greatly. It was as if the dog was not alive. What else but death could explain the canine's unflinching ability upon feeling pain, if he even experienced any pain at all!

The dog was not real.

It can't be real.

A dog that can take this much damage without wince or flinch does not exist.

"Bob excels in that aspect. As for the second ability, it's to sustain, affirm, confirm or support a source of flame. It fuels the flame to the point of never dying out, keeping it in existence and maintaining it with success. It supplies any type of flame with the right necessities or nourishment on contact."

Gamma had enough of this nonsense, but he couldn't risk for Bob to get near him if he wants for his flames to burn diligently.

"We're not suitable for the last ability, since all we harbor is lust for blood and hatred in our hearts." Gokudera felt sorry for Alice, since her role in the family was to support the Guardians. With an ability like hers it's unlikely that she can support anyone, much less protect the Boss.

"There's one person in this world that can fuel the flames, since his heart is pure and left untainted," Alice walked forward as Gokudera racked his brain as to who is successful in supporting the Guardians. He contemplated on asking her if it was Hibari perhaps… but he changed his mind, recalling what happened to Tsuna when he uttered his name in her presence. Besides, Hibari's heart wasn't exactly pure anyway.

Alice stopped walking and stood firm, when all off a sudden she was attacked by both sides as a pair of electric-charged foxes pounced on her. She saw them from the corner of her eye, but didn't move an inch. Oddly enough, her shadow moved on its own and using the shadow as some sort of portal, the flaming Doberman jumped out. Bob's howl send the terrible twins into a state of fear. But that fear quickly turned into hate, their hearts beating in unison as they charged into a frenzy.

"Such cute foxes… There isn't a trick they're not up to," Gamma smiled amusingly. "Sound familiar, Alice?" Instantly her blood boiled, and forgetting every consideration of caution, she leaped at him, and felled him with a blow. So unexpected had been her act that it found him unprepared, but instantly he drew his cue and lunged viciously at her.

Gokudera's eyes were wide with astonishment, and then Gamma was upon her. She parried his first blow with her forearm, at the same time delivering a powerful kick to his jaw that send him reeling back; but he was at her again in an instant, though in the brief interim she had time to draw her gun. "It's over, Gamma!" She covered his heart and was about to pull the trigger when a heavy cloud of pink smoke managed to ruin the moment.

As the veil of smoke lifted, a young Alice locked eyes with a confused Gamma. There was a strange, queer silence between them. Her frightful little face showed that she did not like what she was seeing, at all.

"Aidan?"


	22. Not Getting Any Better

"Aidan?" With a shivering voice she uttered the name that Gamma cast away long ago. Alice watched him and could watch no more; his face brought up hurtful feelings within her chest. She began saying – and it was hard to say whether she was laughing or crying: "You're really Aidan. My big brother!"

"Ah, you must be mistaken," said Gamma; "for I have no family relations with anyone."

"No," Alice's face reddened with momentary anger. "Your disgusted attitude proves that we're related. The blood that runs through our veins is proof that we're related!" Gamma had an angry glare in his eyes, for it was associated with many hateful memories.

"If that's the case," he ceased her by the collar and lifted her off the ground with ease. "I'll wipe out my connection with you by making you bleed to death." A great and unreasoning panic seized Gokudera, and he began to run. And then, all at once, an array of dynamite staves soared toward Gamma and exploded on impact. The rage of the storm was something he had forgotten, and he paid the price for that now.

There followed a cloud of grey, heavy smoke which made one choke and gasp. But Alice, seeing it, did not retreat. Quite the opposite; she stormed inside the heavy clouds of destruction.

She felt a hurting sensation when Gokudera tackled some sense into her. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" he cried. She pushed him off with force, and when Gokudera was about to chew her out for it he found that he couldn't; she was sitting there before him, her head bowed wearily upon her hands, and seeing how her shoulders heaved he knew Alice was bitterly weeping. Therefore he stopped and glancing from her desolate figure round about upon Gamma, knew this grim man for the reason of her tears.

At this thought a wave of hot anger swept over him and a rage that he never felt before boiled the blood in his veins. Clenching his fists, he looked at the unscathed Gamma.

"Now," Gamma readjusted his hair. "I have a few things I'm curious about. When did Vongola the Tenth come back to life? I really need to know the details about that." "Go fuck yourself," replied Gokudera, confronting him with a steady look. An irritated sigh escaped Gamma's lips. "I get it. You're angry. But I warn you, by all that I hold most solemn and most sacred, your death will be upon your own head if you won't give me my answers soon."

The grey-haired Italian glanced over at a depressed Alice. "If you're trying to think of ways to fight back, you'll find that it's useless." The twin foxes' ears stood upright, a wave of electricity running through their fur. "Especially when she's mentally unstable, rendering her effective flame useless. You have no choice," said Gamma, with perfect firmness and composure.

"If you want to live to see another day, I suggest you answer my questions. Or…" he trailed off and took a glance at Alice's form that would make anyone sympathize with her, but he felt perfectly fine himself despite their blood relation. "Would you rather want to witness her death?"

Gokudera was beyond calm now, and his entire body shook with rage. "She was right." Gamma arched his brow. "You're a fucking asshole!" The teenager took aim with his Flame Arrow and blasted away a solid red beam of flames straight to the enemy. The foxes rushed to Gamma's aid and skillfully dodged the attack, sneaking up on Gokudera and electrifying him to the bone.

Smoke emitted from his fallen form, and Alice watched as Gamma pressed his cane on his neck. "Now, tell me. Why is the Tenth alive, and where is he now?" Gokudera kept his mouth shut, next to the constant gasps of pain. Knowing that he won't answer, the blonde crushed Gokudera's hand under the sole of his shoe. Gokudera's cry of pain could be heard all around, and he cursed for letting the enemy get under his skin.

At that moment Gamma felt a hard object connect with the back of his head. The object landed with a soft thud on the lush grass before his feet, and a short laugh resonated from him. "You actually threw your box weapon at me?" Alice's cheeks were stained, and her eyes were red from crying, but she managed to stand on her wobbly feet despite suffering from an emotional blow.

"Stop it," she said, her voice shivering lightly. "I won't let you hurt anyone anymore." Gamma laughed once more. "Are you kidding me?" His laughter sounded a tad bit hysterical by now, "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?" The laughing mask had fallen; the hideous face of a monster was revealed. "You're the one who hurt people before me! You're the one who's hands were stained with blood before mine!"

Alice trembled; it felt as if each word he said pumped her heart with lead. She wouldn't be surprised in the least if there were actual bloodstains on her shirt. "You have no clue what I've been through… to see my sister," he shook his head, about to correct his choice of words, "the mother of all monsters kill before my very own eyes. And you dare accuse me for my actions?" Alice looked at him with startled eyes. But as she could do nothing, she resolutely made up her mind to self-restraint and patience.

"So then," said Alice, "you find me to be the most hateful person you have ever met… right?" "I do," Gamma said promptly, "No one is more horrid or more disgusting than you are." The girl hung her head. And although she knew it to be impossible, her sore heart ached for a little kindness from him. She turned her eyes toward him now with a certain wistfulness, but she got no answering light in his eyes, no careful little signal that he experienced a change of heart.

Almost at once, the tears came down like rain upon her cheeks. "W-what do you want me to do-o-o," wailed Alice lugubriously. Gamma shot a disgusted glance at her. "I don't see what _you're_ making such a fuss about," he said unfeelingly. "You brought this all upon yourself." Alice continued to cry as if there could be no end to her tears, occasionally wiping her eyes on her sleeves in vein.

"Very annoying," Gamma said, frowning. He felt that he had reached his boiling point, and the frown showed he was displeased with Alice. Meanwhile, Alice did not hesitate to walk toward Gamma, yearning for his forgiveness. "There's only one thing you can do now," he readied his cane while his trusty pair of foxes charged up considerably beside him, "and that is to cease your senseless whining, along with the ability to breathe." His threat didn't scare her off; if her death is what's needed for Gamma to forgive her, she'd be willing to let him do so.

A hand gripped her ankle and she looked down upon a frowning Gokudera. "Run," Gokudera said, his frown growing blacker. "I refuse to believe that you're stupid enough to die here, especially at the hands of that prick! So just run for it!" Alice watched him with a glazed look of helplessness in her eyes, a certain stupor of downfall. With only one look Gokudera knew she wasn't going to heed his warning.

Alice was done with running away. This is something that she was responsible for, and she means business by facing the consequences of her actions.

The next moment, to the astonishment of all a burst of purple made its way towards Gamma. The terrible twin foxes jumped into the fray and served as a shield to stop the attack. A cloud of dust rose and successfully concealed the intruders' presence. "This much power… Who is it?" Gamma was at a loss of words for the following minute. "Let me give you a hint on what you want to know."

A premonitory chill, as from a great fear yet before her in the future, shook the heart of Alice. That slick, deep voice she recognized made her shiver in her skin. "They came from the past." She clenched her eyes shut, trying to block out the image of Hibari's menacing glare, the one that he always saved for annoying individuals like her. "I'm no fool though, so I won't be switched."

"You seem to know some of the details," Gamma allowed for his muscles to relax a bit, keeping his eyes on the enemy, "but if you want to join this brawl, it's only polite to state your name." "There's no need for that," Hibari replied coolly. "I'm in a bad mood right now." When Alice retrieved her breath, she murmured Hibari's full name much to his annoyance. Gamma's face brightened, a smirk on his lips. "You're the Vongola Cloud Guardian, Hibari Kyoya."

Hibari snickered amusingly at his words. "Nicely guessed is what I would say, but… I suppose you should thank Babyface for acting stupid by saying my name out loud. You and the idiot are related after all," Hibari copied Gamma's smirk and returned the gesture. Through his clenched teeth, Gamma cursed Hibari for making a fool out of him. From this, as also from the resolute spark in his eyes which at times flared up in anger, Hibari knew exactly how Gamma felt. He hated his connection with Alice, and Hibari gladly pointed it out whenever the chance presented itself.

Then Alice, shaken with terror, got down on her knees beside the now unconscious Gokudera. With her pale tired eyes, her hands clenched, she was a ridiculous and strangely pathetic figure. "I suppose you can't stand by and watch as I dispose of them," said Gamma. "You can do with them whatever you please… That is, if you haven't disrupted the discipline in Namimori, which is most obviously the case here." An unstable Cloud flame flared up from Hibari's Ring, signalizing he's about to make his move.

"Discipline?" Gamma powered up as well. "Fair enough. I'm just excited that I get to fight someone who has a backbone."

By the time Box Weapon clashed against Box Weapon in a wild frenzy, Alice covered her ears with the knees up towards her chest and her head bent forward, shutting her eyes. But after a moment of racking her brains to open her eyes or not, she decided to watch closely. Watching Hibari dodge Gamma's attacks was something she didn't want to see. She knew Gamma had no chance of survival, and it made her feel miserable to no end. And then it happened. The image that she tried to avoid seeing played before her widened eyes.

Her glance was on the massive sphere armed with an array of spikes; it pierced Gamma through. Hibari had noticed her sickly expression by now, but the aloof and unsympathetic man cared less about how she felt.

He released a flaming tonfa uppercut and send the man crashing on the ground. Gamma was much bruised by the attack, and his shirt was stained with his own blood. Alice was seized with panic. Her heart beat like a bird in a cage beating with its wings. To add insult to injury, she wept softly. "Why did you do that?" Hibari could barely hear her, since she spoke very softly. "Why'd you go so far?"

At that point Tsuna and Lal rushed on the scene, and the young boy could not believe his eyes when he saw Hibari, the man they were looking to find. "Pierce-san?" He finally noticed Alice, and the way she seemed to have shrunk caught his eye as well. She didn't give him the slightest reaction and kept focusing on Hibari. "I ASKED YOU SOMETHING!" She barked, and when Hibari still ignored her by greeting Tsuna of all people, she didn't measure her language. She was so angry that she couldn't see straight. She felt almost sick with humiliation, the humiliation of begging for his attention.

Hibari threw her a bone and finally looked at her. Shortly afterwards he knocked the wind out of her, his tonfa connecting with her stomach. Alice drooped down on the ground, currently unconscious. "Hibari-san!" The raven-haired man ignored Tsuna's heart-broken tone of voice. "Why'd you do that? She's confused about all this! I know I was when I traveled to the future!" "Stop it," Lal spoke calmly, picking up Alice's box weapon and silently scolding her for throwing it away like a moron. "Right now we should focus on giving them immediate medical attention, so let's go."

"How is he?" asked Tsuna, coming softly into the room where Gokudera lay on the bed, bandaged with a soft cloth. "He'll live," Reborn replied with that small smile he always seems to have. "Tenth!" Gokudera bolted upright all of a sudden. "I-I'm so sorry!" He stammered while Tsuna tried to calm him down. "It's okay, Gokudera-kun! Just lie down and rest." "But if I didn't screw up… if I worked together with Babyface, this wouldn't have happened," he bewailed, flouncing over and over in his impatience; "and she wouldn't be this hurt!" Tsuna looked at him with startled eyes. "But you're the one who's in bad shape. Sure, Hibari-san knocked her unconscious," he trailed off, "but for the rest she doesn't have a scratch on her. So just take it easy."

"No," Gokudera's voice cracked. "She's mentally unstable after what happened…"

"Ah yes," Reborn agreed as Tsuna arched his brow in confusion. "Reborn-san… If you told me about him, all of this could have been avoided." "Who, what? What's going on?" Tsuna panicked. "I suppose it would have been the better choice. But did you think you could have prevented 15 year old Alice to show up if I did?" At this Gokudera fell back on the bed, frowning in his frustration. "You still should have told us, about that asshole being her brother. It's not right… She's already facing her old man in this time, and as if that's not enough she has to fight off her brother too?" He slams his hand down on the bed, ignoring the fact that it started hurting again. "She's messed up in the head, there's no way she can recover from all this shit that keeps happening!"

Tsuna was at a loss for words. He gets it now; why Alice threw a fit at the scene. He recalled Alice saying that she hated her brother, and how much she has suffered from his cold treatment. "I wonder… when will we ever catch a break," Tsuna looked down upon the floor, his hands clenched into fists.

Meanwhile, for several minutes Yamamoto remained in the hallway, facing the door that bid entrance to Alice's resting space. He gazed at the Box Weapon that he received from Lal, and he recalled what she told him. _It's my right to give this to her, along with a beating that will leave her head spinning… but I suppose your gentle approach is what she needs most right now. _He disagreed with Lal of course; Yamamoto had lost the right to be beside her since he let her down. He should have been there to spare her the agony of meeting her brother.

Inside, Tokio was tending to her wounds and making sure she was alright. At least, physically that is. Alice's life had undergone a complete change. Careless, easy, and gay as it had been before, so now it seemed to her distorted, dire and unendurable. So intensely painful did the sensation in her heart become, that she almost fainted. She felt as if she was losing her reason, and she longed to die. Her brain refused to accept what had happened. She kept thinking that there was a mistake, some misunderstanding, and that her misery was only an illusion. Yet the actual fact remained, and ever darker grew her despair.

"She's alright," Tokio informed Yamamoto once she made it out the door, and Yamamoto heaved a sigh of relief. "But she's mentally scarred; she flinched at every touch and not once did she look me in the eye." "So it begins." Yamamoto glanced over at Hibari who, in turn, stared back at him with deadly intent. "They've called a meeting, and the infant asked me to come and fetch you since you've been here dawdling like an idiot the whole time." The reason for Hibari's deadly stare had revealed itself through his explanation.

"Sorry for the trouble, but I'm not leaving," Yamamoto ventures a smile. "Hibari doesn't express any sympathy. "Suit yourself. I'm leaving. Come, Tokio," Hibari's stone cold expression was a common sight to Yamamoto, so he just shrugged as Tokio bid him goodbye and followed her husband's footsteps.

Meanwhile, Yamamoto shoved his hands in his pockets and is staring at the door. His face was all screwed up, as though he's in pain. When he went into her room she was sitting on her appointed bed, bent together and huddled up, with her legs crossed and her face hidden in her hands. She was weeping bitterly, with sobs, and her long, golden hair fell on her knees. "Are you feeling well?" He asked; she took one hand from her face and motioned for him to go away.

Yamamoto didn't feel like leaving. Instead, he had a passionate longing to fall at her feet, to entreat her not to weep in solitude, and to share her grief with him. She looked exactly like the first time she broke down into tiny pieces; at that time also, the whereabouts of her blood relatives were the cause of her misery. He had never seen her so sad back then, only to repeat the depressed process with the younger Alice.

"I was ready to put my past behind me," adult Alice had said, her voice trembling. "But when _he_ showed up before me, it all came rushing back." Yamamoto stared at her. He didn't know what to say. He felt like he was always rushing to judge her, and always getting it wrong. "I can't move on like this," she was saying, "I don't want to fight him," her crystal blue orbs met his chocolate brown ones, and she didn't look away for a whole minute. Neither did he. He had felt alone before because there was no nearness between them. This was good progress to him. Her looking at him again felt rewarding after she'd ignored him for so long.

Alice shook her head, the tears running freely down her cheeks. "God, Takeshi. Why do you put up with me?" she laughed through her tears, sounding even more upset. "I'm such a mess…" Then she was in his arms and his mouth was on her face, kissing away her tears, refusing to allow them. And he was mad for her, moaning his love and apologies, sorry again, endlessly sorry for everything that happened, and everything was forgotten by the touch of her mouth on his, and everything tasting of salt.

In Alice's room he felt that the world had entered a different time. Everything about her was a source of wonder, but then again, he already knew that. He cupped her knees and ran his hands along her endless legs and it seemed to take forever. He wanted it to take forever. "You're measuring me again," she laughed. There was a lot of laughter, and she seemed to have gotten over her depression. They were giddy with joy, punch-drunk with happiness. She pressed her mouth against his, her crystal blue eyes alight.

She moved a little on the bed where they had been lying under the sheets and thought of her flaws; her arms and legs long and gawky, her bum was too flat, her scarred skin was too troubled for perfection to be considered. Alice pulled a face, growing uneasy and embarrassed. "What's wrong?" he smiled, gathering her back into his arms. "You," Alice retorts, clearly upset. She pulled away from him.

While arching her back, he saw the distinct scar on her shoulder blade, and that particular scar -the one that Squalo branded on her- made him ace with tenderness. It was just a scar – he knew that. But it tortured him all the more, and he wanted to touch it, and no other man to ever touch it. But at the same time, despite the scars, she was still perfect for him. He didn't want to change a thing about her. He loved the imperfections as much as he loved her greatest hits; those eyes, those legs and – why not? – those scars. That was her. That was who she was, and he reveled in it all.

They didn't leave the room but lay entwined and wrapped up in each other, as if they were closer than any couple in the world, as if they were one flesh now. She looked at him looking at her and she knew that nobody else in her life had ever looked at her in quite that way. As if she was special. She ran her fingers through his raven-black hair. Alice looked at him with eyes so large that they shone from her face, and he loved being looked at that way. His first American woman. Her first Japanese man. And as the night moved on and the city slept, neither one of them doubted that they would also be their last.

"I know how you feel," Yamamoto said presently. He hastily glanced at her, and then, in a moment, looked elsewhere. Almost imperceptible as this movement had been, Alice noticed it with unutterable anguish and despair. She shut her eyes tightly, and exclaimed, in a broken tearful voice: "Leave me alone!" Yamamoto glanced at her again. Suddenly a feeling of irritation possessed him for a moment. "In truth, you don't want to be left alone. I now that much so I'm not leaving." "You don't know anything about me!" Alice sobbed hysterically.

At this point Yamamoto seated himself beside her, and he could tell she was about to become violent. "You don't care – you don't care! You don't feel what I feel-" "Oh, for God's sake, don't start talking so selfishly, Alice; it hurts me more than you think! I've been there when you broke down in this timeline; I know exactly what you've been through!" Yamamoto understood her feelings, and was silent after his small outburst; had she raised her eyes to look at him she would have seen tears in his. He rose, and appeared to be greatly agitated while Alice found her spirits so much depressed, that several of her attempts to apologize were ineffectual.

Yamamoto sat again, and a great lump came suddenly in his throat. "I'm so sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to yell." He knelt down beside her and took her in his arms, and kissed her wet, withered cheeks. She sobbed bitterly. Yamamoto forgot his anger, and thought only of consoling her, with broken words and clumsy caresses. "I felt like punishing myself and you because I—I-" Yamamoto waited impatiently for the conclusion of the sentence, but the words died on her lips.

"Alice," Yamamoto passed, in an instant, from the impatience of despair, to that of joy and tenderness, "little Alice—I already know that you didn't mean to yell at me. And although you're miserable now, you have to believe that everyone here cares about you more than your brother does. Yes, he is cruel and he doesn't care about you," he embraced her, pressing her to his chest and allowed for her to weep gently. "But all of that doesn't matter," he added, with a little leap of laughter in his voice, "Because I will never stop loving you…" Alice blushed all the way up her ears.

He laughed and, if possible, gathered her closer to him and found her to be very adorable despite hearing her swear at him.

The following three days after Alice's depressive breakdown, Yamamoto served as a guide, explaining to her where everything and everyone was located in the large hideout. On learning that the girls were in the kitchen, she ascended to the second floor and knocked. "Alice-chan!" exclaimed Haru's pleasant voice as the door opened and the visitor showed herself. And then came the friendly greeting which warmed Alice's heart, a greeting she didn't feel like she deserved. The girls looked oddly comfortable despite Alice's knowledge of them being switched with their future selves, into a dark future with a small ray of hope seeping through the heavy clouds.

Alice realized now that everyone had their own troubles to bear, and she had been selfish once more; when she surrendered to her hurting emotions and bawled her eyes out, the rest of them had been keeping their heads up high and thought positively.

On the table lay a number of vegetables; when disturbed, the girls made a studious attempt at cutting them. "I'm not sure that I picked the right timing to show up," said Alice as she scratched her head. "Especially when you're holding onto a knife that size." "Sorry," replied Kyoko, laughing. "We've been working hard all day. It's been so long since we've last seen each other, Alice-chan." "Since she left for America… We've missed you _so_ much, Alice-chan!" The girls were more than glad to meet up again like this. Yamamoto snatched a carrot, consuming it while watching the three girls chatting and whatnot with mild interest.

"Ah, are you feeling better now?" Haru asked carefully, and Alice had an idea who it was that told them about her situation. "Reborn, right?" Haru and Kyoko exchanged worried glances. "We asked Reborn-san about it, but with reason… We were really worried about you." "You're alright now, aren't you Alice-chan?" Alice seemed to have a difficulty in answering. Yamamoto's crunching in the background ceased. "We heard you were sadly out of spirits." "It's rather difficult to talk about, Kyoko," Alice explained. "And I'm not completely recovered, but I'll get there. I'm determined to set things right." "I see," replied Fuuta who walked in unannounced. "Care to test the determination that fuels your resolve, Alice-nee?"

Alice's jaw dropped; she stared dumbfounded at the speaker. He was handsome, very handsome, in a still, dignified way; he had a fine, intelligent face and he possessed a poise, that challenged attention. "Who the fuck is he?" she ejaculated stupidly. "Who else can it be but Fuuta," Yamamoto replied with a look of amusement. "He's going to take you to the training room. I myself felt like it would be a bit early for you to start training, but we haven't got any time to waste." "Training?" Haru tilted her head to the side, about to pry into the matter at hand when Kyoko shook her head, telling her friend to let it go for now.

On the way to the training area, Alice grew more and more silent. Whenever Fuuta caught her staring at him from the corner of her eyes, he just had to laugh. Alice dug her hands deep in her pockets, trying her best to hide her burning cheeks by looking down at the oh-so-interesting floor. _I swear if I bump into another hot guy in this timeline, I'll shoot myself. _She kept her thoughts to herself and smiled sarcastically at Yamamoto. He playfully pressed her closer to him with a warm chuckle escaping his lips, and this simple gesture brought a hot rush of blood to her cheeks. _Yep, I'm gonna shoot myself for sure._

"We're here," Fuuta showed her in the training room with a wave of his hand. Yamamoto excused himself, saying that he needed to be somewhere and wished Alice good luck with her appointed teacher. "You'll need it!" he waved without looking back, and his words left Alice confused. "I thought Takeshi was going to be my teacher," she added with her head tilted to the side. "Don't tell me it's Kyoya! He might be hot, but that doesn't mean I'll work with him anytime soon!" Alice felt Fuuta's eyes on her, and she shrugged while saying, "What? I mean, look at you. You're like…" she measured his height (and stood on her tippy toes for that), "way taller than I am, and you're attractive to boot. Hey! Are you my teacher?"

Fuuta blinked while taking in her words as best as he could, afterwards smiling at her. "How I've missed your silly talk," he ruffled up her hair. "We never got to talk much in this timeline because of your busy schedule, which is understandable." "I had a schedule! Me?" Fuuta's laughter bounced off the walls of the fairly empty training facility. "Yes, _you_ had a schedule," he added with cheerful emphasis. The two were buried in conversation when the teacher appeared at the door. "Looks like you really did shrink," the male paused a moment to say. "That's quite unfortunate, Alice Pierce."

In Alice's eyes, as she gazed at her teacher, there was something akin to shock. She inwardly acknowledged that he was extravagantly, bewitchingly attractive. His face and form would have been noticeable anywhere and under any circumstances. He wore his handsomeness unconsciously, too, as a prince wears the purple of his rank. Splendidly distinctive, from his crown of warm amber hair to his slender but sturdy built. In the color of his eyes Alice recognized the male who approached her, towering high above her with a charming smile to boot. "You remember me, right?" Looking at his outfit that positively screamed out Varia, she still couldn't believe it.

"You're fucking Pezzo!"

"In the flesh," he bowed gracefully like a knight would to his princess. The corner of Alice's lip twitched uncontrollably. Who knew that Pezzo would grow up into a fine young man, considering his horrible past. He carefully explained to her what had caused him to change so drastically, answering all the questions she threw at him. "So you worked hard in order to become more human-like, huh?"

"Of course."

"Good for you then," mumbled Alice. "I thank Mama everyday for what he made me into—a fine gentleman," and he leaned closer to her ear, "but, I'm still a wolf in sheep's clothes." Alice backed away from him, distrusting the strange man who claimed Pezzo's identity as his own. Pezzo laughed. She certainly didn't find it funny. "I'm pretty much a tame guard dog. You're the one with the sharp fangs," he points out.

"I'm a person! I'm not some beast."

"Mankind has the sharpest fangs of all living creatures," Pezzo's facial expression darkened. "Growing up within a pack of beasts, as you put it, was the best thing that ever happened to me. But human beasts… they are vulgar, violent and unfair, even to their own kin." He gave himself up wholeheartedly to gloom for a moment. "You experienced this yourself, so I ask you. Who is the real beast… mankind or canine?" Pezzo inquired.

At his words Alice betrayed some irritation. "I liked you better when you couldn't say a word," she snarled. "Well then, I'll be off," Fuuta made his way out, not at all minding Alice's shocked expression. "Are you kidding me? You can't leave me alone with him!" Fuuta breathed deep with indignation. "Pezzo is a good companion. I won't let you distrust him; you distrust me as well by displaying such a rude attitude, Alice-nee." Alice was dumbfounded. She would have never expected for Fuuta to be so sharp with his words.

"I would never leave you in the care of someone I do not trust with my life. You can be sure of that," Fuuta continued to say. "He's the closest person to understanding your abilities; that's why he's appointed to the job of training you."

It was clear that Alice was stuck with Pezzo, and she had nothing to say about it. Ready and prepared for the worst that Pezzo can throw at her, she watched as he took out his Box Weapon. Throwing a teasing smile at the girl he opened the device and born from the grey flames was an Italian Greyhound. In built and brush she was a small Greyhound, but you could see the strength she possessed in her eyes; they were a pair of unusual topazes, blue and white . She was brown, deep brow, red brown, an orgy of browns. Back and shoulders were a warm brown that paled on the sides and underneath to a white, as were the throat and paws. "This is Scarlett. She is my everything." The ears prickled upwards at the sound of her name, and her head seemed to snuggle under the caress of Pezzo's hand.

Alice bit her lower lip and thought to herself; _she's so adorable!_ Alas, she felt that if she complimented the dog she would also compliment the owner, so Alice kept her mouth shut. Putting a new meaning to the puppy-dog eyes look, Scarlett wagged her tail back and forth as Pezzo gladly gave her love and attention. During that time Pezzo explained to Alice about the Box Weapons and how important they are in this timeline. Alice dug into her front pockets, her fingertips connecting with a certain square object. Looking at the grey square in her outstretched palm, Pezzo told her to try it out for herself. The following moment he face-palmed while Scarlett kept her eyes on the small box, rolling over the floor and then halting to a stop a little ways in front of her.

Alice looked at Pezzo with an anxious expression on her face, waiting for his words of praise. "Say, was that any good?" Alice inquired.

"I can't believe you just threw your Box Weapon in the hands of the enemy." Pezzo's face was still covered by means of his face-palm.

"But you told me to try it out! What else is that thing good for then to _chuck_ it at the enemy!" Alice flailed her arms up and down like a disturbed chicken. "You were lucky to have survived your first fight in this time, " Pezzo got up from his crouched position and paid no mind to Scarlett's unwavering eyes on him. Alice puffed out her cheeks. "Just do as I do," Pezzo opened yet another box, and this time a bag of dog biscuits appeared in his grasp. Alice was rendered speechless with her jaw hanging open as Pezzo opened the bag of treats and threw back the contents in his mouth. "Did you just…" Alice grimaced, "eat dog food?"

"You want some?"

"Oh yeah sure, I'd like some dog biscuits right about now—what the fuck do you take me for?" She pointed accusingly at him while trying to control her temper. "Dog food is still healthier than the average hamburgers they serve in fast-food restaurants." "Oh no you didn't just go there!" Steam was making its way through her ears while Pezzo smiled. "Just do as I just did and open your Box Weapon," he threw the device in her direction and dropped some doggy treats for Scarlett. "Imagine a flame, and your Ring should respond." "Don't you change the subject on me! You still need to apologize for-_wow_, would you look at that..." She completely forgot everything when the Ring on her finger produced a grey flame.

"Good," Pezzo was pleased. "Now open it, with the power of the flame."

"I can totally do this," Alice said, her face showing signs of excitement. Once she saw what came out of the box, she wasn't as excited anymore. Her heartbeat rose considerably, and her face was as white as snow. All she saw was darkness when she looked at Bob who just stood there before her. She recognized those eyes, those yellow eyes that sends shivers down her spine, and his bare fangs accompanied with a few occasional growling weren't exactly very welcoming. "What _is_ this?" She asked, her small voice betraying her fear and desperation.

"Just take it easy," Pezzo reached out for Alice, but she pulled away. "No, I won't take it easy! That beast is a figment of my imagination! He's just an illusion!" She took a step back and gravely stated her reasons for not accepting the four-legged animal. "_He_ must have created it from that dark place," she said, utterly disgusted and taking yet another step back, "and to see it standing right before me… I strongly disapprove of that beast!"

"KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT!" Pezzo yelled all at once which made her start and jump up; the sudden anger which leapt inside him was something that scared Alice more than the dog itself. She saw the real man in him. The sudden blaze of his eyes, the ghastly pallor of his face, the look of almost insane anger which he turned upon her. "You dare call him a beast?" He laughed. "He's too good for you. You fear him, because you claim that he'll seize the opportunity to fulfill his mad desire. Taking advantage of your kindness, he'll force himself upon you and chill the blood in your veins by means of death, isn't that right?" Although his anger had faded for a bit, Alice knew that he could get angrier in the blink of an eye.

"That's right! He'll kill me when he has the chance! You don't know how it feels…" the girl held onto her arm as she felt a shiver crawl up her spine. "You don't know what it feels like to be on the verge of death! To be stalked by the Grim Reaper himself!" Pezzo narrowed his blood-red eyes. "You're talking about someone else entirely. This dog is _not_ Rokudo Mukuro," by now Alice covered her ears and crouched down on the floor, her eyes firmly sealed. "He is your companion, a close friend, and the mirror that reflects your emotions without fail. He's meant to serve you without fail."

"Please don't say his name, or—or he might appear." He could never quite understand her paranoia at the moment. Something inside him was urging him to fly at her throat and tear the foolish words from it. Yet there was something gripping him, something compelling him to a calmness he was powerless to resist. He moved to the exit, and finally, the rattle of the door handle as he clutched it. After that came his voice. All the anger had gone out of it. It was low, gentle, imploring. But she didn't move from her position. "As of now," he hesitated, "I can't possibly train you." His back was now turned, "Grow up, and then we'll talk," He passed swiftly through the door.

Presently, Alice helped Kyoko and Haru with the preparations for dinner as though nothing had happened. While thinking it through she came to the conclusion that her Mukuro/Dog theory doesn't really sound all that logical; if the dog was indeed influenced by Mukuro he wouldn't be assigned to be her partner in crime-fighting. Besides, Mukuro has better things to do than to watch her every step, right? "Right? I'm right aren't I?" Alice got in Gokudera's face, and he tried to recover from her sudden attack on him. "Put away the sharpened carrot," Gokudera inched away from the girl with a sharp object in her hold; Ami was clearly a bad influence on her in the kitchen. "Oh, sorry," she backed off.

"Whatever," Gokudera rubbed his temples as he spoke. "So you have problems controlling your box animal?" "That's not entirely true," she nibbled on the carrot slowly. "I'm just, sorta…" "You're clearly shitting your pants in fear," Gokudera retorts after seeing her twirl her thumbs. "That is so not true!-who am I kidding," she sulked. "But he's massive! Like, seriously huge! He's unsocial, resenting all my advances, refusing to let me lay hands on him, menacing me with bared fangs and bristling hair." "I've seen him before, and he's a pretty smart dog," Gokudera chided. Alice glared daggers at him. Gokudera ignored her and fed Uri a fish.

Seeing the feline eat her heart out and purring in satisfaction gave Alice an idea. "Hey, how about I try feeding him?" Gokudera shrugged, mumbling something along the lines of, "No harm in trying."

"There he is," Alice nudged her head to the Doberman guarding the hallway. "He sure is loyal. Makes me want to trade." After hearing how ungrateful he was, Uri stretched out her paw across Gokudera's face from the comfortable position on her owner's head. "Yeah, we should totally trade!" Alice clapped enthusiastically. "Just hurry up and give him the food!" "Alright already! Aren't you grumpy today." Gokudera face-palmed, which eventually led to a burning sensation on his scratched face. "Why the fuck does this stuff happen to me when I'm the smartest one of the family! Why?" Ignoring Gokudera's personal problems Alice tossed a doggie treat to his feet; he didn't move an inch from his position and ignored her futile attempts at getting him to like her.

This would be the end of her partnership with the dog so far as Alice was concerned, had not Alice been sleeping in her room at nighttime. Leaving to use the restroom, she saw the unsociable dog sitting before the door with his ears prickled upwards. Alice shut the door, now scared more than ever. This behavior continued for three nights. Alice didn't understand. The way he sits there, his posture and persistent stalking. _Just who is the real beast, mankind or canine?_ This is his mission; guarding Alice, the real beast.

After a futile three days of avoidance, she accepted her fear and rose above it by means of remaining at the training space where she first met the dog. Even after not fearing him, a long time elapsed before she succeeded in patting him. It was a great victory. He placed his head down on her lap and allowed for her hand to roam freely on his back, neck, paws and even his muzzle, showing no signs of wanting to bite off a limb or two. "Looks like you're doing fine on your own," Pezzo was watching them get along. "I guess I can start training you now, since a certain someone is itching for a fight." "Ah, yes! I'm ready!" Alice got up on her feet, and then she scowled unconsciously. "Who exactly is itching for a fight?"

In the blink of an eye, claws fuelled by Wind flames shot forward, easily cutting Alice since she was too shocked to react in time if it wasn't for the Doberman; he was suddenly on top of Pezzo, a deadly growl escaping past his pristine fangs, pinning him to the floor. A sudden flaming tackle snapped Bob's head back from the force of it. Alice didn't even recognize the enraged face that belonged to Scarlett. Her eyes were red, her cute features twisted in anger. Ignoring the panic pummeling into her like fists, Alice dodged Pezzo's relentless slashes, her steps quick and sure.

He didn't dream she was so nimble on her feet; but now he knew the girl possessed greater knowledge of the game than he thought at first, and a quicker movement; Pezzo excelled in bodyweight and coolness of brain. It was this coolness which gave him victory. A low whistle alerted Scarlett. She howled, and with the sound burned a more intense flame, growing in size until she was completely covered with fire. Pezzo's Ring absorbed the flames, greatly increasing his physical abilities. Alice sure felt the difference in strength when the very breath was crushed out of her, and she was driven not into one wall, but two.

Pezzo stood poised above her; she was left spent and breathless, scarcely conscious even as to what had occurred so swiftly. It didn't seem possible she could actually be dead; she didn't move from her position in the rubble. "Whaa!—How come everything gets destroyed so easily?" An extremely worried Giannini had run to where the ruckus was coming from, and standing there with him was Fuuta, in his arms a very sleepy five-year old. "Lambo-san's _booooored_," the small cowboy didn't bother suppressing his massive yawn. "Don't mind the damage, is Alice-nee even alive?" Fuuta's heartbeat increased upon seeing the body that crashed through the walls.

"Relax. She's still alive… probably." Pezzo rested his ear over her heart, detecting a murmur of response. "She's perfectly fine," he concluded after sniffing her for a bit. "At any rate," Fuuta frowned at Pezzo's odd habit, his shoulders tensing. "There's a video message from the Varia. We can't seem to hack it open, so maybe you can help us out?" "I'm not interested," Pezzo rose on his feet, twisting a finger in his ear. "You might not be interested," Fuuta huffed, "but it's still important!" Seeing that Fuuta wasn't about to back down, he eventually complied. After a quick visit to the recovery room and dropping off an unconscious Alice, Fuuta met up with the others. Giannini put the video on display for everyone to see, (Pezzo dozed off by then) and before they could get a heated discussion started, Ryohei popped up, slamming the door behind him.

"Sasagawa Ryohei has arrived!" Lord, what was the matter with him? From the moment he slammed the door, along with the sound of his booming voice Pezzo jumped up, wide-eyed and awake. "What the hell man? You trying to kill my ears?" He complained. "Onii-san! Am I glad to see you're okay," Tsuna beamed. "Kyoko-chan was worried sick about you." Ryohei swallowed to ease his dry mouth; he'll be getting an earful of Kyoko no matter the age gap. "Where's the skull girl?" Pezzo approached Ryohei with mild interest. "She's being tended to by Bianchi," Ryohei squinted his eyes at him. "Together with an unconscious student of yours." Pezzo was unbelievably screwed.

"Not like it's my fault," he found himself saying. "She should be alert at all times," Pezzo shrugged with his back turned when a squeaky sound piqued his interest. A bright vinyl ball demanded his attention; he surrendered to his canine instincts and refused to let the ball out of his sight. "Throw the ball," he said, his voice shaking with excitement. A smack across his head shook him out of his trance. Pezzo opened his mouth to complain but Ryohei already tossed the ball, so he dashed after it in pure glee. Gokudera face-palmed with enough force to leave a red handprint on his face. "A small present from Lussuria," Ryohei explained upon seeing Tsuna grimacing; the image of Pezzo playing around with the squeaky ball didn't exactly raise his hopes of defeating the enemy and going back home.

"You are the biggest idiot on the planet," Gokudera chided Ryohei as he explained the instructions given to him by the Varia. "Why did you bother go all the way to the Varia when we got him?" The grey-haired Italian pointed at Pezzo who was too busy drooling all over the squeaky toy. "He gets distracted easily," Ryohei answered with a heavy frown. "It's something he needs to work on." Gokudera exhaled. "Of course." He rolled his eyes. "So it's decided. Five days later, we destroy the Millefiore's branch facility in Japan. If we miss this strike, we wouldn't know when we'd be able to strike the Millefiore again." It wasn't hard to read the inner battle Tsuna was having with himself, written clearly on his face.

"Now that Ryohei brought Chrome here, the first condition I've mentioned has already been fulfilled," Reborn mentioned, paying no heed to Tsuna's troubled mind. "The Guardians have been assembled." The baby smiled. "What about Alice?" All eyes were on Yamamoto; after switching with his younger self he was filled with questions, which was only natural. The unusual fact about his questions, however, was that they all revolved around the blonde American. "In the condition that Alice is in, she's not at all battle-ready. We'll focus on using Pezzo if it comes down to it," Reborn decided.

"She's adapted a bit though…" came Pezzo's response. "I wouldn't write her off just yet-" A blood-gurgling scream echoed throughout the hideout. As the fear kick-started their legs, Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera snapped into a state of alert and ran. Doors were opened and shut and there were hurrying feet in the corridors and they could hear her crying and screaming at the same time, screaming and crying in a horrible way. They flew along the corridor and the nearer they got to the screams the higher their fear mounted.

Tsuna slammed the door open with his hand.

They found Alice crying and hiding her head behind a pillow, huddled up in the corner in a pathetic heap of misery. "Pierce-san, what's the matter!" She ignored Tsuna, putting her hands on her ears and felt sick and shivering. "I don't know what to do. I don't know what to do," she kept saying. "I can't bear it!" Even when she pressed her hands more tightly over her ears she couldn't keep Mukuro's awful voice out of her head. The horror in her mind and the instinct to get away remained. She wasn't thinking at all, but rising in her was not only the need for flight, but the sense of pursuit. He was after her. He would get her. He must never get her alive.

"Stop it!" Ryohei almost shouted as he could no longer stand by and watch. "Screaming yourself to death isn't going to help one bit, so stop it! If you scream another scream," he said, "I'll scream too—and I can scream louder than you can and I'll scare the crap out of you!" She actually had stopped screaming because he startled her so. The tears were streaming down her face and she shook all over. "I'll move the girl to another room," Pezzo announced in the background. Ryohei firmly said that Chrome is here to stay; moving her will only worsen her condition.

"He won't stop!" Alice gasped and sobbed. "He won't—he won't!" "He's not here," said Ryohei. "You're imagining it." Of course he figured out that Mukuro was closer than he took credit for since the Illusionist took refuge in Chrome's snow-white owl. He made a mental note not to tell her, afraid that she'll snap completely and never become sane again. "I heard his voice—I heard it," choked out Alice. "I'm not imagining it. He'll close in on me and then I'll die," and she began to writhe again and sobbed and wailed but she didn't scream. "You're not going to die!" contradicted Gokudera fiercely. "We're counting on you here, so don't spout crap like that around the Tenth!"

Ryohei raised his hand and stopped Gokudera from ranting any further. In fact, he implored the boys to leave the room. Ever so hesitant, obviously against it, they left after seeing Ryohei frown heavily. Alice was heaving with great breathless sobs.

"See here, Alice," he said, in a soothing tone, "Mukuro's not going to get you." He seized the hands that tried to block her ears from listening; a habit that grew on her whenever the name she dreaded was mentioned. "We're gonna keep him from getting to you. We got your back, you have to believe that." "No, it won't be enough," she said doggedly. "Pull yourself together, Alice," he said, rather sharply. "Think a bit. He can't do anything against us." Alice gasped out between two sobs: "What makes you think that's enough! He's working with the devil! Nothing can stop him!"

Ryohei, who knew that he wasn't getting through to her, thrust his hand into his breast pocket, and stood for a full minute, breathing with difficulty, his eyes closed. Then he brought his hand out with a letter, and said with a sort of fatigue: "Alice, I was supposed to give this to you a long time ago. I wanted to spare the Alice of this time—I wanted to spare you, but I see it's no good. Read it, and I sincerely hope you'll calm down after you do so." He turned his back on her. Alice, who had taken the letter, said quickly, "Who is it from?" Ryohei told her to read it, and she'll know automatically.

After he left, she tore open the letter. It was long—very long. This added to her curiosity and she began reading. When she came to the words: "If you don't stop Aidan's murderous actions, I will pump a bullet in his head myself," everything seemed to spin before her. She went on reading, dropping each finished page on the floor beside her. This was her father's writing—she knew it so well. She read with a dull feeling—imagination only half at work. She grasped the pain her father must have had in writing such a letter. She let the last sheet fall, and in a sort of mental, moral helplessness began to read the first again. It all seemed to her disgusting—dead and disgusting. Then suddenly, a hot wave of horrified emotion tingled through her. She buried her face in her hands. Her father! Her brother!

She took up the letter again, and read on mechanically. And again came the feeling that it was all dead and disgusting; her own family! This letter said her father was out to kill her brother! An awful letter! Then she remembered Chrome—the unconscious sight of her that fueled the voice in her head, chanting "_I'll murder you, I'll murder you_," over again. She didn't have time to be scared. She has to grow strong, strong enough to stop her old man from making a huge mistake; he's had a good long innings—some pretty miserable moments—but this is the worst.

Alice closed in on Chrome, her eyes on her poor pale face. She laid still, though a few tears streamed down her face and wet the pillow. A great relief had come to Alice once she saw Chrome's moist cheek; at least the girl was still alive. But somewhere in the back of her mind she wished ill upon Chrome. "It wouldn't be fair if you didn't suffer as much as I did, after all." The emotions in her were so, violent and so mixed—resentment, despair, and yet a strange yearning for the comfort of her hand holding onto Chrome's icy cold hand. She must have been holding onto her hand when a cry roused her from her thoughts. She looked at Chrome, scared. Again came the cry: "Mukuro-sama!" Alice released her grip on the girl and fell back. Chrome's stomach collapsed from under the crisp-clean sheets, and she kept calling out for Mukuro despite struggling to breathe.

Alice looked round wildly as the monitor started beeping, and at that time Bianchi was present, rushing to Chrome's side. "What happened?" The woman interrogated Alice sharply. "I-I don't know!" A second ago she wished for Chrome to suffer as much as her, so why does the guilt keep expanding in her stomach? "Her organs are disappearing," Bianchi assessed the situation; she will have to talk to Alice later. Tsuna and Reborn arrived shortly. The boy immediately stood by Chrome's side, holding her hand and encouraging her not to give up.

"You should leave," Reborn told Alice. Feeling his eyes on her, she gulped. "I didn't hurt her. I don't want for her to suffer, not at all-" "We both know you're lying, so don't bother," he said. "Do as you're told to do and don't give way to your emotions, and stay out of everyone's way."

Alice hesitated about two minutes and then boldly left the room. However, after Alice left, she found herself face to face with Hibari out of all people. There had never been a time in their two lives when hatred had not been lost between them. But now she couldn't bear to look him in the eye, afraid that she'll show her inner feelings to the man she loathes for as long as she'll live.

Alice felt the air leave her lungs when Hibari pressed her against the wall, applying pressure on her fragile neck with exceptional precision. She couldn't feel the surface under her feet anymore. "About this small problem regarding Chrome Dokuro," Hibari contained most of his anger through ways of venting it out on Alice. This wasn't any different. "I didn't do anything," answered Alice as good as possible. She knew what he was going on about, after all. Without Chrome around Hibari can forget about taking revenge on Mukuro, after all. Of course he would be upset. Of course he would shut Alice's air supply by means of bruising her neck like this. "I'm glad of that. I knew you were a little smarter than I took you credit for…"

She felt his grip on her loosen, and with that she desperately gasped for air. He dropped her to the floor and walked away, about to tend to Chrome. '_Stronger,_' thought Alice; '_I'll get stronger_.'


End file.
